EL ABRAZO DE LA NOCHE
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, y/o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**Prologo**

_**Glionnan 558 ad**_

**Los fuegos rugientes del pueblo ardían a gran altura en la noche, lamiendo el cielo oscuro como serpientes**

**Enroscándose a través del terciopelo negro. El humo flotó en el aire a través de la oscuridad**

**Brumosa, acre con el perfume de muerte y venganza.**

**La vista y el olor deberían traer alegría para Terrence.**

**No lo hizo.**

**Nada le traería alegría otra vez.**

**Nada.**

**La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de él lo dejaba incapacitado. Debilitado. Era más de lo que podía**

**Soportar y ese pensamiento era casi suficiente como para hacerle reír.**

**O maldecir.**

**Ayer, él maldijo desde el intolerable peso de su dolor.**

**Uno por uno, él había perdido a cada ser humano en la tierra que alguna vez había significado algo**

**Para él.**

**Todos ellos.**

**A los siete años, se había quedado huérfano y con la pesada responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana**

**Recién nacida. Sin un lugar a donde ir e incapaz de alimentarla, había regresado al clan que una vez había**

**Sido liderado por su madre.**

**Un clan que había desterrado a sus padres antes de su nacimiento.**

**Su tío había estado en su primer año como rey cuando Terrence ingresó a la fuerza en su gran salón.**

**A regañadientes el rey lo había aceptado a él y a Ceara, pero su clan nunca lo había hecho.**

**No, hasta que Terrence los forzó a ello.**

**Ellos no respetaban su ascendencia, pero Terrence les había hecho respetar su espada y temperamento.**

**Respetar su voluntad para mutilar o matar violentamente a cualquiera que lo insultara.**

**Cuando alcanzó su edad viril, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo para burlarse de su nacimiento o impugnar**

**el recuerdo de su madre o su honor.**

**Había crecido dentro de las tropas de guerreros y había aprendido todo lo que podía acerca de armas,**

**peleas, y liderazgo.**

**Al final, había sido unánimemente votado como el sucesor de su tío por las mismas personas que**

**una vez se habían burlado de él.**

**Como el heredero, Terrence había permanecido al lado derecho de su tío, protegiéndolo implacablemente**

**hasta que una emboscada enemiga los había cogido desprevenidos.**

**Herido y agonizando, Terrence había sostenido en sus brazos a su tío Idiag mientras moría de sus heridas.**

–**Cuida a mi esposa y a Ceara, chico –su tío murmuró antes de morir–. No me hagas lamentar el haberte**

**aceptado.**

**Terrence lo prometió. Pero unos pocos meses más tarde, encontró a su tía violada y asesinada por sus**

**enemigos. El cuerpo profanado y dejado como presa para los animales.**

**Menos de un año después, él acunaría contra su pecho a su preciosa esposa, Nynia, mientras ella**

**exhalaba su último aliento dejándolo totalmente solo, despojado de su tierno y reconfortante contacto.**

**Ella había sido su mundo.**

**Su corazón.**

**Su alma.**

**Sin ella, él ya no tenía deseos de vivir.**

**Con su espíritu tan quebrado como su corazón, había colocado a su hijo nacido muerto en los brazos**

**sin vida de ella y los había sepultado a los dos juntos al lado del lago donde él y Nynia habían jugado**

**cuando niños.**

**Luego, había hecho como le enseñaran su madre y su tío.**

**Había sobrevivido para dirigir a su clan.**

**Dejando a un lado su amargura, había vivido sólo para el bienestar del clan.**

**Como un cacique, había derramado bastante sangre como para llenar el mar rugiente y había recibido**

**incontables heridas en su carne por su gente. Condujo a su clan hacia la gloria en contra de todos los**

**Clanes del centro y del norte que habían tratado de conquistarlos. Con casi toda su familia muerta, le**

**había dado a su clan todo lo que tenía. Su lealtad. Su amor.**

**Él aun les había ofrecido su vida para protegerlos de los dioses.**

**Y en un latido, los miembros del clan habían tomado lo último en la tierra que había amado.**

**Ceara.**

**Su apreciada hermana pequeña por la que él había jurado a su madre, padre, y tío que la protegería**

**a cualquier precio. Ceara con dorados cabellos y risueños ojos ámbar. Tan joven. Tan amable y confiada.**

**Para satisfacer la ambición egoísta de uno, su clan la había matado violentamente ante sus ojos**

**mientras él yacía atado, incapacitado para detenerlos.**

**Ella había muerto llamándole para que la ayudara.**

**Sus gritos horrorizados todavía sonaban en sus oídos.**

**Después de la ejecución, el clan se había vuelto contra él y le había quitado la existencia igualmente.**

**Pero la muerte a Terrence no le había aliviado. Él había sentido sólo culpa. Culpa y la necesidad para enmendar**

**los agravios hechos contra su familia.**

**Esa necesidad vengativa había transcendido todo, aún la muerte misma.**

–**¡Que los dioses los condenen a todos ustedes! –Terrence atronó a la ardiente aldea.**

–**Los dioses no nos condenan, nos condenamos nosotros mismos con nuestras palabras y acciones.**

**Terrence dio la vuelta abruptamente a la voz detrás de él para ver a un hombre vestido todo de negro.**

**Llegando a la pequeña subida, este hombre era diferente a cualquiera que él hubiera visto antes.**

**El viento de la noche formaba remolinos alrededor de la figura, ondulando la capa tejida mientras**

**caminaba con una gran vara retorcida de guerrero, sostenida en su mano izquierda. La oscura y antigua**

**madera de roble tenía tallados símbolos y la parte superior estaba decorada con plumas sostenidas por**

**un cordón de cuero.**

**La luz de la luna bailaba sobre el cabello negro que llevaba peinado en tres largas trenzas.**

**Sus ojos plateados y brillantes parecían cambiar como una misteriosa niebla. Esos ojos encendidos**

**eran extraños y escalofriantes.**

**Parado tenía la medida de un gigante. Terrence nunca antes había tenido que levantar la mirada ante**

**nadie y este extraño tenía la altura de una montaña. No fue hasta que el hombre se acercó, que Terrence**

**se percató que era sólo unos centímetros más alto y no tan mayor como al principio le pareció. Ciertamente,**

**su estilo era el de un joven que estaba en el precioso umbral entre la adolescencia y la madurez.**

**Hasta que uno lo veía más de cerca. Allí, en los ojos del desconocido, yacía la sabiduría de los años.**

**Éste no era un muchacho, era un guerrero que había peleado duro y había visto demasiado**

–**¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Terrence.**

–**Soy Acheron Parthenopaeus –dijo con acento extraño pero perfectamente en la lengua céltica natal**

**de Terrence–. Fui enviado por Artemisa para entrenarte para tu vida nueva.**

**La Diosa griega había dicho a Terrence que esperara a este hombre que había vagado por la tierra desde**

**tiempos inmemoriales.**

–**¿Y qué me enseñará usted a mí, hechicero?**

–**Te enseñaré a matar violentamente a los Daimons que cazan en la humanidad desventurada. Te**

**enseñaré a esconderte durante el día a fin de que los rayos del sol no te maten. Te mostraré como hablar**

**sin revelar tus colmillos a los hombres y todo lo demás que necesites saber para sobrevivir.**

**Terrence rió amargamente mientras un dolor cegador lo atravesaba otra vez. Estaba tan adolorido y herido**

**que escasamente podía respirar. Todo lo que quería era paz.**

**Su familia.**

**Y ellos ya se habían ido.**

**Sin ellos, él ya no tenía deseos de sobrevivir. No, él no podía vivir con este peso en el corazón.**

**Miró a Acheron.**

–**Dígame, Hechicero, hay algún hechizo que pueda terminar con la agonía de esta maldición.**

**Acheron le lanzó una mirada dura.**

–**Sí, Celta. Yo te mostraré como enterrar el dolor tan profundamente que no te molestará nunca**

**más, pero ten en cuenta que nada es dado libremente y ninguna cosa dura para siempre. Un día algo**

**vendrá para hacerte sentir otra vez y con ello vendrá todo el dolor del tiempo sobre ti. Todo lo que has**

**escondido saldrá y no sólo podría destruirte, sino a cualquiera cerca de ti.**

**Terrence ignoró esa última parte. Todo lo que quería por ahora era un día en donde su corazón no estuviera**

**quebrado. Un momento libre de su tormento. Estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por eso.**

–**¿Está seguro que no sentiré nada?**

**Acheron asintió.**

–**Te lo puedo enseñar sólo si me escuchas.**

–**Entonces enséñeme bien, Hechicero... Enséñeme bien.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

_**En la actualidad - New Orleans**_

–**Tú sabes, Terrence, matar un alma absorbida por Daimon sin una buena pelea es como sexo sin copular.**

**Una pérdida de total tiempo y completamente in... satisfactoria.**

**Terrence gruñó ante las palabras de Wulf mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la esquina del Café Du Monde, en espera del regreso de la camarera con su café negro de achicoria y beignets1. Él tenía una**

**antigua moneda sajona en su mano izquierda la cual hacía rodar entre sus dedos mientras escudriñaba**

**la calle oscura delante de él y vigilaba a turistas y locales moverse errática y ligeramente.**

**Habiendo desterrado la mayor parte de sus emociones mil quinientos años atrás, Terrence sólo se permitía**

**disfrutar de tres alegrías: mujeres fáciles, café de achicoria y llamadas telefónicas con Wulf.**

**En ese orden.**

**Sin embargo en honor a la verdad, había ocasiones en que la amistad con Wulf significaba más para**

**él que una taza de café.**

**Esta noche, sin embargo, no era una de ellas.**

**Se había despertado poco después del anochecer para encontrarse patéticamente bajo en cafeína,**

**aunque la teoría decía que los inmortales no podían tener adicciones, él nunca apostaría a eso.**

**Apenas se había tomado el tiempo para colocarse un par de pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero, antes**

**de salir a buscar a la diosa cafeína.**

**La noche fría de Nueva Orleáns estaba desacostumbradamente calma.**

**No había muchos turistas en la calle, lo cual era inusual tan cerca de Mardi Gras.**

**Además, era la época principal de los Daimons en Nueva Orleáns, pronto los vampiros estarían acechando**

**a los turistas, haciéndolos victima de un banquete abierto.**

**Por el momento, pensó. Terrence estaba contento que estuviese calmo así podía ocuparse de la crisis de**

**Wulf y alimentar el único deseo que no gemiría.**

–**Hablando como un verdadero hombre del norte –dijo Terrence en su teléfono celular–. Lo que necesitas,**

**hermano mío, es aguamiel, un vestíbulo con chicas sirviéndote y vikingos listos para luchar por su**

**camino al Valhalla.**

–**Cuéntame sobre eso –Wulf estuvo de acuerdo–. Extraño las buenas viejas épocas cuando los Daimons**

**eran guerreros entrenados para el combate. Los que encontré esta noche no sabían nada de pelea,**

**y estoy totalmente aburrido de la mentalidad: "mi pistola solucionará todo".**

– **¿Te dispararon otra vez?**

–**Cuatro veces. Juro... desearía poder tener un Daimon aquí como Desiderius. Me encantaría una**

**buena pelea inescrupulosa una vez siquiera.**

–**Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo.**

–**Sí, lo sé. Pero demonios. ¿Por una sola vez, no pueden dejar de correr de nosotros y aprender a pelear?**

**¡como sus antepasados hicieron! Extraño la forma en que las cosas solían ser.**

**Terrence ajustó sus anteojos oscuros Ray Ban Depredador, mientras miraba un grupo de mujeres caminando**

**en la calle cercana.**

**Ahora había un desafío en el que él podría hundir sus colmillos.**

**Bajo sus labios cerrados, paso su lengua sobre su largo colmillo izquierdo mientras observaba a una**

**bella mujer rubia vestida en azul. Ella tenía una lenta y seductora forma de caminar que podía hacer**

**sentir a un hombre de mil quinientos años como un adolescente.**

**Él deseaba tanto un pedazo de eso.**

**Maldito Mardi Gras.**

**De no ser por la estación, él estaría colgando el teléfono a Wulf y corriendo tras ella para satisfacer**

**sus deseos.**

**El deber. Cómo apestaba.**

**Dejó que sus pensamientos regresaran a la conversación.**

–**Te diré, lo que más extraño son las Talpinas.**

– **¿Qué son esas?**

**Terrence echó otra mirada a las mujeres que rápidamente iban a la deriva en su línea de visión.**

–**Cierto, ellas estuvieron antes de tu época. Siendo mercenarios en el infierno de los Años Oscuros,**

**solíamos tener unas animadas escuderas cuyo único propósito era cuidar de nuestras necesidades carnales.**

**Terrence inspiró apreciativamente mientras recordaba a las Talpinas y el confort que una vez le había**

**proporcionado a él y a sus hermanos cazadores.**

**2 Mardi Gras: Fiesta tradicional en Nueva Orleáns, para festejar el Carnaval. **

–**Hombre, eran geniales. Ellas sabían lo que éramos y estaban más que felices de acostarse con nosotros.**

**Diablos, ellas hasta se entrenaban en cómo darnos placer.**

– **¿Qué les sucedió?**

–**Alrededor de cien años antes de que nacieras, un Dark Hunter cometió el error de enamorarse de**

**su Talpina. Desdichadamente para el resto de nosotros, ella no pasó la prueba de Artemisa. Artemisa estaba**

**tan enojada, que se presentó y desterró a las Talpinas de nosotros, e implementó la Oh maravillosa**

**regla de solo-puedes-dormir-con-ellas-una-sola-vez. Ante la violenta reacción, Acheron vino con la ley de**

**nuca-toques-a-tu-Escudero. Te digo, tú no has vivido hasta que has tratado de encontrar una noche decente**

**en los setecientos de Gran Bretaña**

**Wulf bufó.**

–**Ese nunca ha sido mi problema.**

–**Sí, lo sé. Te envidio eso. Mientras el resto de nosotros tenemos que alejarnos de nuestras amantes**

**no sea que traicionemos nuestra existencia, tú puedes actuar despreocupadamente sin temor.**

–**Créeme, Terrence, no es tan acertado como debería ser. Tú vives solo por elección. ¿Tienes idea que**

**frustrante es que nadie te recuerde cinco minutos después que te vas? –Wulf exhaló un suspiro largo,**

**cansado–. La madre de Christopher se ha acercado tres veces en la última semana para encontrarse con**

**la persona con quien trabaja. ¿La he conocido por cuánto? ¿Treinta años? Y no me deja olvidar esa vez**

**dieciséis años atrás cuando volví a casa y llamó a los policías porque pensó que había irrumpido en mi**

**propia casa.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca ante la dolorida voz de Wulf. Eso le recordó el por qué no se permitía sentir**

**nada salvo placer físico.**

**Las emociones no tenían propósito en la vida y él estaba mucho mejor sin ellas.**

–**Lo siento, pequeño hermano –le dijo a Wulf–. Por lo menos nos tienes a nosotros, y tu Escudero,**

**quien no te puede recordar.**

–**Si, lo sé. Agradezco a los dioses por la tecnología moderna. De otra manera me volvería loco.**

**Terrence se movió en la silla plegadiza.**

–**No es por cambiar el tema, pero sabes a quién reacomodó Artemisa en Nueva Orleáns para tomar**

**el lugar de Kyrian?**

–**Oí que era Valerius –Wulf dijo con incredulidad–.¿En qué estaría pensando Artemisa?**

–**No tengo idea.**

–**¿Kyrian ya lo sabe? –preguntó Wulf.**

–**Por una razón obvia, Acheron y yo optamos por no decirle que el nieto y viva imagen del hombre**

**que le crucificó y destruyó su familia fue reubicado en la ciudad, justamente calle abajo de su casa.**

**Desgraciadamente, sin embargo, estoy seguro que se enterará tarde o temprano.**

–**Hombre, humano o no, Kyrian lo matará si alguna vez se cruzan sus caminos, no es algo a lo que**

**necesitas hacer frente en esta época del año.**

–**No me digas.**

–**¿Entonces, quién tiene la tarea del Mardi Gras este año? –preguntó Wulf.**

**Terrence soltó la moneda en su mano mientras pensaba en el antiguo esclavo greco-romano, que sería**

**temporalmente trasladado a la ciudad mañana para ayudar a batallar con la explosión de Daimons que**

**ocurría cada año en esta época. Zarek era un conocido cazador que se alimentaba de sangre humana.**

**Era inestable en el mejor de los casos, sicótico en el peor de ellos. Nadie confiaba en él.**

**Y era simplemente la suerte de Terrence tener a Zarek aquí, especialmente desde que había estado esperando**

**que una Cazadora Oscura viniera de visita. La presencia de otro Dark Hunter podía agotar sus**

**poderes, aún así, él prefería tener una mujer atractiva para mirar que lidiar con la psicosis de Zarek.**

**Además, para lo que tenía en mente, él y la Cazadora no necesitaban sus poderes de Cazadores Oscuros**

**de cualquier modo... **

–**Están importando a Zarek.**

**Wulf maldijo otra vez.**

–**No pensé que Acheron le permitiría alguna vez dejar Alaska.**

–**Síp, lo sé, pero la orden vino de Artemisa, ella lo quiere aquí. Pareciera que tendremos una reunión**

**de sicóticos esta semana... Oh espera, es Mardi Gras Dun3.**

**Wulf se rió otra vez.**

**Por fin la camarera trajo su café y un plato pequeño con tres beignets que estaban cubiertos con excesivo**

**azúcar. Terrence suspiró apreciativamente.**

–**¿El café llegó?**

–**Oh, sí.**

**Terrence tomó un sorbo de su café, lo dejó a un lado, y alcanzó un beignet. Apenas había tocado el**

**pastel cuando vio algo a través de la calle, en el lado derecho de Jackson Square más allá de Pedestrian**

**Mall.**

–**Ah, hombre.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Mierda, Fabio a la vista4.**

–**Hey, tu no estas demasiado lejos del tipo tampoco, rubiecito.**

–**Muérdeme, Vikingo.**

**Fastidiado por la inoportuna aparición, Terrence observó al grupo de cuatro Daimons acechando la noche.**

**Daimons altos y rubio dorados que poseían la divina belleza de su raza. Se contoneaban como pavos**

**reales, borrachos de su propio poder mientras observaban a los turistas que iban a matar.**

**Por naturaleza, los Daimons eran cobardes. Sólo defendían su causa y peleaban contra los Cazadores**

**Oscuros cuando estaban en grupos y sólo como último recurso. Porque eran mucho más fuertes que los**

**humanos, se alimentaban abiertamente de ellos, pero deja a un Dark Hunter cerca de ellos y corren para**

**esconderse.**

**Hubo una vez un tiempo en que no había sido así. Pero las nuevas generaciones eran más cuidadosas**

**que sus antepasados. No estaban ni tan adecuadamente adiestrados, ni eran tan ingeniosos.**

**Así y todo, eran arrogantes.**

**Terrence estrechó sus ojos.**

–**Tú sabes, si fuera una persona negativa, estaría seriamente molesto ahora mismo.**

–**Suenas molesto para mí.**

–**No, esto no es estar molesto. Esto es estar suavemente perturbado. Además, deberías ver a estos**

**tipos –Terrence dejó su acento céltico mientras inventaba una conversación para los Daimons. Él elevó su**

**voz a un tono antinatural–. Oye, grandioso George, creo que huelo un Dark Hunter.**

–**Oh no, Dick –dijo, bajando su voz dos octavas–, no seas despreciable. No hay ningún Dark Hunter**

**aquí.**

**Terrence regresó a su falsete.**

–**Yo creo...**

–**Espera –dijo Terrence, otra vez con voz profunda–. Huelo turistas. Turistas con grandes... fuertes almas.**

–**¿Te detendrás?**

–**Hablo de "mancha de tinta" –dijo Terrence, usando el peyorativo término que los Cazadores Oscuros le**

**daban a los Daimons. Se basaba en la extraña marca negra que todos los Daimons desarrollaban en sus**

**pechos cuando pasaban de ser un Apolita a cazadores de humanos. –Demonios, todo lo que quería era**

**tomar un café y un beignet pequeño.**

**Terrence le echó una nostalgica mirada a su bebida mientras debatía qué debería tener prioridad.**

–**Café... Daimons... Café... Daimons...**

–**Pienso que en este caso es mejor que ganen los Daimons.**

–**Si, pero es café de achicoria.**

**Wulf chasqueó su lengua.**

–**Terrence queriendo ser tostado por Acheron por fracasar en proteger a la humanidad.**

–**Lo sé –dijo con un suspiro altamente indignado–. Déjame ir a eliminarlos. Te hablo después.**

**Terrence se paró, deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de motorista, y clavó anhelosamente**

**los ojos en sus beignets.**

**«Oh, los Daimons pagarían esto.»**

**Tomando un rápido trago de café que escaldó su lengua, rodeó las mesas y caminó hacia los vampiros,**

**que acechaban el edificio Presbiteriano en construcción.**

**Con los sentidos de Dark Hunter alerta, Terrence se encaminó al lado opuesto de la plaza. Él les cortaría**

**la cabeza y se aseguraría que pagaran por sus formas de robar un alma.**

**Y por sus beignets no comidos.**

**#######**

**Era una de esas noches. Del tipo que le hacía preguntarse a Candace White por qué se había**

**tomado la molestia de dejar su loft.**

**¿Cuántas veces puede perderse una persona en una ciudad en donde ha vivido toda su vida?**

**El número parecía infinito.**

**Por supuesto, ayudaría si ella pudiera concentrase, pero su atención tenía la duración de una pulga**

**enferma.**

**No, realmente ella tenía la atención de un artista, que rara vez se quedaba enfocada en el aquí y**

**ahora. Como un tiro de honda fuera de control, sus pensamientos iban a la deriva de un tema a otro y**

**luego hacia atrás otra vez. Su mente constantemente estaba vagando y repasando rápidamente nuevas**

**ideas y técnicas, la novedad del mundo a su alrededor y cómo capturarlo mejor.**

**Para ella había belleza en todas partes y en cada pequeña cosa. Era su trabajo mostrar esa belleza a**

**los demás.**

**Y ese edificio que estaban construyendo, dos o tres, tal vez cuatro calles más allá, la había distraído**

**y llevado a pensar sobre nuevos diseños para su alfarería mientras vagaba a través del Barrio Francés**

**hacia su cafetería favorita en St. Anne.**

**No es que ella bebiese esa cosa nociva. Ella lo odiaba. Pero el retro-beatnik5 Stain Café, tenía bonitas**

**ilustraciones en las paredes y sus amistades eran partidarias de beber litros de ese líquido.**

**Esta noche ella y Trina iban a acercarse...**

**Su mente regresó al edificio.**

**Sacando su bloc de dibujo, hizo algunas notas más y dobló a la derecha, hacia un callejón pequeño.**

**Beatnik: grupo de jóvenes entre los años 1950 y 1960, antecesores de los hippies. **

**Caminó dos pasos, y dio contra una pared.**

**Sólo que no era una pared, se percató, mientras dos brazos la envolvían para evitar que tropezara.**

**Al mirar hacia arriba, se congeló.**

**¡Ay, Caramba6! Se quedó con la mirada fija en una cara tan bien formada que dudaba que ni siquiera**

**un escultor griego pudiera hacerle justicia.**

**Su pelo color trigo parecía resplandecer en la noche y los planos de su cara...**

**Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Totalmente simétrica. «Wow».**

**Sin pensar, le agarró la barbilla y volteó su cara para verla de diferentes ángulos.**

**No, no era una ilusión óptica. No importaba el ángulo, sus rasgos eran la perfección encarnada.**

**«Wow», otra vez. Absolutamente perfecto.**

**Ella necesitaba esbozar esto.**

**No. Óleo. Los oleos serían mejores.**

**¡Las pinturas al pastel!**

–**¿Está bien? –preguntó él.**

–**Estoy bien –contestó–. Lo siento. No le vi parado allí. ¿Pero sabe usted que su cara es euritmia7 pura?**

**Él le dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados mientras palmeaba el hombro de su capa roja.**

–**Sí, lo sabía. ¿Y sabía usted, pequeña Caperucita Roja que el gran lobo malo está afuera esta noche**

**y está hambriento?**

**¿Qué era eso?**

**Ella hablaba de arte y él...**

**El pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto se percató que el hombre no estaba solo.**

**Había cuatro hombres más y una mujer. Todos insanamente bellos. Y los seis la miraban como si ella**

**fuera un bocado sabroso.**

**Uh-Oh.**

**Su garganta quedó seca.**

**Candy White dio un paso hacia atrás mientras todos los sentidos de su cuerpo le decían que corriera.**

**Se movieron aún más cerca, acorralándola entre ellos.**

–**Ahora, ahora, Pequeña Caperucita Roja –dijo el primero.–¿No querrás irte tan pronto, verdad?**

–**Um, sí –dijo ella, preparada para pelear. Poco sabían ellos, que una mujer que acostumbraba salir**

**con motoqueros, estaba más que capacitada para dar un rápido golpe cuando lo necesitaba. –Pienso**

**que sería una muy buena idea.**

**Él la trató de alcanzar.**

**Salido de ninguna parte algo circular pasó como un rayo por su cara, rozando su brazo extendido. El**

**hombre maldijo mientras se acercaba el brazo sangrante a su pecho. La cosa rebotó como el chakram8**

**de Xena, y regresó a la entrada del callejón donde una sombra la atrapó.**

**Candy White miró boquiabierta el contorno de un hombre. Vestido todo de negro, estaba parado con sus**

**piernas separadas con la postura de un guerrero mientras su arma brilló con maldad en la tenue luz.**

**Si bien ella no podía ver nada de su cara, su aura cambiante era gigantesca, otorgándole una presencia tan sorprendente como poderosa.**

**Este nuevo desconocido era peligroso.**

**Mortalmente.**

**Una sombra letal simplemente aguardando para golpear.**

**Él se mantuvo silencioso, mirando a sus asaltantes, el arma sostenida despreocupadamente, pero en**

**cierta forma amenazadora, en su mano izquierda.**

**Luego, el caos total se manifestó mientras los hombres que la rodeaban se apresuraban al recién llegado...**

**Terrence toco con el dedo la empuñadura de su puñal celta y plegó las tres aspas en una sola daga.**

**Trató de acercarse a la mujer, pero los Daimons le atacaron en masa. Normalmente, él no tendría problema**

**en absoluto en destruirlos, pero el código de los Cazadores Oscuros le prohibía revelar sus poderes**

**a un humano no iniciado.**

**Maldición.**

**Por un segundo, consideró convocar a la niebla para ocultarlos, pero eso haría la pelea con los Daimons**

**más dificultosa.**

**No, no les podía dar ninguna ventaja. En tanto la mujer estuviera allí, debería pelear con sus manos**

**atadas a la espalda, y darle la fuerza sobrehumana y el poder a los Daimons, no era algo bueno para**

**nada. Sin duda por eso era que lo estaban atacando.**

**Por una vez ellos realmente tenían una posibilidad contra él.**

–**Corre –le ordenó a la mujer humana.**

**Ella comenzó a obedecerle cuando uno de los Daimons la agarró. Con una patada a la ingle y un**

**fuerte golpe en la espalda cuando se dobló, dejó caer al Daimon y corrió.**

**Terrence arqueó una ceja ante su movimiento. Suave, muy suave. Él siempre había apreciado a una**

**mujer que podía cuidarse a sí misma.**

**Usando sus poderes de Dark Hunter, convocó una pared de niebla detrás de ella para escudarla de**

**los Daimons, quienes ahora se habían enfocado más en él.**

–**Finalmente –dijo al grupo–. Por fin solos.**

**El que parecía ser el líder lo atacó. Terrence usó su telequinesia para levantar al Daimon, hacerle girar**

**patas arriba, y golpearlo contra una pared.**

**Dos más se acercaron.**

**Terrence atrapó a uno con su puñal celta, y al otro le dio con la rodilla.**

**Se deshizo de dos de ellos fácilmente y estaba alcanzando a otro cuando advirtió que el más alto de**

**ellos corría tras la mujer.**

**La distracción momentánea le costó que otro Daimon lo atacara y lo golpeara en el plexo solar. La**

**fuerza del golpe lo tiró para atrás, cayendo.**

**Terrence rodó por el golpe, y saltó para pararse.**

–**¡Ahora! –gritó la mujer Daimon.**

**Antes que Terrence pudiera pararse completamente, otro Daimon lo agarró por la cintura y lo apartó de**

**un empujón hacia atrás, hacia la calle.**

**Directamente frente al camino de un vehículo gigantesco que iba tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo**

**identificarlo. Algo que asumió era la parrilla de éste que golpeó su pierna derecha, haciéndola pedazos**

**instantáneamente.**

**Tirándolo hacia adelante, sobre el pavimento.**

**Terrence rodó aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco metros, hasta quedar sobre su estómago bajo una luz**

**de la calle mientras el vehículo oscuro seguía alocadamente calle abajo, fuera de la vista. Estaba tirado **

**con la mejilla izquierda sobre el asfalto y sus manos extendidas a los costados.**

**El cuerpo entero le dolía y palpitaba y apenas podía moverse de dolor. Peor, su cabeza le latía mientras**

**luchaba por mantenerse consciente.**

**Hacerlo era difícil.**

**Un Dark Hunter inconsciente era un Cazador muerto. La quinta regla del manual de Acheron vino a**

**su mente. Debía mantenerse despierto.**

**Con sus poderes decreciendo por el dolor de sus lesiones, el escudo de niebla empezó a disiparse.**

**Terrence maldijo. En todo momento, cuando empezaba a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, sus**

**poderes disminuían. Esa era otra de las razones por lo cual las mantenía férreamente guardadas.**

**Las emociones eran mortales para él, en más de una forma.**

**Lentamente, cuidadosamente, Terrence se paró en sus pies en el mismo momento que veía a los Daimons**

**escapando por otro callejón. No había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de eso. Él nunca los atraparía**

**en su condición actual, y aún si lo hiciera, lo peor que les podía hacer sería sangrar sobre ellos.**

**Por supuesto, la sangre de los Cazadores Oscuros era venenosa para los Daimons...**

**Mierda. Él nunca antes había fallado.**

**Apretando los dientes, Terrence luchó contra el mareo que lo consumía.**

**La mujer a la que había salvado corrió hacia él. Por la apariencia confundida en su cara, podía decir**

**que ella no estaba segura de cómo ayudarle.**

**Ahora que la podía ver más de cerca, se quedó prendado de su cara de duendecillo. Fuego e inteligencia**

**ardían profundamente en sus grandes ojos oscuros. Ella le recordó a Morrigan, la diosa oscura a**

**la que le había jurado su espada y lealtad tantos siglos atrás, cuándo él había sido humano.**

**Su largo pelo negro lacio caía en trenzas de todos los tamaños alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía una**

**mancha de carbón vegetal a través de una mejilla. Impulsivamente, pasó su mano sobre ella y la retiró**

**de su cara.**

**La piel era tan suave, tan cálida, y olía a algo como patchouli y trementina. Qué combinación tan rara.**

**. .**

–**¿Oh mi Dios, estás bien? –preguntó la mujer.**

–**Sí –dijo Terrence quedamente.**

–**Llamaré una ambulancia.**

–**Nay –dijo Terrence en su propia lengua, su cuerpo protestando el gesto. –Ninguna ambulancia –**

**agregó en inglés.**

**La mujer frunció el ceño.**

–**Pero estás muy herido. . .**

**Él encontró su mirada.**

–**Ninguna ambulancia.**

**Le miró arrugando el ceño hasta que una luz apareció en sus ojos inteligentes, como si ella hubiera**

**tenido una revelación.**

–**¿Eres un extranjero ilegal? –murmuró.**

**Terrence se agarró de la única excusa que le podía dar. Con su acento pesado, antiguo celta era natural**

**asumirlo. Asintió.**

–**Ok – murmuró ella al oído de él mientras le palmeaba amablemente en el brazo–. Te cuidaré sin**

**una ambulancia.**

**Terrence se forzó a sí mismo a quitarse de la luz de la lámpara que le lastimaba sus sensibles ojos claros.**

**Su pierna quebrada protestó, pero la ignoró. Cojeó hasta apoyarse contra una construcción en donde pudo quitar la presión de la pierna dañada. Otra vez el mundo se inclinó.**

**Demonios. Necesitaba ir a algún lugar seguro. Aún era temprano en la noche, pero lo último que necesitaba**

**era estar atrapado en la ciudad después de la salida del sol. Cuando a un Dark Hunter lo hieren,**

**él o ella sentía un antinatural estado de letargo. Era una necesidad que le hacía peligrosamente**

**vulnerable si no llegaba a casa pronto.**

**Sacó su teléfono celular para notificar a Nick Gautier que estaba herido, y rápidamente se enteró que**

**su teléfono, a diferencia de él, no era inmortal. Estaba hecho pedazos.**

–**Aquí –dijo la mujer, moviéndose al lado de él–. Déjame ayudarte.**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en ella. Nadie extraño ninguna vez le había ayudado. Él estaba acostumbrado a**

**pelear sus propias batallas incluso después que lo habían dejado solo.**

–**Estoy bien –le dijo–, vete.**

–**¡No lo haré! No te dejaré –le dijo ella–. Te hirieron por mí.**

**Él quería discutir, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado mal para tomarse la molestia.**

**Terrence trató de alejarse de la mujer, dio dos pasos y el mundo comenzó a cambiar de posición otra**

**vez.**

**La siguiente cosa que supo, es que todo se volvió negro.**

**Candy White apenas lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso. Ella se tambaleó ante el tamaño y el peso**

**de él, pero de alguna forma evitó que le cayera encima.**

**Tan suavemente como pudo lo bajó a la acera. Aún así, él se estrelló contra el pavimento con bastante**

**fuerza, haciéndola sufrir por él mientras la cabeza prácticamente hacía una abolladura en la acera.**

–**Lo siento –dijo ella, enderezándose y mirando hacia abajo. –Por favor dime que no te hice una**

**conmoción. Espero no haberlo lastimado aun más tratando de ayudarlo.**

**¿Que iba a hacer ahora?**

**El extranjero ilegal tipo motero vestido todo de negro era enorme. Ella no se atrevía a dejarle en la**

**calle desatendido. ¿Qué ocurriría si sus asaltantes regresaban? ¿O algún pillo de la calle se presentaba?**

**Ésta era Nueva Orleáns donde cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle a una persona mientras estaba consciente.**

**Inconsciente...**

**Bueno, no había forma de decir lo que le podrían hacer, dejarlo solo no era una opción.**

**Justo cuando el pánico se estaba llevando lo mejor de ella, oyó a alguien llamarla por su nombre.**

**Miró alrededor hasta que vio el estropeado Dodge Ram azul de Wayne Santana subiéndose a la cuneta.**

**A los treinta y tres, Wayne tenía una cara toscamente atractiva que lo hacía parecer más viejo. Su**

**pelo negro estaba entrelazado libremente con gris.**

**Ella suspiró de alivio al verlo allí. Bajó la ventanilla y se apoyó en el borde.**

–**Hey Candy White, ¿qué sucede?**

–**¿Wayne, me ayudarías a subir a este tipo en tu camioneta?**

**Lo miró un poco dudoso.**

–**¿Está borracho?**

–**No, esta herido.**

–**Entonces deberías llamar a una ambulancia.**

–**No puedo –lo miró suplicando– Por favor Wayne, necesito llevarlo a mi casa.**

–**¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó aun a más dudoso.**

–**Pues, bien, no. Nosotros nos hemos conocido aquí.**

–**Entonces déjalo. Lo último que necesitas es relacionarte con otro motorista. No es tu problema lo**

**que le ocurra.**

–**¡Wayne!**

–**Él podría ser un criminal, Candy White.**

–**¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?**

**Wayne había sido condenado por homicidio accidental diecisiete años atrás. Después de que cumpliera**

**su pena, se había pasado varios meses tratando de encontrar un trabajo. Sin dinero, ningún lugar**

**en donde vivir, y nadie dispuesto a contratar un ex-convicto, ya estaba al borde de cometer otro delito**

**para regresar a la cárcel cuando solicitó un puesto de trabajo en el club del padre de Candy White. En contra**

**de las protestas de su padre, Candy White lo contrató.**

**Cinco años más tarde, Wayne nunca había faltado un día al trabajo o llegado tarde. Era el mejor**

**empleado de su padre.**

–**¿Por favor, Wayne? –preguntó, dirigiéndole su mirada de perrito abandonado que nunca fallaba en**

**los hombres de su vida, para que hicieran su voluntad.**

**Wayne hizo una serie de ruidos irritados, mientras se bajaba de la camioneta para ayudarle.**

–**Un día, ese gran corazón tuyo te va a meter en problemas. ¿Sabes algo acerca de este hombre?**

–**No –Todo lo que sabía era que le había salvado la vida cuando nadie más se habría tomado la molestia.**

**Por ese motivo él no era la clase de hombre que la lastimaría.**

**Ella y Wayne forcejearon para poder parar al desconocido, pero no fue fácil.**

–**Cristo –masculló Wayne mientras se tambaleaban con él entre ellos–. Es enorme y pesa una tonelada.**

**Candy White coincidió. El hombre por lo menos media un metro noventa y ocho de puro músculo sólido**

**y sin grasa. Aun con la gruesa chaqueta de cuero de motorista escondiendo su torso superior, no había**

**duda lo bien formado y musculoso que era.**

**Ella nunca había sentido un cuerpo tan duro en su vida.**

**Después de un poco de esfuerzo, finalmente lo metieron en la camioneta.**

**Mientras se dirigían al club de su padre, Candy White sostuvo la cabeza del desconocido en su hombro y**

**le separó hacia atrás el cabello rubio ondulado que caía sobre los cincelados rasgos de su cara.**

**Tenía una apariencia salvaje, indomable que le recordaba a un antiguo guerrero. Su pelo dorado rozaba**

**los hombros en un estilo impreciso que demostraba que si bien él se preocupaba por su apariencia**

**no se obsesionaba con ella.**

**Las cejas marrón oscuro se arqueaban sobre sus ojos cerrados. Su cara era rudamente deliciosa con**

**la barba crecida de un día. Aun inconsciente, era imponente y totalmente hermoso, y su cercanía agitaba**

**una necesidad muy profunda en ella.**

**Pero lo que más le gustaba de este extraño era el cálido aroma masculino y a cuero que tenia. La**

**hacía querer acariciar con la nariz su cuello e inspirar la mezcla intoxicante hasta emborracharse con**

**ella.**

–**Entonces –dijo Wayne mientras conducía–.¿Que le pasó? ¿Tú sabes?**

–**Fue atropellado por una carroza del carnaval.**

**Aun en la tenue luz del camión, podía adivinar que Wayne la miraba como diciéndole ¿estas loca?.**

–**No hay desfile esta noche. ¿De dónde vino?**

–**No sé. Especulo que él debe haber enojado a los dioses o algo.**

–**¿Huh?**

**Le peinó con su mano el desordenado cabello rubio, jugueteó con las dos trenzas delgadas que colgaban**

**de su lado izquierdo mientras contestaba a la pregunta.**

–**Era un gran carruaje del dios Baco. Justamente pensaba que este pobre tipo debía haber ofendido**

**al Dios patrocinador del vino y del exceso para haber sido atropellado por él.**

**Wayne masculló sin aliento.**

–**Debe ser otra travesura de la fraternidad. Parece que cada año uno de ellos está robando una carroza**

**y dan un paseo alocado en ella. ¿Me pregunto dónde la estacionaran esta vez?**

–**Bueno, ellos trataron de estacionarla sobre mi amigo. Me alegro que no lo mataran.**

–**Estoy seguro que él también se alegrará, cuándo se despierte.**

**Sin duda. Candy White agachó su cabeza y escuchó su respiración lenta, profunda.**

**¿Qué es lo que tenía que lo hacía tan irresistible?**

–**Hombre –dijo Wayne después de un breve silencio–. Tu padre se va a irritar con esto. Se servirá**

**mis pelotas en la cena cuando sepa que llevé a un tipo desconocido a tu casa.**

–**Entonces, no le digas nada.**

**Wayne le lanzó una mirada significativa y de disgusto.**

–**No puedo no decírselo. Si algo te ocurriese, entonces sería mi culpa.**

**Ella suspiró irritada mientras trazaba la línea afilada de las cejas arqueadas del desconocido. ¿Por**

**qué le parecía tan familiar? Nunca lo había visto y sin embargo tenía un extraño sentido de déjà vu.**

**Como si le conociera de cierta forma.**

**Extraño. Muy, muy extraño.**

**Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a las rarezas. Su madre había escrito un libro sobre el tema, y Candy White**

**lo había redefinido.**

–**Soy una chica grande, Wayne, puedo cuidarme.**

–**Sí y yo viví doce años con un montón de grandes hombres peludos que se desayunaban a niñitas**

**como tú que pensaban que podían cuidarse solas.**

–**Bien –dijo ella–. Lo meteremos en mi cama y yo dormiré en la de mis padres. Entonces, por la mañana,**

**comprobaré como está, con mi madre o con uno de mis hermanos.**

–**¿Qué ocurre si él se despierta antes de que llegues a casa y te roba?**

–**¿Robar qué? –preguntó. –Mis ropas no le entrarán y no tengo nada de valor. No a menos que a él**

**le guste mi colección de Peter, Paul y Mary.**

**Wayne puso sus ojos en blanco.**

–**Muy bien, pero mejor me prometes que no le darás una oportunidad para lastimarte.**

–**Lo prometo.**

**Wayne la miró menos que complacido, pero permaneció técnicamente callado mientras conducía hacia**

**su loft en Canal Street. Sin embargo, maldijo entre dientes durante todo el camino. Afortunadamente**

**Candy White era capaz de ignorar a los hombres que hacían eso alrededor de ella.**

**Una vez que llegaron al loft, que estaba ubicado sobre el bar de su padre, les tomó sus buenos quince**

**minutos poder sacar al desconocido de la camioneta y entrarlo en la casa.**

**Candy White guió a Wayne a través del loft hacia el área donde ella había tendido una cortina de tela de**

**algodón rosada a lo largo de un alambre, para separar el área del dormitorio del resto del gran cuarto.**

**Cuidadosamente, colocaron a su invitado desconocido en la cama.**

–**Bueno, vamos –dijo Wayne, tomándola del brazo.**

**Candy White amablemente se soltó.**

–**No lo podemos dejar así.**

–**¿Por qué no?**

–**Está cubierto de sangre.**

**La cara de Wayne exteriorizó su exasperación. Era una expresión que todos tenían con ella tarde o**

**temprano, la mayoría de las veces temprano.**

–**Ve a sentarte en el sofá mientras lo desvisto.**

–**Candy White...**

–**Wayne, tengo veintinueve años, soy una artista divorciada que tomó clases de dibujo de desnudos**

**en la universidad, y me crié con dos hermanos mayores. Sé la apariencia que tiene un hombre desnudo.**

**¿Ok?**

**Gruñendo quedamente, salió de su habitación y fue a sentarse en el sofá.**

**Candy White inspiró profundamente mientras se volvía hacia su héroe vestido totalmente de negro. Parecía**

**inmenso en su cama.**

**También era un completo desastre.**

**Tentativamente, y también para no lastimarlo, corrió la cremallera de la chaqueta de motorista, que**

**era la mejor hecha que alguna vez hubiera visto. Alguien había pintado por todos lados, en dorado y rojo**

**un trabajo de símbolos celtas. Era simplemente hermoso. Un verdadero estudio en el arte antiguo, y**

**ella lo sabía. Toda su vida, había dibujado cosas celtas. Se había entrenado en su arte y cultura.**

**Tan pronto como abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta, hizo una pausa mientras veía que el no llevaba**

**puesto nada debajo. Nada excepto una lujuriosa y tostada piel, que le hizo agua la boca y que su cuerpo**

**comenzara a latir instantáneamente. Nunca en su vida había contemplado a un hombre con un cuerpo**

**tan duro y tan adecuadamente formado. Cada músculo estaba definido, y aún relajado, su fuerza era**

**evidente.**

**¡El hombre era un dios!**

**Deseó dibujar esas proporciones perfectas e inmortalizarlo. Un cuerpo como este definitivamente necesitaba**

**ser preservado. Le quitó de encima la chaqueta y cuidadosamente la colocó sobre la cama.**

**Encendiendo la lámpara que estaba sobre la bufanda que cubría la mesa de luz, le echó una buena**

**mirada y casi se cae por lo que vio.**

**¡Ca-ram-ba!9**

**Él era aun más maravilloso que la gente que la había atacado. Su cabello rubio se ondulaba alrededor**

**de la nuca, y dos trenzas largas, delgadas caían hasta su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados,**

**pero sus pestañas oscuras eran pescadoramente largas. Su cara estaba perfectamente esculpida con altas**

**y arqueadas cejas y tenía una apariencia muy digna aunque indomable.**

**Otra vez, tuvo ese sentido extraño de déjà vu mientras en su mente brillaba una imagen de él despertándose**

**y sosteniéndose sobre ella. De él sonriéndole mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro y fuera**

**de su cuerpo.**

**Candy White se lamió los labios ante el pensamiento mientras palpitaba con una necesidad dolorosa.**

**Hacía mucho tiempo desde que se sintiera atraída por un desconocido. Pero algo acerca de este hombre**

**realmente la hacía ansiar saborearlo.**

**«Chica, has estado demasiado tiempo sin un hombre».**

**Por desgracia, era verdad que había pasado demasiado tiempo.**

**Candy White frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba más y le echaba una mirada más detenida al colgante**

**que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Grueso y de oro, eran cabezas de dragones célticas enfrentadas.**

**Era tan extraño que ella hubiera esbozado ese mismísimo diseño años atrás en la escuela de bellas**

**artes, e incluso había hecho un intento para hacerse un colgante así pero la pieza había terminado en un**

**completo desastre. Se necesitaba mucho talento en el trabajo con metales para lograr hacer algo tan intrincado.**

**9 En español en el original. **

**Aún más impresionante era el tatuaje tribal que le cubría el lado izquierdo de su torso, incluyendo el**

**brazo. Era un glorioso laberinto de trabajo de arte céltico que le recordaba el "Libro de Celtas". Y a menos**

**que ella hubiera perdido la memoria, estaba diseñado en tributo a la diosa celta de la guerra, Morrigan.**

**Sin pensar pasó su mano sobre el tatuaje, trazando el intrincado diseño. Su brazo derecho tenía una**

**banda de casi ocho centímetros de scrollwork10 alrededor de su bíceps.**

**Increíble. Quienquiera que había dibujado esos tatuajes ciertamente conocía la historia celta.**

**Y mientras su dedo rozaba el pezón, ella se estremeció ante la apreciación del diseño.**

**La mujer que había en ella se mordía ante ese primer plano mientras lanzaba su mirada sobre las**

**costillas y ese abdomen tan apretado y tan bien formado que debería ser parte de un show de físico culturismo.**

**Oh! Sí, éste era un hombre digno de mirar.**

**Si bien había mucha sangre en sus pantalones, no parecía haber alguna herida que la causara. Pensando**

**en eso, ni siquiera había muchas magulladuras. Ni aún donde el camión de Baco se estrellara contra**

**él.**

**Era muy extraño.**

**Con su garganta seca, Candy White alcanzó el cierre.**

**Una parte de ella no podía esperar a ver que había debajo de esos pantalones negros. ¿Bóxers o**

**slips?**

**Si él hasta ahora había sido todo un semental, solo podía mejorarse...**

**«¡Candy White!»**

**«Es solo la apreciación de una artista por un cuerpo», se dijo así misma.**

**«Sí, claro».**

**Ignorando ese pensamiento, le abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y descubrió que no llevaba nada**

**debajo de ellos.**

**¡Comando!**

**Su cara llameó ante la vista de su masculinidad extremadamente dotada anidada entre esos rizos trigueños.**

**«Oh vamos, Candy White, no es la primera vez que has visto a un tipo desnudo. ¡Caray! Seis años en la**

**escuela de bellas artes, has visto hombres desnudos en abundancia. Y tuviste muchas citas con ellos, sin**

**mencionar que Jerry el ex-ogro no era exactamente pequeño».**

**«Sí, pero ninguno de ellos se veía tan bien».**

**Mordiéndose los labios, le quitó las pesadas botas Harley negras, luego deslizó los pantalones por las**

**piernas largas y musculosas. Siseó ante el contacto de sus manos con su piel, que tenía una capa de vello**

**rubio.**

**Oh, sí, él era definitivamente ardiente y elegante.**

**Mientras doblaba los pantalones, hizo una pausa y pasó su mano sobre la tela. Estaban hechos del**

**material más suave que alguna vez hubiera tocado. Casi como gamuza, sólo que diferente. Era una textura**

**extraña. Eso no podía ser realmente cuero. Eran tan delgada y...**

**Sus pensamientos se detuvieron mientras lo observaba en su cama.**

**«Oh sí, cariño. Esta era la fantasía de todas las mujeres. Un maravilloso tipo desnudo a tu merced».**

**Él yacía sobre la colcha rosada con un brazo bronceado atravesando su estómago y sus piernas ligeramente**

**separadas, como si la estuviera esperando a que se reuniera con él y deslizara sus manos arriba**

**y abajo por ese cuerpo duro y sin grasa.**

**Era algo delicioso para clavarle la vista.**

**Inspiró entre dientes, mientras deseaba treparse a ese cuerpo tan firme, tan magnifico y extenderse**

**sobre él como una manta. Para sentir sus manos grandes, firmes en su piel mientras ella lo tomaba en**

**su cuerpo y le hacía el amor salvajemente por el resto de la noche.**

**«¡Umm-hmmm!»**

**Sus labios ardieron por saborear esa piel maravillosamente dorada. Y él era toda piel dorada. No había**

**ninguna marca de bronceado en él.**

**«¡Mi Dios!»**

**Candy White sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Dios, estaba actuando como una loca sobre él. Y aun...**

**Había algo muy especial acerca de este hombre. Algo que la llamaba como la canción de una sirena.**

–**¿Candy White?**

**Se sobresaltó ante la llamada impaciente de Wayne. Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.**

–**Un momento –dijo.**

**Sólo quería mirarlo una vez más. Una mujer necesitaba echar el ojo de vez en cuando, y cada cuánto**

**una mujer tenía la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos a un dios inconsciente tan bien parecido.**

**Resistiendo el deseo a acariciar a su huésped, lo cubrió con una manta, recogió la chaqueta de la**

**cama, y luego salió del cuarto.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, estudiaba los pantalones ensangrentados. ¿De dónde había salido**

**tanta sangre?**

**Antes que pudiera investigar los pantalones, Wayne los jaló de sus manos y agarró la cartera del bolsillo**

**de atrás.**

–**¿Qué estas haciendo?–le preguntó.**

–**Revisándolo. Quiero saber quién es este tipo.–Wayne abrió la cartera y frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Veamos, setecientos treinta y tres dólares en efectivo y ninguna identificación. Ni licencia de conductor**

**o tarjeta de crédito o débito. –Wayne sacó una daga enorme del otro bolsillo y dio un golpecito**

**para abrirla y extenderla en un círculo de tres aspas de aspecto letal. Wayne maldijo aún más fuerte. –**

**Mierda, Candy White, creo que distes con un vendedor de drogas.**

–**Él no es un vendedor de drogas.**

–**¿No me digas, y cómo lo sabes?**

**Porque los vendedores de drogas no rescatan a las mujeres de manos de los violadores. Pero ella no**

**se atrevió a decirle eso a Wayne. Sólo lograría que la sermoneara y le causaría indigestión.**

–**Yo lo sé, ahora vuelve a guardar eso.**

–**¿Entonces? –Camulus le preguntó a Dionisio mientras entraba en el cuarto del hotel.**

**Styxx levantó la mirada de su revista ante el sonido de la voz. El dios celta, Camulus, había estado**

**sentado en el sofá frente a él en la suite del hotel mientras esperaban las noticias.**

**Vestido con jean de cuero negro y un suéter gris, la anciana deidad había estado cambiando canales**

**incesantemente desde que Dionisio saliese, haciendo que Styxx desease arrebatar el control remoto de**

**su mano y ponerlo de un golpe en la mesa de café de hierro y vidrio.**

**Pero solo un tonto le arrebataría el control remoto a un dios. Styxx podría tener deseo de morir, pero**

**no tenía deseos de ser torturado rudamente antes de morir.**

**Entonces Styxx rechinó los dientes e hizo lo que pudo para ignorar a Camulus y esperar el regreso**

**de Dionisio.**

**Camulus llevaba el pelo negro largo en una cola de caballo. Había algo diabólico y malvado en él, pero**

**bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era el dios de la guerra, era comprensible.**

**Dionisio hizo una pausa en la puerta. Se encogió de hombros con su abrigo largo de cachemira, y**

**luego jaló sus guantes de cuero color café de las manos.**

**Con un metro ochenta y cinco, el dios del vino y el exceso sería una presencia intimidatoria para la**

**mayoría de la gente. Pero bueno, Styxx era sólo cinco centímetros más bajo, y siendo el hijo de un rey y**

**un hombre que anhelaba la muerte, lo encontraba muy poco intimidador. ¿Qué iba a hacer Dionisio?**

**¿Enviarlo a su aislamiento infernal?**

**Él había estado allí, lo había hecho, y tenía la remera de Ozzy para probarlo.**

**Dionisio vestía una chaqueta de tweed, con el cuello vuelto de color azul marino, y pantalones sueltos**

**plisados color café. Su corto pelo marrón oscuro estaba perfectamente cubierto de rayas rubias y tenía**

**una inmaculada barba chivo. Lucía como un magnate millonario exitoso, de hecho, dirigía la principal**

**corporación internacional donde los dioses obtenían sus alegrías incapacitando a sus competidores y**

**asumiendo el control de sus negocios.**

**Forzado a retirarse siglos atrás en contra de su voluntad, Dionisio pasaba su tiempo entre el Olimpo**

**y el mundo mortal, al cual odiaba casi tanto como lo odiaba Styxx.**

–**Responde mi pregunta Baco –dijo Camulus. –No soy uno de tus cobardes griegos al que puedas tener**

**esperando una respuesta.**

**La furia flameó en los ojos de Dionisio.**

–**Mejor usas un tono más cortes conmigo, Cam. No soy ninguno de tus blandos celtas para temblar**

**despavorido por tu furia. Quieres pelear, chico, adelante.**

**Camulus se puso de pie.**

–**Whoa, esperen un momento –Styxx trató de calmarlos. –Ahórrense la pelea para cuando ustedes**

**dos se encarguen del mundo, ¿Ok?**

**Ambos lo miraron como si estuviera demente por interponerse entre ellos.**

**Sin duda, él lo estaba. Pero si se mataban entre ellos, entonces él nunca moriría.**

**Cam miró a Dionisio.**

–**Tu mascota tiene razón –dijo–. Pero cuando recupere mi dignidad Divina, nosotros vamos a hablar.**

**El brillo en los ojos de Dionisio decía que él lo estaría esperando.**

**Styxx aspiró profundamente.**

–**¿Entonces, la mujer está con Terrence? –le preguntó a Dionisio.**

**Dionisio sonrió fríamente.**

–**Funcionó como un reloj –Miró a Camulus–.¿Estás seguro que esto lo inmovilizará?**

–**Nunca dije que lo inmovilizaría. Dije que lo neutralizaría.**

–**¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Styxx.**

–**La diferencia está en que él se convertirá en una distracción más grande y preocupante para Acheron.**

**Sólo es otra forma de debilitar al Atlante al final.**

**A Styxx le gustó como sonaba eso.**

**Ahora ellos solo tendrían que asegurarse que el Dark Hunter y la mujer permanecieran juntos. Al**

**menos hasta Mardi Gras, cuando el umbral entre este mundo y Kolasis12 fuese lo suficientemente delga-**

**da para traspasarla y así poder soltar del cautiverio al Destructor de Atlanta.**

**Habían pasado seiscientos años desde la última vez que esto había ocurrido y pasarían ochocientos**

**años más para que ocurriese otra vez.**

**Styxx se encogió de miedo al pensar en vivir otros ochocientos años más. Otras ocho centurias de interminable**

**monotonía y dolor. De ver a sus guardianes ir y venir, haciéndose viejos y morir, mientras vivían**

**sus vidas mortales rodeados de familia y amigos.**

**No sabían lo afortunados que eran.**

**Como un humano, una vez le había temido a la muerte. Pero eso había sido hacía eones. Ahora la**

**única cosa que Styxx temía era nunca poder escapar del horror de su existencia. Que continuaría viviendo,**

**siglo tras siglo, hasta que el universo explotara.**

**Él quería salir, y hasta hacia treinta años no había tenido una esperanza de eso.**

**Ahora sí la tenía.**

**Dionisio y Camulus querían reclamar su divinidad y para ello necesitaban al Destructor y la sangre de**

**Acheron para engañarlo. Era una lástima que Styxx no tuviera sangre Atlanta si no, gustosamente se**

**hubiera ofrecido a sí mismo como sacrificio.**

**Así era, solo Acheron tenía la llave para liberar al Destructor. Styxx era la única criatura viva que les**

**podía entregar a Acheron.**

**Solo algunos días más y todo estaría bien. Los viejos poderes regresarían para dominar la tierra y**

**él...**

**Él finalmente sería libre.**

**Styxx suspiró con dulce expectación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener a los Cazadores Oscuros**

**en sus propios cuellos y distraerlos mientras evitaba que los dioses se mataran entre ellos.**

**Si Terrence o Acheron se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo detendrían. Solo ellos tenían el**

**poder de hacerlo.**

**Era él contra ellos y esta vez, esta vez, él terminaría lo que había empezado hacia once mil años.**

**Cuando lo lograra, los Cazadores Oscuros estarían sin líder.**

**Él sería libre y la tierra como todos la conocían sería un lugar enteramente nuevo.**

**Styxx sonrió.**

**Solo unos días más...**

**######**

**Terrence se despertó sintiendo su brazo en llamas.**

**Siseando, sacó la mano de un tirón, fuera de la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales a través de la**

**ventana, la cual estaba al otro lado de la cama extremadamente rosa. Se empujó a sí mismo contra el**

**cabezal blanco de mimbre para evitar así un mayor contacto de los rayos mortíferos con su cuerpo.**

**Sopló aire fresco a través de su mano, pero todavía le ardía y dolía.**

**¿En dónde diablos estaba?**

**Por primera vez en siglos, sintió una ola de incertidumbre recorrerlo.**

**Terrence nunca estaba fuera de su elemento. Nunca fuera de control. Su vida entera había sido balance**

**y moderación extremos.**

**Nunca en su existencia de Dark Hunter se había encontrado inseguro o confundido.**

**Pero ahora mismo, no tenía idea dónde estaba, la hora del día, o quiénes eran las mujeres que escuchaba al otro lado de las cortinas rosadas.**

**Entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz solar que perforaba dolorosamente sus ojos, miró alrededor**

**de la excéntrica habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado entre dos ventanas abiertas. Su**

**corazón martillaba. No había ninguna forma segura de poder salir de la cama. La única dirección en que**

**podía salir era a la izquierda y hacia una esquina en la que había una endeble mesita de luz rosada.**

**Demonios.**

**A pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza, empezó a recordar lo hechos de la noche anterior con abrumadora**

**claridad. La pelea.**

**La mujer...**

**Aquella cosa grande, no importa qué, estrellándose contra él.**

**Si bien el cuerpo le dolía y estaba lastimado, sus poderes de Dark Hunter le habían permitido cicatrizar**

**mientras dormía. En unas horas desaparecería hasta la menor dolencia.**

**Hasta entonces, necesitaba salir de esa trampa mortal de luz solar. Cerrando los ojos, Terrence convocó**

**una nube oscura que cubriera el sol así la brillante luz del día no haría estragos a su vista.**

**Si él quisiera, podía convocar suficientes nubes para convertir el cielo del día en uno tan oscuro como**

**el de la noche. Pero no le serviría de nada. La luz del día aun era la luz del día.**

**Su exclusivo poder de Dark Hunter le permitía controlar los elementos, el clima y poder cicatrizar rápido,**

**pero no tenía control sobre el dominio de Apolo. Claro u oscuro el día todavía pertenecía a Apolo, y**

**si bien Apolo estaba técnicamente jubilado, el dios griego nunca toleraría que un Dark Hunter caminara**

**en su territorio.**

**Si Apolo le divisaba afuera o cerca de una ventana durante la luz del día, Terrence no sería nada más**

**que una tira de tocino en la acera.**

**Ser un celta extracrispy no le atraía en lo más mínimo.**

**Con su ojo aun ardiendo, Terrence empezó a dejar la cama, y se detuvo. No había nada entre él y las**

**sábanas con aroma a pacholí y trementina.**

**¿Qué sucedió con mis ropas? Estaba realmente seguro de no haberse desnudado anoche.**

**¿Había ellos...?**

**Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria. No, no era posible. Si él hubiera estado despierto**

**el tiempo suficiente para tener sexo con ella, habría estado lo suficientemente despierto para dejar el**

**lugar mucho antes de la salida del sol.**

–**¿Dónde está?**

**Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz tan poco familiar al otro lado de la tela anudada teñida de rosado,**

**la cual estaba colgada para formar una pared alrededor de la cama.**

**Dos segundos más tarde, la tela se deslizó para revelar a una atractiva mujer que parecía estar a finales**

**de los treinta. El pelo largo y negro estaba peinado en una trenza gruesa y vestía una falda larga**

**de color negro y una túnica.**

**Era notablemente parecida a la mujer que encontrara anoche. Y a primera vista, podía ser fácil confundirla**

**con su contraparte menor.**

–**Oye, Candy White, tu amigo está despierto. ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

–**No lo sé, Starla. No pregunté.**

**Oh, esto se ponía cada vez extraño y más extraño.**

**Inmutable por su presencia, la mujer entró al cuarto y se paró del lado de la cama donde estaba la**

**mesa de luz.**

–**Te pareces a un Steve –dijo mientras se inclinaba y levantaba la tela que cubría la mesita de luz y**

**buscaba en una pila de revistas que estaban escondidas bajo esta–.¿Tienes hambre, Steve? –Antes de**

**que él pudiera contestar, alzó la voz–. No esta aquí.**

–**Está bajo las viejas copias de los artículos sobre arte.**

–**No esta aquí.**

**Candy White entró en el cuarto. Caminando con la gracia de una princesa de las hadas, vestía un vestido**

**púrpura con mangas largas tan brillante que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el fuerte tono. Como ella**

**cruzó frente a la ventana, se percató que el material era bastante delgado y transparente, brindándole a**

**él una vista agradable de sus exuberantes y amplias curvas y el hecho que ella no llevaba nada debajo**

**de ese vestido.**

**Nada excepto su piel bronceada.**

**Su garganta quedó seca.**

**Ella se estaba limpiando la pintura de las manos con una toalla mientras se movía hacia la mesita de**

**luz sin echarle aún una mirada.**

–**Está justo aquí –dijo, tirando de una revista y dándosela a la mujer mayor. Finalmente, Candy White**

**miró hacia la cama y encontró su mirada–.¿Tienes hambre?**

–**¿Dónde están mis ropas?**

**Ella lanzó una vergonzosa mirada a Starla.**

–**¿Le preguntaste el nombre?**

–**Es Steve.**

–**No es Steve.**

**Candy White no le prestó atención mientras rodeaba a Starla para quedar frente a él. Ambas mujeres lo**

**miraron ahí, acostado en la cama, como si fuera una curiosidad inanimada.**

**Terrence subió la sábana rosa más arriba sobre su cintura. Luego, repentinamente cohibido, movió su**

**pierna desnuda bajo la cubierta y dobló la rodilla a fin de que la parte central de su cuerpo no fuera tan**

**obvia debajo del delgado algodón.**

**Las dos mujeres mantenían los ojos clavados en él.**

–**¿Ves lo que te decía? –preguntó Candy White–. ¿No tiene el aura más increíble que alguna vez hayas**

**visto?**

–**Definitivamente tiene un alma antigua. Con sangre Druida. Estoy segura de eso.**

–**¿Lo crees? –Candy White preguntó.**

–**Oh, sí. Necesitamos hablarle y que nos deje hacerle una regresión a la vida pasada y ver con que**

**nos encontramos.**

**«Ok, ambas estaban locas».**

–**Mujeres –dijo abruptamente–. Necesito mis ropas, y las necesito ahora.**

–**Mira –dijo Candy White–. Mira la forma en que cambia su aura. Está absolutamente viva.**

–**Sabes, nunca vi algo así. Es realmente inusual. –Luego Starla salió del cuarto hojeando la revista.**

**Candy White aun se limpiaba la pintura de las manos.**

–**¿Hambre?**

**¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un tema a otro y luego regresar otra vez?**

–**No –dijo él, tratando de mantenerla en el tema principal–. Quiero mis ropas.**

**Ella realmente se acobardó.**

–**¿Que sucedió con las etiquetas de tus pantalones?**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta.**

**Él estaba refrenando su irritación y su temperamento, pero algo alrededor de esta mujer lo hacia**

**muy difícil.**

–**¿Perdón?**

–**Bueno, tú sabes, estaban cubiertos de sangre...**

**Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su estomago.**

–**¿Y?**

–**Los iba a limpiar, y...**

–**¿Oh mierda, los lavaste?**

–**No fue el lavado el que los estropeó tanto como el secado.**

–**¿Secaste mis pantalones de cuero?**

–**Bueno, no sabía que eran de cuero –dijo suavemente–. Se sentían realmente suaves y extraños que**

**pensé que era cuerina o algo por el estilo. Lavo mi vestido de cuerina todo el tiempo sin que se desintegre**

**y se encoja como les paso a tus pantalones.**

**Terrence se frotó la frente con la mano. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo diablos haría para salir de su departamento**

**en la mitad del día y sin ropa?**

–**Sabes –continuó ella–, realmente no deberías haber recortado las etiquetas de tus ropas.**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se sintiera realmente exasperado, pero comenzaba a sentirse**

**así ahora.**

–**Esos eran pantalones de cuero hechos a mano. Nunca tienen etiquetas.**

–**Oh –dijo ella, mirándolo aún más avergonzada– Te habría comprado algo de ropa, pero como no**

**tenían etiqueta no sabía que talla comprar.**

–**Genial. Vivo para quedarme desnudo clavado en un lugar extraño.**

**Ella comenzó a sonreírle, y luego apretó los labios como si estuviera pensando sobre eso.**

–**Tengo algunos pantalones de gimnasia rosados que no te quedarían, y aun si te entraran, estoy segura**

**que no querrías usarlos de cualquier manera, ¿no?**

–**No. ¿También lavaste mi billetera?**

–**Oh, no. La saqué de tus pantalones.**

–**Bien. ¿Dónde esta?**

**Ella se quedó callada otra vez y un sentimiento de condenado temor lo consumió.**

–**¿Voy a querer saberlo? –preguntó él.**

–**Bueno... –ya comenzaba a odiar esa palabra desde que parecía augurar alguna condena para él y**

**sus pertenencias–. La coloqué sobre la lavadora en la lavandería con tus llaves, y me di cuenta que no**

**tenía cambio para la lavadora, por lo que fui hasta la maquina expendedora de cambio. Solo me ausenté**

**un segundo, pero cuando regresé tu billetera ya no estaba. –Terrence hizo una mueca–.¿Y mis llaves?**

–**Bueno, ¿sabes que cuando lavas algo se desestabiliza la máquina? Tus llaves terminaron sacudiéndose**

**de allá arriba y se cayeron en un pequeño desagüe.**

–**¿No las recuperaste?**

–**Traté pero no pude alcanzarlas. Tres personas también trataron pero después se fueron.**

**Terrence se sentó con atónita incredulidad. Peor, no podía enfurecerse con ella ya que sólo había estado**

**tratando de ayudarle. Pero realmente, realmente quería enojarse.**

–**No tengo dinero, ni pantalones, ni llaves. ¿Todavía tengo mi campera?**

–**Sí, está segura. Y salvé tu pastillero Pez de Snoopy de la máquina de lavar también. Y tus botas y**

**cuchillo están justo aquí –dijo, levantándolos del piso cerca de la cama.**

**Terrence asintió, sintiendo un extraño alivio por saber que ella no había destruido todo lo que tenia la**

**noche anterior. Gracias a los dioses que su moto la había dejado en la cervecería. Se estremeció de**

**pensar lo que ella le podría haber hecho.**

–**¿Hay un teléfono que puedo usar?**

–**En la cocina.**

–**¿Podrías traérmelo, por favor?**

–**No es inalámbrico. Siempre pierdo esas cosas o las dejo caer en algún sitio y las rompo. El último**

**que tuve terminó en el inodoro.**

**Terrence miró dificultosamente a la mujer y a la débil luz solar en el cuarto. Se preguntó cuál de ellos**

**era más letal para él.**

–**¿Te molestaría bajar las persianas? –le preguntó.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

–**¿La luz del sol te molesta?**

–**Soy alérgico al sol –dijo, cayendo en la mentira que los Cazadores Oscuros usaban en situaciones**

**similares.**

**Aunque dudaba que alguna vez un Dark Hunter se hubiera encontrado en una situación parecida a**

**esta.**

–**¿En serio? Nunca he sabido de alguien que fuera alérgico a la luz del sol.**

–**Bueno, yo lo soy.**

–**Entonces ¿eres como un vampiro?**

**La palabra "como" estaba muy cerca de la realidad.**

–**No, exactamente.**

**Ella se movió hacia la ventana, pero cuándo bajó la persiana, se cayó.**

**La luz del sol se derramó a través de la cama.**

**Con una maldición Terrence se disparó contra la esquina, escapándose por poco de los pálidos rayos de**

**sol.**

–**Candy White, yo... –la voz de Starla se quebró mientras entraba en el cuarto y su vista quedaba atrapada**

**por el hombre desnudo parado en la esquina. Lo miró en una forma extraña, abstraída, como si él**

**fuera un mueble muy interesante.**

**Terrence y la modestia eran desconocidos, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba lo hacía sentir malditamente**

**incómodo.**

**A pesar de la luz del sol. Terrence agarró la manta rosa de la cama y la sujetó firmemente en su cintura.**

–**Sabes, Candy White, necesitas encontrar a un hombre como éste para casarte. Alguien tan bien dotado**

**que aun después de tres o cuatro niños, todavía sería una roca.**

**Terrence boqueó. Candy White se rió.**

–**Starla, lo estas abochornando.**

–**Oh, créeme, no es nada sobre qué avergonzarse. Deberías estar orgulloso. Apúntatelo. Confía en**

**mí, joven, a las mujeres de tu edad les gustaría tener algo de eso.**

**Terrence cerró de golpe su mandíbula boquiabierta. Éstas eran las mujeres más extrañas que alguna**

**vez hubiera tenido la desgracia de tener cerca.**

**«Dioses, sáquenme de aquí».**

**Starla miró a Candy White en la ventana.**

–**¿Qué estas haciendo?**

–**Él es alérgico al sol.**

–**Está muy nublado afuera, esta casi oscuro.**

–**Lo sé, pero él dice que no puede estar en la luz.**

–**¿Realmente? ¿Así que trajiste a casa a un vampiro? Genial.**

–**No soy un vampiro, –repitió.**

–"**No exactamente" dijo él antes –dijo Candace .¿Qué es "no exactamente" un vampiro?**

–**Un Hombre Lobo –dijo Starla. –Con su aura, eso tiene sentido. Wow, Candy, encontraste un hombre**

**lobo.**

–**No soy un hombre lobo.**

**Starla lo miró realmente decepcionada por la noticia.**

–**Que pena. Tu sabes, cuando vives en Nueva Orleáns, uno espera conocer a un no muerto o un**

**condenado de vez en cuando. –Ella miró a Candace–.¿Crees que deberíamos mudarnos? Tal vez si viviéramos**

**sobre Ann Rice podríamos atrapar a un vampiro o un hombre lobo.**

**Candy White colocó la cortina.**

–**Estaría feliz con ver a un zombi.**

–**Oh, sí –asintió la mujer mayor. –Tú sabes, tu papi dijo que vio a uno en el bayou justo antes de**

**que nos casáramos.**

–**Eso debió de ser el peyote, mami.**

–**Oh, buen punto.**

**La mandíbula de Terrence se aflojó otra vez mientras miraba de una a la otra. ¿Madre e hija? Ciertamente**

**no actuaban de ese modo, y Starla no se veía mucho mayor que Candy White, pero no se podían**

**negar las similitudes de sus características. O la rareza de ambas.**

**Oh sí, la locura corría profundamente en las raíces de este árbol genealógico.**

**Candy White bajó la persiana de la otra ventana.**

**Envolviendo la manta alrededor de él, Terrence cuidadosamente dio un paso a través del cuarto y se alivió**

**al encontrar un desván más bien desnudo, abierto al otro lado de las cortinas.**

**Había otra fila de ventanas a su izquierda donde Candy White había sectorizado una parte como un pequeño**

**estudio de dibujo. Pero el resto del loft estaba dichosamente oscuro y falto de luz solar. Conservando**

**la manta envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, caminó hacia el teléfono que estaba en la cocina.**

–**Bueno, Candy White, ahora que él esta despierto y estoy de acuerdo que no es amenazador...**

**Terrence arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. ¡Nunca había habido un tiempo en su vida que él no hubiera**

**sido amenazador! Él era un Dark Hunter. Ese término solo inspiraba terror en las cosas que le daba**

**a la maldad un mal nombre.**

–**...voy a bajar al club y pagar algunas cuentas, hacer algunos pedidos, y hacer el verdadero trabajo.**

–**De acuerdo, Starla, te veré más tarde.**

**Él tenía que salir de este lugar. Estas mujeres no sólo carecían de sentido común, sino que además**

**eran demasiado extrañas para decirlo.**

**Starla besó la mejilla de Candy White y salió.**

**Después de varios minutos de buscar, Terrence encontró el cable del teléfono en la pared y lo siguió**

**hasta un teléfono de dial pasado de moda, el cual estaba escondido en un cajón de la cocina que también**

**contenía un gran surtido de pinceles secos y de tubos de acrílicos.**

**Sacó el teléfono, pintado con fuertes colores fluorescentes, fuera del cajón y lo colocó en el mostrador al lado de un recipiente rosa con forma de cerdo que tenía pequeños pasteles de arroz sabor a canela.**

**Descolgando el teléfono, marcó el número de Nick Gautier, quien una vez había sido el Escudero, o el ayudante humano de Kyrian de Tracia. Desde que Kyrian se había casado, hacia unos meses, con Amanda Devereaux, había dejado atrás su estado oficial de Dark Hunter, y Nick se había convertido en Escudero extraoficial, de medio tiempo de Terrence. No era que Terrence quisiera un Escudero. **

**Los humanos tenían una horrible forma de morir a su alrededor, y Nick era un bocazas lo que garantizaba que un día lo asesinaría.**

**Aunque, había veces que era necesario tener a un Escudero a mano. Ahora era definitivamente una de esas veces.**

**El teléfono sonó hasta que apareció el mensaje que el cliente del celular no estaba disponible.**

**Maldición. Eso significaba tener que hacer la única llamada que solo haría a menos que lo estuvieran**

**por matar otra vez. Si los otros Cazadores Oscuros alguna vez se enterasen de esto, jamás dejaría de**

**oírlo. Los escuderos o squire hacían un juramento de secretismo. Tenían prohibido revelar cualquier cosa**

**que fuera embarazosa acerca de un Dark Hunter o cualquier cosa que los pusiera en peligro.**

**Desgraciadamente, otro que no fuera escudero humano no hacía esta clase de juramento. Oh, sí,**

**Nick Gautier era hombre muerto cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él.**

**Preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría, llamó a Kyrian de Tracia que contestó a la primera**

**llamada.**

–**¿Terrence? –dijo Kyrian tan pronto reconoció su voz–. Es mediodía, ¿qué está mal?**

**Terrence deslizó una mirada sobre Candy White, quien cantaba "Sopla el Dragón Mágico" mientras lo pasaba**

**para entrar en la cocina.**

–**Yo... uh... necesito un favor.**

–**Cualquier cosa**

–**Necesito que vayas a mi casa y obtengas mis llaves de repuesto, otro teléfono celular y algo de dinero.**

–**De acuerdo. ¿Tuviste que abandonar tu moto?**

–**Sí, está en el estacionamiento de la cervecería por lo que necesito que la recojas y me la traigas para**

**esta noche.**

–**¿De acuerdo, a dónde la llevo?**

–**Espera. –Terrence separó el teléfono de su oreja–.¿Candy White?**

**Ella giró para mirarle.**

–**¿Dónde diablos estoy?. –Aun con el teléfono en su hombro, oyó la risa burlona de Kyrian.**

–**¿Conoces el club Runningwolf en Canal Street? –él asintió.**

–**Estamos directamente sobre él.**

–**Gracias. –Pasó la información a Kyrian.**

–**Terrence, te lo juro, tus hormonas te van a matar algún día.**

**Él no se molestó en corregir a Kyrian. Se conocían por más de mil años y Terrence nunca antes había**

**sido pillado así. Kyrian nunca creería la verdad de cómo llegó a estar dentro de este desván. Diablos, él**

**apenas podía creerlo.**

–**También necesito que me traigas algo de ropa. –El silencio en su oído era ensordecedor. Oh, sí,**

**Nick sería hombre muerto cuándo Terrence le pusiera las manos encima.**

–**¿Qué? –preguntó Kyrian con vacilación.**

–**Perdí mis ropas.**

**Kyrian se rió. Muy fuerte.**

–**Cállate, Kyrian, esto no es divertido. **

–**Oye, en donde estoy parado es tan gracioso como el infierno.**

**Oh, sí, pues bien, en donde Terrence estaba parado, con una manta rosada envuelta alrededor de sus**

**caderas, no lo era.**

–**De acuerdo –dijo Kyrian, serenándose–. Estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos.**

–**¿Nosotros?**

–**Julian y yo.**

**Terrence se encogió otra vez. Un Dark Hunter y un Oráculo. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ellos nunca le**

**dejarían pasar esto y para el anochecer uno de ellos se aseguraría de enviarlo al sitio Web de Cazadores**

** para que todos se pudieran reír.**

–**Bien –dijo Terrence, aplastando su ira–. Te veo dentro de poco.**

–**Sabes –dijo Candy White cuando colgó. –Yo podría salir a comprarte algunas ropas. Te las debo.**

**Terrence miró alrededor del desván. Parecía como si una botella de Pepto-Bismol hubiera explotado, o**

**que el "Gato en el Sombrero"15 hubiera venido de visita. Había rosa por todos lados. Pero lo que más le**

**golpeó fue la condición gastada de su mobiliario y sus decoraciones fragmentadas. Definitivamente una**

**artista muerta de hambre, la última cosa que esta mujer podía afrontar era un par de pantalones de dos**

**mil dólares, y la tierra podía quedarse inmóvil y hacerse pedazos antes que Terrence se pusiese vaqueros.**

–**Está bien –le dijo–. Mis amigos se encargarán de eso.**

**Le trajo un plato de muffins y algo que parecía ser pasto.**

–**¿Qué es esto?**

–**El desayuno... o el almuerzo. –Cuando él no lo tomó, agregó–. Necesitas comer. Es bueno para ti.**

**Es un muffin de salvado con arándano rojo, semilla de lino y brotes de alfalfa.**

**No había ninguna cosa en ese plato que pareciese comida. Especialmente para un hombre que había**

**nacido y crecido para ser un jefe celta.**

**De acuerdo, Terrence, puedes hacer frente a esto.**

–**¿Tienes algo de café?**

–**¡Ew! No, esa cosa te mataría. Sin embargo, tengo té de hierbas.**

–**¿Té de hierbas? Eso es una mezcla de paja y hojas, no una bebida.**

–**Ooooh, el Señor Exigente se despertó del lado incorrecto de la cama.**

**Ningún humano había sido tan frívolo con él. Aun Nick tenía mejor criterio. Sintiéndose completamente**

**fuera de su elemento, Terrence se rindió.**

–**Bien. ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de baño? –después de decir eso le vino un pensamiento. Por favor dime**

**que tienes uno en el interior de este desván y no afuera, en el estacionamiento.**

**Ella apuntó hacia una esquina oscura.**

–**Allí mismo. –Era otra área del loft sectorizada por una cortina. ¿Qué tan maravilloso era eso?**

**Y él equivocadamente había pensado que la Edad Media había terminado. Oh, qué recuerdos memorables…**

**no.**

**Terrence caminó hacia allí y acababa de cerrar la cortina y tirar la manta al piso, cuando Candy White se le**

**unió. Ella sostenía una toalla rosa y un paño para lavarse en las manos y se paró en seco cuando lo divisó**

**parado ahí desnudo.**

**Puso la toalla en el fregadero y se movió alrededor de él, mirándole de arriba a abajo.**

–**Simplemente eres perfección masculina, ¿sabías eso?**

**Se habría sentido halagado si ella no lo mirase como alguien admirando un auto. No era deseo por él**

**por lo que había dicho eso. Su tono era abstraído, del mismo modo que el de su madre lo había sido.**

**Ella deslizó su mano caliente, suave por su espalda, sobre su tatuaje.**

–**Quienquiera que hiciera este tatuaje era un artista muy talentoso.**

**Sintió escalofríos cuando su mano se deslizaba abajo, sobre su columna vertebral hacia su cadera.**

–**Mi tío lo hizo–dijo antes de poder detenerse. No había hablado de su tío con alguien por siglos.**

–**¿Realmente? Wow –ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba, a través de la marca de arco y flecha de Dark**

**Hunter en su hombro derecho.**

–**¿De dónde vino esto?**

**Terrence se alejó de su contacto. Esa era una marca de la que él nunca hablaría con un humano no iniciado.**

–**No es nada.**

**Fue ahí cuando su mirada fija cayó en su erección. Su cara se tornó tan rosada como la toalla.**

–**Lo siento–dijo rápidamente–. Tiendo a no pensar antes de actuar.**

–**Lo he notado. –Pero lo que hizo peor, fue que ella continuara con la mirada fija en su erección. Tenía**

**que mirar hacia otro lado.**

–**Realmente eres un hombre grande.**

**Por primera vez en casi mil años, sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. Agarrando la toalla, Terrence se cubrió a**

**sí mismo. Entonces ella apartó la mirada.**

–**Aquí, déjame darte una hoja de afeitar. –Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, dándole una vista bonita**

**de su trasero mientras buscaba en un improvisado gabinete de mimbre rosa al lado del fregadero. Sus**

**caderas se movieron provocativamente, aumentando su deseo.**

**Apretó los dientes. Esa mujer tenía el trasero más sexy que alguna vez hubiese visto. Uno que hacía**

**arder su ingle aún más mientras pensaba en levantar esa diáfana falda y enterrarse profundamente en**

**su interior. A deslizarse adentro y afuera por su calor húmedo hasta que ambos estuvieran sudorosos y**

**exhaustos.**

**Oh, sí. Ella definitivamente era una mujer que podía satisfacer a un hombre. Siempre había sido partidario**

**de mujeres con curvas exuberantes y...**

**Ella emergió con una hoja de afeitar rosa y un cepillo de dientes. Terrence hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento**

**de usar algo tan femenino.**

–**¿No posees algo que no sea rosado?**

–**Tengo una hoja de afeitar púrpura si la prefieres.**

–**Por favor.**

**Sacó una rosa oscuro.**

–**Eso no es púrpura –dijo Terrence. –Es rosa también.**

**Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.**

–**Pues bien, eso es todo lo que tengo a menos que quieras mi cuchilla del sacapuntas.**

**Sumamente tentado, tomó la hoja de afeitar de ella.**

**Candy White no se movió hasta que se metió en la bañadera de pie y cerró la cortina de la ducha. Sólo**

**entonces se permitió morderse los nudillos ante la vista deliciosa de ese trasero desnudo. Definitivamente**

**tenía que dibujarlo.**

**Ese hombre era caliente. Ardiente. Y cada vez que hablaba con ese acento salvajemente exótico suyo,**

**ella se derretía. Sonaba como una combinación de inglés y escocés.**

**Abanicando su cara, se forzó a dejar el cuarto de baño y dirigirse a la cocina. Pero lo que realmente**

**quería hacer era sacarse sus ropas, meterse en esa ducha detrás de él, y enjabonarle ese cuerpo exuberante,**

**alto, delgado hasta que le implorase piedad.**

**La percepción de toda esa flexible y dura piel bajo sus manos... paraíso. Puro paraíso.**

**¡Y él realmente no se había enfurecido acerca de sus pantalones! Todavía no podía creer lo bien que**

**se lo había tomado. Normalmente, los tipos ya le estarían gritando y ella ya los habría empujado fuera**

**de su puerta.**

**Pero él meramente se había desentendido del asunto. ¡Oooohhh!, a ella le gustó eso.**

**Ahora que pensaba en eso, él realmente no tenía un rango de emociones que exteriorizara. Era paciencia**

**encarnada, lo cual era un cambio muy agradable de paso.**

–**¿Oye, Steve? –lo llamó.**

–**Mi nombre no es Steve –dijo desde la ducha–. Es Terrence.**

–**Terrence ¿qué?**

–**Solamente Terrence.**

**Ella sonrió. Terrence. Le iba bien.**

–**¿Qué quieres? –llamó él.**

–**¿Qué? –preguntó.**

–**Me llamaste como si me quisieras preguntar algo. ¿Qué necesitas?**

**Candy White se mordió los labios mientras trataba de acordarse..**

–**¡Uy! Me olvidé.**

**Realmente le oyó reírse. Wow. Eso era un principio. En estos momentos la mayoría de los tipos se**

**enfurecerían con ella.**

**Candy White ocupó los siguientes cinco minutos tratando de encontrar su bloc de bosquejos, que lo encontró**

**en algún lugar de su heladera. Otra vez. Se sentó ante la barra de desayunar y comenzó a dibujar**

**su nuevo descubrimiento.**

**Terrence.**

**Se tomó su tiempo para dibujar los buenos y esculturales planos de su cara, el tatuaje intrincado de**

**su cuerpo. Nunca había visto un hombre con las proporciones más perfectas. Y antes de darse cuenta,**

**se perdió en esas líneas. Perdida en su mente mientras dejaba fluir su creatividad y reproducía las cosas**

**que encontró tan increíblemente fascinante acerca del hombre en la ducha.**

**Antes de que ella se percatase cuánto tiempo había pasado, él cerró la ducha y salió detrás de las**

**cortinas con una toalla húmeda alrededor de sus caderas delgadas.**

**«Oh, mamá».**

**Candy White otra vez sintió el deseo de morderse los nudillos en apreciación. A excepción de las dos**

**trenzas delgadas que se mecían con sus movimientos, su pelo rubio dorado estaba peinado hacia atrás y**

**los ojos negro azabache brillaban intermitentemente con inteligencia y poder arcano. Nunca había visto**

**ojos tan oscuros, especialmente en un hombre rubio.**

**Tenía una presencia tan poderosa que la dejaba sin aliento con solo mirarle. Era como si el mismo**

**aire alrededor de él estuviera repleto de energía y fuerza, y ella deseaba poder capturar eso con su arte.**

**Pero nadie alguna vez podría duplicar o crear un aura tan intensa. Era algo que sólo podía ser experimentada**

**en carne y hueso.**

**Con cada paso que él se acercaba a ella, su corazón latía más fuerte. El hombre era abrumadoramente**

**masculino. De primera calidad.**

**Su intensidad, su crudo magnetismo animal... prendía fuego a su sangre.**

**Había sido guapo anoche en su cama, pero levantado y consciente, era completamente devastador. **

–**Sabes, Terrence –dijo, trazando las líneas de sus músculos con la mirada–. Las toallas se ven realmente**

**bien en ti. Sales afuera con eso e iniciarás una moda enteramente nueva.**

**Una sonrisa divertida sobrevoló los bordes de sus labios.**

–**¿Siempre dices lo primero que pasa por tu mente?**

–**Generalmente. Tengo pensamientos que conservo para mí. Solía no tener cuidado y decir cualquier**

**cosa y una vez mi compañera de cuarto en el colegio llamó a la unidad psiquiátrica. Sabes, ellos realmente**

**tienen camisas blancas.**

**Terrence arqueó una ceja ante la sinceridad que sintió de ella. Esa era una historia real. La mujer era**

**excéntrica, sin duda, pero lejos de ser una chiflada. Bueno, puede que no tan lejos.**

**Ella alcanzó su "desayuno" sin tocar y levantó el así llamado muffin que tenía pequeñas partículas**

**brillantes que aun no podía empezar a identificar.**

–**Aún no has comido tu muffin.**

**Sí, claro. Él todavía no se había comido sus botas tampoco, y raramente lo haría como así tampoco**

**esa cosa en su mano.**

–**No tengo hambre –al menos no de comida.**

**Ella tiró el muffin sobre el mostrador y juró que éste se hundió. Arqueando su ceja, se estiró y tocó**

**su colgante. Sus dedos se rozaron contra la piel de su cuello, produciendo escalofríos y otras cosas en**

**su cuerpo.**

–**Esto es tan bello. Siempre he querido un colgante así, pero nunca pude encontrar uno que me gustara.**

–**Pasó su pulgar sobre la cabeza derecha del dragón–.¿Eres de Escocia?**

–**No exactamente –dijo, mirando la forma en que ella estudiaba la pieza, la cual había sido un regalo**

**de su tía en el día de su boda. Ambos, él y Nynia habían recibido un juego de collares. Él no sabia por**

**qué aun lo llevaba, aparte del hecho que quitárselo le causaría más dolor del que estuviese dispuesto a**

**enfrentar. De alguna forma extraña, sacarse el collar sería como perder a Nynia una vez más.**

**En contra de su voluntad, su mente regresó al momento cuando Nynia había colocado el collar en su**

**cuello. Su sonrisa lo había cegado y su cara se había llenado de amor cuando lo besó en los labios.**

**Dioses, cómo la extrañaba. Aun después de todos estos siglos.**

**Hubo un tiempo en el que juraba que aun podía oler el calor de su pelo. Sentir su contacto. Era como**

**la picazón fantasmal de una extremidad faltante que, aun años más tarde, uno podía jurar que la**

**podía sentir.**

**Había algo acerca de Candy White que le recordaba a su esposa. Y no era justamente el hecho que ambas**

**mujeres poseyeran la habilidad para volverlo loco.**

**Candy White era extrañamente fascinante. Como él, ella veía cosas en otro nivel, cosas que estaban escondidas**

**en este plano de existencia. Su mente saltaba de una cosa a otra como ráfagas de relámpago,**

**lo cual era tan intrigante como confuso. Nynia era la única otra persona que alguna vez hubiera conocido**

**con ese rasgo. Como un hombre mortal, a menudo había estado confundido por la lógica única de**

**Nynia.**

–**Sabes –dijo Candy White, –dices "no exactamente" muchas veces. Tú no eres exactamente vampiro.**

**Tú no eres exactamente de Escocia, y tú eres alérgico a la luz del día. ¿Qué más?**

–**Odio los muffins de salvado y hierba.**

**Ella se rió de eso, un sonido enriquecedor, gutural que lo hechizó. La observó fascinado mientras ella**

**usaba un harapo manchado para limpiar el carbón vegetal de sus dedos largos y elegantes.**

–**¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que tus amigos lleguen?**

–**Un par de horas, sin duda. Vivo muy en las afueras.**

**Candy White bajó la mirada a la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Si ella lo mantenía aquí con eso, no podía**

**decir lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. De hecho sí podía, lo cual quería decir que realmente necesitaba**

**colocar algunas ropas sobre él... rápido. **

**Él respiró profundamente, el gesto acentuó los músculos de su duro y definido abdomen.**

**Oh, sí, tenía que cubrir completamente esa tentación.**

–**Te diré algo Señor Terrence Sin Apellido. ¿Por qué no salgo y te traigo algo para que te pongas antes**

**que lleguen tus amigos?**

**Porque no quiero que salgas. Terrence parpadeó ante el pensamiento bizarro, inusual. ¿De dónde había**

**venido?**

**Había algo apremiante acerca de esta mujer. Algo fuerte y al mismo tiempo vulnerable. Sentía en**

**ella la necesidad de hacer enmiendas por lo que le había hecho. Por qué, no lo podía imaginar, especialmente**

**cuando ella le había salvado la vida.**

**Si le hubiera dejado en la calle, ya estaría muerto. Una mancha frita en la acera.**

–**No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes.**

–**Pero insisto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que destrocé tus pantalones.**

**Mientras le miraba su natural, afectuosa y persuasiva cara, la cual estaba enmarcada por un cabello**

**lacio y negro azabache, comenzó a fascinarse por la curva de sus labios. La forma en que mantenían el**

**indicio de una sonrisa aun cuando estaban relajados. Candy White era más que un nombre, era también su**

**actitud. Feliz, cálida.**

**Era totalmente irresistible y él quería saborear su sabor tan fieramente que no estaba seguro de por**

**qué aun no la había probado. Necesitaba saborearla. Sentirla. Candy White lo miró mientras Terrence estudiaba**

**sus labios. Había tanto fuego en su mirada oscura como para prender fuego a un glaciar. Aun no la había**

**tocado y podía jurar que podía sentirlo rodeándola con calor y necesidad.**

**El aire alrededor de ella parecía sexualmente cargado. Prácticamente siseaba de erotismo y deseo.**

**Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida.**

**Terrence exudaba una atracción sexual inhumana. La atraía de una manera que nunca había sentido por**

**otro hombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, bajó la cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios con un beso magistral**

**que hizo que su cabeza literalmente le diera vueltas. Su cuerpo se derritió.**

**Ella gimió ante el sabor de sus labios contra los de ella mientras, su lengua se hundía apasionadamente**

**en su boca. La levantó del banco de la barra, entre sus fuertes brazos y deslizó sus manos sobre**

**su espalda, agarrando la tela de su vestido en sus puños.**

**El perfume crudo, viril de él la invadió mientras sentía sus músculos alrededor. Su potencia viril era**

**más fuerte de lo que ella podía soportar. Éste era un hombre irreprimido que conocía su camino alrededor**

**del cuerpo de una mujer. Lo podía sentir en su beso magistral, en la forma que él sabía justamente**

**donde y cómo acariciarla.**

**Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, se agarró a sus hombros desnudos mientras lo sentía endurecerse aún**

**más contra su estómago.**

**Nunca había experimentado algo así. Era como si estuviese muerto de hambre por ella.**

**Sólo por ella.**

**Cuando él finalmente se echó hacia atrás, se percató que había descansado todo su peso él y la había**

**sostenido sin ni siquiera apretar sus músculos. Dios, el hombre era fuerte.**

**Él deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios hinchados, sus ojos eran tan cálidos y tiernos que la dejaban jadeando**

**aún más que su beso.**

–**Tengo treinta y tres de cintura y treinta y ocho de largo.**

–**Um-hmm –suspiró ella, sin oírle. Se bamboleó hacia él para otro beso.**

**Terrence sintió un apasionamiento extraño dentro de él ante la aturdida y adorable apariencia de su cara.**

–**Bésame otra vez –murmuró ella un instante antes de reclamarle sus labios.**

**Él ahuecó su cabeza en sus manos mientras exploraba su boca, siendo cuidadoso para no dejar que**

**accidentalmente su lengua rozara sus colmillos y supiera la verdad acerca de él.**

**Pero era difícil echarse hacia atrás cuando el sabor de ella lo llevaba tan cerca de la locura. Su perfume**

**a pacholí y trementina lo embriagaron y deseó levantar el borde de su vestido y deslizar sus manos**

**sobre sus muslos exuberantes, hacia...**

**Su lengua se acercó peligrosamente a sus colmillos.**

**Echándose hacia atrás, la soltó.**

**Eso había estado un poco demasiado cerca para ser cómodo, pero ni remotamente tan cerca a como**

**él quería estar. Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, esbozado por el vestido. Era un cuerpo lleno de mujer,**

**no era ni menuda ni pequeña. Y ella tenía pechos grandes, exuberantes algo de lo que él siempre**

**había sido partidario.**

**Apretando los dientes, se opuso a la necesidad cruel de tomarla en sus brazos y probar esos pechos**

**con su boca. Sus manos. Su lengua.**

**Aun mejor, sus colmillos...**

–**Ok –dijo ella en una voz extraña, y alta. –Eso fue lindo–. Ella juntó sus manos y dio un paso hacia**

**atrás No fue hasta que su mirada cayó en la toalla que la luz regresó a sus ojos café oscuros. –Ropa.**

**Necesitas ropa antes de que haga algo de lo cual no me arrepentiría. Otra vez, ¿cual es tu talla, Steve?**

–**Terrence.**

–**Terrence. Talla. Ropa. Cubrirlo completamente.**

**Terrence sonrió mientras la observaba tratar de enfocar su mente mientras sus ojos lo recorrían con deseo.**

**A él le gustaba esta mujer. Al margen de sus peculiaridades, había algo muy refrescante y puro acerca**

**de ella.**

–**Voy a ir a buscar ropas para Terrence –ella salió, luego regresó unos pocos segundos más tarde–. Llaves**

–**dijo, encaminándose a una lata rosada en el mueble de la cocina–. Necesito llaves para el auto. –**

**Salió, sólo para regresar otra vez–. Mi cartera. Dinero para la ropa.**

**Terrence arrastró su mano a través de su pelo mojado mientras ella salía una vez más y se preguntaba**

**si había olvidado algo más. Ella se había olvidado...**

–**Los zapatos –dijo la próxima vez–. Debo tener zapatos para ir de compras y mantener mis pies calientes–.**

**Deslizó sus pies en un par de zapatillas que estaban en la puerta.**

–**¿Qué hay sobre un abrigo? –preguntó Terrence mientras veía que se dirigía otra vez hacia la puerta–.**

**Es invierno.**

–**Los abrigos son buenos en el invierno –dijo ella, yendo a una percha tras la puerta que él asumió**

**era su armario. Se puso encima un abrigo, color café, viejo, que parecía no ser su estilo. –Regresaré**

**pronto.**

–**Espera.**

**Ella hizo una pausa para mirarle.**

**Terrence apretó sus labios mientras cruzaba el cuarto y desabotonaba el abrigo mal abotonado. Enderezándolo,**

**se lo abotonó correctamente.**

–**Gracias –dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que le hizo cosas extrañas a su ingle y a su estómago.**

**Todo lo que Terrence pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, especialmente cuando lo que realmente**

**quería hacer era levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor por el resto de la tarde.**

–**Regresaré –dijo, saliendo.**

**Después de que se fuera, finalmente se permitió sonreír ampliamente. Ella era definitivamente otra**

**cosa.**

**Algo que le recordaba a un día cálido de primavera después de un invierno rudo. Había pasado mucho**

**tiempo desde que alguien lo tocara de la forma en que ella lo hizo. Un largo tiempo desde que alguíen se quedara en sus pensamientos.**

–**Te gusta.**

**Él volteó la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro el espíritu que se movía trémulamente allí.**

–**Ella es interesante –dijo a Ceara.**

**Ceara avanzó para detenerse a su lado. Sus mejillas pálidas sostenían un sonrojo etéreo mientras**

**brillaba tenuemente entre este plano de existencia y el siguiente.**

**Ella debería haber cruzado completamente a su descanso eterno o de renacimiento antes, pero se**

**había rehusado a dejarlo solo.**

**Y aunque era terriblemente egoísta, Terrence había estado agradecido por su compañía. Especialmente**

**en aquellos días en los que había sido incapaz de permanecer en **

**contacto con sus hermanos Cazadores**

**Oscuros vía tecnología moderna.**

**En aquel entonces, su aislamiento había sido infernal. Había pasado sus días solo, nunca atreviéndose**

**a dejar que un humano se acercara por miedo a su maldición. Nunca atreviéndose a tener a alguien**

**al alcance por cualquier cosa.**

**El único alivio que había tenido eran las visitas infrecuentes de su hermana.**

**Pero cada vez que miraba a Ceara, recordaba dolorosamente qué tan mal le había fallado. Debería**

**haber podido ayudarla el día que ella murió. Si no hubiese sido un tonto, entonces ella podría haber vivido**

**la vida que merecía. Una vida plena, con un marido y niños.**

**En lugar de eso, ella había sido sacrificada porque había sido un asno estúpido y arrogante.**

**La primera vez que ella había venido a él después de sus muertes le había destrozado anímicamente.**

**No había habido acusaciones de ella, ningún odio, si bien lo merecía. Ella solo le había mostrado compasión**

**y amor.**

–**Prometo nunca dejarte solo, mi brathair16. Y no lo haré. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.**

**Durante los siglos, su presencia había sido lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra y le permitía seguir**

**adelante. Su amistad y su amor siempre habían significado todo en el mundo para él.**

**Ceara pasó una mano fraternal sobre la magulladura en su muslo derecho. Él no podía sentirlo como**

**un toque real, pero el gesto le causaba a su piel un hormigueo.**

–**¿Ya no te molesta?**

–**No. Estoy bien.**

–**Speirr –dijo ella, diciendo su nombre en celta nativo–. Sabes que debes ser honesto conmigo, brathair.**

**Él levantó la mano para peinar un mechón de su cabello rubio que caía en la mejilla, sólo para recordar**

**que no la podía tocar. Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba el pasado.**

**Su clan la había matado violentamente justamente unos días antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños.**

–**Ella será nuestro sacrificio a los dioses y ellos nos perdonarán por las transgresiones de nuestro líder...**

**Terrence apretó sus dientes en contra de la pena y la culpabilidad que crecía dentro de él. Su muerte**

**había sido culpa suya. Él la había matado como si hubiera sido el que sostuviera el cuchillo.**

**Pero él apartó con fuerza esos pensamientos y encontró el entumecimiento que necesitaba para funcionar.**

**Ya no soy humano y no hay un pasado. La letanía de Acheron corrió por su mente, permitiéndole**

**suprimir todo.**

**Solo estaba el ahora y el futuro. Su vida humana quedó lejos atrás de él, era un Dark Hunter cuya**

**entera existencia era buscar y destruir el mal que cazaba a los humanos que no tenían conocimiento de**

**Brathair: hermano en gaélico **

**lo que había en la oscuridad esperando por ellos.**

–**Mi pierna –a diferencia de su corazón– sólo duele un poco.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

–**Éste no es un lugar seguro para ti, Speirr. Hay demasiada luz. No me gusta que estés aquí.**

–**Lo sé. Me iré tan pronto como pueda.**

–**Muy bien, entonces me retiraré hasta que me necesites.**

**Ella desapareció y lo dejó solo. Otra vez.**

**Terrence miró hacia la barra en donde Candy White había estado sentada cuando se reunió con ella. Frunció**

**el ceño ante el boceto en el que ella había estado trabajando.**

**Recogiéndolo, se quedó impresionado por lo bien que había capturado su parecido.**

**La mujer era una artista brillante. Podía agregar emociones y significado aún en las líneas más simples.**

**Nunca había visto algo como eso.**

**Desafortunadamente, no lo podía dejar aquí.**

**Arrancó la página y usó sus poderes para quemarla. Los Cazadores Oscuros tenían prohibido permitir**

**que capturaran sus imágenes en cualquier medio o cualquier forma. Nadie debía poder probar su inmortalidad.**

**Tal prueba sólo conduciría a preguntas y complicaciones que ninguno de ellos quería.**

**Solo esperaba que ella no lo reprodujese después que se fuera.**

**Terrence miró alrededor del loft y notó que toda el área estaba llena con arte enmarcado y sin enmarcar.**

**El piso, una mesa larga de dibujo, y tres atriles estaban llenos con proyectos medio terminados.**

**Cruzando el cuarto, los examinó más de cerca. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras los examinaba,**

**luego encontró más pinturas apoyadas contra la pared del dormitorio. A Candy White le gustaban los colores**

**vivos en su trabajo, y sus brochazos en la tela eran tan ligeros y tiernos como ella misma.**

**Pero era su alfarería lo que más le fascinó. Las piezas eran una mezcla fogosa de color, y los diseños**

**en ellos estaban lejos de lo moderno. Debía haber estudiado extensamente las culturas griega y celta**

**para reproducir tales copias de forma tan auténtica. Era notable qué tan verdaderas eran para el pasado.**

**Si él no supiera lo suficiente, habría jurado que un Were-Hunter las había traído en el tiempo.**

**Un golpe sonó en la puerta.**

**Terrence colocó el tazón que estaba viendo con los otros en el estante junto a la puerta. Dio un paso**

**hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver a Kyrian y Julian parados al otro lado.**

**Ambos boquearon al verlo virtualmente desnudo en el loft.**

**Terrence cerró de golpe la puerta.**

**Kyrian se rió a carcajadas. Terrence se encogió de miedo.**

–**Vamos, Terry cariño –bromeó Kyrian del otro lado–.¿No quieres tus ropas, tus llaves? Oh espera, ¿qué hay**

**acerca de la dignidad?**

**Terrence abrió la puerta, agarró a Kyrian por la camisa y lo metió adentro.**

–**Eres un estúpido.**

**Kyrian se rió aun más fuerte mientras Julian Alexander entraba. Por su expresión, Terrence podía decir**

**que Julian quería reírse también, pero ponía empeño para no hacerlo. Terrence apreció eso. Kyrian, por**

**otro lado, no era tan amable.**

–**Bonitas rodillas, amigo, pero tendrías que usar un Bush Hog17 en el pelo de las piernas.**

–**Cállate. –Terrence agarró el bolso con ropa de la mano de Kyrian y sacó sus pantalones de cuero–. Julian,**

**quiero agradecerte por ser un adulto y no reírte de mi.**

**Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Julian asintió.**

–**Habiendo estado en tus zapatos, no puedo hacerlo. Por supuesto en mi defensa aclaro que mi toalla**

**al menos era verde oscura y no rosa.**

**Lo dos se rieron a carcajadas mientras Terrence gemía. Kyrian dio un golpecito al borde de la toalla.**

–**¿Qué es esto? ¿Encaje?**

–**No –dijo Julian–, creo que eso se llama crochet.**

**Terrence desnudó sus colmillos a los dos.**

–**Mejor tengan cuidado, humanos, o podría decidir alimentarme de ustedes.**

–**Uh, mitad humanos –le recordó Julian–. Aliméntate conmigo y te daré dolor de estómago desde el**

**infierno.**

**Gruñéndoles, Terrence rápidamente intercambió la toalla por sus pantalones.**

–**Entonces –dijo Kyrian–.¿Te has convertido en Ravyn ahora? ¿Necesito prevenir a Nick de que te**

**despojarás de tu ropa diariamente o qué?**

**Terrence dio vuelta sus ojos ante la mención del Katagari Dark Hunter. Ravyn era uno de los que cambiaba**

**de forma y a menudo era atrapado desnudo después de la salida del sol.**

–**No, es cosa de una sola vez, espero. ¿Hablando de Nick, dónde esta él? Traté de llamarlo para esta**

**tarea.**

–**Está en clases.**

–**Sí, bien, él todavía esta en la nómina de los Cazadores Oscuros, así que dile que conserve su teléfono**

**encendido.**

–**¡Oh! –dijo Kyrian–. Poniéndote descontento en tu feroz desnudez.**

**Terrence lo ignoró mientras se colocaba encima su remera negra.**

**Candy White se detuvo al lado del puesto Tarot de Selena Laurens en Jackson Square. El pelo castaño**

**ondulado de Selena estaba atado hacia atrás con una bufanda estampada de leopardo, y su cuerpo delgado**

**estaba cubierto con un abrigo cuadrillé blanco y negro.**

–**Hey, Candy –la saludó Selena–. Me preguntaba si estabas descompuesta o algo por el estilo ya que**

**no estabas aquí con tu arte.**

–**Oh no, alguien vino.**

**Selena arqueó una ceja.**

–**¿Alguien viejo o alguien nuevo?**

–**Nuevo.**

**Selena la miró un poco escéptica.**

–**Espero que éste sea más agradable que el último tonto con que saliste.**

**Candy White arrugó su nariz mientras recordaba a Greg. Un motero rudo, había sido menos que detestable**

**y la había confundido con su ex-novia Sara. Nada como ser llamada por el nombre equivocado**

**mientras estabas teniendo sexo con alguien.**

**Sin mencionar, que le había prestado trescientos dólares el día anterior al que ella lo sacara a patadas.**

**Aunque, considerándolo, los trescientos dólares valieron para desembarazarse de él.**

–**Él parece serlo. –ella palmeó la bolsa con las ropas de Terrence–. Bueno, necesito regresar con él.**

–**¡Candy White! –Selena chasqueó–. Dime que no lo hiciste.**

–**¿No hice qué?**

–**Dejarlo en tu loft desatendido.**

–**Está bien. Él está a salvo.**

**Selena gimió.**

–**Mujer, ese generoso corazón tuyo te mete en más problemas. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?**

**Candy White respiró profundamente. Estaba tan cansada que todos la sermonearan.**

–**Te veré más tarde, Madame Selene. –Se volvió deprisa por la calle hacia su coche con Selena quejándose**

**continuamente todo el camino.**

**¡Uf! ¿Por qué no podían confiar en ella alguna vez? Ella no tenía dos años de edad. Y ser distraída no**

**era igual a ser estúpida. Si su bondad la mataba, entonces ella estaría mejor muerta que vivir una vida**

**fría, sin sentimientos donde echaría de menos todos sus sentimientos y posesiones.**

**Además, Terrence no era como otros hombres. Ella lo sabía. Parecía tener más corazón que la mayoría**

**de los hombres que había conocido. Era electrizante. Peligroso. Misterioso.**

**Lo mejor de todo, él la estaba esperando desnudo en su loft.**

**Metiéndose en su coche, se dirigió a su casa.**

**No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el club de su padre y aproximarse a la parte trasera donde siempre**

**estacionaba. Candy White frunció el ceño al ver una inmensa moto Harley Davidson negra estacionada**

**al lado de un Lamborghini negro.**

**¿Los amigos de Terrence?**

**Hmm, tal vez Wayne estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez Terrence era un vendedor de drogas. No tan completamente**

**segura de él, salió de su coche y usó la puerta trasera que se abría al club vacío.**

**Ella se apuró en subir las escaleras de acero y concreto que llevaban a su loft. Empujando la puerta,**

**se congeló al ver a los tres hombres, todos cuyos niveles de testosterona estaban fuera de la escala de**

**Richter. Eran absolutamente devastadores.**

**Wow, necesitaba su cuaderno de bocetos. Urgente.**

**Terrence estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negros y una remera apretada que abrazaba cada**

**hendidura de su mortífera perfección masculina. Estaba parado hablando con los otros dos hombres en**

**su cocina, dos hombres increíblemente bien parecidos. Hombres que estaban vestidos como profesionales**

**y no como moteros desempleados.**

**¡Qué asombrosamente refrescante!.**

–**Hola, Candy White –la saludó Terrence–. Éstos son mis amigos.**

**El que era de la altura de Terrence le tendió la mano.**

–**Kyrian Hunter –dijo en un acento encantador que no era como el de Terrence.**

**Candy White sacudió su mano firme y callosa mientras reconocía el nombre.**

–**Así que tú eres el cuñado de Selena. Habla de ti y Amanda todo el tiempo.**

**Kyrian era ligeramente más delgado que Terrence, con ojos verdes risueños y una sonrisa fácil. Su cabello**

**rubio era una sombra más oscura que el de Terrence y cortado en un estilo muy informal a la moda.**

–**Debería tener miedo de lo que ella dice acerca de mí. Conociéndola, mejor no digo nada.**

**Candy White sonrió.**

–**Es todo bueno, te lo prometo.**

–**Este es el Doctor Julian Alexander –dijo Terrence, presentando al otro hombre, que vestía un suéter**

**azul marino y khakis18.**

–**Gusto en conocerte –dijo Julian extendiendo su mano.**

**Candy White respondió del mismo modo. Julian era cinco centímetros mas bajo que los otros dos pero**

**aún así su aura era igual de fuerte y poderosa. Sus ojos eran de un azul primoroso y su pelo del mismo**

**color de Kyrian. Era el más avasallante de los tres pero sus ojos no eran menos amigables.**

–**¿Doctor? –preguntó ella.**

–**Enseño los clásicos en Loyola.**

–**¡Oh!. ¿También conoces a Selena Laurens?**

**Julian asintió.**

–**Muy bien. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi esposa.**

–**¿Grace? –dijo Candace–.¿Estás casado con Grace?**

**El reconocimiento los golpeó al mismo tiempo.**

–**¿Eres tú? –le preguntó, rodeándolo para mirarlo desde atrás. Oh sí, ahora lo recordó–.¡Tú eras el**

**Señor Culo Ardiente!**

**Su cara se tensó por la vergüenza.**

–**¿Culo Ardiente? –preguntó Terrence–. Tengo que oír esto.**

–**Oh, sí –agregó Kyrian.**

–**Debemos irnos –dijo Julian empujando a Kyrian hacia la puerta.**

–**¡Oh, qué demonios! –dijo Kyrian–. No hasta que oiga esto.**

–**Lindo verte de nuevo, Candy White –dijo Julian, empujando a Kyrian hacia la puerta.**

–**No te preocupes, Kyrian –llamó Terrence–. Me aseguraré de darte todos los detalles.**

**Candy White dejó la bolsa con ropa en el mostrador mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.**

–**Supongo que no necesitarás esto después de todo.**

–**Lo siento. –Se apoyó contra el mostrador y la miró–. Entonces, dime como conociste a Julian.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

–**Vendo mis artesanías en Jackson Square y tengo un puesto al lado de Selena. Hace un par de años,**

**ella trajo a este tipo audaz para trabajar con ella vestido con una remera ajustada y pantalones cortos.**

**Julian realmente tenía el pelo largo en ese momento. De cualquier manera, había un gran grupo de mujeres**

**que se habían reunido para mirarlo. Selena pensó que era un desastre, pero hice tanto dinero vendiendo**

**bocetos de él que no me importó.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño mientras una ola muy peculiar de celos le traspasaba. Y antes de que se pudiera**

**detener a sí mismo, le preguntó**

–**¿Conservas alguno de esos bocetos?**

–**Sólo tenía uno, y se lo di a Grace hace aproximadamente un año.**

**Más aliviado que lo que admitiría, Terrence la miró mientras ella lo miraba. Su mirada siguió la curva de**

**sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula, y le hizo ansiar poseerla, besarle los labios una vez más.**

–**Sabes, eres realmente guapo cuando sonríes.**

–**¿Lo soy? –preguntó, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción.**

–**Sí, lo eres.**

**Candy White tragó mientras se daba cuenta que él ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí. No es**

**que a ella le importara; ella debía regresar a su trabajo. Y al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera.**

–**Supongo que ahora te irás ya que estás todo vestido.**

**Él miró de reojo la luz del sol.**

–**Lo siento pero no puedo irme antes que el sol se esconda.**

–**Oh –Candy White trató de ahogar el vértigo dentro de ella.**

**Él se aclaró la voz.**

–**Si tienes cosas que hacer...**

–**Oh no –dijo ella rápidamente, luego hizo una pausa–. Digo, yo... um... sería rudo, muy rudo, dejarte**

**solo aquí. Especialmente cuando no tengo una TV o cualquier otra cosa que puedas hacer. –Ella se**

**relamió los labios–. Entonces, puesto que no puedes salir, que te gustaría hacer por el resto de la tarde?**

–**¿Honestamente?**

–**Sí**

–**Nada me gustaría más que hacer el amor contigo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Candy White dio marcha atrás, sobresaltada ante la franqueza de Terrence. Pero más que eso, estaba aturdida,**

**ya que quería lo mismo y apenas lo conocía. Y aun así no podía negar cuánto deseaba hacer el**

**amor con él.**

**Cuánto deseaba acariciar cada pulgada de ese cuerpo poderoso, divinamente masculino.**

**Su lujuria no le parecía incorrecta. Parecía extrañamente correcta y simplemente natural. DE una**

**forma extraña sintió como si ya lo conociera. Como si se supusiera que ellos debían ser mucho más íntimos**

**que dos extraños que se habían encontrado casualmente en una calle oscura.**

**Lo deseaba a un nivel que no alcanzaba a comprender.**

–**No te andas por las ramas, ¿no? –preguntó impertinentemente.**

–**No –contestó, con sus ojos azabache quemándola con ardiente potencia–, yo no.**

**El poder de su deseo la recorrió, cautivándola. Él era tan intenso, tan hipnótico. Y se encontró inexplicablemente**

**atraída por él.**

**Él extendió la mano y tocó un mechón de su pelo. El deseo se enroscó a través de sus venas, excitándola.**

**En ninguna otra parte sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero juraba que podía sentirlo con cada célula**

**de su cuerpo.**

**Ella se estremeció con necesidad.**

**Con calor.**

**Con deseo.**

**Se inclinó y murmuró en su oído, su respiración rozándole la piel.**

–**Siempre he sido un firme creyente de vivir el momento. En tomar lo que quiero cuando lo deseo. Y**

**ahora mismo, Candy White, yo te deseo. Quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Sentir tu respiración**

**sobre mi cuello mientras te hago el amor. Explorar con mi lengua cada parte de ti hasta que me**

**ruegues que me detenga.**

**Ella tembló de la forma en que dijo eso.**

–**La vida es corta, supongo.**

**Él se rió suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus labios. Su piel barbuda raspaba la de**

**ella y se derritió ante la percepción viril de él.**

–**Más para unos que para otros.**

**Candy White inspiró profundamente mientras la seriedad caía sobre ellos. El humor de la habitación no**

**sólo era serio, el aire entre ellos era cada vez más cargado.**

**Con electricidad sexual.**

**Terrence movió su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella.**

**Lentamente.**

**Tentadoramente.**

**El tiempo se detuvo mientras esperaba que sus labios reclamaran los de ella. Mientras esperaba, para**

**saborear su pasión otra vez.**

**Luego, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tan posesivamente que la dejó sin aliento.**

**Candy White gimió mientras lo saboreaba con sus labios y con su corazón. Él invadió cada sentido que**

**poseía. Sus músculos se abultaban y se flexionaban bajo sus manos en tanto su lengua se frotaba contra**

**la de ella. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo y profundo en su garganta, como una bestia desenjaulada.**

**Ella tembló otra vez.**

**Ella pasó las puntas de los dedos sobre la base cálida de su cuello, jugando con la piel suave, blanda**

**de allí, antes de subirlos a través de las hebras doradas de su pelo, dejándolas enrollarse alrededor de**

**su carne.**

**Cómo le gustaba la forma en que este hombre se sentía en sus brazos. El perfume a cuero y a Terrence**

**invadió su cabeza y la hizo tambalear. Él la rodeó con la fuerte dureza de su cuerpo.**

**Sintió su deseo mientras su erección presionaba contra su estómago, y la encendía, haciéndola ansiar**

**su cuerpo, sus caricias. Lo deseaba dentro de ella tan desesperadamente que la dejó estupefacta.**

**Nunca en su vida había deseado a un hombre como a éste.**

**La levantó en sus brazos, soportando su peso mientras profundizaba el beso. Sin esfuerzo alguno,**

**sus manos firmes sostuvieron su trasero contra sus caderas mientras su protuberancia presionaba su**

**centro. Gimió ante el contacto íntimo con el cuero y el hombre.**

**Devolviéndole el beso tan duramente como podía, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.**

**Sintió su risa satisfecha rugir fuera de su cuerpo. Hizo que su estómago la acariciara entre las piernas,**

**su pecho frotó el de ella, inflamándola aún más.**

**¿Oh, cariño, qué estás haciendo?**

**Candy White oyó su razonable voz en su cabeza. No había tenido una relación de una noche, o en este**

**caso de un día desde la universidad. La única vez que lo había hecho, se había sentido tan barata después,**

**que había jurado que nunca lo haría nuevamente. Y acá estaba ella, próxima a repetir ese fiasco.**

**Dios mío, no sabía nada de este hombre. Ni siquiera su apellido.**

**Pero por alguna razón, nada de eso tenía importancia. Lo único en que podía enfocar la atención era**

**en lo bien que se sentía mientras lo abrazaba. Lo maravilloso que se vería en su cama, y el hecho que a**

**ella realmente le gustaba. Más de lo que debería. Más de lo que tenía sentido.**

**Correcto o incorrecto, quería compartir su cuerpo con él. No, ella necesitaba esto. Era lo que quería**

**en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y ella siempre seguiría a su corazón, donde quiera que éste la llevara.**

**No habría arrepentimientos acerca de esto. Ningún segundo pensamiento.**

**Él deslizó el borde de su vestido hacia atrás, sobre sus muslos. Tembló al percibir el material fresco**

**arrastrándose por la piel, seguido por el calor de sus manos. Él hizo deslizar sus palmas por la parte de**

**atrás de sus muslos hasta abarcar su trasero. Gruñó de placer, un sonido intenso y primitivo.**

**Lleno de necesidad.**

–**Me gusta como te siento, pequeña Candy White –suspiró contra sus labios.**

**Candy White no podía pensar claramente con sus manos grandes y firmes en su piel desnuda. Él sumergió**

**la cabeza en su cuello donde sus labios la quemaron. Sus dientes le rasparon la piel mientras la**

**mordía tiernamente.**

**Estaba a punto de decirle cuán filosos eran sus dientes cuando le dio un estremecedor lametazo caliente**

**a su piel.**

**Sus pensamientos se esparcieron por todos lados.**

**El hombre era simplemente demasiado delicioso, no podía dejarlo ir sin haber probado ese cuerpo**

**delgado y duro. Le sacó la remera por la cabeza y recorrió con sus manos el pecho y el tatuaje. ¡Oh, sí.**

**Ella deseaba esto!**

**¡Ella lo deseaba a él!.**

**Terrence le dio una sonrisa con labios apretados mientras veía el hambre crudo en sus ojos café oscuros.**

**Iba a saborear a esta mujer.**

**Hasta la última diminuta pulgada suya.**

**Debido a su pasión y su pasión de vivir, sólo podía imaginar lo buena amante que ella sería.**

**Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que hubiera encontrado a una mujer que le fascinara. Como**

**Dark Hunter, había escogido a sus amantes al azar, sabiendo que nunca las vería otra vez.**

**Por siglos, se había contentado con sexo de una sola noche. Con mujeres deseosas que no querían**

**nada más de él que las pocas horas de placer que les podía dar.**

**Las había encontrado a todas ellas en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Nunca a la luz del día.**

**Después de una conversación mínima para serenarlas, las había montado salvajemente, y al terminar,**

**se habían ido por caminos separados. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia**

**de preguntarles sus nombres.**

**Pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía que algo era diferente esta vez. Algo era diferente acerca de**

**Candy White.**

**No podía contar cuántos siglos habían pasado desde que compartiera una risa real con una amante.**

**Y esta mujer lo hacía reír. Lo volvía loco.**

**Mejor aun, lo hacía arder.**

**Candy White había tropezado con su mundo y lo había puesto al revés. Había tocado las emociones que**

**había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Haciéndolo sentir extrañamente vivo otra vez, lo cuál para un**

**hombre que había muerto mil quinientos años atrás era realmente un logro.**

**Le dio sentimientos que no entendía. Se sentía como un niño en la mañana de Navidad, sobrecargado**

**con vistas y olores. Sus sentidos lo estaban abrumando con necesidad.**

**Con deseo por ella.**

**Relamiéndose los labios anticipadamente, corrió su mano sobre su muslo sedoso, hasta sus caderas.**

**Esta mujer tenía el culo más fino que alguna vez hubiera acariciado. Levantó el vestido hasta su cintura**

**mientras ella cerraba sus tobillos detrás de su espalda.**

**Su cabeza dio vueltas al sentir como se envolvía alrededor de él. El calor de sus muslos internos**

**quemaron su cintura en tanto sentía su humedad contra su estómago.**

**Regresando a sus labios, la llevó a la cama y la acostó sobre el colchón. Sin soltarse del abrazo, se**

**colocó encima y la besó completamente, profundamente, mientras posaba su hinchada erección contra**

**la parte de ella en la que él ya no podía esperar para enterrarse. Probó la calidez de su boca y escuchó**

**sus gemidos de placer.**

**Cerrando los ojos, inspiró su perfume único y dejó que lo inundara.**

**Candy White quería sollozar de lo bien que se sentía sobre ella. El cuero de sus pantalones la acariciaba**

**íntimamente mientras sus labios atormentaban los de ella. Sus trenzas le hacían cosquillas en su cuello**

**con cada movimiento que él hacía. Y sus manos se sentían malvadamente maravillosas mientras las deslizaba**

**sobre su cuerpo, buscando cada parte suya.**

**Casi lloriqueó en señal de protesta cuando él se apartó.**

**Le sacó el vestido y lo lanzó al piso.**

**Se sintió más que físicamente desnuda delante de él. Por alguna razón también se sentía espiritualmente desnuda. Era como si pudiera ver profundamente dentro de ella de alguna forma, como si conociera**

**cosas acerca de ella que nadie más sabía.**

**Como si estuvieran conectados en un nivel que transcendía el vínculo físico.**

**¡Al fin! Pensó, cuando volvió a acomodarse sobre ella. Luego sus pensamientos se dispersaron otra**

**vez y se convirtió en una con el momento. Esta percepción de él era realmente extraña.**

**Candy White siseó ante lo maravilloso que él sabía. Toda esa piel lujuriosa, bronceada, un poco pinchuda**

**por su barba masculina. Adoraba el sabor de la mandíbula de un hombre.**

**Ninguno había tenido un sabor más perfecto.**

**Movió las manos desde la cintura hasta la bragueta. Su erección era enorme. Echándose hacia atrás**

**ligeramente, observó su cara mientras le abría los pantalones y lo tocaba por primera vez.**

**Él cerró sus ojos y gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras se mecía suavemente en contra de**

**sus manos. Oh, a ella le gustó como lo sentía. Estaba tan duro y listo para ella.**

**Entrelazó sus dedos en los rizos pequeños, moviendo su mano más abajo, hasta poder ahuecar el**

**calor suave de él en su palma.**

**Terrence gimió de placer. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien que lo sostuviera de esa forma. Había tenido**

**sexo más veces de las que podía contar, y aun así había algo nuevo en esta experiencia.**

**Algo fresco.**

**Ella tiró hacia abajo sus pantalones a fin de engancharlos con los pies y quitárselos de encima. No**

**fue hasta que ella frunció el ceño que ambos recordaron que todavía llevaba puestas las botas.**

–**Uy –dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**Terrence se rió ahogadamente, la besó profundamente, y se dio la vuelta para quitárselas. Ella se levantó**

**en sus rodillas y recostó su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda desnuda, haciéndolo temblar al sentir**

**sus pechos contra su columna vertebral.**

–**Simplemente amo este tatuaje –dijo mientras lentamente lo trazaba con su lengua bajando por su**

**espalda.**

–**Amo cuando haces eso –dijo, lanzando sus botas y pantalones hacia la esquina. Se aferró al borde**

**de la cama mientras ella exploraba su espalda con la boca.**

–**¿Tiene un significado especial? –él cerró sus ojos mientras ella regresaba a seguir las marcas con su**

**lengua–. Son símbolos célticos para la protección, el poder, y la longevidad. –Terrence apretó los dientes**

**ante la ironía. Su tío no había tenido idea lo que le aguardaba a su sobrino cuando había colocado esas**

**marcas en su piel. Cuán larga sería su vida.**

**Ella dio un lametazo largo, caliente, y luego lo empujó hacia atrás.**

–**No puedo creer que tu tío hiciera esto. Mi padre se intimidó cuando vio el mío.**

**Terrence la miró sobre su hombro.**

–**¿Tienes un tatuaje?**

**Apoyó su pierna izquierda alrededor de su cintura y le mostró la parte interna del tobillo. Era un sol**

**celta muy pequeño, con el símbolo dentado para la creatividad.**

**Sonriendo, lo recorrió con la mano.**

–**Muy bonito.**

–**Sí, pero dolió por días. No puedo imaginar cuánto peor ha debido ser el tuyo.**

**Ella no tenía idea. Especialmente desde que había sido creado mucho tiempo antes de que existieran**

**las agujas esterilizadas. Su tío meticulosamente había insertado el diseño en su cuerpo, por medio de**

**golpecitos durante tres meses. Algunas veces se habían infectado y sólo las habilidades herbarias de**

**Nynia le habían salvado la vida.**

–**No fue tan malo.**

–**Ooh –dijo ella en broma, arrugando la nariz–. El Señor Tipo Rudo.**

–**¿Preferirías que dijera que dolió?**

–**Nunca duele admitir que sentiste dolor.**

–**Nena –dijo él quedo–. No siento dolor. En toda la vida.**

**Lo miró sorprendida.**

–**¿Realmente? ¿Ni siquiera uno pequeño? –negaba con la cabeza mientras suprimía las emociones.**

**No se atrevía a permitirse sentir el dolor de todo lo que había perdido. Aún después de todos estos siglos,**

**lo destruiría.**

–**Es un desperdicio de tiempo y energía. También agota a la mente y te hace débil.**

–**Pero sin dolor, no puedes tener alegría. Es el equilibrio lo que nos hace apreciar los extremos.**

**Bueno eso era un concepto profundo. Muy profundo, considerando que estaban desnudos, sentados**

**en su cama.**

–**¿Siempre filosofas mientras estás desnuda con un hombre?**

**Ella mordió su hombro traviesamente con los dientes.**

–**Es bastante difícil encontrar a un hombre que esté dispuesto a hacer eso. –Bajó la mirada hasta sus**

**pechos–. Imagino que sería mucho más fácil si no te viese tan condenadamente bien sin tus ropas.**

**Gimió mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba uno de sus pechos en su boca. Se recostó en la cama**

**arrastrándolo con ella.**

**Terrence suspiró al sentir su aureola arrugada bajo su lengua. Rozó con su mano la curva de la cadera,**

**su muslo suave, y a través de la maraña húmeda de rizos, hasta que pudo tocar la parte que más ardientemente**

**deseaba.**

**Ella gimió y tembló mientras él cuidadosamente separaba sus blandos pliegues y atormentaba su**

**hendidura.**

**Oh, sí, él quería esto de ella. Quería ver su cabeza contra las almohadas y oír su grito cuando se corriera**

**por él.**

**Candy White le aferró firmemente la cabeza contra su pecho mientras abría mas las piernas, dándole un**

**mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Ella ardía y latía al sentir su mano acariciándola. Y cuando introdujo sus dedos**

**en ella, gritó fuertemente.**

**Su cuerpo ardía por el de él de la forma más increíble. Era tan caliente y feroz que la hacía temblar**

**de necesidad. Nunca había deseado a un hombre tanto como deseaba a éste. Quería empujarlo más**

**cerca de ella. Más cerca y más cerca hasta que verdaderamente se transformaran en un solo ser.**

**Incapaz de esperar más, bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos a fin de poder guiarlo profundamente dentro**

**de ella.**

**Gimieron al unísono.**

**Candy White arqueó la espalda, arrastrándolo aún más profundo.**

**Era tan duro y caliente, tan completo. Ella nunca había sentido nada mejor que él llenándola.**

**Él se sentó sobre sus piernas y empujó sus caderas y así se deslizó en ella, lentamente, profundamente.**

**Era un ritmo arrollador que la hizo contorsionarse ante el intenso placer de sus íntimas caricias.**

**Ella clavó los ojos en él mientras la miraba con ternura.**

–**Eres tan bella –murmuró, meciendo sus caderas contra las de ella y empujándose en su interior aún**

**más profundo y más duro.**

–**Tú también –dijo agarrándole sus rodillas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la miraban y se dio así**

**mismo en esta unión. Nunca un hombre le había hecho el amor así. Era como si él no fuera nada más**

**que sexo. Como si no pudiera sentir más que su cuerpo.**

**Tenía tal forma de mover sus caderas mientras se deslizaba adentro y afuera, duro y profundo. **

**atormentaba con sus manos, sus dedos la acariciaban al mismo tiempo que sus empujes. El placer de su**

**toque impregnó cada fibra de su ser.**

**Y cuando ella se corrió, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que gritó.**

**Terrence gruñó ante el sonido de su éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al de él. Gritando se estiró y**

**lo arrastró encima de ella.**

**Luego, ella hizo la cosa más extraña de todas... acarició con la nariz su cuello y su cara, dejando**

**caer besos por toda su mejilla y hombro. Terrence se congeló.**

**Sus brazos lo mantuvieron apretado contra ella, mientras envolvía su cuerpo alrededor del suyo. La**

**ternura de su toque y sus acciones lo punzaron, penetrando a través del férreo control que mantenía**

**sus emociones.**

**Era como si ella realmente se preocupara por él. Como si él significara algo para ella. Como si ella le**

**estuviera haciendo el amor a él. Sólo una mujer lo había sostenido así... Apenas podía respirar. Por primera**

**vez en mil quinientos años él sentía que realmente le estaba haciendo el amor a una mujer y no**

**solo satisfaciendo un deseo primitivo.**

**No, éste no era sexo sin sentido.**

**Él la sentía. Se sentía conectado a ella. Sentía como si fueran más que desconocidos sin ataduras entre**

**ellos.**

**Sus labios abrasaron su piel mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cuello y empujándose a sí misma**

**en contra de él. La sostuvo suavemente y cerró los ojos. Sus sentidos y sus emociones tambalearon**

**ante el placer del momento.**

**Cuando se corrió en sus brazos, tembló hasta el centro de su maltratado y cansado corazón.**

**Yació allí, vulnerable y aterrorizado.**

**No, él no podía haber sentido eso. Él no podría tener estos sentimientos por ella. No era posible.**

**Estaba equivocado. Lo que tuvieron fue sexual. Sexo increíblemente genial, pero nada más que eso.**

**Sexo.**

**Simple.**

**Básico.**

**Elemental.**

**Y se lo iba a probar a sí mismo de una u otra manera**

**Candy White yacía completamente satisfecha, respirando trabajosamente, regresando muy lentamente a**

**la deriva a sí misma. Ese fue el orgasmo más increíble que alguna vez había experimentado. No podía**

**creer la forma en que lo había sentido, la forma en que la había tocado.**

**Ella mantuvo su cabeza cerca de su corazón y sintió su respiración desigual contra su pecho. Lo acunó**

**con su cuerpo entero y absorbió el cálido peso de él.**

**Acostumbrada a hombres que rápidamente se salían de encima después de correrse, no estaba preparada**

**para cuando él se dio vuelta sobre la espalda y la jaló para atravesarla sobre su pecho.**

–**¿No pensarás que ya he terminado, no? –preguntó él en su oído.**

–**Bueno, sí.**

**Él se rió.**

–**Lady Candy White, apenas he comenzado.**

**Para su delicia y temor, él confirmó esas palabras en el transcurso de las siguientes horas: Hicieron**

**el amor en la cama, en el piso, en el sofá. La tomó en tantas posiciones diferentes que sintió como si él**

**estuviera recreando el Kamasutra.**

**Finalmente, fueron a dar en la cocina donde la colocó sobre la barra de desayunar y luego le hizo el**

**amor lenta y tiernamente. ¡Oh cielos, el hombre se sentía increíble! Él tenía más energía que un equipo ****entero de atletas y era completamente atrevido cuando le hacía el amor. Nunca había estado con un**

**hombre y se había sentido así a gusto con su cuerpo y sus expectativas.**

**Un hombre como éste era difícil de conseguir. Después que acabaron en la barra, la cual nunca podría**

**mirar otra vez sin sonrojarse, Terrence se paró desnudo, mirando dentro de su refrigerador con sus**

**dos trenzas detrás de su oreja mientras buscaba comida. Él todavía respiraba pesadamente después de**

**su último asalto y Candy White se preguntó ociosamente si ella iría a quedar con las piernas arqueadas después**

**de la maratón de esa tarde.**

**No obstante, se veía de rechupete mientras movía envases buscando alimento. Su trasero desnudo**

**era un banquete para los ojos y cuándo se agachó para investigar el cajón más bajo, no pudo resistirse**

**a pasar su mano sobre el musculoso muslo, entre sus piernas, para ahuecar la mano y acariciarle.**

**Él inspiró abruptamente entre sus dientes y se enderezó.**

**Candy White le sonrió tan traviesamente que se ganó un rápido beso antes de que regresase a la búsqueda**

**en su heladera.**

–**¿Milady, tienes algo hecho de carne?**

**Candy White pasó la mano a través de su espalda, calmando las marcas rojas en donde ella le había**

**hundido las uñas durante su último orgasmo.**

–**Tengo hamburguesas de soja, y recogí algunas barras de cereales, germen de trigo, y harina de**

**avena mientras estaba fuera. –Él realmente lloriqueó–. Lo siento. Soy estrictamente vegetariana.**

**Él suspiró.**

–**Y yo soy estrictamente carnívoro.**

**Ella se chupó los labios y sonrió al recordar sus mordiscos y pellizcos juguetones en su carne.**

–**Me di cuenta.**

**Giró hacia ella y acercó su cuerpo desnudo contra él. Besó sus labios como si aún pudiera saborearla**

**después de todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde. Luego, se echó para atrás.**

–**A pesar de lo mucho que te deseo otra vez, necesito algo más para alimentarme que tu ardiente y**

**lujurioso cuerpo.**

**Agarró el queso de soja del estante de arriba y las galletas saladas de harina integral que tenía en la**

**barra. Candy White empezó a advertirle sobre el queso, pero cambió de opinión. Necesitaba algo más aparte**

**de ella para morder, aunque para ser sincera, le gustaba ser su juguete para masticar. El hombre era**

**insaciable, y lo mejor de todo, era un campeón en lo que hacía.**

**Lo observó curiosamente mientras agarraba su pastillero Pez de Snoopy19 de la barra, luego regresó**

**a la sala de estar.**

**Candy White recogió sus vasos con agua y lo siguió a la mesita de café Art Deco.**

**Terrence se sentó ante ésta, cortó en rodajas el queso y luego lo colocó sobre las galletas saladas. Le**

**pasó una a ella.**

–**Entonces dime, si no estuviera aquí, ¿qué estarías haciendo hoy?**

**Ella se rió.**

–**Estoy segura que probablemente me sentaría más cómodamente, en primer lugar.**

**Con cara divertida, bajó su cabeza para acariciar con la nariz el cuello.**

–**¿Puedo darte un masaje para hacerte sentir mejor?**

**Ella siseó ante su voz profunda y sensual.**

–**Tu masaje es lo que me metió en problemas.**

**Recorrió con su lengua la clavícula, luego se echó hacia atrás y comió una galleta salada.**

**Se ahogó.**

**Candy White le paso el vaso con agua.**

**Terrence la tragó rápido y la miró con ceño.**

–**¿Qué tan vieja es esta cosa? –comprobó la fecha de vencimiento del queso y frunció más el ceño–**

**.¿Soja? –dijo cuando finalmente reconoció el paquete–.¿Me dejaste comer queso de soja?**

–**Es bueno para ti.**

–**Es repugnante.**

–**Oh –dijo ella, como si le hablara a un niño–. Pobre bebé. Estoy tan apenada.**

–**No, no lo estás.**

–**No, verdaderamente. Siento no tener cualquier cosa que pueda ingerir un macho grande como tú.**

**Terrence se sentó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Debería haber pedido a Kyrian que le trajera una**

**hamburguesa con sus ropas. Aún así, había disfrutado el día con ella.**

**Aún si eso significaba comer cosas que deberían estar clasificadas como desperdicios tóxicos.**

**Encogiéndose, alcanzó otra galleta, más preparado esta vez para el sabor repugnante. A pura fuerza**

**de voluntad, engulló seis galletas saladas con queso, aunque apenas quitaron el borde de su hambre.**

**Agradecía a los dioses que aún tenía sus pastillas. Agarrando a Snoopy, rápidamente echó tres en su**

**boca para cambiar el sabor.**

–**¿Cómo puedes comer eso? –preguntó ella–. No es mas que azúcar con sabor.**

–**Sí, pero es buen azúcar.**

**Ella arrugó la nariz. Terrence le sonrió malvadamente.**

–**¿Conoces cual es la mejor forma de comer estos, no?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

**Él movió hacia atrás la cabeza de Snoopy y sacó la pequeña pastilla con sus dedos. La llevo a sus labios.**

–**Muérdela suavemente y mantenla entre tus dientes.**

**Ella vaciló, pero obedeció.**

**Por un segundo, Terrence la miró sentada allí, desnuda con la pastilla entre los dientes. Luego, se inclinó**

**hacia adelante y usó su lengua para saborearla.**

**Candy White gimió ante el sabor de él combinado con el azúcar. Abriendo la boca, ella le dio un beso**

**largo, caliente.**

–**Bueno, eso fue agradable.**

–**¿Vale la pena contaminar tu sistema?**

–**Umm-hmm –ella respiró, moviendo la punta del dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula.**

**Una vez que todo el pastillero Pez se terminara, ella levantó a Snoopy y lo miró.**

–**Esto es tan poco característico de ti, Señor Rudo. Me cuesta creer que un tipo que peleó con seis**

**criminales sin ayuda lleve con él un insignificante paquete de pastillas Pez.**

**Él peinó su pelo negro hacia atrás de su hombro y dejó que sus manos se detuvieran en las hebras.**

–**En realidad, colecciono los pastilleros. Este es un clásico de 1969.**

–**¿De verdad?**

**Él asintió. Lo miró otra vez.**

–**¿Eso vale mucho? **

–**Un par de cientos de dólares.**

–**¿No estás bromeando?**

–**No estoy bromeando.**

–**Wow. Y casi lo metí en la lavadora.**

**Él se rió de eso.**

–**Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Snoopy y yo vamos a todos lados juntos.**

**Tomó a Snoopy de sus manos y lo colocó en la mesita de café. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla, el**

**brillo en sus ojos era uno con el que ella realmente se estaba familiarizando.**

–**¿Estás realmente muy dolorida? –preguntó.**

**Tomando todo en consideración, ella debería estarlo, pero su toque era tan tierno que no lo estaba.**

–**No lo estoy. ¿Y tú?**

–**Nunca mejor.**

**Se reclinó en el piso y la empujó a través de él. Candy White lo montó a horcajadas y gimió ante lo bien**

**qué sus abdominales de acero se apretaban contra ella.**

**Para su asombro, estaba duro otra vez.**

–**¿Nunca te cansas?**

**Él ahuecó su cara en sus manos y le dirigió una mirada fija, seria.**

–**Eres tú, amor. Definitivamente tú. Con cualquier otra, me habría acomodado y estaría durmiendo**

**hace horas.**

–**¿Lo dices en serio?**

**Él condujo su mano hacia su hinchada verga**

–**¿Qué piensas?**

–**Pienso que debería haber tomado más vitaminas esta mañana.**

–**Y yo pienso que aún hay varias posiciones que no hemos probado.**

**Terrence despertó en la cama de Candy White justo a la puesta del sol. Sonrió con placer somnoliento**

**mientras olía el perfume de trementina y pacholí en su piel.**

**Candy White.**

**Todavía estaba acunada entre sus brazos, profundamente dormida. Para su asombro, sintió que su**

**cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez. Después de esta tarde, debería estar saciado por uno o dos**

**días mínimo, si no por una semana completa.**

**Debido a eso, no debería poder moverse.**

**Aun así quería tomarla otra vez. Ahora mismo. Quería sentir sus brazos y piernas envueltas a su alrededor,**

**sosteniéndolo cerca mientras se perdía a sí mismo con la sensación de su cuerpo deslizándose**

**contra él.**

**Sólo Nynia lo había hecho sentirse así. Había sido completamente insaciable con ella. Mirarla era arder**

**por ella.**

**Nunca pensó encontrar a otra mujer tan atractiva. Y todo lo que quería hacer era pasar el resto de la**

**noche dentro de Candy White. Sentir su respiración contra su cuello mientras se enterraba en su calor húmedo**

**una y otra vez.**

**Pero no podía. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Acheron en Jackson Square.**

**Sin mencionar que habían Daimons en la calle listos para matar, y tenía que proteger a la gente**

**inocente.**

–**¿Terrence?**

**Interiormente, se encogió ante el sonido de su voz somnolienta. Había esperado hacer una salida silenciosa**

**mientras ella dormía. Cómo odiaba las salidas confusas.**

–**Buenas noches, amor –murmuró él, besando su frente.**

**Ella le dirigió una sonrisa que lo deslumbró.**

–**¿Te estás yendo?**

–**Sí, tengo que encontrarme con alguien.**

–**Ok –dijo ella.**

**Ella se levantó de la cama, y se envolvió con una sábana.**

–**Fue realmente genial conocerte, Terrence. Gracias por un día maravilloso.**

**Lo dejó solo.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño. Esta era normalmente la parte en donde sus amantes le rogaban que se quedara,**

**al menos un poco más de tiempo. Donde le decían que era el mejor amante que alguna vez había**

**conocido y luego lloraban ante el pensamiento de nunca tenerlo otra vez.**

**Pero Candy White parecía completamente de acuerdo con su partida. No parecía sentir la más mínima**

**tristeza.**

**¿Qué era esto?**

**Salió de la cama y dejó la habitación para encontrarla en la cocina, sosteniendo un pastel de arroz**

**entre sus dientes mientras se serbia una taza de jugo rosado.**

–**¿Candy White, estás bien?**

**Se sacó el pastel de arroz de la boca y lo miró.**

–**Estoy bien.**

**Su cara empalideció un poco.**

–**¿Oh, Dios, no irás a ponerte posesivo o extraño conmigo ahora, no? Por favor dime que no eres**

**uno de esos tipos de los que Trina me contó, de esos que tienen un poco de sexo con una mujer y luego**

**creen que la poseen.**

**¿Un poco de sexo?**

**¡Un poco de sexo!**

**Terrence se quedó sin palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a dejar a sus amantes, pero esta vez era la más**

**fácil que había vivido, y lo encontró extrañamente desconcertante.**

**Perturbador.**

**Humillante.**

**Especialmente después de la forma en que los dos se habían llevado. Ésta había sido la mejor maratón**

**de sexo que alguna vez había tenido. Ella había igualado su pasión y energía de un modo que había**

**sido increíble.**

**¿Ahora ella estaba bien con él simplemente saliendo por la puerta?**

–**¿Estás segura que está bien? –preguntó otra vez.**

–**Mira, está bien, ¿sí? Sabía cuando accedí a esto, que tú no estarías rondando después. No soy estúpida,**

**sabes. Soy una chica grande. Tú eres un chico grande y estoy seguro que tienes una vida a la**

**que regresar. –El pánico paso por sus ojos–. Oh Dios, no estás casado, ¿no?**

–**No, no lo estoy.**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.**

–**Entonces, ningún daño, ninguna culpa. –Cruzó la corta distancia hasta la heladera para devolver la**

**jarra de jugo.**

–**¿Candy White?**

**Hizo una pausa para darle una mirada resentida.**

–**¿Qué, Terrence? ¿No estás teniendo ansiedad por la separación, no? Hoy estuvo divertido y valió la**

**pena, pero debo regresar al trabajo. Tengo una tonelada de cosas que necesito hacer esta noche.**

–**Sí, pero... –no terminó la frase. Se rehusaba.**

–**¿Pero…?**

**Él mantuvo su mandíbula cerrada. Muy bien, si ella quería que se fuera, entonces él se iría. Igualmente**

**no debería haber pasado el día con ella. Tan cerca de Mardi Gras, no podía distraerse. No importa**

**si venía en la forma de una tentadora de pelo oscuro.**

–**Nada –dijo.**

**Ella se vio aliviada.**

–**Ya que tienes que encontrarte con alguien, toma una ducha mientras hago algo para cenar. –Terrence**

**se duchó, pero cuando terminó, rechazó comer su ensalada de tofu y bistec de soja.**

–**Gracias otra vez, Candy White –dijo mientras se colocaba la campera sobre la remera. –realmente tuve**

**un muy buen día.**

–**Yo también –dijo sonriendo mientras masticaba su ensalada y ojeaba una revista de arte.**

**Aún no podía creer lo bien que ella se estaba tomando el que la dejara. Maldición. Una parte de él**

**esperaba que le rogara que la llamara. Preguntara su e-mail. Algo. Pero ella no lo hizo.**

**Hombre, como odiaba el siglo XXI. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando se apresuró hacia la puerta.**

–**Cuídate, Terrence, y en el futuro, por favor prueba a permanecer fuera del camino de las carrozas de**

**Mardi Gras, ¿ok?.**

**Terrence levantó la ceja, estupefacto.**

–**¿Cómo?**

–**No recuerdas la última noche, ¿cuándo no podías moverte?**

**Terrence asintió con vacilación, incapaz de creer que eso era lo que se había estrellado contra él.**

–**¿Fui atropellado por una carroza de Mardi Gras?**

–**Sí, fue Baco.**

**Ahora esto añadía un insulto a la herida. Ahora, sólo esperaba que Nick no se enterase. Nunca.**

**Nicholas Ambrosias Gautier había entrado en este mundo sin muchas perspectivas. Hijo bastardo de**

**un infractor de la ley de carreras y una stripper menor de edad de Bourbon Street, no era exactamente**

**el que más obedecía las leyes. De hecho, su consejero de la escuela intermedia lo había votado como el**

**candidato más probable para recibir la pena de muerte.**

**Pero una noche cuando Nick se había enfrentado a la pandilla con quien andaba, el destino había**

**cambiado su vida y enviado su ángel de la guarda Dark Hunter, quien había tomado al chico de boca inteligente,**

**lo había limpiado, y dado un futuro real.**

**Ahora, nueve años más tarde, era un pre-estudiante de leyes, y en lugar de jugar ruleta penal como**

**su padre, era casi un ciudadano respetable. Casi era la palabra correcta.**

**Todo gracias a Kyrian de Tracia y Acheron Parthenopaeus.**

**No había ninguna cosa que no haría por ellos y era por eso que estaba sentado en su coche, estacionado**

**en un campo vacío poco después de la puesta del sol, en lugar de estar con su última novia,**

**poniendo una sonrisa realmente grande en su cara.**

**Aún con el coche en marcha, hacia frío afuera. Un frío húmedo y glacial que calaba los huesos y los**

**hacia doler. Su termo de café se había terminado, Nick sólo quería regresar a casa y descongelarse.**

**En lugar de eso, estaba esperando que llegara el refuerzo de Terrence por Mardi Gras, porque Zarek,**

**habiendo pasado los últimos novecientos años en Alaska, no tenía idea de cómo conducir un coche.**

**Aparentemente, los coches no eran el transporte de elección para los Cazadores Oscuros bloqueados por**

**la nieve.**

**Maldita puta madre. Este era un acontecimiento por el que podría haber esperado toda su vida.**

–**¿Nick, estas allí?**

–**Sí –dijo en el radio portátil que tenía en el asiento del pasajero de su Jaguar que lo mantenía en**

**contacto con el helicóptero–. ¿Cual es tu ETA20?**

–**Cerca de dos minutos –dijo Mike.**

**Nick comenzó a escudriñar el cielo oscuro para ver el helicóptero negro H-53E Sea Dragon Sikorsky.**

**Era un helicóptero de largo alcance, de tipo militar hecho a medida que los Escuderos a menudo utilizaban**

**para transportar a los Cazadores Oscuros. El helicóptero era rápido y versátil, y podía ser reabastecido**

**de combustible en el vuelo.**

**Su parte trasera estaba acondicionado con un área acerada para los pasajeros, que evitaba que la**

**luz del sol tocara a los Cazadores Oscuros. Las ventanas en el compartimiento de pasajeros podían ser**

**alumbradas con un interruptor que permitía a los Cazadores Oscuros ver hacia fuera después del anochecer**

**si lo deseaban.**

**Unos pocos Cazadores Oscuros como Acheron poseían sus propios helicópteros y los volaban cuando**

**era necesario. Esta noche, sin embargo, Mike Callahan, quien era un Escudero Dorean traía a Zarek de**

**Alaska.**

**Nick había oído un montón de rumores a través de los boletines de los Escuderos de la Web acerca**

**de Zarek de Moesia, sobretodo que era un sicótico. No estaba seguro qué tan precisa era esa información,**

**pero en unos pocos minutos lo sabría de primera mano.**

–**Oye, Mike –dijo, transmitiendo por radio al piloto–. ¿Qué tan malo es él?**

**Mike resopló.**

–**Déjame exponértelo de esta forma. Si tienes una pistola, entonces descárgala.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Porque si no lo haces, vas a dispararle a este idiota, lo que sólo hará que se enoje aún más. Por**

**una vez, realmente compadezco a los Daimons.**

**Eso no sonó alentador.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Es peor que Acheron?**

–**Nick, toma mi palabra. Nunca has visto uno como éste. Ahora sé por qué Artemisa y Ash lo encerraron**

**en Alaska. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué Artemisa quiere trasladarlo en medio de una población**

**enorme. Mi opinión, es como lanzar una granada en una gasolinera.**

**Oh, sí, sus tripas estaban anudadas ahora.**

**Nick esperó mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba en la pista de aterrizaje privada que Acheron usaba**

**cuando hacía una visita. A un extremo del campo había un edificio que parecía un hangar desvencijado.**

**En realidad, era un hangar moderno modificado, acondicionado con un sistema de alarma y puertas tan**

**gruesas que podían ser un refugio antiaéreo. Ese granero actualmente alojaba el helicóptero MH-60K Sikorsky**

**de 28 millones que Acheron usaba para transportarse a él y a sus motos Buell.**

**Ash había llegado con estilo el día anterior.**

**Ahora Zarek.**

**Sí, Mardi Gras comenzaba a verse espeluznante.**

**Nick salió del coche y ajustó la radio en el auto, luego se paró al lado del campo hasta que Mike detuvo**

**el motor y las aspas dejaron de girar.**

**Cuando todo dejó de moverse, el parco Escudero de mediana edad salió del helicóptero y se quitó el**

**casco. Mike nunca había sido excesivamente amigable, pero esta noche se lo veía altamente indignado y**

**sumamente irritable.**

–**No te envidio esto –dijo Mike mientras tiraba el casco en el asiento.**

–**Vamos, deja de meterte conmigo. No puede ser tan malo.**

**Nick cambiaría de parecer tan pronto como Mike descorriese la puerta del pasajero y diera su primera**

**mirada a Zarek de Moesia.**

**Zarek emergió por la puerta como Lucifer de su hoyo más profundo, con un resentimiento tan grande,**

**que Nick se asombró que hubieran logrado conseguir que el helicóptero despegara.**

**Vestido todo de negro, Zarek traía puesto jeans, botas de motorista Harley, y una remera con mangas,**

**parecía completamente inconsciente del aire húmedo y frío que hacía en la noche invernal de Nueva**

**Orleáns. Tenía un pendiente en su oreja izquierda, era una larga espada de plata, con la empuñadura**

**de una calavera y huesos cruzados.**

**Zarek salió con una risa sardónica que se hacía más siniestra por su barba de chivo negra. Su pelo**

**lacio negro le rozaba los hombros y los ojos negro azabache estaban llenos de desprecio y odio. Nick estaba**

**acostumbrado a las malas actitudes, demonios él había sido destetado de eso. Pero nunca había**

**conocido a un hombre que tuviera una peor que Zarek.**

**Le recordaba a Nick, a los asesinos que su padre había traído a casa. Frió. Insensible. Letal. Siempre**

**que Zarek te miraba, sentías que te estaba midiendo para el tamaño de tu ataúd.**

**Zarek afirmó su mano izquierda en el helicóptero, y se reclinó adentro lo suficiente como para agarrar**

**un gran bolso negro. Nick clavó los ojos en la mano enorme de Zarek con temor. Cada dedo, incluyendo**

**su pulgar, estaba cubierto por una garra larga, de plata articulada y se ladeaba en un punto tan**

**afilado que Nick supo que debía ser el arma de Zarek de elección. A este hombre le gustaba derribar y**

**ensuciarse con sus presas. Carajo, para Zarek, que lo llamaran psicópata era un paso más. Mientras salía**

**del helicóptero, Zarek siseó a Mike, descubriendo sus colmillos.**

**Por una vez, Mike no hizo comentarios. Eso le dijo a Nick, más que cualquier otra cosa, qué tan cruel**

**era Zarek. Él nunca había sabido que Mike aguantara algo parecido y no hiciera algún comentario.**

–**Bueno, si ya terminaste de vituperar a Mike, ¿estás listo para irte?**

**Nick lamentó esas palabras tan pronto como Zarek lo miró. La glacial, hostil mirada, le enfrió aún**

**más que los vientos fríos.**

–**Dime alguna insolencia, niñito, y no habrá suficiente de ti para atravesar un colador.**

**Nick no se asustaba fácilmente, pero esas palabras dichas en un gruñido, con tanta sinceridad, realmente**

**le hicieron dar un paso atrás y por una vez mantuvo su gran boca cerrada.**

**Sin otra palabra, Zarek caminó hacia el coche, con la gracia mortífera de un depredador, con los labios**

**fruncidos en una permanente mueca. Lanzó el bolso sobre el piso, luego entró y cerró de un golpe**

**la puerta del coche.**

**En ese momento, Nick lamentó seriamente haber comprado un coche sin asiento trasero. No obstante,**

**dada la naturaleza cruel, imprevisible de Zarek, Nick preferiría más bien tenerle al lado y no detrás**

**de él.**

**Mike dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y lo golpeó en la espalda.**

–**Que los dioses te acompañen, niño. Juro que no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos esta noche.**

**Nick nunca había sido excesivamente religioso. Pero mientras caminaba a su Jaguar antracita, se reencontró**

**con su religión una vez más.**

**Él entró y arrancó el auto, luego fue hacia la ciudad. Se suponía que debían encontrarse con Terrence,**

**Valerius, y Acheron en media hora en Jackson Square. Carajo, éste iba a ser el paseo en coche más largo**

**de su vida. Apretó el acelerador aún más para alcanzar la velocidad que le satisfacía.**

**Mientras conducía, Nick no podía apartar la mirada de la mano izquierda de Zarek, cubierta con las**

**garras de plata, la cuál estaba extendida sobre su rodilla izquierda. El silencio era ensordecedor y paralizante,**

**y fue interrumpido por Zarek al flexionar sus garras en contra del jean negro. Después de un**

**tiempo, la rascadura metálica comenzó a alterar los nervios de Nick. Encendió la radio.**

–**¿Te gusta el rock? –preguntó.**

**La radio se apagó de golpe. Nick tragó mientras se daba cuenta que uno de los poderes de Dark**

**Hunter de Zarek era la telequinesia.**

–**Niñito, yo no soy tu amigo. No soy tu Dark Hunter y no soy tu maldita cita. Sólo me hablas cuando**

**te haga una pregunta. De otra manera mantienes tu boca cerrada, tus ojos fuera de mí, y puede que vivas**

**lo suficiente para llevarme al Barrio Francés.**

**Nick sujetó el volante. De acuerdo, ahora la había meado, pero no hasta el punto de ser suicida. Sólo**

**un tonto absoluto se enredaría con un hombre así de letal.**

**Zarek abrió el bolso y saco un reproductor de Mp3 del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito y los lentes**

**oscuros. Se puso los audífonos y los lentes oscuros, luego se recostó contra el asiento. Nick escuchó que**

**Nazareth cantaba "Hair of the Dog", saliendo en un susurro por los audífonos. El himno antisocial verdadero.**

**Qué tan increíblemente pertinente.**

**Cuando el radio del coche inesperadamente empezó a andar, Nick realmente saltó. Oh, sí, Zarek era**

**un sicótico hijo de puta y cuanto más pronto lo sacara del coche y lo entregara a Acheron, más feliz seria**

**Nick.**

**Terrence aún pensaba en Candy White mientras cruzaba el Pedestrian Mall para encontrarse con Acheron.**

**Miró calle abajo hacia donde había encontrado a Candy White la noche anterior, y sus tripas se anudaron.**

**Cómo la extrañaba. Y eso era lo más loco de todo. Apenas la conocía. Ella había barrido con todo en su**

**vida como un huracán, infligiendo destrucción total y caos, y todavía...**

**Suspiró. Ella había sido una agradable diversión. Pero él tenía negocios que atender.**

**Su salida con ella estaba terminada. Nunca la vería otra vez.**

**Eso había sido todo.**

**A partir de este momento, ella ya no existiría.**

**Sí, claro.**

**Terrence ignoró la voz burlona en su cabeza. No tenía otra alternativa que olvidarla. Él había hecho un**

**pacto siglos atrás y era un pacto que honraría por el resto de la eternidad. Para él nunca habría una casa,**

**una familia, y más definitivamente no una novia o una esposa. Aún si no hubiese tomado el juramento**

**de Artemisa, esas cosas habrían estado prohibidas para él.**

**Además, le gustaba su vida como era. Tenía mucha libertad. Tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera y**

**bastante dinero para comprar cualquier cosa que le atrajera.**

**La vida como un Dark Hunter era buena.**

**Muy buena.**

**Entrando en la plaza, divisó a Acheron Parthenopaeus apoyado contra la pared de un edificio con sus**

**brazos doblados sobre su pecho. El alto guerrero Atlante se separó de la multitud que escuchaba cantar**

**a un artista callejero el tema de Scooby-Doo.**

**Parado en sus dos metros siete con pelo púrpura metálico largo y lentes oscuros negros bastante**

**después de la puesta de sol, Acheron era un hombre difícil de olvidar. Terrence usualmente se refería a**

**Acheron como T-Rex. El sobrenombre se debía más a la presencia intimidante y carnicera que a su antigua**

**edad.**

**Había algo verdaderamente extraño acerca del aura letal de Acheron. Manaba de él como un tsunami**

**peligroso. El mismo aire alrededor del hombre parecía estar cargado con energía mística que podía**

**hacer que la piel en los brazos o tras el cuello se erizara si te parabas cerca de él. Y a juzgar por el espacio**

**que la multitud le había dado a T-Rex, Terrence diría que él no era el único que lo sentía.**

**No obstante, Terrence se corrigió, mientras notaba la chaqueta negra de motorista de Acheron con cadenas**

**de plata sobre una manga y sus pantalones de cuero que tenía cordones en lugar de costuras, tal**

**vez era la excentricidad de Acheron, su aspecto poco ortodoxo que hacía que la gente lo dejara solo.**

**Cualquier cosa que fuera, nadie quería estar en el camino de este hombre.**

**Acheron volteó su cabeza.**

**Aun con los lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos, Terrence supo que T-Rex había clavado los ojos en él.**

**Terrence dio una risa corta en tanto advertía el nuevo agregado facial de Acheron. Un clavo de plata en la**

**nariz.**

**T-Rex tenía dos inclinaciones muy extrañas: siempre encontraba nuevos lugares para perforar su**

**cuerpo, y el color de su pelo cambiaba más rápido que el clima imprevisible de Louisiana.**

**T-Rex también tenía la extraña cicatriz de una mano que iba y venia en su cuello. Nadie estaba seguro**

**si la cicatriz era real o si era un truco extraño para desconcentrarlos, que Acheron usaba. Con su**

**acento sucedía lo mismo. Había veces, cuando la voz de Acheron era pesada con un extraño acento melódico,**

**que Terrence asumía que debía ser nativo de Atlántida, y otras veces T-Rex sonaba algo así como**

**cualquier otro americano que aparecía en televisión.**

**Al guerrero antiguo le parecía divertido tener a las personas adivinando acerca de él. Era incluso más**

**privado que Terrence y eso decía bastante.**

**Acheron recuperó su mochila negra de cuero de ante, la cual tenía un logotipo de anarquía de la calle.**

**La lanzó sobre su hombro, y luego lanzó unos pocos billetes a la caja de la guitarra del músico y se**

**dirigió hacia él.**

**Varios miembros de la muchedumbre se tensaron y recularon mientras Acheron se movía a través de**

**ellos con el elocuente modo de andar con trancos largos de un depredador peligroso. Aquellos que se**

**animaban a mirarlo rápidamente desviaban sus miradas.**

**Era irónico, de verdad, ya que Acheron era la última persona en la tierra que alguna vez dañaría a un**

**mortal. Era el protector más viejo que el género humano tenía.**

**Por siglos había luchado a los Daimons sin ayuda. Sólo.**

**Sin un amigo o Escudero.**

**Terrence había oído rumores que Acheron había sido adiestrado por Ares, para pelear. Otros rumores**

**afirmaban que Acheron era el hijo de un dios y un legendario héroe Atlante. Pero básicamente nadie sabía**

**nada acerca de Acheron aparte de que era alto, privado, intimidador, y muy, muy extraño.**

**Mientras Acheron se acercaba, Terrence inclinó su cabeza hacia el pelo púrpura de Acheron con sus cuatro**

**trenzas pequeñas que enmarcaban su cara.**

–**Sabes, pienso que tengo que dejar de llamarte T-Rex y empezar a llamarte Barney.**

**Una esquina de la boca de Acheron se elevó.**

–**No empieces conmigo, Celta –él pasó una mirada divertida sobre los pantalones de cuero de Terrence,**

**y la campera. –Encantado de verte completamente vestido para la ocasión.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca ante el significado subyacente de sus palabras.**

–**Kyrian habló de mí, ¿no?**

–**Oh, sí, la parte de la toalla rosada fue mi favorita.**

**Kyrian pagaría por esto cuando Terrence lo agarrara.**

–**Juro... ¿Nick lo sabe?**

**Acheron sonrió con una sonrisa verdadera que mostró un pequeño pedacito de sus colmillos.**

**«Demonios, estaba jodido».**

**Oh, que infiernos. Había valido la pena. Pasar la tarde con Candy White era más que recobrarse de cualquier**

**vergüenza.**

**T-Rex miró sobre su hombro como si sintiera algo, y una esquina de su chaqueta de cuero se deslizó**

**de su garganta para mostrar que la impresión de la mano desaparecía otra vez. Terrence siguió su mirada y**

**vio a Valerius acercándose. Él sólo se había encontrado con el general romano una sola vez, cuando Valerius**

**había llegado a asumir los derechos de Dark Hunter de Kyrian.**

**Valerius miró la campera de Terrence y su colgante, y dijo con desprecio: «Celta», dejando saber a Terrence**

**que la amistad con este Dark Hunter era tan probable como encontrar una plaza de estacionamiento**

**para un tanque en Bourbon Street durante Mardi Gras. Y pensar que estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad**

**en Nueva Orleáns con este pelmazo. Como Nick diría, «Maldita puta madre».**

**El pelo negro del romano estaba atado en una cola impecable. Vestía pantalones plisados negros,**

**mocasines, cuello de tortuga, y un abrigo largo de cachemira. Si uno no lo conociera mejor, parecería**

**ser un abogado adinerado, no un ejecutor de Daimons.**

**Y era todo lo que Terrence podía hacer para no reírse al ver lo fuera de lugar que quedaba Valerius parado**

**al lado de él, y más especialmente de Acheron, quien era un niño del póster por el movimiento gótico.**

**Directamente, hasta el clavo de plata en la nariz de Acheron y las hebillas de plata, que decoraban**

**el costado de sus botas puntiagudas.**

–**Qué puntual eres –dijo Acheron a Valerius mientras miraba el reloj que había sacado del bolsillo de**

**la chaqueta. El reloj de pulsera había sufrido un accidente cerca de cien años atrás durante la mayor insurrección**

**Daimon. El reloj de pulsera había sobrevivido, los Daimons no.**

**Los ojos negros de Valerius ardieron con resentimiento mientras miraba a Acheron.**

–**Tal vez no me guste el hecho que seas mi comandante, griego, pero como un soldado te obedeceré**

**a pesar de mi aversión personal a tu compañía.**

**Terrence sonrío burlonamente.**

–**¿Eh, T-Rex, no te pone caliente y encrespado estar cerca de él?**

–**Demuestra respeto a tus mayores, Celta –gruñó Valerius, curvando su labio superior. –O te mostraré**

**cómo los romanos nos ocupamos de los del tipo barbárico como tú...**

**Las palabras no produjeron más emoción que un divertido aburrimiento, pero Terrence nunca había sido**

**el tipo de hombre que dejara pasar un insulto sin comentario. Él era ciertamente demasiado viejo ahora**

**para cambiar su forma de ser.**

–**Ah, respecto a eso –dijo, lanzando por el aire a Valerius.**

**Acheron apenas atrapó a Valerius en tanto éste se abalanzaba sobre Terrence. Se posicionó físicamente**

**entre ellos; no es que Terrence lo necesitara, pero a juzgar por la furia en los ojos de Valerius, el romano**

**ciertamente sí.**

–**Niños, no me hagan separarlos otra vez. –Acheron miró a Valerius y obligó al romano a dar un paso**

**hacia atrás–. Créeme, Val, no necesito que peleen mis batallas y yo no me siento ofendido por Terrence.**

–**Mi nombre es Valerius. –Valerius enderezó su regio abrigo, de forma arrogante–. Y yo me doy por**

**ofendido con él.**

**Sí, bien, ¿eso era nuevo? El hombre parecía ofenderse por todo.**

**Como siempre, cuando fuera que dos o más Cazadores Oscuros se juntaran, Terrence sentía sus poderes**

**debilitarse. Era una defensa con la que Artemisa solía asegurar que sus Cazadores Oscuros no pudieran**

**combinar fuerzas e ir tras los dioses, o atacar a la humanidad. La única excepción a eso era Acheron.**

**Como el entrenador designado y el mayor de su raza, su presencia no reducía sus poderes, pero**

**todos los demás sí. No podían estar juntos mucho tiempo o estarían agotados para la noche.**

**Terrence pasó la mirada sobre el hombro de Valerius para ver a Nick y Zarek caminando frente a la panadería**

**y dirigirse hacia ellos.**

–**Parece un no-muerto –dijo para Acheron y Valerius–, aquí viene nuestro refuerzo.**

**Valerius dio la vuelta y largó una maldición vulgar que pareció muy contraria a su regio aire romano**

**de refinamiento y buena crianza.**

–**Volviendo a ti –gruñó Zarek mientras se paraba al lado de Acheron.**

**El disgusto era evidente en la cara de Valerius.**

–**No, otro maldito griego.**

–**¿Qué ocurre, Romano? –preguntó Terrence–.¿Los griegos te molestan?**

**Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, Valerius inclinó la cabeza con desprecio hacia Zarek.**

–**Confía en mí, si hubiera estado en Troya cuando dejaron atrás el caballo, hubiera habido griegos**

**asados en la playa aquel día.**

**Terrence siseó con falsa simpatía.**

–**Carajo, T-Rex, él realmente odia a tus ancestros.**

**Acheron lo miró divertido.**

–**Sin intención de ofender, Terrence, yo estaba por ahí antes que ellos estuviesen.**

–**No me digas, lo siento –Terrence intercambió miradas con Nick, quien estaba mucho más callado que**

**lo normal. El Escudero se veía un poco tenso.**

**Hmm, eso era interesante. Tendría que mantener a Zarek alrededor si el hombre tenía ese tipo de**

**poder de supresión. Era agradable saber que Nick tenía un interruptor de apagado.**

–**¿Algún problema con tu vuelo? –preguntó Acheron a Zarek.**

–**No me comí al piloto si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Y el pequeño Nicky, está aquí todavía respirando**

**y sin sangrar.**

–**Bien –dijo Acheron, en tono neutro–. Supongo que esa es una mejoría desde la última vez.**

**Terrence no estaba seguro si Acheron estaba bromeando o no, pero conociendo la reputación de Zarek,**

**realmente no dudó que fuera verdad. El rumor decía que Zarek había acuchillado y comido al último Escudero**

**que Acheron le había enviado.**

**Terrence pasó la mirada sobre los cinco allí reunidos. ¿Eran ellos un grupo unido o qué? La única cosa**

**que tenían en común era la altura.**

**En conjunto, debían parecer refugiados de la NBA, ya que sus alturas iban desde el metro noventa y**

**cinco de Nick a los dos metros siete de Acheron.**

**Nick llevaba jeans, un suéter verde oscuro, y una chaqueta bombardera, era la imagen perfecta de**

**un estudiante de universidad rico. Terrence lucía, como un motorista que acababa de dejar "El Santuario",**

**que era el mejor bar de motoristas de Nueva Orleans. Acheron parecía un refugiado del Dungeon, que**

**era el club gótico subterráneo local. Valerius era el contingente profesional, y Zarek... Zarek tenía la**

**apariencia de que estaba listo para asesinar algo.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué nos hemos reunido? –preguntó Zarek.**

**El odio repugnante en los ojos de Valerius era abrasador.**

–**¡¿Alguien te habló, esclavo?!**

**Acheron apenas atrapó la mano de Zarek antes de que su garra cortase en rodajas la garganta vulnerable**

**de Valerius. Nunca antes Terrence había visto a Acheron esforzarse tan duro para hacer a alguien**

**hacia atrás. Eso decía bastante del poder de Zarek. Y su temperamento.**

–**¡Desiste! –ordenó Acheron a Zarek–. Sé que hace demasiado tiempo que no estás cerca de otro**

**Dark Hunter, Z, pero recuerda, cualquier cosa que le hagas a él, lo sentirás diez veces.**

**La cara de Zarek se endureció.**

–**El dolor lo puedo soportar, es a él al que no puedo aguantar.**

**Valerius todavía tenía los labios apretados.**

–**No veo por qué necesitamos a un cabeza de turco para que los Daimons jueguen. Tú sabes, él tenía**

**tan poco valor en su vida que mi padre tuvo que pagar a un esclavista para quitárnoslo de encima.**

**Zarek dejó escapar el gruñido de una bestia salvaje. Un instante más tarde, Acheron fue lanzado con**

**fuerza y Zarek se echó sobre Valerius. Él atrapó al romano por la cintura y lo dos golpearon la calle. Duro.**

**Antes de que Terrence pudiera separarlo de Valerius, Zarek consiguió meter una serie de golpes sólidos**

**y una última patada a las costillas del romano mientras Terrence lo levantaba.**

**Tal como Acheron había dicho, la cara de Zarek mostraba cada golpe que le había dado a Valerius.**

**Su nariz y labios sangraban profusamente. Zarek no pareció notarlo y si lo hacía, el brillo satisfecho en**

**los ojos negros decía que el ex-esclavo romano pensaba que bien valía el costo.**

**Valerius estaba sólo ligeramente más sosegando mientras se ponía de pie.**

–**Deberías ser azotado por esto.**

**Terrence agarró más tensamente a Zarek. Colérico, Zarek lo apartó de un empujón.**

–**Saca tus jodidas manos de mí, Celta. –Luego se volvió hacia Valerius–. Trata de derrotarme, pedazo**

**de mierda, y te forzaré a comer ese negro corazón que tienes.**

–**¡Suficiente! –rugió Acheron–. Otra palabra de cualquiera de ustedes dos, y juro que les arrancaré el**

**corazón a ambos.**

**Valerius enjugó la sangre de sus labios. Zarek pasó su mano a través de su cara, quitando la sangre,**

**mientras miraba criminalmente a Valerius.**

**Acheron era un hombre de paciencia infinita y Terrence nunca había visto a Acheron exasperado antes.**

**Pero lo vio ahora. Acheron miró encolerizada mente a los Cazadores Oscuros.**

–**La próxima vez sólo les enviaré e-mails a los tres. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer esta**

**reunión?**

**Nick habló.**

–**Oh, yo sé. ¿Pensabas que hombres que tienen un par de miles de años, realmente podrían comportarse**

**como adultos?**

**Zarek codeó a Nick en el estómago.**

–**Uy –dijo Zarek a Acheron–. Fue un espasmo involuntario del brazo.**

**Acheron maldijo por lo bajo.**

–**Juro, Daimons o no, si no te comportas, Z, voy a enviarte a la Antártida y te dejaré allí para que te**

**pudras.**

–**Ooh –Zarek aspiró en un tono aburrido–. Estoy aterrorizado con esos pingüinos asesinos y esas focas**

**peludas, dan realmente miedo.**

**Acheron gruñó en advertencia a Zarek.**

**Terrence se compadeció por su líder frustrado. Él sabía porqué Acheron había establecido esta reunión.**

**El Atlante había querido saber qué ocurriría cuándo lo tres se cruzaran en el camino. Mejor ver cuánta**

**hostilidad habría y estar ahí para monitorearla que arriesgar una reunión al azar donde Zarek podría**

**aventajar a Valerius sin alguien allí para separarlos.**

**Ahora Acheron sabía exactamente con qué estaba lidiando y cuánto espacio debía poner entre ellos.**

**Terrence tenía que saludar la sabiduría del Atlante. Acheron podía ser joven en apariencia, pero era verdaderamente**

**un antiguo en sus poderes, conocimiento, y habilidad para maniobrar a los bribones Cazadores**

**Oscuros que respondían ante él.**

**Acheron pasó la mirada por cada uno de ellos.**

–**Si se pueden controlar por cinco minutos, entonces nos repartiremos la ciudad. Como soy el único**

**capaz para tomar los cementerios, agarraré esos. Valerius, te quiero en los jardines y el distrito de los**

**negocios, Zarek y Terrence puede tomar el barrio Francés. En Mardi Gras, todos estaremos en el Vieux no más tarde de las nueve. –Se volvió hacia Nick–. Tú estarás preparado para salir. En caso de que**

**uno de nosotros caiga, necesito que te movilices rápidamente.**

–**Solo un pequeño problema.**

–**¿Y ése es?**

**Nick señaló a Valerius con su cabeza.**

–**Si él cae, él estará por su cuenta.**

**Zarek sonrió.**

–**Sabía que me gustaba este niño por una razón.**

**Nick le disparó una mirada incrédula.**

–**Nick –dijo Acheron, su voz ligada con una advertencia–, tu deber es para todos nosotros. Valerius**

**es un Dark Hunter tal como yo, Terrence, y Zarek.**

–**Lo sé, hice mi juramento, pero juré proteger a Kyrian de Tracia y el infierno se congelará más frío**

**que el iceberg de Santa, antes de que alguna vez mueva siquiera una ceja para ayudar al hombre que lo**

**torturó y lo crucificó**

**Los ojos de Valerius llamearon.**

–**Ese fue su abuelo, no él.**

**Nick señaló con el dedo a Valerius.**

–**Él estaba allí, también, observando lo que ocurría, y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Me rehúso a dar**

**ayuda a alguien que podría hacer eso –miró a Ash–. Tú, culo sicótico, y Terrence, estarán cubiertos, pero él**

**no.**

–**¿Culo sicótico? –repitió Zarek–. Hmm, me gusta.**

**Acheron ignoró a Zarek.**

–**Nick...**

–**Está bien, griego –lo interrumpió Valerius–. De cualquier forma preferiría morir antes que tener su**

**plebeya ayuda.**

–**Entonces eso hace tres votos –dijo Zarek–. Preferiría que él también muriera. Ahora todos juntos,**

**votemos que este idiota salga de la isla.**

**Terrence ocultó su diversión y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Acheron hiciera de Zarek**

**y Valerius pequeñas piezas de Dark Hunter. Tal vez debería decirle a Nick que preparara una pala para**

**recoger la basura. La apariencia en la cara de Acheron decía que la espera no sería muy larga.**

–**Muy bien, entonces –dijo Acheron a Nick–. Llama a Eric St. James y dile que reasume su estado de**

**Escudero vernáculo, por si Valerius necesita algo.**

**Nick asintió.**

–**¿Puede él cubrir a Zarek también? Todavía tengo la escuela por la que preocuparme.**

**Antes de que Acheron pudiera contestar, Valerius se burló**

–**Yo no trabajaré con un esclavo como un igual ni compartiré a un criado con él.**

**Las ventanas de nariz de Zarek aletearon.**

–**Confía en mí, chico, no somos iguales. Estás tan por debajo de mí que antes me sentaría sobre**

**mierda que dejar que me limpiaras el culo.**

**Terrence atrapó a Valerius antes de que alcanzase a Zarek.**

**Intercambiaron miradas con Acheron.**

–**Esto va a estar divertido, ¿no? Constantemente separando a los dos mientras peleamos con los**

**Daimons. ¿Deberíamos olvidar todo el asunto y quedarnos en nuestras casas hasta que se acabe?**

**Pero aún más desalentador era el saber, que si Kyrian se enteraba que Valerius estaba en la ciudad,**

**haría que el ataque de Zarek pareciera un amoroso abrazo. Y desde que Kyrian no era un Dark Hunter,**

**sus poderes no estarían disminuidos por la restricción de Artemisa. Él tendría rienda suelta para matar al**

**romano.**

**Acheron siseó irritado.**

–**Estoy casi de acuerdo contigo. –Se volvió a Valerius–. Ve y patrulla tus distritos.**

**Valerius le hizo un saludo romano más bien sarcástico, luego se volvió y los dejó.**

**El aire entre ellos se calentó considerablemente. Demonios, Zarek parecía casi... tolerable. Una cantidad**

**notable de tensión dejó el cuerpo del hombre.**

–**¿Estoy quedándome contigo, Kyrian o Nick? –preguntó Zarek.**

**Acheron se quedó callado mientras sacaba una llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta.**

–**Pensamos que era mejor que tuvieras tu propio lugar. Le pedí a Nick que alquilara una casa en el**

**centro, sobre Dauphin Street. Él pintó las ventanas de negro y se aseguró que todas bloquearan la luz**

**del día.**

**La cara de Zarek regresó a ser una piedra y sus ojos negros resplandecieron. Por alguna razón, el**

**hombre estaba furioso mientras arrebataba la llave de la mano de Acheron y giraba para irse.**

–**Nick te mostrará en donde está –dijo Acheron.**

–**No necesito que alguien me muestre una maldita cosa –gruñó Zarek–. Lo encontraré por mí mismo.**

**Después que Zarek saliera a zancadas, Nick hizo una mueca.**

–**Ya sé –dijo para Acheron–. Nick, ve tras el culo sicótico y muéstrale donde vive. ¿Pero puedo señalar**

**que al hacer esto, debería calificar para remuneración por trabajos peligrosos?**

**Acheron arqueó una ceja.**

–**¿Puedo señalar que quedarte aquí conmigo es mucho más arriesgado para tu salud?**

**Nick fingió sorpresa.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Aún estoy aquí? Oh no, lo siento, pensé que había partido hacía diez minutos. –Corrió a toda**

**velocidad tras Zarek.**

**Una vez que estuvieron solos, Terrence pasó una mano a través de su pelo.**

–**Algunas noches no vale la pena levantarse, ¿no?**

–**No tienes idea. –Acheron dejó escapar una respiración larga, profunda como si expulsara toda la**

**tensión de su cuerpo.**

–**Entonces, dime, T-Rex, ¿qué le hiciste a Artemisa para echarte esto encima?**

**Como esperaba, Acheron no dijo nada. Que Terrence supiera, él nunca había divulgado algo personal**

**acerca de él o la naturaleza exacta de su relación con la diosa.**

–**Camina conmigo, Terrence. –Eso no sonó bien, pero Terrence lo siguió.**

**Acheron guardó silencio mientras dejaban Pedestrian Mall y se dirigían hacia Pirate's Alley con rumbo**

**a Royal Street.**

**Justamente al lado de la catedral de St. Louis, cerca del jardín que había detrás, Acheron se detuvo.**

**Terrence echo una mirada ansiosa. A los Cazadores Oscuros no les hacía bien acercarse a lugares santos.**

**Ya que ellos eran hombres que habían perdido sus almas, las almas que habían perdido sus cuerpos**

**tendían a querer establecerse con ellos. Un Dark Hunter fuerte podía rechazar las almas, pero sólo Acheron**

**era completamente inmune a la posesión.**

**Era la razón principal por lo que los Cazadores Oscuros vivían sólo en casas nuevas y por qué Nick**

**había llevado a un psíquico a la casa de Zarek para asegurarse que no hubiera fantasmas en el lugar. Un **

**Dark Hunter poseído era una cosa espeluznante.**

–**Cuéntame sobre la mujer con la que pasaste el día.**

**Él comenzó a andar ante las palabras de Acheron. Los poderes del hombre nunca dejaban de asombrarle.**

–**Nada que decir, realmente.**

–**No me mientas, Terrence. Candy White está todavía dentro tuyo. La puedo sentir allí. Está en tus pensamientos**

**y en tu sangre.**

**El hombre era verdaderamente extraño.**

–**Mira, sé cuáles son mis obligaciones. Hice un juramento a Artemisa y no estoy tratando de encontrar**

**la forma de romperlo.**

–**Eso no es lo que me preocupa.**

–**¿Entonces qué es?– Terrence preguntó.**

–**¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que tomaste la venganza en contra de tu clan?**

–**Nada viene sin un precio.**

–**Exactamente. Esta mujer está dentro tuyo, pequeño hermano. Si no la sacas, entonces ella desatará**

**esas emociones que te enseñé a enterrar.**

–**¿Sería eso tan malo?**

**Acheron se quitó los lentes oscuros y le dio una mirada dura, seria, con esos ojos brillantes sin edad,**

**eternos.**

–**Sí, lo sería. Tú eres el único Dark Hunter del que puedo depender, que tenga la cabeza clara. Necesito**

**que te mantengas enfocado, especialmente cuando tenemos el festival de Daimons y a dos Cazadores**

**Oscuros en la ciudad que se odian mutuamente. Tus emociones son la llave para tus poderes, Terrence.**

**Cuando pierdes el control, pierdes tu inmortalidad de Dark Hunter con él, y no quiero verte muerto porque**

**no puedes controlar tu libido.**

–**No te preocupes. Estoy bajo control.**

–**Bien. Asegúrate de mantenerte así porque si no, resultarás muerto.**

**######**

–**Oh, gracias a Dios que estás allí –dijo Selena en el coche de Candy White tan pronto como Candy White**

**contestó el teléfono–.¿Dónde has estado? He estado llamándote todo el día y el teléfono estaba desconectado.**

**Sé que nunca encuentras el maldito teléfono, pero demonios chica... He estado tan preocupada**

**que estaba a punto de ir para allá y ver si estabas bien o si ése desconocido te había asesinado en tu**

**loft. –Selena finalmente tomó aire en medio de su diatriba–. Por favor dime que no está allí todavía.**

**Limpiando sus manos manchadas con pintura, con un paño, se colocó el teléfono entre la oreja y el**

**hombro, Candy White sonrió a la voz afectada de Selena y a su discurso estilo mamá.**

–**No, Selena, el Señor Maravilla ya se fue. Tenía que encontrarse con unos amigos.**

–**Entonces, ¿a qué hora se fue?**

–**Hace unos minutos.**

–**¡Candy White!**

–**¿Qué? –preguntó con fingida inocencia.**

–**Oh, cariño, –Selena se quedó boquiabierta–, no me digas que pasaron el día jugando al Parchís o a**

**algo.**

**Candy White se mordió los labios mientras recordaba exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo durante**

**el día. La hizo sentir excitada y pequeña otra vez.**

–**No llegamos al Parchís, pero lo hicimos en la mesa de backgammon un par de veces. Y en el sofá,**

**en la barra de la cocina, el piso, la mesa del café, y...**

–**Oh, Dios mío, eso es mucha información. Dime que estás bromeando acerca de esto.**

–**Nop, ni un poco. Te estoy diciendo, Selena, olvida al conejito de Energizer, este tipo lo hacía todo.**

**Selena gimió.**

–**¿En qué estabas pensando? Recién lo conoces.**

–**Lo sé –dijo Candy White, estando completamente de acuerdo con su amiga de que era una lunática por**

**hacer algo tan estúpido–. No es mi forma de ser, pero no pude hacer nada. –Era como la extraña fuerza**

**magnética que me agarró cuando pasé por el Café Frosthyte y me desvió hacia una cucharada triple de**

**Chunky Monkey 23 de Ben and Jerry. ****Ese era su gran vicio. Candy White nunca había sido capaz de no tentarse**

**con Chunky Monkey. –La tentación era demasiada, Selena. No la pude resistir. Él era un envase de**

**Chunky Monkey y en lo único que podía pensar era: "que alguien me pase una cuchara".**

–**Oh, Dios mío –dijo Selena.**

–**Sí. Fue extraño. Estaba aquí, él estaba aquí, y luego dijo, "Hagámoslo" y lo próximo que supe, era**

**que la cuchara estaba en mi mano e iba por él.**

**Selena hizo un ruido indignado.**

–**Por favor dime que nadie usaba una cuchara.**

**Candy White sonrió diabólicamente.**

–**No, no una cuchara, pero si hubieron un montón de lamidas.**

–**¡Oh, Oh, Oh! Me estas matando. No voy a ir para allá.**

**Candy White se rió.**

–**No me pude detener. Él era tan ardiente que siento la profunda necesidad de compartir su espectacular**

**calentura contigo.**

**Selena resopló.**

–**¿Al menos lo vas a ver otra vez?**

–**No, desafortunadamente no. Ni siquiera sé su apellido.**

–**¡Candy White! Chica estás loca.**

–**Sí, lo sé. Fue simplemente algo de una sola vez en la vida.**

–**¿Este... entonces estás bien? ¿No te lastimó o algo?**

–**Oh no, para nada. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Curioso, ¿no?**

–**¡Ah Cristo!, Candy. No puedo creer lo que hiciste. Has estado saliendo con todos esos amigos extraños,**

**que has terminado cogiendo sus malos hábitos. Trayendo a casa a hombres perdidos que no conoces.**

**Lo próximo será que estarás bailando desnuda sobre las mesas. . . Oh espera, esa fui yo.**

**Candy White se rió.**

–**No te preocupes. No volverá a pasar. Me conoces, salgo ocasionalmente, pero usualmente paso al**

**menos unos pocos días aburridos con un tipo antes de tirar la casa abajo. Por supuesto, nadie nunca la**

**tiró abajo como lo hizo este tipo. La derribó hasta los cimientos.**

**Selena chilló.**

–**No puedo creer que me sigas contando eso.**

**Chunky Monkey: helado de banana con trozos de turrón y nuez; es un sabor de helado típico de la heladería Ben and Jerry**

**Candy White se rió de la angustia torturada en la voz de Selena mientras ella continuaba bromeando.**

–**No puedo creer que pasé el día en la cama con este tipo, pero lo haría nuevamente en lo que dura**

**un latido. Te digo, éstas han sido las mejores dieciocho horas de mi vida.**

–**¿Cristo, ni siquiera lo conociste un día completo?**

–**Bueno, lo conozco ahora. Cada centímetro de él. Ya que estamos, tiene un montón de centímetros.**

–**Detente, Candy –imploró Selena, su voz temblando de risa–. No puedo más. No necesito saber que**

**el atleta sexual de todos los tiempos está rondando Nueva Orleáns y yo estoy casada con un abogado.**

**Es tan cruel.**

**Candy White se rió otra vez.**

–**Bueno, Bill es simpático, en una forma muy al estilo Bill.**

–**Oh sí, gracias, ahora estás destrozando a mi Bill.**

–**Lo siento. Sabes que quiero a Bill, pero este tipo realmente era genial.**

**Candy White, arrastrando el pesado y sicodélico teléfono, cruzó la cocina hacia la heladera para sacar el**

**jugo de guayaba. Bromear a Selena era entretenido, pero por raro que pareciera, había una parte de**

**ella que estaba sumamente triste de que Terrence se hubiera ido.**

**Realmente él había sido muy divertido y no sólo en la cama, o en el piso, o en los otros cinco mil lugares**

**en donde habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Él también había sido divertido para hablar. Lo mejor**

**de todo, no había perdido la paciencia con ella.**

**Abrió la heladera, y se rió otra vez.**

–**¿Qué? –Selena preguntó.**

**Candy White vio el pastillero de Snoopy de Terrence, mirándola directamente. No lo podía creer. Así que**

**eso era lo que él había estado haciendo en la heladera mientras ella se duchaba. No era extraño que la**

**hubiera mirado incómodamente cuando lo atrapó.**

**¡Qué adorable!.**

–**Awww, él me dejó su pastillero Pez de Snoopy encima del queso de soja.**

–**¿Qué? –Selena preguntó.**

–**Nada –dijo Candy White tomando el juguete de plástico, frío, en su mano–. Es un chiste entre nosotros.**

–**Oh, no me digas que hiciste algo con el queso.**

–**No, sólo lo comimos. Por Dios, Selena, saca tu mente de la cloaca. No todo tiene que ver con sexo.**

–**Bueno, con ustedes dos, sí. La base de tu relación parece no ser nada más que sexo... Oh, espera,**

**hace solo dieciocho horas que lo conoces. ¿Califica eso como una relación?**

–**Créeme, la forma en que él hace sexo, cuenta. Además, me dejó su pastillero Fez.**

–**Ooh –bromeó Selena–, él es maravilloso y generoso. Qué tipo.**

–**Hey, ahora sé justa con mi maravilloso motorista. Es un pastillero valioso. Es uno de colección, de**

**1960.**

–**Sí, ¿pero te dejó su número de teléfono?**

–**Bueno, no, pero colocó a Snoopy sobre el queso para que yo lo encontrara.**

–**Suficiente. Caso cerrado. Tú aún estarás en el tren perdedor cuando Snoopy se convierta en algo**

**valioso.**

–**Ok, muy bien, Selena, me estás haciendo bajar de mi festival de amor y yo estoy perdiendo el brillo**

**posterior, han pasado diez meses de la ultima vez que dormí con alguien, y probablemente sea para**

**siempre y un día antes de que alguien que no sea gay oscurezca mi puerta, así que déjame volver al**

**trabajo en donde pueda disfrutar la grandeza del después de la tarde.**

–**De acuerdo, dulce. Te llamaré más tarde. Solo estaba preocupada. Regresa al trabajo y te veré mañana.**

–**De acuerdo, gracias. Adiós.**

**Candy White colgó y miró a Snoopy en su mano. Se rió.**

**Terrence tal vez no fuera perfecto, él ocasionalmente podría echarse a perder y podía ser atropellado**

**por una carroza de Mardi Gras, pero había sido un tipo genial, y los tipos geniales eran difíciles de conseguir**

**en estos tiempos.**

**Era una lástima que no lo volviera a ver otra vez. Pero bueno, ella no era el tipo de mujer para estar**

**melancólica por lo que pudo haber sido. Era una artista con una buena carrera por la que había trabajado**

**muy duro.**

**Una relación seria con alguien, no era algo que andaba buscando ahora mismo. Le gustaba vivir sola.**

**Amaba tener la libertad para irse y salir cuando y a donde quisiera. Su breve matrimonio a los inicios de**

**los veinte la había instruido adecuadamente en lo que un hombre esperaba de una esposa. No tenía intención**

**de volver alguna vez a ese fiasco.**

**Terrence había sido una tarde divertida, pero eso era todo. Su vida ahora seguiría de la misma forma de**

**siempre. Su corazón se iluminaba al pensar en él Llevó a Snoopy a su dormitorio y lo colocó en la mesita**

**de luz al lado de la cama. Candy White sonrío. Ella nunca había tenido un recuerdo. Pero eso era lo que**

**Snoopy era para ella. Un recordatorio de un día maravilloso.**

–**Ten una vida agradable, Terrence –dijo, apagando la luz de su cama antes de regresar al trabajo–. Tal**

**vez algún día nos reencontremos.**

**Era poco después de la una de la mañana cuando Terrence se encontró fuera del club Runningwolf en**

**Canal Street. Se había tratado de convencer así mismo que estaba aquí porque los Daimons a menudo**

**rondaban los clubes donde las personas borrachas eran presas fáciles.**

**Había tratado de decirse a sí mismo que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.**

**Pero mientras contemplaba las ventanas oscuras por encima del club y se preguntaba si Candy White**

**estaba en su cama o si estaba en su atril pintando, entonces lo supo.**

**Estaba aquí por ella.**

**Terrence maldijo por lo bajo. Acheron estaba en lo correcto. Ella estaba dentro de él en un modo que**

**nadie lo había estado en siglos.**

**No importaba lo que hiciera, no podía sacarla de su mente. Una y otra vez podía sentirla. Sentir su**

**cuerpo bajo él, su respiración en su piel. Oír el sonido de su voz sureña, arrastrada, suave, murmurando**

**en su oído.**

**Y cuando lo había tocado...**

**Fue como una canción del cielo.**

**El compañerismo y el alivio físico que ella le había dado esta tarde le habían tocado profundamente.**

**Se había sentido bienvenido de un modo que no había sido sexual.**

**¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¿Por qué después de todos estos siglos, una mujer había avanzado dentro**

**de sus sentimientos?**

**¿Sus pensamientos?**

**Aún más frustrante, él sabía que si fuera humano, estaría con ella en estos momentos.**

**No eres humano.**

**No necesitaba el recordatorio. Demasiado bien, él sabía lo que era. A él le gustaba lo que era. Había**

**un tipo especial de satisfacción que venía con su trabajo.**

**Y aun... **

–**¿Speirr? ¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Se tensó ante la voz de Ceara saliendo de la oscuridad y en el hecho que alguien lo había atrapado**

**haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo.**

–**Nada.**

**Ella apareció a su lado. Su cara trémula sonrió a sabiendas. Él dejó escapar una respiración altamente**

**indignado. ¿Por qué se molestaba en tratar de esconder algo a los que podían ver directamente en**

**sus pensamientos?**

–**Sí, está bien –admitió a regañadientes–, sólo quise inspeccionar el lugar y ver cómo estaba ella.**

–**Ella está bien.**

–**Y eso realmente me irrita. –Las palabras salieron antes de que se diera cuenta.**

**Ceara se rió.**

–**¿Esperabas que ella estuviera triste?**

–**Por supuesto. Al menos debería tener un momento o dos de arrepentimiento o algo.**

**Ceara chasqueó la lengua.**

–**Pobre Speirr. Encontraste a la única mujer que no piensa que colgaste la luna y las estrellas.**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco.**

–**Tal vez estoy siendo un poco arrogante. –Ella arqueó una ceja y él se corrigió a sí mismo–. Estoy**

**siendo bastante arrogante, pero maldición, no la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que ella**

**no siente nada?**

–**No dije que ella no sintiera nada, sólo dije que no está triste.**

–**¿Entonces sintió algo por mí?**

–**Si quieres, puedo investigar más.**

–**Nay –dijo Terrence rápidamente.**

**Lo último que quería era que Ceara descubriera lo que él y Candy White habían estado haciendo toda la**

**tarde. Ceara era ingenua y él quería mantenerla de ese modo.**

**Su hermana caminó en un círculo alrededor de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón a ella siempre le había**

**gustado hacer eso. Cuando era una niñita, lo mareaba corriendo a velocidad y riéndose nerviosamente**

**mientras lo hacía. A pesar de que era una mujer joven ahora, dentro de su corazón siempre la veía como**

**cuando comenzaba a andar y era tan pequeña que solía sentarse en su regazo por horas, jugando**

**con sus trenzas mientras ella farfullaba su discurso infantil en él.**

**Así como Dere...**

**Su estómago se cerró en un puño ante la memoria.**

**Ceara no había sido su única hermana. Tres más habían nacido entre ellos. Fia había muerto en el**

**primer año de vida. Tress había vivido hasta los cinco cuando pereció de la misma enfermedad que había**

**muerto su madre. Y Dere... había muerto a la edad de cuatro.**

**Ella había salido al amanecer, queriendo ver a los fantasiosos amigos con los que Terrence la bromeaba.**

**Él le había dicho cómo los veía a menudo afuera de la ventana al romper el día mientras ella dormía. Él**

**sólo tenía cinco años, y había oído a alguien dejar la cabaña. Al principio había pensado que era su padre.**

**Pero mientras se acurrucaba para dormir, se había percatado que Dere no estaba en su cama.**

**Se había levantado inmediatamente y había salido rápidamente para encontrarla. Ella se había resbalado**

**de las rocas que estaban al borde del acantilado que daba al mar, donde él le había dicho que los**

**fantasiosos amigos retozaban en el amanecer. Oyó su grito y había corrido tan rápido como podía.**

**Cuando la alcanzó, era demasiado tarde. Sus brazos no la habían podido sostener hasta que él llegara.**

**Yacía abajo en las rocas con las olas apresurándose sobre ella.**

**Aún ahora, podía verla yaciendo allí. Podía ver las caras de sus padres cuando los había despertado **

**con la noticia.**

**Lo peor de todo, podía ver la acusación en los ojos de su padre.**

**Ninguno de sus padres alguna vez había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta, pero en su corazón**

**sabía que lo habían culpado por ello. No es que tuviese importancia. Él se culpaba a sí mismo. Siempre**

**lo había hecho. Era por eso que había sido tan protector con Ceara y Tress. Por qué había sido tan determinante**

**en que nada malo alguna vez les pasara. Esta noche, vio una vacilación en los pasos de Ceara.**

–**¿Entonces, qué noticias hay del mundo de los Daimon? –le preguntó.**

**Ceara hizo una pausa.**

–**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

–**Has estado extrañamente silenciosa esta noche. No es común en ti esconderte mientras cazo, a**

**menos que estuvieras consultando con los otros.**

**Sus ojos resplandecieron calurosamente.**

–**Nunca podría esconderme de ti. –Se abrazó a sí misma–. Había una conversación. Hay una fuerza**

**aquí. Un no Daimon ha nacido.**

–**¿Duende, persona macabra, demoníaca? ¿Qué?**

–**Nadie parece estar seguro. Hay Daimons rodeando la fuente de él, pero no es uno de ellos. Hay algo**

**más.**

–**¿Un Dios?**

**Ella miró hacia arriba, exasperada.**

–**Estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien que sepa, pero hasta ahora... –ella hizo una pausa y retorció**

**sus manos–. Quiero que tengas cuidado, Speirr. Cualquier cosa que sea, tiene una gran cantidad de malicia.**

**Odio.**

–**¿Puedes localizarlo?**

–**Lo he intentado, pero se muda cuando me acerco. Es como si la fuente supiera cómo evitarme.**

**Eso no era bueno, especialmente con Mardi Gras a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando Baco venía al**

**pueblo, aún los más moderados se volvían salvajes. Para Terrence sonaba como algo o alguien que contaba**

**con los excesos de la celebración para propulsar el plan que tenían.**

**Los pensamientos de Terrence se distrajeron mientras un coche pasaba frente a él. Era un viejo VW**

**Beetle. Alguien le había pintado la parte superior en azul oscuro con estrellas brillando en la oscuridad y**

**la mitad inferior era amarillo brillante con símbolos rojos de paz.**

**Él sonrió ante la vista. Había estado estacionado en el club cuando había salido. El instinto le dijo**

**que tenía que pertenecer a Candy White. Nadie más tendría, ni muerto, semejante monstruosidad. Confirmando**

**sus sospechas, el coche dobló en el callejón trasero de Runningwolfs.**

**Con su vista afilada de Dark Hunter, la observó salir del coche y hacer una pausa para sacar una caja**

**sellada del asiento trasero. Su cuerpo se endureció instantáneamente. Esta noche, estaba peinada con**

**dos trenzas una a cada lado de su cara. Vestía un largo suéter fucsia que exhibía sus curvas a la perfección.**

**En su mente, podía imaginarse acercándose a ella, empujando su espalda contra su pecho, e inspirar**

**su cálido perfume de pacholí. Dejando sus manos bajar por el frente de ella, a su apretado suéter negro**

**cerrado por pequeños botones. Trabajando con esos botones, haciéndolos pasar a través de la tela**

**hasta que estuviera expuesta para él. Su cuerpo ardió dolorosamente de deseo.**

–**¿Speirr?**

**La voz de Ceara lo sacudió de su ensueño.**

–**Lo siento, estaba distraído.**

–**Dije que iré y haré más averiguaciones. ¿O necesitas que me quede aquí y te mantenga con los **

**pies en la tierra?**

–**No, gracias. Estoy con los pies en la tierra.**

–**Siento el conflicto dentro de ti. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya?**

**Casi tan seguro como que el mundo acabaría en quince minutos. No, no estaba seguro. Porque cada**

**vez que miraba a Candy White, tenía la mala tendencia de olvidar todo lo demás. De no desear nada más**

**que mirarla. Que tocarla.**

–**Estoy seguro.**

–**Muy bien, entonces. Escucharé para ti. Si me necesitas, llámame.**

–**Lo haré.**

**Ceara se desvaneció y lo dejó solo en la oscuridad. Candy White cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche y**

**entró por la puerta trasera del club. Él dio un paso hacia ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Terrence pasó sus manos sobre la cara. Tenía que sacarla de sus pensamientos. No había un punto en**

**esto. Los Cazadores Oscuros no tenían citas y malditamente seguro no tenían novias. Bueno, nadie excepto**

**Kell, pero él era extraño de cualquier manera y la novia de Kell era una constante fuente de irritación**

**para Acheron.**

**Y no es que Terrence quisiera ser una irritación para Acheron. De hecho sería agradable irritar al Atlante,**

**pero no podía echar a perder la vida de Candy White de ese modo.**

**Los Cazadores Oscuros no tenían citas y muy especialmente de este tipo. Él había aprendido la lección**

**y la había aprendido duramente. A diferencia de los demás, había sido maldecido por sus dioses.**

**Era por lo que se rehusaba a tener a un Escudero. Por lo que se rehusaba a tener a cualquiera cerca de**

**él.**

**«Por lo que has tomado de mí, Speirr de los Morrigantes, nunca conocerás otra vez la paz o la felicidad**

**de una amada. Te maldigo a caminar la eternidad en soledad. Te maldigo a perder a todos los que**

**te importan. Uno por uno, ellos sufrirán y morirán, y serás impotente para detenerlo. Tu familia sabrá**

**que están malditos por tus acciones, y se preguntarán cuándo, dónde, y cómo los eliminaré. Los reclamaré**

**a todos y viviré sólo para verte sufrir».**

**Aun después de todos estos siglos las palabras del dios enojado sonaban en sus oídos.**

**Terrence gimió ante el dolor del recuerdo de su esposa muriéndose en sus brazos.**

–**Tengo miedo de morir, Speirr...**

**Había sido toda su culpa.**

**Cada muerte.**

**Cada tragedia.**

**¿Cómo tantas vidas podían haber sido destrozadas por un error estúpido? Él había dejado que sus**

**emociones lo dirigieran y, al final, no sólo había destruido su vida sino también la de todos los que amaba.**

**Él se sobresaltó ante esa verdad. La agonía lo quemaba tan profundamente que maldijo en voz alta**

**ante la fuerza de ello.**

–**Has nacido maldito –la vieja voz de Gara susurró en su cabeza. –Nacido bastardo de una unión que**

**nunca debería haber sido. Ahora vete y llévate al bebé contigo antes que la furia de los dioses caiga sobre**

**mi cabeza.**

**A la edad de siete, había mirado con incredulidad desvalida a la vieja arpía para la que su madre había**

**trabajado. Cuando su madre y Tress habían caído enfermas, Gara le había permitido hacer las tareas**

**de su madre. Después de la muerte de su madre, la vieja los había echado.**

–**Pero Ceara morirá si me voy. No sé como cuidar a un bebé.**

–**Todos morimos, chico. No me interesa lo que le suceda al niño de una puta. Ahora vete y recuerda**

**qué tan rápidamente nuestros destinos cambian. Tu madre era una reina. La más amada de los Morrigantes.**

**Ahora ella es una campesina muerta, como el resto de nosotros. Ni siquiera vale la suciedad que**

**la cubre.**

**Las crueles palabras habían desgarrado su corazón de niño. Su madre nunca había sido una puta. Su**

**único error había sido amar a su padre. La reina de los Morrigantes había sido merecedora de todos los**

**tesoros de la tierra para él. Su valor era inmenso.**

–**Apártalo –dijo él, respirando profundamente para calmarse a sí mismo.**

**Acheron tenía razón, tenía que mantener sus emociones enterradas. Para empezar, éstas eran las**

**que lo habían inducido al mal camino. La única forma en la que podía funcionar era no recordando. No**

**sintiendo.**

**Y aun así no podía evitar sentir. Parecía que no podía reprimir los recuerdos que había enterrado mil**

**quinientos años atrás.**

–**Así que el hijo de la puta ha regresado para rogarle, mi rey, por su amparo. Dígame, Rey Idiag,**

**¿debería cortarle la cabeza, o simplemente la nariz y luego tirar a este lastimoso miserable a la tormenta**

**para morir como el estiércol sin valor que es?**

**Terrence todavía podía oír la risa del pueblo de su madre. Sentía el miedo en su joven corazón de que**

**su tío, como todos los demás, los abandonara a él y a Ceara. Él había aferrado a su hermana cerca del**

**pecho mientras ella chillaba, queriendo la comida y el calor que no había sido capaz de proveerle.**

**Apenas de dos meses, Ceara se había rehusado a amamantarse de la vejiga con la que había tratado**

**de alimentarla. Por tres días habían viajado sin parar, y ella no había hecho más que llorar y gritar. No**

**importaba lo que él tratara, Ceara no se serenaba.**

**Idiag los había mirado por tanto tiempo que estaba seguro que su tío los enviaría a su muerte. El**

**fuego en el vestíbulo crujía mientras la gente sostenía la respiración, en espera de la sentencia de su**

**rey. Terrence en ese momento había odiado a su madre. Odiado por hacerle rogar por la vida de su hermana.**

**Haciéndolo sufrir así cuando simplemente era un muchacho inexperto que sólo quería escaparse y**

**esconderse de su humillación. Esconderse del bebé gritón que nunca se apiadó de él.**

**Pero había hecho una promesa y nunca faltaba a su palabra. Sin la ayuda de su tío, otra hermana**

**moriría.**

**Cuando Idiag finalmente habló, sus ojos estaban en blanco.**

–**Wo, Parth –le había dicho a su guarda–. Él ha soportado la dureza del invierno para llegar hasta**

**nosotros, especialmente con nada más que harapos en sus pies. Les daremos refugio. Convoque a una**

**nodriza para el bebé.**

**Terrence había querido derrumbarse del alivio.**

–**¿Y el niño?**

–**Si sobrevive al castigo del que su madre escapó, entonces tendrá permiso para quedarse aquí.**

**Rechinando los dientes, Terrence recordó la dura tortura que ellos le habían prodigado. Los días de palizas**

**y hambre. Lo único que lo mantuvo vivo era el miedo de que si moría, Ceara sería rechazada después**

**de todo.**

**Había vivido solamente para ella.**

**Al final sobrevivió para nada.**

**Terrence obligó a sus pies a alejarlo del club de Candy White y su comodidad. Lejos de estos recuerdos que**

**se habían liberado.**

**Él tenía que encontrar su paz.**

**Tenía que olvidar el pasado. Para enterrarlo.**

**Pero mientras caminaba, los pensamientos reprimidos y los recuerdos, atravesaron su mente. En**

**contra de su voluntad, recordó el día en conoció a su esposa...Nynia.**

**Aún ahora, la mera mención de su nombre era suficiente para hacerlo arrodillarse. Ella había sido todo para él. Su mejor amiga. Su corazón. Su alma. Solamente ella le había dado paz. En sus brazos, no le**

**había importado lo que los otros pensaban de él. Sólo ellos dos habían existido en el mundo.**

**Como hombre mortal, la había tomado como su primera y única amante.**

–**¿Cómo podría tocar a otra mujer, Nynia, cuando te tengo?**

**Esas palabras lo obsesionaban ahora, junto con los recuerdos de con cuántas mujeres se había acostado**

**desde que ella muriera. Mujeres que nunca habían significado algo para él. Habían sido meras**

**aventuras amorosas con la finalidad de aliviar sus deseos físicos. Nunca había querido saber algo acerca**

**de ellas. Nunca había buscado conocer a cualquier mujer, excepto a su esposa.**

**Nynia y el amor perfecto que ella le había dado, habían tocado algo dentro de él y le habían dado**

**alas. Ella le había mostrado cosas del mundo que nunca antes había notado. La bondad. La comodidad.**

**La aceptación.**

**Lo había confundido, lo había exasperado, y lo había hecho delirantemente feliz.**

**Cuando ella había muerto, lo había llevado con ella. Había sobrevivido físicamente, pero no su corazón.**

**Había muerto ese día también.**

**Y nunca se le había ocurrido desear a una mujer de esa forma otra vez. No hasta que había sentido**

**el calor de la mano de una artista en su piel.**

**El mero pensamiento de Candy White era suficiente para hacerlo sentir puñetazos.**

–**Sácala de mi cabeza –dijo él entre dientes apretados.**

**Nunca más se expondría a sí mismo a tanto dolor. Nunca más sostendría en sus brazos a alguien que**

**amara, solo para verlo morir.**

**Nunca.**

**Había sido lo suficientemente herido en su vida. No podía soportar más.**

**Candy White era una desconocida y se quedaría de ese modo. No necesitaba a nadie.**

**Él nunca lo haría.**

**Terrence se congeló mientras un extraño ruido en el viento se entrometía en sus pensamientos. Sonó**

**vagamente como un Daimon alimentándose.**

**Sacó su Palm Pilot del bolsillo de la chaqueta y abrió su programa rastreador. Diseñado para rastrear**

**la actividad elevada de las neuronas de los Daimons, que provenía de sus habilidades psíquicas, el programa**

**rastreador le permitía a los Cazadores Oscuros precisar cualquier concentración de Daimons después**

**del anochecer. Durante las horas diurnas mientras los Daimons descansaban, la actividad del cerebro**

**era demasiado humana para los rastreadores.**

**Pero una vez que caía el sol... Esos pequeños cerebros comenzaban a crujir y zumbar.**

**Terrence miró ceñudamente su descubrimiento.**

**No mostraba nada y sus sentidos de Dark Hunter no detectaban a un Daimon tampoco, pero su instinto**

**estaba fuera del radar.**

**Fue hacia un oscuro callejón. Una mujer tropezó y cayó contra él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras**

**lo miraba. Tenía una herida pequeña de un mordisco en su cuello, que se estaba curando mientras**

**él la miraba, y el cuello de la blusa tenía rastros de sangre.**

–**¿Está bien? –preguntó mientras la enderezaba.**

**Ella sonrió de forma delirante y vaga.**

–**Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca. –Ella tropezó alejándose y se dirigió hacia el edificio a su derecha.**

**En ese instante, supo lo que había sucedido.**

**La furia cayó sobre él mientras acechaba más allá del callejón donde ella había estado. Vio la sombra**

**oscura y lo supo al momento.**

–**Maldición, Zarek. Mejor deja la majadería de la alimentación mientras estás en esta ciudad**

**Zarek enjugó la sangre de sus labios con la mano.**

–**¿O qué, Celta? ¿Me vas a golpear?**

–**Te arrancaré la garganta.**

**Él se rió de eso.**

–**¿Y matarte en el proceso? No lo tienes en ti.**

–**No tienes idea de qué soy capaz. Y mejor reza al dios que adoras, que nunca te enteres.**

**Con expresión puramente malvada, Zarek se relamió los labios en una forma que Terrence supo, estaba**

**diseñada para disgustarlo a conciencia.**

**Surtió efecto.**

–**No la lastimé. Ella no lo recordará en tres minutos. Nunca lo hacen.**

**Terrence se movió para agarrarlo, pero Zarek atrapó su mano.**

–**Te advertí que no me tocaras, Celta. Nadie me toca. Nunca.**

**Terrence no hizo caso de su apretón.**

–**Hiciste un juramento, como el resto de nosotros. No te tendré atacando inocentes en mi ciudad.**

–**Oooohh –resolló Zarek–. Que frase hecha, pequeño compañero. ¿Quieres decirme que me vaya antes**

**del amanecer, o mejor aún, que esta ciudad no es lo suficiente grande para lo dos?. ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

–**Zarek comenzó a pasarlo.**

**Reacio a dejarlo seguir cazando a alguien más, Terrence lo empujó contra la pared. Su propia espalda**

**sintió el dolor, como si él hubiera sido golpeado contra la pared también, pero no le importó. No estaba**

**dispuesto a dejar que Zarek tuviera rienda suelta sobre las vidas de personas inocentes. Los ojos de Zarek**

**destellaban con odio.**

–**Suéltame, Celta, o te sacaré el brazo. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa si pierdo los dos míos en el**

**proceso. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. El dolor es mi amigo y mi aliado. Tú le temes.**

–**Que me condenen si lo hago.**

**Apartó a empellones a Terrence.**

–**¿Entonces donde es eso? ¿Hmmm? Enterraste tu dolor la noche que dejaste a tu pueblo en llamas.**

**Terrence se detuvo ante las palabras, preguntándose cómo sabía eso Zarek, pero su cólera lo superó**

**ante el pensamiento de Zarek juzgándolo.**

–**Por lo menos yo no me revuelco en eso.**

**Zarek se rió.**

–**¿Parezco como si lo disfrutara? Estaba divirtiéndome con ella hasta que apareciste. –Se chupó los**

**labios otra vez como saboreando su alimento–. Deberías probarlo en alguna ocasión, Celta. No hay nada**

**mejor que saborear sangre humana. ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez por qué los Daimons se alimentan**

**antes de tomar las almas humanas? ¿Por qué no los matan rápidamente? Es porque es mejor que el**

**sexo. ¿Sabías que puedes ver directamente en sus mentes cuando lo haces? ¿Sentir sus emociones? Por**

**un instante, realmente te unes a su fuerza vital. Es un infierno a gran altura.**

**Terrence lo miró ferozmente.**

–**Nick tenía razón, eres un sicótico.**

–**El término correcto es sociópata y sí, lo soy. Pero por lo menos no tengo falsas ilusiones acerca de**

**mí mismo.**

–**¿Quieres decir...?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

–**Toma su significado donde quiera que lo puedas encontrar.**

**El hombre era asqueroso. Insufrible.**

–**¿Por qué haces que todo el mundo te odie?**

**Zarek bufó. –¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo ahora, Celta? Si acabo con mis costumbres, ¿serás mi**

**amigote?**

–**Eres un idiota.**

–**Sí, pero por lo menos sé lo que soy. No tengo pretensiones. Tú no sabes si eres un Druida, un Dark**

**Hunter, o un playboy. Te perdiste hace mucho tiempo en el oscuro hueco donde enterraste las partes de**

**ti que una vez te hicieron humano.**

**Terrence estaba horrorizado por que una forma de vida tan baja, tan egoísta, tratara de fingir ser sabio**

**con él.**

–**¿Me estas sermoneando sobre la humanidad?**

–**¿Irónico como el infierno, no?**

**La mandíbula de Terrence tembló.**

–**No sabes nada acerca de mí.**

**Con sus garras de plata brillando, Zarek lentamente sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo**

**encendió con un viejo encendedor de oro. Devolviendo el encendedor al bolsillo, tomó una gran pitada,**

**exhaló el humo, luego le lanzó a Terrence una risa sardónica y desequilibrada.**

–**Tu tampoco.**

**Con una última mueca de despedida, Zarek se alejó lentamente, por el callejón y hacia la calle.**

–**Deja de alimentarte, Zarek, o te mataré. Lo juro.**

**Zarek levantó sus garras y se las tiró por el aire sin detener su paso o mirar para atrás. Terrence gruñó**

**por lo bajo mientras Zarek desaparecía en la noche. ¿Cómo Acheron podía tratar con él? Ese hombre**

**podía probar la paciencia de un árbol.**

**Un día, Artemisa iba a tener que eliminar a Zarek. En verdad, Terrence estaba asombrado que la orden**

**de ejecución de Zarek, todavía no hubiera sido dada. Pero entonces tal vez por eso era que Artemisa lo**

**había enviado aquí. En Alaska, Zarek estaba en su casa donde él conocía el terreno mejor que nadie y**

**podía evitar a un ejecutor.**

**Aquí abajo, Zarek estaba a merced de Acheron, quien conocía estas calles como la palma de su**

**mano. Si la orden venía, entonces Zarek no tendría donde esconderse. Era definitivamente un pensamiento.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de Zarek. El antiguo esclavo era la última persona que quería**

**esta noche en su mente.**

**Su teléfono celular sonó. Terrence lo contestó para encontrarse el acento Atlante de Acheron.**

–**Oye, estoy en Commerce Street en el Warehouse District. Hay una escena de homicidio aquí que**

**me gustaría comentarla contigo.**

–**Estoy en camino –. Terrence colgó y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su moto.**

**No le tomó mucho tiempo agarrar su moto y abrirse paso hacia la escena. Había policías por todas**

**partes, interrogando a testigos, marcando el área, y tomando notas y fotos. Una gran multitud de turistas**

**y locales se había reunido para observar el espectáculo.**

**Sus ojos dolían de todas las luces brillantes de la policía. Terrence estacionó su moto y se abrió paso**

**hacia Acheron, quién ahora tenia el pelo rubio. Caray, el hombre cambiaba de color de pelo más a menudo**

**que lo que la mayoría de la gente se cambiaba los calcetines.**

–**¿Qué hay, T-Rex?**

**Acheron hizo una mueca ante el apodo, pero no hizo comentarios. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el cuerpo**

**que habían envuelto con una bolsa para cadáveres, pero que aún no habían sellado.**

–**Esa mujer murió hace una hora. Dime que es lo que sientes.**

–**Nada. –Tan pronto como la palabra dejó sus labios, Terrence lo entendió. Cuando alguien moría, su**

**alma se demoraba por un breve momento antes de seguir su camino. Había una única excepción para**

**eso, cuando el alma era capturada y atrapada por alguien más–.¿Fue un asesinato de los Daimons?**

**Acheron negó con la cabeza.**

–**¿Era ella un Dark Hunter nuevo?**

**Otra vez negó con la cabeza.**

–**Alguien se alimentó de ella hasta secarle drásticamente la vida, mientras robaban su alma. Luego la**

**desgarraron con algo así como una garra. La policía está tratando de convencerse que es un animal, pero**

**la profundidad y la precisión de sus heridas son demasiadas precisas.**

**Terrence se heló.**

–**¿Garras como las que usa Zarek?**

**Acheron volteó su cabeza para clavar directamente los ojos en él. Todo lo que Terrence pudo ver fue su**

**reflejo en los lentes oscuros.**

–**¿Qué piensas?**

**Terrence pasó la mano a lo largo del borde de su mandíbula mientras miraba el trabajo de la policía sobre**

**el área. Esto era perturbador.**

–**Mira, T-Rex, sé que tienes un punto de blandura con Zarek, pero tengo que contarte que lo encontré**

**cenando hace algunos minutos fuera de un club. Parecía que estuviera disfrutando demasiado, si sabes**

**lo que quiero decir.**

–**¿Así que piensas que mató a esta mujer?**

**Terrence vaciló mientras recordaba qué había dicho Zarek cuando lo había atrapado con la mujer en el**

**callejón: No la lastimé. ¿Era una admisión de que él había lastimado a alguien más o era una declaración**

**de que nunca lastimaba a las mujeres?**

–**No sé –contestó Terrence honestamente–. Si me preguntaras si él es capaz, entonces definitivamente**

**diría sí. Odiaría consignar un hombre a las Sombras sin más evidencia.**

**Las Sombras era la existencia infernal que tenía cualquier Dark Hunter que muriera sin un alma. Como**

**ellos realmente no tenían un alma, su esencia quedaba atrapada por la eternidad entre este plano**

**de existencia y el otro. Se decía que era la tortura más penosa imaginable.**

–**¿Entonces qué piensas? –preguntó Terrence–.¿Crees que lo hizo?**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó a través de la cara de Acheron, pero no contestó a la pregunta. El**

**pelo al dorso del cuello de Terrence se erizó. Algo acerca de todo esto no parecía correcto. Por alguna razón,**

**algo acerca de Acheron tampoco parecía estar bien.**

**Acheron dio un paso alejándose.**

–**Iré a hablar con mi amigote Zarek, y veré que dice.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño. Esto definitivamente no estaba bien. Acheron nunca se refería a alguien como**

**su amigote.**

–**Ya que estamos –dijo Acheron–.¿Cómo estás? Pareces tenso. Inquieto.**

**Lo estaba. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto una compuerta a sus hormonas y emociones, y no estaba**

**seguro de cómo cerrarla otra vez.**

**Pero no tenía intención de agobiar a Acheron con esto. Podía controlarse.**

–**Estoy bien.**

**Terrence apartó la vista de Acheron por un segundo para mirar la llegada del médico forense.**

–**Ya que estamos, T–Rex, qué pasó con tu clavo en la nariz y... –su voz se desvaneció mientras se**

**devolvía y no vio más que un espacio vacío. Terrence miró a su alrededor. Acheron se había ido. **

**El único indicio de su presencia eran dos huellas ensangrentadas que los zapatos habían marcado en**

**el concreto donde había estado parado un segundo antes.**

**¿Qué diablos?**

**Acheron nunca había hecho eso antes. Hombre, esta noche se ponía cada vez más extraña.**

"**... hay un disturbio en Canal Street en el Club Runningwolf..."**

**El corazón de Terrence se paró al escuchar las palabras en la radio de la policía.**

**Candy White.**

**Todos sus instintos le dijeron que ella estaba involucrada. Corrió en busca de su moto y rápidamente**

**regresó al club.**

**######**

**Para cuando Terrence llegó al club de Candy White, la calle de la entrada del club y el callejón trasero eran**

**un completo caos. Una multitud estaba por los alrededores, había dos ambulancias estacionadas y los**

**médicos atendían a tres oficiales heridos. Alguien los había golpeado hasta hacerlos papilla.**

**Se detuvo cerca de una ambulancia mientras oía al oficial dando su informe a un detective.**

–**Al menos media dos metros. Esbelto, constitución muscular. Varón caucásico, vestía de negro, con**

**pelo largo negro y barba de chivo. Al final de los veinte con una garra de plata enorme en la mano. Lucía**

**como el mismísimo diablo cuando llegamos. Hombre, nos desgarró de lado a lado como si fuéramos**

**nada. Al menos le disparé dos balas y ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando le disparé. Él siguió avanzando**

**hacia nosotros. Debe ser un PCP o algo.**

**Terrence se congeló.**

**Zarek. No había nadie más que pudiera coincidir con esa descripción.**

**Demonios. No debería haber dejado el área mientras Zarek estaba por ahí. Zarek los debía haber**

**atacado justamente unos pocos minutos después de que se fuera.**

–**Entonces ¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó el detective.**

–**Gabe y yo recibimos una llamada de disturbio, acerca de una pelea en el callejón. Llegamos a tiempo**

**para ver al tipo de la garra peleando con dos hombres. Gritamos para que ellos se detuvieran, pero**

**el tipo nos ignoró. Les arrancó los corazones. Delante de nuestras propias narices.**

**Terrence gruñó. Habían visto a Zarek despachar a un par de Daimons. Genial. Simplemente genial. Cerró**

**los ojos y maldijo. Esta noche empezaba a calificar bien alta, como un absceso dental.**

–**Johnny llegó mientras sacaba mi arma y ordenaba al tipo de la garra que se detuviese. Se volvió**

**hacia nosotros como una bestia salvaje. Lo siguiente que sé, es que estaba en el piso sangrando, ustedes**

**estaban aquí, y él se había ido.**

–**¿Y los cuerpos?**

–**Se los debe haber llevado con él mientras intentábamos llegar a los coches, por seguridad. Te digo,**

**Hob, el hombre estaba demente.**

**Terrence pasó sus manos a través del pelo. Ni siquiera llevaba una noche en la ciudad y ahora Zarek tenía**

**a toda la fuerza policial buscándole.**

**¿Cómo había logrado el hombre durar tanto tiempo?**

**Su teléfono sonó otra vez, pero la identificación del que llamaba no salía en el identificador. Esperando**

**que fuera el teléfono de Acheron, ya que el de éste nunca registraba un número, se sorprendió al**

**escuchar el acento grave, griego de Zarek en el otro extremo.**

–**Los Daimons querían una fiesta con tu novia, celta. No la dejes sin protección.**

**El teléfono quedó muerto.**

**Un espeluznante escalofrío trepó por la columna vertebral de Terrence. ¿Cómo Zarek podía saber de él y**

**Candy White?**

**Los poderes del hombre estaban calificando tan altos como los de Acheron.**

**Con sus instintos en alerta, Terrence levantó la vista hacia el techo, hacia la vieja farmacia abandonada**

**cerca del club. Recortado contra el cielo oscuro había una figura. Para los ojos de un humano, el hombre**

**parado sobre el tejado era invisible, pero para la afilada mirada de Dark Hunter de Terrence se lo veía claramente.**

**Era Zarek.**

**Zarek inclinó su cabeza hacia él, metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, dio un paso atrás y se desvaneció en**

**la oscuridad. Terrence frunció el ceño. ¿El psicópata Zarek había estado velando por Candy White todo este**

**tiempo? ¿Aun mientras los policías lo buscaban? ¿Qué tan diferente a Zarek era eso?**

**Terrence inmediatamente golpeó el automático de llamadas recibidas en su teléfono.**

–**¿Qué? –preguntó Zarek, con voz hosca–.¿No puedes ver que estoy tratando de salir de aquí antes**

**que los policías me encuentren?**

–**¿Qué hacías en Runningwolfs?**

–**Siguiendo mi instinto, celta. ¿Qué piensas? Vi a los Daimons en la calle y los rastreé adentro.**

**Eso lo explicaba, pero Terrence tenía una preocupación mayor.**

–**¿Cómo sabías de mí y Candy White?**

–**Oí a los Daimons hablando acerca de ustedes dos. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Celta. Un error como**

**ese podría ser costoso.**

–**¿Cómo de costoso, Zarek? Justamente acabo de ver el cuerpo de una mujer a la que le habían drenado**

**la sangre y el alma.**

–**Ooh –suspiró Zarek–. Aquí hay noticias de última hora. Fue un ataque Daimon. ¿Has notado que**

**eso tiende a ser su estilo?**

–**Sí, pero nunca he conocido a un Daimon darle zarpazos a una mujer mientras la está matando. ¿Tu**

**sí?**

**Hubo una pausa breve.**

–**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

–**Creo que lo sabes, Zarek.**

–**Sí, y tú puedes besarme el culo, celta. Tal vez debería haberles dejado a tu perra después de todo.**

–**El teléfono quedó muerto otra vez.**

**Terrence rechinó los dientes, estaba dividido entre la necesidad profunda de encontrar a Zarek, golpear**

**la majadería de él, y lavarle la boca, y una necesidad más profunda de estar seguro que Candy White estaba**

**bien.**

**Metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo, resolvió dejar Zarek a Acheron, quien ya había dicho que iba a**

**hablar con él. Acheron era mucho mejor en manipular a Zarek de cualquier manera. Al menos Ash podía**

**matar al bastardo y no morir en el proceso. Terrence exhaló largamente al pensar sobre la advertencia de**

**Zarek, de que los Daimons estaban tras Candy White. No tenía el menor sentido.**

**¿Por que los Daimons estarían tras ella? ¿Y cómo los Daimons podían saber sobre ellos?**

**Esto hacía el segundo ataque contra ella, contando el de la otra noche. Los Daimons buscaban a sus**

**víctimas donde las encontraban. No las acechaban si se les escapaban. Simplemente seguían hacia la siguiente**

**comida conveniente.**

**No sabía qué querían con ella, pero hasta que se enterase, no iba a dejarla en peligro.**

**Examinando la multitud, Terrence encontró a Candy White parada bajo una luz fuera del club, al lado de un**

**hombre grande, musculoso, de pelo negro que estaba hablando con un oficial uniformado. Ella vestía**

**sólo el suéter negro delgado sin el fucsia que había llevado puesto más temprano. Sus brazos estaban**

**cruzados sobre el pecho como si tuviera frío.**

**Terrence se abrió paso a través de la multitud hacia su lado. Su cara se iluminó en el momento que lo**

**vio.**

–**¿Terrence? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Él estaba más aliviado de lo que había pensado posible. Simplemente verla ilesa, y oyendo su nombre**

**en sus labios... No debería sentir nada por ella y aun así no se podía negar las crudas emociones**

**que sentía cada vez que su mirada encontraba la suya.**

–**¿Estás bien? –preguntó, sacándose la chaqueta y sosteniéndola sobre ella.**

**Ella asintió mientras le permitía ayudarla a ponerse su chaqueta.**

–**¿Oíste que sucedió? Algún tipo se volvió loco en el callejón donde estaciono mi coche y mató a dos**

**hombres. Luego, atacó a la policía. ¡Es terrible!**

**Antes de que pudiera pensar, Terrence la tomó en sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca. Ella se estremecía y**

**estaba helada, pero todavía se sentía tan maravillosa que no quería soltarla.**

–**Me alegro que no estés herida.**

**El hombre que había estado hablando con el oficial de policía los miró con semblante ceñudo.**

–**Sabes amigo, no te conozco de nada, pero es a mi hermanita a la que estás apretando. Así que**

**creo que el curso de acción más sabio para ti es soltarla y presentarte. Pronto.**

**Terrence refrenó una sonrisa. Sabía exactamente lo que el hombre quería decir. Algunas cosas eran sagradas**

**y las hermanas pequeñas era una de ellas.**

**A regañadientes, se apartó de ella.**

**Candy White le dio a su hermano un suave puñetazo en el brazo.**

–**Terrence, éste es mi hermano Rain. Rain conoce a Terrence. –su hermano resopló.**

–**Dios mío, con un nombre como Talon24 tus padres han debido ser hippies también.**

–**Algo así.**

–**Esa es su "frase trillada" –le dio Candy White le dijo a su hermano–. Eso o "no exactamente".**

**Rain lo calificó favorablemente, luego le ofreció su mano.**

–**Gusto en conocerte, Terrence. Mejor regreso al trabajo. Candy avisa si necesitas a alguno de nosotros.**

**La amenaza insinuada no le pareció desatinada a Terrence, quien refrenó una sonrisa. Si el hombre sólo**

**supiera cuánto poder ejercía un Dark Hunter...**

–**¿Nosotros? –Terrence repitió.**

**Su hermano indicó a dos hombres sobre el hombro de Terrence, que también hablaban con la policía. El**

**hombre mayor era un americano nativo cuya energía shamánica era muy perceptible, y el otro hermano,**

**era casi un clon facial de Candy White.**

–**Nuestro padre y hermano mayor, Storm, también trabajan en el club.**

**Terrence dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados mientras se volvía para enfrentare a Rain.**

–**¿Storm, Rain, y Sunshine25, huh?**

**Ella hizo una mueca.**

–**Ideas de mi madre. Me alegro que ella se detuviera en el tercero. Me dijeron que el siguiente habría**

**sido Cloudy Day26.**

**Se rió de eso. Dioses, cómo la había extrañado. Todo lo que quería en este momento era tomarla en**

**sus brazos y dirigirse arriba, directo a su cama e inspeccionar cada centímetro suyo para estar seguro**

**que estaba ilesa.**

**Sí, ok, también tenía otro motivo, menos puro, para ese pensamiento. Pero todavía sentía una necesidad**

**demente de probarse a sí mismo que nadie la había tocado. Que ella estaba completamente entera**

**y segura.**

**Él lanzó su mirada por todo su cuerpo, asegurándose que estaba bien. Su preocupación por ella era**

**tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado en mucho tiempo que no estaba realmente**

**seguro de cómo afrontarlo.**

**Rain se excusó y regresó al club, dejándolos solos.**

**El aturdimiento cayó entre ellos mientras él trataba de pensar en algo que decirle. Finalmente, ella**

**se aclaró la voz.**

–**No pensé que te vería otra vez.**

**No sabía como responder a eso, especialmente cuando ésa había sido su intención.**

–**Yo... um.**

–**Oh, quieres recuperar a Snoopy.**

–**No –dijo rápidamente–. Regresé por ti.**

**Una sonrisa lenta, seductora se extendió por su cara.**

–**¿De verdad? –preguntó.**

–**Sí. Supe del ataque y me preocupé –dijo antes de poder detenerse.**

–**¿De verdad? –repitió.**

**Él asintió. Sonriendo más ancho, ella se introdujo entre sus brazos.**

–**Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.**

**No realmente, Terrence pensó mientras la abrazaba e inhalaba perfume de pacholí. Pero tenía que**

**admitir que ella se sentía muy bien en sus brazos. Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra él y en todo lo**

**que podía pensar era en lo delicioso que sabían, qué tan suaves eran y qué tan bien se sentían en sus**

**manos.**

**Gimió interiormente ante el pensamiento.**

**Aléjate de ella...**

**Tengo que protegerla.**

**Él había jurado proteger a los humanos. Especialmente aquellos que los Daimons cazarían. Era su**

**deber mantenerla a su lado. Velar por ella.**

**¿Oye, cuán estúpido piensas que soy, Terrence? Éste es tu yo con quien estás hablando y todas las**

**mentiras en el mundo no me van a convencer de que tienes una razón moral o noble en esto. Quieres**

**estar otra vez en su cama. Admítelo.**

**Oh, vamos, puedo controlarme por unos pocos días.**

**Ella tiene que ser protegida y ¿quién más lo podría hacer?**

**Zarek estaba fuera de consideración. Terminaría alimentándose de ella y Terrence lo mataría si el psicópata**

**osaba tocarla. Valerius moriría antes de vigilar a un "plebeyo". Nick haría un avance con ella, y él**

**tendría que matar al sapo cachondo. Kyrian tenía un bebé nuevo y estaba demasiado exhausto para**

**pensar, y Acheron... Él tenía muchas responsabilidades para preocuparse, como para hacer de niñera.**

**Eso lo dejaba a él y solamente a él.**

–**Sabes, Candy White, no creo que debieras permanecer sola en tu loft.**

**Ella se alejó de él.**

–**Créeme, no lo estoy. Voy a casa con Storm esta noche.**

**Terrence se detuvo. Esa no era una opción tampoco. Su hermano era un hombre grande, pero no para**

**combatir a un Daimon.**

–**No sé, Candy White. Estaba pensando... –bien, no podía decir lo que estaba pensando, especialmente**

**la parte que bordeaba la verdad.**

**Entonces no tuvo que hacerlo. Ella sonrió una sonrisa malvada.**

–**Sabes, si quieres que vaya a casa contigo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarlo.**

–**No pensé que sería así de fácil.**

**Ella se paró en puntas de pie y lo miró malvadamente.**

–**Para cualquier otro aparte de ti, no lo sería.**

**Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón volara. Realmente le gustaba esta mujer. Era atrevida, extraña,**

**y descarada.**

**Candy White tomó su mano y lo guió adentro, a través del club hacia una puerta, en la esquina trasera**

**más alejada. Conducía al vestíbulo trasero que Terrence reconoció de más temprano. A la derecha estaba la**

**puerta que daba al exterior, dónde su coche estaba estacionado y a la izquierda estaba la escalera de**

**acero que conducía hasta su loft. Ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras.**

**Candy White se aferró a la mano de Terrence mientras se castigaba mentalmente a sí misma. Probablemente**

**no debería estar haciendo esto, especialmente cuando dos asesinatos habían sido cometidos esta noche.**

**Pero instintivamente sabía que Terrence nunca la lastimaría. Él había salvado su vida y no le haría nada**

**remotamente dañino.**

**A parte, le gustaba estar con él. Podía tomar sus artículos de arte y volver a su rutina mañana. Esta**

**noche, quería unos pocos minutos más con él. Una tarde más para deleitarse en su calor, antes de regresar**

**a los rigores de su vida.**

**Había sido tan considerado de ofrecerle su chaqueta. Su calor y perfume estaban impregnados en**

**ella, haciéndole querer acurrucarse profundamente.**

**Entró en su loft, le regresó la chaqueta, y lo dejó en su sofá rayado, en blanco y rosa, mientras iba a**

**empacar un bolso para la noche. Con toda sinceridad, prefería quedarse con él que con Storm de todas**

**formas.**

**Storm roncaba.**

**Ruidosamente.**

**Sin mencionar que la última vez que había ido al hogar de su hermano, había tenido que pasar dos**

**horas limpiando el apartamento, antes de poder tocar algo sin acobardarse. Él era un cerdo absoluto y**

**no se preocupaba por hacerla sentir bienvenida. Más bien, la trataba como a una criada que debería estar**

**feliz por ayudar al gran hermano.**

**Y el hermano mayor apestaba. No literalmente, pero sí en el sentido figurativo.**

**Agarró una muda de ropa, zapatos, y trabas para el pelo y las metió de cualquier manera en su bolso**

**de mimbre junto con su cepillo de dientes y la crema hidratante, una mujer siempre necesitaba su crema**

**hidratante, y luego se reunió con Terrence.**

**Estaba en la parte trasera del loft, cerca de las ventanas, mirando las pinturas de paisajes que ella**

**había hecho en Jackson Square. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta.**

**¿Qué era lo que tenía este hombre que era tan poderoso? Su cabello rubio ondulado caía alrededor**

**de su cara, mientras que sus dos trenzas caían sobre su hombro. Sus pantalones de cuero negros calzaban**

**su trasero tan bien que deberían ser sellados con un sobresaliente en cada cachete. Y su espalda...**

**Aun con su chaqueta puesta, ella sabía qué tan perfecta y adecuadamente esculpida estaba.**

**Clavó los ojos en las manos grandes y bronceadas que sostenían su trabajo. Eran tan fuertes y al**

**mismo tiempo tan tiernas. Ella amaba la forma que las había sentido en su cuerpo, el sabor de sus dedos**

**cuando los había mordisqueado. El hombre estaba fuertísimo, desde la parte superior de su rubia**

**cabeza hasta el fondo de sus botas negras de motorista.**

**Se volvió ligeramente mientras se acercaba.**

–**Me gusta la forma que pintas el amanecer sobre la catedral. Casi puedo sentir el sol cuando lo miro.**

**Su cumplido la calentó. Un artista nunca oía suficientes cumplidos sobre su obra.**

–**Gracias. Mi favorito es la puesta de sol sobre ella. Me gusta mirar el desvanecimiento de la luz alrededor**

**de los edificios. Cuando golpea algunos de los carteles y el vidrio, los hace resplandecer y centellear**

**como fuego.**

**Él extendió la mano y ahuecó su cara en su palma caliente.**

–**Tienes una forma tan increíble de capturar las cosas.**

**Ella se mordió el labio y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.**

–**Sí, lo hago. –Y aunque él no lo sabía, ella intentaba capturarle completamente. Al menos por un**

**tiempo.**

**Él era como una criatura salvaje, indomable, a la que podía conservar y alimentar por un tiempo, pero**

**al final sabía que tendría que dejarlo ir y seguir su camino, así también como ella el suyo.**

–**¿Entonces, dime, dónde vives? –preguntó.**

**Él despejó su garganta y dejó caer la mano de su mejilla. La apariencia incómoda en su cara hizo**

**que su estómago se hundiese.**

–**Oh Dios, tienes tu propio lugar, ¿no? ¿No vives con tu mami o alguna espeluznante tía vieja?**

**Él pareció ofendido por eso.**

–**Por supuesto que tengo mi lugar. Es solo... –Su voz se desvaneció y apartó la mirada.**

**Oh Dios, aquí viene...**

–**¿Tienes una novia que vive contigo?**

–**No.**

**¡Uf! Era peor de lo que pensaba.**

–**¿Vives con un novio?**

**Él se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos de medianoche brillaban con indignación.**

–**Cristo, Candy White, ¿qué piensas que soy?**

–**No sé, Terrence. Hice una pregunta simple y te pusiste muy extraño conmigo. ¿Qué se supone que debo**

**pensar? –ella bajó la mirada hacia el carísimo traje de motorista que traía puesto. El hombre tenía un**

**cuerpo espectacular y era demasiado magnífico para ser real. Eso tentaba a una mujer, hmmm...**

–**Y traes puesto un montón de cuero.**

–**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

**Ella le dio una mirada de "no te puedo creer".**

–**Soy una artista, sabes. Tiendo a salir con horribles tipos homosexuales y bisexuales.**

**Si él antes pareció ofendido, no fue nada comparado con la apariencia que tenía su cara ahora.**

–**Bueno, ese es un estereotipo que aún no había considerado. Muchas gracias. Para tu información,**

**me gusta el cuero porque tiende a proteger mi piel en las ocasiones que me caigo de la moto y salgo**

**derrapando sobre el asfalto.**

–**Eso también es cierto. Entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste tan extraño cuando te pregunté dónde vivías?**

–**Porque creí que si te decía en donde vivo, te pondrías extraña conmigo.**

**Ella vaciló mientras un millón de lugares espeluznantes venían a su mente. Él vivía en un cementerio**

**o una cripta. Una choza sin terminar. Una caja de cartón. Una casa en el muelle. Un autobús o caravana**

**averiada. Dios mío, en esta ciudad no se podía decir donde podría él tener su casa.**

–**Ok, ¿vives en algún lugar monstruoso?**

–**Vivo en las afueras, en el bayou.**

**Aliviada, ella se mofó ante el tono evasivo sobre algo tan tonto.**

–**Oh por favor, conozco a varias personas que viven alrededor del bayou.**

–**No alrededor del bayou, Candy White. Vivo en el bayou.**

**¿Hablaría en serio? ¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría en el bayou con las serpientes y cocodrilos y otras**

**cosas en las que ella no quería ni siquiera pensar? Cosas que llevaban armas y hacían montones de actividades**

**ilegales como alimentar a los cocodrilos con cuerpos asesinados.**

–**¿Vives en el bayou?**

**Él asintió.**

–**Estas realmente tranquilo allí. No hay sonidos que te invadan. No hay vecinos. No hay tráfico. Casi**

**puedes sentir como si vivieses siglos atrás.**

**Tenía una apariencia tan melancólica mientras decía eso.**

–**Eso significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?**

–**Sí, mucho.**

**Ella sonrió. Sí, ella podía ver a Terrence solo en el bayou. Le recordaba a su padre, a quien le gustaba**

**pasar horas afuera absorbiendo la naturaleza. Ambos compartían ese tipo de paz con el universo.**

–**¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido allí?**

**Él evitó mirarla.**

–**Realmente mucho tiempo.**

**Candy White asintió.**

**Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, agarró su bolso de mimbre y rescató su mochila Studiopack**

**French Easel27 de la esquina. Ella siempre la conservaba adecuadamente abastecida en caso de tener el**

**antojo de ir a alguna otra parte y pintar.**

–**¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él.**

**Ella le guiñó un ojo.**

–**Una artista ocupada continuamente, esa soy yo. Nunca voy a ninguna parte sin suministros.**

**Él sonrió mientras tomaba la mochila.**

–**¿Entonces, aún te sientes aventurera, huh?**

–**Siempre. Solo trae el spray contra cocodrilos y soy toda tuya.**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en ella mientras sentía otro deseo estúpido de sonreír abiertamente. Su cara**

**comenzaba a doler del esfuerzo que hacía para no exponer sus colmillos. Ella era sumamente chistosa y**

**divertida.**

**Casi hasta un extremo, insultante.**

**Él todavía estaba irritado sobre sus suposiciones acerca de sus ropas. Las cosas que esta mujer se**

**metía en la cabeza. Pero a él le gustaba eso de ella. Ella no jugaba con él, pero decía todo lo que pensaba,**

**no importa cuán escandaloso era lo que había en su mente.**

**Candy White cerró la puerta, bajó la mitad de las escaleras, y se frenó.**

–**Oh hombre, olvidé mi bolsa de dormir.**

**Ella hizo un sonido altamente indignado antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y apresurarse dentro**

**de su loft. Salió unos minutos después con su bolso de mimbre, llegó a las escaleras y recordó que no**

**traía abrigo. Una vez más, fue adentro antes de reunirse con él.**

–**Juro que tengo una calabaza sobre mis hombros.**

**Tomaría un segundo para que sus palabras se fueran a pique, ella seguramente perdería su cabeza**

**si es que alguna vez se desprendía de su cuerpo.**

**Riéndose, él hizo una pausa en las escaleras mientras lo pasaba.**

–**Ya que estamos, no parezco gay vistiendo ropa de cuero.**

**Candy White se volvió a mirarlo. Pasó una mirada caliente, lujuriosa sobre su cuerpo, que lo hizo endurecerse**

**instantáneamente.**

–**No, baby, no lo pareces. Honestamente tengo que decir que luces ese traje como nadie.**

**Una sonrisa lenta se propagó a través de su cara mientras la seguía fuera del club.**

**Oh sí, los dos tenían un asunto pendiente del que encargarse una vez que llegaran a su casa.**

**Un asunto que no debería estar contemplando, pero tenía una reputación que mantener. Además, él**

**le debía un pago. Cuando ella dejara su cabaña, nunca más dudaría de su orientación sexual o de su**

**atracción por ella.**

**Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Candy White condujo a Terrence lejos del club.**

–**¿Vas a decirle a tu hermano a dónde vas?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

–**Le llamaré en un momento y le diré. Créeme, no es algo que quiero hacer cara a cara.**

–**¿Es estricto?**

–**No tienes idea.**

**Terrence la guió hasta su moto y sacó un casco de repuesto de las alforjas.**

–**¿Quieres poner tu mochila aquí?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza mientras la tomaba encogiéndose de hombros.**

–**Está diseñada para motos y caminatas. Estoy bien llevándola. No es realmente tan pesada.**

–**¿Haces muchas caminatas?**

–**Sí, muchas.**

**Terrence la observó ponerse el casco y sujetarlo. Hombre, la mujer era bellísima. Sus largos y agraciados**

**dedos metieron las trenzas fácilmente y sus ojos café oscuros resplandecieron. Él se quitó los pequeños**

**anteojos oscuros que se ponía en la noche y se colocó su propio casco, luego subió a la moto y**

**la pateó para arrancarla. Candy White se unió a él. Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura mientras deslizaba su**

**cuerpo más cerca de él.**

**Terrence casi gimió. Podía sentir cada centímetro de ella presionando íntimamente, eróticamente contra**

**él. Sus pechos en su espalda, sus muslos internos contra sus caderas. Y la forma en que sus brazos lo**

**sostenían... podía imaginar su mano bajando de su cintura a la protuberancia dura en sus pantalones**

**donde ella podría ahuecar la mano y acariciarlo a través del cuero. Ella abriendo la cremallera de sus**

**pantalones y meciéndolo amablemente con su mano mientras se endurecía y tensaba para poseerla.**

**Mejor aún, la podía ver arrodillada delante de él, llevándoselo a la boca...**

**Sentimientos desconocidos formaron remolinos dentro de él, dándole vuelta al revés. Todo lo que**

**quería era mantenerla aquí de esta manera, por la eternidad. Detener la moto y probar cada centímetro**

**de su figura exuberante, lujuriosa, con su boca y colmillos. Quería devorarla.**

**Saborearla y bromear con ella hasta que gritase su nombre mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.**

**Inesperadamente, mentalmente sintió su cuerpo arqueado contra el de él mientras ella se agarraba a**

**su espalda en medio de un orgasmo.**

**Hoy había aprendido, que ella siempre tensaba su cuerpo hasta que el último estremecimiento orgásmico**

**se apaciguaba, y luego llovían besos sobre su piel. Era una sensación dulce que no tenía comparación.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por controlarse, de dominar el ardiente deseo que**

**sentía por su cuerpo. Los condujo a través de la ciudad, hacia las afueras, directo al bayou donde él vivía.**

**Mientras andaban, Candy White apoyó su cabeza entre los omóplatos y se apretó aún más a sus esbeltos**

**y musculosos abdominales. Recordó cómo se veía parado desnudo en su loft. Recostado sobre ella**

**mientras hacían el amor. Lento. Fácil. Luego duro y furioso.**

**Este hombre tenía un modo indefinido con su cuerpo. Conocía todas las maneras de dar placer a una**

**mujer.**

**Candy White podía sentir su pecho elevarse y descender bajo sus brazos mientras andaban a través de**

**la noche oscura. Lo que estaba haciendo con él era demente y aun así no podía detenerse.**

**Terrence era convincente. Peligroso. Oscuro y misterioso. Algo en él la hacía querer arrastrarse dentro**

**de él y quedarse allí por siempre.**

**Loco, ¿No?**

**No se podía negar lo que le hacía. Lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él. La forma en que quería**

**gritarle que detuviese la moto así podía arrancarle la chaqueta y lamer cada centímetro de su tatuaje.**

**Cada centímetro de su cuerpo poderoso y masculino.**

**Oh, cómo deseaba a este hombre.**

–**¿Estás bien?**

**Se tensó ante el sonido de la voz de Terrence, con profundo acento, en sus oídos.**

–**Oye, tus cascos tienen micrófonos.**

–**Sí, ya sé. ¿Pero estás bien?**

**Ella sonrió ante su preocupación.**

–**Estoy bien.**

–**¿Segura? Saltaste hace un segundo como si algo te alarmara.**

–**No, de verdad. Estoy bien.**

**Terrence no estaba tan seguro y por el momento deseaba que uno de sus poderes de Dark Hunter incluyese**

**leer el pensamiento. Desafortunadamente, sus poderes estaban destinados a comandar los elementos,**

**cicatrización, proyección, y telequinesia. Estaba más capacitado para escudarse él y a otros, por**

**lo que, a diferencia de Zarek, nunca tenía que preocuparse por policías o alguien más viéndolo matar**

**violentamente a un Daimon.**

**Podía convocar a los elementos para escudarse de la vista de las personas o confundirlos. Si fuera**

**necesario, inclusive podía proyectar nuevos pensamientos en alguien para alterar sus percepciones de la**

**realidad. Pero prefería no hacer eso. La mente humana era frágil y tales métodos, se había sabido, solían**

**dejar daños. Con sus poderes arcanos venía una gran cantidad de responsabilidad. Acheron le había**

**enseñado eso.**

**Habiendo sido abusado cuando niño por esos que tenían más fuerza y poder que él, Terrence no deseaba**

**victimizar a alguien más. No había ninguna cosa que quisiera o necesitara tanto como para perturbar**

**a alguien para tenerlo.**

**No hablaron otra vez hasta que alcanzó su garaje, al final de una carretera de tierra larga y sinuosa.**

**No había luces aquí afuera, ni pavimento. Nada más que la fauna silvestre de Louisiana.**

**Candy White frunció el ceño mientras la luz delantera iluminaba un extraño buzón de cartas en el medio**

**de la nada. Era una caja negra que parecía estar perforada por dos clavos de plata. Uno pasaba horizontalmente**

**a través de la caja, y el otro diagonalmente.**

**Ella se acobardó ante la vista de la dilapidada choza a la que se acercaban y esperó que ésta no fuese**

**su casa. Parecía lista para desplomarse. De no ser por el buzón limpio, no habría creído que alguien**

**hubiera estado aquí afuera en cien o más años.**

**Terrence detuvo la moto y la mantuvo en posición vertical entre sus musculosos muslos. Sacó un pequeño**

**control remoto de su bolsillo y lo usó para abrir la puerta dilapidada de la choza. Se levantó lentamente.**

**Candy White abrió la boca en tanto las luces se prendían y veía el interior de la "choza". No había nada**

**de bajo nivel en el interior del edificio. Era de alta tecnología y centelleaba, y estaba lleno con una fortuna**

**en motos y un Viper negro lustroso.**

**¡Oh Dios, él era un vendedor de drogas!**

**Su estómago se anudó de miedo por lo que había hecho. ¡Ella nunca debería haber venido aquí con**

**él!**

**Estacionó la moto al lado del coche, luego la ayudó a bajar del asiento.**

–**Um... Terrence –preguntó, mirando su colección distintiva de Harleys–.¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?**

**Dijiste que eras un extranjero ilegal, ¿no?**

**Él dio su acostumbrada sonrisa de labios apretados mientras colocaba el casco en un estante que**

**contenía al menos doce cascos, que estaba segura costaban un mínimo de unos mil dólares cada uno.**

–**Sí, y para contestar a tu primera pregunta, soy económicamente independientemente.**

–**¿Y llegaste a eso cómo...?**

–**Nací con ello.**

**Candy White se sintió un poco mejor, pero todavía tenía que hacer la pregunta que más la fastidiaba.**

–**Así que no haces algo ilegal como vender drogas, ¿Cierto?**

**Otra vez, se vio ofendido.**

–**Buen dios no, mujer. ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**Sus ojos se agrandaron, miró alrededor, a los caros juguetes de alta tecnología.**

–**No tengo idea.**

**Él presionó un botón y cerró la puerta principal, sellándolos adentro.**

**Ella fue detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del garaje donde estaban atracados**

**dos catamaranes muy lindos y caros. Todo en este edificio era verdaderamente lo mejor en su tipo.**

–**¿Si tienes todo este dinero, por qué eres un extranjero ilegal?**

**Terrence resopló. Podía contarle que estaba adentro del bayou antes de que América fuese incluso un**

**país, y que no necesitaba ninguna hoja de papel apestosa para hacerlo legal, pero era un Dark Hunter y**

**tenía prohibido contarle cualquier cosa sobre su estilo de vida o existencia. Así es que optó por una excusa**

**fácil.**

–**Debes ir al edificio de tribunales durante las horas del día para completar el papeleo. Ya que no**

**puedo salir durante la luz del sol...**

**Lo miró escépticamente.**

–**¿Seguro que no eres un vampiro?**

–**No lo era hasta el momento que te vi.**

–**¿Quieres decir... ?**

**Él se movió hasta pararse a su lado por lo que ella tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo. Su mandíbula se flexionó mientras clavaba su mirada en ella en tanto su cuerpo deseaba ardientemente el suyo**

**de un modo desesperado.**

–**Significa que nada me gustaría más que hundir mis dientes en tu piel y devorarte.**

**Ella se golpeó su labio inferior y lo miró traviesamente.**

–**Mmm, me gusta cuando me hablas así.**

**Ella dio un paso hacia sus brazos.**

**El cuerpo de Terrence ardía mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarla.**

**Candy White gimió al sentir su sabor. ¿Que había en este hombre que la atraía y la hacía querer engullirlo**

**ávidamente?**

**Él se hizo para atrás y ella hizo pucheros en señal de protesta.**

–**Mejor nos apresuramos –dijo–. Amanecerá dentro de poco y aún hay un paseo hasta mi cabaña.**

–**¿Tu cabaña? ¿Es algo parecida a esta choza?**

–**Ya verás. –Se alejó de ella para echar a andar el catamarán.**

**Candy White tomó asiento y se ató con una correa. Una vez que estuvo segura, dejaron la comodidad**

**del garaje y se introdujeron en la extraña oscuridad del pantano. El motor de la máquina era tan chillón,**

**que le hizo doler los oídos mientras aceleraban hacia la cabaña.**

**Estaba tan oscuro aquí afuera que no podía ver nada claramente.**

**¿Cómo Terrence podía ver para manejar el bote? De un momento a otro, esperaba que ellos se llevaran**

**por delante un árbol o un tronco.**

**Y aun así Terrence maniobraba sin esfuerzo alguno, sin vacilar o bajar la velocidad.**

**Después de algunos minutos, sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y pudo ver contornos y el gas del**

**pantano. En su mayor parte, veía niebla y unas cuantas cosas que se parecían vagamente a animales**

**cayendo en el agua. Tal vez sería mejor que estuviera ciega después de todo. Por fin, alcanzaron una**

**pequeña cabaña aislada, ubicada muy profundamente en el pantano. Solitaria. Aislada. Líquenes colgaban**

**desde lo alto del porche y la madera del lugar estaba aclarada a un gris débil que sobresalía en la**

**oscuridad de la noche.**

**Terrence estacionó el catamarán al lado de un muelle pequeño y salió para ayudarla a bajar al muelle. Y**

**mientras lo seguía por la tabla estrecha, hacia el porche oscuro, se dio cuenta que había dos cocodrilos**

**delante de la puerta.**

**Ella gritó.**

–**Shh –dijo Terrence con una risa. –No hay nada que temer.**

**Para su asombro extremo, se inclinó y palmeó amigablemente al más grande en la cabeza.**

–**Hola Beth, ¿cómo estás esta noche?**

**El cocodrilo chasqueó la mandíbula y siseó como si hubiera entendido la pregunta.**

–**Lo sé, chica. Lo siento, me olvidé.**

–**¿Quién eres? ¿Dr. Dolittle?**

**Se rió otra vez.**

–**No. Encontré a estos dos cuando eran pequeños, recién nacidos y los crié. Somos familia. Los conozco**

**desde hace tanto tiempo que casi puedo leer sus mentes.**

**Bueno, ella también tenía reptiles en su árbol genealógico. Sólo que los de ella caminaban sobre dos**

**piernas.**

**El más grande se acercó a ella y la escudriñó como si fuese el especial del día del Café del Cocodrilo.**

–**No creo que le guste.**

–**Sé simpática, Beth –dijo Terrence.**

**El cocodrilo meneó su cola, luego deambuló fuera del porche, introduciéndose en el agua del pantano.**

**El otro la miró, movió sus mandíbulas, y luego se unió a su amiga.**

**Terrence abrió la puerta hacia su cabaña y encendió una lámpara oscura del escritorio. Candy White dio un**

**paso adentro con vacilación, media asustada de que él tuviera las mismas habilidades que su hermano**

**para cuidar la casa.**

**O que allí hubiera algo peor que los lagartos. Algo así como una monstruosa anaconda a la que él**

**tenía la intención de alimentar.**

**Ella vaciló en el portal.**

**El lugar era más grande adentro de lo que parecía desde el exterior, pero era básicamente una sola**

**habitación. Había una cocina pequeña a su izquierda y una puerta a su derecha que asumió era el cuarto**

**de baño. Tenía tres mesas grandes con computadoras y otros equipos electrónicos. Y había un futón**

**negro grande, en el piso, en la parte posterior de la cabaña.**

**Estaba agradecida que todo estuviera limpio e higiénico. Qué tan asombrosamente refrescante era**

**saber que todos los hombres no eran como los cerdos de sus hermanos.**

–**Interesante lugar tienes aquí, Terrence. Tengo que decir que amo las paredes negras sin nada.**

**Él resopló ante su tono.**

–**¿Eso viene de parte de la mujer que vive dentro de una nube rosada?**

–**Verdad, pero aquí todo es tan oscuro. ¿No lo encuentras deprimente?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

–**Realmente, no. No pienso mucho en ello.**

–**No quiero ser grosera, pero me parece que lo haces bastante.**

–**¿Hacer qué?**

–**No pensar en las cosas. ¿Eres uno de esos tipos que simplemente existen, no? Ningún pensamiento**

**acerca del pasado o el mañana. Sólo lo que planeas hacer en la siguiente hora o poco más o menos.**

**Terrence dejó caer sus llaves sobre la mesa al lado de su computadora principal. Ella era muy astuta.**

**Uno de los gajes del oficio de la inmortalidad era el hecho que no estabas realmente orientado hacia**

**una meta. En su mundo sólo existía levantarse, rastrear y matar Daimons, y luego regresar a casa.**

**Un Dark Hunter nunca pensaba en el futuro. Iba a venir independientemente.**

**Por lo que respecta al pasado...**

**No había necesidad de ir allí. Eso bastaría para sacar recuerdos que él prefería mejor no recordar.**

**Miró al brillo apasionado en sus ojos café oscuro. Ella tenía un amor a la vida que resplandecía y lo**

**cautivaba. ¿Cómo sería vivir de ese modo otra vez? ¿Mirar realmente hacia el futuro y planearlo?**

–**Probablemente piensas en el futuro todo el tiempo –dijo él quedamente.**

–**Por supuesto.**

–**¿Y que ves en tu futuro?**

**Se sacó la mochila y la colocó al lado del escritorio.**

–**Depende. Algunas veces sueño con colgar mi arte en el Guggenheim o el Met28 .**

–**¿Alguna vez soñaste con tener una familia?**

–**Todo el mundo tiene esos sueños.**

–**No, no todo el mundo.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Tú realmente no?**

**Terrence se calló mientras recordaba la cara de su esposa y recordaba las noches en que había yacido**

**despierto mientras ella dormía a su lado, con su mano en su panza a fin de poder sentir a su hijo moviéndose**

**dentro de ella.**

**Los sueños que había tenido.**

**Mientras miraba en los ojos de Nynia, había visto el por siempre. Se los había imaginado a los dos**

**viejos y felices rodeados por sus hijos y nietos.**

**Y con un acto emocional sobreexcitado, los había maldecido a los dos y había estropeado cada sueño**

**que habían compartido.**

**Cada esperanza que tenían.**

**Se sobresaltó mientras el dolor laceraba su pecho.**

–**No –un susurro logró pasar el nudo en su garganta– No pienso en tener una familia para nada.**

**Candy White frunció el ceño ante la densidad que escuchó en su voz. Él se aclaró la garganta. ¿Su pregunta**

**podría haberlo lastimado?**

**Mientras le mostraba donde colocar su bolso y mochila, el teléfono sonó.**

**Terrence lo contestó mientras ella desempacaba algunos artículos de primera necesidad y los colocaba**

**en el estante.**

–**Oye Nick..., sí supe lo de Zarek. –La miró tímidamente mientras escuchaba–. Nah... hombre. Yo...**

**No estoy solo en este momento, ¿Ok?**

**Se alejó de ella, pero aun lo podía oír tranquilamente. Estaba actuando nerviosamente y ella se preguntaba**

**por qué.**

–**Hablé con Zarek más temprano, y definitivamente había estado absorbiendo ese húmedo jugo rojo,**

**antes de que eso ocurriera. No sé que le sucedió, pero estaba de un humor de perros. –Hizo una pausa**

**por varios minutos–. Sí, y escucha, tengo a una mujer aquí, su nombre es Candy White. Si ella te llama por**

**cualquier cosa, la atiendes sin abrir tu boca... Sí, te llamaré. –Colgó el teléfono.**

–**¿Quién es Nick? –preguntó ella.**

–**Es mi asistente personal. Él está en nómina, así que cualquier cosa que necesites, solo marca el**

**cuatro y el signo numeral y sonará su teléfono celular.**

**Ooh eso era perfecto.**

–**¿En serio? ¿Tienes un asistente personal?**

–**¿Increíble, no?**

–**Bueno, tengo que decir que eres el primer motorista que alguna vez he encontrado que tiene una**

**cartera de acciones y un asistente. –Él se rió–. Entonces, ¿qué es ese húmedo jugo rojo? –preguntó**

**ella–.¿Algún tipo de vino?**

**Él se incomodó.**

–**Algo parecido.**

**Allí estaba él otra vez con sus secretos. ¡Uf! El hombre necesitaba aflojarse un poquito. Ser más confiado.**

**Definitivamente tendría que trabajar en él.**

**Terrence se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina.**

–**No sé tú, pero estoy como enchufado. Normalmente no me voy a dormir hasta un par de horas**

**después del amanecer. ¿Tienes hambre?**

**Lo miró buscar en los gabinetes y sacar un par de cacerolas.**

–**No realmente, pero te puedo hacer alguna cosa si quieres.**

**Él levantó la mirada, su cara sorprendida por su ofrecimiento.**

–**Gracias. Eso sería agradable.**

**Ella tomó la cacerola de su mano y la colocó en la hornalla.**

–**¿Estás de humor para comer…?. –Él se lamió los labios mientras su mirada vagaba por su cuerpo,**

**haciéndola sentir caliente instantáneamente. Necesitada–.¿Qué tal una desnuda Candy White al dente cubierta**

**con crema batida y chocolate?.**

**Él le acomodó el pelo de su cuello.**

–**Podríamos poner encima una cereza.**

**Ella se rió.**

–**Eso podría arreglarse.**

**Candy White gimió mientras él bajaba su cabeza y mordisqueaba su cuello en tanto ahuecaba sus pechos**

**en sus manos. Sus pechos le hormiguearon y se hincharon mientras el deseo barría con todo a través**

**de ella, poniéndola instantáneamente mojada y palpitante por él.**

–**¿Eres siempre así de insaciable? –preguntó.**

–**Sólo cuando veo algo que deseo –dijo él, moviendo su mano para ahuecarla entre sus piernas–. Y a**

**ti es lo que más deseo de todo.**

**Ella siseó ante lo bien que sentía a sus dedos acariciándola a través de los jeans.**

**Su corazón martillaba, ella miró hacia abajo para observar sus manos mientras le desabrochaba los**

**jeans. Sus largos y precisos dedos bajaron el cierre, apartando los laterales hasta que su braga de encaje**

**blanco apareció. Él jugaba en su oreja con su lengua, su respiración caliente contra su piel, mientras**

**sumergía la mano bajo la banda elástica y encontraba el centro de su cuerpo.**

**Candy White se tambaleó ante la vista de su mano allí, de sus dedos acariciando suavemente sus labios**

**inferiores. Su piel bronceada sobresalía contra el blanco mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella.**

**Gimiendo, se frotó a sí misma contra él, necesitando sentirle profundamente en su interior otra vez.**

**Él gruñó como una bestia feroz antes de arrodillarse detrás de ella y bajarle la ropa para liberarla de los**

**jeans y braga. En su deseo, Candy White le permitió quitarle los zapatos y jeans.**

**Él estaba de rodillas y todavía completamente vestido mientras la daba vuelta para quedar enfrentados**

**y clavarle los ojos en el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas.**

**Su mirada de obsidiana encontró la de ella y vio el fuego dentro de él.**

–**Ábrete para mi, Candy White. Quiero que me invites a entrar.**

**Ella se sonrojó ante lo que le pedía. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo como eso y aun así quería**

**complacerlo. Tragándose sus inhibiciones, apartó sus piernas y se abrió sus labios inferiores para él.**

–**Soy toda tuya, nene.**

**Era como una bestia salvaje y hambrienta mientras enterraba la cara entre sus piernas y la tomaba**

**en su boca.**

**Candy White sollozó de placer. Se hizo para atrás y se apoyó contra la mesada. Su lengua formaba remolinos,**

**luego la chupaba y mordisqueaba suavemente. Ella enterró las manos en su pelo sedoso, ardiendo**

**apasionadamente ante su toque.**

**Sus pezones estaban tan tirantes que dolían. –Oh sí, Terrence, sí –murmuró, presionándolo más cerca**

**de ella.**

**Terrence gruñó profundamente por lo bajo mientras la saboreaba. Su perfume femenino invadía su cabeza**

**en tanto sus manos gráciles tiraban de su pelo.**

**Pasó su lengua sobre el borde duro de su clítoris, probando y saboreando a la mujer frente a él. Había**

**pasado bastante tiempo desde que cualquiera o cualquier cosa le hubiera dado tanto placer.**

**Complacerlo era lo que ella hacía. Su pasión, su creatividad, sus rarezas. Todo eso era un imán que**

**lo provocaba contra su voluntad.**

**La lamió y jugueteó con ella. Saboreándola. Dejó que sus murmullos de placer se convirtieran en los**

**de él, y cuándo ella se corrió, llamándolo por su nombre, juró que vio estrellas.**

**La respiración de Candy White entró en cortocircuito, quedándose sin aliento mientras miraba hacia abajo**

**para ver a Terrence levantarse del piso. Se elevó sobre ella, sus ojos oscuros, su cara todavía hambrienta.**

–**¿Qué hay en ti que no puedo resistir? –preguntó–. Cada vez que me acerco, todo en lo que puedo**

**pensar es en saborearte.**

**Condujo su mano hacia su ingle donde lo sintió duro y palpitante por ella.**

–**No sé –dijo con voz rasposa mientras sumergía la mano debajo de su pretina y arrastraba los dedos**

**a través de sus cortos y crespos pelos, hasta envolverlos alrededor de su virilidad hinchada. Él exhaló**

**abruptamente.**

–**Pero siento lo mismo que tú –dijo ella, hundiendo su mano más abajo, buscando sus testículos.**

**Él cerró sus ojos, su mandíbula flexionándose, mientras le acariciaba. Ella sabía que le daba placer**

**pero aun así actuaba como si su toque lo hiciera sufrir.**

**Ella se sentía extrañamente vulnerable parada allí con su cuerpo inferior expuesto a pesar de llevar**

**puesto su suéter y sostén. Terrence todavía estaba totalmente vestido.**

**Era erótico y desconcertante.**

**Como sintiendo sus pensamientos, Terrence le quitó el resto de las ropas. Ahora, estaba completamente**

**desnuda.**

**Él no.**

**Pasó sus manos sobre ella, magistralmente, tiernamente.**

–**Dime tus fantasías, Candy White. Dime qué sueñas, tarde en la noche cuando yaces acostada sola en**

**la cama.**

**Nunca en su vida había compartido tal intimidad y antes de percatarse de lo que hacía, se encontró**

**confiando en él.**

–**Sueño con un apuesto extraño acercándose.**

**Él dio vueltas detrás de ella.**

–**¿Y?**

–**Esta oscuro y sofocante. Lo imagino parado detrás de mí y atrayéndome contra él. Sintiéndolo tomarme**

**por atrás, mientras no lo puedo ver del todo, sólo lo puedo sentir.**

**Terrence se alejó de ella y apagó la luz.**

**Candy White tembló en la oscuridad.**

–**¿Terrence?**

–**Shh –su profunda voz con acento parecía absorberla.**

**Luego sintió sus manos sobre ella. Completamente ciega, ella era toda sensación mientras atraía su**

**espalda a su pecho y se daba cuenta de que se había quitado la chaqueta y camisa. Él pasó las manos**

**sobre sus pechos, ahuecándolos mientras mordisqueaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.**

**Había tenido esta fantasía por años, pero nunca la había hecho realidad. Nunca había visto la cara**

**del hombre de su sueño. Esta noche, visualizó a Terrence. Imaginó cómo se verían sus manos en tanto él**

**reanudaba las caricias entre sus piernas.**

**Lo oyó bajar el cierre de sus pantalones. El calor de su cuerpo calentaba el suyo mientras le murmuraba**

**al oído en un lenguaje que no entendía. Profundizó su voz, haciéndola más seductora.**

**Erótica.**

**Luego, estaba dentro de ella, ardiente y duro. Ella gimió, arqueando su espalda, mientras él se hundía**

**profundamente una y otra vez.**

**Enterró las manos en su pelo mientras le mordisqueaba los hombros. El cuello.**

**Su contacto era ardiente, abrasador.**

**La inclinó hacia adelante.**

**Candy White boqueó mientras la penetraba aun más profundo que antes. Se empujaba contra ella, martillando**

**placer en su cuerpo con tal intensidad que se encontró gimiendo y quedándose sin aliento al**

**compás de sus movimientos.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes en tanto sentía el cuerpo de ella agarrando firmemente al de él. Estaba tan**

**mojada y caliente, tan sedosa. Era loco pero cuando estaba dentro de ella, casi podía sentir su alma**

**perdida.**

–**Córrete por mí, Candy White –murmuró en gaélico, luego recordó que no lo podía entender así que se**

**lo tradujo.**

–**Terrence –su voz era una mezcla de dolor y placer. De necesidad caliente y exigente. Estaba al borde**

**del clímax.**

**Tratando de ayudarla a alcanzarlo, bajó la mano a su clítoris y la acarició al compás de sus empujes.**

**Ella gritó casi inmediatamente mientras se corría en sus brazos. Terrence rápidamente se unió a ella en**

**ese lugar de maravilloso placer.**

**Ambos estaban sudorosos y jadeantes, mientras empujaba hacia atrás su cuerpo desnudo contra él.**

**Él se rió en su oído, agradecido que por una vez no tenía que esconder sus colmillos mientras sonreía.**

**A oscuras, no lo podía ver.**

**Pero la podía ver completamente. Sus negras trenzas largas, colgaban atrapadas entre su espalda y**

**su pecho. El perfume de ellos pendía espeso en el aire y ella estaba mojada y caliente contra él.**

**La llevó hasta una silla y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Ambos todavía estaban jadeantes y sin fuerzas.**

**Se apoyó contra él, luego levantó su brazo alrededor de su cuello para mantenerle cerca. Él pasó su**

**lengua sobre su mejilla, mordiéndola tiernamente.**

**Candy White nunca antes había sido de esta forma con un hombre.**

**Seguro, ella había tenido relaciones sexuales y su ex marido había sido un sapo cachondo, pero ella**

**nunca había deseado a alguien de la forma que deseaba a Terrence.**

**Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y duro bajo ella, tan innatamente masculino, que no tenía deseos de**

**moverse alguna vez de su regazo.**

**Ella suspiró con satisfacción.**

–**¿Terrence, haces esto con cada mujer que conoces?**

–**No –murmuró en su oreja. –No lo hago, y nunca he traído a una mujer a mi cabaña antes. Eres definitivamente**

**un caso especial.**

–**¿Estás seguro?**

–**Afirmativo. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Vas a casa con cada tipo que conoces?**

**Ella se reclinó, deseando poder verle la cara.**

–**No. Te lo prometo, eres un caso especial también.**

**Él la besó delicadamente.**

**Se sentaron de esa forma por un largo tiempo, simplemente sosteniéndose entre ellos, perdidos en**

**la tranquila calma del amanecer.**

**Candy White no estaba segura qué sentía por Talón. Había una parte de ella que quería sostenerlo así**

**por siempre y otra parte le decía que ella era una idiota por pensar cualquier cosa acerca de un tipo que**

**recién había conocido.**

**Sí, se veía genial con pantalones de cuero y podía mecer cada pedazo de su cuerpo, pero al final del**

**día ¿se molestaría en estar cerca, o sería como los otros tipos que había conocido? Egoísta. Posesivo.**

**Crítico.**

**No lo sabía con seguridad.**

**No estaba segura si quería esperar y enterarse.**

**Candy White bostezó. Había sido una noche larga, estaba agotada emocionalmente y físicamente.**

**Ahora todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarse a ese caliente cuerpo masculino y dormir.**

**Terrence se sintió repentinamente comprometido. Traerla aquí había parecido una buena idea en el**

**momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba realmente, acostarse con ella a dormir...**

**Era una intimidad que no había experimentado desde la muerte de su esposa. Había habido muchísimas**

**veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres y luego se habían quedado dormidos por**

**poco tiempo, pero esto era enteramente diferente.**

**Ellos realmente habían pasado el día juntos. Durmiendo. Sus cuerpos tocándose...**

**Ella bostezó otra vez.**

–**Volveré en seguida.**

**Encendiendo la luz para ella, Terrence no dijo nada mientras agarraba una remera de su bolso y se dirigía**

**al cuarto de baño.**

**Aunque se había ido, la escuchaba en el otro cuarto. Podía oír el agua corriendo mientras se lavaba**

**la cara y se cepillaba los dientes.**

**Se sentía tan extraño.**

**Los recuerdos pasaron a la deriva a través de su cabeza. Recuerdos de una vida que había olvidado**

**a propósito.**

**Recuerdos de un hombre que había enterrado.**

**Recordó incontables noches cuando se había encaramado en la cama esperando a su esposa mientras**

**se preparaba para dormir. Noches que la había observado cepillar su pelo a la luz del fuego, hasta**

**hacerlo brillar y luego trenzarlo antes de reunirse con él.**

**Noches de escucharla tararear mientras cosía frente al fuego...**

**Miró hacia el tocador en donde Candy White había colocado un pequeño porta cosméticos, un cepillo de**

**pelo rosa, y una botella pequeña que probablemente contenía su aceite de pacholí.**

**Clavó los ojos en los artículos delicados que se veían tan fuera de lugar entre sus pertenencias. Artículos**

**que eran femeninos y extraños, y eso retorció sus tripas.**

**Cómo extrañaba compartir su vida con alguien. Tener a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien que lo cuidara**

**a él.**

**Era algo que no había pensado en bastante tiempo. Algo que no se había atrevido a pensar.**

**Ahora que pensaba en eso, tenía que admitir que la vida como Dark Hunter tenía momentos de profunda**

**soledad.**

**Candy White salió con su pelo negro todavía trenzado y sus piernas entreviéndose por debajo del dobladillo**

**de la camisa. La sonrisa de su cara se arrastró a su corazón de guerrero.**

**Siglos atrás, había esperado con ilusión batallar, con la seguridad de que si sobrevivía, entonces regresaría**

**al cálido abrazo de brazos amorosos. Al consuelo de un amigo.**

**Como un Dark Hunter lo mejor que podía esperar después de una batalla era acomodarse frente a la**

**computadora o al teléfono y compartir la pelea con alguien que vivía a cientos, si no miles de kilómetros**

**de distancia.**

**Eso nunca lo había molestado antes.**

**Esta noche por alguna razón, lo molestaba.**

–**¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella.**

**Él asintió.**

**Candy White no estaba muy segura de su respuesta. Su cara tenía una apariencia obsesionada.**

–**¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de que me quede?**

–**No –dijo él rápidamente–. Solo ha sido una larga noche.**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza asintiendo.**

–**No me digas.**

**Se subió a la cama y estiró el cobertor negro sobre su cuerpo, luego apagó la lámpara al lado de la**

**cama.**

**Terrence se volvió para mirarla. Ella estaba de costado, de cara a la pared. Su cabeza parecía pequeña**

**en su almohada king-size y se veía tan diminuta y femenina contra la oscuridad de su cama.**

**Sobre todo, se veía deliciosa.**

**Se acostó a su lado. Antes de poder evitarlo, la empujó entre sus brazos, colocándose en forma de**

**cuchara atrás de ella.**

–**Mmm –murmuró ella, somnolienta–. Realmente me agrada cuando haces eso.**

**El dolor lo atravesó mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba su perfume único. Ella se sentía tan increíblemente**

**bien en sus brazos.**

**¡Nae! su mente dijo a gritos. No podía hacerlo. No podía permitirse sentir por ella de este modo.**

**Nunca podría haber algo entre ellos. Mañana tendría que dejarla volver a su vida mientras él regresaba**

**a la suya.**

**Así debían ser las cosas.**

**Besándole el dorso de su cabeza, suspiró y se forzó a sí mismo a dormir, nunca la podría tener; ella**

**nunca podría ser más que un capricho pasajero para él.**

**Nunca.**

**Candy White yació allí por un tiempo escuchando a Terrence respirar. No había palabras para explicar exactamente**

**qué sentía al estar acostada al lado de este hombre. Era como si calzaran. Como si debieran**

**estar juntos.**

**¿Por qué era eso?**

**No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo yació allí antes de que el sueño la alcanzara, pero cuando finalmente**

**se durmió, se encontró teniendo un sueño de lo más extraño...**

**Veía a Terrence como un joven, probablemente no mayor de veinte años. Su pelo rubio dorado estaba**

**trenzado a su espalda mientras las dos trenzas delgadas, más cortas colgaban de su sien izquierda. Su**

**cara juvenil estaba cubierta por una gruesa barba oscura, pero todavía lo reconocía.**

**Reconociéndolo como un joven que significaba el mundo entero para ella.**

**Se sostenía encima de ella, su cuerpo duro, masculino y desnudo presionaba contra el de ella mientras**

**se deslizaba adentro y afuera con tal ternura que hacía que su corazón volara y doliera al mismo**

**tiempo.**

–**Oh, preciosa Nyn –susurró él a su oído. Se introdujo más profundo y duro en ella, acentuando cada**

**palabra que le decía–.¿Cómo te puedo dejar?**

**Ella ahuecó su cara entre las manos y lo besó, luego lo hizo retroceder a fin de poder verle los ojos**

**ámbar mientras le hacia el amor.**

–**No tienes alternativa, Speirr. Has peleado demasiado duro y sufrido con exceso para ser heredero,**

**no para hacer esto. Esto asegurará que el clan te nombre como su rey cuando tu tío muera.**

**Ella vio la angustia en sus ojos y sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido alrededor del de ella.**

–**Lo sé. –Se amaban tanto. Siempre lo hicieron. Desde el día que ella tenía seis años de edad, y él**

**ocho, y él noblemente la había salvado de la paliza de un gallo.**

**Él había sido el héroe de su corazón**

**Habían crecido apartados y aún así, nunca se había separado.**

**Siendo niños, habían sabido que su amistad sería detenida o ridiculizada, y Speirr había sufrido demasiadas**

**burlas, para durar diez mil vidas.**

**Ella nunca lo lastimaría.**

**Así es que nunca le habían contado a nadie de las veces en que se escabullían de sus familias y obligaciones**

**para estar juntos.**

**Por años sus encuentros habían sido inocentes. Encontrándose para jugar o pescar. Algunas veces**

**para nadar, o compartir las angustias que sentían.**

**Había sido durante el último año que se habían atrevido a tocar los cuerpos del otro.**

**Ella era la hija de un vendedor de pescado lo más bajo de lo bajo. Aun así, Speirr nunca la había tratado**

**como lo hacían los demás. Nunca mencionó que ella oliera a aceite de pescado o que vestía ropas**

**harapientas y emparchadas.**

**La había respetado y había atesorado su amistad tanto como ella atesoró la de él.**

**Ella le había dado su virginidad gustosamente, sabiendo que nunca podría haber algo entre ellos.**

**Sabiendo que llegaría el día que él tendría que casarse con otra.**

**Y aunque rompiera su corazón, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que dejarlo ir ahora. Él necesitaba**

**casarse con otra para heredar el trono que su madre le había dejado. Para probarles a todos que era**

**noble tanto de sangre como de espíritu.**

–**Serás un buen marido, Speirr. Ella tiene suerte por tenerte.**

–**No –dijo él, manteniéndola más apretada–. No quiero pensar en nadie mas mientras estoy contigo.**

**Solo abrázame, Nyn. Déjame fingir por un momento que no soy el hijo de mi madre. Déjame fingir que**

**sólo somos tú y yo en el mundo y nadie ni nada podrá separarnos alguna vez.**

**Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras el dolor la invadía.**

**Ahora ella deseaba que fuera cierto.**

**Se hizo para atrás para mirarla. Ahuecó su cara tiernamente.**

–**Eres el único calor en mi corazón. El único brillo de sol que mi invierno alguna vez ha conocido.**

**Oh, cómo lo amaba cuando era así. Cuando él, el atrevido y bravo príncipe guerrero, se atrevía a ser**

**el trovador que vivía en su corazón. Sólo ella conocía este lado de él. Sólo ella sabía que él tenía el talento**

**de un poeta.**

**Para el resto del mundo siempre debía ser feroz y fuerte. Un iluminado de habilidades y pericias incuestionables.**

**Pero era su corazón de poeta lo que ella amaba más.**

–**Y tú eres mi lord –susurró ella–. Y si no te marchas y te encuentras con tu tío ahora, entonces él te**

**aniquilará.**

**Él maldijo mientras se apartaba de ella. Ella lo observó vestirse y lo ayudó a colocarse la armadura.**

**Era un príncipe. No sólo en título, sino en juicio y forma. Nunca había habido un hombre más noble.**

**Después de que ella estuviera vestida, la empujó entre sus brazos y le dio un último beso abrasador.**

–**¿Me encuentras esta noche?**

**Ella apartó la mirada.**

–**Si lo deseas, Speirr. Haré cualquier cosa que quieras, pero no creo que sea justo para tu nueva esposa que nos encontremos la noche de tu boda.**

**Él se sobresaltó como si ella le hubiera abofeteado.**

–**Tienes razón, Nyn. Lo más importante de todo, no sería justo para ti.**

**Candy White gimió mientras se sentía a sí misma salir de Nynia y moverse hacia Speirr.**

**Todavía estaban en el lago, ahora era a él a quien ella sentía. Sus emociones. Fue a través de sus**

**ojos que ella las vio. Speirr tenía el corazón destrozado mientras miraba a Nynia dar un paso hacia atrás**

**de su abrazo. El dolor dentro de él era tan intenso que temía que lo incapacitara.**

**Extendió la mano hacia ella, sabiendo que ella se había ido. La había perdido.**

**Perdido para siempre. Igual que pasó con su madre. Igual que sus hermanas y padre. Dioses, era**

**tan injusto. Pero entonces, la vida nunca era justa. Especialmente para un hombre que tenía obligaciones**

**y responsabilidades. Un hombre que tenía que forzar el respeto para él y su hermana con la punta**

**de su espada.**

**Su vida nunca había sido suya.**

**Volviéndole la espalda a ella, montó su caballo y cabalgó para encontrar a su tía y tío a fin de que**

**pudieran finalizar el matrimonio entre su clan y la tribu galesa que limitaba con ellos por el norte. Este**

**matrimonio finalmente silenciaría las habladurías y fatalidades que algunos querían para nombrar a otro**

**como heredero.**

**Candy White se movió agitadamente en su sueño mientras éste cambiaba a otro. Vio a Terrence más tarde**

**ese día, parado adelante de una bella mujer a los inicios de los treinta y un hombre con unos pocos**

**años más. La mujer tenía el mismo cabello rubio de Terrence y ojos azules, mientras el hombre tenía cabellos**

**y ojos negros.**

**Estaban parados en la mitad de un viejo vestíbulo de madera. El cuarto estaba atestado de gente,**

**quienes eran desconocidos a ellos tres. Todo el mundo estaba vestido con finos tartanes y llevaban joyas**

**de oro.**

**El tío de Speirr estaba vestido con una armadura negra de cuero y su tía llevaba una armadura de**

**oro con una falda larga, a cuadros. Para la gente que estaba allí, Terrence se veía fuerte y orgulloso. Feroz**

**y principesco.**

**Los murmullos de las voces de los galos hacían eco en el cuarto mientras contaban historias de su**

**pericia en combate, comentaban que él era el guerrero favorito de Morrigan29. Se decía que la diosa**

**misma caminaba a su lado en la batalla y desafiaba a cualquiera a arruinar su belleza o desafiar su espada.**

**Lo que nadie sabía era que Speirr estaba listo para huir mientras esperaba a su novia.**

–**Lo juro, muchacho, estás tan asustado como un potro. –Susurro su tía con una risa.**

–**Tú también lo estabas, Ora, –su tío le hacía bromas–. Recuerdo que tu padre amenazó con atarte a**

**su lado si no dejabas de moverte inquietamente mientras nuestros padres nos vinculaban.**

–**Sí, pero era mucho más joven que él.**

**Su tía colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Speirr aspiró profundamente mientras una joven**

**era traída adelante de él.**

–**Mi hija Deirdie –dijo el Rey Llewd.**

**Ella era bella. Fue lo primero que Speirr pensó. Con el pelo más dorado que alguna vez hubiera visto**

**y ojos azules que eran amables y gentiles.**

**Pero ella no era comparable a su Nynia. Ninguna otra mujer alguna vez podría compararse a ella.**

**Speirr dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Su tío lo empujó hacia adelante.**

**29 Morrigan: Diosa Celta de la muerte y la destrucción. Se la representa típicamente con armadura y armas. Morrigan está presente**

**en todas las guerras, tomando la forma de cuervo o corneja. Su papel en la guerra es infundir en los soldados la fuerza**

**(y la ira) para combatir. Su nombre significa "Gran Reina" o "Reina Espectral**

**Deirdre sonrió invitadoramente. Sus ojos cálidos y aceptando. Él dio un paso atrás otra vez. Esta vez,**

**su tía le dio un codazo hacia la novia.**

–**¿Qué tienes que decirle, muchacho?**

–**Yo... – Speirr sabía las palabras que los unirían. Las había ensayado incesantemente. Pero ahora**

**estaban alojadas en su garganta. No podía respirar.**

**Dio un paso atrás otra vez, y otra vez su tía y tío le hicieron avanzar, hacia ella y un destino que parecía**

**repentinamente poco prometedor. Frío.**

–**Speirr –dijo su tío con una nota de advertencia en la voz. –Di las palabras.**

**Hazlo, o perderás todo. Hazlo, y perderé lo único importante. En su mente, vio el dolor en los ojos de**

**Nynia. Vio las lágrimas que ella había tratado de esconder.**

**Speirr apretó los dientes, flexionando su mandíbula con determinación.**

–**No haré esto. –Pasó rápidamente y dejó el vestíbulo, oyendo los murmullos conmocionados mientras**

**se dirigía a la puerta y fuera del pueblo.**

**Unos segundos más tarde, sus tíos salieron rápidamente detrás de él. Estaba a medio camino de su**

**caballo cuando su tío lo agarró del brazo rudamente para detenerlo.**

–**¿Qué está mal contigo? –demandó.**

–**¿Speirr? –su tía dijo en un tono más tierno–.¿Qué sucede? –miró a uno y a otro, mientras buscaba**

**las palabras que lograran que ellos entendieran lo que había en su corazón.**

–**No me casaré con ella.**

–**Oh sí, lo harás –dijo su tío severamente. Sus ojos oscuros restallaban de fuego–. Ahora camina de**

**regreso y termina con esto.**

–**Nae –dijo tercamente–. No me casaré con ella mientras amo a alguien más.**

–**¿A quién? –preguntaron al unísono.**

–**Nynia.**

**Intercambiaron un ceño fruncido.**

–**¿Quién rayos es Nynia? –preguntó su tío.**

–**¿La hija del vendedor de pescado? –preguntó su tía.**

**Las dos preguntas se abalanzaron sobre él de inmediato. Hasta que la mente de su tío registró el**

**comentario de su tía.**

–**¿La hija del vendedor de pescado? –repitió.**

**Su tío se movió para golpearle el dorso de la cabeza, pero Speirr atrapó su mano y lo miró fijamente.**

**Los días de ser golpeado por su tío habían terminado.**

–**¿Estás loco? –demandó su tío, torciendo el brazo para liberarlo–.¿Cómo la conociste?**

**Speirr se tensó, esperando la condenación de su tío. Sin duda finalmente lo desterrarían de su clan,**

**tal como hicieron con su madre.**

**Nada tenía importancia.**

**Nynia era la única persona que alguna vez realmente lo había aceptado. No le fallaría casándose con**

**alguien más mientras ella tenía que regresar al sufrimiento de su vida. Se rehusaba a hacerse viejo sin**

**ella.**

–**Sé que no me entenderás y sé que debería ir y casarme con la hija del galés, pero no puedo. –Miró**

**a su tía, esperando que alguien entendiera su difícil situación–. Amo a Nynia. No quiero vivir sin ella.**

–**Eres joven y tonto –dijo su tío–. Así como tu madre, dejas que tu corazón te gobierne. Si fallas en**

**hacer esto, entonces nunca podrás borrar la vergüenza de tu madre. Serás visto como nada más que el**

**ridículo hijo de una puta. Ahora regresa a ese salón y cásate con Deirdre. ¡Ahora!**

–**Nae –dijo firmemente.**

–**Ayúdame, Speirr, no haces esto y te verás desterrado por ello.**

–**Entonces destiérrame.**

–**Nae –su tía dijo, entrometiéndose en la discusión. Ella tenía la apariencia distante, lejana que tenía**

**cada vez miraba a través del mundo natural hacia un nivel más elevado–. Los dioses han trabajado aquí,**

**Idiag. Mira en sus ojos. Nynia es su compañera del alma. Ellos están destinados a estar juntos.**

**Su tío maldijo.**

–**Ésta hubiera sido una grandiosa alianza para nuestro clan –masculló amargamente–. Habría asegurado**

**la paz entre nuestros pueblos y habría garantizado que nadie disputara a Speirr como mi heredero.**

**Pero no discutiré con la voluntad de los dioses. –Palmeó a Speirr en el brazo–. Ve, Speirr. Reclama a tu**

**Nynia mientras rescato lo que pueda de esta reunión y trato esperanzadoramente de evitar una guerra.**

**Speirr parpadeó con incredulidad. Era la primera vez en su vida que su tío había sido amable o compasivo**

**con él.**

–**¿Lo dices seriamente?**

**Él entrecerró sus ojos.**

–**Muchacho, mejor vete antes que el sentido común regrese a mí.**

**Speirr gritó mientras corría hacia su caballo. Luego volvió corriendo y abrazó a su tía, luego a su tío.**

–**Gracias. Gracias a ambos.**

**Tan pronto como pudo, corrió hacia su caballo y saltó encima de él. Colocó sus talones en sus flancos**

**y se dirigió hacia sus tierras.**

**Speirr derramó lágrimas a través del bosque en una loca carrera. Su semental negro voló a través de**

**la maleza enmarañada, pateando suciedad a su paso. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de los árboles,**

**moteando su armadura mientras urgía al caballo a ir más rápido.**

**Tenía que alcanzar a su Nynia...**

**Nynia suspiró mientras su madre le tendía una vieja canasta andrajosa que tenía diez pescados repugnantemente**

**olorosos.**

–**¿Debo entregarlos? –preguntó a su madre, su voz rogando por compasión.**

–**Tu hermano ha salido a un mandado y ellos lo quieren. Ahora ve, niña. No soportaré más discusiones**

**de tu parte.**

**Nynia apretó los dientes mientras tomaba la canasta, Cómo odiaba esto. Más bien preferiría recibir**

**golpes antes que viajar a la casa del herrero dónde Eala sin duda estaría esperando para recibir la entrega.**

**De su misma edad, Eala, era la hija del herrero pero actuaba como si descendiera de una línea**

**tan noble como Speirr.**

**La chica se deleitaba en humillarla.**

**Y hoy, Nynia no estaba de humor para eso. No mientras su corazón estaba tan lastimado por su pérdida.**

**A esta hora su Speirr estaría casado con otra. Lo había perdido para siempre.**

**Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, dejó la diminuta cabaña que compartía con su madre, padre,**

**y hermano, y se dirigió hacia el lado más bonito del pueblo donde el resto de las personas residían,**

**contra el viento del vendedor de pescado, del curtidor, y del carnicero.**

–**Oh, Speirr –murmuró mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.**

**¿Cómo podía pasar un solo día sin él? Toda su vida lo había tenido para verla a través del sufrimiento**

**de su trabajo. Siempre había esperado con ilusión sus encuentros. Esperando con ansias compartir**

**una risa y la diversión con él al lado del lago. Ahora esos días se habían ido para siempre.**

**Cuando regresara, sería con una nueva esposa. Un día, su reina llevaría a sus niños.**

**El dolor la atacó aún más. Nynia atravesó sin rumbo el pueblo, sus pensamientos en el único hombre**

**que alguna vez amaría y en el hecho que nunca tendría a sus niños. Nunca podría abrazarlo otra vez.**

**Se acercó a la casa del herrero y vio que Eala no estaba sola. Estaba parada con un grupito de amigos,**

**conversando. Reconoció a tres de los muchachos, y las chicas hubieran sido sus amigas también, si**

**ella, como tan a menudo le recordaban, no oliera a pescado.**

–**Oh que molestia –dijo Eala asqueada–. Es la pescadora con su fétido hedor. Rápido, todos, retengan**

**el aire o se pondrán azules.**

**Nynia alzó su barbilla. No la podían herir con sus palabras. ¡No! Hoy ella estaba lo suficientemente**

**herida. Empujó la canasta a las manos de Eala.**

–**¡Ah! –gritó Eala– ¡Qué vil eres, Nynia! –gritó, dejando caer la canasta con un fuerte ruido y alejándose**

**danzando de ella–. Ningún hombre querrá alguna vez a una mujer olorosa. ¿La querrías, Dearg?**

**Dearg posó un ojo especulativo en Nynia.**

–**No sé. Después de que la vimos dándole a Speirr el otro día, estaría dispuesto a taparme las narices.**

**Con la cara en llamas, Nynia estaba horrorizada de que alguien hubiese tropezado con ella y Speirr**

**mientras hacían el amor en el bosque.**

–**¿Qué dices tu, Aberth? –Dearg preguntó a otro apuesto joven.**

–**Sí. Ella estaría bien para una o dos veces, especialmente ya que puede enfundar una espada fuerte,**

**pero puedes casarte con ella si eres como Speirr y la inmundicia permanente sea tu gusto. Yo más bien**

**no lo haría.**

**Sus perversas risas sonaban en sus oídos.**

**Nynia humillada y avergonzada, había comenzado a alejarse de ellos cuando percibió el sonido de un**

**caballo acercándose en una carrera a muerte.**

**Todo el mundo en el pueblo se quedó callado ante el sonido. Era obvio que el jinete tenía una prisa**

**horrenda. Su voz gruesa y profunda podía oírse urgiendo al caballo a adelantarse hacia el pueblo. En el**

**mismo momento en que Speirr salía volando del bosque, las personas se apartaron de su camino.**

**Nynia no podía moverse mientras lo miraba.**

**Él tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, y ambos, él y el caballo, estaban cubiertos de sudor. Unidos**

**en poder, belleza, y forma, ambos eran una vista feroz y atemorizante para contemplar. Volaban como**

**si los demonios de Annwn30 estuvieran quemando sus talones.**

**Esperó que la pasara, continuando su cabalgata hacia su casa.**

**Él no lo hizo.**

**En lugar de eso, Speirr sofrenó su caballo abruptamente ante ella, la bestia feroz se levantó en dos**

**patas y piafó en el aire. Saltó de la silla de montar y la levantó rápidamente en sus brazos.**

**Su corazón latiendo con alegría, pero ella estaba asustada de esto. Asustada de lo que su apariencia**

**desarreglada aquí significaba.**

–**¿Fiu? –preguntó con vacilación, usando el tratamiento apropiado para un príncipe, sabiendo que**

**con tantos testigos, nunca podría llamarlo por su nombre de pila–.¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?**

**Sus ojos ámbar estaban radiantes, brillantes y llenos con su corazón mientras clavaba los ojos en**

**ella.**

–**Te quiero a ti, mi amor, –él respiró–. Todos los días para el resto de mi vida. He venido a casarme**

**contigo, Nyn. Si tú me quieres.**

**Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.**

–**¿Tu tío?**

–**Nos desea lo mejor y te conocerá cuando regrese.**

**Sus manos se estremecieron mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.**

–**Eres mía, preciosa Nyn –murmuró él–. No quiero a otra en mi vida.**

–**¿Aun si huelo a pescado?**

**Él se rió de eso.**

–**Y yo huelo como un caballo sudoroso. Somos un par perfecto, tu y yo.**

**Sólo él diría algo así.**

**Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras lo mantenía cerca y lloraba de felicidad. Su Speirr había**

**regresado a ella y nunca lo dejaría ir. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.**

**Por siempre...**

**Candy White despertó con un sentimiento de cálida serenidad, muy intensa en su corazón. Sintió el peso**

**de Terrence detrás de ella y sonrió con somnolencia.**

**Realmente no recordaba su sueño aparte del hecho que había sido sobre Terrence. Y la había confortado.**

**Comprobó su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya era después del mediodía. Debería estar trabajando en**

**este momento, vendiendo sus artesanías en la plaza. Pero tenía pocas ganas de salir de este futón.**

**Dándose vuelta, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Terrence. Colocó su cabeza en su hombro y trazó el tatuaje**

**de su pecho. Era tan cálido y atractivo.**

–**Es bueno tenerte en casa, amor –le murmuró esas palabras a ella en un lenguaje que sólo había oído**

**una vez antes, anoche, cuándo habían estado haciendo el amor, pero ella le entendió.**

**Levantó la cabeza y se percató que él aun dormía como un tronco.**

–**¿Terrence?**

**No se movió.**

–**¿Speirr? –intentó, preguntándose cómo ese nombre llegó a su mente, pero en cierta forma parecía**

**bien que lo llamara así.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Le frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Necesitas algo? –Candy White sacudió la cabeza.**

**Él cerró los ojos, se dio vuelta y regresó a dormir. Oh, esto era demasiado jodidamente extraño. ¿Por**

**qué sabía ella ese nombre y por qué él respondía a él? ¿Había sido parte de su sueño?**

**Trató de recordar, y por su vida no pudo.**

**Mientras él yacía allí, de espaldas a ella, vio algo en su imaginación. Era como un recuerdo vago de**

**la infancia.**

**Vio a Terrence como un joven adolescente, acostado encima de una mesa grande de piedra. Había otras**

**piedras monolíticas alrededor de él, formando algo que vagamente le recordaron a Stonehenge. Terrence**

**yacía sobre su estómago, sus brazos bajo su cabeza, mientras un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro se inclinaba**

**sobre él. Las ropas negras del hombre se ondularon mientras golpeaba a Terrence con un látigo deshilachado.**

**Terrence la miraba directamente a ella, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas mientras**

**su mandíbula se mantenía firmemente cerrada.**

**«Encuéntrame más tarde». Le dijo silenciosamente y ella asintió.**

**Candy White se echó hacia atrás, alarmada.**

**Su sueño regresaba a ella, gateó de la cama y agarró el teléfono celular de Terrence, luego llamó a su**

**madre. Dio un paso fuera de la puerta de la cabaña a fin de que Terrence no pudiera oír su conversación.**

–**¿Candy White? –preguntó su madre tan pronto como reconoció la voz de Candy–.¿Dónde estás?**

**Storm dijo que desapareciste completamente anoche, sin llamar.**

–**Lo siento, mamá. Me conoces. Me distraje y me olvidé de llamar. Oye, necesito saber algo. ¿Recuerdas**

**hace unos años atrás, cuándo tú y la abuela, hicieron esa cosa de regresión a vidas pasadas en**

**mí?**

–**¿Sí?**

–**Recuerdo que ustedes me dijeron que era una celta antigua, ¿Cierto?**

–**Sí.**

–**¿Recuerdas cualquier cosa más específica que eso?**

–**No, no realmente. Tendría que llamar a mamá y ver si ella recuerda. Conociéndola, seguro. ¿Por**

**qué? Suenas aterrorizada.**

–**Estoy aterrorizada. Estoy teniendo una escena retrospectiva extravagante. No sé a quien más llamar.**

**Es muy, muy rara.**

–**¿Estás con Steve?**

–**Terrence, mamá, su nombre es Terrence. Y sí, lo estoy.**

–**¿Piensas que lo conociste en una vida pasada?**

**Candy White miró la puerta y tragó.**

–**¿Honestamente mamá?; pienso que estuve casada con él.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Justo después de la puesta de sol, Acheron llamó a la puerta de Zarek. Había pasado la mayor parte**

**del día con Artemisa, discutiendo lo que debería hacerse, ahora que las autoridades humanas estaban**

**buscando a Zarek. Aún podía ver a Artemisa descansando despreocupadamente, sobre su trono de almohadones**

**blancos, su bella cara completamente desinteresada.**

–**Ya te dije, Acheron, mátalo. Sólo tú estás ciego sobre el carácter del hombre. Es por eso que lo quise**

**en Nueva Orleáns, en primer lugar. Quería que vieras de primera mano que tan cerca del final está.**

**Ash se rehusaba a creerle. Él, mejor que nadie, entendía el problema de Zarek. La necesidad de dar**

**el primer golpe antes de que te golpearan. Así es que había negociado con Artemisa por más tiempo,**

**para que Zarek probara a la diosa que no era ningún animal rabioso que necesitara una muerte piadosa.**

**Pero cómo odiaba Ash negociar con ella por cualquier cosa, aún así no iba a firmar la orden de ejecución**

**de Zarek. Todavía no. No mientras hubiera esperanza.**

**Golpeó otra vez. Más duro. Si Zarek dormía arriba, tal vez no lo podía oír. La puerta se abrió lentamente.**

**Ash entró, sus ojos instantáneamente se ajustaron a la oscuridad total. Cerró la puerta con un empuje**

**mental y extendió sus sentidos.**

**Zarek estaba en la sala estar a su izquierda.**

**El ex esclavo había tenido el descuido de no prender la calefacción así es que en la casa hacía un frío**

**glacial. Pero bueno, Zarek estaba tan acostumbrado a las temperaturas bajo cero de Alaska, que probablemente**

**aún no había notado el frío moderado, de Nueva Orleáns, en febrero.**

**Dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, Ash se detuvo al ver a Zarek descansando sobre el piso, al lado**

**del sofá victoriano. Vestido únicamente con pantalones negros de gimnasia, Zarek parecía estar dormido,**

**pero Ash sabía que no lo estaba. Los sentidos de Zarek eran tan afilados como los de él y el ex esclavo**

**nunca dejaría entrar a nadie a su área de descanso sin estar completamente alerta y en condición**

**de atacar.**

**Ash dejó que su mirada vagara por la espalda desnuda de Zarek. En la parte inferior de su columna**

**vertebral había un dragón muy estilizado. Era la única marca en su espalda, pero Ash recordaba una**

**época, cuando la carne de Zarek había estado cubierta de cicatrices tan profundas que Ash realmente se**

**había sobresaltado la primera vez que las había visto.**

**Había sido el chivo expiatorio de la familia de Valerius, Zarek había crecido pagando el precio, cada**

**vez que Valerius o sus hermanos habían cruzado la línea.**

**Las cicatrices no habían estado solamente en su espalda. Habían estado en sus piernas, pecho, brazos,**

**y cara. Una cicatriz en su cara, sobre su ojo izquierdo cegado, había sido tan severa que Zarek apenas**

**había podido abrir el ojo. La cicatriz en la mejilla debajo de ese ojo le había dado a su cara una apariencia**

**torcida y deformada. Durante su vida humana, Zarek había caminado con una pronunciada cojera**

**y su brazo derecho apenas había funcionado.**

**Al principio cuando había cruzado al otro lado y se había convertido en un Dark Hunter, Zarek no había**

**sido capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Ash. Había clavado los ojos en el piso, encogiéndose de miedo**

**cada vez que Ash se movía.**

**Normalmente, Ash les daba la opción, a los Cazadores Oscuros de mantener sus cicatrices físicas o**

**eliminarlas. En el caso de Zarek, no había preguntado. El cuerpo de Zarek había estado tan dañado que**

**las había borrado inmediatamente**

**Su segundo curso de acción había sido enseñarle a contraatacar.**

**Y contraatacar fue lo que hizo. Cuando Ash hubo terminado su entrenamiento, Zarek había desatado**

**una furia tan fuerte que le daba poderes increíbles. Desgraciadamente, también hacía al hombre incontrolable.**

–**¿Vas a seguir mirándome, Gran Acheron, o estás listo para sermonearme otra vez?**

**Ash suspiró. Zarek aún no se había movido. Yacía de espaldas hacia él, su brazo debajo de la cabeza.**

–**¿Qué quieres que te diga, Z? Sabías bien lo de atacar a un policía. No digamos a tres de ellos.**

–**¿Y qué? ¿Se suponía que debía dejarlos agarrarme y que me llevaran a la cárcel donde pudiera esperar**

**la salida del sol, en una celda?**

**Él ignoró el rencor de Zarek.**

–**¿Que sucedió?**

–**Me vieron matar a los Daimons y trataron de aprehenderme. Simplemente me protegí.**

–**Protegerte no requería darle a uno una contusión y un par de costillas quebradas, y al otro una**

**mandíbula rota.**

**Zarek giró parándose y lo miró.**

–**Lo que les pasó a ellos fue su culpa. Deberían haberse echado atrás cuando se los dije.**

**Ash le devolvió la mirada a Zarek. Zarek tenía la habilidad de avivar su cólera aun más rápido que**

**Artemisa.**

–**Demonios, Z, estoy cansado de recibir mierda de Artemisa solo porque no puedes comportarte.**

–**¿Cuál es el problema, su alteza? ¿No puedes soportar una crítica? Especulo que eso es lo que sucede**

**cuando creces en la nobleza. Nunca tienes que preocuparte de que te censuren por tu comportamiento.**

**Todo el mundo piensa que eres perfecto. Entretanto tienes libertad para retozar a través de la**

**vida. Dime, ¿qué te hizo un Dark Hunter? ¿Alguien te desgastó las botas y se salió con la suya?**

**Ash cerró los ojos y contó hasta veinte. Lentamente. Sabía que diez nunca serían suficientes para**

**calmarle. Zarek se inclinó con su burla familiar. El ex esclavo siempre lo había odiado. Pero Ash no lo**

**tomaba como algo personal. Zarek odiaba a todo el mundo.**

–**Sé lo que piensas de mí, Gran Acheron. Sé cuánto te compadeces de mí y no lo necesito. ¿Honestamente**

**piensas que alguna vez voy a olvidar la forma en que me miraste la primera noche que nos conocimos?**

**Te quedaste parado allí con espanto en tus ojos mientras tratabas de no demostrármelo.**

**Bueno, lograste tu buena obra. Limpiaste a tu niño abandonado y lo hiciste todo bonito y saludable. Pero**

**no pienses siquiera que eso significa que por ello tengo que lamerte las botas o besarte el culo. Mis**

**días de esclavitud terminaron.**

**Ash gruño por lo bajo mientras reprimía el deseo de clavar al hombre contra la pared.**

–**No me empujes, Z. Soy lo único que está en medio de ti y una existencia de muerte, tan mala que**

**esta más allá de tu comprensión.**

–**Sigue adelante entonces. Mátame. ¿Piensas realmente que me importa?.**

**No, no le importaba. Zarek había nacido con deseos de muerte. Ambos, tanto el hombre mortal como**

**el Dark Hunter. Pero Ash nunca más mataría a un Dark Hunter y lo enviaría a la agonía de Saddam**

**33. Él sabía de primera mano los horrores de esa existencia.**

–**Rasúrate esa barba de chivo, sácate el pendiente, y mantén tu maldita garra oculta. Si eres listo,**

**entonces te mantendrás lejos de los policías.**

–**¿Es una orden?**

**Ash usó sus poderes para levantar a Zarek del piso y sostenerlo contra el cielo raso.**

–**Deja de empujar tu suerte, niño. Ya he tenido suficiente contigo.**

**Zarek realmente se rió.**

–**¿Alguna vez has pensado en prestar servicio en Disneylandia? Las personas pagarían una fortuna**

**para ver este show.**

**Ash gruñó más fuerte, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos al insolente asno.**

**Era especialmente difícil intimidar a un hombre que no tuviera en la vida nada que significara algo**

**para él. Tratar con Zarek lo hacía sentirse como un padre con un niño fuera de control.**

**Ash lo bajó al piso antes de ceder a la tentación de estrangularlo. Zarek entrecerró los ojos mientras**

**sus pies tocaban el suelo. Caminó despreocupadamente hasta su bolso y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.**

**Él sabía bien como molestar al Atlante. Acheron lo podía extinguir en un latido si así lo decidía. Pero**

**bueno, Acheron todavía se mantenía humano. De hecho tenía compasión por otras personas, lo cual era**

**una debilidad que Zarek nunca había poseído. Nunca nadie alguna vez se había preocupado por él así**

**que ¿Por qué se debería preocupar él por otro?**

**Prendió el cigarrillo mientras Acheron se daba vuelta para salir.**

–**Terrence patrullará alrededor de Canal, así es que quiero que tomes el área de Jackson Square hasta**

**Esplanade.**

**Zarek exhaló el humo.**

–**¿Algo más?**

–**Compórtate, Z. Por amor a Zeus, compórtate.**

**Zarek dio una larga pitada a su cigarrillo mientras Acheron abría la puerta sin tocarla y salía con**

**grandes pasos de su casa. Sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dientes y pasó las manos a través de su pelo**

**negro desordenado.**

**Compórtate.**

**Casi podía reírse de la orden.**

**No era su culpa que los problemas siempre iban buscándolo. Pero tampoco era de los que los eludiera. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a soportar los golpes y su dolor.**

**Apretó los dientes mientras recordaba la noche pasada. Había visto a los Daimons en la calle dirigiéndose**

**al loft de Candy White. Los había oído hablando acerca de cómo intentaban dañarla. Así es que los**

**había seguido, hasta que tuvo la posibilidad de pelear con ellos sin que nadie los viera.**

**Lo siguiente que supo era que tenía cuatro heridas de bala en su costado y un policía le gritaba que**

**se quedara quieto.**

**Al principio, había tenido la intención de dejar que lo arrestaran y luego llamar a Nick para que lo sacara**

**bajo fianza, pero cuando uno de los policías lo golpeó en la espalda con su cachiporra, todas sus**

**buenas intenciones se habían ido directamente al infierno.**

**Sus días como chivo expiatorio habían terminado.**

**Nadie lo iba a tocar otra vez.**

**Candy White se sentó afuera de la cabaña de Terrence, para trabajar en las pinturas que Cameron Scott le**

**había encargado. Mientras, Terrence dormía adentro, ella había estado afuera por horas, tratando de entender**

**porqué estaba aún con él en el pantano.**

**Por qué había venido aquí con él anoche en vez de haber ido con su hermano.**

**Su revelación acerca de sus vidas juntas, en el pasado, realmente la había sobreexcitado.**

**Había sido su pasiva esposa tipo June Cleaver34. Candy White tembló. No quería ser la esposa de nadie.**

**Nunca más.**

**El matrimonio era una aventura perdedora para una mujer. Su ex marido le había enseñado adecuadamente**

**que los tipos no querían a una esposa tanto como a una criada que los pudiera proveer de un**

**golpe de sexo.**

**En una artista como ella, Jerry Gagne había visto el partido perfecto. Se habían conocido en la escuela**

**de bellas artes y se había enamorado de la elegante y misteriosa distinción de él. En aquel momento**

**de su vida, lo había amado fervorosamente y no había podido imaginar un día sin él.**

**Pensó que eran dos gotas de agua que podrían labrar una vida en conjunto que duraría el resto de**

**sus vidas. Había asumido que Jerry entendería su necesidad de crear y que la respetaría, dándole el espacio**

**que necesitaba para crecer como artista.**

**Lo que Jerry quería era que ella lo cuidara mientras él crecía como artista. Sus necesidades y sus deseos**

**siempre habían estado en el asiento trasero para él.**

**Su matrimonio había durado dos años, cuatro meses, y veintidós días.**

**No todo había sido malo. Parte de ella aún lo amaba. Había disfrutado tener compañía y alguien con**

**quien compartir su vida, pero ella no quería volver a ser la responsable de dónde alguien más había colocado**

**sus calcetines; apenas podía recordar dónde ponía los propios. Dejando caer sus proyectos y**

**yendo a la tienda porque alguien se había olvidado de traer los huevos que él tenía que tener para sus**

**pinturas caseras.**

**Siempre eran sus planes los cambiados. Sus cosas las que podían esperar. Jerry nunca le había hecho**

**cualquier tipo de concesión. Ella no quería perderse a sí misma en un hombre otra vez. Ella quería**

**su propia vida. Su propia carrera.**

**Terrence era un tipo genial, pero la había tratado como a una criatura. Era un solitario que apreciaba su**

**privacidad. Se habían divertido de lo lindo hasta ahora, pero estaba segura que no eran compatibles.**

**Ella era alguien que realmente le gustaba levantarse y pintar a la luz del día. Terrence se quedaba levantado**

**toda la noche. Ella amaba el tofu y la granola. Él amaba la comida chatarra y el café.**

**Ella y Jerry habían tenido el mismo horario, tenían los mismos gustos, y mira lo que había sucedido.**

**Si ellos no habían podido hacerlo, entonces ciertamente no era un buen augurio para cualquier tipo de**

**relación con Terrence.**

**No, ella necesitaba regresar a su vida. Tan pronto como él se levantara y comiera, iba a decirle que**

**la llevara a casa.**

**Terrence suspiró en su sueño. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubiera soñado con**

**su esposa. No se había atrevido. Los pensamientos de Nynia siempre habían tenido la habilidad de**

**arrancar su corazón.**

**Pero hoy, ella estaba allí con él. Allí en sus sueños donde podían estar juntos.**

**Su garganta se tensó, la vio sentada ante la chimenea, su panza hinchada con su niño mientras cosía**

**ropas para el bebé. Aun después de cinco años de matrimonio y una vida de amistad, ella podía revolucionar**

**su sangre y hacer que su corazón se hinchase de amor.**

**Creciendo bajo el ojo desdeñoso de su tío y el desdén del clan, sólo la había encontrado a ella para**

**darle comodidad. Ella sola lo había hecho sentirse amado.**

**Escuchó su canturreo, era el mismo arrullo que su madre una vez le había cantado cuando era un**

**niño muy pequeño.**

**Dioses, cómo la necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca. Estaba cansado de peleas, cansado de las demandas**

**que las personas habían colocado en él desde la muerte de su tío. Cansado de escuchar los susurros**

**acerca de su madre y su padre.**

**Él era joven, pero esta noche se sentía como un anciano. Y helado. Hasta que miró a Nynia. Ella lo**

**calentaba muy profundo en su interior y lo hacía sentir mejor.**

**Cómo la amaba.**

**Avanzando, se echó a sus pies frente a la silla y colocó su cabeza en su regazo. Envolvió sus brazos**

**alrededor de ella queriendo sentir como el bebé lo pateaba en protesta.**

–**Has regresado –dijo ella quedo, acariciando su pelo.**

**No habló. No podía. Normalmente se habría bañado, quitando la sangre de su armadura y su cuerpo,**

**antes de ir en su busca, pero la pena del día todavía estaba demasiado cruda en su corazón. Necesitaba**

**sentir su suavidad, el toque tranquilizador en su cuerpo, necesitando saber que por el momento ella estaba**

**segura y todavía con él.**

**Sólo ella podía aliviar el dolor dentro de su corazón.**

**Su tía estaba muerta. Mutilada. Había encontrado el cuerpo cuando la había ido a buscar después de**

**que ella no apareciera para la comida del mediodía. Aunque él viviese una eternidad, nunca olvidaría la**

**grotesca imagen. Viviría dentro de él junto con el recuerdo de su madre muriendo en sus brazos.**

–**Es la maldición de los dioses –había murmurado Parth más temprano en la noche, sin saber que Terrence**

**estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírle hablar a su hermano. –Él es el hijo de la puta. Ella yació**

**con un Druida para engendrar un linaje maldecido y ahora todos nosotros pagaremos por ello. Los dioses**

**nos castigarán a todos.**

–**¿Quieres desafiar la espada de Speirr para ser el líder?**

–**Sólo un tonto desafiaría a uno como él. Ni siquiera Cuchulainn35 podría igualarlo.**

–**Entonces sería mejor que rezaras a los dioses para que él nunca te oiga.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de desalentar los susurros que lo habían perseguido todos**

**sus días.**

–**¿Speirr? –Nynia acarició su cara–.¿Están todos muertos?**

**Él asintió. Después de traer a su tía a casa, había congregado a sus hombres y cabalgado hacia la**

**tribu gala Del Norte. Había encontrado una de sus dagas cerca del cuerpo y había sabido instantáneamente**

**que ellos eran los responsables.**

–**Realmente estoy maldito, Nyn. –Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Después de toda una vida**

**de tratar de probar a los otros que no estaba maldito por las acciones de sus padres, ahora lo estaba**

**por su propia culpa–. Debería haber escuchado cuando mi tío murió. Nunca debería haber tomado venganza**

**contra el clan Del Norte. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es temer lo próximo que los dioses tomarán**

**de mí.**

**Pero en su corazón, ya lo sabía. No había ninguna cosa en la tierra más preciosa que la mujer que él**

**sostenía.**

**Ella iba a morir.**

**Por él.**

**Era todo por su culpa. Todo.**

**Él solo había traído la furia de los dioses del clan Del Norte sobre sus cabezas.**

**No había forma de detenerlo. Ninguna manera de mantenerla a su lado.**

**El dolor de eso era más de lo que podía soportar.**

–**He ofrecido sacrificios a Morrigan, pero los Druidas me han dicho que no es suficiente. ¿Qué más**

**puedo hacer?**

–**Tal vez esto es lo último. Tal vez acabará ahora.**

**Esperó que fuera así. La alternativa... Nae, no podía perder a su Nynia. Sus dioses podían tener**

**cualquier cosa excepto ella...**

**Terrence gimió mientras su sueño avanzaba, se adelantaba, hacia el futuro. Sostenía a su esposa mientras**

**ella trabajaba para traer a su bebé al mundo.**

**Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor por el fuego y por las horas de esfuerzo excesivo. La comadrona**

**había abierto una ventana y había dejado entrar la brisa fresca de la nieve que caía afuera. Nynia siempre**

**había amado la nieve, y el clima le había dado esperanza a ambos de que tal vez todo saliese bien.**

**Tal vez el bebé sería una nueva oportunidad para todos ellos.**

–**¡Empuja! –ordenó la mujer.**

**Las uñas de Nynia se hundieron en sus brazos mientras lo agarraba y gritaba. Terrence colocó su mejilla**

**contra la de ella. Manteniéndola más cerca y susurrándole en el oído**

–**Te tengo, mi amor. Nunca te dejaré ir.**

**Ella gimió profundamente y luego se relajó mientras su hijo salía rápidamente de adentro de ella,**

**hacia las manos de la comadrona.**

**Nynia se rió mientras él besaba su mejilla y la abrazaba fuerte.**

**Pero su alegría fue corta en tanto el niño se rehusaba a responder a los intentos de la vieja por despertarlo.**

–**El bebé está muerto. –las palabras de la mujer sonaron en su cabeza.**

–**¡Nae! –él gruñó–. Él duerme. Despiértelo.**

–**Nae, mi triath36. El niño ha nacido muerto. Lo siento mucho.**

**Nynia lloró en sus brazos.**

–**Estoy tan apenada, Speirr, no poder darte un hijo. No quería fallarte.**

–**No me has fallado, Nyn. Tú nunca podrías fallarme.**

**Horrorizado y con el corazón roto, Terrence sostuvo a Nynia cerca mientras la comadrona lavaba y vestía**

**el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo.**

**No podía apartar la mirada del bebé.**

**Su hijo tenía diez dedos diminutos, diez dedos del pie perfectos. Una greña de pelo grueso, negro.**

**Su cara era bella y serena. Perfecto.**

**¿Por qué el niño no vivía?**

**¿Por qué no respiraba?**

**Apretando los dientes para rechazar el dolor, Terrence se dispuso a despertar al niño. Silenciosamente**

**demandaba a su hijo a lanzar un grito y vivir.**

**¿Cómo algo tan perfecto no podía respirar? ¿Por qué el bebé no podía moverse y chillar?**

**Él era su hijo.**

**Su precioso bebé.**

**No había ninguna razón por la que el niño no estuviese vivo y sano. Ninguna razón aparte del hecho**

**que Terrence era un tonto.**

**Había matado a su propio hijo.**

**Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había puesto las manos sobre el estómago de**

**Nynia y había sentido la fuerza de los movimientos de su hijo? ¿Sentido el cariñoso orgullo de un padre?**

**Habían marcado los días para el nacimiento del bebé. Habían compartido sus esperanzas y sueños por**

**él. Y ahora nunca conocería al niño que ya se había ganado su corazón. Nunca lo vería sonreír o crecer.**

–**Estoy tan apenada, Speirr –murmuraba Nynia una y otra vez, llorando.**

**La rodeó con sus brazos murmurándole palabras de consuelo. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Ella lo**

**necesitaba ahora.**

**Besando su mejilla Terrence forzó a sus lágrimas a alejarse y le ofreció consuelo.**

–**Está bien, mi amor. Tendremos más niños –. Pero en su corazón, sabía la verdad. El dios Camulus37**

**nunca permitiría que un hijo suyo viviera, y Terrence nunca más haría pasar a Nynia por algo así. La amaba**

**demasiado.**

**Aun la tenía abrazada cuando una hora mas tarde todo el color se desvaneció de su cara. Cuando la**

**última esperanza se destrozó y lo dejó privado de cualquier cosa excepto de resonante agonía.**

**Nynia se estaba muriendo por la pérdida de sangre. La comadrona había hecho todo lo que podía,**

**pero al final los había dejado solos para despedirse.**

**Nynia lo estaba dejando.**

**Él no podía respirar.**

**No podía funcionar.**

**Ella se estaba muriendo.**

**Terrence había levantado a Nynia y la había acunado contra él. Estaba cubierto con su sangre, pero ni**

**siquiera lo notaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en mantenerla a su lado, haciéndola sentir bien.**

**¡Vive por mí!**

**Estaba dispuesto a forzar su propia vida en su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente. Silenciosamente, negociaba**

**con los dioses para que tomaran cualquier otra cosa de su vida, sus tierras, su gente. Cualquier**

**cosa. Sólo que le dejaran su corazón. Lo necesitaba demasiado para perderlo así.**

–**Te amo, Speirr –murmuró ella suavemente.**

**37 Camulus: Dios Celta de la guerra; según cuentan los antiguos libros, su ferocidad superaba a Marte en salvajismo**

**Él se sofocó.**

–**No puedes dejarme, Nyn –murmuró mientras ella temblaba en sus brazos–. No sé qué hacer sin ti.**

–**Cuidaras a Ceara como le prometiste a tu madre. –Ella tragó mientras trazaba sus labios con su**

**mano fría–. Mi valiente Speirr. Siempre fuerte y entregado. Te esperaré al otro lado hasta que Bran nos**

**junte otra vez.**

**Él cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas sobrepasaban su control.**

–**No puedo vivir sin ti, Nyn. No puedo.**

–**Debes hacerlo, Speirr. Nuestra gente te necesita. Ceara te necesita.**

–**Y yo te necesito a ti.**

**Ella tragó y lo contempló, sus ojos llenos de miedo.**

–**Estoy asustada, Speirr. No quiero morir. Siento mucho frió. Nunca he ido a ninguna parte sin ti.**

–**Te mantendré caliente. –Jaló más pieles sobre ella y frotó sus brazos. Si la mantenía caliente, entonces**

**ella se quedaría con él. Sabía que lo haría... Si solo pudiera mantenerla caliente...**

–**¿Por qué está oscureciendo? –preguntó ella, su voz temblando–. No quiero que oscurezca aún. Sólo**

**quiero abrazarte por un poco mas de tiempo.**

–**Te estoy abrazando, Nyn. No te preocupes, amor. Te tengo.**

**Ella colocó su mano contra su mejilla mientras una lágrima caía.**

–**Ojalá hubiera sido la esposa que merecías, Speirr. Ojalá hubiera podido darte todos los niños que**

**querías.**

**Antes de que él pudiera hablar, lo sintió. La última exhalación de su cuerpo antes de que ella se aflojara**

**en sus brazos. Terrence enfurecido y desconsolado, arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y dio su grito de guerra**

**mientras el dolor lo desgarraba. Lagrimas caían por su cara.**

–**¿Por que? –rugió a los dioses. –¡Maldito seas, Camulus, Por qué! ¿Por qué no me mataste y la dejabas**

**en paz?**

**Como esperaba, nadie le contestó. Morrigan lo había abandonado, dejado solo para enfrentar su dolor.**

–**¿Por qué los dioses alguna vez ayudarían a un hijo de puta como tu, chico? No eres más apto que**

**para lamer las botas de tus superiores.**

–**Míralo, Idiag, él es lastimoso y débil como su padre. Nunca será nada. Deberías dejarnos matarlo**

**ahora y reservar su comida para alimentar a un niño mejor.**

**Las voces del pasado azotaban a través de él, lacerando su corazón dolorido.**

–**¿Eres un príncipe? –escuchó la voz infantil de Nynia el día que la había salvado del gallo.**

–**No soy nada –había contestado.**

–**Nae, mi lord, eres un príncipe. Solo alguien tan noble desafiaría al temible gallo para salvar a una**

**campesina.**

**Sólo ella alguna vez lo había hecho sentir noble o bueno.**

**Sólo ella lo había hecho querer vivir.**

**¿Cómo su preciosa Nynia podía haberse ido?**

**Sollozando, los abrazó a ella y al bebé por horas. Sosteniéndolos hasta que el sol brilló en la nieve y**

**su familia le rogó que los dejara hacer los preparativos para los entierros.**

**Pero no quería prepararlos.**

**No quería dejarlos ir.**

**Su amor y su amistad los había visto atravesar muchas cosas. Durante años, ella había sido su fuerza.**

**Ella era la mejor parte de él.**

–**¿Qué debo hacer, Nyn? –murmuró contra su mejilla fría mientras la mecía–. que debo hacer...**

**Solo, se había sentado allí con ella. Estaba perdido, frío, dolido.**

**Al día siguiente, la había enterrado al lado del lago donde lo dos se reunían cuando eran niños. Todavía**

**la podía ver esperándolo, su cara brillante de expectación. Podía imaginarla corriendo a través de**

**la nieve, recogiendo un puñado para hacer una pelota a fin de que poder acercarse a hurtadillas a él y**

**deslizarla bajo su túnica.**

**Él la había perseguido luego, y ella se había escapado, riéndose.**

**Ella adoraba la nieve. Siempre le había gustado tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que los copos de**

**nieve, cayeran encima de su bella cara y de su pelo dorado.**

**De alguna forma parecía incorrecto que hubiese muerto en un día así. Un día que la habría llenado**

**de tanta felicidad.**

**Estremeciéndose de dolor, deseó vivir en algún lugar donde nunca nevara. Algún lugar cálido así el**

**nunca vería esto otra vez y recordaría todo lo que había perdido.**

**¿Oh dioses, cómo pudo irse ella?**

**Terrence gruñó de pena. Estaba con las manos y rodillas sobre la nieve congelada, su corazón despojado**

**de cualquier cosa excepto de doloroso sufrimiento.**

**Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Nynia yaciendo en la tierra, agarrando a su bebé contra su pecho.**

**De que él no estaba allí para protegerla, para calentarla. Para tomarla de la mano y dejarla que lo**

**llevara dondequiera que ella se dirigiera.**

**Sintió una mano diminuta en su hombro.**

**Mirando hacia arriba, vio la cara pequeña de su hermana. Ceara había visto más que su justa parte**

**de tragedia.**

–**Todavía estoy contigo, Speirr. No te dejaré solo.**

**Terrence envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó. La abrazó mientras lloraba. Ella era**

**todo lo que tenía. Y desafiaría a los dioses para mantenerla a salvo.**

**No había podido proteger a Nynia, pero protegería a Ceara.**

**Nadie la dañaría sin enfrentarse con él...**

**Terrence se despertó poco antes de la puesta de sol con una mala sensación en su estómago.**

**Se sentía tan solo.**

**Sus emociones en carne viva y hecha jirones. No se había sentido así en siglos. No había sentido**

**tanto dolor desde la noche en que Acheron le había enseñado a enterrar sus emociones.**

**Esta noche, realmente sentía la soledad de su vida. El dolor quemante le desgarraba el pecho, y tenía**

**que luchar por respirar.**

**Hasta que percibió una aroma de algo extraño en su piel y en su cama.**

**Pacholí y trementina.**

**Candy White.**

**Su corazón instantáneamente se aligeró al pensar en ella y la forma en que encaraba su vida vibrante.**

**Inspirando su preciado perfume, se dio vuelta y encontró la cama vacía. Terrence frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Candy White?**

**Miró alrededor y no la vio por ningún lado.**

–**¡Me dejarías sola, tu, par de botas caminantes!**

**Él levantó una ceja ante la voz de Candy White al otro lado de la puerta. Antes de poder levantarse, la**

**puerta se abrió para mostrar a Candy White quejándose continuamente con Beth y el lagarto siseándole en**

**protesta.**

**Los dos estaban forcejeando en la puerta.**

–**Suelta mi atril, refugiado de una fábrica de equipaje. Si necesitas algún pedazo de madera para un**

**palillo de dientes, hay un montón en el porche.**

**La comisura de su boca se levantó a la vista de ellos luchando, Candy White adentro de la cabaña y Beth**

**en el porche.**

–**Beth – él chasqueó–.¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Beth abrió la boca, soltando el atril. Candy White tropezó hacia atrás, entrando en la cabaña, con el atril**

**en sus manos. El lagarto siseó y le lanzó una tarascada, meneando la cola y escudriñando irritado a**

**Candy White.**

–**Ella dice que te forzaba a entrar antes de que oscureciera y algo decidiera comerte –le dijo a Candy White.**

–**Dile a Aliento de Pantano que me dirigía hacia aquí. ¿Por que ella...?. –Candy White se detuvo y lo miró–.**

**¿Oh Dios, estoy realmente teniendo una conversación con un lagarto? –Él sonrió abiertamente.**

–**Está bien. Lo hago todo el tiempo.**

–**Sí, pero sin ofender, eres un poco extraño.**

–**Le dijo la olla al caldero...**

**Ella echó a Beth afuera, cerró de un golpe la puerta y luego colocó sus artículos de pintura en la esquina.**

**Terrence la observaba con interés, especialmente cuando el tejido de sus jeans ahuecaba su trasero**

**de una forma muy agradable mientras se agachaba.**

–**¿Cuánto hace que te levantaste? –preguntó.**

–**Hace unas pocas horas. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

–**Recién me despierto.**

–**¿Siempre duermes hasta tan tarde? –ella preguntó.**

–**Ya que me mantengo levantado toda la noche, sí.**

**Ella le sonrió.**

–**Creo que has llevado el ser un trasnochador a un nivel enteramente nuevo.**

**Ella se movió para sentarse sobre el futón al lado de él y frotó sus manos manchadas en pintura contra**

**sus muslos, llevando su atención a qué tan perfectamente formados eran y cuánto le gustaría recorrer**

**con su mano el interior de ellos hasta el centro de su cuerpo...**

**Se endureció ante el pensamiento.**

–**¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? –ella preguntó. –No hay mucho en la cocina que garantice**

**que pueda matarte o descomponerte, pero pienso que podría hacer una omelette de clara de**

**huevo.**

**Él hizo una mueca al pensar a qué podría saber una omelette de clara de huevo. Probablemente sería**

**peor que el queso de soja.**

**Dios, alguien necesitaba presentarle a esta mujer el chocolate Reddi-wip. Y a continuación de ese**

**pensamiento venía la pregunta de cómo sabría Candy White cubierta en chocolate, no había tenido la oportunidad**

**de hacer eso con ella anoche.**

**Abstraído en sus pensamientos, ella continúo su diatriba.**

–**¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre las hojuelas de salvado? ¿Harina integral?**

–**No, no he escuchado. –Arrastró su mano ascendiendo por su brazo hasta el cuello donde podía**

**probar la suavidad de su piel con las puntas de los dedos. Hmmm, cómo le gustaba tocar su carne.**

**Ella continuó sermoneándolo.**

–**Sabes, comiendo en la forma que lo haces, tendrás suerte de vivir otros treinta años. Juro que hay**

**más nutrición en la Fábrica De Chocolate de Willy Wonka que cualquier cosa que pueda encontrar en tu**

**cocina.**

**Terrence solo sonrío.**

**¿Por qué estaba tan fascinado con ella? Escuchaba su voz mientras lo sermoneaba, y en lugar de**

**sentirse irritado, realmente lo disfrutaba.**

**Era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara lo suficiente por él como para tomarse la molestia**

**de decirle lo que debía comer.**

–**¿Que te parece si tomo un bocado de ti por el momento? –preguntó.**

**Candy White hizo una pausa a mitad de una oración. Antes de que pudiera pensar que responder, la**

**atravesó sobre él y reclamó sus labios.**

**Ella gimió ante lo bien que se sentía. Qué maravilloso sabía. Podía sentir su erección bajo su cadera.**

**Su cuerpo se derritió contra él.**

**La siguiente cosa que ella supo, era que tenía la espalda aplastada contra el futón y él estaba recostado**

**sobre ella, desabotonando su suéter en tanto sus pechos se tensaban a la espera de su toque.**

–**Eres muy talentoso distrayéndome –dijo ella.**

–**¿Lo soy? –preguntó, besando el valle entre sus pechos.**

–**Um-hmmm –susurró.**

**Escalofríos se dispararon a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras él mordía la piel justamente bajo su mandíbula.**

**Su respiración caliente la abrasaba cuando ahuecó su pecho con la mano y la acarició suavemente**

**con sus dedos.**

**Pasó las manos a través de su pelo desgreñado, manteniéndolo cerca de ella mientras sus trenzas**

**rozaban su piel, haciéndole cosquillas y atormentándola. Su cuerpo palpitaba y ardía, deseando su toque**

**abrasador.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos e inspiró el perfume dulce de su piel. Ella era tan cálida y suave. Tan femenina.**

**Recorrió con su mano la generosidad de su piel bronceada mientras atormentaba su cuello con la lengua**

**y los dientes.**

**Sus manos se deslizaron sobre él.**

**Oh, le gustaba el sabor de esta mujer. Amaba cómo la sentía bajo él.**

**Pasó la mano sobre el encaje negro de su sostén, ahuecándola delicadamente. Ella siseó de placer,**

**sus piernas deslizándose contra las de él. Nunca le había gustado la sensación del jean sobre su cuerpo,**

**pero cuándo Candy White lo usaba, no le importaba para nada.**

**Soltó el broche del sostén, liberando sus pechos a sus manos investigadoras. Pasó la palma de la**

**mano sobre los duros pezones, atrás y adelante, deleitándose en la forma que se sentían.**

**Él besó el camino descendente hacia ellos.**

**Candy White sostuvo su cabeza contra ella mientras arqueaba su espalda. Él atormentó un pecho con su**

**lengua, dándole golpecitos y chupándolo hasta que quiso gritar de placer. Era como si él supiera alguna**

**forma secreta de obtener cada pizca de éxtasis sensual del toque más ligero.**

**Y mientras la abrazaba, algo extraño ocurrió. Ella por un instante regresó a un tiempo lejano...**

**Vio a Terrence sosteniéndola igual que ahora.**

**Sólo que era al final de la primavera y ellos estaban acostados en el bosque, al lado de un lago tranquilo.**

**Ella estaba asustada de ser atrapada y, al mismo tiempo, lo ansiaba con anhelo.**

**Sus ojos eran de un ámbar profundo, oscurecidos con pasión mientras él se afirmaba por encima de**

**ella sobre un brazo y desenlazaba la parte superior de su túnica con la mano libre.**

–**Te he querido siempre, Nyn. –Sus palabras murmuradas pasaron a través de ella en tanto él sumergía**

**su cabeza y probaba sus pechos liberados. Ella gimió ante el placer de la sensación extraña de**

**un hombre besándola ahí. Nunca había permitido a un hombre tocarla. Nunca había permitido a nadie**

**ver su cuerpo.**

**Aunque estaba algo avergonzada, no podía negarle esto a él. No cuando le daba a él tanto placer.**

**Su madre le había contado hacía mucho tiempo sobre las necesidades y los deseos de los hombres.**

**Acerca de la forma que se plantaban adentro de una mujer y tomaban posesión de ella.**

**Desde ese momento, ella había sabido que nunca querría a ningún hombre, salvo Speirr, para tomarla**

**de ese modo. Por él, ella haría cualquier cosa.**

**Él levantó el ruedo de su vestido hasta sus caderas, dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de su**

**cuerpo a su mirada fija, caliente y hambrienta. Tembló mientras le apartaba sus piernas a fin de poder**

**mirar el lugar más privado de su cuerpo.**

**Por instinto iba a juntar los tobillos, pero se forzó a sí misma a no hacerlo. Ella se abrió para él y**

**contuvo el aliento mientras la miraba con tanto anhelo que la hizo doler.**

**Trazó con su mano el estómago, y el exterior del muslo. Entonces muy lentamente, pasó su mano**

**sobre el interior del muslo, haciéndola arder y temblar, todo al mismo tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y gimió**

**cuando sus dedos investigadores tocaron la carne virgen que palpitaba entre sus piernas.**

**Su cabeza se inundó con el extraño sentimiento de él acariciándola y tomándola. Él le separó las**

**piernas aun más, entonces deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, explorando profundamente, haciendo temblar**

**su cuerpo.**

**Gimió mientras él movía su mano y colocaba su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Ella sintió su rígida erección**

**contra el interior de su muslo.**

–**Mírame, Nynia.**

**Ella abrió los ojos y lo contempló. El amor en sus ojos la abrasó.**

–**No es tarde aún. Dime que no me quieres y me iré sin haber cometido ningún daño.**

–**Te quiero, Speirr –murmuró ella–. Sólo te quiero a ti. –Él se inclinó y la besó tiernamente, luego se**

**deslizó dentro de ella.**

**Se tensó ante el dolor que le causaba mientras desgarraba su himen y la llenaba completamente.**

**Mordió su labio y lo mantuvo cerca mientras él lentamente se mecía contra ella.**

–**Te sientes tan bien debajo mío –susurró él, su voz era un profundo gemido–. Aún mejor de lo que**

**pensé que sería.**

–**¿Cuántas mujeres has tenido debajo tuyo, Speirr?**

**Se horrorizó por sus palabras, pero quería saber y era demasiado joven para darse cuenta qué tan**

**tonta era su pregunta. Él dejó de moverse dentro de ella y se separó para mirarla a los ojos.**

–**Sólo tu, Nyn. Soy tan virgen como le eres tú. Otras mujeres se me han ofrecido, pero tú eres la**

**única con la que he soñado.**

**Su corazón voló. Sonriendo, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus delgadas caderas, desnudas.**

**Ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que sus narices se tocaran.**

–**Oh, Speirr... –murmuró Candy White, sujetándolo cerca.**

**Terrence se puso rígido en sus brazos.**

**En los últimos mil años, nadie aparte de Ceara había usado su nombre real. Y solo una mujer había**

**dicho su nombre en la forma que Candy White lo hacía ahora.**

**No era sólo lo que ella decía, era la cadencia de su voz cuando lo había dicho. El temblor que había**

**descendido por su columna vertebral.**

–**¿Cómo me llamaste?**

**Candy White se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de su desliz. Oh Dios, él probablemente pensaba que**

**ella lo llamaba por el nombre de otro hombre. Él no tendría recuerdos de su vida pasada. Ni ella debería**

**tenerlos. Ella no sabía de dónde venían esas escenas del pasado.**

**Todo lo que sabía era que estaba alucinando.**

**Su abuela realmente estaba en el tema de las regresiones a vidas pasada y la había criado con un**

**respeto devoto por la reencarnación. Una cosa en la que la abuela Morgan la había enseñado adecuadamente**

**era que cuando uno nace, siempre olvida la vida anterior.**

**¿Por qué, entonces, ella la recordaba?**

–**Me estaba aclarando la voz –dijo ella, esperando que creyera eso–.¿Cómo pensaste que te llamé?**

**Terrence se relajó. Tal vez estaba oyendo cosas. Tal vez era lo que esta mujer le hacía sentir, que removía**

**sus recuerdos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo. O tal vez era la culpabilidad que sentía al desearla**

**en la forma en que lo hacía.**

**Sólo Nynia lo había hecho arder de esta forma.**

**Candy White era tan diferente. Lo hacía sentir aún cuando no quería. Aún cuando él luchaba contra eso.**

**Ella enterró sus manos en su pelo y lo jaló hacia abajo a fin de poder morderle su mandíbula. La**

**sensación de sus manos en él, el calor de su cuerpo debajo... Descendió sobre ella, y enterró sus labios**

**contra el hombro donde podía saborear la sal de su piel. Terrence suspiró profundamente. Con satisfacción.**

**Luego, para su exasperación, su teléfono sonó.**

**Maldiciendo, Terrence lo contestó y encontró a Acheron en el otro extremo.**

–**Necesito que cuides a la mujer esta noche. Mantenla en tu casa.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba cómo Acheron sabía que Candy White estaba con él, pero los poderes**

**del hombre eran nada menos que espeluznantes.**

–**Pensé que me dijiste que me mantuviera lejos de ella.**

–**Las cosas han cambiado.**

**Terrence refrenó un gemido mientras Candy White acariciaba su pezón con sus dientes. Mantenerla a ella**

**aquí estaba muy lejos de ser un problema.**

–**¿Estás seguro que no me necesitan esta noche?**

–**Sí. –Acheron colgó el teléfono.**

**Terrence colocó el teléfono a un lado y miró a Candy White con una sonrisa malvada. La noche acababa de**

**ponerse mucho mejor.**

**#######**

**Era cerca de la medianoche cuándo Ash dejo el Club Runningwolfs. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Terrence?**

**Debería estar fuera en las calles, patrullando.**

**Ash había estado tratando de alcanzarlo por horas. Llamó a Nick otra vez sólo para encontrarse que**

**Nick tampoco había visto u oído nada de Terrence.**

**Esto era tan poco caracterismo del Celta. Podía sentir que Terrence estaba bien y no estaba herido, y si**

**él quisiera, podía seguir la pista de Terrence. Pero Ash nunca había sido tan intruso con sus poderes. Habiendo**

**sido cazado y acechado, no podía pensar en hacerle eso a alguien más. No a menos que fuera**

**una emergencia horrenda.**

**El libre albedrío no era algo que él manipularía ligeramente.**

**Mientras Ash devolvía el teléfono a su chaqueta, el cabello detrás de su cuello se erizó.**

–**Mira lo indefensa que está...**

–**Sí, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para alimentarnos a todos nosotros.**

**Las voces murmuraban a través de su mente como los sentidos del Hombre Araña...**

**Y el escalador de paredes creía que tenía súper poderes.**

**Estúpido.**

**Ash cerró sus ojos y localizó la fuente de las voces. Cuatro Daimons varones y dos hembras estaban**

**en un callejón de Royal Street. Él comenzó a ir por su moto, luego se detuvo. No había forma de alcanzarlos**

**a tiempo por la vía convencional.**

**Echando un vistazo alrededor, se aseguro que nadie lo pudiera ver, luego recogió los iones en el aire**

**alrededor de él. Dejó que su cuerpo se desintegrarse en la nada y usó sus poderes para manipular a la**

**física de tiempo y materia.**

**Sin ser visto, se movió a través de la ciudad, directamente hacia el callejón donde tenían en una esquina**

**a una mujer. Ella estaba encogida, rodeada por los Daimons, abrazándose a sí misma.**

–**Por favor no me lastimen –imploró ella. –Solo tomen mi bolso y déjenme sola.**

**El Daimon más alto pasó su mano a través de su pelo y sonrío malvadamente.**

–**Oh, esto no dolerá. No por mucho tiempo.**

**Acheron se solidificó. Invocó un escudo para la mujer, para protegerla y confundirla. En su mente,**

**ella vería y recordaría una figura desconocida ahuyentando a sus asaltantes.**

**En la realidad, él chifló.**

**Los Daimons se giraron hacia él al unísono.**

–**Hola –dijo él despreocupadamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos–. Ustedes Daimons no estaban**

**planeando tomar el alma de un humano inocente, ¿no?**

**Se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a correr.**

–**Oh, creo que no –dijo Ash, lanzando otro escudo detrás de ellos para evitar que se escaparan del**

**callejón. –Ningún Daimon sale vivo de aquí.**

**Golpearon la pared invisible y rebotaron contra ella.**

–**Hombre –dijo Ash, fingiendo acobardarse–.¿Realmente te hace sentir como un insecto contra un**

**parabrisas, no?**

**Ellos lucharon por ponerse de pie. El más alto de ellos, que tenía casi la misma altura que Ash, estrechó**

**sus ojos.**

–**No te tenemos miedo, Dark Hunter.**

–**Bien. Eso hace a la pelea más justa. –Ash extendió las manos, creando un garrote con sus pensamientos.**

**Los Daimons masculinos corrieron hacia él todos juntos mientras las mujeres se echaban hacia atrás.**

**Acheron rodeó al primer Daimon para darle con el garrote creado, luego le incrustó el final duramente**

**al segundo. Incrustó uno de los lados en el concreto y lo usó para balancearse mientras saltaba y pateaba**

**al tercero. Liberó la cuchilla de la punta de su bota y la envió directamente al pecho del Daimon.**

**El Daimon se desintegró.**

**Ash aterrizó con gracia en la calle mientras los dos primeros se ayudaban a pararse y los otros dos**

**retrocedían**

–**Oh, vamos, chicas –los recriminó–. No sean tímidos. Por lo menos les doy una oportunidad, que es**

**más de lo que ustedes le dan a sus víctimas.**

–**Mira –dijo el líder, su voz temblando–, déjanos ir y te daremos una información muy importante.**

**Ash se burló.**

–**¿Qué información tan importante puedes tener que para que yo te dejara ir para que sigas matando**

**más humanos?**

–**Vale la pena –dijo otro–. Es acerca de... –Sus palabras se quebraron en un grito estrangulado.**

**Antes de que Ash pudiera moverse, todos los Daimons se desintegraron.**

**Por primera vez en siglos, se quedó demasiado estupefacto para moverse. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?**

**La mujer humana vino corriendo y se lanzó a sí misma a sus brazos.**

–**¡Me salvó!**

**Ash frunció el ceño. No podía creer cómo podía verlo, hasta que ella lo besó apasionadamente.**

–**Demonios Artemisa –gruñó él, apartándola a la fuerza–. Quítate de encima.**

**Ella hizo un ruido irritado en su garganta. Soltándole, ella brilló intermitentemente cambiando de su**

**disfraz humano rubio a su ardiente belleza de diosa. Su pelo castaño rojizo se rizaba alrededor de sus**

**hombros mientras se paraba, con las manos en la cadera y haciéndole pucheros.**

–**¿Cómo sabías que era yo?**

–**¿Después de once mil años, no piensas que sé cual es tu sabor?**

**Malhumoradamente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

–**Si yo fuera realmente humana, apuesto que te habrías acostado conmigo esta noche.**

**Él suspiró asqueadamente y dejó que su garrote se convirtiera en vapor.**

–**No tengo tiempo para tus celos intrascendentes. Sabes, tengo otras cosas de las que encargarme.**

**Ella se chupó los labios y dio un paso a su lado, luego arrastró su mano sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó**

**a murmurar en su oído.**

–**Soy una de esas cosas de las cual debes encargarte, amor. Ven a casa conmigo, Acheron. Haré que**

**valga la pena tu tiempo. –Ella pasó su lengua alrededor de su oreja, produciendo escalofríos sobre su**

**cuerpo.**

**Ash se encogió de hombros.**

–**Tengo dolor de cabeza.**

–**¡Has tenido dolor de cabeza por doscientos años!**

**Él la miró secamente.**

–**Y tú has tenido PMS 38 por once mil.**

**Ella se rió de eso.**

–**Un día, mi amor, un día... –. Ash puso un poco más de espacio entre ellos. Lo suficiente para ella**

**no pudiera casualmente pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo.**

–**¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

–**Quería verte luchar. Simplemente adoro cuando te pones todo serio y letal. La forma en que tus**

**músculos se ondean cuando te mueves. Realmente eso me levanta.**

**Por una vez él no se molestó en corregir su uso indebido del slang americano39. En lugar de eso, su**

**vista se volvió oscura debido a que ella pudiera manipularlo así. Odiaba los juegos que ella jugaba, especialmente**

**cuando implicaban las vidas de otras personas.**

–**Así es que creaste Daimons de la nada y luego los mataste? –ella cerró la distancia entre ellos. –Oh**

**no, ellos eran reales. Y yo no los desintegré. Créeme, amo la forma en que tu cuerpo se mueve cuando**

**atacas. Nunca los desintegraría mientras peleas.**

–**¿Quieres decir "sacarías"?**

–**Mmm... Adentro... Afuera –Artemisa rasguñaba sus hombros mientras bajaba las manos a su pecho–.**

**Sigue hablando de esa forma y te llevaré a casa conmigo.**

**Su cabeza comenzaba a latir. Quitó su mano de su entrepierna donde ella la había ahuecado.**

–**Artie, ¿puedes concentrarte un minuto? ¿Si tu no los desintegraste, entonces quién lo hizo?**

–**No lo sé. –Él se alejó de ella. Otra vez.**

**Ella golpeó el suelo con su pie, como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito y lo miró.**

–**Odio cuando ensucias tu cabello y ¿qué es esa cosa en tu nariz?**

**Ash sintió desaparecer al clavo y el agujero cerrarse. Apretó sus dientes. Sin duda su pelo era rubio**

**otra vez.**

–**Demonios, Artemisa, no eres mi dueña.**

**Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.**

–**Tu me perteneces, Acheron Parthenopaeus –dijo ella dijo con voz llena de furia y posesión–. Todos**

**ustedes. Mente, cuerpo, y alma. Nunca lo olvides.**

**Él entrecerró sus ojos.**

–**No tienes ningún control real sobre mí, Artie. Ambos sabemos eso. Al fin y al cabo, mis poderes ponen**

**en ridículo a los tuyos.**

–**Oh no, amor. Siempre que tu ejército de Cazadores Oscuros y los humanos a los que protegen signifiquen**

**más para ti que tu mismo, siempre tendré poder sobre ti. –Ella le sonrió fríamente, luego brilló**

**intermitentemente saliendo del reino humano.**

**Ash maldijo y sintió un impulso de niño de enviar un azote de clavos a través del callejón. Sin duda**

**ella intentaba atraerlo con engaños de regreso a su templo. Como un idiota, él iba a ir. Tenía que ir. Todavía**

**no sabia quién había desintegrado a los Daimons, y si no fue Artemisa, entonces había alguien**

**más jugando con él.**

**Y pobre de él si otro tonto se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Soportaba a Artemisa porque tenía**

**que hacerlo. Pero no tenía que soportar a nadie más. Por el martillo espinoso de Ar-Chon, él arrancaría**

**la cabeza del próximo que lo molestara.**

–**Entonces –le dijo Candy White a Terrence mientras se sentaba en la cama sobre sus piernas dobladas vistiendo**

**nada más que una remera prestada–.¿Planeas mantenerme aquí para siempre, o qué?**

**Descansando sobre un lado, él elegía de la bandeja que ella había preparado para ambos, hasta encontrar**

**el paquete de M&M que había insistido que incluyera.**

–**Depende. ¿Tienes intención de continuar hacerme comer esta majadería saludable o puedo sacar lo**

**que queda de bistec en la heladera?**

**Ella arrugó su nariz mientras comía ruidosamente otra fresa. Todavía la asombraba que hubiera encontrado**

**su pequeña y secreta cantidad de fruta fresca en el cajón de más abajo de su heladera. El**

**hombre parecía tener una aversión a comer cualquier cosa que no fuera tóxica.**

–**No sé cómo puedes ser saludable comiendo la basura que tienes en tus gabinetes. ¿Sabías que conté**

**cinco diferentes tipos de papas fritas?**

–**¿En serio? Debería haber seis. ¿Comí todas las de barbacoa?**

–**No eres gracioso. –Pero ella se rió igualmente.**

–**Relájate –dijo él, tratando de alcanzar las bananas fritas que ella había hecho–. Ten una banana.**

**Ella lo miró traviesamente, luego arrastró su mirada de diablillo por su magnifico cuerpo desnudo.**

–**Yo ya tuve tu banana.**

**Él le sonrió.**

–**Creo que sería más correcto decir que mi banana te tuvo a ti.**

**Candy White se rió otra vez mientras se inclinaba para darle una fresa. Él sostuvo su mano sobre sus labios**

**mientras recorría los dedos con su lengua mordiéndole la piel antes de dejar que la retirara.**

**Él era diferente a cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Pero desafortunadamente, no podía**

**durar.**

**Su corazón se hundió mientras la realidad de eso la golpeaba. Necesitaba irse de allí antes que dejarlo**

**fuese aun más difícil de lo que ya era. Ella no quería lastimarlo o a sí misma.**

–**Sabes, Terrence –dijo ella, eligiendo una fresa–. Ha sido divertido el último par de días, pero realmente**

**necesito regresar a casa.**

**Terrence tragó su comida y tomó un sorbo de agua, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No podía llevarla**

**a su casa, los Daimons todavía estaban tras de ella y Ash quería que la protegiera.**

**Abandonar el deber era algo que el Atlante no perdonaba.**

**Los Cazadores Oscuros eran protectores. Cualquiera que fallara en mantener su código, rápidamente**

**se encontraba pasando la eternidad en un tormento doloroso.**

**No es que él necesitara esa amenaza. La verdad era que no quería ver sufrir a Candy White. Le gustaba**

**más de lo que debía.**

**Lo peor de todo, era que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que**

**él hubiera compartido una noche con alguien. Y era tan fácil hablar con ella. Tan cálida y divertida.**

–**¿Te quedarías a pasar la noche si te lo pidiera?**

**Él vio la tristeza en sus ojos.**

–**Me gustaría, pero ¿qué pasará mañana? Tu no podrás exactamente llevarme a casa, y si uso tu bote,**

**entonces no podrás dejar tu cabaña.**

–**Podría llevarte a casa mañana por la noche.**

**Ella extendió la mano y jugueteó con sus trenzas pequeñas. Su sonrisa era tierna y llena de arrepentimiento.**

–**No, Terrence. Tanto como me gustaría, necesito regresar a casa. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y no soy**

**económicamente independientemente. Cada día que no estoy en la plaza, es un día que no gano dinero.**

**Tengo que comer, sabes. El germen de trigo no es barato.**

–**Si es por el dinero...**

–**No lo es, Terrence. Tengo que regresar a mi vida.**

**Sabía que ella tenía razón. Tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse.**

**La llevaría de regreso como ella quería y luego él todavía podría protegerla después del anochecer,**

**oculto en las sombras.**

–**Ser parte del mundo, pero nunca de él.**

**Recordó esa noche tanto tiempo atrás en que Acheron le había dicho esas palabras.**

**«Debido a lo que hacemos, tenemos que interactuar con las personas. Pero debemos ser sombras**

**nunca vistas que se muevan entre ellos.**

**Nunca dejes que nadie te conozca. Nunca les des una oportunidad para percatarse que no envejeces.**

**Muévete en la oscuridad, siempre vigilante, siempre alerta.**

**Somos todo lo que está entre la humanidad y la esclavitud. Sin nosotros, todos ellos morirían y sus**

**almas se perderían para siempre.**

**Nuestra responsabilidad es grande. Nuestras batallas numerosas y legendarias. Pero al final de la noche,**

**te vas solo a casa donde nadie sabe lo que has hecho para salvar al mundo que te teme. Nunca**

**podrás mostrar tu gloria. Nunca conocerás el amor o la familia.**

**Somos Cazadores Oscuros.**

**Por siempre poderosos.**

**Siempre solos.»**

**Terrence exhaló profundamente. Su tiempo con ella había terminado.**

–**Bien –dijo él– te llevaré de regreso.**

**Ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y la besó profundamente. Y mientras la saboreaba, sus pensamientos**

**fueron a la deriva, de vuelta al pasado.**

–**¿Speirr? –la voz airada de su tío lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.**

–**¿Podrías por favor desprenderte del abrazo de tu esposa por una tarde, para atender los asuntos**

**conmigo? Lo juro, por la forma en que ustedes se comportan no puedo imaginar por que no tienen ya**

**una docena de chicos.**

**Nynia se rió desde arriba de él mientras lo montaba.**

–**Estas en problemas otra vez.**

–**Sí, pero tú lo vales, Nyn.**

**Como ella tantas veces hacía, Nynia se inclinó, frotó sus narices antes de besarlo apasionadamente y**

**se deslizó fuera de él.**

–**Mejor ponte en marcha o tu tío querrá la cabeza de ambos.**

**Terrence se sobresaltó ante el recuerdo y el dolor que despertó en él.**

**Candy White se movió hacia atrás y frotó su nariz contra la de él así como Nynia siempre había hecho. Él**

**se heló.**

**Algo no estaba bien. Estos recuerdos, sus acciones... La forma en que ella despertaba sus emociones.**

**Ahuecó la mejilla de Candy White para poder mirar sus ojos marrones oscuro. No había ningún rasgo**

**que le recordaran a su esposa, pero sus acciones...**

–**¿Terrence? ¿Qué esta mal?**

**No podía hablar. No se atrevía a decirle que ella le recordaba a una mujer que había amado hacía mil**

**quinientos años.**

–**Nada –dijo quedamente– debes vestirte.**

**Ella se levantó.**

–**¿Speirr?**

**Terrence agarró la manta y se cubrió mientras Ceara brillaba tenuemente en su cabaña.**

–**¿Pasa algo? –Candy White preguntó al notar su repentina incomodidad.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

**Ceara se paró en seco mientras divisaba a Candy White. Sus ojos se agrandaron.**

–**¿Tienes compañía?**

**Él no contestó. No podía sin tener que explicarle a Candy White el hecho de que Ceara estaba con ellos.**

–**¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó él.**

–**No –dijo Candy White.**

–**Sí, –Ceara respondió–.¿Sabes que Acheron te esta buscando?**

**Terrence miró con ceño. Agarró su teléfono celular de la mesa de luz y marcó el número de Acheron.**

**Nadie contestó.**

–**¿Su teléfono está apagado? –preguntó.**

**El semblante ceñudo de Candy White hizo juego con el suyo.**

–**¿El teléfono de quién?**

**Ceara negó con la cabeza.**

–**Te ha estado buscando toda la noche.**

**Su ceño se hizo mas profundo. Mirando hacia abajo, marcó el número de Nick. Otra vez, nadie contestó.**

–**Esto es extraño –dijo Terrence–. Nadie contesta.**

**Candy White se encogió de hombros.**

–**No es raro. Es más de las dos de la mañana. Tal vez están durmiendo.**

–**Confía en mí –dijo él– estos tipos están completamente despiertos ahora mismo. –Se volvió hacia**

**su hermana–. Ceara, ¿dónde esta Acheron?**

–**¿Ceara? –preguntó Candace –.¿Acheron? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**Ceara ignoró su interrupción.**

–**Está con Artemisa en este momento, pero ha estado preocupado por ti.**

–**¿Por qué esperaste tanto para venir? –preguntó Terrence.**

–**No pude llegar más temprano. Algo me mantuvo bloqueada de ti.**

–**¿Desde cuándo?**

–**No sé. Algo tiene su poder encapullado a tu alrededor. Algo oscuro y malo.**

–**¿Con quién estás hablando? –preguntó Candy White.**

–**Candy White, por favor, te lo explicaré en un minuto. Primero, necesito unas pocas respuestas –miró a**

**Ceara.**

**Ceara miraba a Candy White curiosamente. Caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano en su hombro. Candy White**

**tembló.**

–**¿Qué fue eso?**

**Ceara saltó hacia atrás como si el contacto la hubiera golpeado.**

–**Nynia –murmuró ella, levantando la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido.**

**Algo dentro de él gritaba una negativa. Esta vez cuando habló a Ceara, habló en celta.**

– **Nae, ella no lo es. No es posible.**

–**Posible o no, Brathair, es ella. Tiene el alma de Nynia. ¿No la puedes percibir?**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en Candy White, su corazón martillaba. ¿Podría ser realmente?**

**Envolviendo la manta alrededor de sus caderas, se movió hacia donde Candy White estaba parada y colocó**

**sus manos a cada lado de su cara. Le levantó la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos oscuros.**

**A pesar de sus negativas, la sintió. La había sentido en el primer momento que la había mirado bajo**

**la luz de la lámpara. Desde un profundo rincón dentro de él, había sabido todo el tiempo que ella era su**

**Nynia. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento que la había saboreado.**

**Sus manos temblaron ante la verdad de eso.**

–**¿Cómo puede ser? –se preguntó.**

**Pero en su corazón, ya lo sabía. Camulus se la había enviado.**

**Ella estaba allí para destruirlo una vez más. Su pecho se apretó al punto que no podía respirar. Por**

**eso era que él se había sentido tan atraído por ella. El por qué no quería dejarla. Camulus quería que **

**ella lo sedujera a fin de que él tuviera que verla morir otra vez. En sus brazos.**

**Cerrando los ojos, Terrence empujó a Candy White contra él y la abrazó fuertemente, desgarrado por querer**

**pelear cielo y tierra para mantenerla con él y sabiendo que al final perdería.**

**Nadie alguna vez derrotó a un dios.**

**Candy White forcejeó para poder respirar dentro de su aplastante abrazo.**

–**Terrence me estas asustando. ¿Que sucede?**

–**Nada. Solo debo llevarte a casa.**

**Lejos de mí, antes de que los dioses se den cuenta que estás aquí y resuelvan castigarte por eso.**

–**¿Speirr? –Ceara preguntó, su voz sonaba distante–. No puedo quedarme aquí. Estoy siendo jalada**

**afuera otra vez.**

–**¿Ceara?**

**Ella se fue.**

**Terrence sujetó con fuerza a sus emociones. No podía tenerlas ahora mismo. Tenía demasiadas cosas**

**que hacer y necesitaba todos sus poderes para enfrentar el desafío de mantener a Candy White segura. Sin**

**mencionar, que necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba interfiriendo con los poderes de Ceara y el**

**teléfono de Acheron.**

**La vida de Candy White estaba en sus manos. Esta vez, no le fallaría.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes, deseando poder cambiar la historia.**

–**Quédate conmigo, Speirr, por favor no salgas con venganza en tu corazón.**

**Si hubiera escuchado a Nynia el día en que su tío fue asesinado, entonces su vida habría tomado un**

**curso enteramente diferente. Pero con los nervios de punta, con pena y furia, había negado la petición**

**de Nynia y no había discutido el problema.**

**Como siempre, Nynia se había hecho a un lado y le había dejado salirse con la suya. Había ido directamente**

**a la tribu gala del norte y los había arrasado, sin saber que ambos, él y los galos, habían caído**

**en una trampa.**

**Cuando se había dado cuenta de la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse. Los galos estaban**

**bajo la protección del dios de guerra Camulus y bajo el liderazgo del hijo humano de Camulus. La**

**furia del dios de la guerra todavía resonaba por la vida de Terrence.**

–**Existiré solo para verte sufrir.**

**Era una promesa que Camulus había cumplido adecuadamente.**

**No, no podía oponerse a Camulus y ganar. Como un Dark Hunter, era fuerte y poderoso, pero no al**

**punto de poder matar a un dios.**

**Básicamente, él estaba jodido a menos que llevara a Candy White de regreso a su vida y fuera de la de**

**él, pronto.**

**Una vez que estuvieron vestidos y Candy White tomara sus cosas, por las cuales tuvo que regresar tres**

**veces, Terrence la ayudó a subir al bote y se dirigió hacia Nueva Orleans. Lo más pronto que pusiera distancia**

**entre ellos, más segura estaría.**

**Contactaría a Acheron una vez que estuvieran en la ciudad y vería si tal vez Acheron podía llamar a**

**otro Dark Hunter o Escudero para velar por ella hasta Mardi Gras. Alguien cuya presencia no la pusiera**

**en peligro aún más que los Daimons que iban tras ella.**

**Cuando llegaron al garaje, Terrence decidió dejar su moto y usar el Viper esta noche. Necesitaba acelerar**

**y no tenía deseos de poner a Candy White en más peligro. Rompiendo más leyes de exceso de velocidad**

**de las que quería contemplar, Terrence la llevó a su loft y luego usó su teléfono de pared para llamar a**

**Acheron.**

–**¿Qué haces en la ciudad? –Acheron demandó.**

–**Me dijeron que estabas tratando de ubicarme.**

–**¿Dicho por quien? Pensé que mis instrucciones eran claras. Tenías que quedarte en tu cabaña con**

**la mujer.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño. Esto era raro. Ceara nunca se había equivocado antes, ni le había mentido.**

–**Lo hiciste, pero entonces, –hizo una pausa mientras trataba de entender la situación. ¿Que estaba**

**pasando aquí?**

–**¿Sí?**

–**Nada, T-Rex, creo que te malinterpreté.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué estás aun al teléfono conmigo? –Ash preguntó–. Debes llevarla de regreso a tu**

**cabaña. Ahora.**

**Terrence no se preocupó por su tono arrogante. Ash podía ser evasivo y molesto, pero nunca antes había**

**sido un estúpido autoritario.**

–**No puedo, T-Rex. Algo extraño esta pasando. Tengo que dejarla aquí.**

–**¿Por qué?**

**Terrence miró alrededor para estar seguro que Candy White no podía oír la conversación. Ella no le había**

**dicho una palabra en todo el camino de regreso al loft y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá dibujando y se**

**mostraba completamente olvidada de él.**

**Él quería mantenerlo de esa forma. Solo para estar seguro, habló quedo.**

–**Ella es mi esposa.**

–**¿Perdón?**

**Terrence bajó aun más la voz. –Creo que Candy White es Nynia reencarnada.**

–**Bien, ¿no es esto interesante?**

–**Sí, y no puedo protegerla más. Necesito que alguien más la vigile, ¿OK?**

–**Sí, puedo ver tu dilema.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño. ¿Dilema? Esa no era la clase de palabra que Acheron usaba.**

–**¿Hay algo mal contigo, T-Rex?**

–**No. Sólo estoy preocupado por esta situación. ¿Estás dejándola ahora?**

–**Debo hacerlo.**

–**Tal vez deberías esperar hasta mañana por la noche.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**No puedo llevar a nadie allí esta noche. ¿Por qué no continúas protegiéndola hasta que pueda traer**

**a alguien más para encargarse? Realmente no confío en Zarek para vigilarla, ¿Tu sí?**

–**Demonios, no. Tienes razón. Definitivamente no quiero dejarla aquí sin protección.**

–**Sí. Podría ser un problema. Pasa el día allí, y mañana me encargaré del problema.**

**El teléfono quedó muerto. Terrence colgó con un sentimiento extraño en su estómago. Algo acerca de**

**esta conversación no parecía correcto.**

**Pero mientras miraba a través del cuarto, sus preocupaciones estaban eclipsadas por la vista de**

**Candy White. Ella estaba todavía sentada en el sofá, dibujando en su almohadilla y canturreando una suave**

**melodía.**

**Era el arrullo de Nynia. La misma canción que solía cantar mientras trabajaba. Deseo y dolor lo atravesó**

**tan poderosamente que apenas podía moverse. Pero era el amor que sentía por ella lo que más lo**

**abrumaba.**

**En contra de su voluntad, se acercó. Se arrodilló ante ella, colocó su cabeza en su regazo y la abrazó**

**fuertemente, agradecido de tenerla con él, no importa cuán diferente ella se veía o actuaba.**

**Su Nynia estaba de regreso.**

**Candy White estaba aturdida por la familiaridad de sus acciones. Instintivamente, pasó su mano a través**

**de la suavidad de su pelo dorado mientras recordaba aún más acerca de su pasado juntos. Él había hecho**

**esto antes. Muchas veces.**

–**¿Que sucede, Terrence?**

–**Desearía poder decírtelo. –Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. El tormento en esos ojos negros la alcanzó**

**e hizo que su corazón latiera por él.**

**Terrence se hizo para atrás. Ahora que sabía quién era ella, hacía que dejarla fuera casi imposible.**

**Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella tendría que vivir esta vida con alguien más. ¿Qué elección**

**tenía él? Nunca haría nada o la lastimaría. No otra vez.**

**La había matado una vez, no la mataría otra vez. No había forma de que pudieran estar juntos mientras**

**siguiera atado a la maldición.**

**Styxx jugó con su teléfono celular mientras pensaba sobre su conversación con Terrence. Él sonrió. ¡Oh,**

**era maravilloso!. Terrence ya sabía que Candy White era su esposa muerta reencarnada. Perfecto. Simplemente**

**perfecto, la mentira no podía haber tenido más esperanzas. Todo iba adelante según sus planes.**

**Zarek se había tragado el anzuelo y se había dejado incriminar. Terrence ahora estaba adecuadamente**

**distraído por su esposa. Valerius estaba bajo el control de Dionisio.**

**Y Acheron...**

**Bueno, tenía algo muy especial planeado para ese. Como las personas francesas Cajún de Nueva Orleáns**

**dirían, Laissez Les Jeux Commencer... Que comience el juego.**

**#######**

–**Supongo que ahora te iras –dijo Candy White quedamente, aún cuando parte de ella no quería que se**

**fuera. Su gran loft repentinamente parecía un poco desolado al pensar en él yéndose.**

**Se habían divertido a lo grande en su cabaña, creando la bandeja con comida, haciendo el amor. Pero**

**ahora su SEXCAPADA había terminado. Era hora que continuaran por caminos separados. ¿Por qué, entonces,**

**le dolía tanto pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver otra vez?**

**Terrence asintió.**

–**Si, creo que sí. –Soltó su mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Podría encontrar algún lugar**

**para dormir en la construcción abandonada de al lado. Encontrar un piso que no estuviese demasiado**

**lejos de éste a fin de poder continuar su vigilancia hasta el amanecer. Luego podría quedarse en el edificio**

**hasta mañana por la noche.**

**Sería más fácil así. Más fácil para los dos si rompía la relación ahora.**

**No había razón para pasar otro día con ella, cuando sabía que no podía ofrecerle nada de sí mismo.**

**Nada mientras él implicase un peligro para ella.**

**Candy White sufría mientras alcanzaba la manija de la puerta.**

**Él se estaba yendo.**

**Estaba terminado.**

**No podía respirar. Un dolor cruel la apuñaló en el estómago ante el pensamiento de no verlo nunca**

**más. No podía sentarse aquí y dejarlo ir de esta forma.**

–**¿Terrence?**

**Él se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla.**

–**¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Sé que no puedes regresar a casa antes de la salida del sol.**

–**No, mejor no.**

–**¿Pero donde irás?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**Déjalo ir...**

**No podía. No así. No parecía correcto.**

–**Vamos. Estaré fuera del loft mañana temprano y tendrás el lugar todo para ti mientras trabajo. Nadie**

**te molestará. Lo prometo.**

**Terrence vaciló.**

**Vete.**

**La orden hizo eco en su cabeza. La necesitaba.**

**No podía.**

–**¿Estas segura que no te importa? –preguntó.**

–**Para nada.**

**Terrence inspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia ella.**

**Su esposa.**

**Su última salvación.**

**Su última destrucción.**

**Nynia había sido todo para él. Había pensado todos estos siglos que estaba a salvo de sus emociones.**

**A salvo del dolor que venía con los recuerdos de su esposa.**

**Ahora todo regresaba. Aún más doloroso que antes.**

–**¿Hay algo mal? –Candy White preguntó.**

–**Solo estoy cansado –dijo, sacándose la chaqueta y colocándola sobre el sillón.**

**Candy White tragó ante la vista de su remera ajustada exhibiendo su cuerpo bien desarrollado. Ella estaba**

**fascinada con su forma impresionante. El hombre tenía el mejor trasero que el cuero podía vestir.**

**Sus piernas eran largas, bien formadas, y magníficas, ella recordaba muy bien como se sentían cuando**

**se enredaban con las de ella.**

**La sensación de todo su poder y belleza masculina yaciendo en sus brazos... empujándose entre sus**

**piernas... Casi gimió en voz alta al imaginárselo.**

**Pero había una pared entre ellos ahora. Como si le hubiera cerrado parte de sí mismo. Se había ido**

**el hombre tierno con el que había compartido su cuerpo y risa. Ahora veía a la bestia poderosa que había**

**golpeado a sus asaltantes y los había hecho salir corriendo aterrorizados.**

**Cómo extrañaba el lado más suave de él.**

–**¿Te has puesto todo tieso conmigo, no?**

**Le arqueó una ceja desconcertado y se vio perplejo por la pregunta. –Lady, yo me pongo rígido cada**

**vez que te acercas a mí.**

**El calor subió a sus mejillas y ella se mofó.**

–**No quise decir esa clase de rigidez. A pesar que esa clase de rigidez sea mucho mejor que la otra.**

**Al menos con esa sé que te gusto.**

**Terrence gimió mientras ella miraba hacia sus pantalones donde estaba seguro que su erección era totalmente visible. Sintió sus barreras desmoronándose. Sintió el deseo de ser con ella el hombre que**

**siempre había sido con Nynia.**

**Con Nynia había sido él mismo. Ella nunca había esperado que él fuera otra cosa que su amigo.**

**Nyn nunca había visto al patético chico que era escupido y rechazado. El que había tenido que**

**asearse después de sus superiores.**

**Al que habían forzado a comportarse servilmente. Nunca había visto al muchacho de corazón frío en**

**quien se había convertido porque estaba cansado de ser golpeado y abusado.**

**Siendo niño, había endurecido su corazón y había aprendido a recibir los puñetazos. Había aprendido**

**a devolverlos y derribar a todos los envidiosos o a quien hiciera un comentario ya fuese de él, su madre**

**o su hermana.**

**Se había dicho a sí mismo que no necesitaba el amor o el cuidado de nadie. Y así es que había**

**aprendido a vivir como un animal feroz, siempre en condición de dar golpes a cualquiera que lo trataba**

**de tocar.**

**Hasta Nynia. Ella había domesticado a la bestia en él. Le había permitido ser tierno con ella. Ser algo**

**más, aparte de duro e inquebrantable. Defensivo y brutal.**

**Con ella sólo había sido Speirr. El niño/hombre que quería que alguien lo amara. Que quería amar a**

**alguien.**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Terrence había sido él mismo con alguien.**

**Sus hermanos Cazadores Oscuros recurrían a él para ser aconsejados. Acheron dependía de él por su**

**fuerza, sabiduría, y su liderazgo sereno.**

**Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Wulf, lo conocía realmente. Nunca había abierto su corazón a alguien**

**aparte de la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado en este momento.**

**Una mujer a la cual no se atrevía abrirse a sí mismo, en esta vida.**

–**¿Eres insaciable, no? –preguntó ella.**

–**Sólo contigo –murmuró, moviéndose más cerca de ella mientras trataba de reconciliar la mujer que**

**había sido con la mujer que era ahora–. Nunca pude resistir tocarte. Estar dentro de ti. Sentir tu respiración**

**en mi piel. Tus bellas manos en mi cuerpo.**

**Candy White tembló ante sus palabras.**

**Se acercaba a ella como si fuera una gran bestia asechando. Su cuerpo era una sinfonía de movimiento.**

**Su perfume masculino y la esencia del cuero, invadieron sus sentidos e hizo agua su boca.**

**Su cabeza se elevó para su beso, pero lo empujó hacia atrás, perpleja por su comentario.**

–**Lo dices como si me hubieras conocido por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué es eso?**

–**Siento como si te conociera de siempre. Como si te hubiera mantenido en mi corazón por siglos.**

**Tembló ante las palabras. Ésta era el hombre que la obsesionaba en sueños. El poeta Celta y jefe del**

**clan. El hombre que recordaba que cabalgaba a la batalla, y luego cabalgaba a casa para amarla.**

**Pero no podía ser este hombre, ¿Podía?**

**Y así todo mientras pensaba sobre eso, se percataba cuan extraños eran sus sueños. En ellos ella**

**era rubia y tenía ojos rasgados, pero Terrence... Terrence se veía igual.**

**Completamente, hasta el tatuaje en su cuerpo. Las trenzas en su sien; aún llevaba el mismo collar.**

**Lo único diferente era el color de sus ojos.**

**Esto no podía estar bien. Había algo extraño en todo esto.**

**Algo que la quemaba a un nivel que nunca había sabido que existiera.**

**¿Podía ser el mismo hombre?**

**¿Podía?**

**No podía ser posible, y eso que viviendo con su padre y su madre, había visto muchas cosas imposibles.**

**Había poderes etéreos trabajando en este mundo.**

**Se alejó del beso de Terrence e inclinó su cabeza para ver la piel justo debajo de su oreja derecha.**

**Había una cicatriz pequeña allí. Una cicatriz pequeña que ella, como Nynia, le había hecho a Speirr**

**cuando pescaban siendo niños. Había tirado para atrás su caña para lanzarla y el anzuelo había atrapado**

**la oreja de Speirr.**

**La cicatriz en forma de estrella estaba todavía allí.**

**Tal como siempre había estado.**

**Tal como estaba ahora.**

**No, no era posible.**

**¿Podía serlo?**

**Ella tembló con incertidumbre.**

**Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras la miraba ávidamente. Su respiración caía suavemente contra**

**su cara. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo sus manos, sentir cómo su fuerza y calor llegaban**

**a ella.**

–**Te he extrañado tanto, Nyn... Nyn... vecina40.**

**Candy White se heló mientras él se echaba atrás instantáneamente. Por su cara, se podía decir que estaba**

**tan sorprendido como ella.**

–**¿Cómo me llamaste?**

–**Vecina, – dijo rápidamente**

–**Antes de eso.**

–**Nada.**

**De acuerdo, esto era demasiado jodidamente extraño. Y ella quería, no ella necesitaba, una explicación.**

–**Terrence –dijo, dejando la silla y parándose frente a él–. Dime qué pasa. ¿Sabes quien es Nynia?**

**Sus ojos de obsidiana brillaron.**

–**¿Tu sí?**

**¡Oh Dios, era cierto! La conocía. De alguna forma él recordaba el pasado también.**

**No había cambiado nada. No podía estar a la luz del día. No era un ciudadano americano y aun así...**

**Oh, no hacía falta un científico espacial para aclarar esto. De alguna forma, Terrence era Speirr.**

**Él era un vampiro o un inmortal o algo por el estilo. Ella lo sabía.**

–**¿Cómo me recuerdas? –ella le preguntó.**

–**¿Cómo te podría haber olvidado alguna vez?**

**Ella evadió sus labios y lo empujó hacia atrás otra vez.**

–**Muy dulce, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta. Hay algo realmente extraño contigo, Terrence. Y no**

**tiene sentido que estés ahora como los estás en mis sueños. Ni siquiera yo parezco la misma. Pero tu sí.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Terrence quería decirle, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Después de tu muerte vendí mi alma por**

**venganza a una diosa griega quien ahora me posee a fin de que pueda pasar la eternidad cazando y**

**aniquilando vampiros. Aun a él le costaba creer la verdad de esa declaración y había vivido esa realidad**

**por mil quinientos años.**

**Ella le gruñó.**

–**Estas rígido otra vez.**

–**¿Puedes dejarlo por el momento? ¿Me aceptas como soy?**

–**Ok. Pero contéstame una cosa.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**¿Cuándo te graduaste de la escuela secundaria?**

**Él se vio incómodo con su pregunta.**

–**No me gradué.**

–**¿Entonces en que año abandonaste?**

**Terrence se alejó de ella. Éstas eran cosas a las que no podía contestar. Cosas que se rehusaba a contestar.**

**El dolor en sus ojos tiraba de su corazón.**

–**¿Cuál es el problema, Terrence? No soy estúpida. Nadie es tan alérgico a la luz del sol que ni siquiera**

**pueda caminar frente a una ventana. Y no pienses que se me ha escapado el detalle que nunca enseñas**

**tus dientes. Si me acerco demasiado cuando nos besamos, entonces inmediatamente te apartas.**

**Terrence deseaba atreverse a usar sus poderes para hacerla olvidarlo. Para cambiar este tema a algo**

**menos volátil.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Quieres que admita que soy un vampiro? ¿Que aúllo a la luna cuando está llena?**

–**¿Lo eres? ¿Lo haces? –se aproximó a él y colocó su mano en su barbilla como si fuera a forzarlo a**

**abrir la boca–. Muéstrame tus dientes, Terrence. –Él dio un paso atrás.**

–**No puedo.**

**Ella le dirigió una mirada significativa.**

–**Eres Speirr, ¿no? De alguna forma eres tú. Tú, al que veo cuando sueño. ¿No es así?. –Él apartó la**

**mirada–. No le diré a nadie –insistió, suavizando su voz–. Sólo necesito saber.**

–**¿Qué diferencia habría? –explotó, cansándose de esta conversación–.¿Me echarías?**

–**No –dijo ella sin aire, sonando reconciliadora–. No creo que alguna vez pudiera echarte.**

–**¿Entonces por qué tienes que saber?. –El fuego regresó a los ojos de ella mientras lo acercaba a**

**ella.**

–**Porque quiero que seas abierto y honesto conmigo, compartir tu vida.**

**Sus palabras lo desgarraron. Amargos deseos crecieron en su corazón mientras recordaba qué tan**

**desesperado había estado por tenerla en su vida humana. En aquel entonces sólo la posición social y las**

**habladurías habían estado en medio de ellos. Ahora el universo entero estaba unido para mantenerlos**

**separados.**

–**¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero compartir mi vida? Tal vez solo te estoy usando para tener sexo.**

**Con cara afligida, ella se separó de él.**

–**¿Lo haces?**

**El dolor en sus ojos lo desgarró. No quería lastimarla.**

–**¿Lo haces tu? –preguntó él, devolviéndole la pregunta.**

–**Dime ¿qué quieres de mí, Candy White?**

–**Honestamente no sé. Parte de mí se siente atraída por ti y otra parte se siente asustada. Hay algo**

**muy oscuro en tus ojos. Si quisiera conocerte mejor, ¿me dejarías?**

–**No –dijo apretando los dientes–, no podemos.**

–**Entonces me debes una razón de por qué no podemos. Sabes, no soy ninguna niña que necesita de**

**un padre para que tome sus decisiones. Pensé que me respetabas.**

–**Lo hago.**

–**Entonces trátame como un adulto. Dime por que te rehúsas a contestar aún la pregunta más básica**

**acerca de ti mismo.**

**Lo que ella pedía era imposible. Nunca podría contarle sobre su vida actual, no a menos que Acheron**

**o Artemisa lo liberaran de su juramento.**

–**Si te digo quién soy, entonces tu vida estará en peligro.**

–**Vivo en Nueva Orleans sobre uno de los clubes más populares de la ciudad y estaciono mi coche en**

**un callejón donde dos hombres fueron asesinados anoche. Mi vida está siempre en peligro.**

–**Esos no eran hombres y no fueron asesinados. –Terrence no sabía por qué se le había escapado eso.**

–**¿Entonces qué eran?**

**Díselo...**

**La orden era tan intensa. Ni una vez había roto su Código de Silencio. Nunca.**

**«Los Daimons querían divertirse con tu novia, Celta. No la dejes sin protección».**

**Ella tenía derecho a saber qué había afuera queriendo cazarla.**

–**Terrence. –Dio un paso entre sus brazos y colocó sus manos en su cara. Su contacto era reconfortante**

**y caliente.**

**Casi tuvo éxito en quebrarlo.**

–**Confía en mí. Cualquier cosa que sea, nunca diré nada.**

–**No puedo, Candy White. No puedo.**

–**No quieres, Terrence. No quieres. –Respiró irritadamente y dejó caer las manos–. Bien. Conserva tus**

**secretos. Sigue adelante y hazme a un lado. Vive una vida feliz y haz lo que sea que haces.**

**Ella se alejó de él. Terrence trató de alcanzarla, pero eludió su mano.**

–**Candy White...**

–**No me toques. Estoy enojada contigo.**

–**Por favor no estés enojada conmigo.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

–**Oh, eres bueno con esos ojos de cachorrito. Esa nota profunda en tu voz. Pero estoy muy mal para**

**que me importe. Sólo vete.**

**Él se sobresaltó ante el dolor en su voz y su orden. Le hirió hasta su corazón.**

**En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo. Zarek y Acheron tenían razón, estaba asustado. Asustado**

**de irse y asustado de quedarse. Lo último que quería era perder a Nynia otra vez y aún así cuando miraba**

**a Candy White, emergía en él el pensamiento que a pesar que ella tenía el alma de su esposa, ella no**

**era su esposa.**

**Ella era alguien más. Alguien nuevo y exasperante. Nynia nunca se había enfurecido con él. Ni aún**

**cuando se había merecido su cólera. Siempre había sido tímida y vergonzosa. No atrevida y exigente**

**como lo era Candy White. Si él decía que dejaran el problema, entonces Nynia inclinaba la cabeza y cambiaba**

**de tema. Ella nunca habría dado con la rodilla a un Daimon o habría peleado con un lagarto.**

**Pero lo más asombroso, era que tenía que admitir que le gustaba el fuego en Candy White. Su habilidad**

**para hacerle frente y a todo el mundo a su alrededor.**

–**¿Qué? –preguntó ella, parpadeando como si no pudiera creer lo que veía–.¿Aun estás aquí? Pensé**

**que te di una orden.**

**Él sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.**

–**No quiero dejarte, Candy White. ¿No puedes aceptarme como soy?**

**Candy White miró para otro lado.**

–**Me gusta lo poco que sé de ti Terrence, pero el problema es justamente qué tan poco yo sé de ti. Vives**

**en el pantano, parece que tienes un montón de dinero y ningún apellido, y te gustan los lagartos**

**grandes y espeluznantes y tienes a un tipo llamado Nick que te hace recados. Eso es todo.**

–**Esa es la extensión de mi conocimiento sobre Terrence y es una lista realmente corta –. Ella enfrentó**

**su mirada.**

–**Me rehúso a tener una relación con un hombre que ni siquiera me confía su vida básica. Ahora si**

**todo lo que quieres es tener relaciones sexuales, entonces allí está la puerta. Si realmente quieres quedarte,**

**entonces cuéntame algo sobre ti. Alguna cosa significativa.**

–**¿Cómo qué?**

–**Dime el nombre de tu mejor amigo.**

–**Wulf Tryggvason.**

**Horrorizada, ella dejó caer su mandíbula.**

–**Oh mi Dios, acabas de responder una pregunta. Pienso que el mundo puede acabarse en cualquier**

**momento.**

–**No eres graciosa. ¿Entonces puedo quedarme?**

**Ella frunció los labios mientras pensaba en eso por un minuto.**

–**Muy bien, pero sólo porque sé que no puedes regresar a casa antes de que el sol se levante.**

**Decidida a mantener distancia entre ellos hasta que él respondiese a sus preguntas, Candy White dio la**

**vuelta y fue a su dormitorio. Agarró una almohada y la manta de su cama, luego regresó a la sala de estar**

**y se las dio a él.**

**Él se quedó como quien ve visiones mientras agarraba la almohada y la colcha rosa.**

–**¿Qué es esto?**

–**Hasta que me confieses todo, puedes quedarte en el sofá.**

–**Estás bromeando.**

–**Oh no. Ni siquiera un poco. No voy a dejar que entres a mi cama hasta que me dejes entrar a tu**

**cabeza.**

**Terrence se quedó completamente estupefacto mientras ella caminaba hacia la pared más alejada y bajaba**

**las cortinas.**

–**Te conté sobre Wulf, –dijo él.**

**Ella se volvió hacia él, con apariencia no muy divertida.**

–**Me diste sólo un nombre. Oooohh. Eso me dice tanto de ti, ¿no? Bien, mis mejores amigas son Trina**

**Devereaux y Selena Laurens. Ahora qué te dice eso sobre mí. Nada. Nada de nada. Ninguna cosa.**

**Sólo quiere decir que tengo a alguien a quien puedo llamar cuando me enojo, y créeme, si no fuera tan**

**tarde estaría marcando el número de una de ellas como una loca.**

**Terrence gruñó, pero no la desconcertó en lo más mínimo. La mujer tenía absolutamente mucho descaro.**

–**Entonces, cuénteme sobre Wulf –dijo lentamente, dando un paso hacia él–.¿Qué hace para ganarse**

**la vida? ¿Vive aquí en Nueva Orleáns? ¿Está casado? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?**

–**Él vive en Minnesota y no está casado.**

**Ella se veía complacida y al mismo tiempo logró dirigirle una mirada resentida también.**

–**¿Cómo lo conociste?**

**En Mardi Gras ciento dos años atrás cuando Wulf había sido trasladado a la ciudad por servicios**

**temporales…, era algo que nunca podría decirle a Candy White.**

**Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.**

–**Lo he conocido por mucho tiempo.**

–**Oooh, ella suspiró otra vez. –Respuestas como esa te llevaran al desván, pero no te pondrán de**

**vuelta en mi cama. Y definitivamente no te dejarán acercarte a mi cuerpo.**

–**Estás siendo irrazonable.**

–**¡Hah!**

**Esto era tan injusto. Él trataba de protegerla y aquí estaba ella pidiéndole algo que no le podía dar.**

**Negándole su cuerpo porque no quería verla sufrir.**

**¿Cómo ella podía hacerle eso?**

**Enojado por su continua insistencia, él gruñó,**

–**Soy tu marido.**

**Ella resopló y lo recorrió con la mirada.**

–**No en esta vida, amigo. –Levantó su mano izquierda para mirarla–. No veo ningún anillo de boda**

**en mi dedo, y la última vez que me fije, no venías entrando al pueblo como un poseído a lomos de tu**

**caballo de guerra negro, levantándome en el aire y preguntándome si quería ser tuya.**

**Terrence se congeló ante sus palabras.**

–**¿Recuerdas eso?**

**Una parte de su cólera pareció desvanecerse mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza asintiendo.**

–**Y quiero saber cómo es que tú lo recuerdas.**

**Él lanzó la manta y la almohada en el sofá y se acostó rígidamente.**

–**Te lo dije, no puedo contarte eso.**

–**Entonces buenas noches, mi amor. Ten sueños agradables.**

**Ella se acercó para besarle la frente y caminó hacia su cuarto.**

**Con su magnífica mirada a punto de explotar, Terrence la observó mientras hacía el gran show de cerrar**

**las cortinas. Esa mujer tenía una forma de hacerlo arder y esta vez no era en el buen sentido.**

**Él estaba furioso.**

**Especialmente cuando ella prendió la luz de la mesa de noche y él pudo ver su cuerpo explícitamente**

**a través de la delgada tela.**

**Su corazón martillaba. No podía desprender su mirada de ella mientras se sacaba la ropa de su cuerpo**

**exuberante y luego se subía desnuda a la cama.**

**Sólo podía imaginarla yaciendo allí, las sabanas de algodón rosa cubriendo sus muslos calientes, mojados.**

**Sus pechos apretados mientras yacía sobre su costado con el brazo apenas rozando y parcialmente**

**ocultando su oscuro pezón izquierdo. Su espalda desnuda y al descubierto de su mirada ansiosa y su**

**pelo desplegado alrededor de su cabeza, solo esperando que él se acostara tras ella y la acercara a su**

**cuerpo.**

**Luego él deslizaría su mano sobre su muslo donde ahuecaría su suave carne y le levantaría la pierna,**

**abriendo su cuerpo a fin de poder deslizarse profundamente en su interior desde atrás.**

**Oh si..., él podía sentir su suave trasero contra su ingle mientras se deslizaba a sí mismo adentro y**

**afuera de su cuerpo caliente. Sentía su cabeza sujeta bajo su barbilla mientras enterraba su mano entre**

**sus piernas y la acariciaba con los dedos mientras le hacía el amor de la forma más dulce, más tierna.**

**Su perfume de pacholí lo rodeaba mientras ella se retorcía por su contacto y gemía en éxtasis.**

**Cada hormona en su cuerpo restalló despertándose y su ingle se endureció, demandándola.**

**Nynia nunca le habría hecho esto a él. Nunca le había negado el acceso a ella. Ni siquiera una vez.**

**Todo lo que tenía que hacer era doblar un dedo o levantar una ceja y su esposa gustosamente había entrado en sus brazos.**

**En este momento, la extrañaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho.**

–**¿Candy White?**

–**No, Terrence –dijo ella firmemente, apagando la luz–. La respuesta todavía es no.**

–**No te pregunté nada.**

–**Conozco esa nota en tu voz cuando dices mi nombre y sé lo que quieres, y tu sabes lo que quiero.**

**¿Adivínenos cuál de los dos va a tener que rendirse?. –Ella hizo una pausa, luego agregó–, y para que**

**conste, no seré yo.**

**Él maldijo por lo bajo. Era tan malditamente terca en esta vida. ¿Que había sucedido con su Nynia**

**amable, que le daba lo que fuera que él quisiera, cuando quiera que él lo quisiera?**

**Muy bien, entonces, dejémosla yacer allí sin ser molestada y desnuda.**

**Su cuerpo saltó ante la palabra.**

**Gimiendo, se dio vuelta y mirando la parte de atrás del sofá a fin de no poderla ver más.**

**Él era un hombre crecido, podía manejar esto. Podía controlarse.**

**¡Oh, maldito infierno! Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes. Esto lo atormentaba y enfurecía.**

**Hundió el puño en la almohada mientras se endurecía aún más. Era demasiado grande para el sofá y**

**era malditamente incómodo, pero dormiría aquí o moriría.**

**Candy White escuchó a Terrence moviéndose en el sofá. Casi sintió lástima por él. Casi.**

**Pero estaba cansada de sus secretos. Cansada de sus juegos secretos. Ella había fisgoneado bastante**

**alrededor de su casa para enterarse de que probablemente no fuese un vendedor de drogas, especialmente**

**cuando ni siquiera tenía una botella de Tylenol, pero tenía todo un género de cosas electrónicas**

**interesantes. Montones de cuero, cerveza importada, y bastantes DVDs para hundir un barco de**

**guerra. Sin mencionar las armas extrañas que había encontrado. Gran parte de ellas de diseño muy antiguo.**

**Había algo muy extraño acerca de su vida y hasta que supiera qué era, no se iba a permitir acercarse**

**a él. Se lo debía a sí misma, saber algo mas de él antes de que sus ojos sentimentales la desviaran**

**otra vez.**

**Se dio vuelta y se forzó a dormir. Necesitaba trabajar mañana. A diferencia de él, no tenía un suministro**

**interminable de ingresos.**

–**Bien, miren quién regresó.**

**Candy White bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y sonrío a Selena mientras Selena hacía rodar su carro hacia**

**ella. Llevaba un vestido púrpura suelto y una capa negra, Selena estacionó su carro a la derecha del**

**de Candy White, que tenía alfarería y bocetos, y comenzó a sacar su mesa de naipes y sus cosas de médium.**

–**Lo sé –dijo Candy White tristemente mientras marcaba la página de su novela romántica "Born in Sin"41**

**y la dejaba a un lado–. He estado ocupada los últimos días. Lo siento.**

**Selena extendió una tela púrpura sobre la mesa de naipes.**

–**¿Entonces me enteraré acerca de este tipo? ¿Quieres que haga una lectura para ti?**

**Candy White suspiró mientras se levantaba de su taburete para ayudar a Selena a colocar sus carteles.**

–**No sé mucho acerca de él excepto que es un dios del sexo, rubio, gigante y motorista que come**

**nada más que comida chatarra, tiene una tonelada de dinero, vive en el pantano, y conoce a tu cuñado,**

**Kyrian… Oh, y conoce al marido de Grace también.**

**La cara de Selena se volvió pálida. Ella miró hacia arriba, se sobresaltó.**

–**¿Terrence? ¿Has estado viendo a Terrence? ¿Más de una vez?**

**Candy White se congeló, desgarrada entre la excitación y la aprensión. Selena no se veía bien. Parecía**

**más bien descompuesta por la noticia.**

–**¿Lo conoces? –preguntó incrédulamente.**

**Selena incómoda, echó un vistazo alrededor.**

–**Oh Dios, por favor, por favor dime que no es el atleta sexual al que lo atropelló la carroza de Mardi**

**Gras. Por favor dime que el tipo que he estado imaginando no es Terrence. He cenado con él, maldita sea.**

–**Esta bien, no te diré que es él, pero... es él. ¿No es genial?**

**Selena gimió.**

–**Oh Dios. Había oído rumores acerca de él, pero ¿quién podía saber si eran realmente verdaderos?**

**No puedo creer esto. –Candy White estaba aliviada. Finalmente, alguien que le podía dar algunas respuestas,**

**suponiendo que se las pudiera extraer a la fuerza a Selena. Pero Selena parecía que iba a ser menos**

**que sincera.**

–**Lainie, mejor largas lo que sabes de él. –Selena abrió su boca, pero por la determinación de su**

**mandíbula, Candy White supo lo que estaba a punto de decir–. No te atrevas a decirme que no me puedes**

**decir nada –dijo ella antes de que Selena pudiera–. He oído bastante de eso de parte de él.**

**Selena cerró la boca.**

–**Bueno, es un buen tipo por una vez. Él no es tu usual motorista desempleado y tiene un futuro. Un**

**futuro realmente largo.**

–**¿Y qué más?**

**Selena empezó con evasivas.**

**Candy White abrió la silla plegable que Selena usaba para sus clientes, luego se sentó a su lado.**

–**Vamos, Lainie. En serio, realmente me gusta este tipo, y me vuelve loca que no me diga nada, ni**

**siquiera su cumpleaños. Entonces, ¿qué sabes?**

–**Se supone que no debo decir nada, Candy. Yo hice el juramento de guardar el secreto.**

–**¿Juramento a quien?**

**Selena colocó su caja de cartas de tarot en la mesa.**

–**No se supone que lo diga – repitió ella.**

–**¿Qué es él, la mafia?**

–**Oh no –dijo ella, su voz gruesa como advertencia–. Hacen que la mafia se parezca a los Boys**

**Scouts. Éstos son tipos a los que nadie se los cruza impunemente.**

–**¿Alguien peor que la mafia? ¿Quiénes son?**

–**Mira –dijo Selena–. Solo digamos que están en la línea de trabajo de Tabitha, ¿ok?**

**Candy White frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Lencería de damas? Él difícilmente parece el tipo para vender eso.**

–**No, graciosa ¿qué hace ella en la noche?**

**Candy White formó una O pequeña con su boca mientras entendía.**

–**¿Es un cazador de vampiros?**

–**Sí, y uno realmente bueno también.**

**Eso aclaraba cómo se habían encontrado en el callejón. Más o menos, exceptuando que la gente que**

** .net**

**124**

**la había atacado no se había parecido a los vampiros. Realmente parecían yuppies.**

–**Hay bastante más que eso, ¿no es así? –preguntó Candy White.**

**Selena inclinó la cabeza asintiendo.**

**Ella sonrió diabólicamente.**

–**Y tú, mi mejor amiga en la tierra, mi hermana de alma que comparte cucharas de Chunky Monkey y**

**correos electrónicos con fotos de hombres desnudos con sombrero, la mujer que me hizo poner un vestido**

**de madrina vaporoso, fruncido, color lima que añadía siete kilos a mis caderas, va a escupir todo**

**para mi, ¿no es cierto?**

**Selena se puso rígida.**

–**No es justo y el vestido no era lima era menta.**

–**Era un verde lima repulsivo y me veía como un pistacho enfermo. Pero eso no viene al caso. Vas a**

**soltar todo porque todo es justo en el amor.**

**Candy White no estaba segura cuál de ellas estaba más alarmada por la última parte de esa declaración.**

**Selena se volvió para enfrentarla.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que amas a Terrence?**

**Candy White se recostó mientras trataba de poner en orden sus sentimientos por Terrence. Había tanto**

**acerca de él que ella adoraba, tanto acerca de él que deseaba ardientemente, y al mismo momento no**

**sabía nada sobre quién y qué era él ahora.**

**Todo lo que sabía era cómo la hacía sentir cuando la miraba. Las ganas que ella tenía de ir a casa**

**ahora mismo y estar con él.**

–**Honestamente, Selena, no sé. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él me siento tan viva. Tan cálida y protegida;**

**nada en absoluto puede tocar o dañar mi felicidad. Él simplemente calza conmigo. Sé que esto**

**suena loco...**

**Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el stand psíquico de Selena, que estaba lleno de pequeños artículos**

**baratos, piedras runas, y símbolos del tarot. Pensándolo bien, loco para Selena era equivalente a su**

**asignatura.**

**Candy White clavó los ojos en ella, tratando de hacerla entender.**

–**Terrence y yo estuvimos casados en otra vida.**

**Una luz oscura apareció en los ojos de Selena. Cuando habló, su voz era apenas más que un susurro.**

–**¿Sabe Terrence eso?**

**Ella asintió.**

–**Él inclusive me llamó su esposa anoche cuando lo hice dormir en el sofá.**

–**¿Duerme en el sofá?**

–**Larga historia.**

**Selena volteó una de las cartas. Miró la carta de la Muerte, luego miró a Candy White.**

–**¿Dijo él que era en su vida anterior?**

–**No. De hecho, cuando soñé con él me veía diferente, pero él no. Aún tiene los mismos tatuajes y**

**eso es extraño, más que extraño. Aún más, lo recuerdo haciéndose esos tatuajes. Ahora no estoy segura**

**si estoy demente o qué.**

**Selena cubrió la mano de Candy White con la suya y le dio un apretón ligero, compasivo.**

–**No, dulce. No eres una loca, al menos no acerca de esto.**

–**¿Entonces qué sucede?**

**Selena miró alrededor, luego se apoyó más cerca y bajó la voz otra vez como si estuviese asustada**

**de que alguien las oyese sin intención.**

–**Candy, dime verdaderamente, ¿cuales son tus intenciones hacia Terrence?**

**Candy White se irritó por la pregunta.**

–**¿Quién eres? ¿Su mami? Prometo que lo respetaré en la mañana.**

**Selena puso los ojos en blanco.**

–**Esto es realmente serio, Candy White. Tu interés actual juega con algunas cosas seriamente malas que**

**no dudarían en matar a cualquiera de ustedes si pensaran que tu o él pudieran traicionarlos.**

**Candy White se sobresaltó ante el tono mortalmente fervoroso de voz de Selena. Esto no estaba bien.**

–**¿Él es un vampiro, no es así? Yo sabía...**

–**No exactamente.**

–**Eso es lo que él dijo. ¿Así es que te preguntaré lo que le pregunté qué no es exactamente un vampiro?**

–**Un Dark Hunter.**

**Candy White quedó estupefacta de finalmente tener una respuesta. Por supuesto, la respuesta no tenía**

**ningún sentido en absoluto, pero aun así era un principio largamente esperado.**

–**¿Y eso sería...?**

–**Un inmortal cazador de vampiros que vendió su alma por un Acto de Venganza.**

**Un escalofrío trepó por su columna vertebral.**

–**¿Vendió su alma a quién, al diablo?**

–**A la diosa Artemisa.**

**Candy White miró con ceño. Esto era la última cosa que había esperado oír. Pero, dado lo extraña que**

**era esta conversación, no debería estar sorprendida de nada.**

–**¿Estás bromeando, verdad?**

**Lentamente, Selena negó con la cabeza.**

–**Pero eso no tiene sentido. Digo, no hay tantos vampiros en el mundo, ¿los hay? ¿Cuántos Cazadores**

**Oscuros puede haber? ¿Es el único?**

**Por la expresión de Selena supo que la respuesta no sería agradable.**

–**Hay miles de Cazadores Oscuros e incontables vampiros. Más correctamente, son llamados Daimons**

**ya que han estado por aquí más tiempo que la palabra vampiro.**

**Candy White se sentó allí en estupor, mientras trataba de captarlo todo.**

–**No lo capto. Digo, siempre creí en vampiros en teoría, pero no realmente en carne y hueso, y estoy**

**teniendo un mal rato creyendo que hay tantos allí fuera que tenemos que tener asesinos reales para**

**ellos. –Ella trabó la mirada con Selena–. Sin intención de ofender, pero siempre pensé que tu hermana**

**Tabitha era un poco extraña, delirante.**

**Selena le dio una extraña media sonrisa.**

–**Ella lo es, pero eso no viene al caso.**

**Candy White trataba de aceptar lo que le decía Selena. Todavía no estaba segura si debiera creer en**

**eso. ¿Podía ser Terrence realmente un inmortal cazador de vampiros?**

**Y aun así, en un sentido muy extraño, explicaba un montón de cosas. Un montón de cosas. ¡Oh**

**Dios, él realmente era un cazador de vampiros!**

**Ella se sintió enferma.**

–**¿De dónde vienen los vampiros? –ella le preguntó a Selena–,¿Son demonios o se hicieron de personas,**

**como en el cine?**

**Selena hizo una pausa, luego habló quedo.**

–**De acuerdo, déjame darte una corta lección de historia y veamos si eso te ayuda a poner algún**

**sentido a esto. Eones atrás, dos razas fueron creadas, la raza humana y los Apolitas. Los Apolitas eran**

**los hijos del dios Apolo. Él quería crear una súper raza que nos superaría en cada estado, forma, y estilo.**

**Eran bellos, sumamente altos, y tenían masivos poderes síquicos.**

**Candy White tragó al recordar a sus asaltantes. Definitivamente sonaba como ellos.**

–**Pero como muchos otros que tienen tales poderes –continuó Selena–, los Apolitas abusaron de ellos**

**y comenzaron a guerrear contra la humanidad, tratando de subyugar al género humano.**

–**¿Los Apolitas eran vampiros?**

–**No –dijo Selena–, te estas adelantando. Durante la guerra entre los griegos y los Apolitas, los Apolitas**

**mataron a la amante de Apolo y a su hijo. Encolerizado con los asesinos, Apolo destruyó la tierra natal**

**de los Apolitas, la Atlántida. Por su traición, los Apolitas fueron maldecidos a fin de que tuvieran que**

**beber la sangre de cada uno de ellos para sobrevivir, y tenían prohibido poner ni siquiera un pie bajo un**

**solo rayo de luz del día donde Apolo los pudiera ver. Porque su amante tenía veintisiete años de edad**

**cuando la mataron, los Apolitas fueron todos condenados a morir de una muerte horrible en su cumpleaños**

**veintisiete.**

–**¿Morir cómo?**

–**Se desintegran y se descomponen lentamente en un período de veinticuatro horas.**

**Candy White boqueó.**

–**Oh, qué horrible. –Selena estuvo de acuerdo mientras recogía su carta y la regresaba a la baraja.**

–**Evitan ese destino de dos formas. Ellos o se suicidan el día antes de su cumpleaños o se convierten**

**en Daimons y comienzan a matar humanos y a recoger sus almas en sus cuerpos para prolongar sus vidas.**

–**¿Cómo? –Selena se encogió de hombros.**

–**No estoy segura exactamente. Solo sé que drenan drásticamente la sangre de nosotros hasta que**

**morimos, luego toman nuestras almas en sus cuerpos. En tanto el alma este viva, pueden vivir más**

**tiempo. Pero el problema es que el alma de un humano comienza a morir tan pronto como la captan. Así**

**es que están en una constante búsqueda de almas nuevas para mantener sus vidas.**

–**¿Y esta recolección de almas es lo que los hace vampiros?**

–**Demonios, vampiros, personas macabras, ghouls, como quieras llamarlos. Chupan tu sangre y te**

**dejan sin nada. Del tipo como los abogados. –Selena sonrió–. Oh espera, acabo de insultar a mi marido.**

**Candy White apreció el intento de humor, pero ella todavía trataba de asimilar todo esto.**

–**¿Y los Cazadores Oscuros? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Son Apolitas también?**

–**No, son guerreros antiguos. Después que la Atlántida se hundió en el océano, los dioses griegos estaban**

**enojados con lo que Apolo había creado y que luego soltara a los Daimons sobre nosotros, así que**

**su hermana Artemisa creó a un ejército para cazarlos y destruirlos. Los Cazadores Oscuros. Terrence es uno**

**de sus soldados.**

–**¿Ella los creó cómo?**

–**No sé. Ella hace algo para capturar sus almas y luego devuelve al Cazador a la vida. Una vez que**

**son traídos de vuelta, a los Cazadores les son dados sirvientes y dinero así pueden concentrarse en cazar**

**y matar a los Daimons. Su único trabajo es liberar las almas robadas antes de que las almas mueran.**

**Candy White respiró profundamente mientras absorbía toda esta información. No se veía bien para ella o**

**para Terrence.**

–**Así es que Terrence a jurado estar al servicio de Artemisa para siempre –Candy White dejó escapar una**

**respiración trabajosa–. Dios, realmente los elijo, hablando de una relación que no tenga futuro y sin esperanza.**

–**No necesariamente. **

**Candy White levantó la vista y percibió la apariencia engañosa en la cara de Selena.**

–**¿Qué?**

**Selena barajó los naipes.**

–**Sabes, Kyrian fue una vez un Dark Hunter...**

**El corazón de Candy White saltó ante las palabras.**

–**¿De verdad?**

**Selena asintió.**

–**Ellos vienen con una cláusula. El amor verdadero puede recuperar sus almas y liberarlos del servicio**

**de Artemisa.**

–**Entonces ¿hay esperanza?**

–**Cariño, siempre hay esperanza.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Después de recoger cada jugoso detalle que pudo de Selena, Candy White juntó a toda prisa sus cosas y**

**decidió volver a su loft. Cuando entró, Terrence todavía dormía sobre el sofá.**

**Sus labios sonrieron mientras lo miraba. Él lucía tan adorable e incómodo. Realmente era demasiado**

**grande para el sofá rosa y blanco, y sus brazos y piernas colgaban en el vacío.**

**Se había quitado la camisa y la chaqueta y las había dejado muy bien dobladas sobre la mesa de café,**

**y sus largas botas Harley echadas en el suelo debajo de ella.**

**Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y sus rasgos relajados mientras sus pecaminosamente largas pestañas**

**estaban recostadas sobre sus mejillas. Sus dos delgadas trenzas descansaban sobre la almohada**

**mientras respiraba en un sueño tranquilo.**

**Él tenía una de sus bronceadas, grandes y masculinas manos sobre su cara.**

**Mirándolo ahora, encontró difícil de creer que fuera un antiguo guerrero inmortal cuyo nombre era**

**sinónimo de muerte. Pero era quien hacía ablandarse a su corazón y acelerar su pulso.**

**Él era delicioso.**

**Candy White miró fijamente el intrincado tatuaje tribal sobre su cuerpo. Realmente era un celta. Un verdadero**

**corredor-desnudo-por-los-brezales-y-páramos-celtas, vivo y respirando.**

**A su abuela le encantaría esto.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, Candy White dejó que sus recuerdos de Nynia la invadieran. Pero aquellos recuerdos**

**no eran realmente suyos. Se parecían a recuerdos de una película que hubiera visto alguna vez. Eran**

**verdaderos para ella y, al mismo tiempo, no lo eran. Ella no era Nynia, y Terrence...**

**Tampoco era el mismo hombre que había sido entonces.**

**Speirr había estado lleno de furia y emociones volátiles. Terrence tenía explosiones de emoción, pero la**

**mayor parte del tiempo, él era tranquilo y distanciado de sus sentimientos.**

**Ninguno de ellos era el mismo y ella aún no podía sacudirse el sentimiento, de lo que significaba estar**

**juntos.**

**Pero si lo que Selena había dicho era verdad, entonces él tenía una misión mucho más importante**

**que ser su amante.**

**Sin mencionar que ella no era Nynia. Partes de Nynia vivían dentro de ella, pero era otra persona**

**completamente nueva.**

**¿Amaba a Terrence porque ella era Candy White o era porque lo había abandonado en su vida anterior?**

**¿Alguna vez estaría segura?**

–**Nunca amaré a nadie, más que a ti, Nym. –Sus palabras celtas resonaban en su cabeza.**

**Fragmento a fragmento, todos los recuerdos de su antigua vida juntos regresaban. Era como si alguien**

**hubiera abierto una puerta sellada y los recuerdos comenzaran a salir.**

**Ella sabía sobre su hermana, su madre, su padre. Incluso sobre su tío y su tía y su primo bastardo.**

**Ella recordaba el modo en que la había mirado como un joven muchacho la primera vez que los dos habían**

**ido a jugar junto al lago.**

**Recordaba el modo en que el clan lo había tratado. El escándalo de su madre, la reina, siendo seducida**

**por un Druida, su padre. Cómo los padres de Terrence se habían escapado en medio de la noche para**

**impedir que el clan matara a su padre y condenara a su madre por su romance prohibido. Todos habían**

**odiado a Terrence debido a ello. Lo habían culpado por la debilidad de su madre, y por el hecho de que ella**

**hubiera seducido al Sumo Sacerdote y los hubiera abandonado, dejándolos sin liderazgo.**

**Lo habían culpado por el hecho que su madre había antepuesto sus necesidades y deseos sobre los**

**de su gente. Para expiar sus acciones, Terrence había puesto las necesidades y deseos de todo el mundo**

**por encima las propias.**

**La garganta de Candy White se cerró al recordar todo lo que él había sufrido.**

**Nynia había estado allí la fría y nevosa noche cuando Terrence había entrado tropezando, helado, en la**

**sala, sosteniendo a un bebé que gritaba en sus brazos. Su capa anudada alrededor de su hermana para**

**mantenerla caliente. Sus zapatos habían sido vendidos para comprar leche a Ceara y que ésta se había**

**negado a tomar.**

**Terrence había estado de pie desafiante ante todos ellos. Su joven cuerpo vigorizado para enfrentar toda**

**la malicia que ellos mostraban. Incluso ahora ella podía ver la cruda determinación que había hecho**

**brillar su joven mirada ámbar.**

–**¿Tu madre? –El rey Idiag había preguntado–.¿Dónde está?.**

–**Ella ha muerto hace casi dos semanas.**

–**¿Y tu padre?**

–**Hace seis meses fue asesinado durante un ataque, protegiéndonos de los Sajones –Terrence había mirado**

**hacia el bebé que gritaba mientras él lo sostenía, luego miró hacia su tío. Su cara se había ablandado**

**y lo había traicionado el miedo. Este era el único resquicio en su valiente fachada–. Por favor, Su**

**Majestad, por favor tenga compasión de mi hermanita. No la deje morir a ella también.**

**Idiag lo había mirado con curiosidad.**

–**¿Y qué de ti, muchacho? ¿Pides piedad para ti?**

**Terrence había sacudido su cabeza.**

–**No, Majestad. No pido nada para mí.**

**Su tío había adoptado a Ceara como su propia hija, pero nunca realmente había reconocido a Terrence.**

**Él lo había despreciado como todos los demás lo hicieron. Idiag nunca lo había protegido de la malicia**

**del clan o de los golpes. En cambio, le había dicho a Terrence que lo enfrentara como un hombre, como si**

**los mereciera y que nunca lloriqueara.**

**Y entonces Terrence lo hizo.**

**Candy White no podía contar las veces que había encontrado a Terrence por el lago practicando con su espada.**

–**Voy a hacer que me acepten, Nym. Voy a ser el mejor guerrero que jamás haya nacido y ninguno**

**podrá hablar de mí sin el debido respeto.**

**Ella había visto la furia; el muchacho herido se había convertido en un hombre amargado, feroz. Había**

**caminado con un mortal contoneo y un ceño tan severo que paralizaba el corazón cuando se acercaba.**

**Había luchado por abrirse un espacio en el corazón de su tío. Luchado hasta que el clan que lo odiaba supo que él era el único capaz de dirigirlos en contra de sus enemigos. Ninguno tenía la osadía de**

**encontrar la mirada de Terrence y sólo en susurros temerosos se atrevían a menospreciar a su madre o a él.**

**Su tío no había tenido ninguna otra opción, sólo aceptarlo. Era reconocer a Terrence o perder su trono**

**en la guerra. Terrence había sido invencible. Fuerte. Inflexible.**

**Un hombre de poder.**

**Hasta que estaba a solas con ella. Sólo entonces sus rasgos se ablandaban.**

**Sólo entonces se animaba a reírse y a sonreír. Y lo que más la atormentaba era su recuerdo de Terrence**

**susurrándole su amor mientras ella moría en sus brazos.**

**Con su garganta apretada, Candy White puso su bolso y su termo de café sobre la mesa, luego se arrodilló**

**sobre el suelo junto a su cabeza. La ternura la inundó.**

**Ella realmente amó a este hombre.**

**Ella había cambiado de muchas maneras.**

**De muchas maneras, Terrence no.**

**Era todavía el mismo guerrero feroz que andaba solo. El mismo hombre que anteponía a otros antes**

**de él.**

**Ella remontó la línea de sus cejas con la yema de su dedo. Entonces se echó hacia delante y lo besó**

**en la mejilla.**

**Asustado, él se sacudió despertándose tan rápido, que realmente se cayó del sofá.**

**Candy White sofocó su risa.**

–**Lo siento. –Terrence miró alrededor adormilado mientras se deslizaba otra vez en el sofá para incorporarse.**

**Le tomó unos segundos recordar donde estaba. Aclaró su garganta, y miró con el ceño fruncido a**

**Candy White que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mirándolo con una expresión extraña y llorosa en su cara.**

–**¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó.**

–**Besaba al Bello Durmiente para que despertara.**

**Frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras hasta que olió algo casi tan atractivo como el aroma a**

**pacholí de ella.**

–**¿Café?**

**Ella le dio el termo de la mesa de café.**

–**Y beignets. Pensé que preferirías esto a mi jugo de guayaba y muffins de arándano.**

**Terrence la miró con recelo como si una persona extraña la hubiera secuestrado y usara su cuerpo. Esta**

**no podía ser la misma mujer que había rescatado de su cabaña y durante horas había estado buscando**

**algo "no tóxico" para comer. Ni la enojada tentadora que lo había desterrado a pasar un miserable día**

**solo en el sofá.**

–**¿Ya no estás furiosa conmigo?**

–**Quiero que confíes en mí, Terrence. Eso no ha cambiado.**

**Terrence miró hacia el vacío, incapaz de enfrentar el dolor en sus ojos. Él no quería hacerle daño, no**

**quería tener nada con ella. Pero no tenía ninguna otra opción.**

**De muchas maneras ella era su esposa y de muchas otras no lo era. Iba a tener que aprender a conocerla**

**de nuevo.**

**Pero lo que más le sorprendía era cuánto disfrutaba comenzando a conocerla.**

**Candy White era una increíblemente sexy, entretenida y divertida mujer para tener cerca.**

**Ella sacó el beignet azucarado de la bolsa.**

–**¿Hambriento?**

**Sí, lo estaba, y no solamente de comida. Tenía hambre de su cuerpo, estaba hambriento por su**

**compañía.**

**Sobre todo, tenía hambre de sus ojos riéndose de él otra vez y no ensombrecidos por el dolor.**

**Ella levantó su mano hacia sus labios, ofreciéndole la masita. Él no la tomó de su mano. En cambio,**

**se acercó y tomó un mordisco de ella, todo el tiempo mirándola.**

**Candy White tembló cuando él mordisqueó el beignet, entonces él se movió para besar sus labios. Ella**

**gimió ante el gusto azucarado de él.**

**Suspirando de contenta, ella lo obligó a recostarse sobre el sillón de modo que pudiera sentarse a**

**horcajadas sobre las caderas de él.**

–**Mmm, –suspiró él–. Me gusta despertarme de esta manera.**

**Ella dejó el beignet aparte y con cuidado le sirvió una taza de café del termo. Él parecía un poco nervioso**

**cuando la miró.**

–**Por favor no derrames eso sobre mí.**

**Ella enarcó una ceja.**

–**Soy despistada, Terrence, no torpe.**

**De todos modos, él tomó la taza de su mano tan pronto como pudo, y bebió la infusión de achicoria**

**con gusto a café. Ella enroscó la tapa del termo y lo puso aparte.**

**Candy White deslizó su mano por su pelo despeinado mientras él bebía, dejando que las doradas ondas**

**se enroscaran entre sus dedos. Sus músculos se tensaban por sus movimientos, haciéndola arder de deseo.**

**Realmente era un hombre magnífico, irresistible.**

–**Solamente piensa cuánto más agradable sería yo si me dijeras algo personal sobre ti.**

**Él apretó sus dientes.**

–**Eres implacable.**

**Ella deslizó su dedo por la línea de su mandíbula barbuda y vio sus ojos oscurecerse mientras él se**

**endurecía debajo de ella.**

–**Sólo cuando veo algo que quiero.**

**Terrence sacó otro beignet de la bolsa y lo sostuvo para ella lo comiera.**

**Ella se alejó con una mueca.**

–**Esa materia es peligrosa para tu salud.**

–**Bebé, la vida es arriesgada para tu salud. Ahora toma un pequeño mordisco y contestaré una pregunta.**

**Escéptica, pero esperanzada como para intentarlo, ella dio un mordisco, y luego gimió ante el decadente**

**y buen sabor. Esto le recordó mucho a Terrence.**

**Terrence sonrió cuando la miró saborear su beignet. Hasta que notó el azúcar que se había caído entre**

**sus pechos. Su cuerpo se endureció aún más.**

**Ella tomó otro bocado y más azúcar se cayó sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos.**

**Su garganta se secó.**

**Antes de poder detenerse, él agachó su cabeza y lamió el azúcar pulverizado sobre la piel de la profunda**

**V de su suéter.**

**Ella gimió de placer mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia ella. Apoyó su cabeza contra él y dijo.**

–**¿Entonces, desde cuándo conoces a Wulf?**

**Distraído por su sabor y olor, él contestó sin pensarlo.**

–**Cien años. –Él se puso rígido tan pronto como registró sus palabras–. Quiero decir, yo um...**

–**Está bien –susurró ella antes de lamer su oído y enviar escalofríos a través de él–. Sé que eres un**

**Dark Hunter.**

**Él se retiró y frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

–**Una amiga me lo dijo.**

–**¿Quién?**

–**¿Importa eso?. –Ella se deslizó contra él y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros de modo de poder**

**contemplarlo. Sus ojos marrón oscuro lo quemaron con la sinceridad–. Te dije que nunca te engañaría.**

**Significa eso.**

–**Se supone, que tu no conoces ese término.**

–**Lo sé.**

**Terrence miró hacia lo lejos mientras pensaba con temor que le pasaría a ella si alguien averiguaba que**

**ella sabía sobre los Cazadores Oscuros y su mundo.**

–**¿Qué más te dijo tu amiga?**

–**Que eres inmortal. Ella no sabía que edad tienes, pero dijo que vendiste tu alma para vengarte de**

**tu clan.**

**Él estrechó sus ojos.**

–**¿Te dijo ella por qué?**

–**Ella no sabía por qué.**

–**¿Qué más te dijo?**

–**Que el amor verdadero podría devolverte tu alma y liberarte de tu juramento a Artemisa.**

**Era verdad y aún en su caso eso no importaba. Libre o no, él nunca podría tenerla.**

–**Con la condición de que yo quiera mi libertad, eso quieres decir.**

–**¿No la quieres?**

**Él miró hacia el suelo. Ella tomó su barbilla entre sus manos y lo forzó a mirarla.**

–**¿Terrence?**

**Él tomó sus manos con las suyas y besó cada una, luego las sostuvo. Cómo quería una vida con esta**

**mujer, y no era sólo porque la hubiera amado alguna vez.**

**Era algo que nunca podría tener.**

–**Esa no es una pregunta fácil de contestar, Candy White. Presté un juramento y siempre cumplo mis juramentos.**

–**¿Yo no significo nada en absoluto?**

**Terrence se estremeció ante su pregunta. Él vendería de buena gana su alma una vez más por ellos, para**

**pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.**

–**Sí, pero tienes que admitir que apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro.**

–**Lo sé pero cuando te veo, Terrence, sé que te conozco realmente. Puedo sentirlo tan profundamente**

**en mi corazón que me duele. ¿No lo sientes tu también?**

**Sí, lo sentía. Pero él no podía decírselo. No se atrevía. Había más que simples sentimientos entre**

**ellos. Estaba la ira de dos antiguos dioses que serían sumamente infelices si él decidiera estar con ella.**

–**Vivo una vida peligrosa, Candy White. No hay ninguna garantía en absoluto de que Artemisa alguna**

**vez libere mi alma. Hubo numerosos casos en el pasado donde ella ha rechazado a Cazadores Oscuros**

**que lo solicitaron, y aún si ella realmente la liberara, no existe garantía alguna que pasarás su prueba y**

**me liberará. Por no mencionar el pequeño hecho que he enfurecido al principal dios celta unos siglos**

**atrás y siempre que me permito amar a un humano, él los mata. ¿Por qué piensas que vivo solo en el**

**pantano? ¿Piensas que disfruto siendo un ermitaño? Nada me gustaría más que tener un Escudero o un**

**amigo humano, pero no me atrevo.**

**Aquella acerada mirada familiar apareció en sus ojos como si ella tuviera un plan.**

–**¿A quién enfadaste?**

–**Camulus.**

–**Que le hiciste... –Su voz se fue apagando y su mirada se perdió, como si recordara algo. –Mataste a**

**su hijo.**

**Terrence cerró sus ojos. Como lamentaba no poder volver y deshacer sus acciones de ese día. Si sólo se**

**hubiese quedado en casa con Nynia a llorar a su tío, nada de esto habría pasado.**

–**Sí –suspiró–. Pensé que su hijo había encabezado el ataque que mató a Idiag.**

–**Porque decidiste casarte conmigo y no con su hija.**

**Él asintió.**

–**Estaba cegado por la pena y no hice nada por enterarme que su hija se había casado con alguien**

**más. –Él tragó mientras recordaba ese día y la agonía que todavía vivía dentro de su corazón–. Nynia**

**trató de detenerme y yo no quise escucharla. Después que había matado a sus guerreros y a su rey,**

**Camulus vino al campo de batalla y me maldijo. No me di cuenta hasta después que el ataque a mi tío**

**había sido organizado por su hijo ilegítimo, que trataba de sacarnos a Ceara a mí de su camino para poder**

**ser rey. Entonces fue demasiado tarde. La muerte había sido acordada y todos nuestros destinos sellados.**

**La verdad de todo no salió a la luz hasta mi muerte. –Él tomó su cara entre sus manos mientras**

**la agonía de aquel día se deslizaba a través de él de nuevo–. Siento tanto lo que te hice. Lo que nos hice.**

**No hubo un día en mi vida que no haya lamentado no poder volver y deshacer aquel mal.**

–**Tu no lo hiciste, Terrence. Pensabas que era lo correcto. –Candy White lo sostuvo cerca de ella, tratando**

**de calmar su culpa y su dolor–. Seguramente hay alguna forma de anular la maldición de Camulus. ¿No**

**la hay?**

–**No –dijo él–. No tienes ni idea de lo poderoso que él es.**

**Ella se echó hacia atrás para verlo.**

–**¿Pero has tratado alguna vez de apaciguarlo o de hablar con él sobre ello?**

**Antes de que él pudiera responder, la puerta se estrelló al abrirse.**

**Candy White jadeó, luego se escabulló del regazo de Terrence. Su corazón retumbaba mientras veía a un**

**hombre entrar despacio por su puerta, andando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.**

**Él no era tan alto como Terrence, probablemente no más de un metro ochenta. Tenía el cabello negro y**

**largo que caía libremente alrededor de su cara y estaba vestido con un par de vaqueros negros de cuero,**

**una camiseta de color gris, y un suéter de escote en pico negro.**

**Era alarmantemente hermoso, pero había un aura oscura, siniestra alrededor de él. Uno podría decir**

**que se deleitada haciendo sufrir a la gente. Terrence se levantó, listo para la batalla.**

**El extraño esbozó una sonrisa creída, arrogante.**

–**Espero que no les importe la intrusión, mis oídos ardían, y naturalmente tuve que venir y ver de**

**qué hablaban ustedes dos.**

**Sin que lo dijera, ella supo que este era Camulus. Terrence soltó una maldición, entonces la siguiente**

**cosa que ella vio, fueron dos dagas que salieron de debajo del abrigo de Terrence que estaba sobre la mesa**

**del café y volaron hacia las manos de Terrence.**

**Él las accionó con su pulgar, expulsando las láminas en un círculo de tres hojas, luego se puso en**

**cuclillas en una postura amenazante que decía que él estaba listo para ocuparse del dios.**

–**¡Espera! –dijo ella, esperando alejar una lucha que podría costarle a Terrence su vida. Ella miró a Camulus–.**

**¿Por qué está usted aquí?**

**Camulus se rió malvadamente. Con frialdad.**

–**Estoy aquí estrictamente para torturar a Speirr por matarte. ¿Por qué otra cosa me molestaría en**

**venir?**

**Horrorizada, ella retrocedió.**

**Demasiado para negociar con este hombre. Él era la maldad encarnada.**

**Terrence saltó a través del canapé, directamente hacia la garganta del dios.**

**Camulus sacó una espada de aspecto delgado.**

–**Ah Speirr, cómo te he echado de menos. Nadie jamás luchó como tú.**

**Los ojos de Candy White se ensancharon cuando ellos se enfrentaron el uno al otro. Ella nunca había**

**visto nada como eso en su vida. Olvida Hollywood. Esto no tenía nada que ver con eso. Ellos luchaban**

**con malicia y con habilidad consumada.**

**Terrence desvió la espada de Camulus con las dagas, luego esquivó la siguiente oscilación. Mientras el**

**dios preparaba su siguiente ataque, Terrence se balanceaba y le dio en el brazo con una daga.**

**El dios silbó cuando su sangre fluyó de la herida.**

–**No te dejaré tomarla –dijo Terrence a través de sus dientes apretados–. Te mataré primero.**

**Camulus atacó aún más duramente que antes. Más rápido.**

**Terrence lo encontró golpe por golpe. Asalto letal por asalto letal.**

–**Nunca podrás aprender tu lugar, Speirr. Nunca supiste cuando debías bajar tu espada y jugar limpio.**

**Terrence agarró su espada entre dos dagas.**

–**No juego limpio con mis enemigos. Los ejecuto.**

**Le lanzó un fuerte golpe con la cabeza a Camulus, quién se tambaleó hacia atrás. El dios sacudió su**

**cabeza.**

–**Has mejorado**

–**He estado mil quinientos años perfeccionando mis habilidades.**

**Mientras Terrence embestía, seis hombres más atravesaron la puerta. Dos de ellos con brillantes linternas**

**en sus ojos. Terrence maldijo y las esquivó, cubriendo sus ojos como si las luces quemaran sus sentidos.**

–**Desearía tener más tiempo para esto –dijo Camulus. –Pero me temo que estoy aburrido ahora.**

**Terrence se dio vuelta hacia Candy White quién agarró la lámpara de una mesa y la bajó sobre la cabeza**

**del primer hombre que se le acercó.**

–**¡Maldito seas, Camulus! –gruñó él.**

–**Och vamos, Speirr. Eres tú el que está maldito.**

**Terrence trató de alcanzar a Candy White, pero uno de los hombres abrió fuego sobre él. Las balas no eran**

**letales, pero eran extremadamente dolorosas mientras laceraban su pecho, espalda y brazos. Él se tambaleó**

**y luego cayó.**

**Candy White gritó cuando vio a Terrence golpear el suelo. Aterrorizada, ella se dirigió hacia él y luego sintió**

**una bala rozar la parte trasera de su hombro. Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en salvar a Terrence y a**

**sí misma. Ella no tenía un arma en su casa, pero tenía un bate de beisboll en su dormitorio.**

**Ella tenía que encontrarlo.**

**Esto era poca protección contra un dios. De todos modos, una pequeña posibilidad era mejor que**

**ninguna en absoluto.**

**Cuando ella corrió a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que no era una bala lo que la había alcanzado sino**

**un tranquilizante muy potente.**

**El cuarto flotó delante de sus ojos mientras luchaba por caminar. Sus piernas estaban pesadas, difíciles**

**de mover, y sentía como si tratara de andar sobre concreto blando.**

**Era demasiado esfuerzo moverse.**

**Lo siguiente que supo, era que todo estaba negro.**

**Sangrando y herido, Terrence luchó lo mejor que pudo. Siempre que se levantaba, alguien enfocaba**

**otra luz directamente a sus ojos y le disparaba más balas a su cuerpo. Sus ojos ardían como fuego y**

**apenas podía tenerlos abiertos.**

**Él luchó por alcanzar a Candy White.**

**Camulus lo golpeaba con un garrote y lo empujaba contra la pared más distante. Terrence lo contempló,**

**su cuerpo le palpitaba y dolía mientras sangraba.**

**Despreocupadamente, Camulus levantó a Candy White en sus brazos y la contempló.**

–**¿Ella es una cosita bastante bonita, verdad? Incluso más encantadora de lo que ella era la primera**

**vez. –Volvió a mirar hacia Terrence con una sonrisa siniestra asomando en sus labios–. No tienes ni idea de**

**lo que tengo intención de hacer con ella. –Él la besó en la mejilla–. Pero te prometo que lo sabrás.**

**Terrence rugió por el peso de su rabia.**

–**Entonces ayúdame, Camulus, te mataré si la lastimas.**

**Camulus volvió su cabeza y se rió, luego anduvo unas zancadas por del cuarto dando la apariencia**

**de casualidad.**

**Terrence apenas podía respirar por el dolor cuando Camulus lo alzó y lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre sus**

**rodillas. Estaba cubierto de sangre, lo que hizo aún más difícil de moverse a través del ahora resbaladizo**

**piso de madera dura. Pero eso no lo detuvo.**

**Mantener a salvo a Candy White era todo lo que le importaba.**

**Alguien comenzó a rasgar las persianas bajas de las ventanas, derramando la luz del sol por todo el**

**cuarto. Terrence gruño cuando la luz del día chamuscó su piel y embistió hacia la puerta por donde Camulus**

**había desaparecido.**

**Tres hombres lo persiguieron, para hacerlo regresar.**

**Él los golpeó y se abrió camino entre ellos y siguió a Camulus. Los persiguió a través de la puerta**

**trasera del club cuando ellos desaparecieron en el callejón.**

**Pensando sólo en salvarla, Terrence no se dio cuenta que estaba a la luz del sol hasta que sintió que su**

**piel se prendía fuego. Maldiciendo regresó al club y observó indefenso mientras Camulus hacía una pausa**

**en el coche y sostenía a Candy White de forma que Terrence pudiera ver su rostro.**

–**Dile adiós a tu esposa, Speirr. No te preocupes. Realmente tendré mucho cuidado con ella.**

**Camulus la acomodó en el coche y se fueron.**

–**¡No! –gritó Terrence. Él no sería la muerte de Candy White.**

**No otra vez.**

**######**

**Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Nick dio la vuelta la esquina de Pedestrian Mall y vio a**

**Ash parado fuera del Café de la Esquina, esperándolo. El atlante se apoyaba contra la pared de ladrillo**

**rojos con sus brazos doblados sobre su pecho y una pierna flexionada y apoyada contra la pared de una**

**forma que parecía despreocupada, y aún así Nick sabía que Ash podría lanzarse a la acción ante la más**

**levee provocación.**

**Vestido con pantalones negros de cuero, una camiseta negra, y un abrigo largo, estilo Pirata colonial,**

**Ash miraba a los turistas que caminaban alrededor de él.**

**Una aura letal, oscura, lo rodeaba. Un aura como la de un depredador salvaje que era a la vez grácil**

**y atractiva de contemplar, pero que le deja saber a una persona que en cualquier momento puede terminar**

**siendo su almuerzo.**

**Nadie podía estar seguro de cómo acercarse al Dark Hunter más antiguo y la mayoría de la gente**

**trataba a Ash como si fuera una visita al dentista.**

**Con toda honestidad Nick sentía pena por él. Debía ser difícil de ejercer tanto poder y no tener nadie**

**en quien confiar. Ash mantenía una gran distancia entre él y cualquiera que se le acercara, tanto física**

**como mentalmente.**

**Nick intentaba tratarlo como a cualquier otro tipo con el que tenía trato y sospechaba que a Ash le**

**gustaba eso. Al menos parecía más relajado cerca de Nick que de cualquiera de los otros Cazadores o**

**Escuderos.**

–**¡Mira, Mami, un gigante!.**

**Nick divisó a una niña de unos cinco años señalando a Ash. Su madre lanzó una mirada a Ash, tomó**

**a su hija en brazos, y se apresuró a cruzar la calle hacia la catedral tan rápido como sus piernas la llevaron.**

**Ash saludó a la niña con la mano que todavía le decía a su mamá que lo mirara. Pobre tipo.**

**Nick acortó la distancia entre ellos.**

–**Sabes, si te vistieras un poco menos aterrador, la gente no podría hacerte esto.**

**Bajando sus lentes de sol sobre el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice, Ash le dirigió una sonrisa**

**sardónica.**

–**Confía en mí, Nick, no es la ropa.**

**Probablemente tenía razón. Ash tenía un modo de acercarse extrañamente intimidante y letal del tipo**

**que te hace saber que Ash no era completamente humano.**

**Nick notó que Ash se había cambiado el color del cabello. Otra vez. Esta mañana cuando había estado**

**con Kyrian, el cabello de Ash había sido púrpura.**

–**¿Volvemos al pelo negro, eh?**

–**¿Volvemos a ser molesto, eh? –dijo mofándose.**

**Nick se rió.**

**Ash se apartó de la pared y recogió su mochila negra del piso. Nick sabía que Ash nunca la dejaba y**

**él siempre había estado curioso sobre qué contendría. Sin embargo, él no era lo bastante suicida para**

**tratar de averiguarlo. Ash cuidaba ese bolso como una joya atesorada.**

–**¿Entonces, cómo fue tu examen? –preguntó Ash.**

–**Para la mierda. Yo podría haber usado mi comunicador microscópico de dos vías contigo. Estoy tomando**

**Civilización Clásica Griega con Julian Alexander y me pateó el trasero. Ese hombre es un instructor**

**duro como un taladro.**

–**Sí, nunca fue partidario del nepotismo.**

**Nick inclinó su cabeza hacia el restaurante, que estaba sólo medio lleno.**

–**¿Te importa si como mientras tenemos esta reunión? Me saltee el almuerzo para estudiar y ahora**

**tengo hambre.**

–**Seguro –dijo Ash, luego sostuvo la puerta abierta para que él entrara primero.**

**Ahora que Nick pensaba en ello, Ash solía hacer eso. Él nunca dejaba a nadie ponerse detrás de él.**

**Él siempre estaba de pie con su espalda contra algo o mantenía a la muchedumbre delante de él.**

**Su madre llamaría a eso cosquilleo de pistolero. Aquella contracción nerviosa de alguien que espera**

**en cualquier momento enfrentar un ataque invisible.**

**Nick se sentó al final de la barra mientras Ash se sentaba a horcajadas sobre un taburete y apoyaba**

**su espalda contra la pared de manera de poder mirar a los comensales y la puerta.**

**El más viejo y corpulento de los camareros, se acercó a ellos.**

–**¿Qué les puedo servir? –preguntó con una voz profunda y ronca.**

–**Déme una Bud42 Light –dijo Nick.**

**El camarero asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió a Ash.**

–**¿Y usted?**

–**Lo mismo.**

**El camarero estrechó sus ojos y le echó a Ash una exhaustiva mirada. Nick apretó los dientes para**

**evitar sonreír. Él sabía lo que se venía antes de que el camarero hablara. –¿Tienes tu identificación, muchacho?**

–**le preguntó a Ash.**

**Nick se rió.**

**Ash le dio una patada al taburete de Nick mientras buscaba su identificación falsa en su bolsillo trasero**

**y se la daba al camarero que la estudió con mucho cuidado.**

–**No te ofendas –dijo el camarero por fin–, pero con esos lentes de sol puestos no puedo constatar si**

**este eres tú o no. Si quieres una cerveza, muchacho, tendrás que quitártelos.**

**Un músculo en su mandíbula se contrajo, cuando Ash se quitó sus lentes de sol. El camarero aclaró**

**su garganta tan pronto como vislumbró el misterioso color plata.**

–**Hombre, lo siento. No me di cuenta que eras ciego. Aquí está tu identificación.**

**Nick se rió aún más fuerte cuando el camarero tomó la mano de Ash con la suya y le puso el carnet**

**de identidad en ella. Ash era el único Dark Hunter que había conseguido un documento.**

**Cuando el camarero se fue, Nick no pudo evitar bromear.**

–**¿Entonces eso es lo que te hace visiblemente desafiante?**

–**No –dijo, Ash poniendo su carnet en su bolsillo–, pero si no me dejas tranquilo, voy a hacer que**

**respires mal.**

**Nick se puso serio. Lentamente.**

–**Lo siento, pero es gracioso como el infierno. Me gusta la identificación que te hizo Jamie. Nacido en**

**1980. Sí, correcto. ¿Cuál es realmente el año en que naciste, de todos modos?**

**Ash frotó su frente.**

–**9548 A.C**

–**¡Uauuu!, –Nick respiró, impresionado por la fecha. Él sabía que Ash era viejo, pero esta era la primera**

**vez que le había dicho el año exacto–. Realmente eres más viejo que la mugre.**

**El camarero volvió con sus cervezas.**

–**¿Comen algo? –preguntó el camarero.**

**Nick ordenó frijoles rojos y arroz, luego volvió a su conversación cuando el camarero se fue otra vez.**

–**¿Qué edad te da eso?**

**Ash tomó un sorbo de la cerveza antes de la contestar.**

–**Once mil quinientos cincuenta y un años, y sí, siento cada día de ellos.**

–**Wow, no tenía ni idea. Infierno, yo no sabía ni que teníamos gente hace tanto.**

–**Sí, yo era la parte del equipo original de Base que trabajó en la cantera subido a los dinosaurios y**

**corría con los Picapiedras. Pablo Mármol era bajo, pero jugaba bien a las petrocanicas.**

**Nick resopló, luego se rió. Realmente le gustaba Ash aunque el tipo fuera sumamente extraño.**

–**¿Entonces, por qué estoy aquí?**

–**Quise hablar contigo en un lugar donde supiera que Kyrian no podía oírnos por casualidad.**

–**¿Bien, por qué?**

**Antes que Ash pudiera contestar, una morena alta con largas y esculturales piernas y usando una**

**falda negra muy corta se acercó a la barra al lado de ellos. Ella le echó un desinteresado vistazo a Nick,**

**después colocó su elegante y manicurada mano contra el pecho de Ash, se paró en puntas de pie y susurró**

**en el oído de Ash.**

**Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable.**

–**Lo aprecio, amor, pero estoy involucrado con alguien.**

**La morena puso mala cara y dirigió a Ash una evaluativa mirada.**

–**Si cambias de opinión, avisa. Lo prometo, no muerdo.**

–**Bien, pero yo si –dijo Ash por lo bajo mientras ella se iba alejaba contoneándose.**

**Nick no estaba seguro de lo que había oído, entonces decidió no hacer caso sobre lo que Ash comentó**

**por lo bajo mientras el camarero traía su comida.**

–**Sabes –le dijo a Ash–, esto no es justo. No entiendo cómo es que vestido como un punk, todavía**

**las mujeres te desean.**

**Ash giró su cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha y divertida,**

–**Cuando lo tienes, lo tienes.**

–**Sí, pero es particularmente molesto para aquellos de nosotros que lo queremos. Lo último que querrías**

**es estar en mi lugar. –Nick tomó un bocado de comida–.¿Con quién estás involucrado de todos**

**modos?**

**Ash no contestó. Él nunca lo hacía.**

–**De nuevo a nuestro asunto. La razón por la que estás aquí es porque necesito tu ayuda para avisarle**

**a Kyrian que Valerius está en Nueva Orleans.**

**Nick se ahogó con el pan.**

–**¡Oh, infiernos!.**

–**Nick, esto es serio. Tarde o temprano ellos se cruzarán y quiero que tanto él como Julian estén**

**preparados para ello. Si, Zeus no lo permita, uno de ellos mata a Val, Artemisa tendrá rienda suelta para**

**ir después tras ellos. No quiero ver como uno de ellos sufre o muere. Ellos tienen mujeres y niños que**

**los necesitan.**

**Nick limpió su boca y tragó.**

–**¿Qué quieres que haga?**

–**Quiero que me apoyes. Ayúdame a convencer a Kyrian que no tiene que buscar venganza sobre Valerius.**

**Nick soltó un suspiro cansado mientras pasaba su tenedor de plástico por los frijoles. Eso era algo**

**mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.**

–**Pides mucho de mí, Ash. Personalmente, me gustaría ayudarle a golpear a ese arrogante bastardo**

**de mierda.**

–**¡Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier, cuida tu lenguaje!**

**Nick se sacudió ante el sonido de la melódica voz canjún de su madre. Ella estaba de pie detrás de él**

**con la expresión en su cara de "Nick estás en problemas". A los cuarenta, ella parecía mucho más joven**

**y tenía su largo cabello rubio atado en un nudo. Vestida con vaqueros y un suéter azul, habría sido muy**

**atractiva si no fuera su madre.**

**Ash se acercó la cerveza de Nick.**

**Su madre chasqueó su lengua hacia Ash.**

–**Ahora no hagas nada por cubrirlo, Ash. –Ella meneó su dedo hacia Nick–. ¿Estas conduciendo?**

–**No, Ma, estoy sentado.**

–**No te hagas el listo conmigo. Sabes lo que quiero decir.**

**Él le dirigió su sonrisa encantadora que por lo general funcionaba para salir del problema.**

–**Esta es mi primera, y no conduciré si tomo más.**

**Ella se dio vuelta hacia Ash con el mismo ceño maternal que lograba ser tanto irritado como cariñoso.**

–**¿Y tu? ¿Estás con esa motocicleta tuya?**

–**No, señora.**

–**¿Má –dijo Nick, enojado por su interrupción, –qué haces aquí?**

–**Yo iba a trabajar y los vi a los dos aquí. Solamente quise pararme y decirles hola ya que no iré a**

**casa hasta tarde y tu saliste de la casa al amanecer sin siquiera saludarme –. Ella lo miró con una mirada**

**herida. –¿No puede una madre pasar cinco minutos por día con su hijo sin ello sea considerado un**

**delito?**

**Ahora se sentía completamente despreciable.**

–**Lo siento, Mamá. Tuve que hacer unas cosas para el trabajo esta mañana y quise tenerlas hechas**

**así podía dedicar más tiempo a estudiar.**

**Ella agitó su pelo.**

–**Está bien, entiendo.**

**Entonces ella miró a Ash de arriba a abajo, abrió su abrigo y suspiró con preocupación.**

–**Juro que estás más delgado que la última vez que te vi. –Ella hizo señas al camarero y ordenó frijoles**

**rojos y arroz para Ash–.¿Quieres algo más? –le preguntó.**

–**No, gracias.**

**Ella agitó su dedo hacia Ash.**

–**¿Vas a comer todo, de acuerdo?**

–**Sí, señora.**

**Nick apretó sus labios para impedir reírse de la personificación de Eddie Haskell43 de Ash y de su**

**mamá tratando de hacer de madre de un guerrero de once mil años. Sólo Cherise Gautier tendría aquella**

**clase de descaro.**

–**Mamá, él no necesita que lo trates como un bebé.**

**Ella acomodó el cuello del abrigo de Acheron y lo alisó con su mano.**

–**Confía en mí, Nick, él necesita que alguien lo cuide como yo hago contigo. Ustedes los muchachos**

**piensan que ya son adultos y están listos para tomar el mundo.**

**Si ella sólo supiera...**

–**Ahora –siguió ella– ¿por qué no traes a Ash al Santuario esta noche y me dejas hacerle un mantecado**

**de fresa y picadillo estilo Cajún para poner un poco de carne en esos flacos huesos? Tu puedes estudiar**

**en el cuarto trasero si lo necesitas y él me hará compañía mientras trabajo.**

**Su madre nunca aceptaría el hecho de que él ya hubiera crecido. Para ella, él siempre tendría cinco**

**años y necesitaba que ella lo cuidara. De todos modos, amaba a su madre.**

–**Sí, está bien. Si no tengo que trabajar, me pasaré por allí.**

–**Buen muchacho. –Ella metió la mano en su monedero y sacó dos billetes de a veinte, luego se los**

**dio a Ash. –Puedes pagar por los frijoles rojos y el arroz con esto, y si toman otra cerveza, mejor tu**

**también te tomas un taxi a casa. ¿Me entiendes?.**

–**Lo haré, Señora Gautier –dijo Ash cuando tomó el dinero–. Gracias.**

**Ella sonrió, luego besó a Nick en la mejilla y apretó el antebrazo de Ash.**

–**Ustedes chicos, se comportan y traten de mantenerse lejos de los problemas.**

**Nick asintió.**

–**Lo haremos.**

**Una vez que ella se fue, Nick se volvió hacia Ash.**

–**Hombre, lo siento. Gracias por ser tan buena onda con ella.**

–**Nick, nunca pidas perdón por tu madre. Solamente siéntete condenadamente agradecido por tenerla.**

–**Ash le dio los cuarenta dólares.**

–**Cree que lo estoy –dijo Nick mientras los guardaba en el bolsillo.**

**Él sonrió pensando en su cariñosa madre. Ella siempre tenía la insana necesidad de ser la madre todo**

**el mundo, pero había sido echada de la casa de su padre a la edad de quince años cuando se enteraron**

**que estaba embarazada de él. Por eso sentía afinidad con aquellos que ella pensaba que habían sido**

**abandonados o descuidados en su juventud. El camarero volvió con los frijoles rojos y el arroz de Ash.**

**Ash los miró y luego miró a Nick, deslizándoselos.**

–**Espero que estés hambriento.**

**Nick lo estaba, pero dos órdenes era más de lo que hasta él podría manejar. De repente, se dio**

**cuenta que nunca había visto a Ash comer.**

–**¿Alguna vez comes?**

–**Sí, pero lo que necesito no está en el menú.**

**No queriendo acosarlo, Nick frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Ahora que pienso en ello, por qué nos encontramos a la luz del día? ¿Cómo puede ser que estés a**

**la luz del sol y no ardas en llamas?**

–**Soy especial.**

–**¿Ahhh, entonces estamos de vuelta con el tema visiblemente desafiante, eh?**

**Ash sacudió su cabeza. Cuando Ash levantó su cerveza, vio algo en la TV con la esquina de su ojo.**

**Girando su cabeza, él sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba por la incredulidad cuando vio una foto de**

**Zarek en la primera edición de noticias.**

**Un camarero levantó el sonido.**

"**... se cree que puede ser el mismo hombre que asesinó a una mujer en el Distrito Warehouse la**

**noche pasada... "**

**Nick maldijo.**

–**¿Es quién pienso que es?**

**Ash sólo pudo asentir mientras miraba las imagines que la cámara web había capturado la lucha de**

**Zarek con los Daimons y la llegada de la policía.**

" **... el departamento de policía ofrece una recompensa por cualquier información sobre el sospechoso..."**

**Nick y Ash maldijeron al unísono cuando mostraron un perfecto identikit de la cara de Zarek.**

–**Estamos jodidos –dijo Nick con un suspiro.**

–**Jodidos bien jodidos –gruñó Ash. Él sacó su teléfono celular de su abrigo y dejó la barra para llamar**

**a Zarek. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien oyera por casualidad esta particular conversación.**

**Nick lo siguió afuera.**

–**¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**Ash golpeó el botón de anular.**

–**Su teléfono está desconectado. Todavía debe estar dormido.**

–**¿Estás ignorando mi pregunta o no la oíste?**

–**Si te oí, Nick. No sé. Tenemos que mantenerlo escondido. Con esas fotos, está condenado.**

–**¿Podrás manejarlo?**

–**No sé. Mis poderes son dudosos con la electrónica moderna. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es volarlos...**

–**. Su voz se apagó mientras veía algo aún más vomitivo que la cara de Zarek en las noticias.**

**Ash soltó un disgustado suspiro y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo que se oscurecía.**

–**¿Estás aburrida allá arriba, Artie, o qué?**

–**¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Ash inclinó su cabeza hacia las dos figuras que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos por Charles**

**Street. Casi iguales a él en altura, los hermanos se movían como dos peligrosos depredadores, despacio,**

**rítmicamente. Ellos miraron a la izquierda y a la derecha, evaluando a cada persona que pasaba como**

**midiéndolos como oponentes, conquistas o víctimas. Vestidos de negro, ambos llevaban puestos largos**

**abrigos de cuero que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus botas de motorista. Cada uno de ellos tenía una**

**mano puesta en los pliegues del abrigo como si ocultaran un arma.**

**Oh sí, esos dos eran las criaturas más peligrosas que jamás hubiera conocido Ash. Más porque podrían**

**matar a alguien que los amenazara sin un momento de vacilación.**

–**¿Quién dejó a los perros sueltos? –gruñó Ash.**

**Nick frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Tenemos a dos miembros de los Katagaria llegando –le explicó a Nick.**

**Los Katagaria eran animales que podrían tomar la forma humana y pasar por la sociedad para conseguir**

**a sus víctimas o algo más que ansiaran. Como cualquier otro animal salvaje, ellos eran sumamente**

**letales e imprevisibles.**

–**Oh Dios –suspiró Nick, –no me digas que son Slayers44.**

–**Eso depende a quién le preguntes.**

–**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Los Arcadians les llamarían Slayers. Pero para sus hermanos los Katagaria, ellos son Strati.**

**Nick frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Strati que significa eso?**

–**Ese es el término correcto para soldados Katagaria. Los Slayers matan indiscriminadamente a quien**

**se cruza en su camino. Los Strati matan sobre todo para protegerse a sí mismos, a su manada, y a su**

**territorio.**

–**¿Entonces, ellos pertenecen a aquí?**

**Ash sacudió su cabeza mientras los dos lobos se acercaban. Ellos redujeron la marcha cuando lo vieron.**

–**Acheron Parthenopaeus –dijo Vane, parándose delante de él–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

**Ash saludó con la cabeza. Habían pasado al menos un par de cientos de años desde que los había**

**visto la última vez. Ellos habían estado escapando de Arcadianos humanos que cazaban especies únicas**

**a través del tiempo. Los dos hermanos habían estado tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconder**

**a su hermana de sus enemigos.**

**Vane era el mayor de los dos hermanos; tenía su largo cabello marrón oscuro con reflejos rojizos.**

**Sus verdes ojos salvajes nunca omitían nada. Fang era aproximadamente unos tres centímetros más alto**

**que Vane y tenía el cabello corto negro y ojos color avellana. Uno u otro era peligroso solo, juntos...**

**eran condenadamente invencibles.**

–**Vane. Fang –dijo Ash, inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo a cada uno de ellos–.¿Qué los trae a**

**Nueva Orleans?**

**Vane echó una mirada desconfiada a Nick, después debió haber decidido que Nick no era amenaza.**

–**Estamos buscando una guarida.**

**Ash hizo una mueca ante el término, que significaba que los lobos Katagaria tenían una jauría aquí, y**

**planeaban instalarse en Nueva Orleans por un tiempo.**

–**Esa es una verdadera mala idea. Es Mardi Gras y tenemos a muchos Daimons que vienen a las celebraciones.**

**Ustedes tienen que tomar a su manada...**

–**No podemos –dijo Vane, cortándolo–. Tenemos a seis hembras en nuestro grupo a punto de dar a**

**luz.**

–**Y a otra que dio a luz esta mañana –añadió Fang–. Sabes como son nuestras leyes. Estaremos aquí**

**hasta que nuestros cachorros hayan crecido lo suficiente como para poder viajar.**

**Esto se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. Katagarias embarazadas eran imanes para los Daimons debido**

**a la fuerza de sus almas y a los poderes psíquicos que traían los nacimientos. Sin mencionar el hecho**

**que Nueva Orleans era el hogar de tres grupos de Arcadianos a los que nada les gustaría más que**

**reclamar las pieles de Vane y Fang.**

–**¿Ustedes saben que hay tres grupos de Centinelas Arcadianos aquí? –preguntó Ash.**

**Los ojos de Vane se oscurecieron amenazadoramente.**

–**Entonces mejor les dices que se mantengan alejados. Tenemos jóvenes, y si los agarro en las cercanías**

**de nuestra guarida, los rasgaré en pedazos.**

**Ash suspiró y se habría reído por lo absurdo de lo que tenía que enfrentar, pero no estaba enfermo.**

**Este solamente no era su día.**

**Él tenía una diosa ardiente, excitada y enfurecida con él para lidiar. Un celta que estaba MIA45. Un**

**general romano en una ciudad con tres hombres que querían destriparlo. Un Dark Hunter incontrolable**

**que la policía buscaba por asesinato. Y ahora una manada de lobos Katagaria a punto de tener siete cachorritos**

**directamente en el corazón de sus enemigos.**

**Sí, estaba bien ser responsable...**

**Nick olió el aire y miró alrededor.**

–**¿Qué es eso? ¿Huelo a gumbo46?**

**Vane y Fang se pusieron rígidos cuando Nick se les acercó. A pesar de que Vane gruñía por lo bajo,**

**Nick retiró una esquina del abrigo de Vane para mostrar un brillante envase rosado que él había escondido**

**en su mano izquierda.**

–**¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Nick.**

–**Gumbo –dijo Vane, su voz baja y grave.**

–**¿Desde cuándo los Were-wolves comen gumbo?**

**Ash se encogió ante la pregunta de Nick. Fang embistió a Nick, pero Ash lo agarró y lo hizo retroceder**

**antes de que pudiera alcanzar la garganta de Nick.**

–**No somos Were-wolves, chico-ganado –gruñó Fang–. Somos lobos. Punto.**

**Nick pareció pasmado por el insulto.**

–**¿Chico-ganado?**

–**Término del slang47 –explicó Ash–. Proviene del hecho que ellos ven a la gente como su alimento.**

**Nick dio un paso atrás.**

–**¿Envases rosados, eh? –preguntó Ash, divertido por la idea. No escondían nada asombroso.**

**Vane pasó su amenazante mirada de Nick a él.**

–**Anya tenía antojo de gumbo y chocolate. Y ella lo quería de Flamingo Room y de ningún lado más.**

**Ash sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se movían nerviosamente.**

–**No puedo creer que te tomaras estas molestias por tu hermana.**

**Fang resopló.**

–**Bien, recuerda, el término "perra" fue inventado para nuestras hembras.**

**Vane le gruñó.**

–**Ella es de nuestra sangre, Fang. Muestra respeto.**

**Los ojos Fang llamearon, pero él inclinó su cabeza en signo de sumisión a su hermano mayor. Vane**

**dio el envase rosado a Fang, luego sacó una lapicera de su bolsillo y anotó un número. Se lo dio a Ash.**

–**Este es el número de celular. Si necesitas ayuda con los Daimons, me avisas. Tenemos una docena**

**de Strati en nuestra manada y la última cosa que queremos son Daimons olisqueando alrededor de**

**nuestras hembras y cachorros.**

**Ash tomó el número y se lo puso en su bolsillo. Apenas lo había guardado cuando vio que el resto de**

**los Strati se acercaba. Se movían sigilosamente, doblando la esquina de la calle como una manada de**

**perros salvajes. Alineados en abanico y vestidos de negro, se parecían mucho más a los asesinos letales**

**que ellos eran. Todo el mundo en la calle escapaba rápidamente de ellos, y los miraba nerviosamente.**

**Demasiados para ser discretos. Pero claro, los Were-Hunters nunca se habían preocupado sobre**

**quien o que conociera su existencia. Si alguien les daba un problema, terminaba como su almuerzo.**

**Los Strati rodearon a él y a Nick.**

–**Dark Hunter –gruñó Stefan. Parado igualaba a Ash en altura, era el líder de los Strati y el enemigo**

**mortal de Vane. Los dos habían luchado juntos cuando fue necesario, pero por lo demás, no se soportan**

**el uno al otro–. Que es estas haciendo con nuestros filos.**

**Ash notó la forma en que los labios de Stefan se curvaba cuando usó el término afectuoso para los**

**machos de la manada. No había ningún cariño perdido entre Vane y Fang y sus compañeros de manada.**

**De todos modos, Ash era un extraño y la manada siempre se presentaba unida ante cualquier extraño.**

–**Estaba compartiendo información –dijo.**

**Stefan estrechó sus ojos sobre Vane.**

–**¿Conseguiste nuestras provisiones?**

**Vane resopló mientras echaba un vistazo a Nick.**

–**Es un triste día cuando el ganado puede olerlo y tu no puedes.**

**Stefan comenzó a atacar, pero la mirada acerada en la cara de Vane detuvo al hombre mayor. Stefan**

**era el líder debido a su edad y experiencia. Vane era el subordinado sólo porque no lo había desafiado**

**aún. Si Vane alguna vez decidiera desafiar a Stefan por la supremacía, no había duda de quién ganaría.**

–**Hasta luego –le dijo Stefan a Ash antes de alejarse con los Strati.**

**Vane y Fang se quedaron.**

–**Usa el número si nos necesitas, Ash –dijo Vane.**

**Ash saludó con la cabeza. Ellos se unieron al resto de la manada y se montaron en sus motocicletas**

**que habían estacionado sobre la calle detrás de ellos. Ash no se movió hasta que estuvieron fuera de su**

**vista.**

–**¿Es un grupo de gente espantosa, verdad?**

–**No, Nick –dijo despacio Ash–. Ellos no son gente. Son animales. Ellos pueden caminar en forma**

**humana durante un tiempo corto, pero al final de día, son todos lobos.**

**Su teléfono celular sonó.**

**Ash lo contestó. Era Terrence, su voz llena de dolor y rabia.**

–**Necesito tu ayuda, T-Rex. Estoy en el Club Runningwolf. Se llevaron a Candy White.**

–**¿Quién se llevó a Candy White?**

–**El dios celta, Camulus. Tan pronto como el sol se ponga voy detrás de él.**

**#######**

**Terrence estaba furioso. Había estado llamando a Ceara y ella aún no había respondido. Había intentado**

**el camino espiritual y no pudo. Sus emociones descontroladas restringían sus poderes y tenía que conseguir**

**aislarse de ellas para poder pensar claramente.**

**Pero eso era imposible.**

**Tenía que encontrar a Candy White.**

**Ella estaba ahí sola sin nadie para protegerla. Y si algo le pasaba, él iba a encontrar algún modo de**

**hacer que Camulus pagara dios o no dios, nadie volvería a hacerle daño a ella otra vez.**

**Él caminaba el área de la puerta trasera del Runningwolf como un león enjaulado. La cólera hervía**

**en sus venas. Era acre y tangible. Él quería destrozar algo con sus manos. Desgarrar algo con sus colmillos.**

**La parte más oscura de Dark Hunter había sido liberada y, por primera vez, él entendió un poco lo**

**que Zarek sintió.**

**Era una rabia tan primitiva, tan poderosa, que lo controlaba completamente.**

**Golpeó con el puño la pared de ladrillo al lado de la puerta.**

–**¡La recuperaré! –gruñó.**

**Su cuerpo palpitaba devastado y sangrando, él no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a arriba al**

**desván de Candy White aún cuando sus heridas dolían tanto que sentía una necesidad aplastante de dormir.**

**Él no iba a acostarse y lamer sus heridas. Se mantendría despierto aunque esto lo matara otra vez.**

**Una y otra vez en su mente, continuaba viendo a Nynia morir en sus brazos, sólo que ahora era la**

**cara de Candy White la que veía. Escuchaba su dulce voz del sur llamándolo.**

**Tan pronto como se pudiera el sol, saldría a buscar a Candy White y la traería nuevamente a casa. Costase**

**lo que costase.**

**Dios ayudara a quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para cruzarse en su camino.**

**Faltaban quince minutos para la puesta del sol cuando Acheron y Nick llegaron a la puerta de atrás y**

**entraron en el oscuro vestíbulo del club.**

**Terrence dio un paso atrás, para alejarse de la luz del sol que se filtraba por la abertura.**

–**¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ash mientras Nick cerraba la puerta.**

**Terrence luchó con la furia y la preocupación dentro de él. Las emociones eran tan fuertes que ni sus**

**poderes estaban disminuidos, estaba seguro que habría sido capaz de demoler el edificio hasta los cimientos**

**con sólo su pensamiento.**

–**Camulus entró por la fuerza con una media docena de humanos. Venían preparados para un Dark**

**Hunter y llevaban linternas halógenas.**

–**¿Estas sangrando? –preguntó Nick mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad.**

**Luciendo pálido y horrorizado, entrecerró los ojos para ver las heridas de Terrence.**

–**Jesús, sangras como loco.**

**Terrence ignoró el tono nervioso de Nick.**

–**Ellos me dispararon.**

–**No, muchacho –dijo Nick. –Ellos te convirtieron en queso suizo. Ash, mira su espalda.**

**Ash gruñó cuando lo vio.**

–**¿Estas bien?**

–**Estoy dolorido, pero bastante bien como para cazar y demasiado capaz de matar.**

–**Humm –suspiró Nick. –Pensé que tus poderes incluían la curación.**

**Terrence lo miró con humor.**

–**Si, pero curo absorbiendo el dolor y las heridas con mi cuerpo. Es un poco duro hacerlo cuando yo**

**soy el herido.**

–**Nick –le ordenó Ash. –Ve a conseguir más ropa para Terrence. Ahora.**

**Nick se marchó inmediatamente.**

**Ash lanzó una dura mirada a Terrence con aquellos misteriosos ojos de plata.**

–**No puedes ir por ahí cubierto de sangre, con docenas de agujeros de bala que te perforan la carne.**

**Creo que la gente podría sospechar un poco y preguntarse como es que puedes estar de pie derecho y**

**no estar, digamos, muerto. La última cosa que necesito es otro Dark Hunter en las noticias de la tarde.**

**Terrence se mantuvo firme contra la orden.**

–**Te lo dije, T-Rex. Salgo del cuarto cuando el sol se ponga. Trece minutos a partir de ahora.**

**Ash lo miró airadamente.**

–**¡Demonios!, Celta. Mejor contrólate y piensa detenidamente.**

–**Estoy bien, Acheron. No hay nada mal en mí, que matando a algunas personas no se cure.**

**Los ojos de Ash se estrecharon un poco más.**

–**Gira y mira la pared.**

**Inseguro de lo que Ash quería, pero confiando en él completamente, Terrence obedeció.**

**Él sintió como Ash extendía su mano en el centro de su espalda. Su contacto era caliente y electrificante**

**e irradiaba el calor a través de todo su cuerpo. Terrence siseó cuando sus heridas comenzaron a palpitar**

**todavía más. Entonces en el transcurso de unos latidos del corazón, las balas salieron por si mismas**

**a través de su piel y los agujeros de bala comenzaron a cerrarse.**

**Hijo de puta, nunca había sabido que Ash tenía esa clase de poder. Estaba seriamente impresionado.**

**Mientras sus heridas se curaban, el teléfono de celular de Terrence sonó. Ash se separó un paso mientras él**

**contestaba.**

–**¿Ya la extrañas, Speirr?**

–**Maldito seas, Camulus. ¡Maldito seas!**

**Una risa le contestó.**

–**¿Dime, es mejor conocer el amor y haberlo perdido o nunca haberlo conocido en absoluto?**

**Terrence vio rojo.**

–**¿Dónde está ella?**

–**¿Terrence?**

**Su estómago se retorció violentamente ante el sonido de la voz aterrorizada de Candy White.**

–**¿Nena, estás bien? –le preguntó él, con la voz quebrada.**

–**Ellos no me han hecho daño, pero quieren que vengas a un depósito sobre Commerce Street. Yo…**

–**¡Candy White! –gritó Terrence, su corazón palpitaba–.¿Candy White, estás allí?**

–**Ah, ella está aquí, Speirr. Pero ella te necesita. Si la quieres, estate en el 609 de Commerce Street a**

**las siete en punto. Trae a tantos amigos como quieras y veremos quien se lleva a Candy White a casa y en**

**cuantos pedacitos.**

**El teléfono quedó mudo.**

**Una rabia ciega y tórrida lo atravesó. Olvidando la amenaza del sol, él se dirigió a la puerta. Ash lo**

**agarró.**

–**Terrence, mírame.**

**Él se rehusó. Todo lo que podía ver era a Candy White muerta.**

–**¡Terrence! –gritó Ash. –Contrólate de una jodida vez. Si vas ahí en este estado, estás muerto.**

–**¿Qué diablos sabes de esto?**

–**Celta. –Ash lo sujetó con más fuerza–. Estas haciendo justo lo que ellos quieren. Estás a punto de**

**correr precipitadamente en los primeros minutos después que se ocultó la luz del día. Piensa. De todos**

**los Cazadores Oscuros que tengo, es de ti de quien dependo para mantener tu cabeza derecha. No los**

**dejes hacerte esto.**

**La respiración de Terrence era desigual mientras intentaba controlar su cólera y su miedo.**

–**No puedo dejarla morir.**

–**Ella no lo hará si te controlas. Tienes que controlar tu temperamento. –Ash lo soltó.**

**Terrence apretaba y abría sus puños mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.**

–**Piensa, Terrence –dijo Ash, su voz extrañamente calmada–. Recuerda lo que te enseñé. Recuerda que**

**te convertiste en un Dark Hunter porque no podías controlar tu rabia. Tienes que encontrar tu paz. Tu**

**equilibrio.**

**Terrence suspiró y expulsó su cólera despacio. Muy despacio.**

–**Bien. Estoy más tranquilo.**

–**Bien. Por que no quiero que estés aún más muerto. –Ash dio un paso y se alejó de él–. Esperaremos**

**a que Nick vuelva con tu ropa y luego iremos a buscarla.**

**Terrence asintió con la cabeza, su estómago todavía estaba hecho un nudo por la necesidad de esperar.**

**Pero Ash tenía razón. Si no hacía exactamente lo que Camulus le dijo, él la mataría solamente por rencor.**

**Terrence se estremeció ante el pensamiento.**

–**¿Él va a matarla ahora, verdad?**

–**No sé, Terrence. Espero que no.**

**Terrence hizo una pausa por un momento mientras recordaba la dirección que Camulus le había dado.**

–**Commerce Street. No es justo ahí donde aquella mujer fue asesinada?**

**Acheron lo miró perplejo.**

–**¿Qué mujer?**

–**Esa que me pediste que viera.**

**Ash lo miró inexpresivamente.**

–**Tu sabes –insistió Terrence–, la mujer que dijiste que pensabas que podría haber sido asesinada por**

**Zarek.**

**Acheron frunció el ceño.**

–**No te llamé para que vieras a una mujer asesinada y estoy malditamente seguro que nunca pensaría**

**que Zarek matara a una mujer.**

–**Sí lo hiciste.**

**Acheron sacudió su cabeza despacio.**

–**No lo hice.**

**Terrence duplicó su ceño. ¿Qué estaba mal con el tipo? ¿Acheron estaba finalmente senil?**

**No parecía que él estuviera tan despistado. Eso era el trabajo de Terrence en este momento.**

–**T-Rex, te encontré ahí. ¿Recuerdas? Me llamaste, y mientras yo estaba contigo, Zarek tuvo su pequeña**

**fiesta con la policía. Sé que eras tu. No hay otro hombre sobre esta tierra con tu altura y que se**

**parezca a ti.**

**El color abandonó las mejillas de Acheron. Si Terrence no lo conociera mejor, juraría que vio verdadera**

**preocupación en los ojos de Acheron.**

**Algo estaba realmente mal.**

–**¿Qué es, Ash?**

**Acheron dio un paso para alejarse de él.**

–**Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Quédate aquí y estaré de regreso a tiempo para ir tras Candy White.**

**Terrence cogió su brazo mientras Acheron se dirigía a la puerta.**

–**Mejor me pones al tanto de esto. Ahora.**

–**No puedo.**

–**Acheron, este no es momento para jugar al Oráculo. Si sabes qué va a pasar y con qué tratamos,**

**tienes que ser claro.**

**Ante el completo asombro de Terrence, Acheron desapareció. Ash no podía respirar mientras se transportaba**

**rápidamente a Katoteros, una pequeña región infernal entre dimensiones. Este era su dominio**

**privado donde nadie más que él, se suponía, había pisado.**

**Siglos atrás, Hades lo había relegado a este no-lugar. O más correctamente, Hades lo había encarcelado**

**ahí. Desde el día que Artemisa lo había liberado, Ash había usado ese lugar como piedra de toque**

**para recordar lo que él era.**

**Lo que había sido...**

**Ahora, Ash luchaba por el control. Tenía que tener unos minutos para controlar sus pensamientos.**

**Sus emociones. Con su estómago anudado, se sintió enfermo por los recuerdos y el dolor daba vueltas**

**atacándolo. El aire alrededor de él chisporroteaba y golpeaba de acuerdo a su volátil estado.**

**Tenía que encontrarse a sí mismo. Él no podía permitirse dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Nadie**

**jamás sería capaz de detenerlo si lo hiciera.**

**Ash pasó sus manos por su largo cabello negro y profirió su antiguo grito de batalla. Un relámpago**

**destelló y grises nubes de truenos se deslizaron a través del misterioso cielo azul oscuro encima de él.**

**Esto no podía estar pasando. No ahora.**

**Y sin embargo, no había ninguna otra explicación. Styxx estaba libre. De algún modo se había escapado**

**de Isla Desaparecida y había regresado a Nueva Orleans.**

**¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso?**

**Ahora Styxx pretendía ser él. Se mezclaba con los hombres de Ash y se dirigía a ellos...**

**El horror perforó su corazón.**

**Tenía que detenerlo antes que Styxx revelara el pasado de Ash a alguien. Ash no podía soportar que**

**nadie supiera sobre su vida humana. Supiera lo que él había sido. Qué había hecho...**

–**¿Acheron?**

**Se estremeció ante la voz de Artemisa.**

–**Este es mi lugar, Artie. Me prometiste que nunca vendrías aquí.**

**Ella se materializó ante él.**

–**Sentí tu dolor.**

–**Como si te importara.**

**Ella tendió su mano para tocarle la cara, pero él dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho, y se alejó de ella.**

**Ella suspiró y dejó caer su mano.**

–**Realmente me preocupo, akribox. Más de lo que crees. Pero no estoy aquí por eso. He sabido lo de**

**Zarek.**

**Ash gruñó bajo en su garganta. Desde luego, ella nunca vendría porque él estaba dolorido. Ella le**

**había enseñado hacía mucho que su sufrimiento no significaba nada.**

–**Lo estoy manejando.**

–**¿Manejando cómo? Él ha sido expuesto y ahora es buscado por las autoridades humanas. Él pone**

**en peligro todo. Él debe morir.**

–**No. –Él gruñó la palabra–. Me ocuparé de eso. Solamente necesito más tiempo.**

**Ella tenía aquella familiar apariencia calculadora en su cara.**

–**¿Y qué me darás por este tiempo que solicitas?**

–**Demonios Artemisa, ¿por qué todo debe ser un regateo contigo? ¿No puedes, solamente una vez,**

**hacer algo porque te lo pida?**

–**Nada es gratis –dijo ella mientras andaba en círculos a su alrededor. Él se avergonzó mientras ella**

**deslizaba su mano sobre su espalda–. Tú de toda la gente deberías saber eso. Un favor requiere de otro**

**favor a cambio.**

**Él suspiró y se dispuso para lo que estaba por venir. Quisiera o no, tendría que jugar al suplicante**

**para mantener a salvo a Zarek.**

–**¿Qué quieres?**

**Ella le echó el cabello hacia atrás y frotó sus labios y su nariz contra su cuello. Contra su voluntad, su**

**cuerpo estalló en escalofríos y se endureció. Cuando ella habló, su voz era baja y ronca.**

–**Sabes lo que quiero.**

–**Bien –dijo él con resignación–. Puedes tenerme, sólo si no envías a Thanatos aún. Déjeme enviar a**

**Zarek a Alaska.**

–**Mmm –ella respiró contra su cuello–. Ves... es mucho mejor cuando cooperas.**

**Él se puso rígido mientras ella lamía su piel.**

–**Pregunta –dijo él con frialdad–.¿Liberaste a Styxx sólo para tener sexo conmigo?**

**Ella se separó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada sobresaltada.**

–**¿Qué?**

**Ash la miró atentamente, queriendo saber la verdad.**

–**Styxx está suelto en Nueva Orleans.**

**Artemisa pareció pasmada.**

–**Yo nunca te haría eso, Acheron. No tenía idea que había escapado. ¿Estas seguro?**

**A pesar de él, se sintió aliviado al saber que ella no lo había traicionado. Otra vez.**

–**Terrence lo vio y pensó que era yo.**

**Artemisa presionó su mano contra los labios de Acheron. Sus ojos verdes estaban aterrorizados.**

–**Él irá a por ti.**

–**Él ya lo está haciendo. Estoy seguro que aquel pequeño baile con Zarek fuera del club era una forma**

**para conseguir matar a Zarek. Sin duda, Styxx intenta neutralizar a mis hombres. Impedirles protegerme**

**o mantenerme distraído.**

–**No le dejaré tenerte –dijo ella enérgicamente.**

–**Esto es entre mi hermano y yo, Artie. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de esto. –Ash se alejó más**

**de ella. –Volveré después del amanecer para terminar nuestro asunto. Mientras tanto, déjame Zarek a**

**mí.**

**Vane estaba todavía en su forma humana mientras ayudaba a su hermana a comer su gumbo.**

**Ella era la única criatura viviente a la que él alguna vez había permitido ver su lado sensible. Para el**

**resto del mundo, él siempre debía ser despiadado y áspero no sea que su manada se alimentase de Anya**

**y de Fang debido a su herencia mixta.**

**Vane apretó su mano contra la piel espesa y suave de Anya y venció el dolor dentro de él. Ella y**

**Fang eran todo lo que él realmente tenía en este mundo. Todo lo qué alguna vez le había significado algo.**

**El día que Anya se había emparejado con Orian un guerrero Strati, Vane había tenido una premonición.**

**Él siempre supo que su imprudente y estúpido compañero encontraría una temprana muerte.**

**Hace unas semanas, los Destinos habían probado que él estaba en lo cierto.**

**Él todavía podría oír el sonido de su voz cuando se enteró de la muerte de Orian y le dijo que estaba**

**más que emparejada con Orian. Ella había permitido el wolfswain48 que la ataba a él también. Con sus**

**vidas forzosamente convertidas en una, la muerte de Orian hubiera sido normalmente la suya, excepto**

**por el hecho que ella llevaba la cría de Orian. Pero tan pronto los cachorros entraran en este mundo,**

**ella se uniría a su compañero al otro lado de la eternidad.**

**Con su corazón roto, Vane parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. Anya lo miró y lamió su cara.**

–**¿Te gusta el gumbo, eh? –le preguntó, acariciando sus orejas con ambas manos.**

**Él oyó su risa en su cabeza.**

–**Gracias por conseguirlo.**

**Él asintió. Por ella, atravesaría caminado los fuegos del infierno para reclamar un simple trago de**

**agua.**

**Ella se hundió al lado de él y descansó su cabeza sobre su regazo.**

–**Deberías tomar forma de lobo antes de que los demás se pongan suspicaces.**

**Él observó la forma en que su piel se mecía en sus dedos. Como iba a echarla de menos cuando se**

**fuera. Ella era la wolfswan49 más hermosa que él alguna vez hubiera visto, y a él no le importaba su**

**apariencia. Era su apacible corazón lo que más extrañaría de todo. La forma en la que siempre se preocupaba**

**por él.**

–**Lo haré, Anya. Solamente quiero unos minutos más.**

**Sintió a Fang acercarse detrás de él en forma de lobo. Su hermano lo topetó en la espalda con su**

**cabeza, luego mordió juguetonamente su hombro.**

**Un destello de luz apareció a la derecha de ellos. Vane miró para encontrar a Acheron de pie en el**

**pantano. El Atlante echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solos, luego habló silenciosamente.**

–**¿Puedo tener un minuto?**

**Fang gruñó.**

–**Está bien, adelphos50 –dijo Vane, empujando a su hermano atrás–. Cuida de Anya.**

**Vane se puso de pie y caminó con Acheron hacia los bosques, lejos de la guarida. Si cualquiera de su**

**manada se enteraba que había traído a un Dark Hunter, su vida estaba terminada.**

–**Deberías haberme llamado, Ash.**

–**Esto no podía esperar. Tengo un problema y tú eres el único en quien confío para ayudarme.**

**Eso lo impresionó. Enormemente.**

–**¿Tu confías en mí?**

**Ash le dirigió una mirada sardónica.**

–**No, no realmente. Pero tengo un renegado quien finge ser yo y amenaza a mis Cazadores.**

–**¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?**

–**Tu me debes una, Vane, y necesito de ti y de Fang para actuar como reserva. Necesito algún**

**músculo que ellos no esperen que acuda.**

–**¿Cuándo?**

–**Ahora.**

**Terrence caminaba el piso del desván de Candy White. Él rápidamente se había lavado la sangre del cuerpo**

**y se había cambiado con la ropa que Nick había traído. Estaba tranquilo, pero eso era un verdadero**

**desafío.**

–**Ella está ilesa, Speirr –dijo Ceara–. Lo juro.**

**Él soltó un largo, cansado aliento de alivio. Estaba agradecido que Ceara hubiera logrado acudir a él**

**esta vez, pero era una difícil lucha para ella quedarse con él. El poder que la bloqueaba era algo como**

**nunca habían encontrado con antes. Él sólo esperaba que Ceara pudiera combatirlo un poco más y seguir**

**ayudándolo a proteger y cuidar de Candy White.**

–**¿Puedes decirme dónde está ella exactamente? –le preguntó a su hermana.**

–**Ah Santo Cristo –dijo Nick desde el desayunador donde estaba sentado, esperando que Ash volviera–.**

**No estás hablando con los muertos otra vez, verdad? Odio cuando haces eso.**

–**Cállate, Nick.**

**Nick apretó sus labios.**

–"**Callado Nick, quieto, sentado, tráelo". También te amo, Celta.**

**Terrence lo miró airadamente.**

–**¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para comer así mantienes tu boca ocupada?**

–**Eso puedo hacerlo. –Nick de bajó del taburete y se encaminó a la cocina.**

–**Nae, no puedo encontrarla –dijo Ceara–. No puedo señalar su posición exacta. Te dije, que algo**

**poderoso la protege. Algo qué comienza a parecerme el poder de un dios.**

–**¿Camulus?**

–**No estoy segura. Una parte de ello parece que podría ser un dios celta aunque hay algo más.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Son más bien poderes mezclados. Como dos dioses que se protegen a ellos mismos.**

–**¿Por qué?**

**Ella se encogió.**

**Nick maldijo.**

–**No hay nada de comida aquí. No hay nada más que hierba y tofu y mierda. Ni siquiera una Coca**

**Cola. Hombre, T, tu novia es un caso serio.**

**Nick sacó el bloque de queso de soja y lo olió.**

–**Esto parece comestible pienso. Quiero decir, realmente no te puede joder el queso, verdad?**

–**Sí, Nick. Cómete el queso. –Él se volvió a Ceara mientras Nick buscaba un cuchillo para cortarlo–**

**.¿Ellos la liberarán?**

–**No puedo predecir el futuro, Speirr, conoces las reglas.**

–**Tengo que saber si ella va a vivir.**

**Ceara vaciló antes de contestar.**

–**Hoy, lo hará.**

–**¿Y mañana?**

**Ceara miró a lo lejos.**

–**No puedo decirte eso.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

**De repente, un destello brillante de luz entró en el cuarto. Terrence protegió sus ojos del fulgor y miró**

**cómo Acheron y dos hombres aparecían justo delante de la entrada. Él nunca había visto a los dos hombres**

**antes, pero una mirada le dijo que eran Katagaria. El aire alrededor de ellos estaba impregnado con**

**algo animal, con poder psíquico.**

–**¡Ah hombre! –dijo bruscamente Nick. –Odio esta mierda de las apariciones. Me asustaste mal, Ash,**

**me hiciste comer este queso malo. –Miró de nuevo a Terrence –.¿Qué es esta cosa de todos modos?**

–**Queso de soja.**

**Los Katagaria intercambiaron una mirada asqueada.**

–**Demasiado para mi cena –dijo el más alto de los Katagaria–. Ahora todo su sistema está contaminado.**

**Debe al menos pasar una semana antes que eso abandone su tejido celular y él sea comestible**

**otra vez.**

**Nick palideció considerablemente.**

–**¿Estás listo para ir por Candy White? –preguntó Acheron a Terrence.**

**Tensándose con determinación, Terrence asintió.**

–**Hagámoslo.**

**Acheron echó un vistazo a Nick en la cocina.**

–**Nick, quiero que vayas con Zarek y lo mantengas fuera de circulación por un rato. Él está bajo**

**arresto domiciliario, si lo pesco afuera, él estará bien jodido y tu también.**

**Nick apretó los dientes.**

–**Bien, pero para el registro, quiero que sepas que si la vida de una mujer no estuviera en juego, yo**

**te diría donde te puedes meter esa orden.**

**Nick salió por la puerta, delante de los Katagaria, mascullando todo el tiempo.**

– "**Nick, trae mi coche, trae mi ropa, barre la chimenea, haz mi cama, vigila a mi psicópata, trae mis**

**zapatillas". Sí, traeré esas zapatillas y las meteré en un lugar verdaderamente incómodo. –Justo cuando**

**Terrence pensó que había terminado, oyó un último comentario–. Lo juro, mi madre debería haberme llamado**

**Fido.**

–**¡Hey!, para que sepas, mi mejor amigo se llama Fido –dijo el más alto de los Katagaria sobre su**

**hombro.**

**El otro Katagaria lo empujó ligeramente.**

–**¿Vas a terminar?**

**Acheron indicó al más alto de los Katagaria con el cabello corto negro que había hecho el primer comentario.**

–**Terrence, te presento a Fang. –Luego señaló al de cabello más largo y ojos verdes–. Y su hermano,**

**Vane.**

–**¿Por qué están ellos aquí? –le preguntó Terrence a Acheron.**

–**Déjame decirte que si los tipos malos están armados con luces halógenas otra vez, no tendrán el**

**mismo efecto sobre los Katagaria que el que tuvieron sobre ti.**

–**Sí –dijo Vane, riendo malvadamente–. Las luces sólo nos hacen atacar más.**

**Bueno, por lo menos tenían al menos una sorpresa de su lado. Si solamente pudiera conseguir poner**

**sus manos sobre Camulus.**

–**¿Entonces, cuál es el plan, chicas? –preguntó Fang.**

–**Que ninguno de nosotros sea asesinado –dijo Acheron.**

**Vane los sacó del loft, bajando las escaleras hasta el coche de Terrence. Terrence vio las dos motos Ninja**

**negras y grises que debían pertenecer a los Katagaria, Ya que los were-hunter tenían que moverse rápidamente**

**para evitar a sus enemigos, preferían motos de carrera antes que correr o caminar que agotaba**

**la fuerza que necesitaban para la lucha.**

**Terrence comprobó su reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para la cita. Una parte de él deseaba que Ash pudiera**

**materializarlos directamente en el almacén, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. Ash era caprichoso**

**con ese poder y se ponía bastante irritable cuando se le pedía que lo usase.**

**Terrence entró en el Viper mientras los otros tres arrancaban sus motos. Él salió del callejón primero,**

**con los muchachos directamente detrás de él, y se dirigió a Commerce Street.**

**Llegaron al Distrito Warehouse unos minutos más tarde. Las calles bullían de actividad, tanto turística**

**como local. Esta popular área era el principal distrito de arte de Nueva Orleans y a menudo era mencionada**

**como el Soho del Sur.**

**No le tomó mucho tiempo a Terrence encontrar el viejo almacén abandonado que había sido una popular**

**galería de arte durante los años ochenta. Habían sido cerrados a principios de los noventa y estaban**

**vacíos desde entonces. Las grandes ventanas de vidrio estaban oscuras, unas parcialmente tapadas y**

**otras rotas. Las que una vez fueron puertas rojas, ahora estaban rajadas y despintadas, y mantenidas**

**unidas por una gruesa cadena y un candado.**

–**Uh, muchachos –dijo lentamente Fang mientras se quitaba el casco–, se dieron cuenta que esto es**

**muy probablemente una trampa?**

–**No, ¿tú lo crees? –preguntó Terrence sarcásticamente.**

**Fang puso sus ojos en blanco.**

**Terrence convocó sus poderes, dejándolos surgir y sintiendo como se fragmentaban. Eso no era bueno.**

**Él no sabía qué los esperaba en el edificio, pero atravesaría el mismo infierno si eso mantenía a Candy White**

**a salvo. Poderes o no poderes.**

**Todos se dirigieron al edificio con Ash cerrando la marcha.**

–**Ooh –dijo Fang mientras Terrence trabajaba en el candado–. Romper y entrar. Me trae viejos recuerdos,**

**¿no, Vane?**

–**Cállate, Scooby –dijo Vane, usando el despectivo término de los lobos Katagaria para un perrito**

**tonto y cobarde–. Y cuida tu trasero.**

**Terrence rompió la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Esta crujió fuerte mientras la puerta caía de sus goznes.**

**Terrence maldijo, entonces con irritación puso la puerta a un lado.**

**Entraron en el edificio uno por uno, se ubicaron en forma de abanico, y luego hicieron una pausa**

**dentro del oscuro espacio vacío que estaba cubierto de al menos una década de polvo, telas de araña y**

**mugre.**

**Cada tanto, un coche pasaba por el exterior, sus faros iluminaban un poco el ruinoso interior.**

**El lugar estaba totalmente silencioso excepto un extraño golpeteo rítmico que provenía de arriba y el**

**sonido de los roedores que se escurrían por el piso.**

–**Uhhhh-uhhhh-uhhh –cantó Fang con una voz que recordaba a alguna banda sonora de una película**

**de clase B–. Hey Ash, quierrrres chuparrrrr mi sangrrrre?**

**Ash le dirigió una mirada divertida, en blanco.**

–**No, gracias. La última cosa que quiero es coger el parvo de ti, o alguna otra extraña enfermedad de**

**perro que me va a hacer levantar mi pierna en cada árbol.**

**Vane le dio a su hermano un golpe detrás de la cabeza.**

–**La próxima vez te dejo en casa.**

–**Hey, eso dolió –dijo Fang, frotándose la cabeza.**

–**Sí, pero no tanto como lo hará esto. –Una voz incorpórea salió en ninguna parte.**

**Terrence oyó algo dando vueltas por el aire. Él movió su cabeza bruscamente a la izquierda para evitar**

**su trayectoria y lo cogió cuando pasaba sobre su hombro.**

**Arqueando una ceja ante la enorme hacha medieval, la sostuvo y se la lanzó a Vane. Vane curvó sus**

**labios. El Katagari pareció menos que divertido.**

–**Hey imbécil, deberías saber algo. –Vane probó el borde de la hoja con su pulgar–. Si atacas a mi**

**hermano, realmente te cagas en mí.**

**Vane lanzó el hacha de nuevo a quien se la había tirado. Terrence oyó un gemido un instante antes que**

**los reflectores perforaran la oscuridad.**

**Terrence y Ash sisearon de dolor, agachándose y protegiendo sus ojos. Un instante después, algo crujió**

**y las luces se apagaron.**

**Ash lanzó un rápido relámpago hacia la esquina de donde debía haber salido la orden, ya que Terrence**

**oyó a alguien chillar. El olor de carne quemada llenó el espacio.**

**Entonces, los Daimons salieron de la oscuridad, atacando. Terrence alcanzó al primero que se le acercó**

**y lo tiró al piso. Golpeó la punta del zapato para liberar la daga en su bota, pero antes de que pudiera**

**usarla para matar al Daimon, otro lo cogió de la cintura y lo empujó hacia atrás.**

–**Maldito seas, alimento-Daimon –dijo Fang con una carcajada–. Hey, Vane, tu quieres la carne blanca**

**o la oscura?**

**Vane le dio a uno de los Daimons en el pecho con un cuchillo, directamente en el corazón. El Daimon**

**se desintegró. Él se rió de su hermano quien tenía a otro Demonio.**

–**¿Que tal si yo lo agarro por una pierna, tu por la otra, pedimos un deseo y tiramos?**

**Terrence hizo girar sus ojos, entonces se giró y usó la punta de su bota para terminar al Daimon que lo**

**había agarrado. Después fue por el primer Daimon, que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la espalda de Fang.**

**Terrence lo cogió justo antes de que alcanzara al Katagari. El Daimon se volvió hacia él siseando, e intentó**

**apuñalarlo. Terrence torció su muñeca hacia abajo y quitó el cuchillo de su mano.**

–**Mala jugada, mancha de tinta –dijo Terrence, aporreando al vampiro.**

**El demonio se tambaleó hacia atrás. Terrence usó el cuchillo para terminarlo. El Daimon se desintegró**

**mientras las almas robadas salían de su cuerpo e iban a la deriva hacia el techo.**

**Algo que vio con la esquina de su ojo llamó la atención de Terrence. Él giró su cabeza para ver que Ash**

**estaba rodeado por un grupo de Daimons. Ash los rechazaba con su garrote, pero había tantos de ellos**

**atacando que se parecía a intentar barrer hormigas estando en el medio de un hormiguero. Terrence fue a**

**ayudar.**

**¿De donde venían todos los Daimons?**

**Ellos por lo general se congregaban en Nueva Orleans en esta época del año, pero... ¡Maldición! parecía**

**que la mitad su población mundial estaba aquí en este lugar.**

**Trabajando juntos, Terrence, los Katagaria, y Ash los terminaron.**

–**Gracias –dijo Ash cuando el último se desintegró.**

**Terrence asintió y plegó su srad en una sola daga, luego la devolvió a su bota.**

–**Bien –dijo Fang, imitando una cansina voz gruesa del Sur–. Tengo que decir que es extremadamente**

**amable de parte de los Daimons que limpien todo ellos mismos cuando uno los mata. Esto es mucho**

**mejor que el matar a un Arcadian. –Él mostró sus manos hacia ellos–. Mira, ma, limpias.**

–**¿Fang tiene un botón de apagado? –le preguntó Terrence a Vane.**

**Mirándolo como si quisiera disculparse, Vane negó con su cabeza.**

**Pero Terrence ya no les prestaba atención. Él tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que ocuparse.**

–**Tenemos que encontrar a Candy White –dijo, dirigiéndose a la escalera.**

–**Espera, –le llamó Ash–. No tienes ni idea de lo que hay ahí arriba.**

**Terrence no redujo la marcha en absoluto.**

–**Y no lo sabré hasta que no llegué.**

**Sin otro pensamiento excepto salvarla, Terrence siguió el descomunal ruido hasta una puerta en el final**

**más alejado del pasillo superior. Cuando lo alcanzó, Vane, Fang, y Ash estaban detrás de él.**

**Terrence azotó la puerta, listo para la batalla.**

**En vez de otro grupo de Demonios, encontraron a Candy White atada sobre una cama en un cuarto que**

**estaba iluminado por una pequeña linterna. Gimiendo, ella se retorcía y giraba; como si se estuviera**

**quemando.**

**Aterrorizado de que algo estuviera mal en ella, Terrence se precipitó a su lado mientras Vane y Fang**

**buscaron por el cuarto más Daimons.**

**¿Qué le habían hecho?**

**Si ellos la habían tocado o dañado, él los perseguiría y los despedazaría. En cuanto Terrence la liberó de**

**la cama ella se pegó a él como si no pensara soltarlo.**

–**Hola, bebé –susurró ella guturalmente, frotándose contra él mientras deslizaba sus manos por su**

**cabello y sobre su cuerpo–. He estado pensando en ti, esperando que vinieras por mí.**

**Olvidando a los demás en el cuarto, ella lo besó febrilmente y comenzó a intentar sacarle la ropa.**

**Durante un minuto completo, Terrence estuvo demasiado atontado como para moverse.**

**Entonces sus hormonas se agitaron, deseándola tanto como ella lo deseaba.**

**Ella lo empujó hacia la cama, subiendo sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera lista a hacerlo en el lugar.**

**El cuerpo de él instantáneamente estaba ardiendo, Terrence nunca había visto nada como eso. Él literalmente**

**tuvo que luchar para mantener su ropa en su lugar. No es que se hubiera opuesto si hubieran**

**estado solos. Pero no había ningún modo de hacerlo ante una audiencia.**

**Acheron la miró, con ojos atormentados. Había algo en la expresión de Acheron que le recordó a Terrence**

**a alguien volviendo a vivir una pesadilla.**

–**¿Candy White? –dijo Terrence, intentando inspeccionar si estaba lastimada–.¿Estas bien?**

–**¡Umm-hum!, –Candy White gemía mientras lo mordisqueaba desde su barbilla hasta su cuello. El cuerpo**

**de él al instante estaba ardiendo y duro por ella–. Vamos, bebé –suspiró ella en su oído–. Te necesito.**

**Ahora mismo.**

–**Hey, Vane –dijo Fang–. Yo no sabía que las hembras humanas podían entrar en celo, ¿tú sí? –Vane**

**dirigió una cómica mirada a su hermano. Esto no contuvo a Fang en lo más mínimo–.¿Piensas que ella**

**necesitará un suplente después que desgaste a Terrence, como una hembra Katagari? Normalmente no lo**

**hago con humanas, pero con una pieza semejante podrían tentarme.**

**Terrence vio rojo.**

**Vane puso su mano sobre la boca de su hermano y lo tiró hacia atrás.**

–**Fang, pienso que paras o Terrence podría convertirte en un kebab51 de lobo.**

**Ash sacudió su cabeza como si se forzara a sí mismo a despertarse de un trance. Alejó de un tirón a**

**Candy White de Terrence. Candy White peleó y siseó como una gata salvaje mientras luchaba por liberarse. Ash**

**susurró algo en una lengua Terrence no podía entender y Candy White inmediatamente cayó floja en sus brazos.**

–**¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Terrence con ira.**

–**Nada peligroso. –Con cuidado colocó a Candy White sobre el regazo de Terrence–. Es un pequeño hechizo**

**para dormir, para mantenerla tranquila y poder llevarla a casa a salvo.**

**Ash levantó la mano de Candy White y olió su piel. Terrence ya había sentido un aroma extraño, de naranja**

**especiada que parecía impregnar el cuerpo de Candy White. Ash se volvió hacia Vane y Fang.**

–**¿Les importaría fijarse si hay algunos tipos esperando abajo?**

**Vane asintió con su cabeza.**

–**Haremos otro barrido del edificio para asegurarnos que no hay más Daimons ocultos.**

**Él condujo a su hermano fuera del cuarto. Terrence acunaba a Candy White contra su pecho, agradecido de**

**tenerla otra vez, pero preocupado sobre qué le habían hecho. También había notado lo extraño que Ash**

**se estaba comportando; el hombre estaba mucho más raro que lo normal.**

–**¿Qué está mal en ella?**

**Ash soltó un largo suspiro, cansado.**

–**Ella está drogada con un droga llamada Eycharistisi. –Ante el ceño fruncido de Terrence, definió la palabra**

**desconocida–. Placer.**

–**¿Cómo has dicho?**

–**Es un afrodisíaco muy potente. Cubre el cuerpo con endorfinas y destruye una a una todas las inhibiciones.**

**Un toque y todo lo que el usuario puede pensar es en encontrar a alguien y estimularlo al orgasmo.**

**La rabia descendió mientras Terrence pensaba por qué alguien le daría tal cosa.**

–**¿Piensas que Camulus tuvo sexo con ella?**

–**No, pienso que alguien más lo hizo como un mensaje para mí y una advertencia para ti.**

–**¿Cómo es eso?**

**Las mejillas de Ash estaban moteadas de rojo, algo que sólo pasaba cuando el hombre se enfadaba realmente. En mil quinientos años, Terrence sólo lo había visto tres veces así.**

–**El Placer era la droga du jour52 en la Atlántida y no ha sido producida desde que el continente entero**

**se hundió en el fondo del Egeo.**

**Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el interior de Terrence. Esto no era acerca de Candy White y él. Él estrechó**

**sus ojos sobre Acheron.**

–**¿Que sigue, T-Rex? Primero alguien me confunde al ser tan parecido a ti, pero no eras tú. Y ahora**

**alguien tiene el acceso a una droga que desapareció hace once mil años con tu patria, y se la da a**

**Candy White quien fue secuestrada por Camulus. ¿De qué se trata?**

–**Así de pronto, yo diría que Camulus ha formado equipo con alguien más.**

–**¿Quién?**

**Como era lo esperado, Acheron no contestó.**

–**Te necesito fuera de esto.**

–**Es bastante difícil para mí mantenerme fuera de esto cuando esta persona me arrastró dentro. Y no**

**me quedaré fuera mientras Candy White sea amenazada.**

–**Harás lo que te digo, Terrence.**

–**No soy tu muchacho, Ash. Mejor usas otro tono conmigo. Rápido.**

**Las mejillas de Ash se tornaron aún más rojas.**

–**¿Estás cuestionando mi autoridad?**

–**No, estoy cuestionando tu juicio. Quiero que hables claro conmigo sobre con quién y con qué estamos**

**tratando y por qué ese hombre le dio a Candy White esa droga.**

–**No te debo una explicación, Celta. Todo lo que tienes que saber es que tengo un viejo enemigo que**

**finge ser yo.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**¿Bien, obviamente porque no me va a gustar y para ganar el apoyo de mis amigos, ahora lo entiendes?**

**Terrence gruñó por la incapacidad de Acheron de contarle a alguien algo sobre su pasado. ¿Por qué el**

**hombre era tan condenadamente reservado?**

–**¿Es un shapeshifter53 o un semidiós?**

–**La última vez que comprobé, él era humano.**

–**¿Entonces por qué él se parece a ti? ¿Es un pariente?**

–**No voy a jugar a las Veinte Preguntas contigo, Terrence. Él no es asunto tuyo. Él es el mío.**

–**¿Al menos me dirás como puedo diferenciarlos en el futuro?**

**Acheron se quitó sus gafas de sol.**

–**Nuestros ojos. Soy el único humano que alguna vez haya nacido con unos ojos como estos. Él no**

**los tiene y no se quitará sus gafas de sol por miedo a revelarse a sí mismo.**

–**¿Por qué está este tipo detrás de ti?**

–**Él me quiere muerto.**

–**¿Por qué?**

**Acheron se alejó un paso de él.**

–**Tus ordenes son simples. Regrésala al pantano. No sé cuanto de la droga le dieron, pero estoy seguro**

**que ella todavía sentirá sus efectos cuando se despierte. Confía en mí, cuando ella lo haga, va a**

**poner una gran sonrisa en tu cara.**

–**Confía en mí –repitió Terrence–. Es gracioso como tu sigues diciendo eso cuando tú nunca confías en**

**nadie ni siquiera en los hechos más básicos sobre ti. ¿Por qué es esto, Ash?**

**Como esperaba, Ash no contestó. Y en aquel instante, Terrence comprendió cómo se debía sentir Candy White**

**cuando trataba con él. Era una maravilla que ella lo tolerara.**

–**Hey Ash –le llamó Vane desde abajo–. Hay algo aquí que tienes que ver.**

**Terrence recogió a Candy White y la llevó abajo. Ash salió detrás de ellos.**

**Vane y Fang estaban en un pequeño cuarto afuera del principal. Sobre la pared lejana alguien había**

**pintado un misterioso símbolo griego de tres mujeres y una bandada de palomas. Tres notas estaban en**

**encima de la cabeza de cada mujer.**

**Terrence vio que una era para él, una para Candy White, y una para Ash. Cruzando el cuarto, Acheron**

**arrancó las notas, abriendo la que estaba dirigida a Terrence y la leyó en voz alta.**

**«No me escuchaste, Celta. Te advertí de mantenerla en tu pantano donde ella estaría a salvo.**

**Apuesto que está haciéndote pedazos no saber cuando, donde, y cómo voy a matarla. Pero te aseguro,**

**voy a matarla».**

**Él abrió la dirigida a Candy White a continuación y la leyó en voz alta también.**

**«¿Terrence, estas leyendo la carta de Candy White? ¿Qué? ¿No confías en tu novia? No te preocupes.**

**Ella no te ha sido infiel. Al menos no aún, aunque esto fuera difícil. Tuvimos que atarla para impedirle**

**follarnos a cada uno de nosotros».**

**Terrence bramó de rabia.**

–**Entonces ayúdame, voy a encontrar a ese hijo de puta y arrancarle el corazón.**

**Furioso, Ash abrió la última, pero esta vez él no la leyó en voz alta. La nota le estaba dirigida. La letra**

**era diferente.**

**«Te conozco, hermanito. Sé todo lo que has hecho.**

**Sé como vives.**

**Sobre todo, sé la mentira que te dices a ti mismo para poder dormir.**

**¿Dime, qué pensarían tus Cazadores Oscuros si alguna vez supieran la verdad sobre ti?**

**Mantenlos fuera de mi camino o los veré a todos muertos.**

**Y a ti te veré en Mardi Gras».**

**Ash hizo una pelota con la nota y la arrojó hacia el aire y la desintegró con sus pensamientos. Una**

**furia impotente se precipitó sobre él, prendiendo fuego a su sangre. Si Styxx quería una guerra, entonces**

**más le valía juntar un lote completo de más Daimons. Styxx no tenía idea de contra qué estaba jugando.**

–**¿Qué decía? –preguntó Terrence.**

–**Nada. Lleva a Candy White a tu lugar y mantenla allí hasta que la droga se quite, luego llámame. –Ash**

**frotó sus ojos mientras los Katagaria les conducían fuera del edificio.**

**Una vez fuera, Terrence colocó a Candy White en el coche mientras los demás hacían guardia cerca.**

**Vane tenía sus brazos doblados sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Ash.**

–**¿Entonces, Ash, dónde te deja esto?**

–**Básicamente jodido. En las próximas veinticuatro horas tengo que encontrar un modo de conseguir**

**sacar a Zarek de aquí antes que los polis lo encuentren, y a no ser que me equivoque con mis conjeturas,**

**el siguiente acto de mi Némesis será decirles a Kyrian y a Julian quien es su nuevo vecino.**

**Terrence fijó su mirada en Acheron.**

–**Él quiere tu atención dispersada y no enfocada.**

**Ash asintió.**

–**Sí, y él está haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno con eso.**

**Una idea se le ocurrió a Terrence.**

–**¿Sabes? creo que todos hemos estado olvidando algo.**

–**¿Y qué es?**

**Terrence señaló a los Katagaria para recordarle a Acheron que los lobos patria no eran el único grupo**

**de Were-Hunters en la ciudad.**

–**Tu amigo no sabe sobre "El Santuario". Pienso que tenemos que ir a poner al clan de osos sobre**

**aviso. Estoy seguro que Papá Peltier y los muchachos estarían más que felices de prestarnos una mano**

**en Mardi Gras. Ellos me deben algunos favores, y si los Daimons salen como hicieron esta noche, necesitaremos**

**toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.**

–**Verdad.**

–**Y si fuera yo –siguió Terrence–, seguiría adelante y le comunicaría las noticias a Kyrian sobre Valerius**

**justo como pensabas hacer. Y mantendría a Zarek en reserva aquí en la ciudad.**

–**¿Y que pasa con la policía?**

–**Confía en mí, T-Rex, conozco mi ciudad. La policía va a estar tan distraída con Mardi Gras que Zarek**

**podría presentárseles y ellos no se darían cuenta que es él. Pero si yo estuviera en tu situación, fingiría**

**que Z está fuera de aquí por si acaso tu "amigo" está observando. Llama a Mike y hazlo volar con**

**Eric bajo cubierta de oscuridad para que ellos piensen que es Z. Y mantén a Zarek escondido y entierra**

**a Valerius hasta esa noche.**

**Acheron tensó su mandíbula.**

–**Es un riesgo.**

–**También vivir en un pantano.**

**Vane avanzó.**

–**Puedo establecer centinelas alrededor del lugar de Terrence. Si ellos hacen un movimiento sobre él**

**otra vez, Fang y yo podemos estar allí en un segundo.**

–**¿Por qué estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos? –preguntó Terrence–. Pensé que era vuestra política dejar a**

**los Cazadores Oscuros que se pudran.**

–**Lo es. Pero todavía le debo una a Acheron. –Se dio vuelta hacia Acheron–. Cuando esto haya terminado,**

**considérate totalmente pagado.**

**Acheron asintió.**

–**Hecho.**

**Terrence saludó al grupo, luego subió a su coche y se dirigió a casa.**

**Mientras se iba del distrito, tomó la mano de Candy White en la suya y la conservó apretada. Sus huesos**

**se sentían tan frágiles en su palma aunque conocía la fuerza que esta dama poseía. La gracia y la determinación.**

**Había tenido tanto miedo cuando Camulus se la había llevado. No le gustó vivir con ese miedo. No le**

**gustó sentir nada. Había estado sin emociones por tanto tiempo que tenerlas ahora lo lastimaban más.**

**Cómo había extrañado su serena calma. Él estaba acostumbrado a tener el control completo y cada vez**

**que la miraba sentía que volvían esas emociones fuera de control.**

**Candy White lo había tocado tan profundamente en su corazón que sabía que nunca sería el mismo otra**

**vez. Y no era solamente porque ella fuera Nynia. Era porque ella era ella. Candy White tenía la fuerza, el coraje,**

**y el fuego. Ella era su propia persona y le gustó el desafío de ella. Era preciosa para él.**

**Terrence la amaba ahora más de lo que había hecho alguna vez como hombre. Y el dolor de aquel pensamiento**

**era bastante como para mutilarlo.**

**Terrence la llevó en brazos hasta su lugar y la puso con cuidado sobre su futón, no estaba seguro de lo**

**que Acheron le había hecho, pero dormía plácidamente.**

**Su teléfono sonó. Contestó y se encontró con que era Ash al otro lado de la línea.**

–**¿Regresaste con ella?**

–**Sí, está dormida todavía.**

–**Bien. Estaba preocupado por los dos.**

**Él frunció el ceño. Esta era la voz de Acheron pero esto no era algo que Acheron normalmente admitiría.**

**Todos sus instintos continuaron en completa alarma. Este no era definitivamente Acheron. La voz y**

**el tono eran los mismos, pero ahora que sabía que había dos de ellos, podía oír la diferencia en sus personalidades.**

**Este era el impostor.**

–**¿Entonces cuánto tiempo piensas que pasará antes que la droga abandone su sistema? –preguntó**

**Terrence.**

–**No sé. Una dosis puede mantenerle bombeando entre uno y tres días.**

–**¿En serio? Pareces saber mucho sobre eso.**

–**Sí, pues cuando yo era mortal era tan adicto a ella que estaba dispuesto a vender mi alma por ella.**

–**¿Y quien podrías ser tú? –preguntó Terrence.**

–**¿Perdón?**

–**Sé que no eres Acheron.**

**Una risa oscura sonó en su oído.**

–**Muy bien, Dark Hunter. Muy bien. Por esto, dejaré que tu y Candy White vivan otro día.**

**Terrence resopló.**

–**Muchacho, tienes mucho que aprender sobre mí si piensas que alguna vez podrías ser una amenaza**

**para mí o para lo mío. Si te acercas a ella otra vez, haré botas con tu piel.**

–**Ah, no lo creo. Pero estoy impresionado que esta vez me descubrieras. Yo había comenzado a preguntarme**

**si alguna vez serías capaz de distinguirnos.**

**Terrence apretó su mano sobre el teléfono.**

–**Sí bien, si vas a imitar a Acheron, podrías intentar aprender un poco más sobre él.**

–**Confía en mí, Dark Hunter –dijo él, su voz confidente y malvada–. Sé que Acheron es mucho mejor**

**que tú. Sé cosas sobre él que te dejarían mudo y te harían odiarlo para siempre. Él no es como tú y los**

**demás piensan.**

–**Yo lo he conocido durante quince siglos. Creo que conozco una o dos cosas a cerca de su carácter.**

–**¿Tu crees? –preguntó sarcásticamente–.¿Tu sabías que él tenía una hermana a la que dejó morir?**

**Que ella estaba sólo a unos pasos de él en el pasillo, gritando por su ayuda. ¿Y que mientras él yacía en**

**un drogado y borracho estupor, ella fue despedazada?**

**Terrence estaba horrorizado por lo que el hombre describía. Pero él conocía a Acheron mejor que eso.**

**Acheron nunca, drogado o no, estaría tan ido como para no acudir en auxilio de un extraño. Cuando eso**

**cayera sobre los que estaban bajo su protección, Acheron movería el cielo mismo para mantenerlos a**

**salvo.**

–**No te creo.**

–**Lo harás. Después de que haya terminado aquí, todos ustedes conocerán la verdad sobre él. –El**

**impostor colgó el teléfono.**

**Terrence arrojó su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y puso sus manos sobre su cara. Esto era una pesadilla.**

**Él estaba dividido entre su necesidad de proteger a un amigo que conocía desde hacía miles de**

**vidas y una mujer cuya alma significaba más que su propia vida.**

**Y él nunca se había sentido más desvalido. Incluso cuando había visto a su tío ser asesinado. Al menos**

**entonces él había sostenido un arma en su mano y había visto a sus atacantes. Esta vez, no había**

**nada sólido para agarrarse. Había dos enemigos ahí. Uno fingiendo ser Acheron y el otro un dios cobarde**

**con una rencorosa vendetta.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer?**

**Giró y miró a Candy White.**

**Su pelo negro era una nube oscura sobre su almohada. Su cara estaba relajada y pacífica, su piel**

**bronceada una visión calmante contra sus sábanas. Incluso ahora podía sentirla en sus brazos, sentir el**

**calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, el calor de ella rozando su piel.**

**¿Cómo podría protegerla?**

**«Confía en Morrigan, Speirr. Nunca dudes de su lealtad. Nunca hagas preguntas sobre sus acciones.**

**Solamente sabe que cuando ella pueda, ella siempre te ayudará».**

**Esas fueron las últimas palabras que su padre le dijo.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, Terrence todavía podría ver la cara de su padre en la luz de la lumbre aquella noche.**

**Viendo el orgullo del hombre mayor y el amor brillando en él mientras su padre lo abrazaba y lo enviaba**

**a la cama.**

**Se había mantenido aferrado a aquellas palabras, y nadie jamás lo había derrotado en batalla. Ni por**

**emboscada o por engaño. En el final, había sido el enemigo en casa quien lo había destruido. La última**

**persona de la que hubiera sospechado.**

**Su primo había querido ser el rey a toda costa y sabía que el único modo de conseguirlo sería de matar**

**tanto a Terrence como a Ceara. Terrence nunca había sospechado que su primo decidiera la muerte de su**

**tía y su tío.**

**Terrence había sabido de la traición del hombre sólo después que los Druidas los hubieran matado a él y**

**a Ceara. La noche en que Terrence se había revelado para tomar la venganza sobre su clan, su primo había**

**confesado todo, intentando conseguir que Terrence lo protegiese.**

**Eso no le había importado. Joven, enojado, y lastimado, Terrence había emprendido su venganza contra**

**todos ellos, y luego se había desprendido de sus emociones y había endurecido su corazón.**

**Endurecido hasta que una bella extraña lo había mirado en una tranquila calle con sus grandes ojos**

**negros que lo abrasaron. Él se enamoró de ella. De su risa, de su ingenio.**

**Ella lo había hecho sentir otra vez. Lo había completado. Sin ella, él no quería vivir en absoluto.**

**Pero había rehusado a verla muerta por culpa de él.**

–**Tengo que dejarla ir.**

**No tenía otra opción.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Zarek estaba parado sobre el cruce peatonal elevado de Jackson Brewery, mirando hacia la calle Wilkinson.**

**Él tenía sus manos aferradas a la barandilla de hierro mientras miraba fijamente a la gente abajo**

**que andaba a lo largo de la calle Decatur, entrado y saliendo de las tiendas, restaurantes, y clubs.**

**La orden había venido de Acheron, se suponía, que se quedaría dentro de su casa de la ciudad hasta**

**Mardi Gras. Probablemente debería haberlo escuchado, pero acatar órdenes no era exactamente algo en**

**lo que él se destacara.**

**Además, el áspero clima de febrero en Alaska lo mantuvo completamente atado a la casa demasiado.**

**Odiaba la sensación de estar atrapado. Cuando había abandonado Fairbanks, hacían veinticinco grados**

**bajo cero. Ahora hacían catorce grados en Nueva Orleans y hasta con el viento frío que venía del río, no**

**era nada como a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Esta era una cálida noche de verano en comparación.**

**Aunque a finales de junio y julio en Fairbanks pudieran hacer hasta treinta y dos, cuando el sol se**

**ponía y él podía salir al crepúsculo misterioso que nunca se volvía completamente oscuro, él era condenadamente**

**afortunado de sentir una noche tan cálida como ésta.**

**Y desde luego, a finales de verano en Fairbanks, él era realmente afortunado si podía estar afuera**

**por lo menos unos minutos antes de que el sol se elevara otra vez y lo hiciera volver adentro.**

**Durante novecientos años, él había estado desterrado a aquel terreno cruel, extremo.**

**Ahora había pasado, él tenía un indulto. Cerrando sus ojos, Zarek inhaló el aire, que era espeso, con**

**vida. Olió la mezcla de comidas y el río. Oyó el sonido de la risa y las juergas. Realmente le gustaba esta**

**ciudad. No le asombraba que Terrence y Kyrian la hubieran reclamado.**

**Él sólo sentía que no pudiera quedarse aquí un tiempo más largo. Permanecer donde había otros de**

**su clase. Donde hubiera gente con la que pudiera hablar.**

**Pero estaba acostumbrado a desear cosas que no podía tener. La puerta sobre su derecha se abrió y**

**un salió un pequeño muchacho. El enano era bastante lindo para un mordedor de tobillos. Él tenía el pelo**

**castaño corto y sollozaba. El niño se detuvo bruscamente al ver Zarek que está de pie allí. Zarek no le**

**hizo caso.**

–**¡Hey, señor! –dio el niño, con su voz temblando–.¿Puede ayudarme? Estoy perdido.**

**Zarek suspiró y se apartó del pasamano. Él se metió su mano de garra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones**

**y giró.**

–**Créeme, niño. Conozco el sentimiento.**

**Él ofreció su mano desnuda al niño y quedó anonadado por lo pequeño y confiado que era el muchacho.**

**Él no podía recordar un momento en su vida en el que alguna vez hubiera tendido la mano a otro y**

**confiado en que no le hicieran daño.**

–**¿Entonces, a quien buscamos? ¿A tu mamá o a tu papá?**

–**Mi mamá. Ella es realmente bonita y grande.**

**Zarek cabeceó.**

–**¿Cuál es su nombre?**

–**Mami.**

**Vamos, eso era... era realmente útil, ¿no?.**

–**¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?**

–**Tengo todos estos. –Y se sorbió sus lágrimas y sostuvo cuatro dedos–.¿Cuántos años tiene Ud.?**

–**Mucho más que cuatro dedos. –El niño sostuvo todos los diez.**

–**¿Todos estos?**

**Zarek rió a pesar de él. **

–**Vamos –dijo, abriendo la puerta–. Estoy seguro que hay alguien adentro que puede ayudar a encontrar**

**a tu mamá.**

**El muchacho limpió su cara con su manga. Mientras Zarek le condujo a la Cervecería. Ellos no habían**

**ido muy lejos cuando oyó el jadeo de una mujer.**

–**¿Qué está haciendo con mi hijo?**

–**¡Mami!. –El muchacho corrió hacia la mujer.**

**Ella tomó en brazos al niño y le echó a Zarek una mirada feroz y suspicaz dejándole saber que una**

**salida precipitada sería sabia. Algunas noches no era beneficioso parecer oscuro y siniestro.**

–**¡Seguridad! –chilló ella.**

**Zarek maldijo y volvió corriendo a la puerta. Él saltó sobre la barandilla a la escalera, bajó los peldaños**

**y rápidamente se perdió en la muchedumbre.**

**O eso pensó.**

**En cuanto estaba a mitad de camino por Wilkinson, vio a Acheron esperando en las sombras. Esto**

**era justo lo que malditamente necesitaba, Acheron regañándolo por encerrar a Nick en el armario y salir**

**de la casa mientras él le había ordenado que se quedara en el lugar.**

**Zarek gruñó.**

–**No empieces, Ash.**

**Acheron levantó una ceja.**

–**¿Empezar con que?**

**El pelo en su nuca se erizó. Acheron estaba demasiado relajado y no había ninguna tensión en sus**

**hombros como Acheron siempre tenía cuando ellos entraban en contacto el uno al otro. Ellos se habían**

**declarado su mutuo disgusto hacía más de dos mil años.**

**El hombre delante de él actuaba como si Zarek fuera uno de los Cazadores Oscuros con los que**

**Acheron era amistoso.**

**Esto envió un escalofrío por su columna.**

**El odio y la cólera que tenía, y el Acheron amistoso lo pusieron nervioso.**

–**¿No estás aquí para regañarme? –preguntó Zarek.**

–**¿Vamos, por qué haría yo eso?. –Él lo palmeó en el hombro.**

**Zarek siseó mientras de alejaba de él.**

–**¿Quien diablos eres tu?**

–**¿Qué está mal, Zarek?**

**No había ningún modo de que este fuera Acheron.**

**Zarek usó su telequinesis para tirar las gafas de sol de la cara del hombre. En vez de ojos de cambiante**

**mercurio, este hombre los tenía azules. El extraño estrechó sus ojos humanos sobre él.**

–**Eso fue imprudente.**

**La siguiente cosa que Zarek supo, fue que era golpeado con un rayo de dios.**

**Terrence estaba atado a su barra de ejercicio, haciendo abdominales invertidos cuando Candace finalmente**

**se despertó. Siseando, ella se sentó en la cama, despacio. Lánguidamente.**

–**Está tan caliente aquí –dijo ella, su voz baja y gutural.**

**Terrence relajó su cuerpo mientras la miraba, dejándose colgar al revés mientras las yemas de sus dedos**

**rozaban el piso.**

–**¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Ella se pasó su camisa, sobre su cabeza, y él al instante se tensó al ver el sostén de seda negro que**

**cubría sus pechos.**

–**Hambrienta –suspiró ella, abriendo el frente de su sostén–. Y no de comida.**

**Él arqueó una ceja ante eso, y ante el modo en que ella deslizó sus propias manos sobre sus pechos,**

**y hacia abajo a sus pantalones.**

**Ah, esto era cruel.**

**Ella se quitó los pantalones despacio, sensualmente.**

–**Te necesito, Terrence.**

–**Creo que necesitas una ducha fría.**

**Ella se movió hacia él como una leona al acecho.**

**Hipnotizado, Terrence no se movió hasta que ella lo alcanzó y deslizó su mano por sus muslos. Ella bajó**

**su cabeza para frotar su nariz y lamer la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.**

**Terrence gimió ante lo bien que se sentía. Su cuerpo se endureció y palpitó mientras se alzaba y trataba**

**de desenganchar sus botas de la barra. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Candace encontró sus labios y**

**lo besó apasionadamente.**

**Candace directamente no podía pensar mientras se retiraba y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros**

**como la medianoche. Su cuerpo estaba vivo. Ardiendo. Todo en lo que ella podía enfocar era su**

**palpitante necesidad.**

**Tenerlo dentro de ella. Un ardor por tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo.**

**Ella nunca había sentido una lujuria tan potente. Semejante hambre de saborear y sentir cada diminuto**

**bocado del cuerpo de un hombre.**

**Ah, como lo deseaba.**

**Ella tomó las manos de él y las llevó hacia sus pechos.**

–**Haz el amor conmigo, Terrence. Por favor.**

**Terrence vaciló.**

–**No sé si deberíamos hacerlo contigo bajo la influen... –Él se detuvo a la mitad de la oración cuando**

**ella bajó sus pantalones cortos hasta sus rodillas.**

**Poseída por una poderosa lujuria como nunca había conocido, Candace con cuidado mordisqueó el**

**sensible hueso de la cadera. Él gimió profundamente en su garganta, estimulándola mientras ella pasaba**

**su mano por entre sus cortos rizos, dejándolos enredarse alrededor de sus dedos hasta que ella lo**

**tomó en su mano.**

**Terrence no podía mientras una ola de placer después de otra lo atormentaba. Ella deslizó su mano por**

**su eje, haciéndolo endurecerse aún más.**

–**¡Hmmm! –suspiró ella–.¿Qué tenemos aquí?**

**Ella tomó la punta de su eje con su boca, rodeándola con su lengua, llevándolo profundamente hasta**

**su húmedo calor. Alcanzando sus piernas desnudas, él gruñó de placer y la atrajo más cerca. Ella lo introdujo**

**más en su boca mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus testículos, enviando punzadas de placer por**

**su cuerpo entero.**

**Era condenadamente bueno estar colgando de ahí. Tan bueno como sentirla, sino hubiera estado tan**

**bien atado sin duda habría estado en el suelo en ese mismo momento. Cerrando sus ojos, Terrence saboreó**

**la sensación de su lengua y de su boca que lo acariciaba, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, de su mano estimulando**

**su éxtasis hasta un nivel peligroso.**

**Terrence rodeó su cintura con su brazo y mordisqueó el punto sensible en su cadera. Ella gimió profundamente**

**en su garganta. La vibración reverberó por su cuerpo entero.**

**Candace tembló mientras Terrence con el codo separaba sus piernas. Candace enlazó sus brazos alrededor**

**de su cintura, disfrutando mientras él la acariciaba tiernamente con sus dedos. Ella podría sentir**

**los músculos de su estómago tensándose con cada movimiento. La tensión de ambos la hacía delirar, y**

**cuando él la tomó en su boca, ella gimió en voz alta.**

**La cabeza de ella tambaleó, siguió jugueteando con su lengua y labios mientras él hacía magia sobre**

**su cuerpo con su boca. Ella nunca había sentido nada como este intercambio. La necesidad mutua de**

**tocar el uno al otro y dar el uno al otro placer.**

**La lengua de él se deslizada sobre su centro, acariciándola, llevándola a tal altura que sus rodillas se**

**sentían débiles. Ella deslizó sus manos de su trasero, a sus hombros, presionándolo más cerca. Ella se**

**meció descaradamente contra él, todo el tiempo lamiéndolo y jugueteando a cambio, probando la salinidad**

**de su cuerpo.**

**Su cuerpo tembló ante la dicha un instante antes de que las olas de placer la atravesaran. Gritando,**

**ella dejó que la liberación la inundara.**

**De todos modos él mordisqueó y jugueteó hasta que él último temblor atravesó su cuerpo.**

**Sólo entonces Candace se retiró. Él alzó la vista hacia ella y rió.**

–**Me gusta el modo en que sabes –dijo él, su voz ronca.**

**Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.**

–**Sabes, tu cara está muy roja.**

**Él se rió mientras se alzaba y desenganchaba sus pies de la barra.**

–**Y tengo dolor de cabeza por ello, pero realmente no me preocupa si mi cabeza explota. Tu te mereces**

**más que eso.**

**Él comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones cortos, pero ella lo detuvo. Arrastrando sus manos y labios**

**abajo por su acerado trasero, sus piernas, ella le quitó los zapatos y pantalones cortos.**

–**Voy a lamerle de la cabeza a los pies. –Él arqueó una ceja. Ella deslizó sus dedos entre los dedos de**

**sus pies, enviando escalofríos por todas las partes él–. Voy a hacerte gritar por piedad antes que termine**

**contigo.**

**Ahora había una promesa que él quería que se cumpliera. Terrence cerró sus ojos y gimió mientras ella**

**lamía los dedos de su pie, uno por uno. Su lengua se deslizada sensualmente entre ellos, electrificándolo**

**y haciendo que su cuerpo se endureciera aún más. Más tieso.**

**Entonces, ella subió por su cuerpo, sus uñas que arañando su carne.**

–**Tú eres mi juguete –dijo ella en un malvado acento eslavo.**

**Terrence siseó mientras ella mordisqueaba la parte trasera de sus piernas. Su lengua y dientes jugueteaban**

**con la carne de sus piernas, y del interior de sus muslos.**

**Con una risa gutural, ella se retiró y le sonrió.**

**Terrence la miró acaloradamente mientras ella ahuecaba sus pechos en sus manos y los deslizaba alrededor**

**de su miembro. Él apretó sus puños mientras ella se frotaba arriba y abajo de él.**

–**¿Te gusta esto? –preguntó ella en un tono malicioso.**

–**Sí –dijo él, su voz profunda y ronca.**

–**Entonces vamos a ver que más puedo encontrar que te guste.**

**Candace lo condujo hasta el futón y lo empujó hacia atrás en una posición reclinable, entonces ella**

**avanzó lentamente subiendo despacio encima de su cuerpo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.**

**Ella jadeó mientras él deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella. Estaba tan mojada para él, tan caliente.**

**Ella necesitaba su contacto.**

**Él la puso de espaldas contra el colchón, luego se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Con el corazón de ella**

**latiendo, ella lo miró.**

–**Pon tus pies sobre la pared detrás de mí.**

**Ella hizo lo que le pidió.**

**Él levantó sus caderas, y entró en ella.**

**Candace gritó de placer mientras él la llenaba. Él era tan grueso y completo, sus estocadas imperiosas,**

**mientras se mecía entre sus piernas. En esta posición, él era capaz de penetrarla completamente**

**mientras ella fuera capaz de levantar más sus caderas y acompañarlo en cada una de sus embestidas,**

**conduciéndolo cada vez más profundamente y más duro.**

**Terrence gruñó al sentirla tan bien. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, moviéndose más rápido.**

**Él se afianzó sobre ella con un brazo sobre el colchón, y besó sus labios mientras que con su mano**

**libre deslizó sus dedos por el húmedo triángulo de vello negro y acarició su hendidura.**

**Su cuerpo entero tembló mientras sus dedos la acariciaban al mismo tiempo que embestía. Él se introdujo**

**profundamente en ella y luego hizo una pausa, saboreando la sensación de su húmedo calor.**

**Ah, como necesitaba a esta mujer. Necesitaba esa conexión a ella.**

**No era sólo físico entre ellos. Era mucho más.**

**Ella gimió, entonces despacio comenzó a mecerse contra él.**

–**Así, nena –susurró él en su oído–. Móntame todo lo quieras.**

**Y ella lo hizo.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él apretó sus dientes para demorar su orgasmo para poder sentirla tomar su placer**

**de él. Él la amaba así. Salvaje y exigente. Ella estaba completamente desvergonzada en sus brazos.**

**Cómo la había echado de menos y cuán condenadamente agradecido estaba de tenerla otra vez.**

**Él quería poseerla. Encadenarla a él para el resto de la eternidad.**

**Si sólo supiera como.**

**Desesperado por la necesidad, él se apoyó en sus rodillas y tomó el mando otra vez.**

**Candace gruñó por el éxtasis mientras Terrence se zambullía de golpe en ella, aún más profundo que**

**antes. Ella fue al encuentro de sus embestidas con una necesidad frenética.**

**Y cuando ella acabó otra vez, ella gimió su nombre.**

**Ella lo oyó reírse profundamente en su oído antes de que él se uniera a ella.**

**Ella rió mientras él se separaba de ella y se acostaba sobre el futón. Besándolo, ella se colocó sobre**

**él como si fuera una manta.**

–**Mmm –suspiró ella–. Esto es lo que quise hacerte la primera noche en la que nos encontramos.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Follarme hasta sacarme los sesos?**

**Ella golpeó juguetonamente su estómago.**

–**Eso también, pero no, yo quería ser tu manta.**

**Él deslizó sus manos por su cabello, acunando su cabeza.**

–**Nena, puedes ser mi manta cada vez que sientas el impulso.**

**Ella definitivamente sentía el impulso. Riendo perversamente, se frotó contra él, luego le dio un beso**

**profundo, apasionado.**

–**¿Sabes que no estoy saciada de ti? –dijo ella usando sus palabras.**

–**¿No?**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza.**

–**Recién he comenzado.**

**Al alba, Terrence estaba sudoroso y agotado. Y estaba dolorido en sitios en los que él no sabía que un**

**hombre pudiera estar dolorido. Él no estaba seguro si alguna vez querría volver a tener sexo...**

**Terrence se rió del pensamiento. Sí, justo. Pero al menos quería unas horas de descanso antes de que**

**tuvieran otro maratón.**

**Él todavía respiraba pesadamente mientras Candace finalmente se puso a dormir, acostada a su lado**

**con su mano enredada en su pelo y su pierna cubriendo los muslos desnudos de él.**

**Cristo, Ash no había bromeado sobre su apetito. Ella había retorcido su cuerpo en posiciones que él**

**no se sabía que era capaz de realizar. Ahora mismo, él no tenía nada de energía en absoluto. De hecho,**

**no quería dejar esa cama otra vez, y si ella hubiera ido por una vez más y lo hubiera agarrado, hasta**

**podría haber gimoteado.**

**Gimiendo ante el pensamiento, él alcanzó la mesa de noche, agarrando su teléfono, y llamó a Acheron**

**para constatar. Solo esperaba que esta vez el teléfono en realidad funcionara.**

**Lo hizo. Como siempre, Acheron contestó al primer llamado.**

–**¡Hey!, ¿eres el Ash bueno o el Ash malo?**

–**Bien, el malo, soy el que tiene el arma.**

**Terrence resopló en la respuesta. Esta era una cita de la película Army of Darkness54 que Acheron adoraba.**

–**Sólo el verdadero Ash sería lo bastante extraño como para tirar aquella cita.**

–**Gee, gracias, Celta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Candace se despertó?**

–**Sí, lo hizo.**

–**¿Y tú eres todavía capaz de caminar y moverte?**

–**Dejémoslo ahí.**

**Ash lanzó una medio sonrisa corta.**

–**Sí, bien. ¿Entonces que necesitas?**

–**Tuve una llamada del impostor no mucho después que regresé aquí con Candace.**

**El silencio total le contestó. Él hasta incluso podía oír la estática sobre la línea del celular.**

–**Hey, T-Rex, ¿estás allí?**

–**Estoy aquí. ¿Qué te dijo?**

–**Sobre todo que te odia. Al principio pensé que eras tú, pero dijo un par de cosas que no me sonaron**

**correctas.**

–**¿Como cuales?**

–**Él dijo que, imagínate, que habías sido adicto a la droga que le suministraron a Candace. Conseguir**

**algo personal de ti es como sacar un diente a un león sin tranquilizante.**

**Otra vez Acheron estaba totalmente silencioso.**

–**¿Hey, amigo, todavía estás conmigo? –preguntó Terrence.**

–**¿Él dijo algo más?**

–**Sí, él dijo que tenías una hermana a la que habías dejado morir. Lo llamé mentiroso y pasamos a**

**los insultos, entonces me colgó.**

**Terrence oyó a Nick en el fondo llamando a Ash mientras Zarek gruñía a Nick que lo dejara tranquilo.**

–**¿Algo anda mal?**

–**Nick solamente trajo a Zarek. Está herido. Déjame soltarle.**

–**Bien, pero llámame y avísame como continúa.**

–**Lo haré.**

**El teléfono estaba muerto.**

**Bueno, eso también era extraño.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Terrence dejó su teléfono y regresó a Candace. Candace se despertó gritando. Terrence**

**la asió mientras se revolcaba sobre el futón.**

–**Shh –susurró él contra su pelo–. Soy yo, Terrence. Estás a salvo.**

**Ella temblaba contra él.**

–**Pensé que todavía estaba... –Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de él–. Ay Dios, Terrence, estaba tan**

**asustada.**

**La cólera perforó su corazón.**

–**Siento no haber podido protegerte. ¿Ellos te hicieron daño?**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza.**

–**Ellos solamente me asustaron. Sobre todo al que ellos llamaban Styxx.**

–**¿Styxx? ¿Cómo el río griego?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

–**Él tenía una apariencia de loco. Espeluznante. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de odio y tenía un gruñido**

**constante. Camulus tenía que estar calmándolo.**

**Terrence rechinó sus dientes. Tenía la total intención de encontrar a ambos cretinos y hacerlos pagar.**

–**Lo siento, nena. Te prometo, que ellos nunca conseguirán poner sus manos sobre ti otra vez.**

**Candace entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de él.**

–**Estoy tan contenta de que me encontraras, pero ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?**

–**Camulus me llamó.**

**Las noticias la atontaron.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**No sé. Pienso que él sólo quiere jugar con mi cabeza. Él es así de retorcido.**

**Ella se sentó, sintiéndose enferma estómago.**

–**¿Qué me dieron?**

–**Una especie de droga. Un afrodisíaco. ¿Ellos lo usaron contigo?**

–**No –dijo ella–. Ellos me obligaron a beberlo, luego me dejaron sola. Era realmente repugnante. Todavía**

**me siento mareada y extraña. –Ella lo miró y sonrió–. Pero recuerdo lo que hice contigo.**

–**Sí, yo también.**

**Ella se rió y su cuerpo protestó por el movimiento.**

–**¿Estás tan dolorido como yo?**

–**Déjame decirte que no tengo ninguna prisa por salir de la cama.**

**Candace recorrió su tatuaje mientras se reconfortaba por estar a salvo con él. Era tan bueno sentirlo**

**a su lado otra vez. Oír el sonido de su voz. Ella recordaba los disparos que ellos le habían dado y lo aterrorizada**

**que había estado pensando que podría haber muerto por las heridas.**

**Ahora no había ninguna señal de que alguna vez le hubieran disparado.**

–**Estoy tan contenta de que ellos no te mataran –suspiró ella.**

–**Créeme, siento de la misma manera sobre ti.**

**Ella deslizó su mano sobre el pezón de él y luego se congeló cuando de repente se sintió enferma.**

–**¿Candace?**

**Ella abandonó la cama y se precipitó en el cuarto de baño. Terrence la siguió y la sostuvo mientras ella**

**descargaba el resto de la droga de su sistema.**

**Candace no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Parecía que ella nunca dejaría de vomitar. Terrence se**

**quedó con ella todo el tiempo, sosteniendo su pelo, lavando su cara con un paño frío, húmedo.**

–**¿Estás bien? –preguntó él cuando ella finalmente se detuvo.**

–**No sé. Me siento horrible.**

**Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza.**

–**Iré a conseguirte una Coca Cola y algunas galletas. Eso te ayudará a asentar tu estómago.**

**Ella le agradeció, luego fue al lavabo a cepillarse los dientes mientras él iba a conseguir la Coca Cola.**

**Cuando ella dejó el cuarto de baño, encontró a Terrence esperándola en la cama.**

**Ella se sentó al lado de él y puso los cobertores sobre su cuerpo. Ella estaba todavía inestable y mareada.**

**Terrence le dio una galleta y una lata de Coca Cola.**

–**¡Hmm! –dijo ella, tomándolas de él–. Te debo gustar mucho para dejarme comer galletas en tu cama.**

**Él retiró el cabello de la cara de ella. Sus ojos la quemaron con su intensidad.**

–**Sí, me gustas.**

**Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrío por ella.**

–**¿Lo haces, Terrence? ¿O es Nynia la que te gusta? ¿Cuándo me miras, ves a Candace o tu esposa?**

–**Las veo a ambas.**

**Candace se abatió con su respuesta. Esto no era lo que quería oír.**

**Toda su vida, había luchado por ser ella. Sus padres la aceptaron, pero los tipos los que había salido**

**habían querido cambiarla.**

**Incluso Jerry.**

**El último tipo con el que se había citado sólo estaba interesado en ella porque le recordaba a su exnovia.**

**Ahora ella le recordaba a Terrence a su ex-esposa.**

**Ella no podía ganar con la pérdida.**

**¿Por qué alguien no podía amarla sólo por ser Candace? ¿Terrence sería tan sensible y atento si ella no**

**fuera su esposa reencarnada?**

–**¿Qué te gusta de mí? –preguntó, mordisqueando su galleta.**

–**Me gusta tu fuego y me gusta tu cuerpo.**

–**Guauu, gracias. ¿Eso significa si fuera gorda y horrible hubieras salido corriendo por la puerta?**

–**¿Tu saldrías corriendo por la puerta si yo lo fuera?**

–**Touche. –El hombre era rápido con las respuestas–. Probablemente. Sin duda, la rompería tratando**

**de escapar de ti.**

**Él se rió de eso.**

–**Yo habría salido detrás de ti si lo hicieras.**

–**¿Tu?**

–**Sí.**

**¿Pero perseguirías a Candace o a Nynia? La pregunta la atormentaba. Candace se inclinó y besó su**

**frente.**

–**Tienes que dormir algo. Pareces realmente cansado. –Y lo estaba.**

**Era casi el mediodía y, a diferencia de ella, él no acostumbraba a permanecer levantado todo el día.**

–**Bien. Recuerda, Nick es un cuatro y un signo de libra en el teléfono si necesitas algo. Y no vayas lejos.**

**Camulus volverá, sólo que no sé cuando. Al menos aquí los cocodrilos lo demorarán. Entonces asegúrate**

**de quedarte lo bastante cerca para poder alcanzarte si algo pasa.**

**Ella asintió.**

–**Si no estoy en la cabaña, estaré sólo del otro lado de la puerta pintando. Lo prometo.**

–**Bien. –Él hocicó su mejilla tiernamente, luego la besó–. Te veré en unas horas.**

**Candace lo metió en la cama, lo tapó, apagó las luces, y silenciosamente se fue afuera a pintar.**

**Mientras la tarde transcurría con ella sentada en el pórtico, comprendió que Terrence había vivido ahí**

**durante siglos y en todo ese tiempo nunca, ni una vez había visto la belleza del pantano durante la luz**

**del día. Él nunca había visto la luz del sol moteando el agua. Nunca había visto el vibrante verde del**

**musgo sobre el tocón del muelle. De noche la orilla no tenía esos colores.**

**Era una verdadera perna que tuviera que vivir así.. Solo en un mundo sin...**

**Ella se abatió mientras la palabra sunshine55 retumbaba en su cabeza.**

–**Cristo –refunfuñó. –¿Qué idiotez era esa?**

**De todos modos eso no hacía que su corazón dejara de sufrir por él.**

**Él era un solitario.**

**Por Camulus, Terrence no dejaba a nadie acercarse a él. Que terrible debía ser.**

**En el crepúsculo, ella recogió sus materiales de arte y regresó dentro bajo la mirada atenta de Beth**

**desde el muelle. Candace arrugó su nariz a la cocodrilo mandona y le arrojó los restos de sus galletas.**

**Físicamente, Candace se sentía mucho mejor, pero mentalmente estaba dolorida.**

**Ella observó a Terrence mientras dormía. Él era una criatura de la noche. Literalmente. Ella no podría**

**cambiarlo. Jamás.**

**Él era inmortal. Ella era humana. No había ninguna esperanza para ellos.**

**El pensamiento la hizo querer gritar: Ellos estaban realmente más allá de cualquier arreglo.**

**¿Pero Terrence tendría que estar de acuerdo, y luego qué? ¿Ella tendría que ser su esposa? ¿Él esperaría**

**que ella fuera como Nynia?**

**Ella tembló ante la idea. Sin ofender, pero como Nynia ella había sido una imbécil.**

**No estaba mal vivir para complacer a tu marido, pero como Nynia ella había llevado eso a un nivel**

**enteramente nuevo. Nynia no lo había cuestionado, nunca le reprochó nada. Él decía salta, y ella había**

**brincado y ni siquiera lo había molestado para preguntarle cuán alto. Todo lo que él había querido, ella**

**lo había hecho, independientemente de sus propios pensamientos o deseos.**

**Ella había sido una esposa Stepford56. ¡Puaj!**

**Candace nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a comportarse así, si lo tuviera que hacer. Ella era abierta y**

**obstinada. De vez en cuando, era hasta un poco egoísta. Ella quería una sociedad mutua con un hombre.**

**Alguien quien pudiera respetar sus necesidades como artista. Alguien quien pudiera apreciarla**

**mientras ella lo apreciaba a él, con faltas y todo.**

**Se gustaba a sí misma. Le gustaba su vida.**

**Con Terrence, ella nunca estaría bastante segura si él la amaba por ser Candace o si la toleraba debido**

**a Nynia. ¿Cómo sabría ella alguna vez la verdad?**

**Terrence se despertó ante la suavidad del roce de la mano de ella sobre su cabello. Él no tuvo que abrir**

**los ojos para saber quien lo estaba tocando. Él podía sentirla de todas maneras en su corazón.**

**Candace.**

**Él parpadeó abriendo los ojos para verla sentarse a su lado.**

–**Buenos días –dijo ella.**

–**Tardes.**

**Ella le dio una taza de café. Terrence tomó un trago, esperando estremecerse, pero en realidad estaba**

**bueno. Muy bueno.**

**Ante su mirada sorprendida, ella se rió.**

–**Mis padres venden café en el bar. No puedo beber ese brebaje, pero realmente sé como hacerlo.**

–**Lo haces muy bien.**

**Ella resplandeció. Terrence se sentó en la cama para mirarla.**

–**¿Qué hiciste mientras dormía?**

–**Trabajé. Tengo que encontrarme con un cliente y mostrarle algunas piezas de las que me encargó.**

**Si realmente le gustan, él va a darme un contrato para suministrar el material gráfico y los murales para**

**su cadena de restaurantes.**

–**¿De verdad? –preguntó, impresionado por las noticias.**

**Sus ojos brillaron por el entusiasmo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Lo que él dijera podría significar**

**mucho para ella.**

–**Si consigo el contrato, no trabajaré más en la plaza. Finalmente tendré bastante dinero como para**

**abrir mi propio estudio.**

–**Sabes, que yo podría darte el dinero para eso.**

**Una tristeza la embargó.**

–**También podrían mis padres, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer yo sola. No quiero que nadie me**

**dé nada.**

**Él entendió eso bien. Él había pasado la mayor parte de su vida mortal probándose a sí mismo ante**

**otros.**

–**Nunca duele tener ayuda.**

–**Lo sé. Pero no sería lo mismo. Además, pienso que estaría realmente bien entrar a un restaurante y**

**ver mi trabajo colgado allí.**

–**Sí, lo sería. Espero que consigas el contrato.**

**Ella rió otra vez.**

–**¿En cuanto a ti? ¿Qué esperas?**

–**Espero que mi cabaña nunca salga volando en un huracán durante las horas de luz del día.**

**Ella se rió.**

–**En serio.**

–**Soy serio. Podría ponerse feo si lo hiciera.**

**Ella se sentó sobre sus talones.**

–**Realmente no tienes ningún proyecto para el futuro, verdad?**

–**No hay nada que planear, Candace. Soy un Dark Hunter.**

–**¿Alguna vez pensaste en dejarlo?**

–**Nunca.**

–**¿No, incluso ahora?**

**Él se calló como pensándolo.**

–**Si yo pudiera pasar de Camulus tal vez. Pero...**

**Candace asintió, entendiendo aquel escollo demasiado bien. Camulus se había reído de ella cuando**

**ella había preguntado si él podría alguna vez perdonar a Terrence.**

–**La tierra fallecerá antes de que yo lo deje en paz. Mientras que esté vivo, él pagará para tomar la**

**vida de mi hijo.**

**Pero ella no le dijo a Terrence sobre eso. Ella no quería trastornarlo. De algún modo, ella encontraría**

**otro camino alrededor de Camulus.**

–**Bien –dijo ella–. No lo mencionaré otra vez. Vamos solamente a disfrutar lo que ahora tenemos.**

–**Suena como un plan.**

**Ellos pasaron la noche silenciosamente, jugando juegos y conversando. Candace vagó por su cocina**

**hasta que encontró bastantes provisiones como para hacer pintura para el cuerpo, comestible.**

**Terrence la introdujo en los tiros de Reddi-Whip57 de chocolate y se deleitó con el éxtasis en su cara**

**mientras ella comía la decadente crema batida. Y Terrence finalmente consiguió empaparla en chocolate y**

**lamerlo hasta limpiarla completamente.**

**¿Quién hubiera pensado que tener a una artista podía ser tan divertido?**

**Terrence jamás en su vida había disfrutado algo más que de esa noche. Él nunca se había reído tanto.**

**Sentido tan a gusto y cómodo. No había forma de esconderse de ella. Lo conocía tal cual era, tanto como**

**Dark Hunter como hombre.**

**Ella se durmió no mucho después de la medianoche y lo dejó solo para pensar en ellos.**

**Terrence salió a sentarse en el pórtico. Estaba pacífico y frío afuera. La niebla sobre el pantano era espesa**

**y él podía oír al agua moviéndose alrededor.**

**Durante siglos esta había sido su solitaria existencia.**

**Él no podía contar las veces que había estado sentado ahí solo, solamente escuchando la oscuridad.**

**Y del otro lado de la puerta cerrada él tenía al cielo mismo que lo esperaba.**

**Si sólo pudiera conservarla.**

**¿Cómo un hombre podría vencer a un dios? ¿Eso era posible?**

**Como un hombre mortal, el pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido, pero ahora...**

**Ahora él se preguntaba...**

**Terrence fue a la cama unas horas después de la salida del sol. Sólo había dormido aproximadamente**

**una hora cuando él oyó que Candace revoloteaba alrededor de su escritorio.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó adormilado.**

–**Busco las llaves del bote.**

–**¿Para qué?**

–**Te dije, tengo que ir encontrarme con un cliente.**

**Terrence frotó sus ojos borrosos mientras intentaba entender lo que ella decía.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Te conté sobre ello anoche, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que lo encontraré cerca de las once. Prometo**

**que me encontraré con él y luego volveré tan pronto como pueda.**

–**No puedes hacer eso.**

**Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró.**

–**Te dije lo importante que es esto para mí. Para mi carrera.**

–**Candace, no seas estúpida. Es sobre tu vida de lo que hablamos.**

–**Sí, lo es. –Ella volvió a buscar en el escritorio–. Y no voy a dejar que unos enfermos sicóticos arruinen**

**todo lo que quiero. Créeme, si el bicho raro se me acerca hoy, te aseguro que haré que sea el último**

**error que jamás cometa. Yo no sabía que ellos estaban detrás de mi antes. Ahora lo sé y me puedo**

**cuidar.**

**Enfadado porque ella lo desafiaba, Terrence se levantó.**

–**No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí.**

–**No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Terrence. Mi propio padre no me ordena. Soy una mujer grande,**

**con mis propios pensamientos, y no dejaré que alguien dicte mi vida.**

–**¡Demonios!, Candace, sé razonable. No quiero que te lastimen.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Por que me amas?**

–**Sí, por eso.**

**Ambos quedaron congelados mientras el gruñía las enfadadas palabras.**

**El corazón de ella revoloteó. Ella quería creer eso. Desesperadamente. ¿Pero era verdad?**

–**¿En serio? –preguntó ella, su voz espesa y pesada.**

**Terrence miró mientras ella abría el cofre de plata labrada que estaba sobre su escritorio y sostenía el**

**colgante idéntico al suyo, sólo que más pequeño.**

**El colgante de una mujer. El colgante de Nynia.**

**Ella le dio la caja abierta.**

–**¿O es a Nynia a la que amas?**

**Terrence cerró sus ojos, incapaz de soportar la imagen del colgante de su esposa, que debería haber**

**destruido hacía siglos.**

**Pero no pudo.**

**Él lo había encerrado allí y mantenido fuera de su vista. Nunca había estado fuera de sus pensamientos.**

**Candace cerró la caja y la devolvió al escritorio.**

–**Tengo que hacer esto. Por mí. No viviré mi vida con miedo. Camulus sabe que estamos juntos. Él**

**puede tomarme o matarme aquí tan fácilmente como lo puede hacer en la ciudad. Él es un dios, Terrence.**

**No es que podamos ocultarnos de él.**

**Terrence se estremeció ante las palabras de ella. En su mente, él vio a su tío reducido mientras que él**

**luchaba por llegar a su lado. Vio el golpe asesino que había enviado a su tío al suelo antes de que Terrence**

**pudiera alcanzarlo.**

**El dolor rasgando su pecho. Él bien entendía la necesidad de Candace de probarse a sí misma, de**

**tener algo propio. Pero él no podía enviarla ahí sola, sin protección. Además, él necesitaba su fuerza**

**completa para luchar y protegerla, lo que significaba que necesitaba descansar más. Si él saliera esa noche,**

**mientras estaba agotado, podría lograr que los mataran a ambos.**

**Si él volvía a la cama mientras ella estaba ahí, no tenía dudas que ella saldría de la cabaña al minuto**

**en que cerrara los ojos. Y si ella tomaba su barco, él estaría varado ahí fuera hasta que pudiera conseguir**

**que Nick le trajera otro bote al cobertizo.**

**¡Maldita sea!.**

–**Bien –dijo él con irritación, alcanzando su teléfono celular. Había sólo una persona, además de Ash,**

**que tenía la fuerza y los poderes para luchar con un dios y posiblemente evitarlo–. Puedes ir, pero llevarás**

**a alguien contigo**

–**¿A quien?**

**Él levantó su mano pidiéndole silencio hasta que Vane contestó. El Katagari no pareció particularmente**

**feliz de oír su voz.**

–**No te di permiso de llamarme, Celta.**

–**Muérdeme, Muchacho lobo. Necesito un favor.**

–**Me deberás un favor por ello.**

**Él miró a Candace. Por ella, cualquier cosa.**

–**Y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo –le dijo a Vane.**

–**¿Bien entonces, qué necesitas?**

–**¿Puedes tomar forma humana en la luz del día?**

**Vane se mofó.**

–**Obviamente. ¿Alguna vez has intentado contestar un teléfono sin pulgares? Sin mencionar el hecho**

**en que te estoy hablando en inglés y no en lobo.**

**Terrence gruñó por el sarcasmo.**

–**¿Sí, pero puedes mantenerte y luchar a la luz del día?**

**Él resopló ante eso.**

–**Oh sí. La luz del día no me molesta.**

–**Bueno. Candace tiene que ir a Jackson Square un ratito esta mañana.**

–**¿Discutiste esto con Ash?**

–**No.**

**Vane se rió.**

–**Viviendo sobre el precipicio. Me gusta eso. ¿Bien, entonces qué necesitas que haga?**

–**Quiero que la protejas hasta que yo pueda hacerlo después que caiga la noche.**

–**Un perro guardián marchando. Dame aproximadamente media hora para llegar allí.**

–**Bien, gracias.**

–**Yo diría cuando gustes, Celta, pero este es un trato de un solo sentido.**

–**Sí, lo sé.**

**Candace frunció el ceño mientras él colgaba el teléfono.**

–**¿Quién era ese?**

–**Ese era Vane.**

–**¿Es un Dark Hunter también?**

–**No, amor. Estas a punto de conocer a tu Were-Wolf.**

**Vane no era solamente un Were-Wolf, descubrió Candace. Era "el Were-Wolf", por la dura, fiera aura**

**que proyectaba.**

**Él entró en la cabaña llevando un par de vaqueros descoloridos y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta**

**de motorista desgastada, botas camperas negras, y un cuerpo que causaría un atasco de tráfico.**

**Y cuando él se quitó sus gafas de sol, ella quedó sin respiración.**

**Igual a Terrence en estatura, él era increíblemente magnífico. Sus ojos alarmantemente verdes eran un**

**contraste perfecto con su cabello que a primera vista parecía castaño sumamente oscuro pero mirándolo**

**más de cerca parecía una mezcla de todos los colores conocidos. Había rastros de ceniza y oro, rojo y**

**negro. Ella nunca había visto un cabello así en su vida.**

**Al menos no en un humano...**

**Él lo llevaba largo y suelto justo hasta el cuello. Ella suponía que él no se ocupaba para nada de él,**

**sólo se lo peinaba con sus manos y salía**

**Pero lo que más la cautivaba de él era la cruda sexualidad, abiertamente masculina, que rezumaba.**

**Una que estaba a la par del atractivo sexual de Terrence. Vane se movió con la gracia fluida de un depredador,**

**con su cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera listo para atacar.**

**Grrrr, pero el hombre era una bestia atractiva.**

–**Llegas temprano –dijo Terrence.**

**Vane encogió los hombros, su cuerpo era una sinfonía de movimiento.**

–**No me tomó tanto tiempo dejar la jauría como pensaba.**

**El Were-Wolf la contempló y le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo derretir sus rodillas.**

–**¿Realmente me vas a confiar a tu hembra, Celta?**

–**Sí, porque en este pantano, Yo mando.**

**Vane arqueó una ceja escépticamente.**

–**¿Es una amenaza?**

–**Es una promesa, Vane. Tengo mi ejército acampando sobre tu umbral para proteger a tu familia.**

**Pido lo mismo de ti.**

–**Respetaré tu confianza, Celta. Pero sólo porque sé cuan raramente tú lo das.**

**Hubo una mirada de entendimiento mutuo entre ellos. Vane se puso sus gafas de sol.**

–**¿Estas lista, bebé?.**

**Candace se puso rígida ante la repentina muestra de cariño. Él podría ser lindo, pero ella no tenía**

**ninguna intención de permitirle seguir con eso.**

–**No eres mi novio o mi hermano, entonces deja eso "de bebé", ¿Ok?**

**Él le dirigió par de hoyuelos asesinos.**

–**Sí, señora. –Sostuvo la puerta abierta hasta que ella pasó por delante de él–. Te veo a la noche,**

**Celta.**

–**Sí, lo harás.**

**Candace hizo una pausa sobre el pórtico y miró alrededor.**

–**¿Dónde está tu bote?**

–**No hago las cosas en bote. Es ruidoso y toma demasiado tiempo.**

–**¿Entonces cómo vamos a salir aquí?.**

**Vane rió endemoniadamente y le ofreció su mano.**

–**¿Confías en mí?**

**¿Estaba bromeando?**

–**No, hasta que te conozca.**

**Él se rió, un sonido caliente, rico que era seductor y encantador, aunque de una manera extraña, no**

**tuvo ningún efecto verdadero sobre ella. Ella podría apreciar cuán atractivo era, pero su corazón y lealtad**

**pertenecían a Terrence.**

–**Todo bien, entonces, Dorothy –dijo él. –Cierra tus ojos, chasquea tus talones tres veces, y di, "No**

**hay ningún lugar como casa".**

–**¿Qué?**

**Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, él tomó su mano y ellos destellaron del pórtico a un área boscosa**

**donde un pequeño rastro se abrió camino entre los árboles. Ella no tenía ninguna idea de adonde**

**estaban, pero la cabaña de Terrence no se veía por ninguna parte.**

**Candace jadeó.**

–**¿Qué hiciste?**

–**Te transporté.**

–**¿Quién eres tú, Scotty58?**

**Él le dirigió una mirada insultante como si disfrutara de su incomodidad.**

–**Esto es llamado correctamente un salto lateral de tiempo. Solamente te moví horizontalmente a**

**través del tiempo, del pórtico de Terrence, atravesando el pantano, a donde está oculta mi motocicleta.**

**Simple.**

–**¿Tiempo horizontal? No entiendo.**

–**El tiempo fluye en tres direcciones –le explicó–. Hacia delante, hacia atrás, y lateralmente. Si no haces**

**nada en absoluto, el tiempo siempre fluye hacia delante, pero si coges el Rytis correcto, puedes escoger**

**una de las otras direcciones.**

**Totalmente confusa, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido como intentando comprender lo que le decía.**

–**¿Qué es el Rytis?**

–**A falta de un mejor término, es el espacio distorsionado.**

**Cuando ella siguió frunciendo el ceño, él se sacó la chaqueta.**

–**Déjame explicarlo de esta manera. –Él sostuvo el hombro de su chaqueta en su mano derecha el final**

**de la manga con la izquierda. –El tiempo se parece a esto... ¿Si quieres ir de aquí –dijo, moviendo su**

**mano derecha– aquí –dijo, moviendo la izquierda–, ves cuán lejos tienes que viajar?**

**Ella asintió mientras notaba la longitud de su manga. El hombre tenía brazos realmente largos.**

–**El Rytis son esencialmente ondas invisibles que se mueven alrededor de nosotros todo el tiempo.**

**Por sobre todo el planeta ellas resuenan y fluyen y a veces se tuercen. En esencia, hacen esto. –Él comprimió**

**la manga entre sus manos para que su mano derecha e izquierda estuvieran una al lado de la**

**otra–. Ahora para viajar de mano en mano, solo toma unos segundos en vez de varias horas.**

–**Wow –suspiró ella cuando entendió–.¿Entonces puedes viajar en alguna dirección de tiempo? Hasta**

**puedes volver en el tiempo?**

**Él asintió.**

–**¿Y cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo coges ese Rytis?**

**Él agarró la chaqueta de nuevo.**

–**Bebé, en este mundo, soy el poderoso Oz y no hay mucho que no pueda hacer.**

**Oh, este tipo se estaba volviendo irritante.**

–**Deja de llamarme bebé.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y se movió hacia un árbol. Dos segundos más tarde, una motocicleta**

**brillante gris oscura apareció de ninguna parte.**

–**¿Bien, ahora cómo hiciste eso?**

–**En resumen, soy un hechicero. Puedo torcer cada ley de física conocida por la humanidad y unas**

**cuantas aún no descubiertas.**

**Ella estaba impresionada.**

–**Ese es un talento serio.**

**Otra vez aquella oscura y profunda risa.**

–**Bebé, si no estuvieras con Terrence, yo te mostraría donde están mis verdaderos talentos.**

**Ella apostaría que lo haría. Él le dio un casco.**

–**¿Me llamas bebé solamente para irritarme, verdad?**

–**Mi padre siempre decía que nací para inflamar sus partes inferiores. Supongo que no lo puedo remediar.**

–**Hazme un favor. Inténtalo.**

**Mostrando sus hoyuelos, se quitó sus gafas de sol, las puso en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de**

**motorista, y se colocó el casco sobre su cabeza.**

–**Entonces dime –dijo ella–.¿Si puedes hacer todas esas cosas mágicas, por qué montamos una motocicleta**

**en la ciudad? ¿No podríamos solamente saltar el tiempo hasta el parque?**

**Él sujetó su correa bajo su barbilla mientras le contestaba.**

–**Yo podría. Pero como Acheron tan a menudo dice, sólo porque puedes hacer algo, eso no significa**

**que deberías hacerlo. Personalmente, no quiero ser experimento de laboratorio de algún tipo, entonces**

**intento no pasar por áreas pobladas si puedo evitarlo.**

**Eso tenía sentido para ella.**

–**¿Ya que viajas en el tiempo, alguna vez pensaste en cambiar el pasado?**

–**Sí.**

–**¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza y una seriedad oscura cayó sobre su cara.**

–**Hay algunos poderes en este mundo que es mejor dejarlos de lado. El cambio del destino de alguien**

**es definitivamente uno de ellos. Créeme, los Destinos tienen una desagradable manera de lastimar**

**a cualquiera lo suficiente tonto para hacer un lío en sus dominios.**

**Sus palabras siniestras sonaron en sus oídos. Él sonó como si alguna vez hubiera cometido ese error,**

**y ella quiso preguntar si lo había hecho, pero algo dentro le dijo que lo dejara pasar.**

**Candace se puso su casco, luego subió a la parte trasera de la motocicleta e hizo todo lo posible por**

**mantener alguna distancia entre ellos. Vane era un hombre hermoso, pero algo en él la ponía sumamente**

**nerviosa, y no era el hecho de que fuera un WereWolf o un caminante del tiempo.**

**Había algo en él en lo que no podía confiar.**

**A petición de ella, la llevó a la pequeña galería de arte donde guardaba su carro de ilustraciones cerrado**

**y la ayudó a llevarlo a Jackson Square.**

**Cuando llegaron, era un poco después de las diez, y ya había una enorme muchedumbre reunida.**

–**No lo pesco –dijo Vane mientras llevaba el carro de ella hasta el stand de Selena–.¿Por qué estas**

**armando la tienda si solamente quieres encontrarte con un cliente?**

–**Cameron dijo que quería ver todo lo que vendo. Si tengo que arrastrar todo para él, también podría**

**vender a otra gente.**

**Ella le mostró donde colocarlo. Vane lo hizo, pero no pareció demasiado contento con ello.**

**Selena hizo señas dobles cuando los vio.**

–**¿Alguien nuevo, Candy?**

–**No, él es solamente un...**

–**El Perro guardián –dijo él, extendiéndole su mano–.¿Eres Selena Laurens, no? La hermana mayor**

**de Amanda?**

**Selena asintió con la cabeza mientras estrechaba su mano.**

–**¿Conoces a Amanda?**

–**Si conozco a Kyrian.**

–**¿Soy yo o todo el mundo conoce a Kyrian? –preguntó Candace.**

**Selena se rió, luego se volvieron a Vane que estaba abriendo la mesa plegable de Candace donde**

**ella por lo general colocaba sus piezas de cerámica más baratas.**

–**Estamos a la luz del día entonces sé que no eres un CO. ¿Eres un Escudero?**

**Él se puso rígido.**

–**No me insultes. No me manda nadie.**

–**Él no es muy amistoso –explicó Candace mientras acomodaba su puesto–. Pienso que tiene rabia o**

**algo.**

**Vane la miró medio divertido, con media sonrisa perturbadora.**

–**Sabes, Candace, me gusta tu espíritu.**

**Candace comenzó a responder, pero sintió a alguien mirándola. Asustada y ansiosa, miró alrededor**

**a la muchedumbre hasta que vio una brillante, y sonriente cara que le era tan familiar como la suya**

**propia.**

**A Candace se le iluminó la cara.**

**Incluso aunque ella no fuera muy alta, la anciana mujer se destacaba en la muchedumbre y esto no**

**era sólo por la camisa insanamente roja brillante que llevaba. La mujer mayor tenía una esencia y presencia**

**que era tan poderosa y fuerte como las de Vane o de Terrence.**

**Su cabello gris acero lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas alrededor de su cabeza. Su cara estaba surcada**

**por una vida de felicidad y risas, y sus ojos marrones oscuros eran brillantes y amables. La clase de**

**ojos que le señalaban a la gente una mujer sumamente sabia.**

–**¡Grammy59! –dijo Candace, mientras la mujer mayor se acercaba–.¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que**

**juraste que nunca pondrías un pie otra vez en Nueva Orleans durante Mardi Gras.**

**Su abuela la abrazó fuertemente, luego se retiró para mirarla. Había pasado casi un año desde la última**

**vez que se vieran. ¡Oh, era grandioso ver a su abuela otra vez! Su abuela deslizó su mano arriba y**

**abajo de su brazo como si ella misma se asegurara que Candace estaba sana.**

–**Bien, esa era mi intención, pero tu madre llamó y me dijo que tenías toda clase de preguntas sobre**

**ser una celta. Entonces pensé en pasar y sorprenderte.**

–**Puedes estar segura que lo hiciste. Pero estoy contenta de que estés aquí.**

**Su abuela arqueó una ceja censuradora mientras miraba a Vane.**

–**¿Y usted quien es?**

–**Vane Kattalakis.**

**Ella miró cortante a Candace.**

–**¿Dónde está ese Terrence sobre el que tu madre habla?**

–**Él va a venir más tarde, Grammy.**

**Ella asintió, luego se sacó un pequeño medallón de debajo de su camisa y lo colocó alrededor del**

**cuello de Candace.**

–**¿Qué es esto?**

**Su abuela lo ajustó para que estuviera a la vista de todo el mundo.**

–**Mantén esto cerca de tu corazón, por un tiempo. Si ese hombre viene por ti otra vez, le dejas saber**

**quien te protege.**

–**¿Qué hombre? –preguntó, esperando que su abuela no supiera sobre su secuestro.**

**Lo sabía.**

–**Sé lo que pasó, Candy. Sabes que lo sé.**

**¡Demonios!. Su abuela tenía algunos misteriosos talentos psíquicos.**

–**No creo que tu collar lo asuste, Grammy.**

–**Te sorprenderás. Y si esto no lo hace, entonces se merecerá lo que reciba. –Su abuela la acarició**

**sobre el hombro y se dio vuelta a Selena–. Estuvo practicando los ejercicios que le enseñé Srta. Laurens?**

–**Sí, señora. Puedo sentir que mis poderes crecen cada día.**

–**Bueno. Ahora mejor vuelvo a lo de Starla. Si ese fétido bastardo se acerca a mi bebé...**

–**¡Abuela! –jadeó Candace. Ella nunca en su vida oyó a su abuela usar tal palabra.**

–**Bien, lo es. Enredando a mi nieta. Herviré sus verrugas en aceite y alimentaré con su cabeza a los**

**lobos.**

**Vane hizo arcadas ante eso.**

–**Usted sabe que a los lobos realmente no les gusta comer cabezas. Carne, sí, pero las cabezas son**

**realmente duras para las mandíbulas. Para no mencionar, lo de agarrar el cráneo entre los dientes.**

**Su abuela le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.**

–**¿Usted se está haciendo el simpático conmigo, muchacho?**

–**Sí.**

–**¿Joven –dijo su abuela en un tono arrogante–, su madre no le enseñó algunos modales?**

–**Mi madre sólo me enseñó una cosa y, le juro, eso no eran modales.**

**Su abuela asintió.**

–**Me doy cuenta. Pero usted todavía tiene una lección muy importante para aprender en la vida.**

–**¿Y eso es?**

–**Un día usted va a tener que dejar que alguien más que su hermano y su hermana se acerquen a**

**usted.**

**Su cara se volvió de piedra y la mirada en sus ojos fue salvaje y feroz.**

–**¿Qué sabe usted sobre mis hermanos?**

–**Yo que usted me preocuparía. Tiene un camino difícil por delante, Vane Kattalakis. Siento no poder**

**aliviarlo para usted, pero lo suyo es viajar solo. Solamente recuerde, usted es mucho más fuerte que lo**

**que piensa que es.**

–**Créame, señora, mi fuerza es una cosa de la que nunca dudo.**

**Su abuela se rió ante eso.**

–**¿Es asombrosa la cantidad de mentiras que decimos a otra gente, verdad?**

**Su abuela le dio la espalda a él.**

–**Selena, Candace. Usted dos tengan cuidado. Y Candace, cuando llegue la noche, sigue tu corazón.**

**Haz lo que te ordena y eso no te fallará.**

–**Bien, Abuela, lo haré.**

**Su abuela la besó en la mejilla, luego se marchó hacia Santa Ana.**

**Después de que estuvo fuera de la vista, Candace se volvió para ver que Vane lucía inquieto.**

–**Lo siento. Ella hace esto a mucha gente. Tiende a decir lo que se le cruza por la cabeza.**

**Vane no habló. En cambio, dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó hacia atrás contra la reja negra**

**de hierro que rodeaba la plaza.**

**Candace terminó de establecer su puesto, luego comprobó su reloj. Faltaba todavía un ratito antes**

**que Cameron llegara, entonces ella sacó su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a garabatear.**

**Antes de que se diera cuenta había dibujado un retrato del hombre que la había secuestrado. Vane**

**miró el bosquejo.**

–**Malditamente parecido.**

**Candace se quedó fría.**

–**¿Conoces a este tipo?**

–**Bueno, sí. Por supuesto. También Terrence. Selena probablemente también lo conoce.**

–**Selena –dijo Candace, mirando a su amiga–.¿Sabes quien es?**

–**Seguro, es Acheron.**

–**¿Quién es Acheron? –preguntó ella. Todos a su alrededor seguían mencionando su nombre, pero**

**ella no tenía ninguna idea de quien o qué era.**

–**A falta de una mejor explicación –dijo Vane–, es el jefe de Terrence.**

–**¿Por qué el jefe de Terrence me secuestraría? ¿Crees que quiere mantenerme alejada de Terrence?**

**Vane se rió de esto.**

–**No es su estilo. Si Ash quisiera mantenerte a distancia de Terrence, él solamente se mostraría en tu**

**puerta y mierda que te asustarías. Además, fue él quien condujo la partida de rescate.**

**Bien, era bueno saberlo.**

**¿Pero por qué lucía como el tipo que la había secuestrado?**

**Su ceño se hizo más profundo.**

–**¿Él estaba allí cuándo Terrence me salvó de Camulus?**

–**Sí y yo también. ¿No me recuerdas?**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza. Todo lo que ella podía recordar era a Terrence.**

–**¿Cuan bien conoces a Terrence y a Acheron? –le preguntó a Vane.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

–**Solamente conozco a Terrence, pero he cruzado caminos con Acheron un momento o dos a lo largo de**

**los siglos.**

–**¿Tú eres inmortal también?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza en un no.**

–**Mi raza sólo vive mucho más que los humanos.**

–**¿Cuánto tiempo?**

–**Aproximadamente mil años, puede variar en un siglo o dos.**

**Wow. Eso es un buen rato.**

**Candace no podía imaginarse lo que sería tener todo ese tiempo para planear tu futuro. Pero algo**

**dentro de ella le dijo que podía ser tanto una maldición como una bendición vivir mucho tiempo, sobre**

**todo si tenías que vivir solo.**

**Candace miró a Vane mientras él exploraba la muchedumbre alrededor de ellos. Aquellos ojos color**

**entre verde y avellana parecían observarlo todo.**

–**¿Por qué eres tan abierto para hablar mientras que Terrence se rehúsa a decirme algo?**

**Él se encogió.**

–**No hice un juramento de silencio, y calculo que en los últimos días has visto suficiente mierda espeluznante**

**como para darte cuenta que saber acerca de mí es el menor de los problemas. Además, te**

**desafío a decirle a alguien que soy realmente un lobo que pretende ser humano. –Él hizo una pausa y le**

**sonrió abierta y diabólicamente–. Te desafío –dijo él despacio–. Eso, mi amiga, conseguirá que te encierren**

**en un cuarto acolchado.**

**Ella no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso en absoluto. Y eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan libre de hablar**

**sobre sus "diferencias".**

–**¿Eres realmente un lobo?**

**Él asintió.**

–**¿Entonces cómo puedes ser humano?**

–**Somos una clase diferente que tu gente. Mi raza fue creada hace aproximadamente nueve mil años**

**cuando mi bisabuelo decidió salvar las vidas de sus hijos manipulando mágicamente su ADN con el de**

**unos animales selectos. Así fuimos creados. Un hijo fue con la mitad de las dos sangres. Uno que tenía**

**corazón humano y otro que tenía un corazón de animal. Desciendo directamente del animal.**

–**¿Entonces tienes el corazón de un lobo?**

**Otra vez, asintió.**

–**Y la moral y el instinto de conservación de uno también.**

–**¿Alguna vez deseaste ser humano?**

–**No, nunca. ¿Por qué querría?**

**Y aún ella sintió que él ocultaba algo. Había mucho más de sus sentimientos de lo que estaba dispuesto**

**a admitir y era obvio que no quería que ella escarbara en eso. Entonces ella cambió de tema.**

–**¿Te duele cuando cambias de forma? ¿Se parece a las películas dónde te haces todo peludo y los**

**huesos crujen?**

**Él resopló ante eso.**

–**No. Eso es estrictamente una dramatización de Hollywood. Ya que somos nacidos de la magia, principalmente**

**lo manejamos sin dolor. Siento tanto dolor al transformarme como el que tu sentiste cuando**

**te llevé de la cabaña de Terrence hasta mi moto. Todo lo que sientes es un cosquilleo eléctrico que te atraviesa.**

**Es en realidad agradable si lo haces bien.**

–**Debe ser fantástico ser capaz de hacer todo eso. –Ella inclinó su cabeza, bizqueó sus ojos, y lo miró.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

–**Intentando imaginarme como lucirías como lobo.**

–**Reza para nunca averiguarlo.**

**Ella se distanció de él.**

–**Sabes que pienso, que ustedes muchachos deberían de dejar de asustar gente.**

**No dispuesta a investigar más allá, Candace siguió esperando.**

**Lamentablemente, Cameron no apareció.**

**Vane intentó llevarla de regreso a Terrence pero ella se rehusó.**

–**Tal vez llegue sólo tarde. Tal vez tenía una reunión o algo así. No puedo marcharme.**

**Vane dio un gruñido bajo muy parecido al de un lobo y tomó asiento detrás del puesto, apoyándose**

**contra la reja negra de hierro mientras ella se sentaba sobre su taburete, pregonando sus mercancías y**

**bosquejando.**

**La tarde se prolongó, pero nada pasó.**

**Cameron todavía no aparecía.**

**Selena se marchó a las cuatro para un breve descanso. Vane ahora se sentaba sobre el cordón de la**

**acera detrás de ella. Sus piernas largas se estiraban sobre la calle, y tenía los tobillos cruzados. Se apoyaba**

**hacia atrás sobre sus brazos. La posición estiraba su camiseta de algodón sobre su cuerpo impecable.**

–**¿Haces esto cada día? –preguntó él.**

–**Más o menos.**

–**Hombre, esto es aburrido como el infierno. ¿Qué haces para impedir volverte loca?**

–**Por lo general bosquejo o pinto, y antes de que me de cuenta, el día ha pasado y es hora de ir a**

**casa.**

–**Bien, no lo entiendo.**

–**La gente que no es artista nunca lo hace.**

–**¿Hola, Candace, tienes algo nuevo?**

**Candace dio vuelta para ver a Bride McTierney acercarse a ella por el frente del carro. Alta, del tipo**

**más bien voluptuoso, Bride tenía la cara de uno de los ángeles de Botticelli. Su pelo era un color caoba**

**tan oscuro que parecía negro a no ser que Bride estuviera al aire libre. Entonces era de un profundo y**

**luminiscente rojo. Bride por lo general lo llevaba recogido con un broche y mechones que caían alrededor**

**de su cara.**

**Verdaderamente adorable, Bride era una de sus clientes regulares. Ella hasta había tomado algunas**

**de las pinturas de Candace y las había usado en su pequeña tienda de modas.**

–**No –dijo Candace–, lamentablemente. No he estado pintando fantasías o cosas de Jackson Square**

**últimamente. He estado trabajando sobre todo en piezas por encargo.**

–**Mala suerte, acabo de mudarme a un apartamento nuevo y esperaba que tuvieras algo para hacer**

**tolerables las monótonas paredes.**

**Candace frunció el ceño. A Bride le gustaba su lugar en Iberville.**

–**¿Por qué te mudaste?**

–**A Taylor no le gustaba venir a la ciudad de noche entonces pensé que sería más fácil si viviera más**

**cerca de donde trabaja.**

–**Pero tu trabajas en el centro.**

–**Lo sé. Ese es uno de los sacrificios que tenemos que hacer por amor. –Ella le ofreció a Candace**

**una sonrisa, pero Candace podía decir que era sólo una fachada.**

**Eso era exactamente de lo que Candace tenía miedo. ¿Por qué será que siempre la mujer es quien**

**se tiene que sacrificar por amor? ¿Solamente por una vez, un tipo no podía hacerlo en cambio?**

**Bride suspiró.**

–**¿Llámame si pintas algo nuevo que me guste, ok?**

–**Lo haré. A propósito, realmente te ves bien. ¿Has perdido peso?**

**Bride resplandeció.**

–**Estoy una talla por debajo de la dieciséis. Pero tengo que decirte que paso hambre todo el tiempo.**

–**Sí, pero estás para matar.**

–**Gracias. Taylor me contrató una clase de aeróbicos en su club cuatro veces por semana y eso ha**

**ayudado para conseguir bajar de peso.**

–**No suena como que disfrutes mucho de eso.**

**El dolor oscureció los ojos de Bride mientras ella apartaba su mirada.**

–**Sólo que odio ponerme sudaderas y luego entrar en un cuarto lleno de mujeres con calzas que**

**realmente no necesitan esas clases. Eso me da ganas de irme a un Krispy Kreme60 y olvidarme de la dieta.**

**Candace se rió.**

–**Dímelo a mí. Personalmente pienso que no deberían hacer nada excepto sacos de yute para alguien**

**con una talla diez.**

**Bride rió otra vez.**

–**Hablando de tallas de ropa y de mujeres flacas supongo que mejor me voy a la tienda. Cuídate.**

–**También tú.**

**Bride se fue en dirección a su tienda.**

–**¿Quién era esa? –dijo Vane levantándose y mirando fijamente a Bride con un destello hambriento**

**en sus ojos.**

**¿Cómo lo hizo? El hombre, o más bien el lobo, se había movido en un misterioso silencio.**

–**Su nombre es Bride McTierney. Ella posee una pequeña tienda de moda sobre Iberville.**

–**Ella es... muy bonita.**

**Candace se asombró de que él lo pensara. La mayor parte de tipos se sentían intimidados o indiferentes**

**ante la apariencia estilo pintura de Rubens de Bride. Vane parecía como si acabara de ver a una**

**supermodelo en persona. Ahora esto podría ser bueno...**

**Él parpadeó y volvió a sentarse sobre el cordón de la acera.**

–**Tu sabes, podría presentarlos.**

**Él alzó la vista hacia ella, luego echó un vistazo a la distancia. De todos modos ella había vislumbrado**

**pesar en sus ojos verdes.**

–**Los Lobos no socializan con la gente. Ustedes tienden a asustarse cuando saben lo que somos. Para**

**no mencionar, que sus hembras son bastante frágiles. No me gusta tener la necesidad de contenerme**

**por miedo a lastimar o matar a mi compañera cuando me apareo.**

–**Y la gente piensa que yo digo lo que se me viene a la cabeza. Jesús. ¿Tú no te guardas nada, no?**

–**Te dije que no soy humano. No comparto tus inhibiciones.**

**Ella supuso que eso era verdaderamente cierto. Pero era una pena. Bride podría tener un hombre**

**que la aceptara como era y no que la pusiera en estrictas dietas y regímenes de ejercicios todo el tiempo.**

–**Entonces –dijo Vane después de unos minutos–.¿Qué pasa entre tu y el Celta? ¿Tienen sólo un intercambio**

**carnal casual o hay algo más?**

–**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

–**Porque me has preguntado mi biografía completa. Supongo que hacer lo mismo contigo es justo.**

**Candace se sentó al lado de él.**

–**No sé. Cuando estoy con Terrence es como que encajamos. Como si él fuera una parte de mí que yo**

**no sabía que había perdido hasta que lo encontré.**

–**¿Él siente de la misma forma?**

**Ella suspiró melancólicamente.**

–**¿Quién sabe? Con él es difícil hablar a veces. No estoy realmente segura de que él me ame.**

–**Verdad. Las emociones no parecen ser su punto fuerte. De todos modos debes importarle mucho**

**para que me haya llamado.**

–**¿Porqué lo piensas?**

–**Ir contra las ordenes de Acheron no es algo agradable de hacer para un Dark Hunter. Ese hombre**

**tiene el control de vida-o-muerte de ellos. En segundo lugar, Terrence estaba dispuesto a negociar conmigo**

**para mantenerte a salvo. Otra vez, otra cosa no inteligente de hacer.**

–**¿Por qué?, no vas a hacerlo daño, ¿verdad?**

–**No en este momento, pero cuando tu consideras el peligro en que mi gente vive, quedar en deuda**

**con un Slayer Katagari está a un paso de la estupidez ostensible.**

–**¿Un Slayer qué?**

–**El término verdadero para lo que soy.**

**Candace le miró con ceño fruncido.**

–**¿Bien, y que es exactamente un Slayer Katagari?**

–**Alguien que mata sin remordimientos.**

**Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral y aún así encontró difícil de creer que él pudiera ser capaz**

**de tal cosa. Él era salvaje, sin duda, pero no parecía completamente sin conciencia a pesar de lo**

**que decía.**

–**¿Tu realmente harías eso?**

–**Bebé, yo mataría a mi propia madre y sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**Ella recordó lo que su abuela había dicho sobre sus hermanos.**

–**¿Sí, pero matarías a tu hermano o a tu hermana?**

**Él apartó la mirada. Ella le dio un codazo sobre su hombro.**

–**No eres tan amoral como pretendes, Vane Kattalakis. Pienso que puede haber más humano dentro**

**de ti de lo que tu piensas.**

**Candace volvió a su carro y se sentó sobre su taburete. Ella siguió explorando la gente alrededor de**

**ella, pero cuando el sol se puso y Cameron no apareció, no vio a nadie que remotamente pareciera una**

**amenaza.**

**Bien, nadie más que su guardián.**

**Terrence se levantó y se vistió antes del ocaso. Él deambuló por la cabaña, muriendo por abandonarla y**

**encontrar a Candace.**

**Ansioso, marcó el número de Vane.**

–**Ella está todavía viva e ilesa –dijo Vane sin saludar–. Candace –la llamó–, es el Celta que quiere un**

**pequeño reaseguro de que no te he comido o algo por el estilo.**

**Terrence frotó su cabeza ante el extraño humor de Vane mientras esperaba que Candace se acercara al**

**teléfono.**

–**¿Terrence?**

–**Hey, nena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Terrence, aliviado al instante por oír su suave voz sureña en su oído.**

**Era el más bendito sonido el que él hubiera escuchado alguna vez.**

–**Estoy bien. No ha pasado absolutamente nada. Esto ha estado realmente aburrido hoy. Excepto**

**Vane. Él es interesante en un sentido muy Lobuno.**

**Él rió. Su humor fue al instante ligero sólo por saber que ella estaba bien.**

–**Te creo. Ten cuidado y estaré ahí en cuanto pueda.**

–**Bien. Hasta luego.**

**Su corazón se apretó cuando ella le hizo un ruido de beso, luego devolvió el teléfono a Vane. Dios,**

**como amaba a esa mujer.**

–**Ahh, Terry, yo también te amo.**

–**Cállate, olfateador de entrepiernas. No tienes permitido hacerme ruidos encantadores, sólo mi**

**amorcito lo está.**

**Vane resopló.**

–**Sabes, realmente voy a hacértelo pagar un día.**

–**Sí, llevaré unas cuantas kibbles61 extra para ti.**

**Vane se rió afablemente.**

–**Por eso, rata de pantano, me debes un plato extra de costillas especiales.**

–**Lo tienes. Ahora dime, ¿cómo lo estas haciendo? ¿Conservas tu forma humana sin problemas?**

–**Estoy estupendo. Incluso mantengo la mayor parte de mi ropa y todo eso.**

–**Sí, hazlo. No quiero que tu flacucho cuerpo deje ciega a mi Candace o algo así.**

–**Confía en mí, si ella no se ha quedado ciega mirando tu gordo y peludo trasero, el mío no va a hacerle**

**daño alguno.**

–**¿Peludo? Perdóname, pero tu definitivamente me confundes con tu hermano.**

**Vane se rió otra vez.**

–**En serio, el sol se pondrá en aproximadamente quince minutos. Saldré para allá inmediatamente.**

–**Estoy cuidando el fuerte, Custer62. No te preocupes.**

–**Gracias, Bull63. Te veo en un momento.**

**Terrence colgó y esperó hasta poder sentir el cosquilleo sobre su piel que siempre lo alertaba que el sol**

**se había ido y estaba a salvo para salir.**

**Fueron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que oscureciera cuando Candace le**

**pidió a Vane que fuera hasta el stand de Coca-Cola que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y le consiguiera**

**algo para tomar.**

**Él se negó, pero ella finalmente lo convenció que estaría a la vista de todos y no saldría de allí hasta**

**que él volviese**

**Tan pronto él salió, oyó el silbido bajo de Selena.**

–**Ese hombre luce aterrador con A mayúscula. Tiene escrito Asesino Serial por todos lados.**

**Candace se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre sumamente alto, de cabellos morenos dar vuelta en la**

**esquina. Los caballos que estaban alineados sobre la Calle Decatur resoplaron inquietos mientras él pasaba.**

**Era como si ellos sintieran algo maligno en él.**

**Lucía tan increíblemente siniestro que su estómago se anudó.**

–**¿Debería llamar a Vane?**

–**No lo sé. –Selena se levantó de su mesa y se movió para pararse al lado de Candace–. Si él hace**

**un movimiento sobre ti, yo lo agarraré y tu grita.**

–**Bien. Tal vez él solamente seguirá andando derecho por delante de nosotras.**

**Él no lo hizo. Echó un vistazo a su carro cuando llegó hasta ellas, luego hizo una pausa.**

**La mirada fija de Candace cayó sobre la garra de plata sobre su mano izquierda.**

**Él no habló una palabra cuando se acercó a su carro. Ella tragó e instintivamente se acercó a Selena.**

**El hombre sería increíblemente hermoso si no pareciera tan feroz. Ella cambió nerviosas miradas con Selena.**

**Su oscura y mortal mirada se clavó en los cuencos de apariencia griega que ella había diseñado para**

**el catálogo de un museo. Con una suavidad de la que no lo habría creído capaz él deslizó su mano sobre**

**un cuenco con figuras rojas. Un destello de añoranza oscureció sus ojos, como si el diseño trajera algún**

**recuerdo agridulce para él.**

–**¿Tu haces esto?**

**Ella en realidad se estremeció cuando su intensa mirada negra se encontró con la suya. Él tenía una**

**voz profunda, provocativa, que era pesadamente acentuada; le tomó un minuto entender su pregunta.**

–**Sí.**

–**Bonito trabajo.**

**Ella no podría haber estado más atontada si él hubiera tomado un arma y pegado un tiro.**

–**Gracias.**

**Cuando él metió la mano en su bolsillo, ella se preparó para gritar por Vane hasta que se dio cuenta**

**que él solamente sacaba su cartera.**

–**¿Cuánto?**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Ella miró más allá del hombre para ver a Terrence acercarse. Sus largos y enfadados pasos le trajeron a**

**su lado. Rápido.**

–**No es tu jodido asunto, Celta –gruñó el extraño.**

–**Aléjate de Candace, Zarek. O juro que te humillaré.**

**Zarek metió su cartera de nuevo en su bolsillo y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Terrence.**

–**Inténtalo, Celta, y tendré tu corazón en mi puño.**

**Terrence se abalanzó y lo empujó hacia atrás. Zarek se balanceó hacia él, pero Terrence lo esquivó y lo**

**empujó otra vez. Vane salió de ninguna parte para separarlos.**

–**¡Eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh! –le gruñó a Terrence, obligándolo a alejarse de Zarek. –¿Qué pasa aquí?**

–**Mejor que jamás te encuentre cerca de ella, Zarek. Te lo advierto.**

**Zarek lo empujó con su garra, luego se giró y se dirigió con ira hacia el edificio Presbytere.**

**Candace estaba aterrorizada cuando vio la mirada salvaje en la cara de Terrence. Él realmente lucía capaz**

**de matar a alguien.**

–**¿Terrence?**

–**Quédate atrás –advirtió Vane–. ¿Estas bien, Celta?**

**Terrence no podía responder. Todo lo que podía sentir era la creciente furia dentro de él. La exigencia,**

**la necesidad caliente que tenía de rasgar a Zarek en pedazos.**

**En el momento que había visto a Zarek, su mente había vuelto a ver a Zarek en el callejón con su**

**víctima. Que Dios ayudara al hombre si él alguna vez atacaba a Candace de esa manera. Él lo mataría**

**independientemente de las consecuencias. Sin comentarios, Terrence tiró a Candace contra él y la sostuvo**

**allí. Cerró su mano en su pelo, inhaló su cálido aroma a patchouli, y se deleitó con la paz que sintió sosteniéndola.**

–**Se suponía que tenías que vigilarla, Vane –gruñó al Were-Hunter.**

–**Era solamente Zarek, Celta. Cálmate. Él no hacía nada más que mirar sus platos.**

–**Él podría haberle hecho daño.**

–**Pero él no lo hizo.**

–**Sí, y tú eres malditamente afortunado por eso.**

**Zarek todavía echaba humo mientras caminaba por el Pirate's Alley. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? Siempre**

**que había intentado ayudar a alguien, todo se daba vuelta y lo golpeaba a él en el trasero. Él había**

**reconocido a la mujer al momento que la había visto y se preguntaba por qué Terrence la había dejado sin**

**protección.**

**Él apretó sus dientes.**

–**Bien. Déjala morir.**

**¿Por qué se preocupaba de todos modos?**

**Cuando él se acercó al final del callejón, se detuvo. Una sensación extraña, fría lo recorrió. Esto no lo**

**había sentido desde la noche en que había pasado de humano a Dark Hunter.**

–**Zarek.**

**Él se dio vuelta para ver nada más ni nada menos que a Dionisio ante él. El dios griego tenía su cabello**

**castaño corto impecablemente peinado. Llevaba una chaqueta oscura de tweed sobre un suéter**

**azul marino con cuello tortuga y se parecía a un bien pagado ladrón corporativo.**

–**Si vas a arremeter contra mí, Dionisio, hazlo.**

**Dionisio se rió.**

–**Por favor llámame Dion. Dionisio está tan pasado de moda.**

**Zarek se puso rígido cuando el dios se acercó a él. El poder existente era innegable y esto causó que**

**el aire alrededor de él chisporroteara.**

–**¿Por qué me estás hablando?**

**Dionisio señaló el Pedestrian Mall con el pulgar.**

–**Oí por casualidad tu pequeño intercambio con Terrence. Y estuve pensando que nosotros podríamos**

**hacer un trato.**

**Zarek se mofó de la idea misma.**

–**Sería como hacer un pacto con Lucifer.**

–**Sí, pero yo no huelo a azufre. Y me visto mejor. Luc siempre se parece a un alcahuete. –Le ofreció**

**un cigarrillo a Zarek–. Vamos, toma uno. Hasta es de tu marca.**

**Zarek lo tomó y lo miró con desconfianza mientras encendía el cigarrillo.**

–**¿Entonces, cuál es el pacto?**

–**Simple. Tengo un muchacho en la ciudad que me está haciendo algunos favores. Te encontraste**

**con él anoche. Es el que se parece a tu jefe.**

–**Sí, conozco al bastardo. Lo debo una también.**

–**Lo sé. Fue desafortunado que ustedes dos se encontraran así. Pero si puedes dejar de lado tu cólera,**

**pienso que te gustará mi trato mucho más.**

–**¿Y es?**

–**Mi muchacho necesita unas cosas. En realidad nosotros podríamos matarte, pero pienso que un**

**hombre de tus "especiales" capacidades y habilidades estaría mejor en nuestro lado que a la deriva toda**

**la eternidad como una Sombra incorpórea.**

**Dionisio hizo una pausa.**

–**Sigue hablando.**

–**Todo lo que necesito es que no caces. Ve a casa como Acheron quiere y permanece allí hasta Mardi**

**Gras. Durante mi celebración, Styxx se pondrá en contacto. Ayúdale con los preparativos finales y te daré**

**lo que más quieres.**

–**¿Y qué es lo que más quiero?**

–**El final de tu sufrimiento.**

**Zarek tuvo que darle el crédito al dios, él sabía bien qué ofrecer.**

–**No intentas engañarme, verdad?**

–**Te juro por el río Styx que si nos ayudas, te sacaré de tu dolor. Completamente. Sin trucos. Ninguna**

**escapatoria. Una ráfaga y estarás más allá de la muerte.**

–**¿Y si no lo hago?**

**Dionisio rió malvadamente.**

–**Hades64 tiene un agradable rincón de Tartarus65 esperando por ti.**

**Zarek tomó una pitada de su cigarrillo y rió misteriosamente.**

–**Como si me asustaras. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? ¿Rasgar la carne de mi cuerpo? ¿Romper mis**

**huesos? ¿Aún mejor, por qué no derribarme y pisarme muy fuerte hasta que sangre o me haga mierda**

**para juntar con pala? Ah espera, haz eso, y consigue la videocinta.**

**Los ojos verdes de Dionisio ardieron.**

–**No puedo creer Artemisa que te deje vivir.**

–**No puedo creer que seas un dios sin una mejor amenaza que eso. Pero no te preocupes –dijo mientras**

**parecía que Dionisio estaba listo para golpear–. Yo odio a estos malditos idiotas de todos modos y**

**no podría preocuparme menos a cuantos de ellos conviertes en Sombras.**

**El dios se calmó al instante.**

–**¿Supongo que sabes mi número de celular? –preguntó Zarek.**

**Dionisio asintió.**

–**Estaremos en contacto.**

–**Bien, te veré el martes.**

**Ante la insistencia de Terrence, Candace recogió su carro y dejó que los hombres lo llevaran de regreso**

**a su galería de arte. Pero cuando ellos comenzaron a alejarse, ella los detuvo.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Terrence mientras ella abría la pequeña puerta lateral sobre su carro.**

–**Nada.**

**Él le miró con el ceño fruncido cuando ella sacó el tazón que Zarek había estado mirando. Ella se lo**

**dio a Vane.**

–**¿Te importaría darle esto a Zarek por mí?**

**Terrence estaba horrorizado.**

–**¿Estás loca?**

–**No, Terrence. Ese hombre siente mucho dolor. Pienso que él podría recibir un poco de bondad de alguien.**

**Vane se mofó.**

–**Lo que él podría recibir son un buen par de patadas en el trasero.**

–**Vane, por favor. –Candace lo impulsó a tomarlo.**

**Él lo hizo, de mala gana.**

–**Bien, pero si él lo lanza contra mí, voy a querer alguna compensación.**

**Ella lo besó en la mejilla.**

–**Floja compensación, pero en presencia de Terrence, me conformaré con ella.**

**Vane tomó el tazón y se marchó calle abajo.**

**Ella se volvió a Terrence quien todavía fruncía el ceño.**

–**Zarek lo estrellará de un golpe contra una pared y lo romperá en la primera oportunidad que tenga.**

–**No lo creo. Incluso si lo hace, siempre puedo hacer otro.**

**Él la ayudó a cerrar su carro y luego lo condujo de nuevo a la calle.**

–**Tienes un corazón tan generoso.**

–**Eso es lo que todos me dicen. ¿Entonces, iremos a cazar a Styxx?**

–**Demonios, no. No me voy a arriesgar a que te hagan daño.**

**Ella le gruñó.**

–**Escucha, mi abuela me dijo algo esta tarde. Ella me dijo que siguiera mi corazón esta noche. No sé**

**lo que ella quiso decir con eso, pero yo confío en ella. Es una psíquica extraordinaria. Todo lo que ella**

**me ha dicho se ha cumplido.**

–**Mira, Candace, no puedo evitar lo que dijo. Sólo sé que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que algo te pase.**

**Cuando Nynia murió, estuve tan perdido y frío, y no he estado caliente desde entonces. No hasta**

**que sentí tus manos sobre mí. De la única manera que he sido capaz de arreglármelas sin ti fue enterrar**

**lo que siento, pero parece que no puedo hacer más eso. Cuando estoy contigo todo lo que puedo hacer**

**es sentir y necesitar.**

–**Así es como me siento yo, también.**

–**¿Dónde nos deja eso, entonces?**

–**No sé, Terrence. Espero saberlo.**

**Terrence puso su brazo sobre su hombro mientras caminaban por la plaza. Él notó otras parejas alrededor**

**de ellos. Como sentía no poder ser una pareja normal, feliz, sin otra preocupación que el pago de la**

**hipoteca.**

**Pero eso no era lo importante. Camulus estaba jugando con ambos y Candace iba a ser lastimada.**

**Terrence sólo conocía un modo verdadero de protegerlos a ambos.**

–**¿Dónde vamos? –Candace preguntó.**

–**Vamos a ver a un dios en busca de un milagro.**

**#########**

**Ash rechinó sus dientes mientras Artemisa deslizaba sus manos por su largo cabello rubio. Entrecerró**

**sus ojos mientras la miraba realizar un rizo entre sus dedos y movía rápidamente el rizo hacia adelante y**

**hacia atrás entre la yema de su dedo.**

–**Me tengo que ir –dijo él.**

**Ella puso mala cara de manera seductora, deslizando su mano llena de gracia hacia abajo por su pecho**

**desnudo, sus uñas raspando con cuidado su piel.**

–**No quiero que te vayas.**

–**Libérame, Artie. Tengo que encontrar a Styxx antes que haga daño a alguien más. Él casi mató a**

**Zarek anoche.**

–**¿A quien le preocupa? Zarek está mejor muerto.**

–**Eso se puede decir de la mayor parte de nosotros.**

**Ella pasó dolorosamente sus uñas por los brazos de él, que estaban asegurados a los postes de la**

**cama por un par de suaves cuerdas de oro.**

–**Odio cuando me hablas así. Eres tan ingrato después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.**

**Oh sí, ella había hecho tanto por él. Más bien a él y muy poco de ello había sido amable o agradable.**

–**No me hagas romper tus ataduras, Artie –. Si él usara sus poderes para desatar sus cuerdas "especiales",**

**enviaría una señal al Olimpo que alertaría a los otros dioses de su presencia en su templo. Siempre**

**que la "visitaba", sus poderes estaban seriamente limitados. Él podía hacer trucos del tipo de salón**

**como abrir puertas o vestirse y desnudarse, pero algo más que eso sería advertido por los dioses Olímpicos**

**y haría que ellos investigaran la fuente desconocida de poder.**

**Esa era la única cosa que Artemisa temía.**

–**¿Te gustaría eso, verdad? ¿Hacer que Zeus o uno de los otros te encontraran en mi cama?**

–**Entonces déjame ir.**

**Las cuerdas de oro se desataron de sus muñecas. Ash suspiró mientras movía sus brazos por primera**

**vez desde el alba y dejaba que la circulación volviera a sus manos. Una ola de agotamiento lo golpeó,**

**pero se la sacó de encima. Como siempre, Artemisa no le había dejado dormir en absoluto mientras había**

**estado con ella, y había estado despierto durante dos días completos.**

**Estaba tan cansado, no quería nada más que dormir.**

–**Oh, adivina lo que averigüé para ti –dijo Artemisa. –Mi inútil hermano, Dion, se ha unido con el tuyo**

**y con el dios celta de la guerra, Camulus, en una declaración de poder. ¿Eso es un disparate o qué?**

**Acheron se congeló.**

–**¿Qué dijiste?**

–**Dion y Cam piensan que ellos pueden volver a recuperar su divinidad y quieren usar a tu hermano**

**como cabecilla. ¿Se puede decir, cabeza de turco?. –Ella se rió–. Solo imagínate, un olvidado dios celta**

**de la guerra, mi hermano, cuya única fama es la de chupador de vino y vago, y tu hermano, cuyo único**

**mérito es parecerse a ti. Y piensan que ese ignorante puede conducirles a la gloria. –Ella resopló, luego**

**se rió otra vez–. No puedo esperar a ver lo que estos perdedores han planeado.**

**Acheron la miró fijamente. Ella podía subestimar sus capacidades, pero él tenía una vaga sospecha**

**de lo que intentaban hacer. En Mardi Gras, la barrera entre este mundo y en el que la Destructora Atlante**

**estaba retenida sería delgada. Podía haber sólo una razón para que ellos tuvieran a Styxx en sus proyectos...**

**Ellos querían liberar a la Destructora y el único modo de hacerlo sería matando a Ash.**

**De una u otra manera. Ash iba a asegurarse de que eso no sucediera. En Mardi Gras, todos ellos**

**tendrían una gran sorpresa.**

**No tenían ni idea de con quien ni con qué trataban. La Destructora estaba mucho más allá de su capacidad**

**de mandar o controlar. Una vez suelta, era la diosa antigua más despiadada imaginable. Una**

**que había asesinado a cada miembro de su propia familia. Después, ella hubiera destruido la tierra entera**

**si no hubiera sido detenida y encarcelada.**

**Si Camulus y Dionisio pensaban negociar con ella después de matarlo, estaban patéticamente confundidos.**

**Él casi se rió ante la idea de ellos tratando de razonar ella.**

**La noche de Mardi Gras sería interesante, sin duda.**

–**A propósito –dijo Artemisa mientras se reclinaba desnuda sobre la cama y deslizaba su pie desnudo**

**por la espina dorsal de él en una larga y cálida caricia–, tus niños han sido muy malos mientras estabas**

**aquí.**

**Ash dejó de frotar su muñeca y la miró.**

–**¿Qué quieres decir?**

–**En directa desobediencia a tus ordenes, Zarek salió a dar una vuelta y temprano esta noche, él y**

**Terrence se pelearon en el French Quarter.**

**La cólera se precipitó por él.**

–**¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?**

–**Hace aproximadamente dos horas.**

–**Demonios, Artemisa –gruñó él–.¿Por qué no me dijiste?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros y deslizó su mano sobre sus pechos desnudos en un esfuerzo por llamar**

**su atención hacia ella.**

–**Me gustaba donde estabas y sé que si te lo hubiera dicho, te habrías marchado.**

**Ash la miró airadamente. Su egoísmo no conocía ningún límite. Enfadado con ella, chasqueó los dedos**

**y devolvió su ropa sobre su cuerpo. Hizo su cabello negro y recogió su mochila del piso.**

–**Odio ese color de pelo en ti –dijo ella irritada, volviendo su cabello de negro a rubio.**

**Él se puso rígido.**

–**Sí, pues el único color que odio más que el rubio es el castaño.**

**Él hizo su pelo negro otra vez, cambiando luego el de ella a un tono que hacía juego. Su chillido furioso**

**recorrió el templo mientras Ash mentalmente se mandaba a sí mismo de vuelta a Nueva Orleans.**

**Candace sintió la adrenalina precipitándose mientras se acercaban al bar de motoristas en el 688 de**

**la Avenida Ursulines. Este era el mejor lugar en la ciudad para venir a encontrar amigos, comer buena**

**comida, y encontrar todo tipo de cosas divertidas para hacer.**

–**No me dijiste que íbamos al Santuario.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Tu sabes sobre el Santuario?**

–**Cariño, no hay ni una mujer en esta ciudad que no sepa sobre el Santuario, la Tierra de Maravillosos**

**Dioses. Te lo juro, mis amigas y yo queremos unirnos y proponer a Mama Lo para un premio por su**

**política de no contratar a cualquier hombre que no sea realmente muy atractivo.**

**Ella notó la mueca ofendida en su cara y no pudo menos que reírse.**

–**No es que tu no seas atractivo. Tu seguramente puedes tener un lugar en Santuario Hotties. ¿Pero**

**enfréntalo, jamás has notado que este lugar es como Hooters66 para las mujeres?**

–**No. Francamente puedo decir que nunca he notado que apuestos son los hombres en el Santuario.**

**Tampoco jamás me ha preocupado.**

**El exterior del club era el típico edificio de Nueva Orleans que había sido construido en 1801. Los ladrillos**

**eran de un color herrumbre y un enorme cartel se balanceaba sobre las puertas de tipo bar pasadas**

**de moda. Mostraba una luna llena que se elevaba sobre una colina donde una motocicleta estaba**

**aparcada y con orgullo proclamada ese lugar como el Santuario, Hogar de los Howlers. Los Howlers era**

**el grupo musical del lugar y eran, también un enormemente atractivo grupo de hombres.**

**La barra estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, y estaba dirigida por la**

**familia Peltier. La dueña, era Mamá Lo, tenía once atractivos hijos quienes otra vez garantizaban a la**

**mujer un premio por embellecer la ciudad. Cada uno de ellos era un espécimen masculino de primera**

**que garantizaba hacer jadear a una mujer.**

**Dev Peltier estaba en la puerta cuando ellos entraron. Un verdadero gorila67, él era uno de un grupo**

**de idénticos cuatrillizos. Candace nunca había encontrado a una mujer que no quisiera llevar a uno de**

**los cuatrillizos a su casa. En realidad, ellas querían llevarlos a todos a su casa y usarlos como juegos de**

**sujetalibros en el dormitorio. Sólo que no eran libros lo que sus amigas querían poner entre los cuatrillizos.**

**Dev tenía un par de ojos de color penetrante azul y el pelo largo, ondulado rubio que caía hasta la**

**mitad de su espalda. De la única manera que ella sabía de diferenciar a Dev de uno de sus hermanos**

**era el tatuaje de arco-y-flecha en su brazo.**

**Ella hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que era idéntica a la marca sobre el hombro de Terrence.**

–**¡Hey, hombre! –dijo Dev con un profundo, cálido y estremecedor acento mezcla entre francés y**

**canjún cuando vio a Terrence. Los dos chocaron los cinco.**

–**¿Dónde has estado?**

–**Fuera, aquí y allá. ¿Tu?**

**Dev le dirigió una maliciosa sonrisa burlona.**

–**Sobre todo adentro y afuera.**

**Terrence se rió.**

–**Yo no voy allí.**

**Dev la miró y guiñó.**

–**¡Hey, pequeña Candace, por qué estás andando con este perdedor? ¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo?**

–**O algo –dijo ella con una risa.**

–**¿Conoces a Dev? –le preguntó Terrence, su cuerpo se puso rígido como si se hubiera puesto celoso.**

–**Sí –contestó Dev antes que ella pudiera–. Ella viene todo el tiempo. Ella y Aimee juegan en la parte**

**de atrás.**

–**¿Vienes aquí sola?**

**Candace empujó a Terrence juguetonamente en el hombro.**

–**¿Paras? No eres mi padre y nadie me molesta aquí gracias a Dev y a sus hermanos.**

–**Así es, Terrence, conoces mi política. Nadie acosa a una mujer en el Santuario a no ser que ella quiera**

**ser acosada.**

–**La excepción debe ser Aimee –no pudo resistirse a agregar Candace. La única hija en el gran clan**

**Peltier, Aimee no podía acercarse a un hombre sin que uno de sus hermanos o su enormemente alto,**

**musculoso padre le dieran un golpe.**

–**Doblemente maldito. –Dev inclinó su cabeza hacia el ataúd que estaba en la esquina derecha de la**

**puerta de entrada del club–. Este es el último idiota que le pidió a mi hermana salir.**

**Terrence se rió otra vez.**

–**Hay otro lugar al que no quiero ir. Busco a Eros, ¿ha estado por aquí ya?**

–**Arriba en la despensa jugando al póquer con Rudy, Justin, y Etienne.**

–**Gracias.**

**Terrence la condujo por la mitad delantera de la barra donde las mesas y los reservados estaban preparados**

**para la cena. El lugar esa noche estaba más bien atestado y la música de los Howlers era ruidosa**

**y aturdidora.**

–**Terrence –gritó Candace en su oído. –¿Por qué tu y Dev tienen la misma marca de arco y flecha en**

**sus cuerpos?**

**Él echó un vistazo hacia atrás a donde Dev estaba de pie en la puerta.**

–**Dev piensa que es gracioso que lleve la señal de... –Su voz se calmó, pero ella entendió lo que**

**quería decir por el brillo en sus ojos.**

**La señal de arco debía ser el signo de firma de un Dark Hunter.**

–**¿Él es uno también?**

–**No, él es completamente de otra clase.**

**Comenzaba a entender.**

–**¿Otra clase como Vane?**

**Él hizo una pausa y bajó su cabeza para poder hablar sin ser oído por casualidad.**

–**Sí, y al mismo tiempo, no.**

**Entonces él debía ser un Were-bestia de una clase diferente.**

–**¿Eso significa que toda su familia es capaz de cambiar... –ella cambió sobre la marcha cuando un**

**parroquiano se acercó demasiado– su ropa a algo completamente nuevo? –terminó ella.**

**Él asintió.**

**¡Wow! ¿Quien diría? Una Were-Familia entera dirigiendo uno de los sitios más populares en la ciudad.**

**Muy chic.**

**Terrence se enderezó y se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde estaban las mesas de billar. Había una recargada**

**escalera de pino que conducía al área superior, donde mesas adicionales estaban dispuestas**

**para la gente que quisiera comer y mirar a la banda mientras tocaba abajo.**

**Incluso el área de arriba estaba preparada para esa noche.**

**Sin detenerse, Terrence la condujo a través de los clientes y se dirigió a la última mesa de la izquierda,**

**que estaba en una esquina.**

**Cinco personas estaban sentadas a ella y cuatro de ellos jugaban al póquer. Etienne Peltier era más**

**delgado que su hermano mayor Dev, pero no menos musculoso. Él tenía hombros anchos, lacio pelo rubio**

**y un rostro que sólo podía ser llamado angelical. Pero como Candace había aprendido en más de**

**una ocasión, el diablo mismo residía en ese hermoso cuerpo. Nadie quería cruzarse con Etienne.**

**Rudy St. Michel estaba sentado al lado de Etienne. Con una apariencia término medio, él se parecía**

**al típico vagabundo de Nueva Orleans con el cabello largo negro y vistosos tatuajes cubriendo cada centímetro**

**de carne visible. Él había comenzado a trabajar ahí aproximadamente un año atrás y era el responsable**

**de las máquinas de juego de abajo.**

**Otro gorila, Justin Portakalian, tenía su espalda contra la pared y una pierna larga, revestida de cuero**

**estirada sobre una silla de madera mientras le entregaba dos cartas a Rudy. Él era tan magnífico como**

**cualquiera de los Peltiers, de mediana estatura, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana que brillaban**

**con malicia. De dos metros y con una mala actitud que redefinía el término, era alguien que Candace**

**siempre intentaba evitar. Él no hablaba mucho y había tirado a su último novio por la puerta de**

**atrás. Literalmente. Ella también había oído el rumor de que Justin había estado en prisión por asesinato,**

**y algo en su mortal conducta agregaba bastante credibilidad a esa especulación.**

**A las otras dos personas no las conocía. Uno era un motorista rubio que tenía a una hermosa pelirroja**

**sentada en su regazo. Él alzó la vista, vio a Terrence, y la risa desapareció de sus labios.**

–**¿Qué haces aquí, Celta?**

–**Tengo que hablar contigo.**

–**¿No puedes ver que estoy ganando?**

**Terrence miró las fichas de póquer al lado de su codo.**

–**Sí, y también puedo ver que estás haciendo trampa.**

–**¿Qué?. –Los otros hombres de pronto se animaron.**

–**¡Terrence, estúpido!. –El rubio aclaró su garganta–. Él sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Denme un minuto, sí?**

**Rudy resopló hacia Justin y Etienne mientras acomodaba las cinco cartas en sus manos.**

–**No sé por qué ustedes muchachos se están encabronando. Los dos están haciendo trampa también.**

**Etienne rió con una risa encantadora y despreocupada mientras Justin dirigía una mirada menos divertida Rudy. El motorista rubio comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, luego volvió deprisa hacia atrás y levantó**

**las cartas.**

–**Por si acaso –dijo a los demás. En cuanto el rubio se alejó de ellos, Terrence los presentó. –Candace,**

**te presento a Eros y Psique.**

**Candace los miró curiosamente.**

–**¿Ellos sólo creen que esos nombres son lindos, no? No son realmente Eros y Psique.**

**Eros le dirigió una mirada molesta.**

–**¿Por qué ella se dirige a mí?**

–**Cupido –dijo Terrence, una nota de advertencia de su voz–. Se amable. –Él se volvió hacia Psique–**

**.¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Psique, y mantener a Candace ocupada mientras trato con tu marido?**

–**Seguramente dulce. –Psique puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Candace–. Vamos a ver que clase**

**de problemas podemos encontrar abajo.**

**Candace siguió a Psique a la recargada escalera que conducía al piso inferior, no lejos de la pista. El**

**área entera estaba atiborrada de bailarines y gente que quería oír a los Howlers cantar, y de mujeres**

**que querían comerse con los ojos a los miembros de la banda.**

**Ella y Psique se acercaron a una mesa del fondo donde un tipo llamado Nick Gautier jugaba un juego**

**con Wren, uno de los ayudantes de camarero del Santuario. Wren era un tipo tranquilo, tímido quien tenía**

**un aura a su alrededor que decía que prefería ser invisible. De todos modos había algo peligroso en**

**él. Del tipo que decía que pelearía con mucho gusto con cualquiera lo bastante estúpido como para molestar**

**su introvertido espacio. Su oscuro cabello rubio era largo, y él lo llevaba en un estilo que no era**

**totalmente rasta68, pero que no estaba lejos tampoco. Sus ojos eran un color gris tan pálido que parecían**

**casi descoloridos.**

**En cuanto a Nick Gautier, Candace lo había encontrado ahí unas veces. Su madre era una de las cocineras**

**y él a menudo entraba para cenar y jugar un juego rápido de billar con Wren.**

–**Hola, damas –dijo Nick con su leve acento Cajún.**

**Psique tomó el taco de su mano.**

–**Acomoda tus bolas, Nick. Queremos jugar.**

**Nick se rió.**

–**Psique, una cosa que una mujer nunca debería decir a un hombre es que acomode sus bolas.**

**No haciéndole caso, Psique miró a Wren.**

–**A ti no te importa, ¿verdad?**

**Wren negó con su cabeza e hizo una señal a Candace. Sin una palabra, él rápidamente desapareció**

**en la muchedumbre.**

–**No queríamos molestarlos muchachos –dijo Candace a Nick.**

–**Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Wren y yo jugamos mucho. Él tenía que regresar a la cocina de todos**

**modos. ¿Ustedes señoras quieren algo para beber?**

–**Cerveza –dijo Psique.**

–**Agua.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Candace miró como Nick sorteaba la muchedumbre. Ella se**

**volvió a Psique.**

–**¿Tu y Eros vienen aquí a menudo?**

**Ella asintió.**

–**Hasta te he visto aquí unas veces. Por lo general andas con Aimee y otra chica de cabello negro.**

–**Trina.**

–**Esa es ella.**

**Psique tomó la bola blanca y la alineó.**

–**Sí –dijo ella mientras tiraba, enviando a seis de las bolas a las troneras–. Soy una diosa y Eros es**

**un dios.**

–**Como sabías...**

–**Soy una diosa. Puedo oír cada pensamiento en tu cabeza. –Ella se rió de Candace mientras ponía**

**tiza en la punta de su taco.**

–**Es un hecho realmente incómodo de saber.**

–**¿Tu crees?. –Psique sopló a través de la punta, dejando la tiza de lado, luego envió tres bolas más**

**a las troneras–. Y porque sé lo que piensas, la respuesta es sí.**

–**¿La respuesta a qué?**

–**Si, Terrence realmente te ama.**

**Candace hizo una mueca mientras Psique hundía el resto de las bolas que estaban sobre la mesa.**

–**No sé. A veces siento que no puede hablarme de Nynia. Pienso que la ama más que a mí.**

**Psique acomodó las bolas otra vez.**

–**No te ofendas, pero eso es estúpido. Tú y Terrence son compañeros del alma. Él siempre te amará no**

**importa quien o qué seas. Tú, mi amiga, podrías volverte como una ballena jorobada y él te amaría. Él**

**no puede manejarlo. Los dos están destinados el uno al otro.**

–**Sí, pero...**

–**No hay ningún pero, Candace. –Ella se movió para pararse delante de ella–. Soy la diosa de las almas**

**y de los compañeros del alma. A diferencia de otros dioses del Olimpo, sé cuando veo a dos personas**

**que fueron creadas el uno para el otro. Si tanto tú como Terrence murieran esta noche y más tarde**

**volvieran a nacer en polos opuestos de la tierra tarde o temprano se reunirían. Ese es un talento especial**

**que tienen los compañeros del alma. Sola puedes sobrevivir, demonios, hasta puedes estar con otra**

**persona, pero ninguno de ustedes jamás estará completo sin el otro.**

**Ella echó un vistazo hacia arriba, adonde habían dejado a los muchachos.**

–**Usted dos pueden luchar contra esto todo lo que quieran. Pero todo lo que van a lograr es hacer**

**sus vidas miserables.**

**Ella acarició el hombro de Candace.**

–**Sé que no me crees. Sé que llevará tiempo antes de que lo aceptes. Y está dicho, el problema con**

**tu relación no es si él realmente te ama. Es que él no puede permitirse ni siquiera pensarlo.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Porque al minuto que lo haga, Camulus te matará. Terrence lo sabe. Él no se permitirá amarte por**

**miedo a que mueras otra vez.**

**Candace tragó saliva ante sus palabras. Todo seguía volviendo a aquel irritable e irritante dios celta.**

–**¿Hay algún modo de evitar a Camulus?**

–**Tal vez.**

–**¿Tal vez? ¿Eso es lo mejor que me puedes hacer?**

–**¡Hey!, eso es mejor que no.**

**Verdad, pero todavía quería más esperanza que eso.**

–**¿Y en cuanto a Artemisa? –preguntó Candace–, incluso si conseguimos pasar a Camulus, que pasa**

**con ella?**

**Psique giró su taco en sus manos mientras pensaba en aquel hecho que no podía olvidarse.**

–**Ella es difícil. Con ella tienes que negociar con mucho cuidado.**

–**¿Entonces es posible que yo pudiera hablar con ella?**

–**Es posible.**

**En la mente de Candace daba vueltas la idea. ¿Realmente podría haber esperanza para ellos?**

**Vane se sentó al otro lado del campo en su forma humana mientras escuchaba las conversaciones**

**ociosas alrededor de él. La mitad de la manada estaba en forma humana mientras la otra parte eran lobos.**

**Muchos de los hombres estaban agitados. Había un olor inquietante en el aire. Uno que denotaba**

**problemas, de los que nadie podía manejar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué lo estaba causando. Pero él**

**estaba tan nervioso como el resto de ellos. Una palabra o acción equivocada y era probable que él tomara**

**una vida como un Daimon. Muchas, de hecho.**

**Fang se acercó a él y le ofreció una cerveza fría.**

–**¿Quieres ir a patrullar y ver si podemos averiguar qué está pasando?**

**Vane hizo saltar la tapa e inclinó su cabeza para poder ver, del otro lado del cuerpo de Fang, donde**

**Stefan y los demás estaban reunidos. Él sacudió su cabeza.**

**Si salía con Stefan con el humor que tenía, uno de ellos terminaría muerto.**

–**Lo que sea que es, está viniendo hacia aquí. Pienso que deberíamos quedarnos cerca de las mujeres.**

**Fang se rió de eso.**

–**Me gusta el modo en que piensas, adelphos. Quedarme cerca de las mujeres es lo que hago mejor.**

**Él se rió de las palabras de Fang.**

**¡Vane!**

**Vane se ahogó con la cerveza cuando oyó la voz frenética, asustada de su hermana, en su cabeza.**

**¿Qué?**

**Contestó silenciosamente.**

**Los cachorros están llegando. Te necesito.**

**Su cerveza olvidada, Vane se puso de pie en un salto y corrió hacia ella. La encontró a un lado del**

**campo, cerca de una pequeña salida del agua.**

–**Te tengo, nena –dijo él gentilmente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado para ayudarla.**

**Ella lamió su barbilla, luego lloriqueó más cuando el dolor del trabajo de parto la golpeó.**

**Fang se reunió con ellos unos minutos más tarde, trayendo mantas.**

–**¿Quieres que consiga a Papá?**

–**No –dijo Vane–. Podemos manejarlo.**

**Mientras se estiraba para acariciar a Anya, su teléfono celular sonó. Maldiciendo por lo inoportuno,**

**contestó para encontrar a Acheron del otro lado.**

–**Estoy ocupado, Dark Hunter. Este no es un buen...**

–**Lo sé, pero hay un masivo número de Daimons convergiendo sobre Miller's Well. Ellos van por tu**

**manada, Vane.**

**Vane se quedó frío con las noticias.**

–**¿Estás seguro?**

–**Positivo. Parece que ellos quieren una supercarga antes de las festividades de mañana a la noche,**

**así que muchachos, tienen que salir de allí.**

**Cómo desearía que fuera tan simple.**

–**Anya está de parto. No podemos moverla. Pero me aseguraré que los demás se vayan.**

–**Bien –dijo Ash–. Crúzate de brazos y te tendré algunos refuerzos tan pronto sea posible.**

**La implicación atravesó a Vane e insultó cada parte de animal de él.**

–**No necesito tu ayuda, Dark Hunter. Podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos.**

–**Síp, es lo mismo, estaremos allí dentro de poco.**

**El teléfono quedó muerto.**

**Gruñendo, Vane devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo y le dijo a Fang qué estaba ocurriendo.**

–**Haz que los otros se muevan.**

**Fang asintió, luego corrió a cumplir lo pedido.**

**Ash maldijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y andaba rápidamente por Bourbon Street hacia Canal.**

**¿Dónde demonios estaba Terrence? El Celta se suponía que debía estar en su pantano y en cambio no había**

**señal de él. Cerrando sus ojos, Ash sintió que el Celta estaba bien. Pero él no tenía tiempo para**

**traerlo de lo de Candace. Los Daimons se movían rápido y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alcanzaran**

**a Vane y su familia.**

**Él abrió su teléfono y llamó a Valerius que estaba todavía en casa.**

–**Valerius, estoy en Bourbon...**

–**No me aventuraré por esas calles de groseras iniquidades y plebeyo horror, Acheron. Este es el pozo**

**negro de la humanidad. Ni siquiera lo pidas.**

**Ash puso sus ojos en blando ante el tono arrogante del Romano.**

–**Te necesito en el pantano.**

**El silencio le contestó.**

–**Tenemos una situación, Valerius –dijo él severamente–. Un grupo de Daimons está tras la manada**

**Katagaria y ellos tienen mujeres en trabajo de parto...**

–**¿Dónde me necesitas?**

**Ash sonrió. El romano tenía sus momentos. Buenos y malos. Por suerte, este era uno de los buenos.**

–**Voy para allá. –Ash colgó el teléfono.**

**Entró corriendo a un pórtico cercano donde nadie podría verlo y destelló para llegar al lado de Val.**

**Valerius hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver a Ash en su sala de estar antes de que el romano pudiera ni siquiera**

**devolver el teléfono inalámbrico a su base. Lo único que demostró Valerius fue un leve arqueo leve**

**de su ceja derecha.**

–**No tenemos tiempo para medios convencionales de transporte –explicó Ash.**

**Antes de que Val pudiera preguntarle que quería decir, Acheron lo agarró y ellos se materializaron**

**cerca de la guarida le frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Eres alguna especie de híbrido de Were-Hunter como Ravyn?**

**Ash le dio una oscura medio-sonrisa.**

–**Es una larga historia. La parte pertinente es que no puedo usar mis poderes cerca de los Katagaria**

**sin obligarles a cambiar de forma. Si las lobas embarazados son obligadas a cambiar a la forma humana**

**por mis poderes, las matará a ellas y a sus bebés instantáneamente. Entonces, lucho estrictamente como**

**un humano. Tus poderes no son cargados iónicamente69, por lo que deberías poder luchar como**

**siempre.**

**Val asintió, entendiendo.**

**Acheron sacó su bastón de batalla, luego condujo a Val hacia la guarida.**

**El campo estaba en un caos total mientras los hombres, muchos en forma humana, intentaban reunir**

**a las lobas embarazadas y los cachorros y moverlos sin usar su magia.**

**Vane y Fang estaban sobre una loba embarazada en trabajo de parto mientras otro macho que se**

**parecía asombrosamente a Vane, se arrodillaba a su lado y la sostenía. El hombre era considerablemente**

**más viejo que los hermanos.**

**Ash lo recordaba bien. El despiadado jefe Katagari odiaba a todo el que no fuera de la manada. Pero**

**vamos, se corrigió mientras miraba a Vane y a Fang, su padre odiaba a muchos que estaban en la manada**

**también.**

–**Odio dejarte, pequeña –dijo su padre–. Pero sabes que criaré tus cachorros con amor.**

**La loba lloriqueó. Su padre se levantó y dirigió una desdeñosa mirada sobre Vane y Fang.**

–**Esto es tu culpa. Maldigo el día que tuve hijos Were-Wolf.**

**Vane gruñó ante el insulto y se abalanzó por su padre, pero Fang lo detuvo. Su padre curvó sus labios.**

–**Tú, mejor los proteges joven. Que Dios los ayude a ambos si algo les pasa. –Él acechó a los demás.**

**Acheron y Val se dirigieron a los hermanos.**

–**¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –exigió Vane en cuanto los vio–. Te dije que podemos manejar esto.**

**Acheron plantó el final de su bastón en la tierra y lo miró con paciencia.**

–**No juegues al héroe, Vane. Lo último que necesitas es luchar por quitarte Daimons de tu espalda**

**mientras Anya está de parto.**

**Vane estrechó sus ojos.**

–**¿Tu sabes algo sobre ayudar a nacer un bebé?**

–**Si –dijo Ash. –He ayudado a nacer a más de los que me correspondían durante los once mil años**

**pasados.**

**A pesar de sus anteriores palabras, Vane pareció aliviado por la respuesta de Ash.**

**Vane miró a Val.**

–**¿Y tu?**

**La respuesta de Val estuvo tan fuera de lugar, viniendo de él, como su presencia aquí.**

–**No conozco nada sobre el nacimiento de cachorros, señorita Scarlett70, pero puedo arrancar la cabeza**

**de un Daimon sin ponerme a sudar.**

–**Bien, ambos pueden quedarse. –Vane se agachó al lado de su hermana acarició su hocico con su**

**cara mientras la loba jadeaba y lloriqueaba–. Aguanta, Anya. No voy a abandonarte.**

**Ash se sentó a su lado y estiró su mano hacia ella para que lo oliera.**

–**Soy un amigo, Anya –dijo él gentilmente–. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero vamos a quedarnos contigo**

**y ayudarte.**

**Ella alzó la vista hacia Vane quien hacía ruidos de lobo detrás de ella. Una fuerte maldición sonó.**

–**¡Vane! –gritó Fang–. Tenemos caimanes moviéndose por todas partes.**

–**Está bien –dijo Ash–. Están conmigo. Ellos no te atacarán a no ser que los golpees.**

–**¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Fang con escepticismo.**

–**Positivo.**

**El último de la manada Katagaria se fue, dejando a Val, Anya, los hermanos y a Ash solos con los**

**caimanes. La tranquila calma del pantano era rota sólo por los jadeos y quejidos de Anya.**

**Mientras esperaban, Ash compadeció la pena en los ojos de Vane.**

–**Ella estará bien –le aseguró Val cuando él lo notó también–. La sacaremos de esto.**

–**No –dijo Vane, sacudiendo su cabeza–. Todo lo que podemos esperar es salvar a sus cachorros.**

**Tan pronto el último salga de su cuerpo, ella morirá.**

**Val le miró con el ceño fruncido.**

–**No seas tan fatalista.**

–**No lo soy, Dark Hunter. Ella fue reclamada por su compañero. Ellos vincularon sus fuerzas de vida.**

**Si no hubiera estado embarazada y llevando una nueva vida en ella cuando él murió, habría muerto con**

**él. En cuanto los cachorros hayan nacido, ella irá a unirse a él en el otro lado.**

**El estómago de Ash se apretó de pena y compasión al oír el dolor de la voz de Vane. Él sabía cuanto**

**significaba Anya para los hermanos. También sabía qué estaba a punto de pasar y aunque él quisiera**

**cambiarlo, también sabía que no podría.**

–**Lo siento, Vane.**

–**Gracias. –Vane arrastró su mano por el pelo blanco de su hermana.**

**De repente, de en ninguna parte, una horda de Daimons atacó. Vane saltó sobre sus pies para enfrentarlos.**

–**No sé nada sobre el nacimiento de cachorros –le dijo a Ash–. Quédate con ella y yo lucharé.**

**Ash cabeceó y se quedó agachado junto a Anya mientras ella trataba de morder y gemir.**

**Fang se transformó en un lobo, su más fuerte forma, para luchar, pero Vane permaneció humano.**

**Ash oyó el grito de los Daimons cuando encontraron a los caimanes que los estaban esperando.**

**Anya comenzó a agitarse cuando la lucha estalló. Ash mantuvo su atención enfocada en la loba y sólo**

**levantaba la vista para asegurarse que los Daimons no se estaban acercando a Anya.**

**Fang hacía un trabajo notable manteniéndolos lejos en la forma de lobo mientras Valerius y Vane luchaban**

**con cuchillo y espada. Lo malo era que los hermanos no podían usar su magia más que lo que**

**Ash podía. Cualquier fortuito golpe de su energía podía golpear accidentalmente a Anya y sus cachorros**

**y matarlos al instante.**

–**¡Vane!**

**Ash se sobresaltó ante el sonido humano de la loba. Levantó la vista y vio a un Daimon a punto de**

**atacar a Vane por la espalda. Prevenido, el Katagari vio al Daimon y giró a tiempo para apuñalarlo en el**

**corazón y matarlo.**

**Anya volvió a acostarse. Ash la sostuvo quieta mientras el primero de sus cachorros aparecía.**

–**Eso es –dijo él, con una voz tranquila, calmante–. Casi estamos ahí.**

**Un Daimon pasó por los setos al lado de ellos. Ash saltó y se dio vuelta para defender a Anya mientras**

**Vane agarraba al Daimon y lo golpeaba alejándolo de ellos.**

–**Ten cuidado con mi hermana –dijo Vane entre dientes apretados.**

**Ash rápidamente volvió a Anya. Con los Daimons tan cerca ahora, él estaba teniendo que cuidar al**

**bebé, a Anya y a los Daimons. No era fácil.**

–**Empuja –le dijo a Anya. –Solamente un poquito más.**

**Los siguientes pocos segundos pasaron rápidamente y sin embargo parecieron moverse en cámara**

**lenta.**

**Dos Daimons se alejaron de su lucha con Fang. Uno de ellos le disparó a Fang con arma de alto voltaje,**

**convirtiéndolo inmediatamente humano. Fang soltó un aullido mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba**

**de modo incontrolable de acá para allá entre lobo y humano.**

**Vane fue tras el segundo en el momento que el primero lo apuntaba con el arma y se zambulló en la**

**tierra. El Daimon presionó el botón y la ráfaga no le dio a Vane por una fracción de milímetros.**

**Le pegó Anya en cambio.**

**Ash maldijo con furia mientras Anya se transformaba de una loba a una mujer y volvía a cambiar**

**otra vez. Sus gritos resonaban en los árboles y luego ella cayó misteriosamente silenciosa. De vuelta en**

**su forma de loba, ella no se movió en absoluto.**

**Vane corrió hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**Ella estaba muerta.**

**Ash soltó su grito de batalla y se precipitó sobre el Daimon que la había matado. Él perforó con fuerza**

**al Daimon en la mandíbula, luego usó sus manos desnudas para terminarlo. Ahora que él podía usar**

**sus poderes sin restricción, Ash tuvo poco trabajo con los Daimons restantes.**

**Las transformaciones de Fang habían reducido de velocidad, pero él todavía alternaba entre la forma**

**humana y de lobo mientras se arrastraba despacio hacia el cuerpo de su hermana.**

**Vane caminó petrificado hacia Anya y se hundió al lado de ella. Él tomó su cuerpo de lobo en sus**

**brazos y la acunó como si fuera un bebé. Lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras él se mecía adelante y**

**atrás con ella y le susurraba en lobo.**

**Fang soltó un aullido feroz y se convirtió en un hombre. Su cuerpo desnudo, él posó su cabeza sobre**

**la espalda de Anya y la sostuvo también.**

**Ash nunca olvidaría la visión de los tres agrupados allí en su pena. Esto lo atormentaría siempre. Él**

**recordaba el pasado, demasiado bien, para su gusto... Un dolor así nunca se curaba completamente. Él**

**lo sabía, de hecho.**

**Con cara severa, Ash dio un paso hacia ellos.**

–**Me necesitan para...**

–**Váyanse –gruñó Vane, su voz salvaje y fría–. Déjennos solos.**

–**Podría haber más Daimons viniendo –le recordó Val a Vane.**

–**Y los mataré –gruñó él. –Los mataré a todos.**

**No había nada más que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos y Ash odiaba eso sobre todo. Los hermanos**

**necesitaban tiempo para apenarse. Desintegrando su bastón él giró hacia Val que miraba a los hermanos**

**con una mirada fija, preocupada.**

–**No había nada más pudieras hacer –le dijo Valerius a Vane–. No te culpes.**

**Vane soltó un gruñido inhumano. Ash tiró del brazo de Val y lo alejó de la escena antes de Vane atacara**

**por el dolor.**

–**El inocente nunca debería sufrir por las batallas de otros –dijo Val sin aliento mientras seguía a Ash.**

–**Lo sé –dijo Ash, su corazón pesado. –Pero siempre parece ser el caso.**

**Val asintió.**

–**A furore infra, libera nos.**

**Ash hizo una pausa ante la cita latina. "La rabia interna nos libera".**

–**Sabes, Valerius, hay veces que pienso que en realidad podrías ser humano, después de todo.**

**Valerius se mofó de esto.**

–**Confía en mí, Acheron, independientemente de la parte humana de mí que alguna vez haya existido, está muerta hace un largo, largo rato.**

**Terrence condujo a Eros al depósito y cerró la puerta. Quinn Peltier había insonorizado el cuarto unas**

**décadas atrás para asegurar que los Peltiers y otros amigos escogidos pudieran tener intimidad de forma**

**urgente si lo necesitaban.**

**Al principio, el cuarto había sido planeado como un lugar donde ocultarse en el caso que uno de**

**ellos, por casualidad, se convirtiera en oso mientras el club estaba ocupado, pero con el tiempo se había**

**convertido en un lugar conveniente para que uno de los hermanos tomara a una mujer bien dispuesta**

**sin tener que sentir el escozor de esperar.**

**Pero esa era otra historia.**

**Terrence encendió la luz suave y enfrentó a Eros.**

–**Necesito un favor.**

–**Favor, demonios. ¿No sabes que se supone que vaporizo a cualquier Dark-Hunter que se ponga**

**cerca de mí?**

**Terrence lo miró divertido.**

–**Lo recordaré la próxima vez que me pidas prestado dinero para jugar sin que Psique lo sepa.**

**Eros rió afablemente.**

–**Buen punto. ¿Bien, qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**Terrence vaciló. Silenciosamente, rezó para que Eros le diera una respuesta diferente a lo que él temía.**

–**¿Conoces al dios celta Camulus?**

**Eros se encogió de hombros.**

–**No realmente. Él anda con Ares, Kel, Ara, y otros dioses de la guerra. Siendo el dios del amor y la**

**lujuria, no tiendo a asociarme con ellos. ¿Por qué?**

–**Porque fui maldecido por él y quiero saber si hay alguna forma de romper la maldición.**

–**¿Francamente?**

–**Sí.**

–**Muy probablemente no. Los dioses de la guerra por regla general no son realmente muy indulgentes.**

**Esa clase viene con una mentalidad de destrucción masiva. Pero depende de lo que hiciste y que**

**usó como maldición.**

–**Maté a su hijo y él ha prohibido que yo jamás ame a un humano. Cuando lo hago, él los mata.**

–**Ooh –suspiró Eros. –Lo lamento, hombre, pero algo así, tú puedes colgarlo e irte. La venganza corre**

**profundamente en los huesos de los dioses de la guerra. Ahora, si tuvieras la sangre de un dios, podrías**

**tener alguna influencia. ¿La tienes?.**

–**No. Soy totalmente humano, sangre sabia, de todos modos.**

–**Entonces estas totalmente jodido.**

**Terrence apretó sus dientes ante la verdad, aún cuando no estuviera sorprendido por ello. Él no había**

**comprendido hasta entonces que había comenzado a ver un futuro para él y Candace.**

**Ahí en el fondo de su mente realmente había estado la esperanza.**

**Pero era vano.**

–**No hay ningún modo de conservar a Candace.**

**Él no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Eros dijo,**

–**Si la amas, entonces estoy seguro que ella pagará por ello.**

**Terrence se reforzó para lo que tenía que hacer. Incluso aunque esto le arrancara el corazón y lo hiciera**

**querer gritar. Él sabía que tenía que hacer esto. Era el único modo de protegerla.**

–**Bien, entonces. Tengo una última petición.**

**Eros le dio una mirada comprensiva.**

–**Quieres que yo les dispare con la flecha de plomo para matar su amor.**

**Él asintió. Eros se quitó su collar de arco de alrededor de su cuello y lo hizo más grande. Terrence agarró**

**su mano mientras él apuntaba.**

–**Todavía no. ¿Ok? Sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo con ella. ¿Puedes esperar hasta la medianoche?**

**Encogiendo el arco de nuevo al tamaño de collar, Eros asintió y apretó a Terrence en el hombro.**

–**El amor muerde, hombre. Créeme, lo sé.**

**Terrence pensó en Psique y él sintió una punzada de celos.**

–**Sí, pero tu conseguiste mantener tu amor.**

–**Verdad. Soy un maldito afortunado en ese departamento. –Eros cambió como si algo lo hiciera sentir**

**incómodo–.¿Dónde quieres que le dispare?**

–**En algún lugar que no duela.**

**Eros revoleó sus ojos. Terrence contestó seriamente.**

–**El club Runningwolf. La tendré allí a la medianoche.**

**Asintiendo, Eros dio dos pasos.**

–**Te veré a la medianoche.**

–**Gracias, Eros. Te la debo.**

–**Si, me la debes.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza en entendimiento mutuo. Ahora estaba endeudado con Vane y con Eros. En**

**la forma en que iba, probablemente iba a perder más que su alma entera antes de que todo estuviera**

**dicho y hecho.**

**Él solo rezaba para que en el final, Candace no perdiera la vida. Pero él no pensaría en eso ahora.**

**Todo lo que tenía eran unas horas más para pasar con la mujer que amaba. Quería disfrutar del poco**

**tiempo que ellos tenían antes de que ella aprendiera a odiarlo.**

**Terrence dejó el cuarto y se paró hasta que vio a Candace abajo jugando al billar con Psique.**

**Ella estaba tan hermosa allí. Las luces de jugaban en su cabello negro-medianoche. Y su cuerpo lozano,**

**dulce... Era la perfección. Candace era todo para él.**

**Los pensamientos de Terrence se dispersaron cuando comprendió que un hombre delgado de altura**

**media se dirigía a Candace y ella no parecía feliz de verlo. De repente, su conversación se intensificó en**

**una lucha verbal. Candace estaba animada mientras empujaba al hombre con su dedo y hacia atrás.**

**Psique dejó su taco y dio un paso entre ellos.**

**Terrence vio rojo.**

**Sin pensar en los gorilas o en otra cosa que Candace puso su mano sobre la baranda y balanceando**

**sus piernas y se tiró al piso de abajo. La gente jadeó y se asustó.**

**El dolor fusiló su pierna y empeoró cuando dio un paso. A Terrence no le preocupó. La única cosa que él**

**veía era la cara apenada de Candace. El único sonido que oía era su voz enfadada.**

–**¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso Jerry, tu, víbora!**

–**Te lo dije antes, Candy, todo es aceptable en los negocios.**

–**Pero él era mi cliente. Me senté ahí todo el día esperándolo para mostrarle.**

–**Sí, bien, te dormiste, perdiste.**

–**Aquí está otro refrán –dijo Terrence, agarrando al tipo y girándolo para enfrentarlo–. Nadie se mete**

**con mi muchacha.**

**Candace se congeló ante la cara de Terrence. Era realmente espeluznante. Él miraba fijamente a Jerry**

**como si estuviera a punto de hacer filete de Jerry.**

–**Está bien, Terrence –dijo ella, no queriéndolo meter en el problema o, peor, que fuera detenido por**

**golpear a la babosa.**

**Ella sabía, por la expresión de Jerry, que se moría por decir algo vil, pero el impresionante tamaño y**

**la ferocidad de Terrence mantuvieron sus labios sellados.**

**Ella tomó el brazo de Terrence.**

–**Vamos, bebé, vayámonos.**

**Terrence realmente quería desgarrar al tipo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a robar el cliente de Candace? Él sabía**

**cuanto le importaba. Su cólera golpeaba y siseaba, presionado contra el control que él solía mantener**

**controlado.**

–**¿Quién es este estúpido? –preguntó Terrence a Candace.**

–**Solía ser su marido, ¿en cuanto a ti?**

**Los ojos de Terrence llamearon.**

–**Lo mismo.**

**Jerry no podía haber lucido más impresionado si Terrence en realidad lo hubiera golpeado.**

**Terrence miró Candace. Una parte de él se sentía sumamente traicionada por que ella hubiera osado**

**casarse con alguien más. No importaba que ella no hubiera tenido ninguna idea sobre su vida pasada**

**juntos.**

**Eso todavía dolía. Sus ojos le pidieron perdón.**

–**Yo iba a decirte.**

–**¿Cuándo, Candace?**

**Ella se dio vuelta y echó un vistazo a Jerry.**

–**Eres un idiota. No puedo creer que alguna vez fuera lo bastante estúpida como para casarme contigo.**

**Ella comenzó a alejarse entre la muchedumbre ahora silenciosa.**

–**¡Eh!, Candy –la llamó Jerry–. Asegúrate de ir a Fallini's algún día y admira mi trabajo. Recuerda**

**cuando lo mires que el mejor artista ganó.**

**Terrence vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Su temperamento explotó.**

**Girando sus hombros, se dio vuelta y aporreó a Jerry con tal fuerza que lo liquidó. Él aterrizó con un**

**golpe seco sobre la mesa del fondo, enviando las bolas de billar y a las troneras.**

**Varios miembros del clan de los osos maldijeron mientras las cámaras destellaban.**

–**Que modo de procurar pasar desapercibido, Celta –dijo Justin arrogantemente al lado de él.**

**Terrence ignoró a la pantera. Él tomó la mano de Candace y la condujo a través de la muchedumbre.**

**Nick se encontró con él y Candace en la puerta.**

–**Hombre, Ash va a echar humo cuando sepa sobre esto. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto con**

**la multitud apiñada por Mardi Gras para atestiguarlo. Eres peor que Zarek.**

–**Sólo asegúrate de limpiarlo.**

–**Limpiarlo, demonios. ¿Tu sabes solamente cuántas cámaras tomaron el truco de tu salto desde**

**arriba? Mi mamá ahora piensa que andas en drogas y sospecha que Kyrian las vende. Estamos jodidos.**

**Mi vida es una condena. Estoy a punto de ser sermoneado sobre trabajar para traficantes de droga..**

**otra vez. Mi mamá, bendito sea su corazón, es tan ridícula, ni siquiera se da cuenta que trabaja para**

**osos. Estoy bien jodido.**

–**No te preocupes por eso –dijo Dev mientras se le unía–. Cuidamos tu espalda, Celta. Limpiar indiscreciones**

**es nuestra especialidad. Ningún humano aquí lo recordará mañana y nos aseguraremos que**

**ningún aparato electrónico tampoco muestre algo. Cada uno que ha fotografiado sólo obtendrá la foto**

**de una gran mancha negra.**

–**¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó Nick–. No quiero nada de sus manejos mentales.**

–**Dije humanos, Nicky.**

**Nick miró sumamente ofendido.**

–**Gracias –dijo Terrence a Dev.**

–**De cualquier manera. Te veré mañana para Mardi Gras.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza al oso y condujo a Candace fuera aún cuando sentía que su pierna entera**

**estaba rota por el salto.**

**Una vez que estuvieron en la calle, él la enfrentó.**

–**¿Estuviste casada?**

–**Eso fue hace siete años, Terrence. Yo era joven y estúpida.**

–**Estuviste casada –repitió él–. Con él.**

**Candace tomó aire y suspiró. –Sí.**

–**No puedo creelo.**

–**Ah, vamos, Terrence, dame un respiro. No te la agarres contra mí cuando yo no tenía ni idea de que**

**existías. Si alguien tiene derecho a enojarse, pienso que debería ser yo.**

–**¿Perdón?**

–**Selena me contó sobre ti y tu representante, amigo. Como te has acostado con cada mujer bonita**

**en Nueva Orleans. ¿Quieres hablarme sobre eso?**

–**Eso es diferente.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una mujer? Sabías que yo no era una virgen, Terrence. ¿Qué esperabas?**

**Terrence no sabía. Pero eso realmente no le importaba. Después de esta noche, ella lo odiaría de todas**

**maneras. Lo último que quería era pasar la noche peleando con ella. Ese era todo el tiempo que ellos**

**alguna vez tendrían.**

–**Bien, Candace. Tienes razón. Lo siento.**

**Candace quedó atónita. Esta era la primera vez que ella conocía a un tipo que cediera tan fácilmente.**

–**¿Eres tu realmente?**

–**Sí –dijo él, sus ojos sinceros–.¿No quiero pelear, sí? Vamos sólo a olvidarlo e ir a comer.**

**Ella llevó la mano de él a sus labios y besó sus nudillos.**

–**Suena bien.**

**Fueron a una pequeña cafetería sobre Iberville, ella notó que él tenía una leve cojera.**

–**¿Estás bien?**

–**Sí, solamente me torcí la pierna cuando salté sobre el pasamano –dijo él–. Siempre que me pongo**

**furioso, tiendo a perder mis poderes de Dark Hunter, y sin ellos, mi cuerpo se hace humano.**

–**¿Necesitas un doctor?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza.**

–**Siempre y cuando me quede tranquilo, esto debería curarse mientras comemos.**

**Terrence la mantuvo cerca de él todo el tiempo que les tomó llegar al restaurante y sentarse. Él memorizó**

**todo sobre ella. Él siempre la recordaría así y aquellos recuerdos vivirían dentro de él, tanto los de**

**ella como los de Nynia.**

**¿O él perdería todos aquellos recuerdos cuándo Eros le disparara? ¿Su mente de algún modo los deformaría**

**para que él no pudiera amarla más?**

**Su estómago se anudó ante el pensamiento. ¿Cómo sería no tener el consuelo de los recuerdos de**

**Nynia y Candace? ¿No recordar la suavidad del contacto, el olor a patchouli sobre su piel? ¿La forma en**

**que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lo miraba?**

**Rechinando sus dientes, él intentó no pensar en eso, o sentir el dolor en su corazón. Esto no era sobre**

**él y lo que estaba a punto de perder.**

**Esto era sobre ella.**

**Él tenía que hacer esto por ella.**

**Ella se sentó en el reservado frente a él, la cabeza de ella se inclinaba mientras comía. La luz de la**

**vela reflejaba la oscuridad de su cabello, haciendo su piel de un bronceado cremoso. Un bronceado**

**cremoso que le hacía agua de boca por probarlo.**

**Terrence observó los gestos llenos de gracia de sus manos mientras comía su ensalada de garbanzos.**

**Le gustaron aquellos dedos largos, finos. Amaba juguetear con ellos en su boca, sentirlos sobre su cuerpo.**

–**¿Qué te hizo querer ser artista? –preguntó él.**

–**Amo trabajar con mis manos.**

**Él la alcanzó a través de la mesa y tomó su mano izquierda con la suya. Él estudió la curva delicada**

**de ella, el modo en la que la sentía en su palma.**

–**Tienes manos hermosas.**

**Ella rió y apretó la de él con las suyas.**

–**Gracias. Ellas son lo más valioso que un artista jamás puede tener. Solía tener pesadillas en que algo**

**les pasaba, una herida severa o quemadura lo que me impediría volver a usarlas para la cerámica o**

**para dibujar. El Arte es mi vida. No sé lo que yo haría si yo no pudiera crear.**

**Terrence cerró sus ojos mientras la agonía lo invadía. Sus emociones se arremolinaron, pero las controló.**

**Él tenía que hacerlo. El reloj hacía tictac para ellos.**

**Candace le dio un bocado de su ensalada y él hizo todo lo posible por no estremecerse.**

–**¿Por qué tus ojos ya no son ámbar? –preguntó ella.**

**Él tragó el bocado y tomó un sorbo de vino.**

–**Parte de la carga de ser Dark Hunter. Nos convertimos en depredadores para poder detectar y matar**

**a los Daimons. Nuestros ojos se hacen negros y se dilatan mucho más que los ojos humanos para**

**que podamos ver en la oscuridad.**

–**¿Y tus colmillos? ¿Los usas para chupar sangre?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza.**

–**No. La sangre nunca me ha gustado. Los colmillos son solamente parte del asunto también.**

–**¿Y te gusta lo que haces?**

–**Hay veces cuando es divertido y desafiante y a veces es un poco aburrido. Generalmente no me**

**importa.**

**Ella pareció aceptar eso. Ella comió durante unos minutos antes de hablar otra vez.**

–**¿Terrence, por qué entregaste tu alma?**

**Él miró al vacío. En su mente, él podía ver aquel día tan claramente. Él había estado tumbado sobre**

**el altar, sus manos atadas encima de su cabeza, su pecho desnudo y habían marcado con sangre los**

**símbolos expiatorios. Ese había sido un día fresco, y cada miembro de su clan había estado allí. Vestido**

**con ropas negras, el sacerdote de Druida había mirado hacia él y había reído cruelmente.**

–**Agarren a Ceara.**

**Las palabras de su primo resonaron en su cabeza. Le había tomado un minuto completo antes que**

**entendiera qué estaba pasando. Horrorizado, Terrence había mirado a sus hombres agarrar los brazos de**

**su hermana.**

–**¡Speirr! ¡Ayúdame, brathair, por favor!**

**Él había luchado contra las cuerdas hasta que sus muñecas sangraron y ardieron. Él había gritado**

**para que la liberaran.**

**Como un animal enjaulado, él había intentado alcanzarla.**

**Una y otra vez, ella la llamó.**

–**Es la voluntad de los dioses que ambos mueran por lo que hizo su madre.**

**Su primo había hundido su daga profundamente en el corazón de Ceara.**

**Ella había contemplado a Terrence, sus ojos aterrorizados y llenos de lágrimas mientras luchaba por**

**respirar.**

**Lo peor de todo, él había visto la decepción en sus ojos.**

**Ella había creído en él, había confiado en él para que la protegiera.**

**Los hombres la habían liberado y había caído sobre la tierra, aterrizando sobre sus manos y rodillas.**

–**¿Speirr? –Su voz había temblado mientras dirigía una mano ensangrentada hacia él–. No quiero**

**morir –susurró ella, su voz como la de una niña.**

**Ante sus ojos, ella había muerto.**

**Jadeando en la furia, él había dejado que su grito de batalla retumbara y luego él había maldecido a**

**todos. Él había llamado a la ira de Morrigan y ella no le había hecho caso.**

**Fue Artemisa quien había contestado a su grito de venganza.**

**La última cosa que había visto era al Druida que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y hacía un corte salvaje**

**a través de su garganta.**

**Terrence respiró profundamente una y otra vez y procuró enterrar aquellos recuerdos. Eso era el pasado**

**y ahora él tenía Candace para cuidar.**

–**Fue furia de juventud –dijo con una calma que no sentía–. Había perdido demasiado en tan corto**

**tiempo... a mi tía, mi tío, a ti y a nuestro hijo. Después de que te perdí, anduve vagando inmerso en la**

**pena. Luché para hacerlo cada minuto de cada día. La única cosa que me mantuvo fue saber que el clan**

**y Ceara me necesitaban. Cuando los Druidas vinieron a mi y me dijeron que tendría que entregar mi vida**

**a los dioses para proteger al clan, fue en realidad un alivio. No pensé dos veces permitirles colocarme**

**sobre el altar de sacrificios.**

**Terrence rechinó los dientes mientras veía a su hermana en su mente otra vez. La forma en que ella**

**había lucido aquel día.**

–**Ceara lloraba, pero ella intentaba ser fuerte. Todo iba como debía, hasta que Murrdyd se dirigió hacia**

**ella y les dijo a los miembros de mi clan que la agarraran. Él dijo que ambos teníamos que morir para**

**apaciguar a los dioses.**

–**¿Eso era la verdad?**

–**No. Él quería ser rey. Necesitaba que tanto Ceara como yo estuviéramos fuera de su camino, éramos**

**herederos legítimos. Puedo entender su deseo de matarme, pero no que tuviera que matar a Ceara.**

**Esa fue la injusticia que no pude soportar.**

**Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él. **

–**Bebé, lo siento tanto.**

**Él estrujó la mano de ella mientras parpadeaba contra la agonía en que caía. El único consuelo que**

**jamás conocería en la vida era el contacto de esta mujer.**

–**Entonces eran ellos al final.**

–**¿Qué hiciste?**

**Terrence aclaró su garganta cuando intentó aplastar los recuerdos de aquella noche. Las excusas. Él**

**había parecido un monstruo rabiando contra su pueblo.**

**El único pensamiento en su mente había sido alcanzar a su primo. Hacer que el bastardo pagase.**

–**Fui a través del pueblo que matando a cada hombre que se interponía entre mi y los que habían**

**matado a Ceara. Las mujeres y niños escapaban mientras luchaba para alcanzar a Murrdyd. Después de**

**que me vengué de él, quemé el pueblo entero hasta la tierra.**

–**¿Y has estado sirviendo a Artemisa desde entonces?**

**Él asintió.**

–**¿Alguna vez la has encontrado?**

–**Solamente un momento cuando ella vino para negociar conmigo por mi alma. Ella me encontró en**

**la región inferior donde las almas están atrapadas después que abandonan este mundo, pero aún tiene**

**que viajar al siguiente.**

–**¿No la has visto desde entonces?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza.**

–**No nos permiten tener contacto con los dioses. Ellos nos ven como una abominación.**

–**¿Pero que pasa con Eros?**

**Él suspiró y sintió una punzada de humor al pensar en el irreverente y amante de la diversión dios**

**del amor.**

–**Él es un poco diferente. Por alguna razón, le gusta andar con nosotros.**

**Candace consideró sus palabras mientras terminaron la cena. Pobre Terrence. Él había pasado por tanto**

**dolor. Tanta pena. En cierta medida le molestaba que todavía la confundiera con Nynia. Ellas podrían**

**compartir un alma, pero en última instancia, eran dos personas completamente diferentes.**

**No, que es que realmente importara. Mientras que él estuviera destinado a Artemisa y maldecido por**

**Camulus, no podría ser libre. Él nunca podría tener un futuro. Cuando había hablado con Psique, la diosa**

**le había dicho cómo convocar a Artemisa. Candace realmente quería tener una agradable charla con**

**aquella diosa y ver si tal vez Terrence podría ganar su libertad otra vez. Si ella lograra eso, entonces tal vez**

**ellos podrían hacer algo para detener a Camulus también.**

**Después que pagaron por la cena, abandonaron el restaurante y se dirigieron al club de su padre.**

**Candace no sabía por qué Terrence quería llevarla a casa, pero ella trataría que pasaran inadvertidos**

**para que pudieran tener un poco más tiempo a solas.**

**Terrence la condujo a la pista de baile. Candace nunca antes había comprendido cuan caliente podría**

**ser un hombre cuando bailaba. Personalmente, siempre había pensado que la mayor parte de hombres**

**parecían bastante ridículos. Pero no Terrence. Él era la cosa más sexy que alguna vez hubiera visto en su**

**vida.**

**Cuando la canción se terminó, Terrence la urgió para que le presentara a su padre y hermano. Ellos estaban**

**sentados uno al lado del otro, ocupándose del trabajo administrativo y embelesados con las cuentas**

**del club mientras Wayne los ayudaba.**

–**Hola, Papá, Storm, Wayne.**

**Ellos alzaron la vista sonrieron hasta que vieron a Terrence detrás de ella.**

–**¿Candace, estas bien? –preguntó su padre.**

–**Estoy bien. Solamente quería que conocieran a Terrence. Terrence, mi padre, Daniel Runningwolf.**

**Terrence ofreció su mano, pero su padre declinó.**

–**Soy un chamán y no puedo tocarte.**

**Terrence cabeceó con una mirada que dijo que entendía.**

–**Lo lamento, no estaba pensando.**

**Wayne se excusó.**

**Después de que se marchara, los ojos marrones oscuros de su padre brillaron severamente mientras**

**recorría con su mirada fija a Candace.**

–**Starla no me dijo que tu novio era un desalmado, gatita.**

–**Ella probablemente pensó que te darías cuenta. ¿O no?**

–**Sí.**

**Candace rápidamente procuró cambiar de tema.**

–**¿Cómo está Mamá?**

–**Ella está bien. ¿Y tu, como estás?**

–**Estoy bien, Papá. No te preocupes.**

–**Soy tu padre, Candace. Preocuparme por ti es mi ocupación de jornada completa.**

**Ella se rió de él.**

–**Y lo haces muy bien.**

**De todos modos la miró menos que apaciguado. Terrence dio un paso a adelante.**

–**¿Daniel, podría hablar con usted?**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante la nota siniestra de la voz de Terrence. Los ojos de su padre se estrecharon**

**todavía más antes de asentir con la cabeza sutilmente.**

–**Candace, quédate con Storm.**

**Ella miró como los dos se iban y una ola de terror se estrelló contra ella. Algo estaba definitivamente**

**mal. Terrence condujo a su padre a la otra esquina de la barra. Él echó un vistazo a Candace y su corazón**

**se retorció.**

–**¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? –preguntó Daniel.**

–**Mire, ya sé que no le gusto.**

–**¿Que no me gustas? Eres un asesino sin alma. Te concedo, que lo haces de manera protectora, pero**

**eso no cambia el hecho básico que hace mucho que no eres humano.**

–**Lo sé. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Voy a liberar a Candace a su protección esta noche. Hay algunas**

**personas que quieren dañarla y yo realmente apreciaría si usted la cuidara. Me quedaré cerca, fuera**

**de su vista, hasta mañana por la noche por si acaso la cosa detrás de ella intenta tomarla otra vez.**

–**Por lo que mi esposa me dice, Candace no te dejará abandonarla voluntariamente.**

–**En unos cuatro minutos, ella jamás querrá poner sus ojos sobre mí otra vez. Lo prometo.**

**Él frunció el ceño.**

–**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Terrence aclaró su garganta mientras echaba un vistazo al gran reloj Budweiser sobre la pared de la barra.**

**Su tiempo estaba acabando.**

**Condenados, Destinos.**

–**Nada –dijo silenciosamente–. Sólo tiene mi palabra, que su hija es suya.**

**Daniel asintió.**

**Mientras Terrence volvía a Candace, todo su interior le dolía. Él no podía soportar el pensar lo que Eros**

**estaba a punto de hacer. Esto lo lastimaba a un nivel tan profundo que era incalculable.**

**Pero tenía que ser hecho.**

**Ellos no podían estar juntos. Era tonto pensar de otra manera. Él tenía que hacerlo para salvar la vida**

**de ella.**

**Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Eros aparecer en su forma de dios. Invisible a la gente, el dios del amor**

**era fácilmente perceptible para los sentidos de Dark Hunter de Terrence.**

–**¿Estas seguro?. –La voz de Eros retumbó en su cabeza.**

**Terrence se inclinó, besó a Candace con cuidado en los labios, y luego asintió.**

**Él sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, y miró fijamente a sus ojos marrones, esperando el momento**

**cuando se volvieran oscuros por el odio. Esperando que ella se supiese rígida y lo maldijera.**

**Eros levantó su arco y disparó directamente a Candace.**

**Terrence tragó mientras esperaba dolorosamente que le atinara a él.**

**«Adiós mi amor».**

**Ella le hizo una mueca.**

–**¡Ow! ¿Terrence, me golpeaste?**

**Él sacudió su cabeza y esperó que el odio entrara en sus ojos.**

**No ocurrió.**

**Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras que el ceño de ella se hacía más profundo.**

–**No me siento bien. –Ella frotó su corazón donde Eros le había disparado.**

**Entonces, increíblemente, ella buscó y enfocó su mirada en Eros.**

–**¿Cupido?**

**Eros miró alrededor nerviosamente.**

–**¿Puedes verme?**

–**Pues, sí –dijo ella.**

**Eros cambió y lucía un poco verde.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño mientras un mal sentimiento lo atravesaba.**

–**¿Qué pasó, Eros? ¿Por qué ella no me odia?**

**Eros lucía hasta más incómodo.**

–**Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos deben ser compañeros del alma, verdad?**

–**Sí –contestó Candace–. Psique dijo que lo éramos.**

**Eros emitió una sonrisa burlona y vergonzosa.**

–**Oops. Creo que necesito tener una conversación con mi esposa. Maldición, ella debería habérmelo**

**dicho.**

–**¿Oops? –repitió Terrence–. Eros, oops mejor que no esté en tu vocabulario.**

**Eros aclaró su garganta.**

–**Nadie me dijo que ustedes dos eran compañeros del alma. Mira, éste –él mantuvo firme su arco–**

**sólo trabaja sobre la lujuria y el encaprichamiento. Los compañeros del alma son del todo, otro juego.**

**Esa clase de amor, no puedo matarlo. Nada puede.**

**Candace jadeó mientras entendía qué estaba pasando. En aquel momento, ella quiso estrangular a**

**Terrence.**

–**¿Intentaste conseguir hacer que te odiara? **

**Ahora Terrence la miró tan avergonzado como Eros.**

–**Cariño, puedo explicarte.**

**Ella lo miró airadamente mientras la rabia agitaba cada partícula de su cuerpo.**

–**Oh, vas a tener que explicarte bien. ¿Cómo te atreviste a intentar poner en ridículo mi mente y mi**

**corazón? No aprecio que hayas hecho algo tan rastrero.**

–**Candace –dijo su padre–. Él tiene razón. No puedes tener un futuro con él. Él no es humano.**

–**No me preocupa qué es él. Él y yo tenemos algo juntos y no puedo creer que él hiciera algo como**

**esto.**

–**Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver. –El tono de su padre era severo.**

**Ella giró su cólera hacia su padre.**

–**No tengo trece años. No me preocupa que me prohíbes o no, Papá. Esto es entre él y yo.**

–**No te veré morir otra vez –dijo Terrence despacio, acentuando cada palabra.**

–**Y yo no seré manipulada. Ni me rendiré.**

**Terrence giró y salió hecho una furia del club, sus emociones bullían.**

**Él no podía hacer esto. Él no podía.**

**Él tenía que dejarla ir.**

**Era por el bien de ambos.**

**Sin mirar atrás, fue hacia su motocicleta. Subió, pero antes de que pudiera arrancarla, Candace lo**

**agarró del brazo.**

–**No vas a deshacerte de mí así.**

**Él le mostró sus colmillos.**

–**¿No entiendes qué soy?**

**Candace tragó. De repente todo lo que Psique le había dicho tuvo sentido. Él no era Speirr, el líder**

**de su gente. El pequeño muchacho asustado que había convertido su corazón en piedra para vivir. El**

**hombre que había robado el corazón de Nynia y luego la había reclamado como ningún otro podría.**

**Este era Terrence, el Dark Hunter que pasada la eternidad protegiendo a extraños del oscuro mal en la**

**noche**

**Ella lo amaba mucho más.**

**Él hacía que su corazón cantase. Sin él, jamás podría imaginarse un futuro.**

**Ella no sabía como vencer todo lo que se interponía entre ellos, pero valía la pena luchar por él.**

–**Sé que eres, Terrence. Eres el hombre que nací para amar. El único hombre que nací para amar.**

–**No soy un hombre. No más.**

–**Tú eres mío y no te dejaré sin luchar.**

**Terrence no sabía que hacer. El tono de su voz lo desgarró.**

**Él quería estrujarla y abrazarla para siempre.**

**Él quería apartarla y maldecirla. Hacer que lo odiase.**

**Ella dio un paso hacia sus brazos y lo besó profundamente.**

**Terrence gimió ante el sabor de ella. Aunque sabía que no debía, él la atrajo a través de su moto y**

**arrancó, luego se marcharon en el tráfico.**

**Con su amor y su cólera mezclada, él los condujo fuera de la ciudad, todo el camino al borde de su**

**pantano. Todo el tiempo el aroma y la sensación de ella impregnándolo, haciendo sus emociones hasta**

**más volátiles. El cuerpo de ella estaba presionado al de él que era en todo lo que podía pensar.**

**Su calor, su amor.**

**Él tenía que tenerla.**

**Incapaz de soportarlo, entró en los bosques y apagó el motor.**

**Candace estaba un poco temerosa de la mirada salvaje de él mientras la observaba fijamente. Sus**

**ojos ardían con el fuego y la pasión mientras la agarraba y la besaba fieramente. Su hambre se derramó**

**por ella, incitándola. Ella estrechó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras él la apoyaba sobre el**

**tanque de gasolina.**

**Ella nunca lo había visto así. Era como si todas sus emociones estuvieran fuera de control, como si**

**viviera sólo para tocarla. Él besó su cuello y su cara mientras sus manos aflojaban su blusa para que él**

**pudiera tomar sus pechos en sus manos. Él era salvaje e indómito y le pareció que tenía más de dos**

**manos. Era como si la tocara por todas partes al mismo tiempo.**

**Ella lo deseaba desesperadamente. Lo deseaba con la misma necesidad él tenía por ella. Ella besó**

**sus labios, frotándose contra su entrepierna aumentada mientras pasaba su camiseta, por sobre su cabeza.**

**Ella deslizó sus manos sobre la amplia extensión de su pecho, sintiendo sus músculos agruparse y**

**flexionarse.**

**Él empujó su falda por encima de sus caderas.**

–**Te necesito, Terrence –susurró ella.**

**Terrence quería poseerla. Cada parte de él gritaba por ello. Nunca en toda su vida sintió algo como esto.**

**Tenía que entrar en ella. Tenía que tocarla. Tenía que sentir sus manos sobre su propia piel, su**

**aliento contra su cuello.**

**Era una necesidad tan poderosa que lo sacudió.**

**Ella lo palpó mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, liberando su erección. Él tembló cuando ella lo**

**tomó entre sus manos. Él se ahogó ante lo maravilloso que se sentían sus manos sobre él.**

–**Eso es, Candace –susurró él contra su cabello–. Llévame a casa.**

**Ella arqueó su espalda y con cuidado lo dirigió hacia el húmedo calor de su cuerpo. Terrence gruñó ferozmente**

**al sentirla.**

**Como un animal, le hizo el amor furiosamente.**

**Jadeando y débil por el deseo, Candace lo aferró mientras él se frotaba contra ella hasta que estuvo**

**mareada por el placer. Por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, él no le ocultó sus colmillos a**

**ella. Él le dejó verlo como realmente era.**

**Le dejó conocer la bestia indómita que habitaba en este cuerpo de hombre.**

**Sus miradas se encontraron, ella vio el éxtasis en su cara mientras él se mecía entre sus muslos. Ella**

**tomó la cara de él entre sus manos, hipnotizada por el hombre y el depredador que él era. Toda su vida**

**había oído los cuentos de seres inmortales, de vampiros tomando posesión de sus víctimas.**

**Esa noche, ella quería ser suya.**

**Terrence estaba fuera del control con ella. Él lo sabía. Con sus emociones surgiendo, él no podía pensar.**

**Él sólo podía sentir. Ella era su foco. Su todo. Su aroma impregnaba su cabeza, cubriendo su cuerpo,**

**aumentando sus sentidos. Él oyó la sangre que precipitarse por sus venas, sintió su corazón palpitando**

**contra su pecho. El calor de su suave y femenina piel, que se deslizaba contra él.**

**¡Tómala!**

**Ese era el mandato salvaje.**

**Primario.**

**Exigente.**

**Si hubiera estado en sus cabales, se habría controlado. Como estaba, él no pudo.**

**Ahora, él era la bestia que acechaba la noche. Su único pensamiento era tenerla, él se deslizó profundamente**

**dentro de ella y luego hundió sus colmillos profundamente en su cuello. **

**Él sintió su sorpresa durante sólo un instante hasta que el completo éxtasis sexual se derramó por**

**ambos.**

**Sus cuerpos y mentes estaban unidos. Acoplados.**

**Él sintió cada pensamiento en la cabeza de ella. Cada emoción. Cada miedo. Cada alegría.**

**Él vio que en lo profundo de su corazón ella temía que él no la amara tanto como había amado a**

**Nymia. Que él nunca la amara tanto. Él sintió su desesperación y su determinación.**

**Sobre todo, él sintió su amor.**

**Gruñendo con ferocidad, él dejó que su esencia se derramase sobre él. La dejó rezumarse en cada**

**esquina de su ser. No había más secretos entre ellos. No más dónde ocultarse.**

**Ella estaba tan desnuda para él como él lo estaba para ella. Y el amor de ella por él era el sentimiento**

**más increíble que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.**

**Terrence se empujaba profundo mientras su cabeza y cuerpo explotaban. Sus orgasmos fueron tan feroces**

**que no pudo mantener la motocicleta derecha. Antes de que él supiera qué había pasado, ellos estaban**

**sobre la tierra, todavía enredados mientras recuperaban el sentido.**

**Candace le miró bajo la luz de la luna, con su ropa desarreglada y adoración en su rostro.**

**En su mente, ella todavía podía oír los pensamientos de él. Su miedo de perderla, su necesidad de**

**protegerla. Ella vio su culpa porque había permitido morir a su hermana. Su necesidad de corregir lo que**

**había hecho mal con Nynia.**

**La tristeza y la pena que vivían dentro de él como compañeras constantes.**

**Sobre todo, ella vio su necesidad de tenerla. Su necesidad de no fallarle.**

**Ella sintió su poder y fuerza, que eran diferentes a lo que ella se había imaginado. Él era un depredador.**

**Y él era el hombre que ella amaba. El que la amaba y el que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier por**

**ella.**

**Incluso entregar su propia vida.**

–**Te amo, Terrence –suspiró ella.**

**Terrence no podía creer lo que había hecho mientras frotaba su mano contra el cuello de ella y quitaba**

**los signos reveladores de sangre. Su gusto impregnó su mente, sus sentidos.**

**Zarek había tenido razón, era el más increíble vuelo que jamás hubiera conocido. Y ahora que él había**

**visto dentro de su corazón...**

**¿Dioses, qué había hecho?**

**En un momento de pasión descuidada, él había sembrado las semillas de la destrucción de ambos.**

**########**

**Ella no parecía fijarse en el hecho que él la había mordido, lo que era una cosa muy buena. Pero él**

**no podía sacarlo de su mente.**

**El gusto de ella.**

**Los sentimientos de ella.**

**El amor de ella.**

**Esto lo atormentaría por siempre.**

**Candace fue al cuarto de baño a arreglarse mientras él encendía la lámpara de su escritorio. Unos**

**segundos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta. Terrence sacó su srad de su bota. Los visitantes no venían a**

**menudo a su casa.**

–**¿Quién es?**

–**Soy Ash, Celta. No tengas un ataque al corazón.**

–**¿Es Acheron o Styxx?**

–**Es T-Rex y no llevo gafas de sol.**

**Preparado para un truco, Terrence abrió la puerta con cuidado. Realmente eran los "viejos ojos espeluznantes"**

**y no parecía contento.**

–**¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Terrence.**

–**Daimons Peleadores. ¿Qué pasa contigo?**

**Él entendió el sarcasmo y la condenación en la voz de Ash.**

–**¿Había Daimons aquí? ¿Dónde?**

–**Ellos atacaron la guarida de los Katagaria y fui a ayudar a Vane y a Fang.**

**Terrence se estremeció ante las noticias. Él debería haber estado ahí para ayudar a luchar. Maldición, la**

**había jodido espléndidamente.**

–**¿Están bien?**

–**No. Su hermana y sus cachorros fueron asesinados en la pelea.**

**El corazón de Terrence se estremeció ante las noticias. Ese era un dolor que conocía demasiado bien.**

**Los hermanos estarían devastados con su pérdida.**

–**Hombre, lo siento.**

–**¿Entonces, dónde estabas?**

**Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ash contestó por él.**

–**Espera, eso lo sé. Estabas en el Santuario luciendo tus poderes ante un autobús completo de turistas**

**japoneses que estaban armados con cámaras digitales y videocámaras. Felicidades, amigo, nos hemos**

**vuelto globales.**

**Terrence se cubrió la cara con la mano.**

–**¿Oh Cristo, lo dices en serio?**

–**¿Parezco que estoy bromeando?**

**No, él parecía realmente cabreado.**

–**No puedo creerlo –dijo Terrence.**

–**¿Tú? ¿Tú no lo puedes creer? Yo soy el que tiene que ir ante Artemisa para salvarte el culo. Ella ya**

**está jodidamente encaprichada con Zarek, ahora ¿cómo infiernos le explico que el Señor-Frío-Tranquiloy-**

**Calmado estaba haciendo su versión del Hombre Araña en un bar cargado de turistas para terminar**

**siendo la atracción principal en las noticias de Tokio como muestra de lo que está mal en la cultura americana?**

–**Pregunta. ¿Cuántas reglas has roto en menos de un minuto? –prosiguió–, lo peor de todo, ahora**

**tengo a Nick que me llama, queriendo saber por qué él tiene que mantener todo en secreto mientras**

**tipos como ustedes corren por ahí exponiéndose a sí mismos al azar. El pequeño idiota hasta quiere un**

**aumento porque él puede guardar un secreto mientras que ninguno de ustedes puede.**

–**Puedo explicarte.**

–**Bien, estoy esperando.**

**Terrence intentó encontrar una razón para lo que había hecho. No había ninguna.**

–**Bien, no puedo explicarlo. Dame un minuto.**

**Ash estrechó sus ojos.**

–**Todavía estoy esperando.**

–**Estoy pensando.**

**Candace salió del cuarto de baño, luego palideció en cuanto vio a Acheron. Ella agarró uno de los**

**bastones de Terrence de la pared y fue por él. Acheron lo cogió en su mano mientras ella lo balanceaba sobre**

**su cabeza.**

–**¡Hey!**

**Candace se dio vuelta hacia Terrence.**

–**¡Él es quien me secuestró!**

–**No lo hice –dijo Acheron susceptiblemente mientras se liberaba de su apretón.**

–**Este es mi jefe, Candace. Acheron.**

**Ella formó una pequeña O con su boca.**

–**Vane me dijo que los dos parecían iguales. Él no estaba bromeando. Aunque ahora que estoy un**

**poco más tranquila, realmente te pareces mucho a él. Él era espeluznante, pero tú... tú eres realmente**

**espeluznante.**

–**Si tuviera más tiempo, lo tomaría como un cumplido. –Le hizo a Terrence un gesto de mando–. Afuera,**

**Celta, así podemos terminar nuestra conversación.**

**A Terrence no le gustaba ser mandado, pero en este caso no tenía ninguna opción. Él realmente lo había**

**estropeado y Ash tenía derecho a expresarse. Terrence los había puesto a todos en una situación muy**

**mala.**

**Él salió para pararse sobre el muelle donde Ash esperaba con las manos sobre sus caderas. La cara**

**de Ash estaba moteada por la furia.**

–**Sabes, realmente he tenido una noche maravillosa esta noche. Conseguí decirle a Julian y a Kyrian**

**que Valerius está en la ciudad y pasé, oh no sé, tres, cuatro horas intentando impedirles ir tras el romano.**

**Entonces, justo cuando podía relajarme y hacer mi trabajo, encuentro que hay Daimons en el**

**pantano y Terrence no está aquí para matarlos. ¿Y por qué no estaba Terrence aquí? Porque Tarzán se balanceaba**

**de un balcón para salvar a Jane de Chita. –Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es pararme aquí y decir,**

**por favor próximo fiasco, derecho por aquí.**

**Terrence lo miró airadamente.**

–**No tienes que ser tan sarcástico. Sé que la jodí, ¿está bien?**

–**No, joderlo fue encontrarte sin tus pantalones en el apartamento de Candace. Esto es un poco más**

**de grande que sólo joderlo.**

–**No voy a disculparme por lo que hice.**

**Un tic apareció en su mandíbula mientras Ash miraba a la distancia.**

–**Hay muchas cosas que van a pasar hasta mañana por la noche. Muchos factores desconocidos. Que**

**sabemos que no es bueno. Tengo a Julian y a Kyrian, que quieren poner a Val en una caja de pino. Val,**

**que no quiere levantar un dedo para ayudar a alguien que no descienda de los Romanos. Dos lobos cabreados**

**que quieren venganza por lo que pasó esta noche, Zarek que está más loco que nunca, y que**

**actualmente es el más buscado de Nueva Orleans. Nick que grita que renuncia porque está harto de**

**limpiar detrás de los sicóticos. Una diosa enfadada quien va a querer la cabeza de todo el mundo por esto.**

**Y el único Cazador que tengo, que es confiable, eres tú. –Ash hizo una pausa y lo miró con un brillo**

**severo en los ojos–. Y amigo, sin ofender, pero no has sido confiable estos días.**

–**Estoy bien, T-Rex.**

–**No, Terrence, no lo estás. Estuviste balanceándote de las vigas y golpeando a inocentes humanos debido**

**a Candace. No sólo te arriesgaste a ti mismo, sino a todos nosotros y a los Peltiers sólo por proteger**

**a una mujer de que lastimaran sus sentimientos. ¿Dónde estaba tu cabeza?**

**La cólera se abrió paso a través de él.**

–**No soy un niño, Ash. Sé qué priorizar.**

–**Normalmente, lo haces. Pero piensas con tu corazón, no con tu cabeza, y esto hará que nos maten**

**a todos. Somos Dark Hunters, Terrence, no sentimos.**

**En cualquier otro momento, concordaría con eso, pero en este momento Terrence sentía una enorme y**

**frustrante rabia. Él no necesitaba este sermón. Conocía los riesgos y los peligros aún mejor que Ash.**

**Sabía más que nadie lo que estaba en juego.**

–**Lo tengo bajo control.**

–**¿Tú? –preguntó Ash–. Porque desde donde estoy parado, no lo haces. Me has desobedecido directamente**

**cuando te dije que mantuvieras a Candace aquí. Has hecho pactos con los Katagaria y con**

**Eros, y ese no es tu lugar. Tú no tienes esa clase de deberes, Terrence. ¿Tienes alguna idea cómo puede**

**acabar esto?**

–**Tuve que hacerlo. Tengo que proteger a mi esposa. No me preocupa lo que cueste.**

–**¿Tu esposa? –Ash sacudió su cabeza–. Terrence, mírame.**

**Terrence lo hizo. Ash le miró fijamente atentamente, su mirada fija fría e insensible.**

–**Tu esposa está muerta. Ella murió hace mil quinientos años y fue enterrada en tu patria. Candace**

**no es Nynia.**

**Terrence rugió con su cólera y dolor. No era verdad. Candace era su esposa. Él lo sentía. Él lo sabía.**

**Ella era todo lo que le importaba.**

**Todo lo que importaba.**

**Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, él atacó a Acheron. Cogió la garganta del Atlante entre sus**

**manos y lo sacudió, intentando hacerlo entender.**

–**¡Ella no está muerta! –rugió–. Maldito seas, ella no está muerta.**

**Ash rompió su asimiento y usó sus poderes para inmovilizarlo. Terrence siseó y gruñó mientras intentaba**

**liberarse, pero fue inútil.**

**Y en aquel momento, comprendió justo cuán lejos había ido.**

**Había atacado a Acheron.**

**El pensamiento le aclaró la mente. Ash tenía razón. Si no se calmaba y se controlaba, podría lograr**

**que los mataran a todos.**

**A todos ellos.**

**Ash suspiró y lo liberó.**

–**Terrence, tienes que tomar una decisión. Los Cazadores Oscuros no tienen mujeres. No tenemos familias.**

**En el final del día, no tenemos a nadie, más que a nosotros mismos. Nuestra responsabilidad, nuestra**

**única responsabilidad, es la gente que no puede protegerse de los Daimons. Tienes que mantener la**

**cabeza fría.**

–**Lo sé. –Terrence respiró entrecortadamente.**

**Ash asintió. Entonces sus ojos cambiaron a un extraño tono de plata, profundo.**

–**Dime qué quieres hacer. ¿Quieres que presente una solicitud a Artemisa por tu alma?**

**Terrence pensó en ello. Ahora mismo, él estaba de pie frente a un dilema que nunca había pensado**

**afrontar. Ni una vez en toda su existencia de Dark Hunter había osado a soñar que Nynia regresara.**

**Que ella...**

**Él cerró sus ojos y se estremeció.**

**Nynia no volvió. Acheron tenía razón. Nynia estaba muerta.**

**La mujer que ahora mismo estaba en su cabaña no era su esposa.**

**Ella era Candace. Una mujer vibrante, humanitaria quien tenía fuego y agallas. Ella podría tener el**

**alma de su esposa, pero era alguien más. Alguien sin la que él no quería vivir.**

**Alguien a quien no se atrevía a conservar.**

**Él sintió como si su corazón se hiciera trizas. Candace era humana. Con tiempo, ella podría olvidarlo**

**y tener otra vida. Alguien más a quien amar**

**El pensamiento lo perforó, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**De todas formas, él la perdería. Al menos de esta manera, ella tendría una posibilidad de felicidad**

**que no la mataría.**

–**No –dijo Terrence tranquilamente–. No quiero reclamar mi alma sabiendo que perderé a Candace por**

**la ira de Camulus. No quiero mi libertad a ese costo.**

–**¿Estás seguro?**

**Él asintió, luego sacudió su cabeza negando.**

–**Francamente, T-Rex, no estoy seguro de nada. –Él lo miró–.¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?**

**Acheron encontró su mirada estoicamente, y no respondió a la pregunta.**

–**Tu sabes, el problema con la vida y el amor es que ambos son muy cambiantes, mientras la gente**

**raras veces lo es. ¿Si conoces a esta mujer y realmente la amas, eso no merece la posibilidad de obtener**

**la libertad para tenerla?**

–**Pero si la pierdo...**

–**Esto es un si, Celta. Me parece que lo único cierto es que si tú al menos no lo intentas, entonces**

**definitivamente la perderás.**

–**Pero si la dejo ir, ella al menos estará viva.**

–**¿De la manera en que tú has vivido desde el día que Nymia murió?**

–**Eso no es justo.**

–**No me pagan para ser justo. Me pagan para darle patadas en el culo a los Daimons. –Acheron soltó**

**un suspiro cansado–. Sabes conocí hace siglos a un hombre sabio en China quien me dijo, "Él que deja**

**que las lágrimas lo gobiernen, tiene miedo de un amo".**

–**¿Confucio?**

–**No, Minh-Quan. Él era un pescador que solía vender los mejores zong-zi71 que alguna vez se hayan**

**hecho.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante el comentario inesperado. Así era la cosa con Acheron; uno realmente**

**nunca sabía con lo que iba a salir.**

–**Eres un hombre extraño, Acheron Parthenopaeus. ¿Dime, qué harías si fueras yo?**

**Acheron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

–**Yo nunca supondría ser otro que yo mismo, Terrence. No soy el que tiene que aguantar las consecuencias**

**de tus acciones. Eso es algo que tú, solo, tienes que hacer.**

**Terrence suspiró.**

–**¿Es posible luchar contra un dios y triunfar?**

**Sus ojos giraron embotados. Terrence lo miró curiosamente. Había algo en el pasado de Acheron que su**

**pregunta rozaba. Algo profundo y oscuro, a juzgar por la apariencia de la cara de Acheron.**

–**Los Dioses celtas y griegos se parecen muchísimo a la gente. Ellos cometen errores. Y esos errores**

**son los que nos harán o quebrarán al final.**

–**Ahora suenas como un Oráculo.**

–**¿Escalofriante, verdad?**

–**No escalofriante, solamente irritante. –Terrence comenzó a distanciarse de él.**

–**Terrence.**

**Él se paró y se volvió para enfrentar a Acheron.**

–**Para contestar tu pregunta. Sí, le puedes ganar batallas a un dios. Pero es mucho más fácil negociar.**

–**El tono de Acheron le dijo que hablaba con la voz de la experiencia.**

–**¿Cómo negocias con un dios que quiere que sufras por toda la eternidad?**

–**Con mucho cuidado, hermanito. Con mucho cuidado. –Acheron echó un vistazo a la distancia, al**

**pantano–. Tu sabes, pienso que puedes estar perdiendo de vista algo realmente importante.**

–**¿Y eso es?**

–**A muy pocos de nosotros le dan una segunda oportunidad para reclamar lo que hemos perdido. Si**

**Nynia volvió otra vez a ti, tal vez haya una razón para ello. –Acheron desdobló sus brazos–. Tienes mi**

**número, Celta. Si cambias de opinión sobre la petición, me avisas. Pero tienes que tomar rápido tu decisión.**

**Necesito tu mente clara para mañana por la noche.**

–**¿Por qué me das una opción cuándo no se la diste a Kyrian? Le pediste a Artemisa que le diera su**

**alma a Amanda sin que él lo supiera.**

**Acheron se encogió de hombros.**

–**Kyrian no tenía una opción que hacer. Sin alma, Desiderius lo habría matado. Tu vida no está en**

**peligro si no recuperas tu alma, Terrence. Solamente tu corazón lo está. Y como bien sabes, puedes vivir**

**sin tu corazón. ¿Pero realmente quieres?**

**Había veces cuando él seriamente quería que Acheron fuera el muchacho entrometido de veintiún**

**años que parecía ser, y no un hombre sabio de once mil años. Esta era definitivamente una de aquellas**

**veces.**

–**Voy a llevar a Candace de regreso a la ciudad conmigo.**

–**No –dijo Terrence automáticamente–. Ella se queda aquí donde puedo protegerla.**

–**Esa no era una pregunta, Celta. Necesitas tiempo lejos de ella para pensar. Tiempo para aclarar tus**

**pensamientos antes de mañana por la noche.**

**Él comenzó a argumentar, luego comprendió que Ash tenía razón. Él iba a tener que dejarla ir de todos**

**modos. Él bien podría hacerlo ahora. Eso sería más fácil para ambos.**

–**Bien, iré a buscarla.**

**Candace supo que algo estaba mal en el momento en que vio que Terrence atravesaba la puerta. Su**

**cara estaba atormentada, sus ojos oscuros.**

–**¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ella.**

–**Acheron va a llevarte de regreso a tu loft. –Su voz era tan desapasionada que hizo que el estómago**

**de ella se contrajera.**

–**Ya veo. ¿Y tu estás de acuerdo con él?**

–**Sí, lo estoy. Pienso que es lo mejor.**

**Pero ella no quería ir. La profundidad de cuánto quería quedarse la asustaba.**

–**Ya veo.**

**Tiesamente, ella comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Pero dentro... por dentro estaba muriendo. Terrence no**

**podía soportar verla así. Él quería agarrarla y escaparse a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.**

**Mantenerla a salvo.**

**El único problema era, que nadie podía ocultarse de un dios. Tarde o temprano, Camulus los encontraría**

**y luego ella moriría.**

**Él tomó su mochila mientras ella la alcanzaba.**

–**La tengo.**

**Ella asintió, sus ojos brillantes y luminosos.**

**Ningún de los dos habló mientras él la conducía al exterior donde Acheron la esperaba. Él le dio su**

**mochila a Ash.**

–**Esto, uh... ha sido divertido, Terrence –dijo ella–.¿Te veré otra vez?**

**Él miró a Ash, quien lo miró con una ceja arqueada como si él mismo quisiera la respuesta.**

–**No –dijo él despacio.**

**Ella se aclaró la garganta, pero no habló. En cambio, caminó rápidamente hacia Acheron.**

–**Estoy lista.**

**Ash se distanció y dejó que ella liderara el camino al catamarán.**

–**Celta –dijo él, –si cambias de opinión sobre nuestra discusión, llámame.**

**Terrence asintió.**

**Su corazón se rompía, mientras miraba a Candace abrocharse el cinturón. Ash encendió el barco y**

**luego los dirigió hacia el pantano.**

**Se había terminado.**

**Ella se había ido.**

**«Soy la Oscuridad. Soy la sombra.**

**Soy el Soberano de la Noche.**

**Yo, solo, entre la humanidad y los que la quieren ver destruida. Soy el Guardián.**

**El Cuidador de los sin alma.**

**Ni Humano, ni Apolita, existo más allá del reino de la Vida, más allá del reino de los Muertos.**

**Soy el Dark Hunter.**

**Y soy Eterno... a no ser que halle un corazón puro que nunca me traicionará. Uno cuya fe y coraje**

**pueden devolverme mi alma y devolverme a la luz.»**

**Si no fuera por Camulus...**

**«No nos dan a todos nosotros una segunda posibilidad para reclamar lo que hemos perdido. Si Nynia**

**volvió, tal vez haya una razón para ello».**

**Sufriendo, él dio la espalda a la imagen de Candace dejándolo y volvió caminando a la cabaña. Cerró**

**la puerta y miró alrededor. Había tanto vacío ahí ahora que Candace se había ido. Ella había llenado**

**su casa de felicidad. Sobre todo, ella lo había llenado de felicidad.**

**Su mirada cayó sobre el bolso de cosméticos rosa sobre su escritorio. Ella lo había olvidado junto con**

**su cepillo y lazos para el cabello. Pobre Candace, ella siempre olvidaba cosas.**

–**¿Speirr?**

**Él se dio vuelta bruscamente para ver a Ceara al lado de él.**

–**¿Lurach72, estás aquí para juzgarme también?**

–**Nae, mi brathair, estoy aquí sólo para hablar contigo.**

–**¿Sobre qué?**

**Ella extendió la mano hacia él y luego la dejó caer cuando recordó que ellos no podían tocarse.**

–**Sólo quiero decirte antes de irme que he llegado a un acuerdo con el dios Bran73 para nacer de**

**nuevo.**

**Los pulmones de Terrence se paralizaron.**

**No podía moverse.**

**No podía respirar.**

**¿Irse Ceara?**

**¡Nae! La palabra se rasgó a través de él.**

**Ella no podía abandonarlo. No ahora. No después de todo este tiempo. Ella era el único consuelo que**

**le había quedado.**

**Y al mismo tiempo, él no podía permitirse decirle eso. Hacerle saber cuanto quería que ella se quedara.**

**Cuanto necesitaba que se quedase.**

**Si lo hiciera, ella haría lo que él le pidiera y abandonaría su futuro... Él nunca podría ser tan egoísta.**

–**¿Qué hizo que estés de acuerdo finalmente? –le preguntó él, teniendo cuidado de mantener su tono**

**de voz tranquilo.**

–**Es el momento, Speirr. Quiero vivir mi vida otra vez. Para encontrar todas las cosas que no tuve la**

**última vez. Amor. Niños. Incluso un trabajo y una hipoteca.**

**Él no podía reírse de su tentativa de humor, no mientras el dolor dentro de él era tan crudo. Tan debilitante.**

**Pero él sabía en su corazón que ella tenía razón. Este era el momento para que ella tuviera las cosas**

**que le habían sido negadas todos aquellos siglos antes. Él quería que ella tuviera todo eso y más. Ella**

**merecía toda la felicidad que la vida podía traerle.**

–**Te echaré de menos.**

–**Yo te echaré de menos también, mi brathair.**

**Él le ofreció una sonrisa que sabía era hueca.**

–**Te deseo todo lo mejor, Lurach. Envío mi corazón contigo.**

–**Lo sé, Speirr. Te amo también, pero tú tienes a Nynia ahora. No estarás solo sin mí.**

**Sí, lo estaré. Porque tampoco puedo conservarla.**

**Él cabeceó estoicamente.**

–**Siempre te recordaré, Ceara.**

**Con ojos tristes, ella suspiró con pesar.**

–**Mejor me voy. Adiós, Speirr.**

**Terrence se ahogó con su adiós. Él no podía decir la palabra. Dolía demasiado para decirla. Decirla lo**

**haría demasiado verdadero y él quería, desesperadamente, que no fuera verdad.**

**Él quería que esto fuera una pesadilla de la que podría despertarse.**

**Pero no lo era. Esto era verdadero. Todo esto.**

**Candace se había ido.**

**Ceara se había ido.**

**Él no tenía a nadie.**

**Sintiéndose abandonado, él vio a Ceara desaparecer del cuarto.**

**Su corazón se rompió, se hundió en el piso sobre sus rodillas e hizo algo que él no había hecho desde**

**el día Nynia había sido enterrada.**

**Lloró.**

**En su mente, podía ver a su padre reducido por los Sajones mientras el muchacho, Speirr, había**

**mantenido a su madre y sus hermanas a salvo de los crueles guerreros.**

**Él vio a su madre y a su hermana enfermas de una devastadora viruela. Se vio a sí mismo trabajar**

**para Gara tan duro como podía mientras la anciana obtenía placer en hacerlo sufrir.**

**A la noche, él se había ocupado de sus hermanas. Y durante aquellos últimos meses de la vida de su**

**madre cuando ella había estado demasiado enferma para cuidarse por sí misma, había tenido que cuidarla**

**a ella también.**

**Él vio a Ceara como una pequeña niña inconsolable mientras él intentaba todo para cuidarla. Recordó**

**a Gara echándolos en la noche oscura cuando no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir.**

**Había estado nevando aquella noche también, y en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en mantener a su**

**hermana viva.**

**Ella era todo lo que tenía.**

**Y entonces él la había llevado por la tormenta de nieve mientras ella gritaba y aullaba. Por leguas de**

**tierra congelada hasta que hubo encontrado a la gente de su madre.**

**Por su hermana, él había pedido y había rogado y les había permitido golpearlo hasta que no se pudo**

**mantener en pie.**

**Él nunca había pedido nada para él.**

**No antes de que encontrara a Nynia.**

**Él la había tomado y la había hecho suya, y por su propia estupidez la había perdido.**

**Ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Nunca.**

**Soy la soledad.**

**Soy el dolor.**

**Terrence bramó de cólera.**

**De repente, algo a la derecha llamó su atención. Terrence frunció el ceño. Había algo sobresaliendo de**

**su cama. Él se movió hacia ello y lo sacó.**

**Su corazón dejó de golpear. Entonces comenzó a latir.**

**Candace se los había dejado a él. Había tres paisajes pintados a la luz del día.**

**Eran hermosos, pero ni de cerca tan hermosos como la mujer que se los había dado. Una mujer que**

**le había dado los mayores regalos de su vida.**

**Él encontró una nota intercalada entre dos de las pinturas. Abriéndola, él sintió un nudo en su estómago.**

**«Esto es el pantano tal como yo lo veo, pero lo que no puedo capturar en la tela es como yo te**

**veo.**

**Ningún pincel o pintura jamás mostrará el héroe que eres. Nunca seré capaz de retratar el sonido**

**de tu voz cuando susurras mi nombre. La forma en que mi piel se estremece cuando me tocas.**

**La pasión de ti dentro de mí.**

**Te amo, Terrence. Sé que no puedo tenerte. Nadie jamás puede domesticar a una bestia salvaje.**

**Tú tienes un trabajo que hacer y yo también. Sólo espero que cuando pienses en mí, esto te traerá**

**una sonrisa a tu cara.**

**Amor por siempre,**

**Candace»**

**Él releyó la nota cuatro veces.**

**Durante siglos, él había amado a Nynia. Pero lo que sentía por Candace era mucho más.**

**"Sí, puedes ganar batallas a un dios" las palabras de Acheron se cernieron en su mente.**

**Terrence dejó escapar un aliento entrecortado.**

**Sí, él podría ganar. Él saldría mañana por la noche y cuidaría el Mardi Gras para Acheron. Pero una**

**vez que eso se terminara...**

**Él iba a convocar a Camulus y terminar esto de una vez por todas.**

**Para el alba del miércoles, él o Camulus estarían muertos.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Candace no estaba segura de qué hacer con Acheron mientras entraban en su loft. Él era delgado y monstruosamente alto, y esos ojos suyos...**

**Ella tembló.**

**Algo sobre ellos lo hacía parecer como que podía ver directamente a través de ella. Como que podía**

**oír cada pensamiento que ella tenía.**

**Ella dejó caer su mochila al lado del sillón y lo miró dar una vuelta alrededor de su loft, como si se**

**asegurara que nadie estaba ahí, y aún así ella sintió que era más hábito que una verdadera necesidad**

**de tener que verificar si estaban solos.**

**Él tenía una gracia mortal al contonearse. Largos pasos de depredador. Había algo intrínsecamente**

**sexual en Acheron. Algo apremiante, seductor. Sólo de estar cerca de él la hacía querer extender la**

**mano y tocarlo. Era como si él exudara poderosas feromonas, y al mismo tiempo, la asustaba. Él era un**

**letal, hermoso animal que la parte salvaje de una tenía deseos de abrazar, aún cuando la otra parte de**

**una sabía que era probable que él te arrancase el brazo cuando te devolviera el abrazo. Él era magnético**

**y feroz y la hacía querer escapar por la puerta.**

**Cuando él habló, el sonido poderoso de su voz la hizo saltar, pero lo que más la sacudió fue lo erótica**

**que era su voz. Era tan profunda que retumbaba y cada sílaba que decía mandaba escalofríos por su**

**columna como una caricia seductora. Ella nunca había estado cerca de nadie cuyo cuerpo completo y su**

**carácter parecieran haber sido hechos sin ningún otro objetivo que atraer sexualmente a las mujeres.**

**Muchacho, eso siempre funciona.**

–**Tu hermano, Storm, está abajo, limpiando. Podrías querer hacerlo pasar la noche contigo.**

–**¿Cómo sabes que Storm está abajo?**

–**Sólo lo sé.**

**Ella frunció el ceño. Él era hasta más misterioso que su abuela.**

–**¿Por qué no te quedas?**

–**¿Quieres que lo haga?**

**No, no realmente. Pero ella no quería ofenderlo.**

–**Probablemente tienes cosas que necesitas hacer.**

**Él le dirigió una sonrisa hermética que parecía indicar que había oído su respuesta verdadera.**

–**Entonces, buenas noches, Candace.**

**Él comenzó a enfilar hacia la puerta.**

–**Acheron, espera. –Él hizo una pausa y la miró–.¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto dejando ir a Terrence? –**

**preguntó ella–.¿Tú lo necesitas, verdad?**

**Sus ojos de mercurio la chamuscaron.**

–**Pienso que tienes que escuchar lo que tu abuela te dijo, Candace. Sigue a tu corazón.**

–**¿Cómo sabías sobre eso?**

**Él le brindó un asomo de sonrisa.**

–**Sé muchas de cosas.**

**Era un hombre muy espeluznante. Ella se preguntó si él sería un miembro perdido de la familia Addams.**

**Acheron se dio vuelta y salió por su puerta.**

**Candace se quedó allí parada durante varios minutos, debatiendo qué debería hacer con Terrence.**

**Pero al final, ella sabía lo que su corazón exigía que hiciese...**

**Ella le había preguntado a Psique si era posible convocar a una diosa. No estaba segura si Psique**

**había sido honesta, pero había sólo un modo de averiguarlo.**

–**Artemisa –dijo en voz alta–. Te convoco en tu forma humana.**

**Nada pasó.**

**No hubo ningún sonido, ningún gran destello de luz.**

**Nada.**

**Deprimida, ella se dirigió a su dormitorio.**

–**¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y por qué me has llamado?**

**Ella se congeló ante el sonido de la irritada, fuertemente acentuada, voz detrás de ella.**

**Al girar, vio a una mujer increíblemente alta, hermosa, que se apoyaba en su sofá. Artemisa tenía un**

**largo y rizado cabello castaño que rodeaba una cara angelical y vibrantes ojos verdes que no parecían**

**felices de estar aquí. La diosa estaba vestida con un vestido largo, blanco parecido a una vaina y estaba**

**con las manos sobre sus caderas.**

–**¿Eres Artemisa?**

–**A ver, déjame pensar. ¿Llamaste a Artemisa o a Peter Pan?**

**Bien, Artemisa definitivamente no era una persona amable. Ella daba un completo nuevo significado**

**a la palabra irritable.**

–**Llamé a Artemisa.**

–**Entonces ya que no estoy vestida de verde y tengo el cuerpo de una mujer y no de algún muchacho**

**pre-adolescente, supongo que debo ser ella.**

–**¿Siempre eres así de irritable?**

–**¿Tú siempre eres así de estúpida?. –Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió a Candace**

**una mirada fulminante–. Mira, pequeña humana, no tengo nada de paciencia para ti. Tú no eres una de**

**mis sujetos y ese medallón alrededor de tu cuello me ofende enormemente. Tan solo dime que quieres,**

**entonces puedo decirte que te vayas a la mierda.**

**Eso no pintaba nada bien. La señora-jefe de Terrence era una perra de temer.**

–**Quiero preguntarte si yo podría recuperar el alma de Terrence de ti.**

**Ella ladeó su cabeza ante la pregunta.**

–**¿Quieres decir Speirr de los Morrigantes? ¿El jefe celta que le saqué a Morrigan?**

–**Sí.**

–**No.**

–**¿No? –preguntó incrédula Candace.**

–**¿Hay ahí un eco? No, humana, su alma me pertenece y no puedes tenerla.**

–**¿Por qué no?**

–**Porque yo lo digo.**

**Candace estaba horrorizada. Y furiosa con ella también. Artemisa nunca sería votada Miss Simpatía.**

**La diosa necesitaba algunos seminarios de relaciones personales.**

–**¿Bien, entonces eso lo hace oficial, verdad?**

**Artemisa arqueó una ceja arrogante.**

–**¿Pequeña muchacha, tienes alguna idea de con quién o qué estás tratando?**

**Candace suspiró y rezó para tener paciencia. Ella no podía permitirse perder la compostura con la**

**persona que poseía el alma de Terrence. No si ella lo quería de regreso.**

**Sin mencionar el pequeño detalle que como era una diosa, Artemisa probablemente podría desear**

**verla muerta si ella la hacía enojar lo suficiente.**

–**Lo sé, Artemisa. Lo siento. No pensaba ofenderte. Estoy enamorada de Terrence y quiero que tengamos**

**un futuro juntos. Yo haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo conmigo. ¿Puedes o no entender eso?**

**La cara de Artemisa se ablandó un grado, como si ella pudiera identificarse.**

–**Sí, entiendo.**

–**Entonces puedo...**

–**La respuesta todavía es no.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Por que nada en este mundo jamás es gratis. Si quieres su alma de vuelta tienes que ganarla o pagar**

**por ella.**

–**¿Cómo?**

**Artemisa se encogió de hombros.**

–**Tú no puedes. Tú no tienes nada que quiera o valore, por lo tanto no tienes nada para negociar.**

–**¿Ah, vamos, es en serio?**

–**Terriblemente. Artemisa destelló en vapor y desapareció.**

**¡Ajjj! Candace quería estrangular a la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?**

–**¡Artemisa! –gritó antes de poder detenerse–. ¡Realmente eres una mierda!**

**Cerrando sus ojos, Candace suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No había ninguna manera que la vaca**

**egoísta dejara ir el alma de Terrence alguna vez.**

**¿Qué iban a hacer?**

**Amanda Devereaux-Hunter se despertó a las siete treinta de la mañana. Ella echó distraídamente un**

**vistazo al reloj y cerró sus ojos, luego se sacudió mientras caía en la cuenta de la hora.**

**Eran las siete treinta de la mañana y su pequeña hija, Marissa, no había despertado para que la alimentara**

**a las cinco. No muy nerviosa, pero definitivamente preocupada por su bebé, se levantó y fue al**

**cuarto de los niños en la habitación al lado de la suya.**

**Mientras se acercaba a la cuna, su corazón se paró.**

**Estaba vacía.**

**De sólo tres semanas de vida, no había ninguna posibilidad que Marissa se hubiese levantado y se**

**hubiera alejado.**

**¡Oh Dios, era Desiderius!**

**¡Él había vuelto por ellos!**

**El terror la atrapó con la idea. Después de que ella y Kyrian habían derrotado a aquel monstruo, ella**

**había tenido pesadillas que se repetían de él volviendo de entre los muertos para vengarse de ellos.**

–**¡Kyrian!**

**Ella corrió de nuevo a la cama y despertó a su marido.**

–**¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él gruñonamente.**

–**Es Marissa. Se fue.**

**Kyrian se sentó, ahora totalmente despierto.**

–**¿Se fue adónde?**

–**Ella no está en su cuna. No sé dónde está.**

**Él saltó de la cama y agarró sus pantalones del piso. Sin esperar a Kyrian, Amanda corrió por el piso**

**de arriba, su corazón palpitando.**

**¿Dónde podría estar su bebé?**

**La idea de perder a su hija era la peor de las pesadillas.**

**Ella se precipitó escaleras abajo para ver si la puerta de calle estaba abierta. Si tal vez alguien hubiera**

**entrado y la hubiera tomado.**

**Al entrar en la sala de estar, Amanda se quedó paralizada. Conmocionada hasta lo más profundo,**

**ella fijó su mirada en la imagen más increíble que alguna vez hubiera contemplado.**

**Acheron yacía sobre el sofá de cuero con Marissa abrazada plácidamente sobre la cima de su musculoso**

**pecho, bajo su barbilla.**

**Un paquete de pañales estaba sobre la mesa ratona con un biberón de fórmula vacío.**

**El alivio y la incredulidad la inundaron simultáneamente.**

**Cuando había conocido a Acheron hacía poco más de un año, él había sido la cosa más aterradora**

**que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. Un hombre imbuido de increíbles poderes y contradicciones, ella no**

**tenía duda que él podría desear olvidarse de todos ellos y ahora ahí estaba, con su pequeña hija acunada**

**tiernamente en sus manos enormes.**

–**Es algo... –La voz de Kyrian se calmó cuando, también, los vio.**

**Ella alzó la vista sobre su hombro.**

–**Yo no sabía que a Ash le gustaran los bebés.**

–**Ni yo. Por la manera incómoda en la que ha estado comportándose con Marissa en casa, asumí que**

**no le gustaban.**

**Kyrian tenía razón. Ash no había hecho otra cosa que evitar estar cerca de Marissa tanto como le**

**fuera posible. Siempre que ella gritaba, él en realidad se deslizaba y hacía una salida precipitada. Amanda**

**nunca hubiera adivinado que en realidad le gustaba su hija.**

**Cruzando el cuarto, ella se acercó a la bebé.**

**Ash se despertó con una mirada tan salvaje y feroz que ella se alejó con un jadeo audible. Él se sentó**

**sobre el sofá, pero no se movió más. Él parpadeó mientras miraba a Kyrian y a ella.**

–**Lo lamento –susurró Ash–. No me di cuenta que eras tú.**

–**Yo solamente iba a tomarla en brazos.**

**Él echó un vistazo hacia abajo, a Marissa quien todavía dormía dentro del refugio de sus manos.**

–**Ah. Debo haberme dormido mientras la hacía eructar.**

**Él se la dio a Amanda y el modo en que lo hizo le dijo mucho. Acheron tenía una pericia que decía**

**que había manejado a un bebé más que sólo unas veces.**

–**Espero no haberte asustado –dijo él excusándose–. Ella estaba llorando cuando entré y fui arriba a**

**asegurarme que estaba bien. –Él lucía extrañamente pálido, como si los gritos de bebé fueran de algún**

**modo dolorosos para él–. Ya que los dos todavía dormían la levanté, pensé, chicos, que les daría un**

**descanso.**

**Amanda se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.**

–**Eres un buen hombre, Ash. Gracias.**

**Una mirada llena de dolor cruzó su cara mientras se alejaba de ella. Él se levantó del sillón y recogió**

**su mochila del piso.**

–**Me iré a la cama.**

**Kyrian lo detuvo cuando entró en el vestíbulo.**

–**¿Estás bien, Acheron? Pareces un poco conmovido.**

**Ash se rió de eso.**

–**¿Cuándo alguna vez he estado conmovido?**

–**Buen punto.**

**Él palmeó a Kyrian en el hombro.**

–**Sólo estoy cansado.**

–**Sí, yo me preguntaba dónde estuviste ayer. Nunca volviste a dormir.**

–**Tenía algo de qué ocuparme. Algo que no podía esperar.**

**Amanda suspiró.**

–**Sabes, Ash, un día vas a tener que aprender a confiar en alguien.**

–**Buenas noches, Amanda –dijo Ash.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza a Kyrian y se dirigió a la escalera.**

**Amanda se unió a su marido cuando Acheron desapareció arriba.**

–**No puedo creer que lo conozcas desde hace dos mil cien años y que sepas tan poco sobre él, que**

**hasta no puedes decirme su verdadero color de cabello.**

**Él se encogió.**

–**Ash es tan autónomo y controlado que dudo si alguien alguna vez sabrá algo más que su nombre.**

**Candace yacía en su cama muy avanzada la mañana, recordando el profundo, parejo sonido de la**

**respiración de Terrence mientras dormía. Recordaba cómo le gustaba mantener su rodilla acurrucada alta**

**entre sus muslos, su brazo cubriendo posesivamente su pecho con su mano izquierda enterrada en su**

**cabello.**

**Como lo echaba de menos.**

**Entonces, sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva hacia el pasado. Lejos en su otra vida...**

–**No vayas, Speirr. Hay algo malo en esto. Lo sé.**

**Enfadado, él había tirado de su brazo para liberarlo de su asimiento.**

–**Ellos asesinaron a mi tío, Nynia. Lo destrozaron ante mis propios ojos. No descansaré hasta que me**

**haya vengado.**

**Como Nynia, ella también había tenido miedo de perderlo por presionar de esa manera. Ella siempre**

**lo retrasaría en todas las cosas. Él era su marido. Pero en su corazón, ella sabía que él estaba a punto**

**de poner en marcha asuntos que nunca se había imaginado.**

**Y ella había tenido razón.**

**Tal como sabía de algún modo que esa noche pondría todo en marcha de una u otra manera.**

**¿Y si perdía a Terrence?**

**Ella no podía pensar más en eso, no podía pensar en llevar adelante su vida sin él.**

**Ella echó un vistazo alrededor de su loft, a todas las cosas familiares. Desde el día en que **

**divorciado de Jerry, todo que ella había querido era su carrera, su arte.**

**Ahora, sola con sus cosas, éstas no parecían demasiado importantes para ella.**

**Su arte no la abrazaba por la noche. No la hacía reír o seducía. No hacía que su cuerpo ardiese con**

**el deseo o temblara con los orgasmos.**

**No le pegaba a Jerry en la nariz por ser un idiota.**

**Sólo Terrence lo hacía.**

**Sólo Terrence podría hacerlo.**

**Su mirada se detuvo en el dispensador de Snoopy mientras las lágrimas fluían.**

–**No puedo dejarlo ir.**

**Si sólo supiera como conservarlo.**

**Zarek se sentó en la esquina oscurecida de la sala de estar, escuchando que afuera, la ciudad estaba**

**despertando. Él debería estar durmiendo, descansando para la noche que iba a venir, pero parecía que**

**no podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba.**

**Su teléfono sonó.**

**Él contestó para encontrar a Dionisio al otro lado.**

–**¿Estás listo para esta noche?**

**Zarek tomó un trago de vodka antes de contestar.**

–**Siempre estoy listo para causar problemas.**

–**Bien. Como Terrence está ahora sobre Styxx, se requiere un poco más de esfuerzo para los preparativos**

**de esta noche. Te necesitaré para conseguir que Candace se separe del celta y que me la traigas.**

**Ella tiene que estar en el depósito a las once y treinta. Ahora descansa y está listo para matar a Terrence y**

**a Valerius.**

**Eso lo podría hacer sin problema.**

–**¿Que pasa con Acheron?**

–**Déjanoslo.**

**El teléfono estaba muerto.**

**Zarek abandonó su teléfono celular y volvió su atención al vodka. Él ya había bebido tres cuartos de**

**la botella. Era una pena que los Dark Hunters no pudieran emborracharse. En realidad, ni siquiera podían**

**embotarse. El único placer inducido que podían obtener era de la sangre humana.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él recordó a la mujer que había probado anoche. Ella había estado llena de pasión.**

**Risas. Incluso amor. Y allí durante un corto tiempo él no había sentido otra cosa que el dolor**

**anidado dentro de él.**

**Él apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y terminó el vodka, dejando que su terso sabor incendiara**

**su garganta.**

**Y mientras se sentaba allí, solo, él no podía menos que preguntarse como sabría Candace.**

**Terrence se levantó solo para oler el aroma de trementina sobre sus sábanas. Debería haberlas lavado,**

**pero no podía pensar en perder el último rastro de ella**

**Él quería a su Candace. La necesitaba.**

**Y ella estaba perdida para él para siempre.**

**Suspirando, se levantó, se duchó y se vistió, luego se dirigió a la ciudad.**

**Esta noche se decidiría todo.**

**Tan pronto el sol se puso, él montó su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el Santuario donde Ash le había**

**dicho que se encontrarían. En vez de encontrarse en la misma barra, él fue al edificio de al lado que**

**también pertenecía al clan oso.**

**Unido al bar por una puerta cerrada en la cocina, el otro edificio era donde los osos y ciertos weremiembros**

**del personal vivían. La casa estaba equipada con un hospital provisorio, completo con un doctor**

**y un veterinario. El santuario era más que sólo un bar. Era una zona segura para cualquier Oscuro o**

**para cualquier Were-Hunter que necesitara ayuda.**

**Cuando Terrence fue admitido en el salón de la Casa Peltier, los cuatrillizos Peltier ya habían sido enviados**

**a patrullar la muchedumbre del Mardi Gras buscando Daimons.**

**Julian y Kyrian estaban encerrados en una celda de arriba donde Mama Lo Peltier los protegería hasta**

**la mañana. Incluso en el salón, Terrence podría oírlos amenazando con matar a Valerius, quien se apoyaba**

**en la chimenea con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.**

**Nick estaba sentado en una silla rellena, comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas y Eric St James sentado**

**sobre el sofá, miraba fijamente al vacío. De casi treinta años, Eric lucía mucho más joven. Él tenía**

**largo cabello negro y era otro del grupo gótico. Él había entrado en su comunidad como una segunda**

**generación de Escuderos, pero había preferido el status de Dorean, lo que significaba que no servía a**

**ningún Cazador en particular. Él servía a alguien que lo necesitara.**

–**Acheron, mejor me dejas salir de aquí –gritó Kyrian desde arriba–.¿Me oyes?**

–**Suena como si se hubiera perdido la fiesta –dijo Terrence a Ash, quien estaba de pie con su espalda**

**contra la pared más alejada.**

–**No tienes ni idea. Decidí que era lo mejor mantener a Kyrian y a Julian encerrados hasta la mañana.**

**Ya llamé y les dije a Amanda y a Grace que no se preocuparan por ellos.**

–**Realmente deseo que los sueltes –dijo Valerius a Ash.**

**Ash no se molestó en contestar. En cambio, él miró fijamente a Terrence.**

–**Tú casi pareces normal esta noche. ¿Te vas a mantener así?**

–**Te dije que podría contenerme. Hasta ahora, está funcionando.**

**Cuando Ash dio un paso adelante para hablar, Terrence cayó en la cuenta que Zarek no estaba en ninguna**

**parte que pudiera ser visto.**

**¿Él estaría arriba también?**

–**¿Dónde está Zarek? –le preguntó a Ash.**

–**Lo tengo protegiendo a Candace.**

**Eso destruyó su calma.**

–**¡Con un infierno! –rugió Terrence.**

–**Confía en mí, Terrence. Creo que Zarek hará lo correcto.**

**La respuesta de Terrence fue enfática.**

–**No confío en él. En absoluto. Y después de esto, no estoy seguro de si confío en ti.**

–**Ya basta de discutir –dijo Ash–. Sólo haz como te dije y todo debería resolverse.**

–**¿Debería? –preguntó Terrence.**

**Cuando Ash habló, había una nota rara de su voz que hizo a Terrence preguntarse cuanto más Ash sabía**

**de lo que les decía.**

–**Tenemos designios, Terrence, pero el humano puede ser manipulado. Si cada uno lo hace como ha sido**

**instruido, entonces las cosas deberían resolverse del modo en que ellos lo proponen.**

**Terrence apretó sus dientes.**

–**¿Y si no lo hacemos?**

–**Todos estaremos jodidos.**

–**Cristo, Ash –dijo Nick sarcásticamente–, eres verdaderamente un maldito consuelo.**

**Ash le echó una mirada sardónica.**

–**Intento serlo de todos modos.**

**La respuesta de Nick fue simple.**

–**Pues fallas admirablemente.**

**Terrence todavía hervía.**

**Ash les habló a todos ellos.**

–**Necesito que cada uno sepa que tenemos una noche realmente siniestra delante de nosotros. Parece**

**que Dionisio y Camulus han combinado sus fuerzas para intentar y conseguir rehabilitarse ante todos**

**sus dioses.**

–**¿Cómo piensan hacer eso? –preguntó Valerius.**

–**Los dos no son lo bastante fuertes para hacerlo solos. Ellos necesitan el poder de un tercer dios para**

**ayudarlos.**

–**¿Qué dios? –preguntaron todos ellos simultáneamente.**

–**Apollymi.**

–**¿Y quién demonios es Apollymi? –preguntó Terrence. Jamás había escuchado sobre ella.**

**Una comisura de la boca de Ash se levantó irónicamente.**

–**Ella es una vieja diosa que me remonta a mis tiempos. Una que tiene poderes sobre la vida, la venganza,**

**y la muerte. Los Atlantes se referían cariñosamente a ella como la Destructora.**

–**¿Se parece ella a Hades? –preguntó Valerius.**

–**Ah no –dijo Ash siniestramente–, esta diosa hace que Hades parezca un Boy Scout. Apollymi remata**

**a sus víctimas con un martillo de hierro y comanda un ejército de demonios mal formados. La última vez**

**que alguien la liberó, plagas y sufrimiento impregnaron el mundo y ella envió Atlántida directamente al**

**fondo del mar. Ella se dirigió a través de Grecia, dejando devastado el país entero, y retrasándolos culturalmente**

**miles de años antes de que finalmente fuera devuelta a su celda. La Destructora soltará el**

**santo infierno sobre esta tierra. Comenzando con Nueva Orleans.**

–**¡Ah, bueno! –dijo Nick sarcásticamente–. Justo con lo que me gusta saber de esas cosas.**

**Ash no le hizo caso.**

–**¿Bueno, y cómo intentan liberar a la Destructora? –preguntó Terrence.**

**Ash suspiró.**

–**El único modo de hacerlo es con la sangre de un Atlante.**

–**Tu sangre –dijo Terrence.**

**Era algo cantado, ya que Ash era el único Atlante que quedaba vivo. Ash asintió.**

–**En la medianoche, el umbral entre este plano y en el que ella vive será lo bastante delgado para**

**atravesarlo. Si ellos la sueltan...**

–**¿Alguien más tiene una úlcera? –preguntó Nick.**

**Terrence no hizo caso a su pregunta.**

–**¿Cómo los detenemos?**

–**Con mucha fe y haciendo exactamente lo que les diga que hagan.**

**Nick resopló ante eso.**

–**¿Algún otro aparte de mí piensa que Ash está siendo un poco demasiado vago acerca de todo esto?**

**Cada uno excepto Ash levantó sus manos.**

–**No son graciosos –les dijo Ash.**

**Ash contempló a Valerius.**

–**Te necesito en las calles con los Peltiers. A las once y treinta, Dionisio planea soltar a sus Daimons**

**sobre la población para distraernos. Mata a cualquiera de ellos que encuentres.**

–**Nick –dijo Ash–, quiero que tu y Eric estén preparados para movilizarse si son necesarios–. Los Escuderos**

**asintieron. Ash se puso sus gafas de sol–. Terrence, tú te quedas conmigo. Tú y yo vamos detrás**

**de Dionisio y su equipo.**

–**¿Solamente por curiosidad –dijo Terrence, –¿cómo sabes todo esto?**

**Ash no le hizo caso.**

–**Bien, niños –dijo Ash–, salgan y cuiden las calles.**

–**¿Sólo una pregunta? –dijo Eric.**

–**Seguro.**

–**Tal vez estoy siendo denso, pero por qué están estos tipos buscando el poder ahora? ¿Por qué no**

**hicieron esto el año pasado o en algún otro momento? ¿Por qué esperaron?**

**La respuesta de Ash no fue consoladora en lo más mínimo.**

–**Esta no es la primera vez que ellos han intentado recuperar sus poderes. Esta es solamente la mejor**

**oportunidad de éxito que han tenido.**

–**Bien –dijo Eric despacio–.¿Entonces, qué pasó con sus poderes para empezar?**

**Terrence contestó por Ash.**

–**Cuando un dios deja de ser adorado, sus poderes disminuyen. Si un dios es derrotado por otro dios,**

**entonces una parte de sus poderes es absorbida por el vencedor y él pierde su capacidad de recuperar**

**su antigua posición.**

**Eric asintió.**

–**Bien, una última cosa. ¿Qué pasa si ellos realmente recuperan sus poderes?**

**Ash miró a lo lejos.**

–**Esperemos que no lo averigüemos.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Por que según el mito Atlante, la Destructora, se supone, es quien causará el Telikos, el fin del**

**mundo. Sin duda Dionisio y Camulus piensan que Apollymi estará tan embargada por la gratitud cuando**

**ellos la liberen, que no pensará dos veces en unirse a ellos y compartir su poder con ellos. Lo que ellos**

**no saben es que hubo realmente una buena razón para que Apollymi fuera encarcelada por los dioses**

**Atlantes. Incluso otros dioses temieron la ira de Apollymi, y en el final, ella los mató a todos. Cualquier**

**cosa que hagamos, no debemos dejar que escape. Si ellos la liberan esta noche, todo que lo conoces**

**sobre esta existencia cambiará. Todo.**

–**Tenemos que salvar al mundo –dijo Terrence–. Otro día en la vida.**

**Ash suspiró.**

–**Y no se olviden que tenemos cosas que hacer.**

**Terrence asintió, pero en su corazón, él sentía no poder ver a Candace una vez más. Él no quería morir**

**sin ver su cara otra vez.**

**El deber, como apestaba.**

**Valerius salió primero. Terrence, Nick, y Eric salieron por la puerta de atrás con Ash cerrando la marcha.**

**Mientras Ash dejaba la casa, la puerta se cerró de golpe, atrapando el final de la cola de su largo**

**abrigo negro. Ash se detuvo por el tirón y maldijo.**

**Nick aulló de risa al ver a Acheron atrapado.**

–**No te la agarres con el malvado que esta dentro de ti..**

**Ash arqueó una ceja. La puerta se abrió por sí misma, liberando su abrigo, entonces se cerró de un**

**golpe otra vez. Nick se puso serio al instante.**

–**Y esto te pone de nuevo en tu lugar.**

**Ash revolvió el cabello de Nick como un hermano mayor.**

–**Cuida nuestras espaldas y calma los nervios de Amanda hasta que Kyrian regrese.**

–**Lo tienes.**

**Ash y Terrence abandonaron el ornamentado patio y se dirigieron a la muchedumbre de turistas y vecinos**

**que eran tan espesos como la niebla. Había cientos de personas fuera. Cientos quienes no tenían ni**

**la más mínima idea que el destino mismo del mundo descansaba en las manos de los dos hombres vestidos**

**de negro que caminaban despacio hacia ellos.**

**Dos hombres que estaban cansados esta noche. Desalentados.**

**Uno porque hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir algo excepto la pesada carga de sus responsabilidades.**

**Ash no quería nada más que sólo un día poder acostarse y descansar.**

**Un día para encontrar un momento de merecida comodidad.**

**Él había pasado la eternidad esperando una segunda oportunidad.**

**Esperando para escapar de los restos de su pasado y la maldición que había hecho de su futuro.**

**Esta noche, él tenía que enfrentar a su hermano por primera vez en once mil años.**

**Los dos nunca habían estado en un mismo pie de igualdad. Styxx lo había odiado desde el momento**

**de su nacimiento.**

**Para Ash, esta iba a ser una larga, larga noche.**

**Los pensamientos de Terrence estaban en Candace. En la curva apacible de su cara. La belleza de su**

**contacto.**

**¿Estaba ella pintando en su loft?**

**¿Estaba pensando en él?**

–**Te amo.**

**Sus palabras se rasgaron por él.**

**Terrence apretó sus dientes, deseando estar tocándola. Esperando que en el final de esta noche ella estuviera**

**a salvo de Camulus para siempre.**

–**Fe, Terrence –dijo Ash como si conociera sus pensamientos.**

–**Lo estoy intentando.**

**Terrence suspiró.**

**Su propia muerte no le importaba. Era Candace a la que no podía permitir morir.**

**Correcto o equivocado, él se ocuparía de eso, y cuando llegara la mañana ella estaría a salvo.**

**Sin importar lo que costara.**

**#############**

**Candace siguió las indicaciones de Zarek hacia al Distrito Warehouse, pero llegar allí a través del pesado**

**tráfico no había sido fácil. Ellos probablemente podrían haber caminado más rápido.**

**Normalmente el tráfico no la hubiera molestado; sin embargo, Zarek no estaba exactamente amistoso,**

**y entre su humor ácido y los parrandistas borrachos en la calle quienes se mantenían tambaleantes**

**en el camino, sus nervios estaban bastante alterados.**

**Ella no estaba realmente segura por qué ellos tenían que salir esa noche, pero Zarek le había asegurado**

**que Ash quería que ella se moviera por seguridad.**

**Él le había prometido que Terrence sería capaz de luchar mejor si sabía que ella estaba escondida de**

**Camulus y Styxx.**

–**¿Desde cuando has sido Dark Hunter? –Preguntó ella, intentando hacer algo para aliviar la tensión**

**entre ellos.**

–**¿Si no te importa, porqué preguntas?**

–**Bien, en verdad eres el Sr. Cálido y Poco Claro, ¿no?**

**Él la miró con frialdad.**

–**Cuando matas cosas para vivir, eso te da derecho a dejar la calidez y claridad de lado.**

–**Terrence no es así.**

–**Bien, bravo por él.**

**Ella gruñó mientras apretaba de golpe los frenos para evitar golpear a un hombre disfrazado como**

**un toro. Él golpeó el capó de su coche y gritó, luego se precipitó a través de la calle.**

**Candace avanzó otra vez, cada vez más despacio, parachoques-contra-parachoques.**

–**No te gusta Terrence, ¿verdad?**

–**Deseo verlo muerto cada vez que lo veo.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono hastiado de Zarek.**

–**No puedo darme cuenta si piensas eso o no.**

–**Lo pienso.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Él es un estúpido y he tenido demasiados estúpidos en mi vida.**

–**¿También odias a Ash?**

–**Nena, odio a todo el mundo.**

–**¿Incluso a mí?**

**Él no contestó. A Candace después de todo no le importaba eso. Había algo realmente espeluznante**

**en Zarek. Algo frío e inalcanzable. Era como si él obtuviera placer en el hecho de alejar a todo el mundo**

**de él. Al menos pasaron veinte minutos antes que Zarek la impresionara haciendo una pregunta personal.**

–**¿Estás enamorada del celta, verdad?**

–**Sí.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que te hace preocuparte por él?**

**Ella sintió que Zarek estaba preguntando algo mucho más profundo que eso. Era como si el concepto**

**de amor fuera tan ajeno a él que luchaba por encontrarle sentido.**

–**Él es un buen hombre que me hace reír. Él me mira y me derrito en el piso. Cuando estoy con él,**

**parece que puedo volar.**

**Zarek giró su cabeza, alejándola de ella y miró a la muchedumbre del Mardi Gras fuera**

–**¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? –intentó ella otra vez.**

**Otra vez, él no contestó. En cambio la dirigió a un depósito sobre la calle St. Joseph.**

**El lugar era oscuro e imponente.**

–**¿Esto es adónde se supone que vamos? –preguntó.**

**Él asintió.**

**Ella estacionó en un callejón detrás del edificio, y abandonaron el coche.**

**Zarek la condujo por una puerta de atrás y por una serie de escaleras. Abrió una puerta al final de**

**un vestíbulo y la dejó entrar primero.**

**Candace dio un paso hacia dentro. A primera vista, pensó que el alto hombre rubio era Acheron con**

**un nuevo color de cabello. Pero cuando vio a Camulus parado a su lado, supo que no lo era.**

**Era Styxx quien estaba de pie entre Camulus y un hombre moreno que ella no reconoció.**

**Candace se dio vuelta para correr.**

**Zarek cerró la puerta siniestramente y tomó posición bloqueándola. La expresión de su cara le dijo**

**que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla pasar.**

–**Ven, ven, dijo la araña a la mosca –dijo Camulus.**

**Candace levantó su barbilla mientras enfrentaba a los hombres. Camulus era sumamente hermoso,**

**pero tenía una sonrisa que era pura maldad.**

**Incluso más que Zarek y eso era difícil de lograr.**

**El hombre que ella no conocía era monstruosamente alto con el cabello rubio y una barbita de chivo.**

**Él tenía un aspecto sumamente refinado, de alguien bien educado.**

–**Voy a arriesgarme a suponer que tú eres Dionisio –dijo Candace, recordando lo que Selena le había**

**dicho una vez sobre el dios patrono del Mardi Gras.**

**Él rió como si se sintiera adulado por que ella lo conociera.**

–**Culpable.**

**Camulus soltó un largo suspiro.**

–**Ella es tan brillante. Es casi una vergüenza matarla. Pero... Oh bien.**

–**No puedes hacerle daño –dijo Zarek desde la puerta–. Me prometiste que no sería dañada si la traía**

**aquí.**

–**Entonces mentí –dijo Dionisio–. Demándame.**

**Zarek comenzó a dirigirse al dios, pero Candace lo detuvo. Ella no estaba realmente segura de por**

**qué había hecho eso, sólo le pareció que él era la cosa más cercana a un aliado que tenía en aquel cuarto.**

**Ella se volvió a Camulus, sabiendo exactamente como él planeaba hacerle daño a Terrence esa noche.**

–**No voy a dejarte matarme delante de Terrence.**

**Todos ellos se rieron. Todos excepto Zarek.**

–**Tú no puedes detenernos –dijo Camulus.**

**Zarek echó un vistazo hacia ella, luego lo volvió a hacer mientras su mirada oscura caía sobre su collar.**

–**Uh, dioses, pienso que ustedes han olvidado algo.**

**Dionisio curvó su labio.**

–**No olvidamos nada.**

–**Oh, bien –dijo Zarek sarcásticamente, –entonces ustedes deben estar preparados para saber que**

**ella lleva un Medallón de Señal.**

**Ellos se pusieron serios al instante.**

–**¿Qué? –Camulus gruñó.**

**Candace sacó el collar de su abuela de entre su camisa y lo sostuvo ante ellos. Ella realmente no**

**podía creer que podría ayudarle, pero vamos, cualquier cosa en este punto valía la pena el intento.**

–**Mi abuela dijo que la Morrigan siempre me protegería.**

**Camulus maldijo.**

–**Ah, esto no está bien. –Él maldijo otra vez.**

–**¿Esa cosa realmente funciona? –ella le susurró a Zarek.**

–**Más de lo que supones –él susurró detrás–. Él no puede matarte sin hacer enojar a Morrigan.**

–**Bien, ¿quien lo diría? –dijo ella asombrada por el conocimiento–. Bien.**

–**Sip –Zarek asintió–. Mejor que una cruz con Drácula.**

**Ella sonrió.**

–**¿Esto también trabaja contra Dionisio? –Él asintió–. Ah, eso está bien. Muy, muy bien. Ok, entonces,**

**vamos a conversar.**

–**¿Conversar sobre qué? –Dionisio siseó.**

–**No contigo. Con él. –Ella indicó a Camulus con una cabeceada–. Quiero hablar sobre la maldición de**

**Terrence.**

**Los ojos de Camulus ardieron contra ella.**

–**¿Qué pasa con eso?**

–**Quiero que la levante.**

–**Nunca.**

**Ella le presentó su medallón.**

–**Hágalo o... –Ella dio un vistazo de costado a Zarek–.¿Esto tiene algún poder de hacerle daño?**

–**Sólo si él te hace daño primero.**

**Maldición. ¿Qué tipo de protección era eso? Ella necesitaba tener una conversación con quienquiera**

**que aclarara las cosas. Un destello interesado aligeró los ojos de Camulus. Él la miró como si lo aburriera.**

–**Ah bien, ya que no puedo matarte, me imagino que tendré que contentarme con matar a Terrence a**

**cambio.**

**El terror la consumió.**

–**¿Qué?**

**Camulus se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.**

–**Es bastante insustancial dejarlo vivir felizmente para siempre cuando mi intención era hacerlo sufrir.**

**Ya que tú no puedes morir, tendrá que ser él.**

**Su mano tembló mientras sostenía el medallón en un repentino apretón sudoroso.**

–**¿Artemisa no se enojará si usted mata a uno de sus soldados?**

**Él miró a Dionisio, quien se echó a reír.**

–**Artemisa, querida como es, definitivamente se preocuparía. Sin embargo, ella no comenzará una**

**guerra con el panteón celta por eso. A diferencia de mí, Cam está a salvo de su ira.**

–**¿No apesta esto? –Camulus preguntó.**

**Su risa feliz desdijo sus palabras horribles. **

**Candace quiso gritar. Esto no podía estar pasando.**

**Por salvarse a sí misma, había condenado a Terrence a morir.**

**¡No! Ella no podía dejar que eso pasara.**

–**Bien, tiene que haber otro camino.**

**Camulus estrechó sus ojos como si estuviera pensando en el asunto.**

–**Quizás lo haya. Dime, Candace. ¿Cuánta felicidad significa Terrence para ti?**

–**Toda –dijo ella sinceramente.**

–**Toda. Bien, eso seguramente es mucho. –Su mirada se tornó acero helado, espantoso–. ¿Eso significa**

**tanto como tu propia alma?**

–**Candace –dijo Zarek–. No lo hagas.**

–**Tú, despojo –gruñó Dionisio.**

**Zarek hizo crujir sus nudillos.**

–**No me digas qué hacer. No me gusta eso.**

**Candace no les hizo caso.**

–**¿Qué me dice, Camulus?**

**Él metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y actuó despreocupadamente como alguien que estaba charlando**

**sobre el tiempo, no sellando la suerte del destino inmortal de ella.**

–**Un trato simple. Yo levanto su maldición. Tú me das tu alma.**

**Candace vaciló.**

–**Eso parece fácil.**

–**Lo es.**

–**¿Qué va a hacer con mi alma una vez que la tenga?**

–**Nada en absoluto. La mantendré conmigo, justo como Artemisa mantiene a Terrence.**

–**¿Y mi cuerpo?**

–**Un cuerpo no necesita un alma para funcionar.**

**Zarek puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella.**

–**No lo hagas, Candace. Nunca puedes confiar en un dios.**

–**Seguro que puedes –dijo Styxx–. El confiar en ellos es la mejor cosa que hice jamás.**

–**No sé –ella suspiró, buscando en su corazón y en su mente, intentando decidir lo que debería hacer.**

**Acheron y Terrence estaban de pie en la calle atestada. Había gente por todas partes, la mayor parte de**

**ellos borrachos mientras celebraban el Mardi Gras.**

**Terrence dio un segundo vistazo a un hombre que bailaba al lado de él llevando un pañal grande y un**

**falso par de alas de oro. Su pelo largo rubio estaba atado atrás con una cuerda de oro y sostenía una**

**ballesta en una mano y una botella de Jack Daniel`s en la otra. Borracho, el hombre arbitrariamente**

**disparaba sus flechas de oro sobre la gente que pasaba junto a él.**

–**¡Eros! –dijo Terrence bruscamente, agarrando el arco de él–.¿Qué haces?**

–**Me divierto.**

**Acheron deslizó una menos divertida mirada sobre "el traje" de Eros.**

–**¿Qué es ese traje?**

**Eros se encogió de hombros.**

–**Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos. Ellos esperan a Cupido en un pañal, entonces aquí estoy, un**

**lindo Cupido en un pañal. –Él lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Terrence. El dios estaba tan bebido que**

**apenas podía sostenerse en pie solo–.¡Eh!, averigüé algo interesante. Dion ha formado un equipo con**

**otro dios para las festividades de esta noche. ¿Y creerías, que es el mismo tipo sobre el que me preguntabas?**

**¿Cómo se llamaba, Camululu?**

**Terrence quedó frío ante el nombre.**

–**¿Camulus?**

–**Sí, él. Oí que Dion decía que se reuniría con tu mujer y que el Dark Hunter sicótico de Alaska iba a**

**entregársela.**

**Su sangre hirvió, Terrence apartó a Eros y emprendió el viaje de regreso hacia su coche.**

**Acheron lo agarró. Por el aspecto de la cara de Ash, él pudo darse cuenta que esto no era nada que**

**Ash ya no supiera.**

–**Terrence...**

–**¡Lo sabías! –Terrence gruñó ante la traición–.¿Cómo pudiste?**

**Ash le dirigió una mirada dura.**

–**Está bien, Terrence.**

–**Como el infierno. –La rabia lo agarró con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo Acheron haberlo traicionado? ¿Cómo**

**puso poner a Candace en las manos de un hombre que él sabía que iba a entregársela a un dios que**

**quería castigarlo?–. ¡Maldición, maldito seas engendro del diablo!**

**Él golpeó a Acheron directamente en la mandíbula. Ash tomó el golpe sin estremecerse, pero cuando**

**Terrence se movió otra vez hacia él, él atrapó su mano.**

–**Esto no sirve para nada.**

–**Esto me hace sentir mejor.**

**Ash lo agarró por el hombro de su chaqueta de cuero y lo sostuvo inmóvil.**

–**Escúchame, Terrence. El único modo de salvarlos a los dos es mantener tu control. Confía en mí.**

–**Estoy harto de confiar en ti, Ash. Especialmente cuando no es recíproco. Dime que pasa aquí y por**

**qué le enviaste a Zarek sabiendo que la iba a entregar.**

–**Así es como se supone que sean las cosas.**

**La rabia lo derribó. Él no era ningún niño para ser sermoneado sobre el destino.**

–**¿Quién demonios eres tú para decir eso? No eres un dios, aún cuando pretendes serlo con tus vagos**

**comentarios del culo y espeluznantes poderes. Tú no conoces el futuro más que yo –gruñó Terrence. –**

**Si ella muere por ayudarme, te mataré.**

–**Escúchame, Celta –dijo él bruscamente–. Si quieres romper la maldición de Camulus, los dos tienen**

**que enfrentarlo juntos esta noche. Este es el único tiro que jamás tendrás para liberarte.**

**A Terrence no le gustó nada de eso. Condenado Ash por su secreto.**

–**¿Dónde están ellos?**

–**Están en un depósito. Si te calmas, te llevaré. La noche está lejos de terminar, Terrence. Mira dentro**

**de ti y halla la paz que solías tener. Si no la encuentras, estarás perdido antes de que comiences a luchar.**

**Terrence lo hizo, pero eso era difícil. Casi imposible. Pero no tenía ninguna opción. Él tenía que calmarse**

**o sería inútil para Candace.**

**Cuando su cabeza estuviera clara, Acheron lo dejaría ir.**

–**Serénate. –La voz pareció venir de dentro de la cabeza de Terrence.**

**Ash colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Un instante ellos estaban sobre Bourbon Street, al siguiente**

**estaban fuera de un depósito.**

–**¿Qué hiciste? –Terrence preguntó, preguntándose cuanta gente los había visto desaparecer.**

–**Hago lo que tengo que hacer. No te preocupes, nadie nos vio marcharnos o llegar. No cometo esa**

**clase de errores.**

**Terrence lo esperaba.**

**Ash sostuvo la puerta abierta para que él y Terrence entraran en el edificio.**

**Ellos estaban a mitad de camino del cuarto principal cuando una cosa semejante a un relámpago**

**destelló desde arriba. Los gritos desgarraron el aire.**

**Terrence perdió su tranquilidad y salió disparó por las escaleras con Ash entusiastamente sobre sus talones.**

**Ellos se precipitaron por una puerta y casi fueron atropellados por Zarek que estaba cubierto de**

**sangre y llevaba a Candace en sus brazos.**

–**¿Qué diablos? –Terrence preguntó, aterrorizado por la visión–.¿Qué le pasó?**

**Antes que Zarek pudiera contestar, la puerta voló de su marco.**

–**¡Corran! –Zarek gritó.**

**Nadie tuvo la posibilidad. Un enjambre de demonios alados entró volando al cuarto. Terrence maldijo. Él**

**nunca había visto nada como ellos. Eran del color del herrumbre y chillaban como banshees****74 ****mientras**

**volaban hacia ellos. Ellos tenían tres colas de púas que manejaban como fustas.**

**Acheron sostuvo sus manos en alto y los hizo estallar con la energía eléctrica. Ellos retrocedieron,**

**pero siguieron viniendo.**

–**Saquen a Candace de aquí –ordenó Acheron.**

**Ellos se dirigieron de nuevo a la escalera sólo para encontrar a Daimons que subían desde abajo. Terrence**

**sacó dos srads, sacando a cuatro de las criaturas, pero ni siquiera eso los hizo disminuir.**

–**Estamos rodeados.**

**Acheron habló en una lengua que Terrence no podía entender. Los demonios hicieron una pausa y volaron**

**alrededor como si se hubieran aturdido por su orden.**

–**Esto no detendrá a los demonios por mucho tiempo –gritó Ash, su voz apenas perceptible sobre el**

**batir etéreo de las alas y los truenos.**

**Ash levantó sus manos y los Daimons entraron corriendo en lo que aparentaba ser una barrera invisible**

**entre ellos.**

**Terrence condujo a Zarek abajo al vestíbulo esperando encontrar otra salida del edificio. Él empujó**

**abriendo una puerta a un cuarto más pequeño.**

–**Creo que ella se está muriendo. –La voz de Zarek envió una frialdad eléctrica por él.**

–**Ella no está muriendo.**

–**Terrence, pienso que ella se muere –repitió él.**

**Olvidando a los demonios, Terrence la tomó de los brazos de Zarek y la puso con cuidado en el suelo.**

**Su cara estaba tan pálida que lo sacudió.**

–**¿Candace? –susurró él, su corazón resonando–.¿Bebé, puedes mirarme?**

**Ella lo hizo, pero en vez de la vibración que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, vio el dolor y profundo**

**arrepentimiento.**

–**Estás libre, Terrence –ella susurró–. Lo hice romper la maldición.**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Ella negoció su alma con Camulus para que te liberara. –Zarek curvó su labio a él–. Le dije que no**

**lo hiciera, que era un truco. Pero no me escuchó y en cuanto ella accedió, el bastardo le disparó.**

**Terrence se ahogó.**

–**¡No! –él rugió a ambos–.¿Candace, por qué?**

–**Él dijo que te mataría. Pensé que solamente tomaría mi alma, Terrence. Yo no sabía que él haría esto.**

**Yo no sabía que él no podía tomar posesión de mi alma sin matarme primero.**

**Terrence arrancó el medallón del cuello de Candace.**

–**Maldita seas, Morrigan –gritó él, lanzándolo contra la pared–.¿Cómo pudiste abandonarla también?**

**Ella presionó su mano fría contra los labios de él.**

–**Shh, Bebé. No digas eso. Esto es mi culpa.**

–**Le dije que siempre había una trampa. Pero ella no hizo las preguntas correctas.**

**Los lágrimas fluyeron por las mejillas de Terrence mientras la miraba luchar por respirar. Una y otra vez**

**en su mente él recordó cada momento de su tiempo juntos, tanto en esta vida como en la anterior.**

**Él vio la cara brillante y sensible de Candace la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. La vio luchar**

**con Beth por su atril.**

**La oyó cantar "Puff, el Dragón Mágico" mientras garabateaba.**

**Él tomó sus manos en las suyas y las besó, con su olor a pintura, trementina, y patchouli. Las manos**

**que crearon obras de arte impresionantes.**

**Las manos que podrían desgarrarlo con un simple contacto...**

–**No voy a perderte otra vez –él suspiró–. No así.**

**Zarek avanzó.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo celta?**

–**Aléjate de mí.**

**Terrence colocó sus manos sobre su herida del pecho y cerró sus ojos, se forzó a calmarse, obligando a**

**sus emociones a que lo abandonaran, y luego él convocó sus poderes de Dark Hunter, y dejó que se derramaran**

**sobre él. Su fuerza inmortal permitida, se levantó. Esta se hinchó y se movió de sus manos**

**hacia el cuerpo de ella.**

**Sus brazos ardían mientras él absorbía su herida en su propio pecho.**

**Normalmente, esto dolía cuando lo hacía. Esta noche, el dolor mutilaba porque esta no era una herida**

**pequeña.**

**Esta era mortal.**

**Jadeando por la desgarradora agonía de su corazón siendo perforado, Terrence cayó lejos de ella.**

**Candace se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el dolor volviese.**

**No lo hizo.**

**Con miedo de estar ya muerta, ella buscó el lugar en su pecho donde Camulus le había atinado la**

**explosión. No había más una herida allí.**

–**¿Terrence? –Ella se sentó para ver que Zarek lo miraba fijamente a él–. ¡Oh Dios, no! –ella gritó mientras**

**veía a Terrence yacer en el suelo sangrando. Ella se arrastró a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos. –¿Qué**

**has hecho?**

–**Él tomó tus heridas en su propio cuerpo –explicó Zarek–. Ahora, en vez de morir tu, él lo hará.**

–**¡No, Terrence, no! Por favor no mueras –ella le pidió.**

–**Shh –Terrence dijo silenciosamente–. Está bien.**

**Ash atravesó corriendo la puerta, los miró y maldijo.**

–**¿Qué pasó?**

–**El celta absorbió sus heridas.**

**La voz de Zarek era apenas más que un susurro y llena de incredulidad.**

**Algo golpeó la puerta. Con fuerza.**

–**No te preocupes –dijo Ash–. Tengo un escudo sobre el cuarto. Los dioses no pueden pasar aquí**

**hasta que ellos lo violen.**

–**Sí, pero de la forma que van, ellos tendrán la puerta derribada en cualquier momento –dijo Zarek.**

**Él empujó a Ash hacia Terrence–. Ve, sácalo de aquí. Te cuido las espaldas.**

–**¿Estás seguro? –Ash preguntó.**

**Zarek asintió.**

–**Entonces ayúdame, Esclavo –gruñó Dionisio desde el otro lado de la puerta, te veré aniquilado por**

**esto.**

**Zarek se rió con frialdad.**

–**Ven, consigue algunos.**

**Ash abrió la puerta sobre el lado opuesto del cuarto.**

**Candace estaba aterrorizada. Ella no sabía qué pasaba. Todavía no podía creer que Zarek hubiera**

**cambiado y los estuviera ayudado. Tampoco podía pensar en la visión de Terrence cubierto de sangre.**

**Todo pasaba tan rápido que quería escaparse y esconderse. Pero no podía.**

**Terrence necesitaba que fuera fuerte por él y ella se rehusaba a fallarle.**

**Mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Zarek, él la llamó.**

–**¡Eh!, ¿Candace? –ella miró hacia atrás, a él–. Gracias por el tazón.**

**Entonces él giró para esperar a los dioses, para interponerse entre la barrera de Ash y la puerta.**

**Asombrada por sus acciones, Candace corrió para ayudar a Ash a llevar a Terrence abajo al vestíbulo y**

**dentro del último cuarto a la izquierda. Ash lo puso con cuidado en el suelo, luego usó sus poderes para**

**sellar el cuarto.**

**La mano de Candace temblaba mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Terrence. Él estaba pálido y temblaba.**

**Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de sudor y sangre.**

–**Resiste, bebé –susurró ella, sin estar segura si él podía oírla ahora–.¿Él es inmortal, no? –preguntó**

**ella a Ash–. Él estará bien.**

**Ash sacudió su cabeza.**

–**Su corazón está perforado. Cuando deje de latir, él morirá. Otra vez. –Su cara severa, Ash alzó la**

**vista al techo–.¡Artemisa! –gritó él –pon tu culo aquí, ahora mismo.**

**Un destello de luz casi cegó a Candace mientras la diosa aparecía al lado de ella. Artemisa le dirigió**

**una mirada furiosa a Acheron.**

–**¿Cuál es tu problema?**

–**Necesito el alma de Terrence. Ahora.**

**Ella se rió con incredulidad a él.**

–**Perdóname, Acheron, pero no has pagado el precio por ella.**

–**¡Caray!, Artie, se está muriendo. No tengo tiempo para negociar.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

–**Entonces cúralo.**

–**No puedo y tú lo sabes. Esta es una herida mortal de un dios. No me permiten interferir con esto.**

**Candace sintió un flujo de ondulación eléctrica por el cuarto.**

**La rabia oscureció su visión mientras ella miraba fijamente a la egoísta diosa. Candace comenzó a**

**abalanzarse hacia ella, pero Ash la agarró y la tiró hacia atrás.**

**Candace tembló de miedo y de cólera.**

–**Dámela, ahora. –La profunda voz de Acheron parecía como truenos–. Hazlo y te daré una semana**

**de sumisión total.**

**Un destello interesado oscureció los ojos de Artemisa.**

–**Que sean dos.**

**Candace vio la furia y la resignación en la cara de Ash.**

–**Hecho.**

**Artemisa extendió su mano y una gran piedra castaña apareció en su palma. Cuando Ash fue a tomarla,**

**Artemisa la alejó de su alcance.**

–**Vendrás a mí al amanecer.**

–**Lo haré, lo juro.**

**Artemisa rió de satisfacción, luego le dio la piedra a Ash. Ash se volvió a Terrence. Entonces, él encontró**

**la mirada fija de Candace.**

–**Candace, vas a tener que tomar esto en tu mano y sostenerlo sobre la señal de marca hasta que**

**su alma vuelva a su cuerpo.**

**Ella la alcanzó, pero Terrence cogió su muñeca. Ella no sabía que él estaba todavía consciente hasta que**

**sintió el debilitado apretón a su brazo.**

–**Ella no puede, Ash.**

–**¡Terrence! –dijo ella, enfadada porque él la detenía–.¿Qué estás haciendo?**

–**No, Candace –susurró Terrence, su voz tensa–. Si tomas eso, va a dejar una cicatriz en tu mano. Esto**

**podría dejarte incapaz de dibujar o de pintar para siempre.**

**Su mayor miedo.**

**Ella miró dentro de los ojos llenos de dolor de Terrence.**

**Su mayor amor. No había ninguna duda.**

**Ella agarró la piedra de la mano de Ash, luego gritó mientras esta chamuscaba su carne.**

–**Mira a los ojos de Terrence. –Ella oyó la voz de Ash dentro de su cabeza–. Y por el bien de Zeus, por**

**favor no dejes que se vaya su alma. Concéntrate...**

**Ella lo hizo y el dolor disminuyó, pero de todos modos podía sentir el fuego de la piedra que chamuscaba**

**su mano.**

**El tiempo se detuvo mientras ella se miraba fijamente en los ojos de azabache de Terrence. Los recuerdos**

**de esta vida y de la antigua combinados en su mente. Ella recordó su propia muerte, a Terrence que la**

**sostenía en su final.**

**Ella se agachó y lo besó.**

–**Estoy contigo, amor.**

**Terrence tomó su último aliento y se relajó. Su propio corazón dejó de latir cuando el terror crudo la**

**consumió. ¡Por favor, por favor, deja que esto funcione!**

**Ash colocó su mano sobre la marca de arco y flecha de Terrence. Despacio, el calor se desvaneció y la**

**piedra cambió de apagada a colores.**

**De todos modos su mano se quemó**

**Cuando estuvo completamente fría, ella dejó caer la piedra y esperó.**

**Terrence no se movía. No respiraba.**

**Él yacía ahí, completamente inmóvil y sin responderle.**

–**¿Terrence? –preguntó ella, todo su cuerpo sacudido por el miedo de que se hubiera ido.**

**Justo cuando ella estuvo segura que él estaba muerto, él dio un aliento profundo y abrió sus ojos.**

**Candace soltó un alegre grito mientras miraba sus ojos de ámbar.**

**Ella lo abrazó mientras la puerta detrás de ellos volaba al abrirse.**

**Los Daimons, los demonios, y los dos dioses irrumpieron en el cuarto. No había ningún signo de Zarek**

**en ninguna parte. Ella sólo esperaba que ellos no lo hubieran matado.**

**Terrence se levantó de un salto y se puso entre Candace y los demás.**

**Ash se puso de pie, listo para luchar.**

–**Es medianoche –dijo Dionisio con una carcajada–. Que comience la función.**

**Los demonios se movieron a un lado y en el medio apareció el "gemelo" de Acheron.**

–**¡Hola!, Acheron –dijo Styxx en un tono que no era cálido ni de bienvenida. –¿Ha pasado tiempo,**

**verdad? Once mil años más o menos.**

**Terrence contuvo el aliento. Él no podía creer lo que veía.**

**Él lo había sospechado, pero ahora la realidad caía sobre él. Ash había tenido un hermano gemelo**

**todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo había ocultado? ¿Y cómo podía Styxx todavía estar vivo y no ser un Dark**

**Hunter también? Esto no tenía sentido.**

**Styxx se acercó a Acheron.**

–**Retírate, Styxx –dijo Ash severamente. –No quiero hacerte daño, pero voy a hacerlo si me obligas.**

**No te dejaré liberarla.**

**Styxx encontró la mirada fija de Terrence y se rió.**

–**Esto se parece a alguna telenovela mala, verdad? Gemelo bueno, gemelo malo. –Su mirada furiosa**

**retornó a Acheron–.¿Pero, somos realmente gemelos, o no, Acheron? Solamente compartimos la misma**

**matriz por un ratito.**

**Styxx se movió para estar de pie detrás de Ash, quien estaba notablemente tenso. Eso no parecía**

**propio de Ash permitir a alguien hacerle eso y aún él parecía estar congelado por alguna fuerza invisible.**

**Styxx estaba tan cerca de él que apenas una mano los separaba.**

**Ellos no se tocaban.**

**Styxx se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar en un tono bajo cerca del oído de Ash.**

–**¿Le contaremos quien es el bueno de Acheron? ¿Yo debería decirle cuál de nosotros vivió su vida**

**con dignidad? ¿Cuál de nosotros era respetado por los Griegos y Atlantes y de quién se reían?**

**Styxx extendió su mano alrededor del cuello de Ash y la colocó en el punto exacto donde la cicatriz**

**de Ash con frecuencia moraba.**

**Él tiró a Ash hacia atrás contra él para que poder susurrar al oído de Ash en una lengua que Terrence**

**no podía entender. Ash jadeó como si estuviera en las convulsiones de una pesadilla.**

**Sus ojos estaban atormentados y con la mirada ausente, su respiración desigual. De todos modos él**

**no se movió para romper el asimiento de Styxx.**

**Terrence miró, inseguro de lo que él debería hacer. Seguramente Ash podría manejar esto. Él nunca había**

**conocido nada que Ash no pudiera manejar.**

–**He aquí, Acheron –dijo Styxx en inglés, entre dientes apretados. –Recuerda el pasado. Recuerda**

**qué eras. Quiero que vuelvas a vivir todo aquello. Que vuelvas a vivir cada cosa asquerosa que alguna**

**vez hiciste. Cada lágrima que hiciste verter a mis padres por ti. Cada momento que tuve que mirarte y****avergonzarme de que llevaras mi cara.**

**Terrence miró como lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Ash y temblaba. Él no conocía qué secretos ocultaba**

**Ash, pero ellos debían ser horribles para afectarlo de tal modo. Personalmente, no le preocupaba qué**

**hubiera hecho Ash en su pasado. Durante mil quinientos años, él nunca supo que Ash hiciera nada que**

**no fuera caritativo y decente.**

**Secretos o no, los dos eran amigos.**

–**Déjalo ir –ordenó Terrence.**

**Styxx levantó su cabeza, pero se rehusó a liberar a Ash. Él apretó su sujeción sobre la garganta de**

**Ash.**

–**¿Recuerdas cuándo moriste, Acheron? ¿La manera en que mi padre y yo te encontramos? Nunca he**

**sido capaz de olvidarlo. Cada vez que he pensado en ti, esa es la imagen que tengo. Eres repulsivo. Asqueroso.**

–**Mátalo –pidió Dionisio–, y abre la entrada.**

**Styxx no pareció oírlo, su atención estaba fijada en Ash.**

**Camulus se abalanzó hacia ellos con una daga. Terrence se precipitó y ellos lucharon por el arma. Los**

**demonios atacaron mientras Styxx seguía burlándose e insultando a Ash.**

–**Mátalo, Styxx –pidió Dionisio otra vez–. O perderemos la entrada.**

**Styxx sacó una daga del interior de su abrigo.**

**Olvidándose de su lucha con Camulus, Terrence intentó alcanzarlos.**

**Pero no pudo hacerlo.**

**Styxx levantó su mano y dirigió la daga directamente al corazón de Ash. Él la enterró hasta la empuñadura.**

**Ash jadeó y arqueó su espalda como si algo lo hubiera poseído. La daga voló por el aire, chocando**

**contra una pared encima de la cabeza de Dionisio. Luz salía de la herida, luego, chamuscándose se cerró.**

**En el próximo instante una onda expansiva pasó a través del cuarto, golpeando a cada uno y derribándolos.**

**Styxx fue lanzado a una esquina lejana mientras los dioses eran clavados al suelo.**

**Acheron se elevó del piso, para cernirse varias pulgadas encima de ellos.**

**Incapaz de estar de pie frente a la fuerza desconocida, Terrence gateó lentamente hacia Candace y la**

**sostuvo cerca para poder protegerla de lo que pasaba.**

**Nadie podría estar de pie. Ni siquiera los dioses.**

**Relámpagos de luz salían disparados del cuerpo de Acheron, volando ventanas y las luces. Energía**

**eléctrica golpeaba y silbaba todo alrededor. Acheron puso su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los haces de**

**luz perforaban sus ojos y boca. Ellos parecían manar a través de él y luego salían, al cuarto, emitiendo**

**destellos brillantes de luz.**

**Los Daimons y los demonios explotaron en un destello brillante.**

**Un dragón alado pareció salir de la manga de Acheron y se arremolinó a sí mismo alrededor de él**

**como si lo protegiera.**

**O quizás lo devorara.**

**En toda su vida, Terrence nunca había visto nada como eso.**

–**¿Qué es esto? –Camulus preguntó–.¿Styxx, qué hiciste?**

–**Nada. ¿Es esto por la apertura del portal?**

–**No –dijo Dionisio–. Esto es algo completamente diferente. Nadie me habló acerca de esto. –Él alzó**

**la vista hacia el techo y gritó–: ¡Artemisa!**

**Artemisa apareció e inmediatamente fue arrojada al piso con el resto de ellos.**

**Terrence apretó su sujeción sobre Candace, quien le asió ferozmente mientras temblaba contra él.**

**Artemisa miró a Acheron y su cara se ruborizó de cólera.**

–**¿Quién es el idiota que molestó a Acheron? –exigió ella.**

**Los dos dioses indicaron a Styxx.**

–**¡Idiotas! –gruñó–.¿En qué estaban pensando?**

–**Teníamos que matar a un Atlante para liberar a la Destructora –dijo Dionisio–. Acheron es el único**

**que queda.**

–**¡Ah, ustedes son tan estúpidos! –soltó Artemisa–. Sabía que su plan tenía que ser malo. No pueden**

**matarlo con una daga. En caso de que no lo hayan notado, él no es humano. ¿Dónde estaba su cerebro?**

**Dionisio curvó sus labios hacia ella.**

–**¿Cómo iba a saber que tu mascota era un asesino de dioses? ¿Qué clase de idiota se ata a uno de**

**su clase?**

–**Bien, veamos, qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? –disparó Artemisa–.¿Tener sexo con el Sr. Todo**

**Poderoso Asesino de dioses o conseguirme mi propia carroza de Mardi Gras y tenderme con él? –Ella**

**apuntó a Camulus, quien parecía sumamente ofendido por su comentario.**

–**Tú eres tan idiota –le dijo a su hermano–. No es nada asombroso que seas el dios patrono de la**

**fraternidad de los muchachos borrachos.**

–**Perdónenme. – Terrence intentó cortarlos–. ¿Ustedes dioses podrían enfocarse por un segundo? Tenemos**

**una pequeña situación aquí.**

–**Oh, cállate –interrumpió Dionisio–. Yo sabía que debería haber regresado cuando te atropellé.**

**La mandíbula de Terrence se aflojó.**

–**¿Eras tú el que me golpeó con la carroza?**

–**Sí.**

–**Demonios, muchacho –dijo Camulus a Dionisio–. Estás cayendo en profunda picada. Ayer dios griego...**

**hoy conductor incompetente de carroza. Mierda, ¿y yo me conecté contigo? ¿Qué estaba pensando?.**

**Artemisa tiene razón, qué clase de idiota escoge una carroza para bajar a un tipo para que pueda ir**

**a casa con su esposa muerta? Eres afortunado de no haberlo matado entonces y hacer volar el plan entero.**

–**¡Hey!, ¿alguna vez has intentado conducir una de esas cosas? Eso no es exactamente fácil. Además,**

**él es un Dark Hunter. Yo sabía que eso no lo mataría. Solamente necesitaba algo que lo lastimara**

**los suficiente para hacer que ella lo llevara a casa. ¿Necesito recordarte que eso realmente funcionó?**

**Artemisa les gruñó.**

–**Eres tan patético. No puedo creer que nosotros compartamos un gen en común.**

**Echándole una mirada de repugnancia a su hermano, Artemisa luchó contra la fuerza invisible que**

**los dominaba. Como el resto de ellos, ella no podía alcanzar a Ash.**

–**¡Acheron! –le llamó–.¿Puedes oírme?**

**Una risa incorpórea llenó el espacio.**

**Ash inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y más relámpagos fluyeron por él. La bestia parecida a un dragón**

**apretó su sujeción alrededor de él y escupió un aliento ardiente a la diosa.**

**Artemisa intentó alcanzar la pierna de él, pero fue forzada a retroceder, a alejarse de él.**

–**Ustedes saben, gente –gritó Camulus–. La idea era de matar a Acheron, liberar a Apollymi, y reclamar**

**nuestro estado de dioses. No enojarlo y acabar el mundo. Personalmente, no quiero ser el jefe de**

**nada. Pero si alguien no para a este tipo, ese cántico que él hace va a deshacer la vida como la conocemos y descrear el mundo.**

–**¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Candace preguntó a Terrence.**

**Sólo una cosa vino a su mente.**

**Él tenía que traer a Acheron a sus cabales.**

**Terrence besó sus labios, luego se alejó de ella. Él no había regresado de la muerte para recuperarla,**

**sólo para perderla ahora.**

**Él convocó el resto de sus poderes y les permitió que anidaran en él. Él no tenía más su inmortalidad**

**de Dark Hunter, pero realmente conservaba todos los poderes psíquicos que se le habían dado.**

**Esperaba que fueran suficientes.**

**Él se elevó despacio de sus pies**

**Un rayo de relámpago vino hacia él.**

**Terrence lo desvió. Él se movió despacio por el torbellino hasta que alcanzó el lado de Ash. Mientras se**

**calmaba, él parecía estar protegido de la ira de Ash.**

–**Déjalo ir, T-Rex.**

**Ash le habló en una lengua que él no entendió.**

–**Él dice que te alejes o morirás –tradujo Styxx–. Él está convocando a la Destructora.**

–**No puedo dejarle hacer esto –dijo Terrence.**

**La risa resonó otra vez.**

**Queriendo distraer a Acheron de lo que estaba cantando, y sin saber qué más intentar, Terrence se precipitó**

**sobre él. Agarró a Ash aproximadamente por la mitad y tiró hacia el piso. El dragón se arqueó encima,**

**chillando.**

**Terrence no hizo caso de ello mientras golpeaba a Ash.**

**Candace sostuvo su aliento mientras los miraba luchar. El edificio entero se sentía como si fuera a**

**partirse en dos. El piso bajo ella se sacudía.**

**Ellos estaban encerrados juntos como dos grandes bestias primitivas y el destino del mundo dependía**

**de quien ganara y o de quien perdiera.**

**Ella susurró una plegaria mientras los miraba, intimidada por la belleza mórbida y la gracia de su batalla.**

**Zarek atravesó la puerta, sangrando, e inmediatamente fue lanzado hacia atrás, contra una pared.**

**Artemisa intentó otra vez alcanzar a Acheron y otra vez él la tiró atrás mientras luchaba con Terrence.**

–**Le daré el crédito al muchacho –dijo Camulus–. Siempre ha sido un luchador.**

**Terrence dejó de luchar cuando oyó aquellas palabras.**

**«Nunca pudiste aprender tu lugar, Speirr. Tu nunca supiste cuando dejar tu espada y jugar limpio****.»**

**Camulus había tenido razón. Hasta ahora, Terrence nunca había sabido cuándo luchar y cuándo retirarse.**

**Estar tranquilo era lo que le había permitido alcanzar a Ash. Entonces, él recordó lo que Acheron le**

**había dicho en la noche en que se había hecho un Dark Hunter.**

**«Puedo mostrarte cómo enterrar ese dolor tan profundamente dentro de ti que no te molestará más.**

**Pero te advierto que nada es dado libremente y que nada dura para siempre. Un día algo vendrá para**

**hacerte sentir otra vez y con ello, traerá todo el dolor de los años sobre ti. Todo lo que has enterrado**

**saldrá y esto podría destruir no sólo a ti, sino a alguien cerca de ti****.»**

**Él se preguntó ahora para quién estaban destinadas esas palabras. ¿Para él o para Ash?**

**Él alzó la vista a Acheron y vio la furia del hombre que lo atacaba. Esto era lo que Ash había querido**

**decir aquella noche.**

**Ambos habían mantenido tal control sobre ellos por tanto tiempo que su furia les cegaba la razón.**

**Esto los hacía atacar cuando necesitaban retirarse y replantear la línea de batalla.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, Terrence convocó a la calma tranquilizante, como Acheron le había enseñado.**

**Ash se precipitó sobre él otra vez.**

**Esta vez, en vez de luchar, Terrence lo abrazó como a un hermano.**

**Poseído de una fuerza y un poder que Terrence nunca había conocido antes, él ahuecó sus manos alrededor**

**de la cara de Ash y trató que su viejo amigo lo mirara.**

**Los rasgos de Ash no eran más hermosos o humanos. Eran los de un demonio torcido. Sus ojos estaban**

**rojos de sangre y amarillos, y no había ninguna piedad en ellos. Eran fríos. Viciosos**

**Los colores se arremolinaron y bailaron como el fuego.**

**Terrence nunca había visto nada como esto antes.**

**¿Quién sabía que Ash tenía esta clase de poder?**

**Pero él tenía que detenerlo.**

**De una u otra manera.**

–**Acheron –dijo con calma, despacio–. Suficiente.**

**Al principio él no pensó que Ash lo había oído. No antes de que Acheron girara su cabeza para ver a**

**Candace en el suelo.**

–**Terrence –él habló con voz ronca.**

**Los ojos de Ash parpadearon, entonces él miró de nuevo a Terrence.**

**De repente otra ola de poder se disparó a través del cuarto, ésta en dirección inversa a la del principio.**

**Era como si el poder soltado retrocediera dentro de Acheron.**

**El dragón subió a lo alto del techo, luego desapareció.**

**Los rasgos de Ash se transformaron de nuevo en la cara del hombre que Terrence conociera estos siglos**

**pasados.**

**Ash parpadeó sus ojos ahora de plata y miró alrededor como si él se despertaba de una pesadilla.**

**Sin un solo comentario, Ash se alejó un paso de Terrence, envolviendo su pecho con sus brazos, y caminó**

**a través del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**Al pasar al lado de Artemisa, ella quiso alcanzarlo, pero él esquivó su contacto y siguió andando. Artemisa**

**se dirigió a su hermano con un gruñido.**

–**Solo espera hasta que Papá consiga poner sus manos sobre ti.**

–**¿Yo? Él sabía lo que yo había planeado para esta noche. ¡Espera hasta que yo le diga sobre Acheron!**

**Artemisa curvó su labio.**

–**Oh, cállate, sólo sabes relinchar. –Ella levantó su mano y lo desvaneció del cuarto. Styxx se encogió**

**mientras Artemisa le dirigía su fija mirada fija.**

–**Tú –dijo ella, su tono grueso con aborrecimiento.**

**Styxx tragó de forma audible.**

–**¿Cómo puedes proteger algo como él? Después de que morí, fui enviado a los Campos Elíseos****75**

**mientras él fue...**

–**No te concierne –ella dijo, interrumpiéndolo–. Tú y tu preciosa familia, ustedes le dieron la espalda**

**y lo condenaron por algo que no era su culpa.**

–**¿No era su culpa? Por favor. –Styxx intentó decir algo más, pero su voz desapareció.**

–**Así está mejor –dijo Artemisa–. Gracioso, ustedes dos suenan parecidos a pesar que tu lloriqueas.**

**Agradece a Zeus, Acheron que no tienes esa característica repugnante. Pero claro, él siempre fue un**

**hombre y no un niñito llorón.**

**Ella apoyó a Styxx contra la pared.**

–**No puedo creerte. Te di una existencia perfecta. Tu propia isla, llena de todo lo que alguna vez pudieras**

**desear, y ¿qué has hecho? Has pasado la eternidad odiando a Acheron, tramando modos de matarlo.**

**Tú no mereces piedad.**

–**No puedes matarme –chirrió Styxx–. Si lo haces, Acheron muere también.**

–**Y maldigo el día que los Destinos ataron su vida a la tuya. –Ella estrechó sus ojos sobre él como si**

**no quisiera nada más que astillarlo, ahí, donde él estaba de pie.**

–**Tienes razón. No puedo matarte, pero puedo hacerte vivir en el peor infierno que alguna vez pudieras**

**imaginarte.**

–**¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo? –preguntó Styxx.**

**Ella rió malvadamente.**

–**Ya verás, pequeño humano, ya verás.**

**Styxx desapareció.**

**Artemisa se dio vuelta para enfrentarlos. Ella suspiró y pareció calmarse evidentemente.**

–**Cuida tu alma, Speirr –le dijo a Terrence–. Sabes que ésta fue comprada para ti a un costo muy importante.**

**Entonces ella también desaparecido.**

**Eso los dejó a solas con Camulus.**

–**Bien –dijo Terrence al dios celta–. Parece que tus amigos te han abandonado.**

**Camulus suspiró.**

–**Qué pena. Exceso, Guerra, y Destrucción. Juntos, habríamos tenido un gran tiempo sobre la tierra.**

**Ah bien. Yo solo tendré que contentarme con quitártela otra vez. Después de todo, ella me dio su alma y**

**ahora deseo reclamarla y desde luego, la cosa divertida sobre las almas, es que sólo pueden ser reclamadas**

**de un muerto.**

**Camulus empezó a acercársele a ella.**

**Terrence sacó sus srads, listo para dar batalla.**

**De ninguna parte, un destello brillante alumbró el cuarto. Este se convirtió en una forma que era casi**

**tan querida para Candace como para Terrence.**

–**¿Grammy? –Candace preguntó con incredulidad.**

**Su abuela dio un paso entre ellos y Camulus. Ella se enfrentó al dios celta con un severo ceño fruncido.**

–**No temas, querida, no tienes nada...**

**Camulus estaba horrorizado ante su aparición.**

–**¿Morrigan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esto no te concierne.**

–**Por supuesto, que sí –dijo su abuela transformada de una pequeña señora anciana en la hermosa**

**diosa de la guerra que Terrence había encontrado en sus días como un hombre mortal.**

**Terrence estaba helado. Candace farfulló.**

–**¿Perdón? ¿Qué es esto?**

**Su abuela miró a Candace excusándose.**

–**No quería que lo supieras de esta manera, pequeña, pero Acheron y yo teníamos que detenerlos**

**antes que soltaran a Apollymi. Y para conseguir liberar a Terrence, necesitábamos a los dos aquí para enfrentar**

**a Camulus.**

**Terrence quedó pasmado.**

**¿Ash sabía sobre todo esto? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?**

**La Morrigan se volvió a Camulus.**

–**Lo lamento, Cam. Por una vez olvidaste leer la letra pequeña. Estuviste de acuerdo con Bran para**

**dejar que Nynia naciera de nuevo de padres mortales para tu artimaña. Pero nunca especificaste que**

**sus abuelos debían ser mortales también.**

–**Ya que no pude ayudar a Speirr a evitar su maldición y su pacto sin declararles la guerra a ti y a Artemisa,**

**pensé que lo menos que podría hacer era devolverle a su esposa en el cuerpo de alguien que no**

**pudieras tocar. Nynia ahora ha nacido de nuevo como Candace, es la carne de mi carne, sangre de mi**

**sangre. Como Speirr bebió de su cuello, él tomó mi sangre en él y ahora él, también, tiene mi protección.**

**Camulus maldijo. Su abuela arrugó su nariz.**

–**¿Esto apesta, verdad? No puedes matarla o a él, a no ser que quieras luchar conmigo.**

**Terrence intercambió una mirada atontada con Candace.**

–**Un día, Morrigan. Un día...**

**Camulus se desvaneció del cuarto.**

**La Morrigan suspiró, luego giró para enfrentarlos.**

–**Felicidades, niños.**

–**¿Estoy libre? –preguntó Terrence, todavía incapaz de creerlo.**

**La Morrigan asintió.**

–**Con tus poderes de Dark Hunter intactos.**

**Candace vaciló.**

–**¿Él es todavía un Dark Hunter?**

–**No –dijo su abuela–. Artemisa lo liberó de su juramento cuando devolvió su alma. Una vez que los**

**poderes psíquicos son otorgados a alguien, ellos permanecen con él para siempre.**

**Candace rió.**

–**¿Entonces él puede salir en la luz del día ahora?**

–**Sí. –La Morrigan pareció, de repente, incómoda–. A propósito, hay algo que tengo que decirles a los**

**dos.**

–**¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono, ambos con miedo de lo que ella pudiera decir.**

–**A causa de cómo trabaja nuestro panteón, ustedes dos son... –Ella se mordió el labio y retorció sus**

**manos.**

–**¿Somos qué? –la incitó Terrence, aterrorizado de lo que venía después.**

**Cuando se trataba con un dios, uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.**

–**Tú eres inmortal a no ser que renuncies.**

**Candace parpadeó.**

–**¿Qué?**

**Su abuela se aclaró su garganta.**

–**Tu y tus hermanos nacieron inmortales, dulce. Es por eso que todavía pareces un bebé aun cuando**

**estás en los treinta.**

–**¿Esto significa que Mamá es inmortal también? –preguntó ella.**

–**No. Ya que tu padre no lo es, ella decidió que renunciaría a su inmortalidad para envejecer con él.**

**Pero ya que era mi sangre la que le dio su inmortalidad, esto ha pasado de ella a ti y luego de ti a Terrence.**

**La alegría se abrió paso a través de Terrence.**

–**¿Quieres decir que nunca tendré que verla morir otra vez?**

–**Nunca. No a no ser que lo escojas.**

–**Oh, diablos, no –dijo Terrence, riendo.**

–**Me lo figuraba. –La Morrigan se distanció–. Bien, estoy segura que tienen mucho que hacer. Como**

**planear una boda. Ir haciendo muchos bebés. –Ella tomó sus manos en las suyas y luego las presionó**

**juntas–. Espero un gran número de bisnietos de ustedes dos.**

**La Morrigan desapareció, dejándolos para mirarse fijamente el uno al otro maravillados.**

**Candace se pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras miraba hacia arriba. Ella no podía creer todo lo**

**que había pasado esa noche.**

**Sobre todo, ella no podía creer que tuviera a Terrence para ella.**

–**¿Entonces cuál es nuestro primer curso de acción?**

**Una familiar**

–**¿Entonces cuál es nuestro primer curso de acción?**

**Una familiar mirada entró en los ojos color ámbar.**

–**¿Intentar hacer un bebé?**

**Ella se rió de él.**

–**Suena bien, pero probablemente nos tomará el resto de la noche regresar a tu cabaña.**

–**Verdad, pero tu loft no está esto demasiado lejos...**

**Candace rió.**

–**No, no lo está.**

**Él besó su mano y luego la condujo fuera del cuarto**

**Ellos abandonaron el edificio y se mezclaron con la monstruosa muchedumbre de celebrantes del**

**Mardi Gras que se dirigían a casa. El corazón de Candace estaba ligero mientras ellos caminaban de la**

**mano, hasta alcanzar la calle.**

**Se quedó sin aliento, cuando ella tiró a Terrence hacia atrás mientras una gigantesca carroza por poco**

**lo choca. Entonces ella se echó a reír.**

–**¿Qué pasa contigo y las carrozas de Mardi Gras?**

–**No son las carrozas, amor, eres tú. Siempre que estés alrededor, todo lo demás desaparece de mi**

**vista.**

**Ella mordió su labio traviesamente.**

–**Si sigues hablando así, definitivamente te llevaré a casa, te encerraré, y tiraré la llave.**

–**Eso está bien para mí, solamente asegúrate de estar desnuda cuando lo haces.**

**#########**

**Zarek miró mientras Terrence y Candace desaparecían en la muchedumbre. Él estaba feliz por Candace,**

**pero no podía entender lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro.**

**Él nunca había conocido ninguna clase de amor.**

–**Mierda –gruñó, cojeando al alejarse del edificio.**

**Él necesitaba regresar a su casa de la ciudad.**

–**Dionisio vendrá por ti.**

**Él hizo una pausa ante el sonido de la voz de Acheron detrás de él.**

–**¿Entonces?**

**Ash suspiró mientras se acercaba.**

–**¿No podemos tener una tregua?**

**Zarek se burló del pensamiento.**

–**¿Por qué? El mutuo desdén nos sienta tan bien.**

–**Z, estoy demasiado cansado para esto. Dame algo para usar con Artemisa. Algo que le haga querer**

**darte otra oportunidad.**

**Zarek se rió amargamente.**

–**Sí, claro. ¿Después de lo que vi allí francamente no esperarás que crea que ella tira de tu cadena,**

**verdad? ¿Tan estúpido parezco?**

–**Las cosas no son siempre como parecen.**

**Tal vez, pero Zarek no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Él se había jodido espléndidamente esa noche.**

**En el momento en que había atacado a los dioses, él sabía que se lo harían pagar.**

**No es que eso le preocupara.**

**Que vinieran por él.**

–**Mira –dijo, dando su espalda a Acheron–, estoy cansado y hambriento, y sólo quiero acostarme**

**hasta que mis heridas se curen, de acuerdo?**

–**De acuerdo.**

**Zarek hizo una pausa mientras un grupo de estudiantes de colegio tropezó, riendo y embromándose**

**el uno al otro. Él los miró curiosamente.**

**Ellos giraron en la esquina y desaparecieron.**

**Él miró a su alrededor, a los turistas borrachos y a los vecinos que gritaban y ovacionaban. Era casi**

**la una de la mañana y de todos modos la ciudad estaba viva y vibrante aún cuando la muchedumbre**

**había comenzado a dispersarse.**

–**¿Cuándo vuelvo? –preguntó Zarek, temiendo la respuesta.**

–**Mañana. Nick irá a recogerte aproximadamente a las dos. Él tendrá una furgoneta con cristales oscurecidos**

**que pueda llevarte hasta la pista de aterrizaje sin exponerte a la luz del día.**

**Zarek cerró sus ojos y se estremeció al pensar en volver a Alaska. Unas semanas más y llegaría la**

**primavera.**

**Él estaría atado a la casa otra vez.**

**Un destello a su izquierda llamó su atención. Tres segundos más tarde, un Daimon vino corriendo**

**atravesando la muchedumbre. El Daimon mostró sus colmillos y gruñó a Zarek como si no tuviera ninguna**

**idea de a quien se enfrentaba.**

**Zarek rió malvadamente, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.**

–**¿Qué eres tú? –preguntó el Daimon cuando no logró asustarlo o intimidarlo.**

**Zarek torció sus labios.**

–**Ah por favor, déjame darte una descripción de mi trabajo. Yo, Dark Hunter. Tu, Daimon. Yo golpeo,**

**tu sangras. Yo mato, tu mueres.**

–**No esta vez. –El Daimon atacó.**

**Actuando por instinto, Zarek lo cogió por la garganta y usó su garra para matarlo.**

**El Daimon se evaporó mientras Valerius venía corriendo a través de la muchedumbre.**

**El romano respiraba con fuerza y obviamente había estado persiguiendo al Daimon por algún tiempo.**

**Valerius miró a Ash e inclinó su cabeza, entonces echó un vistazo a Zarek y se congeló.**

**Zarek encontró su mirada conmocionada sin estremecerse. Según las ordenes de Ash, él se había**

**afeitado la barba sobre su barbilla.**

**El reconocimiento oscureció los ojos de Valerius mientras estaba de pie allí sin parpadear.**

**Zarek le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica.**

–**Sorpresa –él dijo tranquilamente–. Apuesto a que no lo viste llegar.**

**Sin otra palabra, él se mezcló con la muchedumbre, dejando a Valerius y Acheron sus propios finales.**

**VANE y FANG en Nueva Orleans , tres horas más tarde**

–**¿Él comió?**

**Vane tragó ante la pregunta de Mamá Oso Peltier y sacudió su cabeza negando. Fang no había comido**

**nada desde que los osos los habían alojado.**

**Su hermano se estaba muriendo, y como con Anya, no había nada que Vane pudiera hacer para salvarlo.**

**Una rabia impotente lo llenaba y él deseaba sangre por lo que había pasado aquella noche. Sobre**

**todo, él quería el corazón de Terrence en su puño.**

**Mamá Oso pasó una gentil mano sobre su hombro.**

–**Si necesitas algo, pídelo.**

**Vane se obligó a no gruñirle.**

**Lo que él necesitaba era que su hermano estuviera entero otra vez. Pero el ataque de los Daimons**

**había dejado a Fang sin voluntad de sobrevivir. Ellos habían tomado más que la sangre de su hermano,**

**ellos habían tomado su dignidad y su corazón.**

**Vane dudaba que su hermano estuviera normal otra vez.**

**Mamá se convirtió a su forma de oso y se fue caminando tranquilamente. Vane fue sólo vagamente**

**consciente de Justin caminando suavemente por el exterior en su forma de pantera, seguido de un tigre**

**y dos halcones. Todos se dirigían a sus cuartos donde ellos podrían pasar el día en sus verdaderos cuerpos**

**de animal, encerrados con seguridad, lejos del confiado mundo.**

–**Esto es un zoológico, ¿verdad?**

**Él alzó la vista ante la voz de Colt que venía de la entrada. Midiendo un metro noventa y cinco, Colt**

**era uno de los miembros de los Howlers. Como Mamá y su clan, Colt era un oso, pero a diferencia de**

**ellos, él también era un Arcadian.**

**Vane estaba asombrado que los osos hubieran tolerado uno en su hogar. La mayor parte de las manadas**

**de Katagaria mataban cualquier Arcadian al verlo.**

**Él lo haría.**

**Pero claro, Mamá y Papá Oso no eran un grupo habitual.**

–**¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Vane.**

**Colt se movió incómodo.**

–**Estaba pensando... Tú sabes, que sería mucho más seguro para cada uno en el Santuario si hubiera**

**dos Centinelas protegiendo a los Peltiers.**

**Vane se mofó de esto.**

–**¿Desde cuándo un Centinela protege un clan Katagaria?**

**Colt le dirigió una mirada burlona.**

–**¿Eso lo pregunta un Centinela que está acariciando la piel de un lobo Katagari?**

**La rabia oscureció la vista de Vane y si no fuera por el hecho que tenía que quedarse aquí por el bienestar**

**de Fang, él estaría arremetiendo contra la garganta de Colt.**

–**No soy un Centinela y no soy Arcadian.**

–**Tú no puedes ocultarte de mí, Vane. Como yo, has decidido ocultar tus marcas faciales, pero eso no**

**cambia lo que eres. Ambos somos Centinelas.**

**Vane lo maldijo.**

–**Nunca seré un Centinela. Rechazo esos derechos de nacimiento. No cazaré y mataré a los de mi**

**propia clase.**

–**¿Ya no has hecho eso? –preguntó Colt con una ceja arqueada–.¿Cuántos Centinelas has matado**

**por tu manada de nacimiento?**

**Vane no quería pensar en eso. Eso había sido diferente. Ellos habían amenazado a Anya y a Fang.**

–**Mira –dijo Colt. – No estoy aquí para juzgarte. Sólo estoy pensando que sería más fácil.**

–**No voy a quedarme –dijo Vane–. Los Lobos no se mezclan con otros. Una vez que esté bastante**

**fuerte para proteger a Fang, nos iremos de aquí.**

**Colt inspiró profundamente y sacudió su cabeza.**

–**Está bien. –Él se dio vuelta y lo dejó.**

**A Vane le dolía el corazón mientras abandonaba el cuarto el tiempo suficiente para llevar el alimento**

**que Fang no había comido a la cocina.**

**Si su hermano no se recuperaba pronto, él no sabía lo que haría. Ambos estaban bajo pena de muerte.**

**No pasaría mucho antes de que su padre enviara exploradores para decidir su destino. Una vez que**

**ellos averiguaran que ambos habían sobrevivido, los asesinos vendrían por ellos. Él necesitaba a Fang**

**recuperado.**

**Él podía luchar solo, pero arrastrar el trasero de Fang en estado catatónico con él no iba a ser fácil y**

**eso no era algo que él tuviera ganas de hacer cuando todo lo que él quería era acostarse y lamer sus**

**heridas también.**

**Maldito Fang por ser tan egoísta.**

**Cuando Vane volvió a su cuarto arriba, encontró a Wren al otro lado de la puerta y a Aimée Peltier**

**sobre la cama al lado de Fang.**

**Al principio de los treinta, Wren lucía mucho más joven. Él usaba su pelo rubio oscuro con rastas y**

**todavía tenía que hablarle a Vane.**

**Mamá Oso le había dicho que Wren había sido dejado por muerto unos años atrás y traído al Santuario**

**por otro clan de osos. Nadie sabía nada sobre Wren aparte del hecho que era un Ochi Kilida Katagari,**

**un raro leopardo blanco que no tenía ninguna mancha.**

**Aimée Peltier era una hermosa rubia, si es que a un hombre le gustaran sus mujeres sumamente flacas**

**y a Vane no le gustaban. Ella era el orgullo y la alegría del clan Peltier y por lo que él había visto,**

**era uno de los pocos osos realmente buenos.**

**Vane frunció el ceño mientras Aimée se inclinaba y susurraba algo a Fang.**

**Para su asombro, Fang lamió su mano.**

**Aimée acarició la piel de Fang, luego se levantó de la cama. Ella se congeló al ver a Vane.**

–**¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó Vane.**

–**Le dije que ambos eran bienvenidos aquí. Que nadie volvería a hacerle daño otra vez.**

**Vane echó un vistazo a su hermano que había vuelto a su estado de lobo inmóvil.**

–**No nos quedaremos aquí –reiteró Vane.**

**Wren le sonrío sardónicamente.**

–**Gracioso. Eso es lo que dije hace diez años.**

**VALERIUS , **

**Hermanos. La palabra pesaba en el corazón de Valerius mientras miraba fijamente el busto de mármol**

**en su vestíbulo. Esa era la cara de su padre.**

**Esa era la cara de su hermano.**

**Zarek.**

**El dolor lo atormentó mientras estaba parado allí intentando reconciliar el pasado con el presente.**

**¿Por qué nunca había visto la semejanza?**

**Pero él sabía. Él nunca había realmente mirado a Zarek antes de esa noche.**

**Esclavo de baja extracción, Zarek había estado tan por debajo de él que apenas le había dado un**

**vistazo al muchacho.**

**Sólo hubo un tiempo en sus vidas cuando él realmente lo había mirado.**

**Él no podía recordar ahora por qué había sido golpeado Zarek. En realidad, él ni siquiera podía recordar**

**cuál de sus hermanos había cometido el acto que había causado el castigo de Zarek. Tanto podría**

**haber sido su fechoría como la de los demás.**

**Él sólo recordaba que esa era la primera vez que él había reconocido a Zarek como una persona.**

**Zarek había estado sobre el piso empedrado, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su espalda**

**desnuda, llena de cicatrices, ensangrentada y herida.**

**Lo que más había golpeado a Valerius fue la expresión en la cara de Zarek. Los ojos del muchacho**

**habían estado huecos. Vacíos. Ni una lágrima era evidente.**

**Valerius se había preguntado en ese momento por qué Zarek no había gritado por los latigazos tan**

**fuertes, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Zarek nunca lloraba.**

**El desventurado esclavo nunca había pronunciado una sola palabra mientras ellos lo golpeaban. No**

**importaba lo que dijesen o hiciesen, el muchacho lo tomaba como un hombre, sin sollozos, sin ruegos.**

**Solamente con fuerte y frío estoicismo.**

**Valerius no podía comprender tal fuerza en alguien que era más joven que él.**

**Antes de comprender lo que hacía, había extendido la mano y había tocado uno de los verdugones**

**sobre la espalda de Zarek. En carne viva y sangrando, lucían tan dolorosos que le era imposible imaginarse**

**como se sentiría tener semejante herida, mucho menos la espalda entera llena de ellas.**

**Zarek no se movió.**

–**Necesitas... –Valerius se había ahogado sobre el final de la oración.**

**Él había querido ayudar a Zarek, pero sabía que ambos serían castigados si alguien lo viera hacer tal**

**cosa.**

–**¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**La voz enfadada de su padre hizo que él brincara.**

–**Y-y-yo estaba mi-mi-mirando su espalda –contestó francamente.**

**Su padre había estrechado sus ojos sobre él.**

–**¿Por qué?**

–**Tenía c-c-curiosidad.**

**Valerius odiaba cómo siempre tartamudeaba cerca de su padre.**

–**¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que esto lo lastima?**

**Valerius también había tenido miedo de contestar. Su padre tenía esa mirada muerta que a menudo**

**aparecía en sus ojos. Una mirada que significaba que el afectuoso y amante padre se había ido y que el**

**brutal comandante militar estaba allí, en cambio.**

**Por mucho que amara a su padre, él temía al comandante militar, quien era capaz de cualquier clase**

**de crueldades a sangre fría, hasta contra sus propios hijos.**

–**Contéstame, muchacho. ¿Piensas que esto le hace daño?**

**Él asintió.**

–**¿Te preocupa si esto le hace daño?**

**Valerius había parpadeado para alejar sus lágrimas antes que lo traicionaran. La verdad era que**

**realmente le importaba, pero él sabía que su padre volaría de rabia si él alguna vez lo desafiara al decir**

**eso en voz alta.**

–**N-n-no. ****No me i-i-importa.**

–**Entonces demuéstralo.**

**Valerius parpadeó, de repente con miedo de lo que esto significaba.**

–**¿Demostrarlo?**

**Su padre había recuperado la fusta del soporte y se la había dado.**

–**Dale diez latigazos más, o yo veré que le den veinte.**

**Con el corazón enfermo y con su mano temblorosa, Valerius había tomado la fusta y le había dado**

**los latigazos.**

**No estando acostumbrado al manejo de una fusta, él había errado a la espalda de Zarek completamente.**

**Sus latigazos caían sobre los brazos y piernas sin cicatrices de Zarek. Carne virgen que nunca**

**había sido golpeada antes.**

**Por primera vez Zarek había siseado y había retrocedido ante los latigazos. Sobretodo ante el último**

**latigazo que había cortado a través la cara de Zarek, directamente debajo de su frente.**

**Zarek había gritado, tapando su ojo mientras la sangre se escurría de entre sus dedos sucios.**

**Valerius había querido vomitar cuando oyó a su padre elogiarlo por cegar al esclavo.**

**Su padre en realidad lo había acariciado en la espalda.**

–**He aquí, mi hijo. Siempre golpea donde ellos son más vulnerables. Serás un buen general algún día.**

**Zarek había alzado la vista hacia él entonces y el vacío se había ido. El lado derecho de su cara estaba**

**cubierto de sangre, pero con su ojo izquierdo, Zarek había mostrado todo el dolor y la angustia que**

**sentía. Todo el odio que estaba dirigido tanto hacia adentro como hacia afuera.**

**Aquella mirada quemaba por dentro a Valerius hasta este día.**

**Su padre había golpeado Zarek otra vez por la insolencia de aquella mirada.**

**Nada le asombraba que Zarek los odiara a todos. El hombre tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Más ahora**

**que Valerius conocía la verdad sobre la ascendencia de Zarek.**

**Él se preguntaba cuándo había conocido Zarek la verdad. Por qué nadie jamás se lo había dicho.**

**Enfadado, Valerius agarró el busto de piedra de su padre.**

–**¿Por qué? –exigió, sabiendo que nunca obtendría una respuesta ahora.**

**Y ahora odiaba a su padre más que nunca. Odiaba la sangre que corría por sus venas**

**Pero al final del día, él era romano.**

**Esta era su herencia.**

**Bien o mal, él no podía negarlo.**

**Levantando en alto su cabeza, se retiró del vestíbulo hacia su dormitorio de arriba.**

**Pero mientras ascendía los peldaños de la escalera, él arremetió una última vez.**

**Girando, pateó con su pierna, dándole al pedestal.**

**El busto de su padre cayó contra el piso de mármol y se rompió.**

**ZARE K, rde**

**Zarek se reclinó mientras el helicóptero despegaba. Él estaba yendo a casa.**

**Sin duda moriría allí.**

**Si Artemisa no lo mataba, él estaba seguro que Dionisio lo haría. La amenaza de Dionisio sonaba en**

**sus oídos. Por la felicidad de Candace, él había contrariado a un dios que estaba seguro lo haría sufrir**

**aún peores horrores que aquellos de su pasado.**

**Zarek todavía no sabía por qué lo había hecho, salvo por el hecho que joder a la gente era la única**

**cosa que realmente le daba placer.**

**Su mirada cayó sobre su mochila.**

**Antes de saber lo que hacía, sacó el tazón hecho a mano y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.**

**Él deslizó sus manos sobre los intrincados diseños que Candace había tallado. Ella probablemente**

**había pasado horas sobre este tazón.**

**Acariciándolo con manos cariñosas...**

**«Ellos perdieron el tiempo con una muñeca de trapo y se volvió muy importante para ellos; y si alguien**

**la alejaba de ellos, ellos gritaban... »**

**El párrafo de El Principito traspasó su mente. Candace había perdido mucho de su tiempo en esto y**

**le había dado su trabajo.**

**Ella probablemente no tenía ninguna idea de cuánto, su simple regalo, lo había tocado.**

–**Realmente eres patético –suspiró él, agarrando el tazón en su mano mientras curvaba su labio con**

**repugnancia–. Esto no significó nada para ella y por un pedazo de arcilla sin valor tú te has sentenciado**

**a morir.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él tragó. Era verdad.**

**Una vez más, él iba a morir por nada.**

–**¿Y qué?**

**Déjenme morir. Tal vez entonces encontraría alguna clase de consuelo.**

**Enfadado por su propia estupidez, Zarek astilló el tazón con sus pensamientos. Sacando su reproductor**

**MP3, puso a reproducir ****Hair of the Dog de Nazareth****76****, se puso los auriculares y esperó que Mike**

**aclarara las ventanillas del helicóptero y dejara entrar la letal luz del sol sobre él.**

**Era, después de todo, por lo que Dionisio había pagado para que hiciera el Escudero.**

**STY XX, T ru s**

**Los gritos rodearon a Styxx, perforando la oscuridad. Él hizo su mejor intento por ver algo y sólo vio**

**las extrañas luces fantasmales de ojos que estaban desesperados por servir de algo.**

**Ese lugar era frío. Helado. Él buscó su camino a lo largo de una roca escarpada sólo para darse**

**cuenta que estaba encerrado en una pequeña celda de dos por dos. No había ni suficiente espacio para**

**que él pudiera acostarse cómodamente.**

**De repente, una luz apareció al lado de él. Provenía de una joven mujer, hermosa, con pelo rojo os-**

**curo, piel clara, y el verde arremolinado de los ojos de una diosa. Él la reconoció al instante.**

**Ella era Mnimi, la diosa de la memoria. Él la había visto incontables veces en templos y sobre volutas.**

**Ella sostenía una antigua lámpara de aceite en su mano mientras lo estudiaba de cerca.**

–**¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Styxx.**

**Su voz era débil y apacible, como una brisa que susurra a través de hojas de cristal.**

–**Estas en Tartarus.**

**Styxx tragó su afrenta. Cuando él había muerto eones atrás en la antigua Grecia, él había sido ubicado**

**en el paraíso de los Campos Elíseos.**

**Tartarus era donde Hades desterraba a las almas malas que deseaba torturar.**

–**No pertenezco aquí.**

–**¿Dónde perteneces? –preguntó ella.**

–**Pertenezco con mi familia.**

**Los ojos de ella estaban teñidos por la tristeza mientras lo consideraba.**

–**Todos ellos han nacido de nuevo. La única familia que ahora has dejado es el hermano que odias.**

–**Él no es mi hermano. Él nunca fue mi hermano.**

**Ella levantó su cabeza como si escuchara algo a lo lejos.**

–**Extraño. Acheron nunca se sintió así sobre ti. No importa las veces que fuiste cruel con él, él nunca**

**te odió.**

–**No me interesa lo que él siente.**

–**Verdad –dijo ella como si conociera sus pensamientos más íntimos, como si ella lo conociera mejor**

**que él mismo–. Francamente, no te entiendo, Styxx. Durante siglos, te fue dada la Isla Desaparecida**

**como tu hogar. Tenías amigos y todos los lujos conocidos. Eso era tan pacífico y hermoso como los**

**Campos Elíseos, y aún así todo lo que hiciste fue planear más venganza contra Acheron. Te di los recuerdos**

**de tu hermosa casa y familia, de tu pacífica y feliz niñez para consolarle y en vez de obtener**

**placer de ellos los usaste para abastecer de combustible tu odio.**

–**¿Me culpas? Él me robó todo. Todo lo que alguna vez esperé o amé. Por él mi familia está muerta,**

**mi reino perdido. Incluso mi vida terminada debido a él.**

–**No –dijo ella suavemente–. Tú puedes mentirte a ti mismo, Styxx, pero no a mí. Fuiste tú quien**

**traicionó a tu hermano. Tú y tu padre. Tú dejaste que tu miedo te cegara. Fueron tus propias acciones**

**las que lo condenaron no sólo a él, sino a ti mismo también.**

–**¿Qué sabes de eso? Acheron es malo. Sucio. Él profana todo lo que toca.**

**Ella bailó sus dedos por la llama de la lámpara, haciéndola parpadear misteriosamente en la oscuridad**

**de la pequeña celda. Todo el tiempo sus ojos lo quemaban con su intensidad.**

–**Esa es la belleza de la memoria, verdad? Nuestra realidad siempre está nublada por nuestras percepciones**

**de la verdad. Tú recuerdas acontecimientos de una manera y entonces juzgas a tu hermano**

**sin saber cómo fueron las cosas para él.**

**Mnimi colocó una mano sobre su hombro. El calor de ella le chamuscó la piel y cuando habló su tono**

**sonó malvado, insidioso.**

–**Estoy a punto de darte el más precioso de los regalos, Styxx. Al final, habrás comprendido.**

**Styxx intentó correr, pero no pudo.**

**El toque ardiente de Mnimi lo mantuvo inmóvil.**

**Su cabeza giró mientras él se precipitaba atrás en el tiempo.**

**Vio a su hermosa madre yacer sobre su cama dorada, su cuerpo cubierto por el sudor, su cara cenicienta, mientras una asistente retiraba el húmedo, rubio cabello de sus pálidos ojos azules. Él nunca supo**

**que su madre pareciera más llena de alegría que ese día.**

**El cuarto estaba atestado por funcionarios de la corte y su padre, el rey, estaba de pie al lado de la**

**cama con sus ministros. Las largas ventanas, de cristal emplomado estaban abiertas, dejando que el alivio**

**del aire marino refrescara el calor del último día del verano.**

–**Es otro hermoso muchacho –proclamó felizmente la comadrona, arropando al bebé recién nacido**

**con una manta.**

–**¡Por la dulce mano de Apollymi, Aara, me has hecho orgulloso! –dijo su padre mientras un ruidoso**

**grito jubiloso se repetía por el cuarto–. ¡Muchachos gemelos para gobernar sobre nuestras islas gemelas!**

**Riendo, su madre miró cómo la comadrona limpiaba al primogénito.**

**Entonces Styxx conoció el verdadero horror del nacimiento de Acheron, aprendiendo el oscuro secreto**

**que su padre había ocultado de él.**

**Acheron fue el primogénito. No él.**

**Styxx, que estaba ahora en el cuerpo infantil de Acheron, luchó por respirar con sus pulmones recién**

**nacidos. Él finalmente había tomado un profundo, claro aliento cuando oyó un grito de alarma.**

–**Zeus ten compasión, el mayor está mal formado, Majestades.**

**Su madre alzó la vista, su frente fruncida por la preocupación.**

–**¿Cómo es eso?**

**La comadrona lo llevó a su madre, que sostenía al segundo bebé contra su pecho.**

**Asustado, el bebé sólo quería ser consolado. Buscaba al hermano que había compartido la matriz con**

**él esos meses pasados. Si solamente pudiera tocar a su hermano, todo estaría bien. Él lo sabía. En cambio,**

**su madre puso a su hermano fuera del alcance de su vista.**

–**No puede ser –sollozó su madre–. Es ciego.**

–**No ciego, Majestad –dijo una anciana mujer sabia mientras daba un paso adelante, entre la muchedumbre.**

**Su traje blanco estaba pesadamente bordado con hilos de oro, y llevaba una corona adornada**

**de oro sobre su pelo gris descolorido–. Él le fue enviado por los dioses.**

**El rey estrechó sus ojos con ira mirando a la reina.**

–**¿Fuiste infiel? –Él acusó a Aara.**

–**No, nunca.**

–**¿Entonces cómo es que él vino de tu vientre?. Todos aquí lo presenciamos.**

**El cuarto en su totalidad miró a la mujer sabia, que miraba fija e inexpresivamente al diminuto y**

**desvalido bebé que gritaba para que alguien lo sostuviera y le brindara consuelo. Calor.**

–**Él será un destructor, este niño –dijo ella, su anciana voz alta y clara para que todos pudieran oír su**

**proclamación–. Su toque traerá la muerte a muchos. Ni siquiera los mismos dioses estarán a salvo de su**

**ira.**

–**Entonces mátelo ahora. –El rey ordenó a su guardia sacar su espada y matar al bebé.**

–**¡No! –dijo la mujer sabia, parando al guardia antes que pudiera realizar la voluntad del rey. –Mate a**

**este infante y su hijo muere también, Majestad. Sus fuerzas de la vida están combinadas. Es la voluntad**

**de los dioses que usted deberá criarlo hasta la madurez.**

**El bebé sollozó, sin entender el miedo que provenía de aquellos a su alrededor. Todo lo que él quería**

**era ser sostenido como su hermano era sostenido. Por alguien que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba**

**bien.**

–**No criaré a un monstruo –dijo el rey.**

–**Usted no tiene ninguna opción. –La mujer sabia tomó al bebé de la comadrona y se lo ofreció a la**

**reina–. Él nació de su cuerpo, Majestad. Él es su hijo.**

**El bebé chilló aún más fuerte, buscando otra vez a su madre. Ella se alejó de él, aferrando al segundo**

**recién nacido aún más apretado que antes.**

–**No lo amamantaré. No lo tocaré. Aléjenlo de mi vista.**

**La mujer sabia llevó al niño a su padre.**

–**¿Y usted, Majestad? ¿Usted no lo reconocerá?**

–**Nunca. Ese niño no es hijo mío.**

**La mujer sabia suspiró y presentó al infante al cuarto. Su apretón era flojo, sin amor o compasión**

**evidente en su contacto.**

–**Entonces lo llamarán Acheron por el río del infortunio. Como el río del bajo mundo, su viaje será**

**oscuro, largo y duradero. Él será capaz de dar la vida y tomarla. Andará por su vida solo y abandonado,**

**siempre buscando la bondad y siempre encontrando la crueldad.**

**La mujer sabia miró al infante en sus manos y pronunció la simple verdad que atormentaría al muchacho**

**por el resto de su existencia.**

–**Ojalá que los dioses tengan compasión de ti, pequeñito. Nadie más jamás la tendrá.**

**ACHERON, Monte Olimpo**

**Mientras Ash se acercaba al templo sagrado de Artemisa, él abrió las grandes puertas dobles con su**

**mente.**

**Con su cabeza en alto, tomó la correa acolchada de su mochila de ante negra y se obligó a andar por**

**la dorada entrada adornada para entrar al cuarto del trono de Artemisa donde ella estaba sentada escuchando**

**a una de sus mujeres tocar un laúd y cantar.**

**Nueve pares de ojos femeninos se giraron para mirarlo con curiosidad.**

**Sin decir nada, sus ocho asistentes juntaron sus cosas y se precipitaron a salir del cuarto como**

**siempre hacían cuando él aparecía. Ellas cerraron la puerta discretamente detrás de sí y lo dejaron solo**

**con Artemisa.**

**Ash recordaba imprecisamente la primera vez que le habían permitido entrar en el dominio privado**

**de Artemisa en el Olimpo. Como hombre joven se había sentido intimidado por las columnas de mármol**

**intrincadamente talladas que enmarcaban el cuarto del trono. Estas se elevaban seis metros del piso de**

**mármol y oro bajo sus pies hacia un techo abovedado de oro que estaba intrincadamente grabado con**

**escenas silvestres. Tres lados de este cuarto no tenían pared. En cambio, daba a un perfecto cielo donde**

**las blancas y mullidas nubes flotaban a la altura de los ojos.**

**El trono en sí mismo no era tan adornado como confortable. Era más una enorme ****chaise longue****77**

**que fácilmente podía convertirse en una cama y ocupaba el centro del salón abierto y estaba cubierta de**

**almohadas lujuriosas y decadentes color marfil con borlas y adornos de oro.**

**Sólo dos hombres habían tenido permiso de poner el pie dentro de este templo.**

**El hermano gemelo de Artemisa, Apolo, y él.**

**Esto era un honor que Ash, con mucho gusto, hubiera cedido.**

**Artemisa estaba vestida con un ****peplos****78 ****transparente blanco que dejaba su grácil cuerpo casi desnudo**

**ante su mirada. Las oscuras puntas rosadas de sus pechos estaban endurecidas y se marcaban contra**

**el diáfano material, el ruedo subía alto por sus piernas, dándole una vislumbre del triángulo castaño**

**oscuro en la unión de sus muslos.**

**Ella le sonrió de manera seductora, brindando su atención a su perfecta y hermosa cara. Los largos**

**rizos castaños parecían tan iridiscentes como sus ojos verdes mientras lo miraba con fascinado interés.**

**Ella yacía sobre su costado, sus brazos doblados sobre el alto respaldo de la ****chaise ****y su barbilla descansando**

**sobre el dorso de su mano.**

**Suspirando, Ash acortó la distancia entre ellos y se detuvo de pie ante ella.**

**Artemisa levantó una fina y arqueada ceja mientras miraba vorazmente el cuerpo de él.**

–**Interesante. Pareces más desafiante que nunca, Acheron. Yo no veo ninguna prueba de la sumisión**

**que me prometiste. ¿Tengo que revocar el alma de Terrence?**

**Él no estaba seguro que ella tuviera el poder para hacer tal cosa, pero de todas maneras, no estaba**

**dispuesto a arriesgarse. Él la había llamado fanfarrona antes y había vivido para lamentarlo.**

**Bajó su mochila de su hombro y la dejó caer al piso. Entonces se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y con**

**ella cubrió la mochila. Cayendo de rodillas, colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos vestidos de cuero, rechinó**

**sus dientes y bajó su cabeza.**

**Artemisa se levantó de la ****chaise ****y se acercó a él.**

–**Gracias, Acheron –dijo jadeando mientras se movía para pararse detrás de él.**

**Ella deslizó su mano por el cabello de él, cambiándolo a rubio dorado y liberándolo de su trenza para**

**que cayera sobre sus hombros y pecho.**

**Artemisa apartó el cabello sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuello, exponiendo la carne bajo su mirada.**

**Ella arrastró una larga uña por la piel desnuda de él, levantando escalofríos sobre sus brazos y pecho.**

**Y luego ella hizo una cosa, la que él más odiaba de todas.**

**Ella sopló su aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello.**

**Él venció el impulso de encogerse. Sólo ella conocía cuánto y por qué él odiaba esa sensación. Era**

**una cosa cruel que le hacía para recordarle su lugar en su mundo.**

–**A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Acheron, no obtengo ningún placer en hacerte doblegar a mi voluntad.**

**Preferiría tenerte aquí por tu propia elección, del modo en que solías venir a mí.**

**Ash cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba aquellos días. Él la había amado tanto entonces. Le había dolido**

**las veces que lo obligaron a alejarse de su lado. Él había creído en ella y le había dado la única cosa**

**que nunca había dado a nadie más, su confianza.**

**Ella había sido su mundo. Su santuario. En el tiempo cuando nadie lo reconocía, ella le había dado la**

**bienvenida a su vida y le había mostrado lo que era ser querido. Juntos, se habían reído y se habían**

**amado. Él había compartido cosas con ella que nunca había compartido con nadie antes o desde entonces.**

**Entonces, cuando él más la había necesitado, ella con frialdad le había dado la espalda y le había**

**conducido a la muerte con mucho dolor. Solo. Ella había despreciado su amor aquel día y le había probado**

**que después de todo, ella se avergonzaba de él igual que su familia había hecho.**

**Él no significó nada para ella.**

**Él nunca lo haría.**

**La verdad de eso había dolido, pero después de todo este tiempo él había llegado a entenderlo. Él**

**nunca sería nada más que una curiosidad para ella. Una mascota desafiante que ella mantenía cerca para**

**su entretenimiento.**

**Otra vez en un gesto que sabía que él odiaba, Artemisa se arrodilló a su espalda, sus rodillas rozando**

**gentilmente sus caderas. Ella deslizó su mano sobre el hombro de él, y luego las bajó al intrincado**

**tatuaje de pájaro en su brazo.**

–**Mmm –ronroneó ella, mientras frotaba su cara contra el cabello de él–.¿Qué pasa contigo que me**

**hace desearte así?**

–**No sé, pero si alguna vez lo resuelves, me avisas y me aseguraré de detenerlo.**

**Ella hundió sus uñas profundamente en su tatuaje.**

–**Mi Acheron, siempre desafiante. Siempre exasperado. **

**Ella rasgó la camiseta de él y se la quitó de su cuerpo.**

**Ash contuvo su aliento mientras ella empujaba su espalda contra su frente y ávidamente deslizaba**

**sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Como siempre, su cuerpo lo traicionó y reaccionó a su contacto.**

**Escalofríos corrieron por su piel y su estómago se contrajo mientras su ingle se endurecía.**

**El aliento caliente de ella cayó contra su cuello mientras deslizaba la lengua a lo largo de su clavícula.**

**Él apoyó su cabeza a la derecha para darle más acceso mientras ella desataba sus ajustados pantalones**

**de cuero.**

**Con respiración desigual, Ash apretó sus manos contra sus muslos y esperó lo que debía venir.**

**Ella liberó su endurecido miembro y lo envainó con sus manos.**

**La lengua de ella jugueteaba en su cuello, mientras deslizaba su mano derecha hacia la punta de su**

**virilidad, acariciándolo hasta que él estuvo tan duro por ella que le dolía. Él gimió mientras ella hundía**

**su otra mano, ahuecándola y acariciándolo por debajo, mientras su mano derecha seguía jugueteando.**

–**Eres tan grande y grueso, Acheron –susurró ella con voz ronca mientras usaba sus dedos para cubrirlo**

**con su propia humedad de modo de poder acariciarlo aún más rápido. Más fuerte–. Amo la forma**

**en que te siento en mis manos –suspiró ella contra su pelo–. La forma en que hueles. –Ella frotó el**

**hombro de él con su cara–. El sonido de tu voz cuando dices mi nombre. –Deslizó su lengua a través de**

**su omóplato de nuevo hacia el cuello de él–. La forma en que tus mejillas se colorean cuando te excitas.**

–**Ella mordisqueó su oreja–. La forma en que luce tu cara cuando te liberas dentro de mí. –Ella frotó sus**

**pechos contra la columna de él para poder susurrar sus próximas palabras en su oído–. Pero sobre todo,**

**me gusta el modo en que sabes.**

**Ash se tensó cuando ella hundió sus largos colmillos en su cuello. El dolor momentáneo cambió rápidamente**

**a placer físico. Alzando su hombro, él acunó la cabeza de ella contra su cuello y se meció a sí**

**mismo contra las manos de ella mientras lo acariciaba aún más rápido que antes.**

**Él la sintió a ella y sus poderes fluir dentro de él, haciéndolos aún más cercanos que la intimidad del**

**sexo.**

**La cabeza de él dio vueltas hasta que no pudo ver nada. Todo lo que podía sentir era a Artemisa.**

**Sus exigentes manos sobre él, su cálido y viviente aliento contra su garganta, el corazón de ella latiendo**

**al unísono con el de él.**

**Ellos estaban sincronizados. El placer de ella era el de él, y durante este momento en el tiempo, ellos**

**fueron una criatura con un solo latido de corazón, unidos en un nivel que superaba el entendimiento**

**humano.**

**Él sintió el deseo de ella por él. Su necesidad de poseer cada parte de su mente, cuerpo, y corazón.**

**Él sintió como si se ahogara. Como si ella estuviera arrancándolo de sí mismo, dejándolo en una celda**

**fría, oscura, donde nunca más encontraría su camino de regreso.**

**Él la oyó susurrar en su mente.**

–**Ven a mí, Acheron. Dame tu poder. Tu fuerza. Dame todo lo que eres.**

**Él luchó contra su intrusión, y como siempre, perdió la batalla. Como siempre, él no tenía ninguna**

**opción excepto darle lo que ella quería.**

**Ash tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras su cuerpo entero se sacudía con el completo éxtasis**

**del orgasmo. Todavía ella bebía de él, tomando su esencia y poderes en su propio cuerpo.**

**Él era suyo. Independientemente de lo que él pudiera pensar, querer, o sentir, él siempre le pertenecería.**

**Jadeando y débil por la posesión de ella, Ash se reclinó contra ella y miró como un fino rastro de**

**sangre se deslizaba por su propio pecho.**

**fin**

**EPILOGO**

_**Tres meses más tarde**_

**Candace sonrió mientras llevaba su pequeña caja de óleos a la sala de estar. Intentaba llevarlos a su**

**nuevo estudio que tenía vista al pantano de Terrence, pero en cuanto vio a su marido colgando sus pinturas**

**en las paredes de su vieja cabaña, se quedó parada mirándolo.**

**Él no parecía saber que ella estaba allí. Tenía el martillo colgando de su bolsillo trasero mientras levantaba**

**el paisaje enmarcado y lo colocaba sobre la pared.**

**Tan pronto como los dos habían salido de su loft después de Mardi Gras, Terrence había decidido construir**

**una casa propia para ambos.**

**Juntos, habían diseñado cada detalle. Un cuarto de computación sumamente grande y un garaje para**

**acomodar sus juguetes, y un abierto, aireado estudio para su arte. Hasta tenían un cuarto de juegos**

**con estantes donde estaba dispuesta la enorme colección de Pastilleros Pez, donde Snoopy tenía un lugar**

**de privilegio en el estante del medio.**

**Pero su cuarto favorito era el más pequeño, que lindaba con la habitación principal. El que, esperaban**

**con ilusión, sería el cuarto de los niños un día.**

–**¿Conseguí centrarlo? –preguntó él, sorprendiéndola al saber que ella estaba de pie detrás de él.**

–**Se ve bien para mí.**

**Él le echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro y la atrapó mirando fijamente su trasero agradablemente**

**formado.**

–**Yo hablaba de la pintura.**

–**Y yo hablaba de tu trasero, pero las pinturas se ven bien también.**

**Él se rió mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba la caja de sus manos. Deslizó su mano a través del**

**cabello de ella y le dio un ligero beso. Candace alcanzó sus caderas y le dio un fuerte apretón a su trasero.**

–**Sigue haciendo eso –dijo Terrence guturalmente–, y no conseguiremos desembalar nada más hoy.**

**Ella le dirigió una burlona sonrisa diabólica.**

–**Está bien. No es como que no tengamos el resto de la eternidad para mudarnos.**

–**Bien, en ese caso... –Él dejó la caja y la tomó en brazos.**

**Candace se rió mientras él se dirigía hacia la piscina interior.**

–**¿Dónde me llevas?**

**La mirada de él era puramente sexual.**

–**Al único cuarto que no hemos estrenado aún.**

–**Eres insaciable.**

–**Lo sé. Perverso de corazón.**

**Al pasar por el comedor, ella le hizo bajarla lo suficiente como para agarrar un pequeño paquete envuelto.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño, entonces la acomodó sobre su hombro y corrió a gran velocidad de vuelta**

**a la casa. Candace todavía reía cuando él la dejó con cuidado al lado de la piscina.**

–**¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él cuando ella le dio su regalo.**

–**Esto es un regalo de inauguración de la casa para ti.**

**Él lo abrió para encontrar a un pastillero Pez de Eddie Munster****79****. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su**

**cara.**

–**No puedo creer que encontraras uno.**

**Candace levantó la mano derecha de él que tenía cicatrices y la besó. Entonces, ella la dio vuelta**

**sobre las suyas y estudió el diseño arremolinado de la quemadura. La primera cosa que Terrence había hecho**

**cuando él la había llevado a su loft había sido quitar la cicatriz de su mano que se había hecho por**

**sostener el medallón.**

**Ahora la quemadura residía en su mano en vez de la de ella.**

–**Te amo Terrence –susurró ella–. Más de lo jamás sabrás.**

**Él tocó la mejilla de ella con su mano izquierda mientras sus ojos ámbar la chamuscaban con su sincera**

**intensidad.**

–**Te amo, también, Candace. Gracias por tu fuerza y por dejar los productos de soja.**

**Ella se rió de eso, luego lo besó apasionadamente.**

**Terrence dio un paso alejándose de ella mientras miraba la caja que ella había llevado minutos antes.**

**Esta contenía la colección de cosas que ellos habían recogido de su escritorio, incluyendo la caja que tenía**

**el medallón de Nynia.**

–**He estado pensando en hacer algo.**

**Él se quitó el medallón de su cuello y lo colocó con el de Nynia. Candace frunció el ceño mientras lo**

**miraba abrir la puerta del porche trasero que daba al pantano.**

–**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

–**Pongo el pasado a descansar. Tanto como amé a Nynia, yo te amo más y no quiero que nunca dudes**

**de qué ojos estoy mirando cuando hago el amor contigo.**

**Él retrocedió para lanzar los medallones.**

**Candace le tomó la mano. Ella sabía exactamente lo que esos medallones significaban para él y que**

**lo estaba haciendo por ella.**

**Besando sus labios, ella los tomó. Se retiró con una sonrisa.**

–**Nunca dudaré de ti, Terrence.**

**Ella tomó el medallón de él y lo devolvió a su cuello.**

**Él sonrió tiernamente, luego colocó el otro alrededor del de ella.**

**Su piel hormigueó al sentir las manos de él sobre su clavícula.**

**Mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, ella recordó la noche en que lo había conocido. La imagen de la carroza**

**acudió a él.**

**Incluso aunque ella debería odiar a Dionisio por todo lo que les había hecho pasar, ella no podía.**

**Después de todo, si el incompetente dios no hubiera intervenido, su historia hubiera tenido un final**

**completamente diferente.**


	8. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
